


Lux Aeterna{#1} Darius x Lux |Ángeles y maldiciones|

by Yhoshiro



Category: League of Legends, Liga de las leyendas, lol - Fandom
Genre: Demacia, Jonia, Multi, Noxus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 191,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yhoshiro/pseuds/Yhoshiro
Summary: Darius, la mano de Noxus es un intrépido guerrero forjado en mil batallas. Un giro en la manera de liderar de Swain hace que las batallas cesen. Pero no es el retiro de este guerrero. Ahora Swain le requiere que sea diplomático. Un fastidioso cargo para Darius, más pesado aun si cabe, cuando se encuentra a una joven rubia como diplomática de Demacia. Lux/Darius.





	1. ¡ADVERTENCIA!

* * *

 

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games ™.

* * *

 

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo, lenguaje explícito y violencia (gore).  
**

\- Este Fanfic está basado en hechos que ocurren en el mundo de Runaterra; pero no siempre me guio por la historia oficial de Riot Games. **  
**

\- Hay situaciones, ambientes y personajes que son creación propia; así como personajes ya creados a los que les concedo un nuevo rol.

 

**Recuerden que:**

**Un fanfiction es la ficción sobre la ficción.- Patri LJ.**

 

— _No soy una escritora habitual, así que me cuesta elegir y medir mis palabras en papel. Sed pacientes conmigo, espero ir haciéndolo mejor. Y por supuesto ¡Estoy abierta a críticas! Si algo les suena mal, o lo ven raro avisadme, quizás podamos emprender un debate literario y ¡aprender_!—

 

 Espero que disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

Un abrazo enorme.

 **Yhoshi!**.  <3

_///Dibujo creado por Yhoshiro///_


	2. Parte I

 

_///Dibujo creado por Yhoshiro///_

La inestable Noxus parece proceder a firmar la paz con su legendaria enemiga, Demacia. El Rey Jarvan III, cansado de muerte y batallas concede el beneficio de la redención. No se batallará más por Jonia, en lugar de eso, una convivencia pacífica es planteada. Pero ¿Son esos los verdaderos planes de Swain?, ¿quién más hay detrás del viejo cuervo manejando los hilos?. ¿Qué ocurrirá con aquellos que jamás cedieron la confianza al Alto General noxiano? y ¿con aquellos que sí confían en él?...

—Lux Aeterna, Parte I


	3. Luxanna Crownguard

—Cuento contigo Swain.— Finalizaba la conversación la embaucadora.

Swain asintió con la cabeza, mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa redonda de la sala de oficiales de Noxus. Era una sala grande, excesivamente grande, de sólida piedra con una gran mesa de madera rodeada por sillas acolchadas. Había sillas también a ambos lados de la pared. Al fondo unas cómodas y unas mesas de archivos pequeñas reposaban tranquilas. Toda la sala era iluminada por una gran lámpara de araña de la que pendían pequeños péndulos transparentes, su luz tenue era suficiente para la actividad de aquella sala.

A pesar del cúmulo de sillas Swain y LeBlanc debatían de pie en aquella gran sala.

— Hazles pasar. — Le dijo éste a la versada mujer. Ésta asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida de la sala. Entonces se detuvo

— Katarina...

— Katarina obedecerá. — Le cortó Swain

— Desde lo de su padre nunca ha mostrado lealtad hacia nadie. — LeBlanc frunció el ceño. — Sobreestimas a tus aliados.

— Nunca ha mostrado lealtad, porque nadie le ha dado un motivo para hacerlo. Excepto su padre. Yo le daré un motivo. Obedecerá. — Le respondió un intrépido Swain.

Ella asintió no muy confiada y siguió su camino. Abrió la vieja puerta de madera que sellaba la sala y llamó a los que esperaban tras ella. Todos la miraron. Algunos impacientes, otros impasibles, otros con cierta mirada acusadora.

Uno a uno entraron a la sala. Viktor, Sion, Katarina, Urgot, Vladimir, Darius y por supuesto Swain se encontraban reunidos.

Swain comenzó:

— Bien, supongo que ninguno sabrá el porqué de mi llamada a...

— ¡Maldición! — Le interrumpió Sion, estaba medio levantado de la silla — ¡Estas sillas son una mierda!

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, Swain se repetía «Ten paciencia, no son políticos, ten paciencia ». Sion buscó una silla más cercana y la cambió por la rota, acto seguido colocó otra silla a su lado y se sentó en las dos. Vladimir lo miraba divertido. Mas Sion se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué cojones miras desgraciado?— Señaló irritado.

— ¡Señores!— Interrumpió Swain— Y señorita— Miró hacia Katarina— Cuanto antes acabe, antes podremos salir de aquí. Sé que a ninguno os gusta la política mas aun así, requiero de vuestra ayuda por Noxus, por nuestra patria.

Dejó de hablar se cercioró con ello que las cosas ya estaban tranquilas, todos le prestaban atención, así que triunfante y más tranquilo continuó.

— Todos sabemos de nuestros enfrentamientos con Demacia, por nuestra preciada Jonia. Hemos perdido vidas en todos nuestros fútiles intentos de expandir Noxus, única y verdadera nación de Runaterra. Pero no podemos seguir así, civiles mueren cada día Noxus está debilitada

— Demacia también— interrumpió Darius— Un ataque ahora los destrozaría para siempre, nos organizamos y atacamos, mis tropas están más que listas

— Tus tropas, mi gran amigo no son suficientes. — Apostilló el Alto General— Si no podemos luchar, debemos cambiar el juego. Vamos a recurrir a la diplomacia.

Todos lo miraron con ira, ceñudos, era evidente que no estaban de acuerdo con ello y Swain lo notó.

— Nuestros ejércitos podrán recuperarse, ¡no he perdido mi ímpetu por expandir Noxus!, pero necesitamos un periodo de paz, necesitamos espiar tantear y reconocer todo el terreno, y tengo planes para hacerlo. Pero de momento necesitamos un acuerdo de paz frente a Jonia con Demacia. Jonia abrirá rutas comerciales con Noxus además de permitirnos entrar y salir cuando queramos, esto nos abastecerá.

— ¿Y qué hay de los demacianos?— Curioseó Vladimir de manera tranquila.

— Los demacianos tendrán los mismos derechos que nosotros en Jonia.

— ¡Qué narices te pasa!— Sion aporreó la mesa— CASI TENEMOS JONIA CONQUISTADA Y ¿SE LA DAS A LOS DEMACIANOS?

— Sion cálmate. — Urgot le hizo un gesto con el gancho.— Swain, confío en tus aptitudes, hasta ahora has demostrado ser lo mejor que le ha pasado a Noxus, tienes mi voto de confianza, haré lo que quieras que haga, siempre, por la más gloriosa, por mi patria.

Swain agradeció el cumplido a Urgot y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

— Confío en ti. Después de todo lo que Noxus ha vivido, estoy de acuerdo con Urgot, eres lo mejor que tiene esta nación. — Dijo Darius

— Hmmggr. — Sion asintió después del molesto ruido. — Supongo que sí.

Los demás no hablaron, el General no lo esperaba, pues no contaba con la lealtad del resto tan fácilmente.

— Bien, pues continuemos con esto. — Miró a Vladimir— Todos mis diplomáticos están en Jonia, mis sentidos, todos ellos están sobre esa tierra, y yo tengo que ir también, personalmente no me gusta la idea de abandonar Noxus pero, he de hacerlo, las cosas allí están pendientes de un hilo, y seré yo quien coja ese hilo y lo arrastre a Noxus. Por ello Vladimir en mi ausencia quiero que te quedes al mando.

Todos se sorprendieron, Vladimir el que más, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— En tus salidas, siempre dejas a Katarina en tu puesto. — Señaló

Swain miró a Katarina que también estaba desconcertada por la decisión.

— Para ti. — Seguía mirándola. — Tengo la más importante de mis misiones, quiero que vayas a Demacia, serás mi diplomática personal allí. Hablarás con Jarvan establecerás el pacto, quiero que absolutamente todo salga bien, y quiero una carta por día que pases allí.

— Soy una asesina, ¿acaso me mandas a la muerte?, ¿crees que me dejarán pasar allí sin más?

— Sí, ya tienes una habitación allí esperándote. Están al corriente de todo señorita. No te mando a la muerte, te necesito viva.

— Entonces ¿por qué pones algo tan delicado en mis manos?

— Porque tus manos son delicadas, así lo has demostrado más de una vez. Y cuando has fallado por tu impulso has aprendido. No veo mejor persona para esta tarea que tú, Katarina. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

— Puedes. Pero no confío en ti Swain. Una mínima señal de que algo raro pasa, y me largo de allí. Creeré en ti cuando realmente vea una Noxus fuerte y no un juego de marionetas.

— No esperaba menos de ti. — Le dijo el viejo cuervo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Vladimir?— Preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

— Cuenta conmigo. Pero me tendrás que dar instrucciones.

— No te preocupes muchacho. Están todos los cabos atados. Solo asegúrate de que no se desatan. En aquella mesa está todo. Después de la reunión te lo daré. — Vladimir asintió vigilante de todo lo que pasaba en esa sala.

— En cuanto a ti Darius, tienes otra tarea muy importante, al igual que Katariana en Demacia, tú serás diplomático, pero en Noxus.

— Me niego. Soy un guerrero no un politicucho. Te escoltaré, te acompaño a Jonia si quieres, pero un diplomático no.— Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Swain directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡JA!.— Remarcó Sion. — Mira ahora eh. — se volvió a reír con las manos en la panza. — Confío en ti BLABLABLABLABLA. Ahora qué eh guapito.

Darius se levantó de golpe lo mismo hizo Sion. Viktor se llevó una mano a la sien y se la masajeo despreocupadamente. Vladimir miraba divertido la escena. Urgot hacia un intento de colocar a su amigo en las sillas otra vez. Katarina hacía lo mismo con Darius hasta que desistió e hizo un gesto de desesperación y dejó que Darius arremetiera.

— Mantén la boca cerrada o te la cierro yo, engendro. — Le espetó a su rival

— YA BASTA— Swain se levantó de la silla también, sus ojos brillaban rojos. Todos se quedaron mirándolo. — Sentaros por favor.

Los dos rivales se miraron, pues no se iba a sentar el uno antes que el otro. Pero Urgot tiró de su amigo hacia abajo con su gancho y le hizo una señal de que parara ya. Con Urgot al lado Sion se calmaba, finalmente se sentó. Darius le imitó. Mas Swain se quedó de pie.

— Darius...— El cuervo respiró hondo, tratando de encontrar las mejores maneras de convencer al gran guerrero. — Si te pongo a ti al cargo es porque tienes la capacidad, porque eres mi único as en la manga aquí. Sé que tu lugar es la batalla, pero ahora que no hay ninguna, necesito, que te quedes y que hables con Garen.

— ¡Con Garen!— dio un manotazo en la mesa — ¿Nos estás poniendo todos a prueba? Eso no puede salir bien. Se lógico Swain.

— Pues haz que salga bien. — El general le miró amenazante.

— No puedo hacerlo, le rebanaré la cabeza en cuanto abra la boca.

— Escucha. ¿Tú quieres expandir Noxus no es así?— Darius alzó la cabeza y lo miró intrigado. — Es el objetivo de todos los aquí presentes. TODOS hacen sacrificios a ninguno le gusta la tarea mi gran amigo. Trágate el hacha si hace falta, haz de tripas corazón pero proporcióname ese acuerdo. Sé fuerte en batalla y perspicaz fuera de ella. — Alentó Swain

— Bien. — Darius suspiró. — Espero que esto no nos rebase a todos.

— Sé que no lo hará. Confió en vosotros, pues sois lo más valioso de Noxus. — Dicho esto el General continuó. — Mañana te daré las notas acerca de la diplomacia, está todo prácticamente hablado, los términos ya están pactados. Si Garen requiere alguna cosa sin importancia más ofrécesela. Firmáis el acuerdo y os vais. No será ni diez minutos de reunión.

Hizo una pausa y se dirigió a Urgot y a Sion.

— Vosotros dos me acompañareis hasta Jonia. Necesito escolta y vosotros sois indicados.

— ¡JE!.— se burló Sion mirando a Darius.

Darius trató de contenerse, por el bien de todos por el bien de su nación. Urgot no era necesario en la salida, pero Sion era totalmente inestable, con él a su lado, junto con Swain, éste tendría  aquella mole destructora controlada.

— Y Viktor contigo hablaré después, junto con Vladimir. — Viktor no dijo palabra, asintió.

Se dirigió a todos.

— Mañana me voy a primera hora de la mañana. Confío en que todo estará preparado. — Miró a Urgot y a Sion. — A vosotros dos os quiero listos sin retrasos. — Ambos asintieron.

Miró a Darius.

— Mañana el diplomático vendrá a hablar. Confío en que lo hagas bien.

— Garen, vendrá a hablar. — Apostilló de mala gana Darius.

Volvió a dirigirse a todos.

— Dicho esto disuelvo aquí la reunión. Buenas noches y muchas gracias por venir y por poneros a disposición y confianza de Noxus.

Swain hizo una reverencia. A Vladimir y a Viktor los llamó para que fueran a las mesas del fondo a hablar. Los demás se marcharon.

Darius atravesó las murallas del gran edificio del Alto Mando, se dispuso a irse a casa. Había sido un día duro y estaba exhausto, necesitaba su cama más que nunca.

La ciudad estaba prácticamente vacía y oscura, Noxus era peligrosa, pero por la noche el peligro aumentaba aún más, sin embargo, a él le encantaba la tranquilidad de la noche. El silencio en todo lo que le rodeaba le dejaba escucharse a sí mismo. «Espero que Swain sepa lo que está haciendo » pensó. Confiaba en él. Darius había librado cruentas batallas contra los codiciosos nobles al mando, mas el viejo cuervo no era como ellos, alzó su tierra una vez más, sabía que su tarea le fue designada por algún motivo, y aun así... aun así...

— Esto me da mala espina— dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

— A mí también. — Una voz femenina provenía de sus espaldas. El fornido guerrero se puso en guardia.

Katarina salió de las sombras y se posicionó a la par de Darius.

— Es una prueba para todos nosotros. Ese viejo quiere asegurarse de quien le es fiel y quien no para prescindir de quien no lo sea en su baile final.

— No creo que se pueda permitir prescindir de nadie. — Respondió el batallador.

Katarina se acercó a él. Se puso de puntillas y le tocó la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda. Darius le agarró fuerte de la muñeca frenando lo que sea que quisiera hacer.

— Tú... y yo estamos marcados por la batalla. — Se soltó del agarre y cogió la mano que la agarraba. — Tus manos y las mías están manchadas, NOSOTROS, Darius, somos los verdaderos noxianos, para Swain somos marionetas.

Darius soltó su mano. Y resopló.

— Vete a casa Katarina.

— No has tenido nunca una familia, señor de batallas, no veas en ese viejo lo que nunca has tenido, él no te dará nada de lo que ansías.

— Mis ansias son por Noxus. — Contestó casi de inmediato.

La mujer se quedó pensativa unos instantes, frunció el ceño y desapareció en las sombras.

— Buenas noches. — Dijo en un susurro al joven allí parado.

Éste siguió su camino. Llegó a su casa y se fue directo a dormir. No había cenado, pero su cansancio le impedía hacer cualquier cosa que no fuese dormir.

La mañana era extremadamente luminosa. La luz entraba por la ventana despertando al guerrero de forma malhumorada. Se quedó quieto en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Era imposible. Esa luz atravesaba sus párpados sin consideración alguna. Dio la espalda a la ventana. Nada. Demasiada luz. Se puso la almohada por encima de la cabeza. Pasaron cinco minutos, un pájaro se posó en el alféizar de su ventana, emitiendo un delicado canto anunciando las primeras horas del día. Darius no aguantó más, se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos malhumorado, intentando abrirlos poco a poco. Odiaba los días soleados, eran asfixiantes, chirriantes. Los días nublados o lloviznosos eran mucho más llevaderos.

Normalmente dormía en ropa interior, así que cogió una sudadera, que él usaba a modo de pijama se puso las zapatillas y bajó a la cocina a desayunar. En el piso de abajo vio que el periódico ya había sido distribuido pues estaba tirado en el pasillo junto a la puerta principal, se alegró de esto, le gustaba desayunar mientras lo leía, pero muchas veces se levantaba demasiado temprano y aún no había pasado el chico que los reparte. Debajo del periódico había una nota y una carta. La nota decía asi:

A las 11:30 A.M, en la cámara subsidiaria tres, se puntual.

S.

La carta contenía todo lo que pedía Swain a favor de Noxus. Eran unos términos bastantes justos, al viejo cuervo se le daba muy bien pactar este tipo de cosas.

En la cocina se hizo un café y unas tostadas, se sentó en la silla y se estiró la espalda, pues se sentía oxidado, adormilado aún y se dispuso a leer las noticias del periódico mientras desayunaba.

El pájaro que vio desde su habitación se posó esta vez en el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina. Darius lo miró con la tostada en la boca. El pequeño animalito comenzó a piar armoniosamente. «Ya está bien» pensó el guerrero presa de la furia. Abrió la ventana y lo espantó con aspavientos agresivos. Cuando metió la cabeza por la ventana se le calló la tostada al suelo. Había mordido con demasiada fuerza lo que hizo que se rompiese por la parte que tenía sujeta con los dientes. Bufó de desesperación mientras recogía la tostada y limpiaba el suelo.

Hoy no iba a ser un buen día, estaba claro.

Se dio una ducha, se secó y se vistió con ropa cómoda puesto que iba a ponerse la armadura encima. Junto con demacianos toda precaución era poca, además quería estar a la altura de Garen. No iba a usar su hacha, eso perjudicaría a todos, y lo sabía, pero si fuera el demaciano el que atacase primero, no dudaría un instante.

— Le rebanaría el cuello. — Dijo en voz alta.

Cogió su enorme hacha, se la puso al hombro y se fue. Debía estar allí antes, pues no tenía mucha idea de cuál era la sala a la que se refería Swain. No solía rondar por las salas del Alto Mando.

Llegó al edificio, los guardias se apartaron de inmediato saludándole con una reverencia. Era temido en todo Noxus y eso le gustaba, pero debía ser temido, pues Darius no tenía paciencia con nadie, y su crueldad había sido oída por toda Runaterra.

Cuando entró en el edificio éste se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Había una chica en la entrada, el guerrero se acercó imponente. La chica intentó mantener la calma.

— La cámara subsidiaria tres.

— E-Esta abajo, bajas dos pisos y a la izquierda hay una pequeña sala, es ahí, los letreros te ayudarán señor.

Éste se adentró en el edificio sin decir más. La chica de la entrada se sintió aliviada al perderle vista.

El edificio era demasiado grande. «Que molestia» pensó. Cuando llegó al piso segundo del subsuelo, vio que no había letrero alguno, suspiro impaciente, e intentó seguir lo que la chica le había dicho, a la izquierda.

Pero en la zona de la izquierda había tres salas, ninguna señalizada. « ¿Qué cojones?» se dijo. Miró alrededor en unos pequeños asientos en el pasillo se encontraba una chica leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro. Darius se quedó mirándola un rato, era jovencita, tendría unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años, sus rasgos eran finos y pulidos, su piel era porcelana, no había una sola imperfección en su cara, excepto sus pecas, que más que imperfección le daban un aspecto de muñeca perfecta. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules hacían juego con la mañana despejada que tanto irritaba al guerrero. «Es bastante guapa» pensó, pero no era el momento de pensar tales cosas. Se acercó a preguntarle. Estando cerca se fijó en su bastón, llevaba una gema incrustada. Era una maga. Y una maga significaba tener cuidado. Parecía desarmada, no obstante sí portaba armadura, una de buena calidad. En sus hombreras percibió el símbolo de Demacia. «¿Escolta de Garen quizás?» se dijo.

— La cámara subsidiaria tres. ¿Cuál es?— le espetó

La chica se asustó un poco, estaba muy concentrada en la lectura. Miró hacía arriba y le sonrió abiertamente. «Es guapa, muy guapa» fue un pensamiento fugaz que se quitó de la cabeza rápidamente, no permitiría distracciones ahora.

— Es aquella de allá. — Dijo señalando con sus pequeñas manos.

Su voz se tildaba aguda en ciertas ocasiones lo que ocasionaba otra molestia más para nuestro guerrero. Se giró sin mediar palabra alguna y se dirigió a la sala. Antes de entrar volvió a mirar hacia la chica. Ésta aun le miraba, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella volvió a dedicarle un amplia sonrisa. Se tensó y sin más entro en la sala.

Dentro reconoció a sus soldados. Uno de ellos le dio los buenos días y se puso al lado de él.

— No necesito escolta. — Le dijo

— Swain me dijo que por seguridad me quedase.

Darius gruñó a modo de entendimiento. Se sentó a la mesa que había en la pequeña sala. Eran las once y veinticinco y allí no había nadie.

— Espero que no llegue tarde.

Nada más decir esto la puerta se abrió. La pequeña chica que había visto antes entró en la sala. Sonrió a los saldados y antes de sentarse le tendió la mano a Darius.

— Me llamo Luxanna Crownguard, vengo como representante de Demacia. — Le sonrió como las veces anteriores.

Crownguard, el guerrero se percató del apellido. Era la hermana de Garen.

Definitivamente hoy no iba a ser un buen día.


	4. Sentimiento

Miró la pequeña mano tendida hacia él. Luego levantó la mirada y la miró a ella de manera altanera. La analizó de forma más detallada. Su cara irradiaba una especie de ridícula felicidad, sus ojos brillantes se entrecerraban cada vez que lanzaba una sonrisa, y esto, sucedía demasiado a menudo. Era enclenque. Una maga sí, pero muy enclenque. No quería subestimarla, pues más de una vez lo hizo con enemigos y el resultado lo pagó caro. Además si estaba allí sin escolta, sin nadie, significaba dos cosas, que la muchacha era completamente capaz de defenderse y que su estancia allí no iba a ser duradera.

Tenía una mirada honesta, inteligente, observaba detenidamente cada una de las cicatrices que Darius tenía en su cara.

Pasados unos segundos vio que su rival de negocios no iba a estrecharle la mano, así que retiró la suya con una expresión de desilusión que al guerrero le pareció sumamente divertida, pero no hizo ningún ademán de mostrar emoción alguna y siguió con la reunión.

Sacó el papel firmado por Swain donde se mostraba cada una de las partes que Noxus pedía de Jonia y lo que aceptaba de Demacia y lo firmó, acto seguido se lo tendió de mala gana a Lux.

— Firma aquí. — Dijo señalando en una esquina del papel.

El soldado le entregó una copia a Darius para que la firmase, cosa que este hizo y le pasó de nuevo el papel a la muchacha para que hiciese lo propio.

Pero ella, no lo hizo, en lugar de eso cogió el papel entre sus finas manos y comenzó a leer. Iba detenidamente punto por punto, y su expresión cambiaba a medida que iba leyendo. A veces se paraba a pensar y reanudaba la lectura de nuevo.

El guerrero se empezó a impacientar. Daba golpecitos con su bolígrafo encima de la mesa, de vez en cuando miraba hacia el soldado de su lado, el cual le mostraba una expresión de desconcierto y seguía a lo suyo.

— ¿Vas a firmar o no?— Preguntó de manera ruda.

— Un momento por favor. — Le contestó la chiquilla amablemente.

Y siguió leyendo. « ¿De verdad hay tanto que analizar?» se preguntó para sí. Comenzó a mirarla de nuevo. Qué narices tendría esa muchacha, cuanto más se fijaba en ella más luz creía que desprendía, parecía iluminar la tenue sala del subsuelo ella sola. Frenó esos pensamientos, probablemente sería fruto de la energía que consumía su magia, no lo sabía, en cualquier caso no le importaba. Lo único que quería era que firmase de una vez y largarse a entrenar con sus tropas.

Finalmente la chica levantó la mirada del papel. Rebuscó en una maleta que llevaba consigo y sacó una fina carpeta, la abrió y saco un papel. Se dirigió a Darius.

— No puedo firmar esto.— Habló de manera dulce.— Mire, tengo estos acuerdos pedidos expresamente por Jarvan III.— se pausó y le entregó su hoja junto con la entregada previamente por Darius.— Los términos cinco y once no se corresponden, además Demacia en ningún momento pactó dividir Jonia en dos mitades para beneficio de nuestras naciones. No queremos dividirla queremos que siga como está y mantener una convivencia civilizada. Creemos que así será mejor para la gente de Jonia. Creo que vuestro Alto General estuvo de acuerdo con esos términos.

El guerrero leyó los papeles de mala gana. Ella tenía razón los pactos no se correspondían. «Si Swain había prometido otra cosa, ¿por qué cojones le dio instrucciones equivocadas?». Quizás era Demacia quien ahora quería cambiar el pacto, fuera como fuese, Darius tenía instrucciones específicas, ese acuerdo tenía que estar firmado, pero los cambios que la demaciana pedía escapaban de su poder.

Levantó la mirada, ella lo miraba curiosa, era irritante. Se levantó de golpe de la silla lo que hizo que la chica se sobresaltase un poco.

El comandante se dirigió a su soldado.

— Tráeme a Vladimir. — Le espetó

— Señor. — Le respondió el soldado con miedo. — No sé dónde está en estos momentos.

Darius dio un golpe en la mesa.

— Pues búscalo. ¡Joder!.

El soldado iba a salir de la sala presuroso, pero se detuvo.

— Swain me ordenó...

— ¿De verdad crees que necesito un escolta ahora?— le interrumpió mirando de manera despectiva hacía Lux, la cual sonrió discretamente al ver tal osadía de subestimar al enemigo sin conocerle. — Vete ya, lo quiero aquí en diez minutos como mucho.

El soldado vio la amenaza en los ojos de Darius, no se lo pensó dos veces y salió en busca de Vladimir.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio sepulcral entre los dos diplomáticos. Finalmente ella habló.

— Quizás solo sea un pequeño mal entendido en sus notas, señor.

La miró de manera agresiva, que le tratase de usted no le gustaba nada, tenía la sensación de parecer un anciano al lado de una niña, y sí, él era bastante más mayor que esa chiquilla, pero no tanto como para hablarle con tanta cortesía.

— O quizás estén mal las tuyas. — Compitió

— Estoy bastante segura de que Swain estuvo de acuerdo con estas condiciones.

— Ahora lo veremos. — Replicó Darius.

Volvieron a pasar unos minutos silenciosos, y de nuevo, ella rompió con él.

— Es un edificio muy bonito.                      

El guerrero solo hizo un gruñido de asentimiento.

— En Demacia las estructuras son más finas, y son bellísimas por supuesto, pero Noxus tiene un encanto muy especial también. — Continuaba la muchacha

Siguió durante un tiempo argumentando sobre lecciones de arquitectura, ciudades, edificios históricos y demás patrañas fuera del interés del comandante. Este trataba de ignorarla «¿Es que no se calla nunca?» se preguntó. Pues Lux hablaba tan rápido que parecía no respirar mientras lo hacía. Darius estaba pasando por el mismísimo infierno.

El soldado llegó con Vladimir. Este le tendió la mano a Lux que, encantada y animada se la estrechó con energía.

— Señorita. — Le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. — Vladimir a su servicio. — Inclinó un poco la cabeza.

— Luxanna Crowguard. — contestó sonriéndole

— Nuestro soldado me ha puesto un poco al corriente. — Explicó el nuevo general. — Espero no haberle causado molestia alguna.

— El caso— Interrumpió Darius las galanterías. — es que mis instrucciones están mal o son las suyas, pero yo tengo órdenes estrictas.

— Echemos un vistazo. — Dijo el rubio mirando las notas. — Sí, es completamente diferente. — Continuó pensativo. — Pero yo no sé qué se pactó y qué no. Swain no me comentó nada sobre esto.

El guerrero se llevó una mano a la cara y resopló.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Swain llegará en cuatro días de Jonia. — Miró a Lux. — ¿Por qué no espera aquí?, sé que su patria está lejos, pero le haremos la estancia lo más cómoda posible.

Ella dudó. Darius se sorprendió de la respuesta de su compañero e instintivamente cogió su brazo y lo llevó fuera de la sala. La dama quedó sola y desconcertada en la estancia.

— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó el comandante de forma agresiva.

— ¿Qué otra solución ves?— Respondió Vladimir.

— Que se quede aquí no es la solución. Durará dos días como mucho. En cuanto se enteren de que es hermana de Garen, lloverán asesinos.

— Podemos ponerle escolta, si pagamos bien, la cuidarán bien.

Darius se quedó mirando al techo tratando de calmarse. Lo que iba a ser un ir y venir, se había convertido en una pesadilla. Dios como odiaba a los políticos.

— Mira — continuó el rubio. — puedes designar a tu hermano para esto. ¿No dices que siempre tiene demasiado tiempo libre?

— ¡Mi hermano!— repitió. — Con él no pasará de hoy por mucho dinero que le des. Es alguien valioso. ¿Es que no lo ves? Es un cordero en una boca de lobos. Ni siquiera trae soldados demacianos, ella no se esperaba este percance.

Vladimir quedó pensativo.

— Cuídala tú— decidió. — Tienes la responsabilidad de que este acuerdo salga bien. Eres fuerte, son solo cuatro días, no tienes mucho más que pensar

Darius encolerizó.

— ¡Tengo otras putas tareas que hacer que jugar a esto, a ti te puso al maldito cargo, pues piensa algo joder!

— Tienes razón. — Sonrió divertido el alto general. — Como estoy al cargo cumple mis órdenes y custodia a Luxanna.

El guerrero no se lo podía creer, apretó los puños. Dios si tenía ganas de partirle la boca a ese imbécil. Se contuvo tanto que no sabía ni de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para no abalanzarse. La ira le hacía sudar por la espalda.

— Mis soldados requieren mi presencia. — Dijo apretando la mandíbula de la rabia.

— ¡Oh!. No te preocupes. Destinaré a alguien para que los entrene.

— Son MIS tropas. — apostilló.

— Me inventaré una excusa. Eso se me da bien— Vladimir se lo estaba pasando en grande.

— ¿No puedes encontrar a ningún otro? No voy hacer de niñera.

— Como dije antes puedo pagar a alguien. No tengo a nadie de confianza a quien mandar. Inquirió el rubio.

— Bien. — Dijo satisfecho Darius. — Que venga alguien, si la matan no es mi problema.

Acto seguido éste entró en la sala, el Alto General entró detrás. Allí estaba la pequeña chica esperando paciente, cuando los vio los recibió con una sonrisa y se levantó como muestra de cortesía. Vladimir la cogió de las manos y se inclinó ligeramente como saludo, con sus finos dedos tocaba disimuladamente las finas muñecas de la muchacha. Ésta no se percató del gesto, sin embargo el guerrero sí y sentimientos de favor hacia ella empezaron a apoderarse de él. Era inocente, joven, se había metido donde no debía, aun así se apiadaba de ella, la vida de esa joven terminaría pronto, sabía muy bien que Vladimir no hacía prisioneros y una muchacha como ella era perfecta para sus psicópatas diversiones. Da igual las órdenes que diera Swain, inventaría una excusa, no habría prueba alguna. « ¿Por qué cojones lo puso al mando?» se preguntó. En cualquier caso esa mujer no era su problema, él se reunió con ella e intentó hacer un acuerdo, ya había cumplido.

El rubio habló primero.

— Como propuse antes— Le dijo extremadamente cortés. — Quédese aquí, le pagaré a los mejores escoltas y yo podré escoltarla también, además podrá quedarse en mi casa. En cuanto llegue nuestro queridísimo Swain, tendrá una reunión urgente y podrá volver a su patria. — Sonrió de manera exagerada

Darius se estaba poniendo enfermo con la situación. Deseaba escuchar que la chica denegase la petición. Rezaba para sus adentros porque lo hiciese. Después de un momento de duda, y de analizar la situación Lux contestó.

— Demacia y Noxus necesitan este acuerdo por el bien de los civiles. — Se quedó pensativa.— Cuatro días no son nada por un periodo de paz y armonía. Así que acepto su petición señor. — Sonrió feliz a Vladimir. — Es usted muy amable por escoltarme personalmente.

«Definitivamente esta mujer es imbécil» pensó el comandante. Acababa de cavar su propia tumba. Se quedó mirándolos. El rubio se relamía de vez en cuando disimuladamente, su cortesía actuada y su interés fingido estaban estallando la cabeza de Darius, que cada vez se encontraba más frustrado.

Vladimir se dirigió al guerrero.

— Pues asunto solucionado— Sonrió apacible.

Inclinó la cabeza para despedirse de Darius y le hizo un gesto a Lux para que saliera de la sala con él mientras le apoyaba la mano en la espalda. La muchacha se despidió de él haciendo un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa cálida.

Y los veía alejarse... « No es mi problema» pensaba allí de pie. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos... « No es mi problema» se repitió pero sus sentimientos empezaron a aflorar. Su corazón le apretaba el pecho. Escuchó la risa de la chica en el pasillo y su imaginación voló. Se la imaginaba muerta, con aquellos ojos brillantes de la mañana velados, con aquellos labios de muñeca secos, con su piel de porcelana envuelta en sangre, con su cabello dorado como el Sol enmarañado, sin su luz, sin... su sonrisa. « ¿Por qué importa tanto? ¿Acaso no he robado miles de vidas? ¿Acaso no me he topado con la muerte más de cien veces y le he escupido a la cara? » Pensó. Había segado sin miramientos corazones humanos, había dejado familias sin aliento. Ruidosas batallas selló con su hacha. Nunca le importó ser el último miserable al que su víctima miraba antes de partirlo por la mitad.  Pero esta vez era diferente mas porqué era diferente no lo sabía, pero su pecho oprimía su corazón. No aguantó más, actuó por impulso, salió de la sala a toda prisa. Echó a correr por los pasillos. Se los encontró un piso más arriba.

— ¡EH!— Llamó

Lux y Vladimir se giraron. Ambos sorprendidos de verle allí.

— Yo la escoltaré. — dijo de manera ruda.


	5. Brujería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema aquí escrito no es propio pertenece a Beatiz Hernanz Angulo

Se interpuso entre ellos. Agarró a Lux del brazo con fuerza y la arrastró del lado de Vladimir.

\- Vamos a la cámara tengo que coger mis cosas y nos vamos.- Le espetó.

El rubio lo frenó poniéndose delante de él.

\- Para, espera.- Miró a la muchacha que trataba de aflojar la atadura de Darius.- Ella se quiere venir conmigo, haz el favor de soltarla. Ya habíamos decidido que...

\- ¡Que se viene conmigo!- interrumpió el guerrero. – Swain me dejó a mí al cargo de esta misión.-

\- Swain te pidió que llegaras a un acuerdo y ya has cumplido tu parte, no tienes responsabilidad alguna en...- Respondió el General suplente.

\- ¡Ella es mi responsabilidad y se acabó!-

Darius estaba muy enfadado y Vladimir pudo notarlo. El rubio podía seguir con el juego, pero sabía que tenía sus riesgos. En la anterior discusión notó como el comandante no hacía ademán alguno por responsabilizarse de esa chica, lo cual la hizo presa fácil de poder ser una de sus víctimas durante estos días. Pero ahora, estaba adentrándose en el terreno del guerrero, y con la mirada fija pudo sentir como éste se enzarzaría en un duelo, no por la muchacha en sí, sino por su orgullo. No quería enemistad con él, pues sabía que aquel hombre era querido por mucha gente de Noxus y tenía influencia en la misma. Sobre todo era querido por Swain, que aunque éste dudaba a veces de su guerrero, el cariño y la amistad que le profesaba era sabido por todos. El viejo cuervo se sostuvo en lo alto gracias a Darius.

Definitivamente Vladimir no iba a arriesgarse por una joven, deliciosa sí, pero con insuficiente importancia como para llegar a ese extremo.

Hizo una reverencia a la muchacha todavía sujeta por el comandante.

\- Darius le cuidará mejor que yo señorita, al contrario de mí él es un gran guerrero.-

Iba a hablar para dar su voto pero su captor tiró de ella hacia las escaleras del pasillo.

\- Estos cuatro días asegúrate de poner a alguien a cargo de mis tropas.- Le gritó desde el fondo.

Y desaparecieron de la vista de Vladimir.

Ella seguía intentando zafarse de la atadura, mas el gran hombre no se inmutaba de sus intentos banales.

\- Disculpe, ¿podría soltarme por favor?- Dijo algo molesta, pues le estaba haciendo daño en la muñeca.

Él no se había dado cuenta de que aun la arrastraba consigo, así que la soltó inmediatamente. Se fijó en que la chica masajeaba su muñeca adolorida de forma suave. Le había dejado una marca totalmente roja. Que debilucha pensó. Ni siquiera he usado un cuarto de mi fuerza.

\- Espera aquí.- Le ordenó.- Cojo mi hacha, mis cosas y nos vamos.-

Mas la chica no obedeció y le siguió silenciosamente hasta la cámara, donde lo observaba mientras él recogía algunos papeles y se echaba el hacha al hombro. Salió de la sala y ella salió detrás.

Durante todo el camino a casa del guerrero ella no pronunció palabra. Seguía a Darius pero siempre a cierta distancia por detrás. ¿Estará molesta por separarla de Vladimir? se preguntó. Mas le daba igual si ella se sentía así. Probablemente para Swain la mejor opción es que la muchacha viviese, al menos para llevar a buen juicio el acuerdo que querían pactar.

\- Gracias por hacerse cargo de mí- Habló finalmente

El comandante le contestó con un gruñido de asentimiento.

\- Sabía de las intenciones de Vladimir, señor.- Continuó ella.- Es un alivio que al final todo se desarrollase de forma pacífica. Lo más probable es que hubiera tenido que defenderme contra él y nuestros pactos no llegasen a término.

El hombre se giró y la miró con intriga.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido lo que él...- Le preguntó

\- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.- Le interrumpió ella divertida con una sonrisa cálida.

Esto intrigó más aun a Darius que de camino a su casa siguió dándole vueltas a la situación. Debía mantenerse alerta con esa mujer, parecía indefensa, pero era más inteligente de lo que él estimaba. Vladimir jugaba con ella, pero, parecía ser que ella también lo hacía con él. ¿Cuánta información tendría? ¿Habría infiltrados en Noxus? Quizás era eso, si iba sin escolta es porque era probable que los estuviesen vigilando. O quizás se estaba volviendo paranoico...

Llegaron a la puerta de su casa, este abrió la verja y dejó que pasara Lux, la volvió a cerrar tras ella. Acto seguido abrió las tres cerraduras de la puerta de su casa. La chica se fijó en esto, tres cerraduras, cuan insegura era esta ciudad pues. Finalmente la dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó su hacha en el pasillo apoyada contra la pared y tiro las llaves sobre un platillo que estaba encima de una mesita a la entrada.

La mujer dio un par de pasos y se detuvo analizando el hogar de su anfitrión. La casa era grande tenía dos pisos. Nada más entrar esperaba un pasillo que acababa en un salón bastante grande. Tenía varios sofás, y alguna planta. Esto le pareció curioso a la pequeña demaciana, pues no se imaginaba al fornido guerrero regándolas y tomando cuidado de ellas. Rio para sus adentros. El fondo del salón parecía también una zona de trabajo, pues tenía un escritorio con varias hojas de papel esparcidas y varias estanterías archivadoras colgadas de la pared. Había además una puerta que parecía ser un pequeño armario. Al lado del salón estaban las escaleras de subida al segundo piso, e inmediatamente después había un arco enorme por el que se entraba a la cocina, que era de gran tamaño también, con una despensa igualmente grande.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?- Dijo él mientras tiraba sus pesadas hombreras al sofá, haciendo que los cojines se hundiesen un poco.

Ella avanzó un poco más y volvió a quedarse allí parada. Él la miró algo irritado mas ella le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa.

\- Ven, te enseño tu habitación, puedes dejar tus cosas allí-

Todo lo que él decía parecía sonar rudo pero Lux no le sumó importancia, pues claramente pudo ver que era una persona impaciente y sumamente irritable lo cual hacía que ella tratase de mantener la compostura más que nunca y tratar de salir viva de allí.

\- Solo traje esto. No contaba con mi estancia prolongada en esta ciudad...- Se lamentó un poco la muchacha, mas Darius la ignoró y subió por las escaleras, ella lo siguió de nuevo.

En el piso de arriba había varias puertas. Se dirigieron a la derecha primero. El guerrero señaló a la puerta más alejada.

\- Esa es mi habitación. Si ocurre algo me llamas. Pero no vas a entrar en ella- Le ordenó y acto seguido señaló una puerta al lado de la habitación del anfitrión.- Y ese es mi baño, tampoco vas a entrar ahí.-

\- Vale, cuando usted esté fuera curiosearé un poco.- Contestó ella divertida. Él le echó una mirada matadora.- Era una broma, solo una broma...- se justificó haciendo un gesto para que se tranquilizase.

Darius soltó un bufido y siguió hacía la izquierda. Abrió las dos puertas siguientes a su baño. Eran dos habitaciones, muy parecidas, no eran muy grandes pero ambas estaban muy iluminadas por un enorme ventanal. Tenían lo indispensable, una cama doble, un armario y un escritorio.

\- Quédate con la que quieras.- Dijo el guerrero.

\- Me quedo con la que está más cerca de la tuya.- contestó la muchacha señalando la más aproximada.

Él abrió otra puerta de manera brusca. Era un baño bastante grande tenía todo con lo que un baño podía contar, una bañera, una ducha, un inodoro, un lavamanos con su espejo y un pequeño botiquín.

\- Ese es tu baño.- le dijo.

Había otra puerta más, pero él la olvidó y se giró para irse a su habitación a quitarse el resto de la armadura. Sin embargo la muchacha se fijó en ella.

\- ¿Y esa de ahí? ¿Qué es?- Curioseó.

El guerrero se giró para mirar.

\- Ah. Ahí no hay nada, solo una pequeña biblioteca- Dijo desinteresadamente.

A Lux se le iluminaron los ojos. Su cara se llenó de absoluta felicidad.

\- ¿Le gusta leer?- Pregunto de manera enérgica levantándose sobre sus puntillas de la emoción.

\- No.- Respondió el hombre de manera brusca.

Darius no se consideraba una persona con un gran culto por los libros. Es más los consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, pues para él no aportaban nada. La vida se basaba en la fuerza, y la fuerza era lo que te mantenía con vida, o así pensaba él. La fuerza no se ganaba devorando libros, sino con la experiencia, y ésta se obtenía con la práctica.

\- Entonces.- Contestó ella.- ¿Por qué tiene una?- Su emoción desapareció al instante, pues pensaba que quizás tendría un compañero de lecturas, mas como ella se imaginaba, no era un hombre de versos y novelas.

\- Psé.- Dijo indiferente.- Venía con la casa y ahí la dejé.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?- suplicó con energía.

Se le habían sonrosado las mejillas por la noticia de la biblioteca, sus ojos brillaban más ahora que cuando la había conocido. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se había entrelazado las manos y las había puesto contra su pecho. Quería decirle que no. Que no curiosease por la casa. Y que quería verla lo menos posible durante su corta estancia allí, pues su sola presencia le resultaba molesta.

\- Haz lo que quieras- Se sorprendió así mismo contestándole lo contrario a sus pensamientos.

No hizo ademán de corregirse. La pequeña chica dio pequeñas palmaditas de alegría, dejó su maleta y su bastón en la habitación y sin quitarse la armadura se metió presurosa en la biblioteca. Darius volvió a lo suyo negando con la cabeza. Parecía una niña con sus caramelos favoritos. Sonrió para sí cuando recordó su cara de felicidad. Sorprendido por tales pensamientos los detuvo irritado. ¿Qué narices estaba pensando en una situación como esta?. Entró a su habitación, cerró de un portazo y comenzó a quitarse la pesada armadura.

Lux entró en la pequeña biblioteca. No tenía un gran tamaño, pero era preciosa. Estaba totalmente polvorienta, se notaba que nadie le había hecho caso en muchísimo tiempo. Tenía estanterías que llegaban al techo de una madera oscura y maciza. Los laterales de las mismas estaban tallados con finas figuras a modo de enredaderas y hojas. A un lado de la sala había una pequeña mesa para cuatro personas con una lamparilla que iluminaba uno de sus lados. Las sillas estaban hechas de la misma madera con un acolchado rojo el cual estaba sumamente polvoriento también. Al lado de la mesa había un ventanal por donde entraba la luz del sol, haciendo que la pequeña biblioteca se viese histórica y tradicional. El suelo era en cuadrícula blanca y negra encontrándose en el centro de la sala formando un dibujo simétrico.

La chica empezó a buscar entre los libros. Había bastantes aunque todos estaban desordenados. Tardó en decidirse por cual empezar pues cada uno de ellos le despertaba cierta curiosidad. Encontró uno de poemas variados. Lo cogió y le limpió el polvo con la mano. Leyó la contraportada donde estaban escritos los nombres de los autores que participaban en el hermoso libro.

Para empezar se quedaría con ese. Decidida se fue hacia la mesa. Antes de sentarse sacudió el polvo de la silla con la mano.

Estando ya sentada cerró los ojos. Era un ambiente tan pacífico que podía imaginarse estando en Demacia. Sus recuerdos tomaron posesión de su mente. Recordó cuando ella y su hermano eran pequeños. Garen, a menudo se frustraba por los entrenamientos tan duros que se exigía a sí mismo. Siempre fue una persona muy competitiva, pues el honor y el orgullo para él iban tomados de la mano. Cuando éste llegaba a casa malhumorado, se pasaba días sin comer y durmiendo poco, malmetiendo contra cualquiera que se pusiese en su camino. No es que su hermano fuera mala persona, o un niño problemático, es que el peso del honor de toda la familia era cargado siempre a sus hombros que, para un niño de doce o trece años era demasiado que abarcar entre sus pequeños brazos. Un niño debería de ser tan solo un niño, vivir su vida como un niño, pero para su hermano esto fue imposible, sacrificó su niñez por las continuas expectativas de su familia.

Una noche Luxanna se despertó y escuchó a su hermano en la habitación de al lado. Parecía estar haciendo una especie de entrenamiento mas el muchacho sonaba exhausto.

Ella salió de su cuarto, picó en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Abrió la puerta aun no teniendo el permiso, y se encontró al niño tumbado en la cama fingiendo estar dormido.

\- Sé que estas despierto.- Dijo una infanta Lux

\- Vete.- Contestó el pequeño enfadado

La niña no le hizo caso, se deslizó hasta su cama y se metió con él en la misma.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?-

El muchacho se giró para verle la cara. La niña se fijó en que tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz mocosa. Estaba enrojecido y sudado por el esfuerzo hecho previamente.

\- Tengo pesadillas muy a menudo- Dijo él deprimido

\- ¿Pesadillas acerca de qué?-

\- No lo voy a conseguir Lux.- Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lágrimas que él intentó parar inmediatamente. – Cada día trato de dar lo mejor de mí, pero no puedo más, siempre fallo, siempre me derrotan, intento superarme, intento... intento..., ya no sé qué hacer. No pasaré la prueba para entrar en la infantería. Papá y mamá me van a odiar por ser tan débil-

Su hermana le limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.

\- Espera aquí vengo ahora.-

La pequeña niña saltó de la cama y se fue a su habitación a buscar un cuento. Cogió el libro y regresó con su hermano. Encendió la luz. Y se dispuso a leer antes de que Garen pudiese recriminarle que no era un mocoso para que le leyese cuentos de críos.

La suave voz de su hermana tranquilizaba al pequeño aprendiz de guerrero, que poco a poco empezó a notar el sopor del cansancio. Apenas prestaba atención a la historia, pero la lectura era sumamente relajante. Unos minutos después la chiquilla terminó el delgado librillo. Miró hacia el muchacho. Éste parecía mucho más calmado.

\- Si algo no te sale bien hoy- Dijo ella.- Inténtalo mañana, y si no sale bien mañana, pues puede que pasado mañana. Pero la frustración solo lleva a más frustración. Busca una alternativa que te calme hermano. Algo como leer. Que te permita irte lejos, para que, cuando regreses hayas recuperado las fuerzas para volver a intentarlo otra vez con más energía.- Sonrío cálidamente al niño.

Garen le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿Puedes volver a leerme el cuento?- Le pidió

La infanta asintió y volvió a leer de nuevo el relato corto. Cuando terminó su hermano dormía plácidamente. Ella apagó la luz, le dio un beso y se fue a su habitación.

Desde entonces, siempre que Garen está frustrado, lee para evadirse.

Después de ponerse cómodo, Darius bajó a la cocina, estaba hambriento así que se hizo un bocadillo y se fue a su mesa de trabajo. Allí planificaba horarios y tareas para sus tropas, además de los entrenamientos. Estaba seguro de que Vladimir no había designado a la persona correcta para hacer las tareas que él tenía al cargo. No obstante iría a asegurarse el próximo día por la mañana de que todo iba bien. Para el comandante sus tropas eran una parte muy importante de su vida. Se había abierto paso hacía su puesto, un gran puesto a su parecer, gracias a su fuerza, su valentía y su destreza en combate, algo que inspiraba a la gente de Noxus. No era un hombre que fallase a sus soldados, ni que se tomase días libres o vacaciones faltando a su trabajo. Estaba seguro de que sus hombres se harían preguntas del porqué de su repentina desaparición. Intentaría contestar a las preguntas lo más discreto posible, pues dar la información de que tenía una demaciana a su cargo no beneficiaba a nadie, así pues, esa respuesta debía de evadirla.

Hacía ya unas horas que la muchacha se había encerrado en la biblioteca. Para el guerrero esto fue un descanso. Quizás no haya sido tan malo que ella supiera lo que era esa sala, inútil antaño tenía la función ahora de distraer a la curiosa chica y que no lo molestase de más.

Finalmente ella bajó a hacerle compañía. Lux era una persona que se divertía estando rodeada de personas, y aunque de vez en cuando disfrutaba de su soledad, sus periodos de paz y pensamiento, también lo hacía con el barullo del ir y venir de la gente.

Iba ataviada con unas mallas ajustadas negras y una camiseta blanca caída en su hombro derecho. Era la ropa más cómoda que llevaba por ello decidió usarlo como pijama. No había hecho una maleta con demasiadas provisiones, pues contaba con llegar a Noxus y volver en el día a Demacia, pero fueron planes frustrados.

Darius se fijó en ella mas intentó ignorarla y siguió con sus tareas. Ella cogió una silla de la cocina, la puso al lado de la de él y se sentó.

\- ¿Qué hace?- curioseó

\- Trabajo.- Contestó éste rudo.

La muchacha se levantó un poco sobre su silla para poder ver en qué estaba trabajando, suponía que él no le diría nada más. Cuando acabo de curiosear se sentó normal de nuevo, abrió el libro que llevaba y comenzó a leer.

El guerrero comenzó a molestarse, no porque la chica fuera ruidosa, no hacía ruido alguno, pero su sola presencia le perturbaba. Trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo sin embargo a veces se encontraba mirándola sin querer reaccionando de inmediato apartando la mirada de ella mas no podía evitar echar un vistazo de vez en cuando.

Las manos de la muchacha eran pequeñas y finas. Se fijó en que aun llevaba la marca que le había dejado antes, se miró su mano, comparadas con las de ella eran toscas y grandes, empezó a sentirse un poco culpable, quizás debería haber medido mejor su fuerza. Sujetaba el libro por el centro con una mano mientras que con la otra se cercioraba de que las hojas se quedasen quietas. Las pestañas de la chica eran rubias y largas, chocaban de manera suave unas contra otras cuando parpadeaba. Su boca estaba entreabierta, de vez en cuando sonreía o movía los labios absortos también en la lectura. Darius fue bajando poco a poco su vista. El hombro al descubierto era tan fino como lo era el resto de su cuerpo, tenía también unas cuantas pecas esparcidas a voluntad natural.

Intentando volver a concentrarse levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Luxanna. El guerrero se sorprendió, pues estaba tan absorto mirándola que no se había dado cuenta de que era descubierto.

\- ¿Se ha cansado de trabajar?- Preguntó la chiquilla amablemente.

\- No.- Contestó el comandante y volvió a sus quehaceres maldiciéndose a sí mismo por estar mirando lo que no debía y encima ser descubierto.

Ella sonrió, le tocó el brazo para obtener de nuevo su atención. El hombre la miró irritado, no tanto con ella como consigo mismo. Cuando obtuvo lo que quería ésta continuó.

\- Escuche.- Le pidió cortésmente

 _"Toma un cuerpo, prisionero del miedo,_  
y arrebátale la soledad, sin límite de lunas.  
Devuélvele la confianza al pulso de sus noches,  
entablando batalla contra desengaños y adioses.  
En la estación de los besos, no habrá ganador.  
Ya no sabrá a insomnio de trenes el rayar del alba."

Su voz entonaba los versos de una manera tan suave, que parecía estar hecha de ellos. Aquellos labios de muñeca dulce, brillantes como lo era el resto de ella, se movían tan a la perfección que le costaba apartar su mirada.

Cuando ella acabó de leer ambos se quedaron en silencio y quietos durante un rato. En ese tiempo se sintió tan liviano y lleno de paz como nunca antes se había sentido. ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Le había lanzado algún hechizo oculto? Fuera como fuese, aquel minuto pareció durar horas, horas de auténtica tranquilidad, donde nada ni nadie existía. No había Noxus, no había Demacia, no había órdenes, no había molestias ni irritaciones. Solo él. Y ella. Y su voz.

\- ¿Qué le pareció?- Rompió la muchacha el momento

\- No sé- Respondió casi de inmediato sin pensarlo.

\- ¿No le parece precioso?- Insistió ella.

<<Preciosa me pareces...>> Antes de que su pensamiento llegase a término Darius golpeó la mesa con las dos manos y se levantó súbitamente. Esa mujer no era una maga, era una bruja, acababa de llegar y lo había enredado todo. ¿Por qué se encontraba con tales pensamientos en contra de su voluntad? Era bonita, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero ya está. Se acabó. La quería lejos, muy lejos en estos cuatro días.


	6. Empatía

Lux se sobresaltó por el brusco golpe que Darius había dado a la mesa. No pretendía irritarle, la poesía solía calmar a su hermano, más este hombre no se parecía en nada a él.  ¿Cómo podía estar irritado con todos y con todo durante las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿Realmente se podía vivir así? La chica decidió no interferir en la huida del guerrero lejos de ella. Estaba claro que le molestaba. Así que después de ese violento corte dejó las cosas estar. Cerró el libro, cogió dos folios en blanco de la mesa del anfitrión, un bolígrafo y subió a su habitación a escribir dos cartas. La primera sería para Garen y la segunda sería una carta informativa para Jarvan III.

Antes de subir a su cuarto se fijó en el guerrero. Estaba en la cocina, parecía estar cocinando algo mas no quiso seguir mirándole pues temía que eso le irritara aún más. No estaba en su terreno, debía de cuidarse sola y, aunque el noxiano la había tomado bajo su responsabilidad no se fiaba lo más mínimo de él.

Antes de partir hacia  Noxus la muchacha se había informado de los noxianos más sobresalientes del lugar. Recopiló toda la información que pudo para su viaje. De algunos encontró sumamente poco, como era el caso del viejo cuervo, pero en el caso de Darius, todo su historial era recopilado en Demacia. Era un hombre intrépido, sus tropas triunfaban lideradas por él donde quiera que fuere. No tenía misericordia alguna, pues no le importaba anciano, mujer o niño, si la orden era tomar un territorio éste lo tomaría a hendidura de hacha si hacía falta. Su niñez le resultó realmente lastimera a Lux, sobreviviendo con su hermano a cuestas, huérfano desde su infancia más tierna. La chica se sintió afortunada de tener a sus padres y a su hermano, pero a la vez se sentía egoísta por comparar su niñez con la del guerrero. Intentó empatizar, ¿cómo sería si ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo que pasó él?, y comprendió, nada le había dado la sociedad al fornido guerrero para sentirse feliz por las cosas que le rodeaban, su vida era supervivencia, su supervivencia se lograba mediante la fuerza, la fuerza se conseguía machacando lo débil. <<Ojalá algún día cambie su pensamiento, ojalá algún día ese hombre encuentre la paz y la felicidad y vea lo bello que es vivir, lo bella que es la vida>> pensó Luxanna.

Estando en su habitación escribió primero la carta para Jarvan, al ser meramente informativa no le tomó mucho tiempo. Decía así:

                                                                                                                   Carta a S.M el Rey de Demacia

                                                                                                                    Señor Jarvan III.

Su Majestad:

 

Me dirijo a usted para infórmarle que las cosas en Noxus están bien.

Voy a explayarme un poco, pues a mi considerar la situación lo requiere:

He de quedarme cuatro días más en la ciudad, pues parece ser que el pacto que habíamos convenido no era sabido por el embajador puesto al cargo.

Me han informado que Swain, El General del Alto Mando Noxiano, estará de regreso para entonces, informándosele de una reunión urgente conmigo. Espero poder cumplir con su misión y firmar la tan ansiada paz que llevamos buscando tras tantos años de guerra.

En cuanto tenga más noticias enviaré otra carta urgente a Su Majestad.

Atentamente

Luxanna Crownguard.

Cuando terminó dejó la carta a un lado, y se dispuso a escribir a Garen. Cerró los ojos pensando qué decirle, pero no tardó mucho pues las palabras surgieron por sí solas:

Mi queridísimo hermano:

 

Te echo tantísimo de menos.

He estado demasiado ansiosa por el acabar de esta misión que he sido muy desconsiderada al no evaluar todas las situaciones que podían haber ocurrido. He tenido mucha suerte. Parece ser que las cosas se van a desarrollar de manera pacífica y tan solo tengo que estar aquí un poco más de tiempo antes de que pueda volver a verte de nuevo. ¡Cada vez que lo pienso me vuelvo más y más ansiosa aún!

Estoy con Darius. Ha decidido hacerse responsable de mí personalmente. Tiene un casa muy confortable quien lo hubiera imaginado ¿eh?. Me fijé que en el salón tiene unas delicadas plantas, la verdad que no me lo imagino tomando cuidado de ellas. Sé que tienes una rivalidad enorme con él y hago caso a todas y cada una de las advertencias que me has dado desde que era pequeña, además antes de venir me he informado acerca de todos y cada uno de los noxianos que he podido. Pero, no sé, algo me dice que al menos en  mi corta estancia aquí puedo confiar en él. Espero no estar equivocada, me mantendré vigilante en  todo momento.

Sé que es mucho pedir, pero por favor hermano, no te preocupes por mí. De momento la situación está bajo control, y aunque con Noxus nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar, he visto a todos bastante volcados en este pacto. Así que pienso que realmente lo necesitan tanto como nosotros.

¿Y a ti qué tal te va?, espero que todo bien. Dale un beso a papá y a mamá de mi parte.

Escríbeme pronto por favor.

Te quiere mucho.

Lux.

Cuando acabó las dobló cuidadosamente en tres partes y llevó las cartas al guerrero que aún seguía metido en la cocina. Mientras bajaba al piso inferior iba pensando en qué poder decirle, pues temía la negativa de él ante la petición de enviar las cartas.

Cuando llegó se puso a su lado y rezó poniéndose las cartas contra su pecho.

El noxiano estaba haciendo la comida, y la verdad que no se le daba nada mal, parecía diestro en la cocina, todo lo contrario a ella, pues Luxanna fue criada en la abundancia y sus padres tenían servicio contratado para esos quehaceres diarios.

Cuando se percató de que ella estaba a su lado volvió a ofuscarse. Se metió un trozo de carne en la boca mientras le preguntaba de manera violenta.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Ella apretó las cartas aún más.

-Me preguntaba… si podría usted enviar estas cartas a Demacia, no tengo idea de qué dirección poner y…

-Trae- Le contestó arrancándole casi las cartas de la mano.

Darius se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a leerlas mientras seguía masticando el pedazo de carne que se había metido en la boca.

Ella se sorprendió y acto seguido intentó impedirle que continuase con su lectura.

-¡E-e-espere!- y agarró una de las cartas por el extremo de arriba.- Preferiría que fuesen confidenciales, hay cosas personales ahí escritas, no hay información que ponga en p…

Antes de que acabara de hablar el enorme guerrero la miró de manera acusadora, iba a cogerle la mano que agarraba una de  las cartas, mas vio la rojez de su muñeca y se contuvo.

-Si no las puedo leer entonces no te las voy a enviar-  
-Yo… solo… por favor…- rogó la pequeña muchacha  
-No me molestes más, o las leo y las envío o no lo hago y se acabó-

Ella soltó la carta, suspiró y se sentó al lado de él. Miró hacia abajo, pues la carta escrita a Garen contenía información de su parecer y eso le resultaba algo vergonzoso. Pero quería comunicarse con su hermano, así que asintió con la cabeza en señal de permiso para que las leyera.

El hombre procedió a ello. Luxanna mantenía gacha la mirada, no quería perturbarle de ninguna de las maneras.

Cuando éste acabó dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y se ocupó de la comida que estaba cocinando. Finalmente ella impaciente por la espera preguntó.

-¿Las va a enviar?- Su tono de voz se tildaba de una inocencia casi fingida.  
-Sí- respondió sin dar más explicaciones.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba tan feliz que tuvo que controlarse para no hacer un pequeño bailoteo delante del guerrero. Se levantó con energía y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

-Vuelve a sentarte- Ordenó Darius.

La muchacha se giró de manera casi robótica. Ese tono no le había gustado nada, se le aceleró el corazón de los nervios y levantó la guardia. Lo miró. La oscuridad de sus ojos la engullían de forma cruel, su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca apretada. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y con las cejas  para que se sentase inmediatamente. Ella dudó, al final cedió, volvió a adentrarse en la cocina lentamente sin dejar de mirarle y se sentó. Juntó sus piernas y se cogió ambas manos con fuerza.

El comandante cogió una silla y la puso al lado de la de ella, se sentó y giró la silla de Lux de manera brusca para estar sentados frente a frente. La chica se sorprendió un poco por el gesto violento de él.

-¿Qué información tienes sobre mí y sobre mi hermano?- Exigió saber

-Pues… No demasiada, solo algunos archivos sobre sus batallas libradas- Mintió ésta.

Darius apretó su mandíbula y sus puños. Se inclinó un poco y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de la chiquilla con ambos brazos, acortando el espacio libre de ésta para maniobrar. Ella sintió la amenaza implícita de ese movimiento, se asustó, pero no dejó que el miedo que le causaba el gigante que tenía en frente la amedrentara. Detuvo su aprensión y lo miró directamente a los ojos. No iba a ponérselo tan fácil. Si iban a luchar, bien, lucharían, pero no sacrificaría información que Demacia guardaba con recelo.

  -Estás jugando con fuego- Le dijo el hombre casi en un susurro.

   -Y usted juega con lo que no conoce- Le desafió esta.

La paciencia del guerrero se agotó, de forma repentina él la cogió del cuello, una sola mano le bastó para rodearlo, esta vez midió su fuerza, solo apretó lo suficiente pare cerciorarse de que ella no se movía. Instintivamente la mujer cogió su muñeca con fuerza para librarse de su atadura.

 -No tengo más información acerca de usted o de su hermano- Lo miró directamente a los ojos- Así que le suplico que de forma pacífica me suelte o me tendré que defender.

Lux estaba molesta, consigo misma por ser tan descuidada, pero también con él por ser como era. Todo se estaba complicando de una manera absurda, y aunque no deseaba mal alguno para el hombre que le acogía en su casa, en ese mismo instante quería descargar toda su magia sobre él. Pero era sensata y empática, a menudo controlaba las situaciones en las que repentinamente se veía envuelta, y ésta no iba a ser una excepción. Esperaba que el guerrero se lo pensase antes de hacer otro movimiento como ese, confiaba en la prudencia de él. Éste acercó el rostro al de ella y la miró directamente, intentado descifrarla, pescando la mentira en ese mar azul que ella tenía por ojos. La chica no temió, lo retó a que la encontrase. Al final Darius desistió y la soltó. Se levantó a servir la comida en unos platos.

Ella se quedó un rato sentada, se tocó el cuello pensativa. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Ahora mismo estaba muy irritada con él. No solo por el hecho de querer ver las cartas, o de intentar sonsacarle información de esa manera. También era la forma en la que él veía desprecio en ella. Continuamente la despreciaba, Lux era capaz de entenderlo pues eran nacionalmente enemigos, mas no entendía ese desprecio parcial que parecía tener por ella. Un solo acercamiento bastaba para que éste se ofuscase << ¿Por qué?>> pensó. << ¿Era por ser la hermana de Garen? ¿Es que había hecho algo tan grave como para comportarse así en particular?>>

 

 

El guerrero le sirvió el plato en la mesa, después colocó el suyo delante y comenzó comer. Mas la mujer no hizo ademán alguno de imitarlo. Siguió en aquella postura, con su mano sobre su cuello durante unos minutos, pensativa.

Él la observó durante ese tiempo. Parecía profundamente apenada por lo sucedido. Su mirada estaba perdida en la profundidad del tiempo, sus labios se apretaban con fuerza. Darius se encontró con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Viéndola así su corazón volvía a oprimir su pecho. Posó los cubiertos y esperó a que ella se incorporara para comer, pues en aquella situación le costaba disfrutar de la comida. Se empezó a irritar, ¿Qué narices le pasaba?, no era para tanto ¡Hasta había medido su fuerza para no hacerle daño! ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? <<Si no quiere comer que no coma>> pensó, pero ¿Por qué verla así le hacía sentirse extraño? Las cosas se estaban tornando más raras a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mas fuera como fuese en ese mismo instante Darius solo quería comer y ya está.

-Deberías…- Comenzó a hablar para dejar de sentirse culpable e instar a la muchacha para que empezara a comer.-

-Lo siento- Le cortó ella levantándose rápidamente de su asiento- No tengo apetito-

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa fingida y se fue a su habitación. Él la observó irse sin mediar palabra, se acarició la frente pensativo. Miró su plato y luego miró al de ella con desazón. Él también había perdido el apetito. Guardó la comida para no desperdiciarla, limpió un poco la encimera y se quedó apoyado en ella durante un rato. Su pecho no dejaba de sentirse vacío, en ocasiones la mismísima respiración le dolía. Se miró la mano con la que había rodeado el cuello de Lux. Su tacto era… era… suave y… fino… y era cálido. Frunció el ceño, se tocó la frente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?


	7. Colores

Lux se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se quedó un rato apoyada en ella pensativa. No sabía si era por la repentina reacción de Darius, quizás por estar lejos de su casa o quizás por el sentimiento negativo que él sentía hacía ella, pero la muchacha no se encontraba en condiciones de lidiar con nadie en ese momento. Trato de tranquilizarse. Se fijó en su maleta entreabierta y se dispuso a sacar y colocar la poca ropa que tenía en el armario que había en su cuarto. Luego se fijó en su armadura, la colocó encima de una silla que había en una esquina de su dormitorio con cuidado y acarició el símbolo demaciano de sus hombreras. <<Te echo de menos>> pensó. Acto seguido miró por el ventanal que tenía su habitación, se fijó que la casa tenía una pequeña parte trasera accediéndose a ella por el exterior. La zona estaba asfaltada y pegada a la pared de la casa había una canasta de baloncesto. <<¿Le gustará jugar? O ¿Será solo porque también vino incluida con la casa?>> Se preguntó para sí.

Lo cierto es que no conocía bien a ese hombre en absoluto por mucho que hubiera leído sobre él en los archivos de Demacia. No le gustó lo que había pasado en la cocina mas pensándoselo mejor Lux también recordó que había preguntado por su hermano. Se preocupaba por él. La pequeña chica sonrió.

-Hay luz en su corazón- susurró pensativa.

De alguna manera ese hombre le intrigaba. Y aunque sus maneras eran rudas y toscas, también notó cierta preocupación cuando la arrancó del lado de Vladimir. Quería conocerle mejor, quería saber más sobre él, no entendía el porqué de su parecer mas la mujer no lo frenaba. Desear conocer mejor a una persona siempre es bueno, pues puede llegar a convertirse en una parte indispensable de ti. A Lux ya le había pasado con varias personas, y aunque en principio las cosas pueden ser un poco difíciles por la situación en la que uno se encuentra, al final llegar a trabar amistad siempre hace a uno feliz. Y a la pequeña muchacha le encantaba hacer amigos.

Por otra parte, ella también había sido ruda con él. Yéndose así de la mesa, rechazando la comida que él había preparado para los dos. Además, después de todo le había dicho que iba a enviar las cartas. Puso las manos en su pecho. Le debía una disculpa. ¡Sí eso haría!.

De pronto la pesadumbre, la añoranza y la tristeza que Lux arrastraba desapareció. Volvió a sentirse enérgica y alegre de nuevo. No obstante esperaría otro poco más para estar segura y tranquila, pues el corazón aún le latía rápido del encontronazo que tuvo con el guerrero. Cuando se viese preparada iría a hablar con él.

 

 

Darius quería trabajar pero ya estaba cansado de planificar horarios y tareas, además su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que le estaba pasando. Sincerándose consigo mismo, ya no era capaz de distinguir según qué cosas, pues se sentía confuso acerca de esa muchacha.

Quería ir a ver a sus tropas mas ya había decido ir al siguiente día por la mañana. Algo que le calmaba mucho era hacer deporte, cuando algo le frustraba mucho o estaba irritado por algo, salía a jugar al baloncesto o se ejercitaba en su habitación. Así que eso haría. Se dispuso a ir a su dormitorio, se fijó en la puerta del cuarto de Lux y se quedó un rato mirándola. Otra vez sentimientos de culpabilidad surgieron ininterrumpidamente sin poder frenarlos de ninguna forma. Pero los ignoró pues él no había actuado mal. Era una demaciana y no le gustaba que curiosease en su vida, menos aun sabiendo quien era su hermano. Sabía de sobra que la chica ocultaba más de lo que parecía mostrar, si para protegerse o para proteger a su hermano tenía que ser mediante la fuerza la usaría como muchas veces antes había hecho. Tras imaginársela a ella y a él en combate sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ya estaba bien de pensar. Ya era suficiente.

Se metió en su habitación y empezó a hacer pesas. Dejó la mente en blanco. Solo se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Poco a poco la irritación del día, la confusión y la molestia fueron desapareciendo. Pasaron horas. Ya estaba haciéndose de noche, no se había dado cuenta de la hora. Paró de ejercitarse y se limpió la cara sudada con la camiseta que llevaba.

Bajó a la cocina para beber unos buenos vasos de agua. De la que bajaba se percató de que Lux había salido de su habitación. Se encontraba en el salón apoyada en el reposabrazos del sofá  con las piernas extendidas a lo largo de éste. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que leía que no se dio cuenta de que el guerrero estaba allí. Se veía en una completa y absoluta paz. Con el anochecer por llegar y la tenue luz de la sala, otra vez la muchacha parecía brillar por sí sola. Era como un cuento de hadas. Apartó rápido la mirada en cuento volvió a encontrarse con sus pensamientos abstractos.

Bebió y se fue a darse una buena ducha. Luego bajó a la cocina de nuevo para recalentar lo que había dejado de la comida pues ahora sí que estaba hambriento y nada ni nadie le iba a quitar cenar.

Cuando Lux notó el ruido de la cocina marcó la página del libro por la que iba leyendo, lo cerró y se levantó a husmear. Allí estaba el fornido guerrero. Estaba haciendo la cena.

 

Darius notó que la muchacha se acercaba de nuevo. Se puso a la par de él. El noxiano empezó a sentirse nervioso e irritado al notar que la chica lo observaba. << ¿Y ahora qué cojones querrá?>> se preguntó.

Ella se puso de puntillas para mirar mejor lo que estaba haciendo y finalmente habló.

-¿Va a cenar?- Su tono era amable y cálido de nuevo.  
-Sí- Mas el de Darius era tan rudo como siempre.  
-¿Puedo yo también…?- Preguntó la muchacha casi en un susurro de ruego.

No sabía por qué pero al guerrero le encantaba que ella rogase de esa manera, le hacía pensar que él tenía el control de la situación, cosa que era difícil de sentir cuando de ella se trataba, pues últimamente le parecía que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Sí, ahora caliento lo tuyo-

Ella se puso detrás de él se impulsó un poco con las puntas de los pies y le toco el pelo.

Darius se quedó un segundo petrificado por el tacto de la mano de la chica, sus músculos volvieron a tensarse mucho. Se dio la vuelta de manera brusca y se puso cara a cara con la chica, ella le sonrió feliz aun con la mano levantada. Se quedó otro segundo mirándola desde arriba, estaba muy cerca de él, podía fijarse en cada una de las pecas de su cara. <<Dios, ¿Por qué es tan sumamente guapa?>> pensó. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué cojones haces?- Le espetó.  
-Es que me parecía que tenía el pelo húmedo, y así es, ¿quiere que se lo seque bien?-

Estaba bien, ella solo trataba de ayudar, con ese pensamiento él intento tranquilizarse se dio la vuelta y siguió a lo suyo.

-Déjalo-

Sonó irritado así que la muchacha no quiso perturbarlo más. No estaba allí para molestarle, es más quería poder adaptarse, ver qué era lo que le molestaba y lo que no. Además también quería disculparse por lo sucedido así que se sentó a la mesa y espero paciente a que Darius terminase.

Cuando éste terminó sirvió los platos y se puso a comer. Ella miró para su plato pensando cómo empezar a expresarse, a expresar lo que sentía sin irritarlo de nuevo. Solo quería abrirse a él. Quizás esto le llevaría a enredarlo todo más, pero había que intentarlo. Se animó a sí misma para sus adentros y empezó.

-Darius…-

-¿Hmm?- Contestó este mientras comía.

-Solo quería disculparme por lo de antes. Siento haber rechazado el quedarme y comer, después de que usted lo preparase yo… yo…-

El guerrero la miró, ¿En serio se estaba disculpando?, ella no había hecho nada malo, más bien era todo lo contrario. Analizó su expresión, parecían disculpas sinceras, de verdad estaba sintiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Él llevaba todo el día apartándola de sí mismo. Siendo tosco y bruto mas él no lo sentía por ella, ¿O sí?, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que le asolaba cada vez que se comportaba así con ella?. El hombre sabía bien lo que era. La muchacha se había comportado siempre muy amable con él, intentando siempre molestar poco, acercándose a hablar siendo rechazada una y otra vez, y por último le había agarrado del cuello. ¿Pero por qué? Oh, también sabía el porqué de su comportamiento violento. No había persona en Noxus que se comportarse así de amable con alguien a no ser que quisiera algo o quisiera venderte a alguien. Más bien no existía persona así en toda Runaterra. Esta chica no iba a ser diferente. Entonces ¿por qué cuando se comportaba así con el resto del mundo no le importaba mas con ella parecía dudar?.

Lux lo miró a los ojos, y en la oscuridad de la mirada del muchacho encontró el apoyo y la fuerza para seguir, pues eso se le daba muy bien, encontrar un camino despejado en una senda oscura. Continuó.

-Mire, no quiero poner excusas, pero siento que hago cosas mal o cosas que le perjudican y de todo corazón le digo que no quiero perturbarle. Yo he sido brusca al medio día y lo siento. Pero ¿puede decirme el porqué de esa actitud para conmigo? ¿Es quizás por ser la hermana de Garen?. Yo… bueno yo sé de vuestra rivalidad. Pero señor, yo no soy mi hermano. Solo espero que me dé una oportunidad para conocerme mejor. Entiendo que sospeche de mí pues soy demaciana y tenemos una diferencia de territorios clara. Pero de verdad si usted quiere, podremos hacer la convivencia entre nosotros más llevadera. Solo dígame qué le molesta e intentare apaciguarlo en estos días que restan.-

Él guerrero tragó lo que tenía en la boca y posó los cubiertos. Su cabeza le gritaba que le dijese todo, absolutamente todo, que le parecía preciosa, que no podía parar de mirarla, que se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar en esas cosas, que le echaba la culpa a ella pues no se creía que pudiese pensar así de una maldita demaciana, que quería que todo parase, que quería que se fuese de una vez para volver a ser el de siempre. Quería decirle… quería…

-Me molesta mucho que me trates de usted, no soy un viejo.- Le espetó.

-Ah…- Dijo ella algo sorprendida- No es porque piense eso de usted en absoluto es solo que me educaron…-

-Lo vuelves a hacer- La interrumpió

-Lo siento, intentaré no hacerlo más- Ella le sonrió amigablemente- ¿Hay algo más que le… ¡te! moleste? – Se corrigió sonrojándose un poco.

A Darius ese gesto le pareció adorable.

Después de la conversación el hombre estaba mucho más aliviado, su corazón ya no le oprimía tanto el pecho. Cogió los cubiertos para seguir comiendo. La muchacha también notó que las cosas se habían destensado e imitó a su anfitrión y se dispuso a comer.

-No te pareces en nada a tu hermano- Esta vez el tono del guerrero era más relajado.

-¡Oh!- Replicó ésta- Quizás sea por la forma en la que ambos gritamos ¡Demacia!- Bromeó y se rio un poco.

Darius captó la broma de la chica, pues siempre le había parecido que Garen era estúpido gritando eso en cada encuentro, y sonrió un poco.

Lux se quedó mirándolo, sus mejillas se sonrosaron de nuevo, estaba muy contenta, no, no solo contenta, estaba muy feliz de que las cosas se hubieran tornado así. Él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba. Se puso serio inmediatamente.

-¿Qué?- Le espetó  
-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír- dijo ella feliz- tienes una sonrisa muy bonita-

El guerrero no contestó, se puso nervioso, se le aceleró el corazón, se sentía contento también, parecía una montaña rusa, pues sus sentimientos estando con ella siempre se desbordaban, daba igual hacia qué lado fuera, además con la manera de ser que tenía la muchacha tampoco le ayudaba mucho a aplacar lo que sentía.  

La chica probó al fin bocado, estaba delicioso, realmente Darius era diestro con la cocina. Todo parecía salir bien. <<Después de una tempestad siempre llega la calma>> pensó mientras comía contenta.

-Está delicioso- Le hizo saber a su chef.  
-Para ya- Dijo él mirando hacia otro lado.  
-¿Qué pare el qué?- contestó ella con la boca llena.  
-De hacerme cumplidos-  
-¿Es molesto?- Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa  
-Sí-  
-Entonces perdona por molestarte, pero me temo que no podré hacer nada. Vas a tener que aguantar que te moleste un poco más de esa manera.-

Darius miró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En ese momento un solo gesto más de la pequeña chica podría desbocar por completo sus sentimientos. Estaba empezando a sentir calor. <<Vamos a poner distancia>> se dijo. Y sin mediar palabra se levantó a fregar los cacharros. Abrió el grifo de agua fría primero, mojó una mano y se la pasó por la cara y por el cuello antes de ponerse a fregar.

Ella seguía disfrutando de su comida.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- Preguntó con interés mientras seguía con su cena  
-¿Qué? – Respondió confuso  
-Es para conocernos mejor-  
-Estas tomando mucha confianza chica… - Advirtió el guerrero  
-Vamos… si solo es una pregunta simple, no te estoy pidiendo tu partida de nacimiento-  
-No lo sé, no tengo ninguno, los colores solo están pues, están ahí, y ya.- respondió de forma tosca.  
-¿Ninguno?- Preguntó ella algo apenada- ¡Pues a mí me gustan todos!- dijo enérgica- En especial los colores del arcoíris-

 El guerrero no le respondió, quería evitar girarse y verla en ese momento, sabía que la muchacha tendría una expresión bonita y radiante y por hoy bastaba ya de acelerarse. Cuando terminó de secar los cacharros los guardó.

-Me voy ya a la cama- Informó a Lux  
-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- Dijo ella algo apenada- Queda poco para las diez, ¿Por qué no esperas unos minutos?- Rogó.

Él volvió a sentirse alagado, pues la muchacha estaba a gusto con su compañía, y si por él fuese se quedaría con ella toda la noche. Pero eso no terminaría bien. Resopló.

-No, me voy ya- Dijo saliendo de la cocina.- Cuando acabes friega tu plato- Le ordenó  
-¡Buenas noches!- Le deseó ésta enérgica.  
-Sí. A ti también- Le respondió torpemente.  
 

Darius fue al baño antes de acostarse. Se lavó los dientes, se quitó el pijama y se metió en la cama. Cuando su espalda tocó el colchón respiró profundamente de alivio. Estaba cansado, no tardaría en dormirse. Tumbado bocarriba empezaron a fluir sus pensamientos mientras se dormía. Estaba contento. A pesar de lo problemático que había sido todo, el día había acabado de una manera muy satisfactoria. Y como no, comenzó a pensar en Lux. Esa chica le atraía físicamente estaba claro, pero además era altamente impredecible, tenía que reconocer que nunca se había encontrado con nadie así. A ella parecía agradarle su compañía, cosa que no le solía pasar muy a menudo con las personas. << ¿Quizás podría yo llegar a gustarle?>> pensó. Pero en el momento contuvo sus pensamientos. No era un chico de dieciséis años para andar pensando en cosas como esas, como si de un pipiolo se tratase. Además, si ella gustase de él ¿qué?, no es como si un noxiano y una demaciana pudieran llevar una relación. ¿O quizás sí? ¿Quién  dice que no podrían?. Se imaginó la situación, observándola por siempre leer, que ella le estuviera esperando cada vez que él llegase a casa. ¿Quizás lo saludaría con un beso?, eso sería muy propio de ella… <<¡¿Qué cojones estoy pensando?!>> se dijo. Y acto seguido se forzó a dormir.


	8. Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema aquí mencionado es de Blas Otero, se titula "Hombre"

La mañana se levantó nublada. Darius se despertó poco a poco. Comenzó el día con buen pie. Quizás fuese fruto de lo pasado la noche anterior o quizás porque al guerrero le encantaban los días sin Sol.

Se frotó los ojos y bostezó, miró su despertador, eran las siete menos cuarto de la mañana. Se sentó sobre cama y se lo pensó un poco antes de levantarse, pues aún no había espabilado del todo.

Decidió desperezarse pues quería salir de casa a las ocho en punto para ir a ver a sus tropas. Hoy sería un buen día, entrenar con sus hombres y verles hacerlo siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño se lavó la cara con agua fría y bajó a la cocina a desayunar, como de costumbre se preparó unas tostadas y un café. Cuando se sentó a la mesa a desayunar se fijó que había una nota escrita. Se la acercó y la leyó.

 _“Luchando, cuerpo a cuerpo, con la muerte,_  
al borde del abismo, estoy clamando  
a Dios. Y su silencio, retumbando,  
ahoga mi voz en el vacío inerte.  
  
Oh Dios. Si he de morir, quiero tenerte  
despierto. Y, noche a noche, no sé cuándo  
oirás mi voz. Oh Dios. Estoy hablando  
solo. Arañando sombras para verte.  
  
Alzo la mano, y tú me la cercenas.  
Abro los ojos: me los sajas vivos.  
Sed tengo, y sal se vuelven tus arenas.  
  
Esto es ser hombre: horror a manos llenas.  
Ser y no ser eternos, fugitivos.  
¡Ángel con grandes alas de cadenas!”

_Cuando leí este poema por alguna razón pensé en ti. Espero que te guste y ¡buenos días! ^_^._

La letra de Lux era limpia y cursiva, era fina y bonita, <<Tal y como ella es>> pensó. Cuando terminó de leer pasó su mano por encima de las palabras escritas pensativo y sonrió.

-Buenos días- Dijo en voz baja para sí.

Cuando acabó de desayunar dejó los platos en el fregadero, los fregaría cuando volviese. No tenía pensado estar fuera mucho tiempo, pues no se fiaba de dejar sola a Lux, no porque ella curiosease sino porque dejarla sola en la casa estando en Noxus no era una buena idea. Era poco probable que pasara nada, pues la información de que estaba allí solo la tenía él y Vladimir. Esperaba que Vladimir no se fuera de la lengua, si así fuese le duraría unos segundos antes de que Darius se la cortase.

Subió a su habitación a vestirse. Se puso un pantalón de deporte y una sudadera, pues según se estaba levantando la  mañana parecía hacer fresco fuera.

Recogió los papeles de su escritorio para llevárselos al comandante suplente. Estaba seguro de que éste sería un flojo con sus hombres, cosa que no le gustaba nada, frunció el ceño al pensarlo. Cogió las llaves de la mesilla del pasillo y abrió las cerraduras para irse. Recordó que Lux no sabría a donde había ido si se despertase. Probablemente se preocuparía por él, quizás saldría a buscarlo. Sí eso sería muy típico de ella, <<Tiene una personalidad de perrillo fiel>> pensó, y sonrió otra vez al imaginársela preocupada buscándolo por la casa.

Cogió un bolígrafo de su escritorio y en la misma nota que ella le había escrito le informó:

He salido a ver a mis tropas. No tardaré mucho en regresar.

~~Buenos~~

D.

Antes de terminar de escribirle buenos días, se lo pensó mejor y lo tachó. Así estaba bien. Dejo el bolígrafo en la mesa y salió a ver a sus soldados.

Cuando llegó al cuartel los soldados de la entrada se tensaron le hicieron una reverencia y volvieron a erguirse totalmente. Darius les saludó con un gesto con la cabeza. Ellos se miraron desconcertados pues éste siempre solía ignorarles, que era lo mejor que les podría pasar ya que si no los ignoraba era para darles una reprimenda.

A medida que paseaba por el cuartel todos imitaban a los soldados de la entrada. Cuando se encontró con su capitán este lo saludó animado.

-¡Hombre!- Le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda  
-¿A quién han puesto?-  
-Russell-  
-¿Me tomas el pelo?- Se irritó- Él es teniente ¿por qué cojones Vladimir no te ha puesto a ti?-  
-Me alagas- Le respondió su capitán- Pero yo preferí apartarme del puesto. No quiero tener que ver con tus movidas- Le sonrió de manera pícara.  
-¿Mis movidas?- Se extrañó Darius.  
-Sí, ya sabes, tus movidas con Swain, tus movidas con Vladimir, tus movidas… pues de tus movidas-

El comandante rodó los ojos y resopló.

-¿Os han notificado que no me pasaré por aquí en un tiempo?- Quiso informarse.  
-Así es- Respondió su teniente- Unas vacaciones chulas, chulas- Bromeó.

El hombre al que Darius había puesto como capitán era también fornido, algo más bajo que él pero de complexión más corpulenta. Era joven, sus rasgos eran afilados y algo crueles, le faltaba la oreja derecha, caída víctima en uno de sus combates. Ambos guerreros se llevaban bien, no es que fuesen mejores amigos, difícil era tener amigos en Noxus, pero el carácter jovial de él compaginaba muy bien con el carácter bruto y huraño de su superior. Además el muchacho era trabajador y mostraba también un valor por las tropas y por Noxus muy aproximado al de Darius.

-Voy a entregarle esto a Russell- Dijo mostrándole los papeles al capitán.

Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de asentimiento y siguió a lo suyo.

Russell estaba en campo, entrenando a sus soldados, bueno, al menos no parecía tan flojo como Darius se pensaba. Se quedó un rato mirando el entrenamiento. Cuando su teniente se dio cuenta de que estaba observando fue directo a él.

-Señor- Le dijo a modo de saludo.  
-Toma- Le dio los papeles- En estos cuatro días lo quiero seguido al pie de la letra- Su tono era elevado e imponente.

El teniente asintió.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Vladimir?- Quiso saber el comandante.  
-Pues que se ausentará por motivos confidenciales. Dijo algo sobre una misión de importancia para Noxus y que hasta entonces yo estoy al cargo de tus soldados, lo haré lo mejor que pueda, señor- Estaba sumamente nervioso, era algo que Darius valoraba negativamente.

Éste lo miro de arriba debajo de manera altanera.

-Bien, pues es tu responsabilidad, recae sobre ti si cuando vuelva ha ocurrido algo ¿entendido?- Amenazó  
-Entendido señor-

El comandante se dispuso a irse de nuevo a su casa, pues ya había pasado bastante tiempo y no quería dejar a Lux sola, pero su capitán lo detuvo.

-Vamos… ¿En serio te vas ya sin más?-  
-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer-  
-Anda, ¿una en el ring?- Le ofreció su compañero.

El ring era una zona donde sus soldados luchaban unos con otros, no tenía una función de entrenamiento particular, simplemente de diversión y sobretodo la función de mostrar tu valor y tu ego ante todos.

-No, no tengo tiempo-

-¿En serio?, pero si tú nunca rechazas una, ¿no estarás acojonado? Dejas de entrenar y te piensas que te voy a dar una paliza ¿eh?-

Darius se giró ceñudo y mosqueado.

-No me provoques, como subir suba no sales vivo-  
-¡Je!- Se burló su capitán- Habría que verlo-  
-¡Muy bien!- Dijo el comandante empujándolo- Vamos a ello, te vas a enterar-

 

 

Lux se despertó. Se estiró alargando los abrazos hacia arriba y los dejó caer en la cama. Había dormido muy bien, no era su casa, pero no estuvo nada mal. Se giró, la luz de la mañana entraba por el ventanal, miró sonriente.

-¡Buenos días!- Dijo

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se rascó un poco la espalda. Necesitaba una ducha, así que hizo lo propio. Tras la ducha salió envuelta en una toalla hacia su habitación. No tenía unos pantalones más cómodos que las mallas que llevaba así que se las puso de nuevo, pero se cambió la camiseta. Esta vez se puso una camiseta de tirantes ajustada de color morado. Se miró, tenía algo de escote pero era la más cómoda de entre todas las que llevaba así que se la dejó puesta.

Salió de su cuarto secándose aún el pelo con la toalla cuando escucho un ruido seco y unos ruidos de pasos suaves. Provenía de la habitación de Darius. Una corazonada le advirtió de que algo no iba bien. Se acercó sigilosa a la habitación de su anfitrión y posó la oreja sobre la puerta. No escuchó nada. Picó a la puerta.

-¿Darius?- No hubo respuesta alguna- ¿Va todo bien?- Insistió

Volvió a posar la oreja para intentar escuchar pero no percibió nada. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Perdona, sé que no quieres que entre pero…-

Antes de acabar de hablar se dio cuenta que en la habitación no había nadie. Deslizó la mirada analizando todo el cuarto. Nada. Simple y llanamente nada.

<< Qué extraño>>, se dijo <<Juraría haber escuchado algo>>, frunció el ceño pensativa ¿Habría sido fuera de la casa? O ¿Quizás creyó haber escuchado algo?

No le dio más importancia, cerró la habitación del guerrero y bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Rebuscó por la misma, al final se hizo un chocolate caliente y cogió unas galletas para acompañarlo.

En la mesa se fijó que Darius había escrito en la nota que ella le había dejado. Se fijó en el tachón de la nota y se rio feliz. <<Que hombre tan orgulloso, no es de blandos dar los buenos días a tus huéspedes>> pensó la muchacha.

Cuando acabó de desayunar se fue a la biblioteca. Cogió un libro sobre la historia de Noxus y bajó al salón a leerlo. Se sentó cómodamente en el sofá y procedió a la lectura.

Al poco tiempo notó una presencia detrás suya. Intentó no tensarse, parecer natural. Agudizó sus sentidos, sí, notaba la respiración de alguien en la sala, definitivamente no estaba sola. Comenzó a conjurar sin hacer movimiento alguno. Su bastón apareció frente a ella al oír su llamada. Ella lo cogió rápidamente, lo que causó que la persona oculta saliera de las sombras para frenarla.

Era un hombre encapuchado, bastante alto y muy ágil, llevaba una daga en cada mano, parecía de mediana edad pero Lux no pudo verle la cara.

Ésta invocó rápidamente un escudo invisible, lo que hizo que el forastero no la hiriese de gravedad, solo le causó un corte poco profundo en la parte alta del brazo.

Él se puso frente a ella y sonrió.

-No me lo pongas difícil- Le susurró.

Ella no contestó, se concentró en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba asustada sí, pero lucharía hasta que le faltase el aliento. No iba a morir allí. Su corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, su cerebro palpitaba. No, no iba a terminar así. Frunció el ceño y lanzó otro conjuro que el asesino esquivó con habilidad, pero éste rebotó en una pared cercana y lo encarceló en una jaula luminosa. Éste se revolvió dentro de ella, las paredes de la jaula lo quemaban cada vez que intentaba un movimiento.

Ella suspiró aliviada, había acabado. Pero el chico sonrió y dos hombres con la misma vestimenta aparecieron de la nada al lado de él. Ella volvió a ponerse en guardia. Uno estaba inmovilizado, pero dos eran demasiados. Pensaba todo lo rápido que podía, mas los encapuchados no le iban a dar tiempo de reacción y se abalanzaron sobre ella.  Lux  se concentró en sacar toda la energía que tenía y de ella salió una bola de luz que cegó a los asesinos dejándolos aturdidos. Al que tenía más cerca lo golpeó con el bastón dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Movió la bola luminosa más cerca de los otros dos y la hizo estallar. Ambos cayeron al  suelo calcinados por la explosión.

Parecía que todo había acabado pero la chica seguía en guardia, no sabía si de pronto aparecerían más.

La sala quedó hecha un desastre. Uno de los sofás estaba calcinado también, y las plantas siguieron el mismo destino que él.

Se acercó a los asesinos, ignoró al que estaba inconsciente pues sabía que aquel vivía, pero los otros dos… Ambos tenían heridas graves, uno de ellos parecía respirar, el enjaulado no hacía ademán alguno de estar vivo. <<Dios, ¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿Qué hago?>> pensó desesperada. Era un horror presenciar eso, estaba asustada, pero no quería que ese hombre muriese. Intentó invocar la luz de nuevo, se arrodillo puso sus manos en la cabeza del muchacho que respiraba con dificultad e intentó curarlo un poco, al menos para mantenerlo con vida. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban llorosos, sentía mucha impotencia con la situación, los mofletes los tenía rojos de la concentración, sus labios estaban secos y el esfuerzo que le provocaba mantener la magia activa para salvar a uno de los tres encapuchados le hacía sudar a borbotones.

Darius hizo caer a su adversario al suelo y posó todo su peso encima  de él inmovilizándolo.

Uno de los soldados contó hasta diez.

-¡Quítate ya de encima!- Lo empujó su capitán.

Darius se rio triunfante.

-Tienes la boca muy grande, pero eres un pusilánime, apenas he sudado para tumbarte- Se mofó  
-Que te den- Le contesto su compañero y ahora su rival.

El comandante miró el reloj de la sala, habían pasado dos horas. << Joder, me dejé liar>> pensó.

Ambos compañeros se dieron una palmada en la espalda  de despedida. Darius procedió a salir del cuartel. Hasta ahora el día había estado magnífico. Hacía ya tiempo que no se encontraba tan poco irritado como ahora.

A pocos metros de su casa vio algo brillar dentro de la misma. << ¿Pero qué?>> se dijo confuso frunciendo el ceño ¿Luxanna?. Echó a correr, no podía ser, vale, se había descuidado un poco con el tiempo, ¿pero de verdad tenía que pasar algo que lo jodiese todo todos los putos días?. Abrió la puerta extremadamente nervioso.

-¡Luxanna!- gritó mientras abría la puerta.  
-¡E-e-estoy bien!- gritó ella desde el interior de la casa.

Cuando entró en la casa la escena parecía sacada de una batalla. Parte del salón estaba quemado, había dos cuerpos quemados en el suelo, y otro más lejano totalmente inmóvil. Miró a la chica, estaba empapada en sudor, su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido, sus ojos estaban sumamente llorosos. Cuando la chica lo vio entrar las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-D- D- Darius- lo llamó desesperada- Ayúdame, está, está muy grave-

El hombre tiró las llaves encima de la mesilla y corriendo llegó hasta ella, se arrodilló y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

-¡¿Estas herida?!- exigió saber -¡¿Te han hecho algo?!  
-No, no, yo estoy bien, p-p-pero él está-  
-¡Que le jodan! Son asesinos, ¿encima te compadeces de ellos?-  
-Darius… - Rogó- Pide ayuda por favor… no quiero que muera y no voy a poder seguir así por mucho tiempo-

Él le cogió las manos para apartarlas del cuerpo malherido. La chica le miró con rabia.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Le dijo tratando de soltarse de las ataduras del guerrero pero apenas tenía fuerzas.  
-Te ha intentado matar, déjalo que…-  
-¡No quiero que se muera!. Dijo desesperada- Yo no soy como ellos, ¡YO NO SOY UNA ASESINA¡-

Se intentó revolver de las ataduras de Darius histérica. La situación le superaba cada vez más. Lloraba y se enfadaba a partes iguales.

El cuerpo del muchacho dejó de respirar. Lux lo notó y aun con las manos agarradas por el guerrero dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante. Su pecho se agitaba violentamente por el disgusto. El hombre no hizo ademán alguno de soltarla, la retuvo así hasta que se fue tranquilizando.

-Oye…- comenzó a hablar éste- Tú no eres una asesina, solo te defendías-  
-Podía… podía… yo podía salvarle-  
-No, no podías, aun si ese hombre fuera atendido por médicos moriría, mírale, sus quemaduras son muy graves.-

Cuando se tranquilizó él la soltó, se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella a ponerse de pie. Cuando la muchacha estuvo erguida, se tambaleó hacía delante. Empezaron a fallarle las fuerzas, sus piernas no le sostenían.

-¡Ey!- Darius la sostuvo contra su pecho- ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?.  
-No… no sé qué me pasa, no me encuentro muy bien- La voz de Lux sonaba pesada, arrastraba las palabras como podía.

Finalmente sus piernas cedieron. Antes de que callera al suelo el guerrero la cogió en cuello, y entonces se fijó. Tenía una herida en el brazo hecha por uno de los asesinos.

-¡Joder!- gritó- Las cuchillas de los asesinos siempre llevan veneno ¿Cómo no me dijiste que te hirió?-

-Solo… era… rasguño-

La chica iba cediendo al veneno y poco a poco se iba adormilando. Darius la aupó, apoyó la cabeza de Lux sobre su hombro y con uno de sus brazos la sostuvo en cuello, con el otro cogió las llaves y salió corriendo de la casa hacía el centro de salud más cercano. Notaba la respiración de la chica en su hombro, no podía perderla, no podía ser que solo por haberse descuidado un poco esa joven moriría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo. Si esa chica se iba, si la perdía…Su pecho se agitaba más y más cuanto más lo pensaba. Un mundo sin sus ojos, sin sus imprevistos molestos y a la vez excitantes, sin sus risas y sus gestos de muñeca dulce. <<No te puedes ir>> pensó.

-Quédate conmigo Luxanna- Le dijo

Ella hizo un esfuerzo y le sonrió.

-La luz…nunca… muere- Le dijo con hilo de voz y acto seguido se durmió

Él la miró con una expresión triste, y la presionó contra su pecho. Aun estando en esas condiciones ella le regaló la más cálida de las sonrisas, tratando de calmar al muchacho. El destino le había regalado un ángel. No iba a dejar que muriese.

Definitivamente tenía que salvarla.

 

 


	9. Afecto

Entró al centro médico desesperado con la muchacha a cuestas. Ambos estaban terriblemente sudados y enrojecidos. Los médicos lo miraron por un segundo horrorizados. Darius miró hacia los lados y echó a correr en dirección a la zona privada del centro.

-¡Eh!- Le gritaron algunos mientras intentaban detenerlo - ¡No puedes entrar ahí!

El guerrero siguió corriendo por los pasillos hasta que apareció su médico. El comandante tenía un médico personal, pues cada poco por una cosa u por otra terminaba en el centro, el hombre no tenía reparo alguno en tratar las heridas de Darius pues éste pagaba bien y era lo único que importaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó su médico.

Estaba extrañado de que el guerrero se encontrase en tal deplorable condición, había venido muchas veces con huesos rotos, con heridas abiertas y sangrantes y apenas se quejaba, sin embargo en ese momento, el hombre parecía desencajado. Su expresión expresaba un terror que no era propio de él.

-¡Ayúdala!- Le ordenó de un grito

El doctor le guio por el pasillo hasta una habitación, le indicó con un gesto que posara a la muchacha en la cama. Darius la colocó con suma delicadeza, le apartó el pelo de la cara con cuidado y miró al médico con una expresión confusa pero irritada a la vez.

-¡Vamos!- Le espetó una vez se apartó de ella.

El médico miró las pupilas de la chica. Reaccionaban a estímulos, eso era bueno. Le midió la fiebre. No tenía fiebre, solo estaba algo acalorada pero nada más.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó  
-Asesinos, su corte en el brazo, la han envenenado- El guerrero hablaba muy entrecortado, en parte por el cansancio y por otra parte por los nervios que tenía.

Su doctor siguió examinándola, miró el pelo, y le olió la piel, después examinó sus uñas. La incorporó y examinó su respiración. Darius se estaba impacientando, sentía mucha impotencia por no poder hacer nada, y el ritual que le estaba ofreciendo su médico no le sacaba de su irritación.

-No es un veneno mortal, estoy prácticamente seguro- Afirmó, se quedó un poco más mirándola y se dirigió al guerrero- Tiene pinta de ser un veneno que cause somnolencia, algo de parálisis y nada más. Parece ser un derivado compuesto de flor de loto negro, no obstante voy a sacarle sangre para hacerle unas pruebas rápidas ahora en el laboratorio-

Darius respiró aliviado y se dejó caer en un sillón que había al lado de la cama de la muchacha. Volvió a coger una bocanada de aire mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente. Se sentía liviano. Miró a Lux. Sí, iba a vivir. Había pasado por un infierno, pero ella iba a vivir. El corazón le iba  a estallar de felicidad.

El médico cogió una jeringuilla, le estiró y le palpó el brazo para encontrar la vena de la cual sacaría sangre.

-¿Es tu novia?- Curioseó.  
-No- Le contestó rudo.  
-¿No?, pues es muy bonita- Le sonrió de manera amable.  
-Cállate y trabaja- Le respondió malhumorado.

No le había gustado nada que el hombre le regalase tal cumplido a la muchacha. No sabía por qué, pero la situación no lo requería, además ella no estaba consciente para escucharlo, y él sabía ya de sobra que ella era guapa.

Cuando acabó de sacar sangre se llevó la muestra al laboratorio. Pasó un tiempo y regresó con los resultados. Durante el tiempo de espera Darius tocó una de las manos de Lux, estaba fría. No quería que a la muchacha le pasase nada más, así que la levantó un poco y abrió la cama para meterla dentro, acto seguido la tapó con las sábanas. Colocó su sillón más próximo a su cama y esperó.

-Como te dije, solo es un veneno leve, la intentaban inmovilizar, no intentaban matarla.-

Le entregó los resultados al guerrero por si quería verlos. Éste los tomó y los examinó sin mucha idea. El doctor cogió una cápsula le abrió la boca a la muchacha para ponérsela bajo la lengua pero el comandante lo detuvo.

-¡Eh!- lo paró- ¿Qué es eso?-  
-Tranquilo, solo es una cápsula de loto dorado, elimina todos los efectos de cualquier tipo de loto-

Darius le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que procediese a dárselo.

-Bueno- dijo su médico – Estará dormida durante un tiempo, cuando despierte es probable que sufra un ligero dolor de cabeza, se sentirá algo débil, pero nada grave. Si ves que tiene algún síntoma de más vuelve a traerla aquí-

El guerrero asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- Le preguntó sacándose la cartera del bolsillo.  
-Déjalo estar- Le sugirió el doctor de manera amable- Considéralo un favor por ser mi cliente estrella-  
-¿Podemos irnos entonces?-  
-¡Claro!, ¿Quieres que te pida transporte?-  
-No, déjalo- le respondió el guerrero mientras cogía a Lux en brazos de nuevo- Llegaremos en unos minutos a casa-

El médico le ayudó con la muchacha y lo acompañó hasta la salida. Se despidió antes de que se fuera.

-Buena suerte con la chica- Le deseó.

Darius le miró ceñudo, pues no sabía a qué se refería, el doctor le respondió con una sonrisa pícara y entró en centro de nuevo.

 Cuando llegó a su casa el guerrero volvió a aupar a la chica para maniobrar con las llaves y abrir la puerta. Lo cierto era que ella no pesaba nada, prácticamente podía asegurar que su hacha era más alta y más pesada que ella. Se imaginó a Lux tratando de coger su hacha y sonrió. ¿Por qué siempre que imaginaba tales situaciones se reía como un pipiolo?.

Cuando finalmente entró en su hogar, volvió a mirar el salón, era un desastre, tendría que llamar para que levantasen los cuerpos y notificar el ataque, cosa que no le apetecía nada. Se fijó que el asesino que no estaba quemado había desaparecido, suponía que cuando volviese ya no estaría pero su prioridad en aquel momento era Lux.

Subió las escaleras con la muchacha en cuello. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica, y la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama, apoyando primero la pequeña cabeza de la chiquilla en su mano antes de dejarla reposar sobre la almohada. Ella permanecía inmóvil. Aunque el médico había dicho que no pasaría nada, él aún seguía preocupado por ella, deseaba que abriese los ojos de una vez. Por si acaso le tocó la frente en busca de algún síntoma negativo, pero no había ninguno. Antes de irse y dejarla reposar la metió con cuidado dentro de la cama. Primero flexionó sus piernas con delicadeza para introducirlas debajo de las mantas, pero con esta maniobra la camiseta de la chica se deslizó un poco hacia abajo dejando entrever una pequeña parte de su busto. Él se dio cuenta de esto y se quedó mirando durante un pequeño rato no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, tragó saliva, se le aceleró el corazón, una serie de pensamientos lujuriosos recorrieron su cabeza a toda prisa, pero el guerrero los contuvo con rabia. ¿Qué cojones estaba pensado en una situación como esa? ¿Acaso era un depravado sexual?. Quitó la mirada a toda prisa de su busto y la tapó con las mantas.

La volvió a mirar, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien. Satisfecho con ello salió de la habitación de la muchacha, pero dejo la puerta abierta. Ahora sí que no se fiaba de nada ni de nadie, estaría vigilándola todo el rato.

Volvió al piso de abajo y se paró pensativo a contemplar el ambiente. Se acercó al asesino que parecía menos calcinado, le retiró la poca tela que quedaba de su capucha y lo miró. En aquel estado era difícil reconocerle. Luego buscó por el cuerpo algo que pudiese identificarlo, pero nada. Se fue hacía el otro cadáver, no intentó reconocerle siquiera pues ese último estaba prácticamente carbonizado. Rebuscó entre lo que quedaba de sus ropajes y encontró una moneda. No era una moneda de oro vulgar. Tenía una especie de símbolo en el centro, era una mano con la palma extendida y un clavo en medio de ella. Pensativo intentó reconocerlo, pero no obtuvo nada. De todas maneras había cientos de bandas de asesinos por Noxus y se ocultaban bien, iba a ser difícil obtener información alguna sin tener nada.

Tenía que salir hacía el edificio del Alto Mando para notificarlo todo, pero se negaba a dejar a la muchacha sola otra vez. A cinco minutos de su casa vivía su hermano. Darius barajó esa posibilidad, pero no la eligió, su hermano curiosearía, y encontraría a Lux más pronto que tarde y por el momento ya tenía demasiados problemas.

Salió a la calle, y se quedó a la puerta de su casa pensativo. El vecino más cercano estaba a dos minutos, cuatro minutos entre ir y volver, cinco minutos para persuadirle. Miró al interior de su casa. No podía dejarla tanto tiempo sola. Estaba claro que alguien quería viva a Lux por alguna razón.

De pronto como si de un milagro se tratase apareció un niño, de unos once años paseando con su bicicleta. No iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad. Odiaba los criajos, era cierto, pero tenía que hacer de tripas corazón.

-¡Ey!- Lo llamó.

El pequeño niño frenó en seco y miró al guerrero. En cuanto lo vio lo reconoció. Y el pobre niño empezó a temblar de miedo. Había oído hablar de la mano de Noxus, su madre siempre le contaba historias de como el cruel hombre segaba las almas de niños inocentes. Estaba a punto de llorar. A medida que Darius se acercaba le entraban cada vez más ganas. Presentía en su corazón que lo mataría, que nunca más volvería a ver a su madre ni a su padre ni a su hermana. Cuando estuvieron a la par el chiquillo apretó los puños y habló.

-¡Yo solo me iba a casa señor, por favor no me quiero morir!-

El fornido guerrero se quedó absorto, ¿por qué narices le había dicho eso?. Ignoró las palabras de la criatura. Sacó tres monedas de oro y se las dio. Al niño se le  pusieron los ojos como platos y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Vives por aquí cerca?

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

-Hazme un favor, y ve al edificio del Alto Mando ¿sabes dónde está?-

 El hombre intentaba suavizar el tono, pues veía que el crío estaba totalmente asustado y necesitaba con urgencia lo que le iba a pedir. La criatura volvió a asentir de nuevo, estaba tan asombrado que no decía palabra.

-Bueno, pues espera aquí un segundo-

Darius entró a su casa, firmó una nota para Vladimir, salió y se la dio al muchacho.

-Diles que buscas a Vladimir, que tiene que venir de inmediato a verme es urgente. Enséñale la nota ¿entendido?-

El niño volvió a asentir y lo miró maravillado. Se guardó las monedas en el bolsillo y se subió en la bici para ponerse en camino.

-Gracias- Le dijo el guerrero.

El chiquillo le sonrió con entusiasmo. No era cierto nada de lo que le había dicho su madre. Todo eran patrañas para asustarle. Ese hombre era alto y fuerte y siempre ganaba a todos. Además era bastante amable. Era el mejor del mundo. Cuando viese a sus amigos les contaría la aventura vivida. Antes de irse le alagó.

-¡Eres el mejor guerrero del mundo!-

<<Que criajo más raro>>, pensó Darius. Y se volvió a meter en la casa de nuevo.

Limpió un poco el desastre del salón como pudo. Necesitaría que le reparasen el suelo, y un sofá nuevo, y más plantas, por fin había conseguido mantener con vida a algunas y justo las hacen estallar, parecía obra del destino que sus plantas siempre muriesen. También necesitaba una hechicera, tendría que poner una barrera protectora en la casa, no quería arriesgarse a más percances.

Una vez terminó de colocar los tablones del sofá roto en una esquina, se fue al baño a darse una ducha, la necesitaba pues había sudado demasiado.  Cuando terminó se vistió y se hizo algo de comer. De vez en cuando pasaba por la habitación de Lux, le revisaba la temperatura. La chica tardaba en despertar y él se estaba impacientando demasiado.

Mientras esperaba a que llegase el General cogió el libro  que estaba leyendo Lux  y subió a la habitación de ésta. Se sentó en una silla que había en el cuarto y miró la obra que empezó a leer la muchacha. Era un tomo antiguo, la portada estaba muy desgastada por el tiempo y las hojas estaban amarillentas. “Coalición” “Historia de Noxus Volumen I”. Intentó empezar a leerlo, pero a medida que avanzaba se aburría más y más. Era un libro lleno de nombres que no le interesaban, hombres que alcanzaron su renombre por un pasado lleno de batallas y de política interesada. Además a Darius no le gustaba nada leer, y aunque lo intentase siempre perdía la concentración con cualquier otra cosa. Lo dio por imposible cerró el libro y lo dejó en el escritorio de la habitación de Lux. Según lo posó escuchó un ruido detrás de él. La chica empezó a despertar, parecía que le costaba reaccionar y abrir sus ojos. El guerrero se puso de inmediato al lado de ella. Ésta se levantó confusa, fruncía el ceño preocupada mirando poco a poco lo que tenía alrededor. Se fijó en el hombre que tenía al lado.

-¿G-G-Garen?- Llamó desorientada

A Darius eso le sentó como una puñalada en la espalda. Empujó un poco la cama para que espabilara por el movimiento.

-No soy tu maldito hermano.- Le espetó

La chica se sobresaltó un poco, se puso una mano en la cabeza e hizo una expresión de dolor. Empezó a recordar lo que había pasado, cuando terminó miró otra vez al guerrero. Aun había confusión pero también sorpresa.

-Yo… yo…- Comenzó.  
-El médico dijo que te dolería un poco la cabeza, y que estarías un tiempo algo débil por el veneno, pero no hay peligro alguno- Le informó.  
-Lo- Lo siento- Fueron sus primeras palabras con sentido desde que despertó

El hombre la miró confuso. Ella continuó.

-Te pagaré por el desastre del salón. Y también, yo lo siento, entré en tu habitación, escuché ruidos y…-  
-¿Es lo primero que se te ocurre decir después del susto que me has dado?- interrumpió

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él se sentó de nuevo en la silla y sonrió incrédulo. Estaba claro que esa chica era lo más extraño que había conocido. Era ella quien estaba postrada en la cama y sin embargo se preocupaba por nimiedades sin sentido. Cuando Lux lo vio sonreír lo imitó e intentó levantarse de la cama. Él la detuvo mas ella intentó zafarse de las advertencias de su anfitrión.

-Quiero darme una ducha- Le dijo- Estoy totalmente…-

Cuando se levantó de la cama tuvo que volver a sentarse, las piernas no la sostenían del todo. Darius resopló y la ayudó a levantarse cogiéndola por los brazos. Ella le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias- Le dijo.

Él asintió. Intentaba no hacer demasiada fuerza mientras la sostenía. La piel de la chica estaba caliente, y era suave, de vez en cuando bajaba un poco sus manos para acariciarla pues le encantaba el tacto de su tez. Llegaron al baño y ésta se sostuvo agarrándose del lavamanos.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a meterme en la ducha?- Le pidió- Tengo miedo de caerme.

El hombre la miró con cara de irritación. Una situación así ya era demasiado para él, parecía que la chica lo ponía a prueba constantemente. Aun sin quererlo siempre había alguna excusa para acercarse a ella, y en su interior eso le encantaba, y lo sabía, pero tener que contenerse era una molestia continua.

-¿Cómo narices voy a…? Comenzó a preguntar.

Lux supo el porqué de la pregunta y sus mejillas se sonrosaron, miró al suelo.

-No te preocupes- Le interrumpió- Me meteré con una toalla puesta- Sonrió al guerrero- Date la vuelta por favor-

El hombre obedeció sin rechistar. Quería que la situación acabase ya. Sabía que ella solo se lo pedía porque no podía sola, pero es que todo parecía estar llamándolo a que hiciese algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

Detrás de él escuchaba a la chica maniobrar de forma lenta para intentar quitarse la ropa. Acto seguido se enrolló en una toalla.

-Ya está- le informó –Puedes girarte-

Darius se giró, suspiró e intentó no pensar demasiado, <<Le ayudo a meterse en la ducha y me largo de aquí>> se repetía. Trataba de no mirar demasiado, solo lo justo para proceder y nada más.

La chica le cogió del brazo con fuerza, él la sostenía con cuidado. Una vez dentro de la ducha ella le sonrió satisfecha.

-Gracias, ¿Cuándo acabe podrías…?  
-Sí- le cortó el guerrero sin pensarlo.  
-Y… verás, ¿no tendrás algo que dejarme como pijama verdad?, es que necesito lavar mi ropa y no tengo nada así cómodo…  
-¡Claro!- le contestó con una sonrisa fingida- Como usamos la misma talla- se burló  
-Bueno… una camiseta tuya me valdría como…-

Darius resopló.

-Vale anda, te dejaré una camiseta- Se resignó interrumpiéndola.

Acto seguido salió del baño y se fue a su habitación a sacar una camiseta para su huésped. Sacó una de manga corta desgastada, la solía usar para entrenar a baloncesto, podría servir para los fines de la muchacha. Se sentó en su cama tratando de calmarse un poco, pues después de todo estaba demasiado acelerado. No le gustaba nada lo que esa chica le provocaba, a veces se sentía inútil y desnudo ante ella, y aunque debía de reconocer que su compañía era grata para él, aun necesitaba protegerse de ella, no porque fuese demaciana, sino porque notaba que cada vez perdía más el control ante ella.

Escuchó que lo llamaba desde el baño, fue en su busca para ayudarla. Cuando entró se la encontró envuelta en la toalla. Su pelo empapado caía sobre sus hombros haciendo que pequeñas gotitas se deslizaran sobre los mismos. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor que le había dado el agua. Y una vez más al noxiano le pareció lo más precioso que había visto en su vida. Los ojos de la muchacha se posaron en él, envolviéndolo en un mar pacífico y transparente. Suspiró e intentó ayudarla.

-Espera, espera- Le advirtió ella- ¡Me voy a resbalar!-

Él emitió un gruñido, impaciente porque acabase todo de una vez, la cogió en brazos de improvisto. La muchacha se petrificó por la reacción de éste y se cogió la toalla con fuerza para que no se le cayese. El tacto de las manos del guerrero en su espalda y en sus piernas hicieron que el corazón se le acelerase y que sus mofletes se tornasen rojos como un tomate. Darius la dejó en el suelo con cuidado y se cercioró de que no necesitaba más ayuda. Cuando miró hacia ella, la vio totalmente desencajada y se preocupó de nuevo.

-¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó.

Lux asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

-Me ha dado un poco de vergüenza, ha sido…inesperado- Contestó ruborizada.  
-No es la primera vez que te cojo en cuello- Intentó razonar el hombre.  
-Las demás veces estaba aturdida, es solo que ahora he sentido todo…- Ella se quedó pensativa, estaba algo confusa y su acelerado corazón no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.  
-¿Sentir qué?- Curioseó el guerrero.  
-N-N-Nada- Respondió nerviosa- ¿Puedo vestirme?- Pidió

El guerrero suspiró, tenía alguna esperanza de que la muchacha contestase otra cosa, pero aplacó sus aspiraciones y salió del baño para dejarla que se vistiese tranquila. Bajó a la cocina a prepararle algo, llevaba tiempo dormida y estaba débil por el veneno, de seguro que comer le ayudaría a reponer fuerzas.

Mientras cocinaba notó la presencia de la muchacha en la sala. Ella se puso al lado de él, curioseó un poco y preguntó.

-¿Es para mí? –

Darius asintió con la cabeza

-¡Bien! Porque tengo mucha hambre-

El hombre pudo notar como la energía y la luz de la muchacha volvían a radiar como antes, se estaba recuperando rápido.

Miró para ella. Su pelo aún no estaba del todo seco, llevaba puesta su camiseta, camiseta que ya no miraría con los mismos ojos después de tal escena. Las mangas le cubrían tres cuartas partes del brazo, y aunque a Darius esa camiseta le quedaba en su talla, a ella le llegaba a cubrir la mitad de las rodillas. <<Está jodidamente adorable>> pensó. Pero intentó apartar todo tipo de pensamiento de tal calibre de su mente y centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando acabó de cocinar, puso la comida en un plato que la demaciana le arrancó prácticamente de las manos. Lo posó en la mesa, dio palmaditas de alegría y se puso a comer.

-¡Gracias!- Le dijo con la boca llena.

-Para ser tan pequeña comes demasiado- Señaló el guerrero mientras la veía comer a toda prisa un enorme plato de comida.

Ella le sonrió con los papos llenos.

-¡La comida es felicidad!-. Tragó lo que masticaba – Además a una mujer se le conquista por su estómago-  
-¿No es eso lo que se dice de los hombres?- Le corrigió

Ella le sonrió de manera pícara.

-Pero como yo no sé cocinar, pues lo cambio para que me beneficie o de otra manera me quedaré soltera toda la vida- se rio traviesa.  
-Hay muchos hombres que saben cocinar- Apostilló Darius de manera tranquila  
-Tú sabes-  
-Yo sé-  
-Además lo haces muy bien- Dijo Lux mientras metía otro bocado a la boca- Cásate conmigo- Le sonrió de nuevo con los papos llenos.

El guerrero cogió una servilleta y le limpió la cara con ella de manera brusca. La muchacha arrugaba la nariz mientras tanto.

-Antes de hacer una proposición como esa asegúrate de no tener la bocaza llena de comida- Se burló

Y ambos rieron. Ambos se divertían, ambos estaban bien el uno con el otro, ambos se sentían felices.

 


	10. Debilidad

Darius fregaba los platos mientras Lux le ayudaba secándolos y guardándolos. Era una actividad simple, pero ambos estaban a gusto trabajando juntos.  
Llamaron a la puerta, la chica posó el plato en la encimera rápidamente y con energía fue a abrir.

\- ¡Voy yo!- Informó a su anfitrión

Cuando éste se dio cuenta de quién era la visita salió de la cocina para frenar a su huésped pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
La chica abrió la puerta, en frente de ella estaban Vladimir y dos hombres más. Ella se sorprendió y le hizo una reverencia de cortesía que éste respondió imitándola.

\- Vaya…No esperaba este recibimiento… - Dijo el rubio mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pícara.

Darius le bloqueó las vistas poniéndose entre ellos, tapó a la muchacha con su cuerpo. Lux se quedó confundida.

\- ¿Darius?-

\- Sube arriba- Le ordenó malhumorado.

\- Pero yo…- Intentó convencer la muchacha

\- ¡Luxanna!- Le advirtió el guerrero amenazante.

La chica no quería molestar. No sabía que se traían entre manos, pero entendió que seguramente era algo que su anfitrión no quería que viera y estando en Noxus él era el único en el que depositaba confianza, así que obedeció, se despidió de Vladimir apartándose del hombre que la cubría y haciéndole un reverencia que el rubio respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba.

\- Vuelve a mirarla de ese modo y te arranco los ojos.- Le espetó el guerrero

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero no están los ojos para mirar?- Sonrió a Darius de manera fingida- Además parece que tú no has perdido el tiempo ¿eh?-

El general se dispuso a entrar en el salón más el comandante le bloqueó la entrada.

\- Que recojan los cuerpos y os largáis de aquí-

Miró a los hombres que acompañaban al rubio, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrasen. Ambos entraron para recoger los cadáveres.

\- ¿Y a mí no me dejas entrar? ¿Cómo voy a redactar los informes entonces?-

Vladimir sacó una pequeña agenda y se hizo el interesado. El guerrero se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, cada vez más. Ese hombre le sacaba de sus casillas, y lo hacía adrede constantemente, Darius lo sabía pero aun así caía en su juego una y otra vez.

\- Estoy seguro de que el asesino que escapó ya te habrá contado los detalles de cómo una cría con la experiencia justa en combate les dio a los tres una patada en el culo.- El guerrero sonrió de forma amenazadora.

El rubio se hizo el sorprendido.

\- ¡Vaya!- se puso una mano en el pecho- ¿Me señalas a mí como el culpable?, detective-

\- Eres un cabrón- Le espetó directamente.

Acto seguido los dos hombres que acompañaban al general interrumpieron la discusión saliendo con los cuerpos hacía un vehículo que los esperaba fuera. Vladimir se dispuso a seguirles pero el guerrero lo frenó.

\- No he acabado contigo-

\- No me dejas entrar en tu casa, me culpas y ahora interrumpes mi trabajo.- Negó con la cabeza- Tienes unos modales pésimos así no se hacen las cosas…-

Darius se enrabietó. Ya bastaba de juegos y de entrar y salir de su terreno. Lo cogió por el cuello y lo puso contra la pared de la casa. El rubio se tensó del golpe súbito y acto seguido se rio.

\- Eres tan fácil.- Le dijo el general entre risas- Estás casi casi a la altura de Sion- no paraba de reírse – Así que me acusas sin prueba alguna de que unos asesinos viniesen a matarla, y claro es tan inocente y tan… tan… tan… ¿Cómo diría?- Se quedó pensativo un rato- ¡Demaciana!, que a nuestro oficial, nuestra mano derecha de Noxus se le enternece el corazón y actúa de detective, y de guardaespaldas, y por supuesto de niñera. Es tan divertido-

El comandante se puso rojo de furia, empezó a sudar de la rabia, le presionó más contra la pared cortándole prácticamente toda respiración. Vladimir se dejó de reír, pasó a ponerse serio en un momento y le tocó el brazo a Darius. Las venas del guerrero empezaron a latirle de manera exagerada, su piel se abrió por un lado del brazo y comenzó a salir sangre, haciendo que éste tuviera que aflojar su atadura sobre el general. El rubio extendió sus brazos y del pecho del guerrero salió más sangre, lo que hizo que se tambalease, posó la mano sobre su herida. Vladimir se acercó a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Eres débil Darius, una marioneta y nada más. Eres el hombre que todo el mundo está dispuesto a sacrificar. No eres capaz de cuidarla, no es mi culpa, no tengo nada que ver con tus teorías de tarado mental. Si quisiera poner mis manos sobre ella, las hubiera puesto cuando a mí me hubiera dado la gana-

Darius miró su mano sangrienta, las palabras del general retumbaban en su cabeza como puñales destrozando su interior. Acto seguido miró hacia el rubio lleno de furia, se limpió la mano ensangrentada en la ropa y le amenazó.

\- Te voy a matar…-Dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Inténtalo- siguió su rival provocando.

\- Te voy a matar. ¡Te voy a matar!. TE VOY A MATAR-

Y el guerrero se abalanzo sobre él, Vladimir lo esquivó, movió sus manos y más sangre salió de la espalda de Darius, éste calló al suelo de rodillas. Triunfante el rubio se confió, pues con todo lo que le había hecho era poco probable que pudiese moverse mucho más, pero el comandante se dio la vuelta con un movimiento ágil lo cogió de la cabeza y lo empotró contra la pared más cercana apoyando bastante peso en su mano. Vladimir puso una mueca de dolor y cogió el brazo que lo oprimía, empezó a extraer sangre de su captor mas este no cedió, sino que puso más y más peso sobre su mano aplastándole prácticamente el cráneo. El general estaba confuso, daba igual lo que hiciera ese hombre no cedía ¿qué clase de bestia humana era? Desesperado conjuró para abrirle una herida en el pecho y seguir extrayéndole la sangre. Lo hizo, pero el guerrero no se inmutó. Presionó más la cabeza del rubio y este cedió.

\- ¡Para!, está bien, para ya, yo los envié, yo lo hice- reconoció

\- Te voy a matar- Dijo un Darius fuera de sí.

\- F-F-Fue Swain. Swain me mandó hacerlo- balbuceó

No se esperaba esa respuesta. Confuso el guerrero se apartó de él. Vladimir cayó al suelo malherido.

\- Es mentira.-

\- Pregúntale a él cuando vuelva

\- ¿Por qué iba él a…?

\- Yo no sé nada más- Al rubio le costaba respirar.- Obedezco órdenes igual que tú-

\- Lárgate de aquí- Le amenazó- Y si vuelves a hablar de ella de esa forma, si crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, si sigues con este juego, no tendré la compasión que he tenido hoy-

Vladimir se levantó mareado. Se apoyó en la pared y lentamente se fue hacía el vehículo.  
Darius se quedó allí confuso. Le daba vueltas a todo. No tenía sentido. Nada. Necesitaba hablar con Swain urgentemente. Pero hasta entonces cuidaría de ella, nadie ni nada tocaría a la chica. Después de lo de hoy estaba seguro que Vladimir había captado el mensaje.  
Entró con dificultad en la casa. La adrenalina del combate influyó en él lo bastante como para no sentir dolor o padecimiento alguno, pero ahora todo lo anterior le estaba pasando factura. Subió lentamente las escaleras con la mano en el pecho. Sus otras heridas estaban también abiertas pero no le dolían tanto como la que tenía en el torso.  
Cuando Lux escuchó el ruido que el hombre hacía al subir, salió de su habitación para curiosear. Había escuchado muchos ruidos fuera de la casa pero había obedecido las órdenes de su anfitrión y no se había movido del piso superior de la casa.  
Se quedó espantada con la imagen sangrante del guerrero. Corrió a ayudarle.

\- No te acerques a mí- Le detuvo éste.

Ella no le hizo caso y lo cogió por el brazo. Lo ayudó a llegar hasta su cuarto y a sentarse en la cama. Lo miró para examinar sus heridas y finalmente habló.

\- Deberíamos ir a un médico, no tiene buen aspecto.-

\- Que te largues de aquí- Le espetó.

Lux ignoraba toda palabra que el guerrero soltaba, fue a por el botiquín de su baño y miró que había dentro. Cogió gasas y esterilizante y regresó con Darius. Le cogió del brazo para ver sus heridas. Éste hizo un gesto brusco y la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

\- ¡¿No me has escuchado?!-

\- Con las voces que pegas te ha escuchado todo Noxus, otra cosa es que te haga caso-

\- No necesito tu maldita ayuda, no necesito tu puta compasión, no necesito nada tuyo, lárgate de una vez si no quieres acabar como Vladimir-

\- Cuando esté segura de que estás bien no te molestaré más en todo el día-

Enrabietado la cogió del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

\- ¡No te lo voy a repetir una vez más!-

Lux lo miró malhumorada, lo cogió del brazo e hizo que la soltase.

\- ¡Me da igual los gritos que pegues, quieres gritar, bien pues te gritaré a ver si cierras el pico de una vez, conmigo no tienes que mostrar orgullo alguno, cállate de una vez y déjame mirarte las heridas!-

Darius la miró sorprendido, después volvió a poner la misma expresión de irritación de antes y miró hacia un lado mientras la chica le iba curando poco a poco. No quería ni mirarla, estaba tan enfadado con todos, pero por algún motivo su enfado con ella era más personal. Algo dentro de él en ese momento había cambiado, y había cambiado por ella. Vladimir tenía razón era débil y más aun con la muchacha a su lado. En su vida habría imaginado asquearse tanto a sí mismo ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?, incluso ahora su deseo interior la ansiaba, quería estar con ella como si de un imán se tratase, su cuerpo se lo pedía y su mente se lo impedía, pero solo en las ocasiones más conscientes.  
Lux se fijó en la herida de su pecho, le levantó poco a poco la camiseta con cuidado para verla. Y en su torso pudo ver todas las heridas que el guerrero mostraba de antiguas batallas libradas. Pasó su mano con delicadeza por una de ellas. El hombre lo sintió y comenzó a excitarse. Se negaba a posar su mirada sobre ella. Se negaba a sentir excitación por ella también, contuvo lo que sentía, pero su malhumor siguió creciendo más y más. La muchacha terminó de examinar la herida del pecho.

\- Voy a usar mi magia para cerrarla- Le informó- Mi magia es activa, no pasiva e igual te resquema un poco, pero dejará de sangrar-

Aun después de la discusión ella era dulce y amable con él y aunque no la miraba estaba seguro de que le sonreía mientras decía eso.  
Posó sus manos suavemente sobre la herida de él, cerró los ojos y conjuró. Tras esto el guerrero la miró, observaba como su pelo flotaba por la energía, su boca se movía para recitar lo que requería y sus cejas mostraban serenidad y paz.

\- Eres la mujer más odiosa de toda Demacia- Le espetó.

Pero Lux no se inmutó siguió concentrada en su hechizo. La magia pasiva le requería mucha más energía que la activa.

\- Me dijeron que venía el imbécil de tu hermano, pensé que era peor que el infierno que me tocase hablar con semejante estúpido, pero apareces tú-

La chica seguía sin hacerle caso. Darius le cogió el rostro con una mano y la obligó a mirarle. La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida. La oscuridad de la mirada del hombre le penetró hasta las entrañas. Quedó inmóvil con las manos sobre el pecho del guerrero lleno de sangre.

\- ¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo todo más difícil?- Pregunto el comandante.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente, apartó una mano de su pecho, y la llevó hasta su mejilla. La mano de la chica estaba caliente y aun radiaba energía por el conjuro hecho.

\- No escucho tus palabras Darius, intento escuchar tu corazón- Le respondió

Él la miró con tristeza, su irritación había desaparecido por completo, y tras ser tratado por ella, tras haber escuchado esas palabras tan llenas de afecto, de preocupación y de empatía extendió su brazo herido hacia ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho, con el otro brazo la abrazó.

\- No vuelvas, nunca más, a darme un susto como el que me has dado hoy. Nunca más.-

Ella se sorprendió por el gesto del guerrero, pero cuando escuchó sus palabras suspiró y le correspondió al abrazo.


	11. Atracción

Lux terminó de ponerle la gasa sobre la herida del pecho ya desinfectada del guerrero. Acarició el esparadrapo por los bordes para asegurarse de que estaba bien pegado y levantó la vista para mirar al hombre. Él la miraba con delicadeza, analizando cada una de las expresiones que la chica mostraba. Cuando lo descubrió mirándola sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Era quizás por la intensidad de la mirada de aquel hombre, quizás por sus rasgos afilados, quizás porque se sentía intimidada y a la vez atraída. No lo sabía pero fuera como fuere empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

\- Ya está- Le informó tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

Darius asintió sin apartar la mirada de ella.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te has peleado con Vladimir?- Intentó curiosear.

\- No- zanjó el guerrero el asunto.

\- ¿Es por qué no confías en mí? ¿Por eso no me lo dices?-

\- Eres de Demacia- Razonó simplemente el hombre

\- Aparte de la chica de Demacia que siempre te molesta, me gustaría que pudieras contar conmigo como amiga-

Darius la miró incrédulo.

\- ¿Intentas hacerme la pelota para sonsacarme información? ¿Para eso quieres que seamos “amigos”?-

\- No quiero sonsacarte nada, si no me lo quieres decir está bien, aun así, me gustaría ser tu amiga- Ella estaba seria pues notaba que la conversación lo requería

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el hombre

\- ¿Hay algún porqué en querer que una persona sea tu amiga?- Respondió la muchacha

\- No me has contestado- Empezó a sonar rudo- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me interesas- Le espetó la muchacha.

En cuanto lo dijo ella se sorprendió pero no más que él. Si bien era cierto que era algo que ella estaba pensando, no pretendía decírselo de esas maneras. Fue un acto sincero pero estaba tremendamente avergonzada. Se sonrojó, se llevó las manos a la cara e intentó taparse un poco. Al hombre le pareció un gesto muy adorable y su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

\- No te renta tener a una persona como yo de amigo, pertenecemos a donde pertenecemos, esa “amistad” sería problemática ¿no crees?-

Ella lo miró y empezó a analizar la situación, sus palabras y sus expresiones. Tenía razón, el mundo los había puesto en posiciones completamente opuestas. Pero a Lux le encantaban los retos y hacer amigos, no temía a que fuera de Noxus, estaba dispuesta a dejar las diferencias de lado, pues para ella no suponía un problema. Vio que, sin embargo él era de carácter prejuicioso, probablemente sería difícil ser amiga de una persona así. Pero cuando lo conoció también pensó que sería difícil divertirse con alguien así y sin embargo la compañía de ese hombre le resultaba sumamente grata.  
Le sonrió y acto seguido le tendió la mano. La última vez que lo hizo él había denegado estrechársela, pero confiaba en que esta vez las cosas fuesen diferentes.

\- No te aseguro que las cosas vayan a salir bien. Pero yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Te doy mi palabra de que en la medida de mis posibilidades quiero ser una amistad en la que puedas llegar a confiar.- Se rio vergonzosamente y continuó- Yo, Luxanna Crownguard quiero ser tu amiga, incluso en la adversidad-

Le acercó la mano y se rio nerviosa. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. El guerrero sonrió y negó con la cabeza incrédulo. Sin duda alguna era una chica muy muy rara.

\- ¿Es necesario el ritual?-

\- Si me dieses la mano me haría mucha ilusión-

El guerrero le estrecho la mano. Era capaz de envolvérsela sin dificultad. Ella sonrió feliz.

\- ¿Eso entonces es un sí? ¿Somos amigos?- Le preguntó enérgica.

\- Bueno, solo te sigo la corriente, si no vas a seguir insistiendo en ello- Se burló

Ella le dio un empujoncito para que parase de fastidiar. Él se quejó por las heridas. La muchacha se había olvidado totalmente de que estaba herido y puso una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¡Lo siento!, había olvidado por completo… - Trató de disculparse.

\- Pfft, menuda amiga, empiezas mal- Le interrumpió

Ambos se rieron. Acto seguido ella le ayudó a recostarse para que descansara un poco. Cuando se acostó respiró profundo y puso una expresión de alivio. La muchacha lo tapó con las mantas.

\- Vale, vale- La frenó él.-Puedo solo-

\- Te haría algo de comer para cuando despertases… pero soy un desastre en la cocina, en mi casa hay un servicio que se ocupa de ello y bueno…-

\- Sois unos niños ricos- Se burló

\- Tiene sus desventajas- Dijo ella sonriéndole

\- ¿Cómo no aprender a cocinar y quedarse soltera toda la vida?-

\- Por ejemplo- La muchacha se rio

Darius se acomodó un poco y trató de dormirse.

\- No te imagino casada con alguien más- Concluyó éste

Lux lo miró extrañada, frunció el ceño y preguntó.

\- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-

El guerrero se dio cuenta de lo acababa de decir y se desentendió del asunto.

\- Déjame descansar un rato, en una hora despiértame tenemos que ir al mercado central- Hizo una pausa- Si pasa cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, llámame-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, cerró la puerta de la habitación de Darius y bajó las escaleras. De la que bajaba se fijó en la sangre que había por el suelo. Se quedó mirándola pensativa. ¿Por qué se había peleado con Vladimir hasta quedar en ese estado?, había leído sobre el general, y sabía que era una persona sangrienta y sumamente manipuladora, pero nunca pensaría de él como una persona violenta como para empezar a pelearse con su anfitrión en plena calle. Salió a la entrada de la casa siguiendo el rastro de sangre, se espantó con el escenario sangriento, sin duda el guerrero había pasado por una cruenta batalla, pero apenas se quejó por sus heridas, ni si quiera cuando ella usó su magia para sanarle. Sabía que no era una sensación satisfactoria mas el hombre no emitió sonido de queja alguno.

Entró en la cocina para buscar utensilios de limpieza y se dispuso a limpiar toda la sangre que había dentro y fuera de la casa. De vez en cuando iba controlando la hora para obedecer los deseos del dueño de la casa.  
Mientras limpiaba pensaba en todo por lo que habían pasado en tan solo dos días. La verdad es que ambos se habían vuelto cercanos, si bien no estaba segura de qué era lo que pensaba él de ella, la muchacha tenía al guerrero en estima. Recordó a su hermano advirtiéndole acerca del cruento y sanguinario Darius, y Garen no se equivocaba en sus avisos. Era un hombre con un horrible carácter, difícil de tratar, de poca paciencia, irritable, huraño y tremendamente bruto, pero con ella había sido gentil, se había preocupado, había mostrado una expresión de profunda tristeza cuando ella leyó su corazón. Algo de ese hombre la intrigaba, quería hacerse más cercana a él, quería ver más expresiones suyas, pues sentía que en las pocas ocasiones que se había abierto ligeramente a ella no era suficiente. El saber más acerca de él, ver más de él, se estaba empezando a hacer tremendamente adictivo.  
Cuando acabó de limpiar toda la sangre limpió los utensilios y los guardó de nuevo. Cogió un bolígrafo y un folio y redactó una carta para sus padres. Necesitaba que le enviasen dinero por los desperfectos causados en la casa y así lo hizo saber. Intentó omitir todo tipo de detalles haciéndoles saber que ella estaba bien y que todo iba bien. Era muy probable que los padres le enviasen el dinero en cuanto leyeran la carta, pues no tenían problemas económicos, pero cuando Lux volviese a Demacia probablemente tendría que responder a numerosas preguntas por parte de su familia. Dobló la carta y la dejó en su escritorio. Aún quedaba media hora para despertar al guerrero, así que siguió la lectura que ya tenía empezada. ¿Para qué irían al mercado? Es más ¿estaría el mercado abierto tan tarde? Se preguntó la muchacha, pues ya quedaba poco para el atardecer, no sabía que los mercaderes en Noxus trabajasen tanto. Como quiera que fuese la chica siguió con su lectura.

Cuando quedaron cinco minutos para despertar al guerrero se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un bolero ajustado negro. Las mangas de éste le quedaban un poco grandes y tapaban media mano de la chica. Acto seguido se fue a su cuarto de baño, se lavó los dientes, se peinó y se puso una diadema blanca.  
Cuando ya estuvo lista picó en la habitación de Darius. Éste no respondió, así que con cautela abrió la puerta. El guerrero seguía dormido. Lux se acercó a él y lo observó durante un rato. Tenía una expresión muy serena y calmada. Ella sonrió con dulzura y se puso de rodillas en el suelo, apoyó los brazos en el borde de la cama y ladeó su cabeza dejándola reposar sobre sus brazos. El hombre dormía de lado así que en esa postura la chica podía ver su expresión completamente. Comenzó a pensar que era guapo, ya lo había pensado anteriormente, cuando él depositaba inquisitivamente sus ojos negros en ella, pero le pareció que quizás simplemente fuera confusión, pues ese hombre era bastante mayor que ella. Si bien a Lux no le preocupaba la edad de los hombres para sentir algo por ellos, también era verdad que no solía fijarse en varones con bastante más edad que ella. ¿Cuántos años le sacaba Darius? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero era más que probable que unos diez u once años. Aun así, era atractivo, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y su cara mientras dormía era serena y perfecta. Tenía varias marcas en ella de las batallas en las que había participado, pero esto lo hacía aún más atractivo si cabe.  
Él abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando adecuarse a la luz de la habitación. Sorprendida ella se echó hacia atrás. Darius se frotó un poco los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó.

\- S-S-Sólo te venía a despertar- Contestó nerviosa y se levantó de un salto.

\- Con llamarme ya bastaba, no hacía falta que entrases…-

\- Piqué a la puerta pero no me respondiste- Interrumpió ésta- Debes de estar muy cansado. ¿Por qué no vamos otro día al mercado?.-

\- No, tiene que ser hoy.-

\- ¿Es tan urgente que no puede esperar?-

\- Necesito que una hechicera ponga bloqueos en la casa, no quiero más percances.-

\- Pero estás cansado y herido- rogó la chica- ¿Por qué no me das indicaciones y voy yo allí?-

\- ¿Estás loca?, después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿me pides que te vuelva a dejar sola?-

\- Sé defenderme Darius. Creo que lo he demostrado-

\- Sé que sabes defenderte- Pausó para incorporarse y mirarla.- Pero va a hacerse de noche ya, Noxus no es Demacia, aquí no podrás pedir ayuda por la calle-

Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante un rato corto. Ella de pie ante él que estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Aún llevaba la ropa ensangrentada y había manchado la cama con sangre también.

\- Dame unos minutos para lavarme y cambiarme y nos vamos.-

Lux asintió.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Se preocupó.

\- No- Respondió de manera seca- Estoy bien-

Ella lo miró preocupada mientras el comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta. Posó sus ojos sobre todas las heridas y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Quería ayudarle pero estaba claro que el guerrero era demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda o para mostrar cualquier tipo de padecimiento.

\- ¿Eres alguna especie de mirona?- Se burló éste cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía allí parada.

\- Ah. Lo siento- La muchacha se sonrojó- Te esperaré fuera-

Acto seguido salió del cuarto de Darius y lo esperó en el salón a que estuviera listo. Éste bajo al poco tiempo, se había limpiado la sangre y cambiado de ropa. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta negra algo ajustada. Miró si llevaba la cartera cogió las llaves y le hizo a Lux un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera de la casa. Por último cogió el hacha se la puso al hombro y salió de su hogar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Vas armado a un mercado?- Preguntó la chica extrañada.

\- Es la diferencia entre Noxus y Demacia.- Se giró para mirarla- Entre tú y yo- Pausó, ella le miró con el ceño fruncido pensativa- Deberías de llevar tu bastón también- Le sugirió.

\- Puedo llamarlo desde cualquier sitio, no necesito portarlo conmigo-

Él hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

\- Odio los magos- Le espetó

Ella le sonrió alzando la cabeza.

\- Pues yo adoro a los guerreros-

Iniciaron su camino al mercado. Estaba prácticamente en el centro de Noxus y para sorpresa de Lux había muchos puestos y mucha gente a pesar de que ya era la hora casi de cenar. Era muy pintoresco, pues las luces de los puestos alumbraban la calle de manera tenue, de tal forma que quedaba hasta romántico. La entrada al mercado estaba señalizada con farolillos y un letrero muy grande que pendía alzado sujeto por unas cuerdas blancas algo desgastadas. Cuando llegaron al inicio del mercado Darius cogió a Lux del brazo y la puso delante de él. Posó una mano en su hombro y se inclinó para hablarle al oído, de otra forma ella no oiría nada ya que el mercado era ruidoso por el bullicio de la gente y por la música de ciertas zonas.

\- Te voy a mantener sujeta, ve siempre delante de mí, no alces la vista muy a menudo, sé discreta- Le advirtió

Ella alzó la vista y asintió. Entendía ahora que haber venido sola era una locura, sobrevivir en Noxus tenía que ser una locura. La gente a menudo era violenta y conflictiva. Recordó lo que había leído sobre Darius y entendió un poco más su forma de ser. Había tenido que ser mucho más duro de lo que se imaginaba estar solo con un hermano pequeño en un lugar como ese.  
Avanzaron a lo largo de los puestos sin percances. El guerrero la iba guiando con pequeños apretones en su hombro o tirando de ella hacía la dirección correcta.  
De pronto un hombre cayó de espaldas a los pies de Lux, había sido golpeado por otro que estaba justo en frente de él. La chica cogió la mano que Darius tenía apoyada en su hombro, había mucha gente y no se esperaba la caída de aquel hombre el cual la asustó habiendo reaccionado involuntariamente de esa manera.

El varón se levantó del suelo se limpió la cara y continuó con su pelea contra su contrincante. La muchacha se quedó un tiempo allí parada, pero el guerrero la obligó a moverse empujándola ligeramente.  
Lux se estaba empezando a agobiar, no le sucedía muy a menudo, no le importaba que hubiera tanta gente, pero la peligrosidad de la zona le hacía tener que estar en alerta en todo momento.  
Llegaron a una callejuela algo más tranquila. Solo había tres pequeños puestos en ella y todos parecían ser falsos, tenían pinta de vender productos en negro o ser de blanqueo. La chica los miró de manera sospechosa. Darius le apretó el hombro a modo de advertencia para que dejase de mirar directamente. Ella bajó la mirada, tal y como le había sugerido anteriormente.

Entraron en una tienda cuya puerta estaba precedida por unas escaleras que bajaban. El interior no era demasiado grande. El suelo era de madera algo desgastada, había estanterías y pequeñas mesas puestas a lo largo de la tienda con cosas muy curiosas, como cajitas adornadas, tarros con lo que parecía ser tierra de algún tipo en especial. Calaveras de especies que Lux jamás había visto. A la chica le parecía todo curioso y tenebroso a la vez. Había un mostrador de cristal el cual estaba lleno de piedras preciosas, pero ni rastro de una o un recepcionista.

\- Espera aquí.- Le dijo el hombre adentrándose en la parte trasera de la tienda.

La muchacha obedeció y esperó a su anfitrión pacientemente mientras curioseaba un poco los productos que allí se vendían. No quería tocar nada pero todo lo que le rodeaba le resultaba tan extravagante que estaba sumamente entretenida solo por el mero hecho de estar allí. Escuchó a Darius hablar con una mujer, pero no escuchaba bien lo que decían. De pronto volvieron a aparecer ante Lux ambos dos. La recepcionista de la tienda era una mujer joven, sólo algo más mayor que Lux. Su cabello era blanco a pesar de su juventud, le caía hasta la mitad de los hombros y lo llevaba totalmente alborotado, llevaba una rasta que surgía desde el cuello y llegaba hasta más abajo de su pecho, lo que le daba un aspecto algo asalvajado. Su tez era morena y sus ojos eran grises y extremadamente fríos. Era bella muy bella, o eso pensó la demaciana cuando la vio aparecer.

\- Vamos…- Se lamentaba la dueña de la tienda- Hace casi un año que no vienes a verme, y ¿hoy sólo vienes por mis servicios?, que decepción-

El guerrero suspiró tratando de tener paciencia y la miró con el ceño fruncido. De pronto la morena mujer se fijó en que había alguien más en la tienda, su cara irradió felicidad súbitamente y se acercó deprisa a donde estaba Lux.  
La pequeña chica bajó la mirada, obedeciendo lo que Darius le había dicho. Más la otra chica le cogió del mentón y la obligó a mirarla. Posó sus ojos grises sobre los azules ojos sorprendidos de ella.

\- Que sorprendentemente bonita que eres- Le dijo a la demaciana, ésta se sonrojó por el cumplido e intentó apartar la mirada- Eres… eres…- trató de adivinar la morena- eres tan pura, eres como la luz, ¡Sí eso eres! – emitió un sonido de sorpresa para sí misma y se fue acercando a la chica más y más- Eres tan atrayente… déjame que…-

Pero el guerrero cortó de inmediato a la chica haciendo que soltarse a Lux rodeándola con el brazo y atrayéndola hacía sí. Con irritación respondió.

\- Aléjate de ella, Mera-

Así se llama la muchacha, pensó Lux. Parecía que Darius y ella ya se conocían de antes. Mera los miró analizándolos, y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

\- Así que así están las cosas- Dijo- Por eso ya no vienes a verme- Hizo un gesto de desaprobación y miró a la pequeña y avergonzada chica - Bueno… entiendo tus motivos, es tan bella- volvió a acercarse a ella- quizás podrías compartirla con más gente, es un desperdicio que la tengas para ti solo-

El guerrero la volvió a empujar.

\- Distancia, es la última vez que te lo permito- Apostilló malhumorado.

La demaciana no entendía nada, no entendía a esa chica para nada. Le parecía extraña y tenebrosa, pero algo había en ella también que la hacía parecer salvaje. No quiso darle importancia, la situación para ella se estaba volviendo algo incómoda.

\- ¡Está bien!- dijo la morena desaprobando la situación- Haré el hechizo, no hay problema, pero quiero el dinero por adelantado- Exigió.

Darius le pagó y los tres salieron de la tienda. La dueña de la misma la cerró con llave. De vuelta en el mercado el guerrero cogió a Lux por el hombro y la puso delante suya.  
Salieron del lugar sin más percances. De camino a casa Mera intentó saber más sobre la demaciana.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó amable.

La rubia le sonrió.

\- Me llamo L…

\- No te interesa- Cortó el guerrero mirando a su huésped de manera amenazante.

Acto seguido la pequeña chica miró a la morena y puso una expresión de decepción.

\- Lo siento…- Se disculpó con ella

Mera le devolvió la sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza en señal de que no pasaba nada.

\- Yo me llamo, como ya sabrás, Mera, y además de tener una estupenda tienda, hago conjuros y leo el pasado el presente y el futuro- Siguió sonriendo- Si algún día quieres pasarte sin él- Señaló a Darius- Estaría muy feliz de recibirte, te podría enseñar muchas cosas interesantes- Le sonrió de manera pícara.

\- Ah… Gracias- Lux se quedó pensativa- ¿Qué son las calaveras que tienes en una de tus estanterías?... la verdad que cuando las miré, me sentí… extraña.

\- Así que también eres maga, solo un mago puede sentir eso- se acarició el mentón- Son calaveras de Yordles, son criaturas mágicas llenas de misterios y poder, rara vez uno se encuentra con ellos-

La demaciana había leído sobre ellos. Y había visto representaciones en dibujos de cómo sería uno, en general le parecían adorables criaturitas, y pensar que sus huesos estaban ahí le pareció algo cruel. Puso una expresión triste y miró al suelo. Mera lo notó.

\- Vaya, ¿Te gustan los yordles eh?- Lux la miró intrigada- Está claro que no eres Noxiana, una chica como tú… hmm… Me debato entre dos naciones pero ¿por cuál decantarme?, ¿Jonia quizás?-

\- ¡Basta ya!- Cortó el guerrero mirando a la hechicera, acto seguido miró a la rubia.- No hables con ella, deja de caer en su maldito juego, ¡joder!-

\- Darius, que proteges a esta mujer por alguna razón que no me interesa es más que evidente. No pretendo raptar a tu chica. No me dedico a juegos estúpidos entre naciones, mi profesión me encanta. Y ella- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Lux-

También me encanta- Sonrió a la pequeña chica.

 

El guerrero la miró con furia. Su paciencia se estaba agotando, además estaba cansado del día, tenía ganas de llegar a casa para acabar con el hechizo y descansar.

\- Pero la chica está en MI terreno, y te sugiero que no te adentres en él- La amenazó.

Mera lo captó y se puso sería por primera vez. Resopló y dejo de hablar con Lux. En silencio continuaron su camino. La chica rubia no se atrevió a decir palabra, notaba tensión en el ambiente y si bien era cierto que la muchacha de la tienda le intrigaba a la par que lo poco que había hablado con ella le había parecido una mujer amable, no quería que Darius se irritase más. Se veía tremendamente malhumorado, pero la demaciana no entendía del todo porqué.  
Llegaron a la casa. Mera les indicó que debían permanecer fuera. Acto seguido tocó los alrededores de la casa se sentó en el suelo juntó sus manos y conjuró. Le llevó por un tiempo terminar. Cuando acabó trató de levantarse, parecía que la muchacha se encontraba algo engarrotada de estar en una misma posición. Lux se acercó a tenderle la mano rápidamente. Mano que la morena mujer aceptó con gusto, le lanzó una sonrisa amable y aprovechando la postura la atrajo para sí y la abrazó.

\- Sabes el camino a mi tienda, ven a verme…- Le susurró al oído.

La demaciana se quedó sorprendida mirándola. Darius notó el gesto, su expresión cambió a una profunda frustración.

\- Venga ya puedes irte- Le ordenó casi amenazante a la extraña mujer.

Mera lo miró y le mostró una sonrisa enseñando cada uno de sus blancos dientes.

\- Podrán entrar sin problemas aquellos a los que tú invites “señor comandante”- Lo último lo tildó en un tono jocoso.- El hechizo durará unos seis o siete días-

Al guerrero se le hinchó la vena de la frente, tenía increíbles ganas de golpear a algo. Esa chica le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Siempre fue una mujer de juegos y argucias. Era bonita y Darius había tenido varios encuentros sexuales con ella. Pero noquería nada más de esa muchacha. Había decido recurrir a ella por motivos profesionales. De todas las hechiceras que conocía por Noxus, esa mujer era buena en lo suyo, y aunque mostraba una apariencia joven, el hombre no tenía claro si quiera que su apariencia fuese verdad, pues la personalidad y la astucia de la mujer denotaba una experiencia clara en la vida.  
Mera se fue despidiéndose de Lux con un guiño. La inocente chica le sonrió algo nerviosa. En su cabeza la voz de la hechicera resonó por última vez <<Él no es un mago, nunca entenderá la conexión que ambas tenemos. Sé que tú también lo has sentido…>>

La rubia miró hacia la mujer una vez más tras escuchar esas palabras. Mera ya no estaba, se quedó un rato mirando a la nada pensativa.  
Darius la llamó desde la casa.

\- Entras o ¿qué?- De nuevo sonaba brusco y rudo.

Lux asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia la casa. Cuando intentó entrar se topó con una barrera transparente que le impedía el paso.

\- Ah…- Dijo la chica acariciando la barrera con las manos- Creo que me tienes que invitar…- Le sugirió.

El guerrero mostró una sonrisa cruel.

\- Pues igual no me da la gana- respondió malhumorado- igual te quedas fuera por hacer lo que haces, un tiempo a la intemperie quizás no te venga mal-

La muchacha se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué había hecho mal?. Desde que entraron en la tienda de esa mujer él se había mostrado molesto con todo. No entendía nada. Mera no había hecho nada malo tampoco, quizás era algo curiosa, pero nada más. Había obedecido lo que su anfitrión le había mandado. Daba igual donde buscase, no encontraba nada para que el hombre que tenía enfrente estuviera de tan mal humor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?- Ella lo miró confusa- Obedecí todo lo que me has dicho, no hablaba, no miraba a los demás, no opuse resistencia alguna a tus órdenes, entonces ¿Por qué se …-

Antes de que acabara Darius la miró con furia, con frustración y la interrumpió.

\- Porque eres así, y me molesta- Le espetó

\- ¿Así cómo?- La chica no dejaba de estar absorta con la situación

\- Pues, ¡así!, tan… tan… poco noxiana, llamas mucho la atención-

\- No entiendo nada- Lux se empezó a irritar también- No soy noxiana, siento que eso sea molesto para ti, pero pertenezco a Demacia y estoy orgullosa de ello-

El guerrero suspiró frustrado. No encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía. No solo era el peligro al que la muchacha parecía exponerse constantemente, era también el hecho de que Mera pusiera sus ojos en ella. No le gustaba nada. Se intentó calmar para tratar de encontrar la manera de decir lo que quería y prosiguió.

\- Yo… no te culpo por ser de Demacia- Miró a la chica que lo miraba expectante- Es sólo, que no me ha gustado nada lo que Mera hacía, y tú parecías darle pie a ello-

\- ¿Mera?, no ha hecho nada malo, sigo sin entenderte Darius-

Miró hacia el techo con desesperación y se pasó una mano por la cara.

\- ¡Es más que evidente que esa mujer se siente atraída por ti!-

Lux enrojeció de repente.

\- Sólo es mágicamente, yo también he sentido curiosidad por ella- Razonó

Lo que le contestó la pequeña mujer no le gustó para nada. El hombre la cogió de los hombros y totalmente enfadado le espetó.

\- Delante de mí no lo vuelvas a hacer. Si quieres ligar hazlo cuando te dé la gana pero no cuando yo esté presente. Me molesta mucho, ¡Estas aquí de servicio!, ¿Qué clase de profesionalidad ofreces a tu patria?- La soltó se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa.-Estas invitada. Puedes pasar-

La mujer pudo atravesar la barrera. Trató de darle sentido a todo lo que Darius le había dicho, y lo único que había encontrado era que estaba celoso. Seguramente Mera y él tenían algo más que una relación casual, y la repentina curiosidad de la noxiana por ella le había hecho pensar mal.

\- Yo no estoy interesada en Mera románticamente- trató de apaciguar- De hecho, no siento atracción por las mujeres. No ha sido mi intención que pensaras que trato de meterme entre tú y ella-

El guerrero se giró de manera robótica para mirarla. Había entendido todo, absolutamente todo al revés. Lux le sonrió de manera amable, mostrando que lo que decía era verdad. El hombre no sabía si reír o llorar. Era totalmente surrealista.

\- ¡A mí no me gusta Mera, quien me gusta…- Se frenó en seco, tratando de calmarse, se tocó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. Lux lo miró interesada tratando de descifrar sus enfados- Eres…atractiva Luxanna-  
Trataba de sonar calmado, la muchacha se sonrosó y bajó la mirada. Darius la cogió por el mentón y le levantó la cabeza de tal forma que sus ojos se encontrasen. Continuó- Pero además, tu carácter es… brillante… eres amable y cálida- Pausó para pensar en lo que iba decir- Entiendo que Mera se haya sentido atraída hacia ti. Pero no me importa ella. Es evidente que llamas la atención por cómo eres. No he conocido en toda mi vida a una persona como tú y nunca lo haré en Noxus. Lo que me preocupa es que, si a esa mujer le pagan para abrir la boca la abrirá. Y tú, Luxanna, volverás a estar en peligro, con o sin protección en la casa-

La chica le cogió la mano con la que Darius agarraba su mentón y la puso entre las suyas. Le sonrió emocionada.

\- Estabas preocupado entonces- Se quedó pensativa- Gracias por explicármelo, no entendía el porqué de tu enfado, pero ahora que lo sé. Lo siento, no creí haber hecho nada malo pero visto desde tu punto de vista, he sido imprudente. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar-

El guerrero le acarició la cabeza despeinándola un poco. Le sonrió.

\- La próxima vez te quedas fuera- Le dijo dándose la vuelta.

\- ¡Oye!, si me explicas las cosas en lugar de enfadarte pues igual solucionábamos los problemas más rápido-

\- Como sea…- Le contestó el hombre en un suspiro- vamos a cenar, estoy hambriento-

\- ¡Bien!- dijo ella dando palmadas de alegría- Yo también estoy hambrienta-

\- O igual te quedas sin cenar- Se burló el guerrero.

\- ¡Basta ya!-

Lux hinchó los mofletes y le empujó con fuerza, aunque no lo movió ni un milímetro. Él le volvió a dar golpecitos en la cabeza y se rio.


	12. Confianza

El siguiente día amaneció nublado. Lux se había despertado temprano a pesar de que el día anterior tanto ella como su anfitrión se habían acostado tarde.

Bajó a la cocina se hizo un café y volvió a subir a su habitación. Darius parecía seguir dormido, intentó no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarle.  
La chica abrió la ventana, se asomó y respiró profundamente. A pesar de que el día estaba cubierto, hacía calor y soplaba un viento cálido y reconfortante. A Lux le gustaban los días así, disfrutaba de su café mientras escuchaba como el viento rugía al chocar contra los árboles.

Había soñado con Mera. La chica rara vez tenía sueños lúcidos, pero éste último había sido demasiado consciente. Estaba preocupada, pues no había sido un sueño agradable. La mujer de la tienda se había aparecido ante ella, le había mirado directamente a los ojos. “Cuidado”, le advirtió con una voz casi fantasmagórica. La rubia no sabía a qué se refería. “¿Con qué?” trató de preguntarle en sus pensamientos. Mera abrió la boca y muchos gritos de diferentes voces salieron de ella. Lux se tapó los oídos y bajó la cabeza no entendía nada, los gritos le helaban el corazón. Cuando el ruido cesó levantó la cabeza y la mujer se encontraba cara a cara con ella. “¡Cuidado!”, parecía desesperada por transmitirle algo. “Tiempo, Cuidado, Darius, Noxus”. La demaciana no encontraba conexión la miró confusa. Mera le cogió de las manos, sus ojos grises y fríos se volvieron negros y pesados. Lux trató de apartar las manos ante tal espanto, pero la mujer le clavó las uñas en ellas. “Aviso, Darius”, “No, confíes, nadie” “¡CUIDADO!”. Tras esto la muchacha despertó. Se miró las palmas de las manos. Las marcas de las uñas de Mera estaban ahí. Aun así, no conseguía encontrarle el sentido a lo que había soñado. ¿Y si fuese mentira?, pero no podía ser posible, la mujer de su sueño estaba desesperada, notaba la desesperación en todo su ser. Parecía que había algo interfiriendo en su comunicación, esos gritos parecían ser la interferencia de algo, o alguien. Lux estaba intranquila, como fuera necesitaba hablar con el guerrero del tema.

Esperó paciente dándole vueltas al asunto a que su anfitrión se despertase. Aún sentía su corazón helado por el sentimiento de la morena mujer. Era casi como si pudiera sentir lo que ella sentía.  
Sintió que la puerta de la habitación de Darius se abría. Dejó la taza de café en el escritorio a toda prisa y salió a su encuentro.  
El hombre estaba a punto de meterse en su baño cuando la chica le cogió del brazo.

\- ¡Es urgente necesito hablar contigo!- Hablaba extremadamente rápido, le solía pasar cuando se ponía nerviosa- Verás he tenido un sueño y creo que no es nada bueno. Me he encontrado con Mera en él y…

\- Cállate- El guerrero arqueó una ceja- Déjame despertarme al menos-

Se soltó del agarre de la mujer y se metió en el baño cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Lux suspiró tratando de calmarse. Bajó a la cocina para esperarle allí, a medida que pasaba el tiempo más se inquietaba. Daba pequeños golpecitos con los talones en la silla en la que estaba sentada.  
El guerrero bajó a la cocina tal y como la muchacha previó. Ésta se levantó de un salto al verle aparecer.

\- Para, para- La detuvo éste- Es temprano ¿no puedes esperar a que desayune al menos?-

Ella puso una expresión triste y se volvió a sentar. Darius se sintió culpable al verla así. ¿Por qué en cuanto Lux ponía pucheros se ablandaba?. Vaya mecanismo de chantaje más sucio. Él suspiró, se pasó la mano por la cara y se sentó al lado de ella.

\- Venga anda, ¿Qué pasa?-

\- He tenido un sueño- Le dijo ella mirándose las manos, las cuales tenía agarradas una con la otra.

\- Todos tenemos sueños.- Trató de no sonar bruco, pues notaba que realmente la muchacha estaba afligida

\- Era diferente- Levantó la mirada hacia él. Darius frunció el ceño al ver la tremenda preocupación en sus ojos- Estaba Mera y quería advertirme sobre algo, pero no sé el qué-

\- ¿Otra vez esa mujer?- Se empezó a irritar- A saber qué conjuro te ha hecho, no debí haber acudido a ella.-

\- ¡Te hablo en serio!, esa chica no trata de hacerme daño- Se pausó para buscar las palabras para explicarse bien- Eres un guerrero, y jamás entenderás que hay ciertos magos que se vinculan a otros, simplemente porque quieren o porque su magia es compatible y se buscan, es una especie de equilibrio-

\- ¿No me digas? y tú eres compatible con Mera-

El hombre volvía a sentirse con la pesadez de la noche anterior, y aunque sabía que no eran las intenciones de Lux molestarle, no podía evitar sentirse enfadado con ella.

\- No sé, creo… que por lo que sentí, sí-

Darius se levantó de la mesa malhumorado ya de buena mañana.

\- Cuanto más sé de vuestra, cosa, vínculo o lo que sea más me enfado, tengamos el día en paz, no quiero saber nada más-

Lux lo detuvo y le enseñó la palma de las manos. El guerrero se sorprendió al ver las heridas. Le cogió una de las manos y le pasó el dedo pulgar por encima de la herida, tratando de cerciorarse de que lo que veía era verdad. La muchacha puso una expresión quejosa por el dolor, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué cojones pasa? ¿No era un sueño?-

\- Sí-

\- ¡Pero te hirió!-

\- Me advirtió-

\- ¿¡Hiriéndote!?-

\- ¿Puedes, por favor, calmarte y dejarme que te lo explique todo?-

Él se sentó, suspiró e intentó mantenerse tranquilo para la explicación que seguía. La chica lo imitó.

\- Creo que quería que te avisara de algo, solo me dijo “cuidado, aviso, Darius, tiempo y Noxus”- Se pausó para ver si él estaba atento- ¿Te dice algo eso?-

\- No- respondió mientras lo seguía pensando.

\- Quiero ir a la tienda otra vez-

\- Y un carajo- Le espetó

\- Creo que ella está en peligro, he sentido…sentí y aun siento mi corazón helado, me miró de una forma tan… aterradora. Por favor, creo que ocurre algo malo-

\- Claro y lo mejor es ir, a ver si ella está bien y de paso, te entrego en bandeja a la gente que, segurísimamente no nos van a estar ahí esperando-

\- Mejor esperar aquí sentados y no hacer nada-

\- Vaya, eres impulsiva cuando quieres ¿eh?-

\- ¡No es una broma!- Lux estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia pues estaba muy preocupada y parecía que el guerrero le tomaba el pelo constantemente.

\- Mañana llega Swain, será entonces cuando podamos hacer algo- la miró ceñudo- no podemos ir los dos sin más, piénsalo bien Luxanna, es una estupidez entregarnos de esa manera. Desde que estás aquí todo lo que pasa es raro, los asesinos y ahora esto-

\- No quiero decirle nada a Swain- Miró a Darius de forma sería- Sé de tu amistad con él, pero te pido por favor que no le digas nada de esto-

\- Es mi superior, es mi deber advertirle de éstas cosas-

\- Mera también me dijo que no confiase en nadie-

\- Me da igual- El guerrero comenzó a sentirse irritado.

\- ¿Tu deber es con él o es con Noxus?, porque si es por lo último no sabes hasta qué punto puedes hacer bien diciéndoselo – Trató de razonar ella

Darius la miró confuso y enfadado. No le estaba pidiendo que le guardase un secreto de mujer o alguna nimiedad sin importancia. Le pedía que fuese un traidor a su patria y eso era adentrarse demasiado en su terreno.

\- ¡Mi deber es con los dos!- había sonado demasiado brusco lo que hizo que Lux se sobresaltase.

Ella se miró otra vez las palmas de las manos. Se quedó pensativa. No iba sacar nada de un callejón sin salida. Se levantó para subir a su habitación.

\- Me gustaría que enviaras un carta a Demacia ¿puedes?-

\- ¿Vas a hablarles sobre esto?- Le respondió de manera tosca

\- No. Puedes leerla si quieres-

Subió a su habitación, cogió la taza de café y la carta y volvió a la cocina. El hombre estaba preparándose su desayuno. La chica dejó la carta encima de la mesa y lavó su taza. Cuando Darius acabó, se sentó a la mesa y se dispuso a leer la carta mientras desayunaba. Cuando terminó miró a Lux ceñudo.

\- ¿No vas a notificarles sobre este incidente?- Se extrañó.

\- No- Le respondió ella algo enfadada también.- No te diré nada más ni a ti ni a nadie. Mera me dijo que no confiara en nadie, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.-

El hombre se sintió sumamente irritado por ese comentario. Golpeó la mesa con el puño mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Ella al ver el gesto, quiso desentenderse y salió de la cocina para irse a su habitación. Pero él la detuvo siguiéndola hasta las escaleras. La agarró del hombro. Al estar unos peldaños por encima de él la chica estaba más a la altura del guerrero.

\- No confías en alguien que te ha salvado la vida, tú… ¡No tienes ni idea de nada!, sin embargo una chica que conoces de hace ¡horas!, confías plenamente. ¡Vaya!, es tremendamente justo.-

\- Suéltame- Le respondió la chica malhumorada- por favor- trataba de calmarse.

Darius no sólo no hizo caso, sino que le agarró el otro hombro con la otra mano de manera amenazante.

\- No puedes simplemente hacerme escoger, entre tú y mi patria. Porque ten por seguro que elegiré lo segundo-

Ese comentario le produjo profunda tristeza y decepción a Lux. Tenía el guerrero en estima queriendo pensar que la protegería a ella ante todo. Pero había sido tonta, egoísta y egocéntrica. Pues si la protegía no era porque él sintiese nada. Solamente era trabajo. De súbito tuvo ganas de llorar. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero contuvo las lágrimas, se mordió el labio para hacerlo más llevadero. Miró al suelo, pues notaba que si lo miraba a él no se contendría y asintió con la cabeza. Le dio unos golpecitos en las muñecas para que la soltase, éste hizo caso y la soltó. Ella se quedó un rato allí parada tratando de calmarse. Darius tenía razón no tenía derecho alguno a obligarle a escoger, y si hubiera sido al revés ella hubiera pensado lo mismo que él. A su manera había sido honesto, pero las palabras le dolían demasiado. El hombre se dio cuenta del pesar de la muchacha. Suspiró y miró a la lejanía. Sentía que de verdad se había pasado. Siempre que se irritaba pagaba su enfado con ella de manera cruel. Si seguía alejándola así de sí mismo probablemente un día se iría. Además era el último día de ella en Noxus y había empezado de esa manera.

\- Oye…- Comenzó a hablar Darius tratando de tranquilizarla un poco, se rascó la cabeza- Lo que pasa es que…

\- Tienes razón- Le interrumpió ella aun mirando al suelo- He sido injusta contigo. Te he puesto entre una cosa y otra. Te he quitado mis muestras de confianza de una manera brusca y nada infundada porque estaba cabreada. Es sólo que para ser honesta…tu último comentario me ha hecho sentir… muy mal- Se volvió a morder el labio con fuerza tratando de contener las lágrimas.

El guerrero posó el dedo índice y anular en el mentón de la chica e hizo que ésta levantara la vista. Ambos se miraron y la chica en un movimiento rápido se tapó los ojos con un brazo. Darius se extrañó por la reacción de ella hasta que vio lágrimas aparecer por debajo de su antebrazo. Se estaba sintiendo lo peor, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía el qué. Lux habló primero tratando de sonar serena.

\- Reaccioné mal porque estoy muy muy preocupada. No es sólo Mera, es todo. C-C-Cuando hay un vínculo así puedes sentir lo que esa persona está sintiendo en ese momento, y su, su piel.- Aspiró fuerte al estar llorando sentía que se ahogaba- Estaba helada, y su corazón y sus ojos. No era mentira Darius yo, estoy asustada.

Él trató de bajarle el brazo para poder verle bien la cara, pero la muchacha se resistió a esto y el hombre desistió. Se quedó pensativo.

\- Mañana… Iré a ver si está Mera allí, pero iré sólo, después de que Swain y tú hayáis tenido la reunión- Le acarició la cabeza tratando de que parara de llorar- Si considero que lo que ha pasado no es digno de confiarlo a mi general y puedo investigar por mi cuenta, no se lo contaré-

\- G-Gracias- La chica seguía en la misma posición.

\- Pero vamos, para de llorar, está más o menos solucionado ¿no?-

\- Sí- Aspiró de nuevo- Pero es que no paran de salir- Se quedaron en silencio un rato- Siento mi corazón como vacío, cuando estoy contigo a veces me pasan esas cosas y…y…no sé por qué no paran de salir-

Darius sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando pues él se había sentido de la misma manera con ella una y otra vez. ¿Podía significar que ella sintiera lo mismo por él entonces? Ciertas esperanzas afloraron en su corazón mas trató de frenarlas por miedo a equivocarse con ella.

\- Si te sigues frotando la cara con el brazo vas a parecer un panda- bromeó éste.

Ella se rio mientras seguía llorando. Era un poco confuso para el hombre que la veía llorar y reír a la vez. Trató de apartarle el brazo de la cara. La chica se limpió las lágrimas, apartó el brazo y le sonrió.

\- Sí- dijo él limpiándole los restos de lágrimas que le quedaban en la cara- Ya te has transformado en un oso panda-

Lux volvió a aspirar profundamente, y se rio de nuevo. Lo empujó un poco.

\- Esas cosas no se le dicen a una chica si quieres caerle bien. Voy a ir a lavarme la cara un poco-

El guerrero asintió. La vio subir las escaleras. La chica se paró y lo miró de nuevo.

\- ¿Podemos jugar al baloncesto después?, he visto la canasta fuera-

El hombre se sorprendió por la petición.

\- ¿Es que sabes jugar?-

\- No- Le sonrió- pero me puedes enseñar-

Darius suspiró. No tenía ganas de enseñar a nadie. Estaría mejor pasar el día tranquilos, bastantes percances habían sufrido ya.

\- No tenemos otros planes ¿verdad?, aunque sea sólo un poquito- Le rogó

\- Bueno- Cayó otra vez en las redes de la muchacha, pues cada vez que le rogaba el negarse era difícil para él- Pero cuando acabe de desayunar.-

Ella asintió feliz. Le sonrió y corrió escaleras arriba. Él volvió a la cocina para acabar de desayunar. Aún no se podía imaginar a la pequeña mujer jugando al baloncesto. ¿Sería capaz de coger el balón con una mano?, sonrió para sus adentros, probablemente necesitaría las dos. Había visto niños de once o doce años más altos que ella entrenando. Se quedó pensativo, probablemente él mismo con esa edad era más alto que ella, su hermano es posible que también. Se tocó el torso, cuando se abrazaron ¿a qué altura estaba su cabeza?, trataba de recordarlo, posó la mano algo más abajo de su pecho. Recordó también su calidez, sus manos posándose en su espalda de forma tierna.  
Escuchó la muchacha bajar. Se sentó a su lado inquieta. Aún tenía los ojos algo rojos de llorar. Le puso una expresión de felicidad.

\- ¿Me dejas una camiseta de esas, de baloncesto?-

El guerrero arqueó una ceja y la miró de arriba abajo.

\- Te va quedar extremadamente grande-

\- Por fa- volvió a rogar.

\- Bueno anda-

\- ¡¿Puedo mirar qué tienes?!- De los ojos de la chica parecían salir lucecitas doradas de la ilusión.

\- Ni se te ocurra entrar en mi habitación-

Ella puso un puchero y se quedó allí sentada esperando a que su anfitrión acabase. A él pareció sumamente divertido, así que trataba de comer más despacio solo para verla impacientarse más y más. Cuando acabó la chica se levantó de un salto, y dio pequeños saltitos.

\- Déjame fregar esto antes- La frenó Darius.

\- No, no- Le quitó el plato de las manos y le hizo un gesto con la mano- Ya lo friego yo, tú saca la camiseta y prepárate, vamos, vamos-

El hombre se rio al verla tan emocionada. Le hizo caso, subió a sacar una camiseta para ella. Él se cambió también. Se puso una camiseta gris y unos pantalones de baloncesto rojos con un borde al final de los mismos negro. Cuando salió de su habitación la muchacha le esperaba ya expectante. Le dio la camiseta para que se la pusiera, ella la cogió a toda prisa y fue a cambiarse. La muchacha terminó de prepararse y como bien predijo el guerrero, la camiseta le quedaba enorme. Parecía un vestido con agujeros a los lados extremadamente exagerados. Ella estaba feliz con su prenda, pues aun siendo de largo tallaje, para ella era muy profesional. Por los huecos de las mangas a la altura del pecho se le veía parte del sujetador. Darius se fijó en esto e inmediatamente tuvo algo que objetar.

\- Mejor ponte otra camiseta- Trató de ordenarle.

\- No- Le sonrió mientras cogía parte de la camiseta con sus manos- Me gusta esta, además huele como tú-

\- Pero, es muy…desajustada- Intentó darle razones.

\- Que no- Se encabezonó ella.- Qué más da, ¿las de baloncesto son todas parecidas no?-

\- Me refería a una que no fuese de ese estilo-

\- No, yo quiero ser como un profesional- Le respondió emocionada

Él se rio. Le parecía increíble que la muchacha mostrase tanta emoción por algo que no había hecho antes. Aun así se ponía un poco nervioso, pues no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando la parte de la chica que la camiseta no cubría.  
Salieron al patio. No era el día más ideal para jugar, el viento soplaba con fuerza a veces, pero esto no le importó a la chica que seguía con la idea de ser una experta en el juego en tan solo unas horas.

\- ¿Has jugado alguna vez?- Preguntó el guerrero con el balón todavía en las manos.

\- Pues… no- Se quedó pensativa- pero he visto como juegan.

\- Ya veo-

Acto seguido él le pasó el balón de manera suave y arqueada, de tal forma que ella pudiera cogerlo fácilmente. La muchacha predijo donde se supone que caería el balón puso las manos rígidas para intentar cogerlo y cerró los ojos. Mas la pelota solo rozó su mano y le pasó por un lado, dejando a Lux confundida ya que pensaba que sí que la atraparía.

\- Buff- Resopló el hombre al ver la escena- No puedes hacer eso. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?-

\- Pues… trataba de cogerla-

\- Ni siquiera he puesto fuerza en el pase y tú has cerrado los ojos como si la pelota fuera a romperte la nariz-

\- No he cerrado los ojos-

\- Vaya que sí, te he visto claramente-

\- Que no los he cerrado de verdad-

\- Coge la pelota y pásamela anda-

La chica obedeció. Y el volvió a lanzársela de nuevo. Lux volvió a hacer los mismos gestos. El guerrero se rio, iba a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba, parecía que el balón fuese una bomba para ella.

\- ¿Te has fijado ahora en que los cierras?-

\- Pues… no-

El hombre fue a por la pelota se puso cerca de ella y e hizo un amago de pasársela de nuevo. La muchacha volvió a hacer los mismos gestos. Se sorprendió al ver que Darius tenía razón.

\- ¡Es involuntario!- Trató de excusarse.

Él le hizo coger la pelota con las dos manos. Posó las suyas sobre las de ella.

\- Para empezar, no puedes cerrar los ojos. En ese segundo que los cierras tienes más posibilidades que la pelota te dé en la cara por no verla bien venir. Si tienes miedo del balón ya empezamos mal.- Hizo que presionase la pelota con sus manos- Es dura, y si te pega en la cara quizás te haga algo de daño, pero no es hierro, no te va a matar te lo aseguro- La muchacha le respondió con una sonrisa asintiendo- Y tus manos, están totalmente rígidas, como el balón te dé un golpe fuerte en el extremo de los dedos probablemente al estar tan rígida te cause un esguince.- Le dio palmaditas en las manos para que tratase de aflojar el agarre, cosa que la muchacha hizo- Así es como la tienes que coger, no de la otra forma. Vale vamos a probar de nuevo.-

Se pasaron un tiempo fuera jugando. Él le repetía las cosas una y otra vez, era algo patosa y aunque Darius imaginó que sería tremendamente cargante tener que jugar con una persona que no tenía ni idea lo encontró divertido. Además apreciaba que a la chica le gustase tanto el deporte que él tanto amaba.

Lux trató de tirar a canasta una y otra vez, y una y otra vez fallaba. Él le daba consejos todo el rato, pero estaba claro que la chica necesitaba mucha práctica.  
La muchacha volvió a tirar y antes de que el balón cayese al suelo, el guerrero lo cogió saltó he hizo un mate, encestando la pelota con fuerza, se colgó un poco del aro y se soltó. Cuando se dio la vuelta la pequeña mujer estaba mirándolo atónita. Cogió la pelota y se puso a la par de él.

\- ¡Yo quiero hacer eso!- dijo emocionada-

\- No llegas- Él le tocó la cabeza con la mano para calmar su emoción.

\- ¡Aúpame va, quiero hacerlo!- Saltaba contenta mientras se lo pedía.

\- Ni de coña. Creces y lo haces, no te voy a coger para que metas canasta-

Ella miró la canasta. Le dio la pelota a él, cogió carrerilla y trató de saltar lo más alto posible poniendo todo el empeño del mundo para tocar el aro. Pero llegó de casualidad a rozar la red de la canasta. Miró desanimada hacía el aro, y volvió a mirar a Darius, que la miraba divertido.

\- Va, por fa- Le rogó

Y otra vez el señor de las batallas volvió a caer debido al chantaje que implícitamente la mujer le hacía cuando ponía un tono de voz adorable y le rogaba de esa manera. Le pasó el balón y posó sus manos en ella para auparla. Las quito rápidamente al notar la piel de la chica, pues la había cogido por la zona donde no cubría la camiseta, se quedó un rato quieto, suspiró y al final la cogió por la cintura, ya que en esa parte su prenda sí la tapaba. Ella puso una expresión de auténtico júbilo mientras la subía a la canasta. Encestó aplicando toda la fuerza del mundo.  
Darius la volvió a posar al suelo. Lux daba palmaditas de felicidad por la experiencia.

\- ¡Ha sido genial!, es súper divertido, muchas gracias- Le sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Aunque al hombre le parecían molestas esa clase de peticiones, el verla después de esa manera hacía que al final mereciese la pena.

\- Vamos a comer- Dijo él parando el juego.

\- ¡Sí!- La muchacha nunca rechazaba la comida- Me daré una ducha antes- dijo ella poniendo su brazo en la frente.

Entraron en la casa. Darius se fue a la cocina para ir haciendo la comida mientras ella se daba una ducha. La chica volvió a ponerse la otra camiseta, lo cual fue un gran alivio para él, pues le costaba mantener la concentración en lo que hacía con las vistas anteriores.

Como de costumbre la muchacha esperó a que terminase de cocinar. Cuando acabó los dos comieron en silencio. Estaban hambrientos y no perdían tiempo en hablar cuando podían comer. Darius, que comía más deprisa, acabó primero. Se levantó a fregar sus utensilios, pero Lux le detuvo.

\- Espérame y lo hacemos juntos- Le sonrió con los papos llenos

El hombre rodó los ojos, suspiró y se sentó a esperar a que ella terminase.

\- Hoy estás muy obediente- Se rio la muchacha

La miró irritado con el ceño fruncido. El comentario había sonado como un “sé que puedo hacer lo que quiero contigo” y no lo había gustado nada.

\- Te sugiero que no me provoques Luxanna- Sonó molesto

\- Ah… no quería molestarte, quería decir que cada vez estoy más cómoda contigo- Le sonrió de nuevo- Oh y todos mis amigos me llaman Lux, tú puedes hacerlo también-

Darius se calmó un poco al oír la explicación. Asintió con la cabeza.

\- Prueba a llamarme- le sugirió ésta

Él arrugó la frente.

\- ¿Tienes cinco años?- se burló

\- Bueno…quería ver cómo suena si lo dices tú-

El guerrero se quedó pensativo con el ceño fruncido. La muchacha lo miró directamente a los ojos, él mantuvo la mirada.

\- Lux- Dijo de manera seca.

Ella se rio feliz.

\- ¡Me gusta!- volvió a meterse otro bocado en la boca- Me imaginé exactamente que lo dirías así-

\- ¿Por qué estas cosas te hacen tan feliz?- Posó el codo sobre la mesa y dejó apoyada la cabeza sobre su mano.

\- No sé. Cuanto más me acerco a ti me siento más contenta, así que supongo que será bueno-

Darius se aceleró un poco. Evitó el contacto visual con la mujer. Cuanto más hablaba con ella más le parecía que la muchacha sentía lo mismo por él, aun así tenía un miedo increíble al rechazo por parte de ésta. Que lo viese como un imbécil por sentirse atraído por una demaciana. Él mismo se veía estúpido. La idea de verse en tal tesitura le hacía que el corazón le doliese. Además la chica era amable con todo el mundo, no es que tuviera un trato especial con él, si cualquier otro la hubiera acogido en vez de él, la relación se hubiera tornado de esa manera con ella igualmente. Ese pensamiento le hirió en lo más profundo.  
Lux acabó de comer y prefirió ser ella quien fregase los platos, Darius los secaba y los guardaba.  
La chica acabó primero así que le ayudó. Sin querer ella chocó con él, tenía un vaso mal sujeto y se le cayó al suelo. La mujer se sorprendió por el ruido e instantáneamente se agachó a recogerlo todo. Se había puesto muy nerviosa.

\- Lo siento, lo siento- Se disculpaba mientras seguía recogiendo los cristales

\- Para, no lo hagas con las manos- Trató de advertirle éste.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la muchacha ya se había cortado. Darius se agachó preocupado.

\- ¿Puedes tener más cuidado?- Le sujetó la mano del corte

\- Perdón, soy muy torpe…-

\- Voy a por tiritas anda, ten cuidado con los cristales-

Subió a su baño para coger los utensilios para curar su herida. Mientras tanto ella recogía los cristales con la escoba y los tiraba a la basura. Cuando Darius llegó lo vio todo limpio, se fijó en la expresión de culpabilidad de la chica.

\- Sólo es un vaso- Trató de tranquilizarla.

\- Perdón- volvió a disculparse ella.

\- Ven.- le dijo éste haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercase.

Ella obedeció. El guerrero le examinó la herida, se la limpió, y pasó un dedo por encima con cuidado de manera lenta.

\- ¡Au!- Se quejó la mujer

\- Tengo que ver si tiene cristales dentro-

Mientras él hacía esto la chica tenía una expresión de dolor, pero contuvo el quejarse más. Lo examinó detenidamente. Empezaba a sentirse muy atraída por él. Los sentimientos y los pensamientos que le rondaban la cabeza mientras lo miraba le hizo sonrosarse un poco. Tenía tanta delicadeza cuando se trataba de ella, empezaba a adorar sus gestos, sus miradas, sus expresiones. Sin pensarlo habló.

\- Te voy a echar de menos- dijo casi en un susurro.

Él la miró sorprendido mientras sostenía su mano. La muchacha se sorprendió también, sus mejillas se encendieron y miró para abajo repentinamente.

\- Ah…yo…- Trataba de pensar rápidamente pero estaba tan nerviosa que todo se lo impedía.

Darius no habló. Tampoco podía, su corazón le iba a salir del pecho. Colocó el pelo de la chica detrás de su oreja y le hizo mirarle. Sus miradas se encontraron. Él se sumergió en el mar de sus ojos y ella se perdió en la oscuridad de los de él. Ambos empezaron a agitarse. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse. Darius soltó la mano de la mujer para llevarla hacía el rostro de ella. Le acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar. Estaba cálida. Fue acercando su cara a la de ella. La muchacha avergonzada no pudo sostener más la mirada del hombre y agachó la cabeza. Sentía felicidad, pero sentía aún mucho más y todo el cúmulo de sentimientos parecían enredarse en su interior volviéndola confusa.

\- Lux…-La llamó el guerrero para que lo mirara

Alzó la vista poco a poco. Estaban tan cerca que podían notar la respiración el uno del otro. La mujer posó las manos sobre el pecho del hombre y agarró su camiseta con fuerza, presa de las emociones sufridas y contenidas.  
Llamaron a la puerta de la casa. Ambos se separaron inmediatamente. Darius frunció el ceño irritado. ¿Quién cojones se atrevía a romper el momento que él había deseado tanto?. Fue a abrir la puerta de malhumor.


	13. Familia

Había tres niños. Uno de ellos era el que había visto el día anterior. Las criaturas llevaban palos a modo de armas. Tenían cierta forma afilada seguramente hecha por ellos mismos. Cuando vieron salir al guerrero los ojos de los tres niños se llenaron de admiración absoluta, mas éste los miró irritado. No sólo odiaba a los criajos si no que le habían jodido su momento estrella. Lux se puso a su lado para curiosear sobre la visita.

\- ¿Qué cojones queréis?- Les espetó de manera brusca el dueño de la casa.

Los niños se sobresaltaron un poco y se miraron algo desconcertados. La chica le dio un codazo a su anfitrión para que fuese más amable y se puso de cuclillas para hablar con ellos.

\- Hola- Les sonrió de manera cálida- ¿Necesitáis algo?

Las criaturas se volvieron a relajar y sonrieron a la muchacha de vuelta. El chico que ya había visto Darius antes era moreno, tenía unos ojos verdes y grandes, y su sonrisa dejaba a su paso dos hoyuelos en sus mofletes. Los otros dos parecían hermanos.Ambos eran rubios, sus ojos eran marrón claro, ambos tenían cierto brillo en su mirada. El que parecía mayor tenía los ojos algo más rasgados con los que analizaba todo de manera pilla. El pequeño sin embargo era muy tímido, a menudo bajaba su vista al suelo. Los dos mayores tendrían unos diez u once años. El pequeñín parecía un par de años menor.

\- Queremos convertirnos en unos grandes guerreros, como él- Respondió el moreno señalando a Darius.- ¿Nos puedes entrenar?-

La mujer miró hacia su anfitrión, que tenía una expresión de estar extremadamente enfadado. El hombre se tocó el puente de la nariz y se dispuso a hablar pero la muchacha se adelantó.

\- ¡Pues claro que puede!- Les sonrió con entusiasmo

Él la miró con rabia le cogió el brazo y la levantó de manera brusca. La llevó al fondo de la sala y dejó a los niños esperando en la puerta. Éstos miraban curiosos la escena.

\- ¡No hables por mí!- Le espetó- Lárgalos de aquí o lo hago yo-

\- Vamos…- Le suplicó la chica- Te miran con admiración absoluta, eres un héroe para ellos, además será divertido-

\- He dicho que no y se acabó-

El guerrero se disponía a regresar a la puerta para echarlos cuando Lux lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo. Le miró suplicante. Darius trató de no caer en la trampa de siempre.

\- Por favor… Nunca más en mi vida te pediré nada, pero déjales aunque solo sea un rato. Mírales, están llenos de ilusión sólo por ti, hagamos la buena acción del día.- Se detuvo para posar su otra mano en el brazo que tenía ya agarrado- Yo me hago cargo de ellos todo el tiempo, tú solo tienes que hacer como con tus soldados.-

El hombre chascó la lengua y se pasó su mano libre por la cara. Odiaba los críos. Mucho. Miró hacía el moreno que lo miraba con absoluta fascinación. El niño le había ayudado antes, y si bien le había pagado un poco por lo que había hecho, era verdad que quizás se sintiese mejor consigo mismo si accedía. Pero odiaba a los malditos niños. Se debatió entre tales tesituras. Miró a Lux y todo pareció decantarse a favor de la petición de la chica.

\- Pero los cuidas tú- Le espetó el guerrero- Y como alguno me dé problemas lo largo fuera de la casa-

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí!, yo me hago cargo de todo-

La muchacha lo soltó y se fue corriendo hacia ellos. Se volvió a poner de cuclillas y les sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo os llamáis?- Preguntó.

\- Yo me llamo Jarel- Contestó el moreno que estaba en medio de los otros dos.

\- Yo me llamo Ike- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos- Y este es mi hermano Wilder, pero le decimos Wil-

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza. Lux notó que estaba bastante tímido e intimidado. Probablemente había sido arrastrado por los dos mayores. El pequeño niño enterneció el corazón de la chica que se dirigió directamente a él para sacarlo de su timidez.

\- Qué bonito es el nombre de Wilder-

El pequeño le sonrió.

\- G-Gracias- Contestó tímido.

\- ¿Ike no es bonito también?- Se interpuso el hermano

\- ¡Claro! ambos son bonitos- Le contestó ella acariciando su cabeza.- Bueno, pues Darius ha accedido a entrenaros. Pero tenéis que ser muy obedientes ¿De acuerdo?-

\- ¡Sí!- Contestaron los tres-

\- ¿Los dejas pasar?- Le pidió al guerrero.

\- Sí. Pueden pasar- Respondió malhumorado- Pero mejor vamos a la zona de atrás, no quiero desastres en mi casa-

Lux les sonrió y les guio hasta el patio de la casa. Cogió al más tímido de la mano, pues sentía por algún motivo predilección por él, además parecía siempre quedarse atrás. El hermano inmediatamente agarró su otra mano. El moreno iba al lado de ellos, y el guerrero iba detrás maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber accedido.

\- ¿Habéis hecho vosotros las armas?- Trató de sonar sorprendida.

\- ¡Sí!- Respondió Jarel emocionado- Y tienen nombres. La mía se llama la hoja del dragón.-

\- La mía lucero del alba, porque soy un paladín- Apostilló Ike.

\- No eres un paladín- Le contestó el moreno

\- Sí lo soy-

\- El otro día dijiste que querías ser guerrero como Darius, y que ya no querías ser más un paladín.-

\- Pero soy un guerrero como Darius y un paladín también-

\- No puedes ser las dos cosas-

\- Que sí-

\- Que no-

\- ¡Que sí!-

\- Bueno… ¿Y la tuya como se llama Wil?- Trató de cortar la discusión la muchacha.

\- Pues…no sé- Respondió el pequeño mirando su espada.- Quería llamarla Paine, pero Ike dice que no puedo-

\- Es que no puedes llamar a una espada como papá-

\- ¿Tú padre se llama así?- Preguntó curiosa la muchacha

\- Sí, él es un gran guerrero también, casi siempre está fuera de casa porque dice que Noxus es muy importante. Yo quiero ser como papá- Afirmó el menor de los hermanos.

El hombre escuchó esto último y se preguntó si conocería al padre de los dos niños.

\- Darius es más fuerte que papá- Respondió el hermano

\- Pero yo quiero ser como papá…-

\- Y eso está muy bien- Tranquilizó a ambos la muchacha- Yo también quería ser como mi padre- Les explicó- Pero mi padre ha demostrado ser mucho más fuerte que yo. Estoy segura que algún día estaré a su altura.-

Llegaron a la zona trasera de la casa. Los tres niños se pusieron en fila mirando a su “entrenador”. Éste no sabía por dónde empezar. Bueno si lo sabía, deseaba echarlos de casa a los tres. Pero por Lux se contuvo. Era problemático. Entrenar a sus soldados era diferente. Si se comportaba como en sus entrenamientos probablemente los criajos acabarían llorando lo cual sería aún mucho más molesto.

\- En fin…- Dijo el guerrero en un suspiro- A ver cómo narices se supone que empuñáis los palos-

\- Son espadas- Le respondió Ike.

Darius lo miró irritado, así que el niño no dijo nada más por miedo a represalias.

\- Algún día serán espadas- Trató Jarel de tranquilizar a su amigo.

Los tres niños comenzaron a hacer lo que Darius les ordenaba. Jarel hacía caso a todo sin rechistar, su admiración por ese hombre era absoluta. El guerrero también prestaba más atención a este chico que por algún motivo se notaba mucho más motivado que los otros dos. Tenía materia prima para ser un gran guerrero y el hombre lo notó enseguida. El mayor de los hermanos a menudo rebatía a su “maestro” en sus órdenes lo cual siempre solía acabar con una mirada amenazante de éste. Y el pequeño, aunque obedecía sin objeción no parecía saber muy bien cuál era su lugar. A menudo Lux trataba de ayudarlo, era evidente que la chica sentía un acercamiento mayor con el más pequeño. Esto no le gustó a Darius pues proteger el débil, según él, sólo lo hacía más débil.  
Pasaron un rato entrenando demasiado largo. Jarel y Darius parecían no estar cansados. Por alguna razón parecía existir cierta conexión entre ambos y la motivación de uno se apoyaba en el otro. Por muy duro que fuese el guerrero con el niño éste lo seguía lo mejor que podía. Había visto un camino en su vida y su deseo aumentaba a medida que su entrenador ponía más dificultad. Pero los otros dos estaban cansados. A menudo Ike preguntaba por hacer otra cosa, pero su amigo le cortaba tratando de callarle.

\- Oye…- Le dijo Lux a su anfitrión en un susurro- Vamos a parar un poco, ellos dos están exhaustos- miró a los hermanos

\- Son débiles- Respondió el guerrero de malhumor- Mira a Jarel, no se queja-

\- Son niños Darius, estoy segura que a Jarel no le importará esperar un ratito- Acto seguido miró a los niños- Vamos a descansar un poco ¿vale?. Yo estoy muy cansada-

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Ike con energía

Pero Jarel la miró algo desanimado. Lux se dirigió a él.

\- No te preocupes, luego podemos seguir ¿vale?. Sé que te gusta mucho. Pero ahora que hemos hecho lo que a ti más te gusta y tus amigos te han seguido, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo que les guste a ellos?-

El niño miró a sus amigos y comprendió. Ellos se lo tomaban como un juego e intentaban que él se sintiese a gusto, así que él debía ser compresivo con ellos también.

\- Entonces voy a darme una ducha. Ya debería haberlo hecho antes de que ciertas personas interrumpieran- Dijo el hombre rascándose un poco la cabeza.

Los niños parecieron no comprender, pero Lux sí y le volvió a dar otro codazo, al cual el guerrero respondió mirándola con rabia y marchándose de malhumor.  
Ike y Wil se sentaron en el suelo, pues estaban muy cansados. La chica fue con ellos, se sentó a su lado y le hizo un gesto a Jarel para que se uniese. El niño lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó- ¿Jugamos al escondite?-

\- Pfft- Respondió Ike- Estoy cansado de jugar-

\- Bueno pues tú no juegues, juego con Wil-

El pequeño se sintió en medio de ambos y no respondió. La muchacha trató de frenar lo que parecía otro inicio de discusión.

\- Ah…- Interrumpió- Mirar, voy a hacer un truco-

Los niños la miraron atentos. Lux puso sus manos juntas con las palmas hacia arriba. Se concentró e invocó. De sus manos salió luz. Ellos se asuntaron un poco y se echaron hacía atrás. De repente la luz fue tomando forma, primero la forma de un Sol, después de una estrella y después de una flor. Las criaturas la miraban atónitos. Pues el espectáculo ofrecido era maravilloso. Jarel, que solía mostrar más valentía que los otros dos se inclinó para tocar el fulgor allí presente. Pero la chica canceló su invocación para denegarle tal cosa. Le sonrió

\- Si la tocas te harás daño-

\- ¿Eres una maga?- Le preguntó temeroso Ike

\- Sí- Contestó la muchacha amablemente

\- Mi padre dice que los magos son muy malos- La miró con miedo- Roban los pensamientos de la gente-

Ante tal información Lux se rio un poco. Pues ello era completamente falso para la mayoría de los magos. Pero quiso darle un poco de juego y bromear con ellos.

\- Tu padre es un hombre muy sabio…- Le miró con una expresión malvada- Adoro robar los pensamientos de la gente- Levantó un poco las manos para sonar más amenazante- Necesito alguna víctima hoy-

Cogió a Jarel que lo tenía al lado. Este se revolvió con temor a que pudiera sucederle algo. Ella le puso las manos en la cabeza e hizo como que conjuraba. Le guiñó un ojo y el niño lo notó.

\- Ahora eres un mago como yo- Le dijo- ¿No te dan ganas de robar pensamientos?-

El niño captó la broma y le siguió el juego. Asintió con la cabeza poniendo una sonrisa aterradora. Los otros dos estaban abrumados, el más pequeño cogió a su hermano de la mano.

\- Justo tenemos aquí para dos- Dijo ella levantándose.

Jarel la imitó y los hermanos aterrados se levantaron y echaron a correr pegando gritos. Los dos “magos” los siguieron de cerca.  
Darius acabó de darse la ducha se secó, y se puso ropa cómoda. Cuando acabó miró por la ventana de su habitación pues daba la zona de atrás de la casa. Había escuchado muchos gritos, y esto era porque los hermanos parecían huir de Lux y Jarel como si les fuera la vida en ello. No entendía nada pero las voces que daban eran muy molestas.  
Salió a mandarles callar. Ya había aguantado que los críos se colasen en su casa y haberles dado la especie de “entrenamiento”. Los gritos estaban ya al límite de su paciencia.  
Cuando llegó allí, los dos hermanos inmediatamente se refugiaron en él.

\- ¡Son magos!- Dijo Ike espantado- ¡Nos van a robar los pensamientos, ayúdanos por favor!

El guerrero los miró confuso.

\- ¿De qué narices estáis…-

Antes de que terminase la frase, Lux cogió a Jarel en brazos y lo acercó para que tocase al hombre.

\- Róbaselos vamos- Le dijo la muchacha a su secuaz.

Este obedeció. Puso las manos en la cabeza de Darius y simuló estar concentrado. Los otros dos niños lo miraban absortos. El guerrero estaba tan sorprendido que no se movió ni un milímetro. Cuando el niño acabó, la chica lo posó en el suelo.

\- ¡Se los ha robado de verdad!- Se sorprendió Ike al ver que el guerrero no hacía movimiento alguno

\- ¿Y ahora quien es el siguiente?- Dijo de manera malvada la mujer.

Las criaturas al ver que no había refugio. Volvieron a echar a correr y sus perseguidores los imitaron. Con tan mala suerte, que Lux se tropezó con su propio pie y calló de bruces. Las tres criaturas la miraron sorprendidos. El guerrero corrió hasta ella. La ayudó a sentarse. La chica tenía la barbilla, las rodillas y las manos algo raspadas. Se tocó las heridas con una expresión de dolor.

\- Que torpe- Dijo- Me pasa por asustar a los niños, el destino me lo ha hecho pagar con esto- Se rio.

El hombre se rio con ella. La verdad que la caída había sido graciosa. Le miró las heridas. Eran tan solo rozaduras pero aun así se preocupó por ella.

\- Deberíamos lavarlas- Le dijo él

\- No te preocupes- Le contestó ella sacudiéndose un poco- Estoy bien- Le sonrió.

Los niños mientras tanto cuchicheaban detrás. Aunque lo hacían en susurros, ambos podían oírles.

\- ¿Tendrá novio?- Pregunto Ike

\- No sé- Contestó Jarel

\- Pregúntale va-

\- Pregúntale tú-

Ike se acercó a Lux. Algo tímido le preguntó.

\- Oye ¿Tienes novio?-

\- Pues no- Le respondió la chica

El mayor de los hermanos se quedó sorprendido. Acto seguido su cara irradió felicidad. Jarel se acercó a él y le susurró.

\- Te dije que Darius era muy viejo para ella-

Al oír esto el hombre iba a decirles algo, pero la mujer lo frenó y le hizo unos gestos, advirtiéndole que simplemente eran niños. Aun así al guerrero le molestó muchísimo ese comentario. Según el dicho, ni los niños ni los borrachos mienten.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Le preguntó Ike

Lux lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¡Vaya!. Me alagas Ike. Pero ¿No soy demasiado mayor?-

\- Pues no. Porque cuando yo crezca voy a ser igual de mayor que tú-

\- Pero cuando tú crezcas yo me habré hecho más vieja- Razonó Lux.

\- Bueno, pero seguirás siendo guapa. Porque eres muy guapa.-

\- Ah…- La chica se quedó pensativa- Mira vamos a conocernos mejor ¿vale?, porque eso es lo que se hace antes de tener novia-

\- ¿Si?-

\- Claro-

\- Bueno pues cuando acabemos de conocernos me avisas y nos hacemos novios-

La chica asintió sonriéndole. Darius miraba irritado. Cómo se podía ser tan criajo y creerse con tantos derechos. Frenó su impulso de echar al niño fuera de su casa, pues era estúpido ponerse celoso de un niño. Aun así era un crío demasiado espabilado para su edad. Quizás debería haber aprendido de él.  
El tiempo pasó de prisa. Y llegó la hora de cenar. Entraron en la casa.

\- Me gustaría que se quedasen a cenar…- Trató de sugerir Lux

\- ¿Y les vas a cocinar tú?- Se burló Darius

\- Bueno… yo no sé, pero te puedo ayudar-

El hombre miró a los niños y después volvió a posar la mirada en la muchacha, que lo miraba expectante. Sería su último día allí y los críos tampoco daban tanta guerra como él se imaginó.

\- Pues ven a ayudarme- Le ordenó su anfitrión

Ella sonrió con felicidad y le abrazó. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar a su abrazo, así que le tocó la cabeza con delicadeza. Esos momentos hacían que todo mereciese la pena.  
Mientras Darius hacía la cena, la chica le obedecía en todo lo que él le mandaba hacer. Ante esto los niños quisieron unirse y ayudar también, ayuda que Lux aceptó de buena gana. Los cinco estuvieron allí compartiendo un momento precioso y cálido, haciendo la cena juntos. Al guerrero esto no le molestó para nada, más bien todo lo contrario. Nunca se había planteado tener una familia. Su meta era Noxus y en su corazón sólo albergaba su patria. Pero con la llegada de esa mujer muchas cosas habían cambiado. Se imaginó momentos como ese, tener tres niños con ella, cuidarlos, verla jugar con ellos como lo había hecho esta tarde. La verdad que la muchacha no sería mala madre, se le daban muy bien los niños. Trató de contener esos pensamientos. Pues no podía ser que se encontrase imaginando tales cosas, cuando ni siquiera había pasado nada entre ellos dos. Lo más probable es que jamás pasase. Ella era de Demacia, era amable y compresiva, jamás pasó por las calamidades que él tuvo que soportar para sobrevivir, su vida probablemente ya estaría vendida a algún noble de su nación, y él era noxiano, había robado tantas vidas que se le escapaban a su memoria, era un asesino y probablemente ella nunca lo aceptaría. Sus mundos eran completamente diferentes. Tras este razonamiento su imaginación jubilosa, sus pensamientos de tener una familia y una estabilidad desaparecieron, dando paso al Darius de la realidad, a la persona que necesitaba seguir lidiando consigo mismo y con el mundo.

Acabaron de preparar la cena. Se sentaron para comer. Darius encabezaba la mesa, al lado de él se sentó la chica e inmediatamente después la siguieron Ike, Wil y Jarel.  
Durante un tiempo estuvieron callados. Pero más tarde un curioso Jarel preguntó al guerrero.

\- Y, ¿Tú no estás casado?-

El hombre lo miró confuso, no sabía si contestarle.

\- No- Le respondió secamente

\- ¿Y qué hay de ella?- Señaló a Lux- ¿Es que no te gusta?-

La chica se sonrojó.

\- Es mi novia- Apostilló Ike

La muchacha quiso cambiar de tema por todos los medios.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos del sig…?-

\- Sí me gusta- Respondió Darius interrumpiéndola.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él le mantuvo la mirada un rato y después volvió a mirar a Jarel.

\- Pero cuando crezcas, entenderás que lo de casarse es complicado-

El niño lo miró confuso, pues casarse era ponerse unos anillos y ya estaba. Quizás necesitaba explicárselo a su maestro.

\- Además es MI novia- Volvió a apostillar Ike, ya que parecían no escucharlo.

\- Además es su novia- Bromeó Darius señalando al muchacho.

Lux sonrió a Ike y siguió con su comida. Estaba muy acalorada, y las palabras del guerrero dichas hace unos instantes resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Lo habrá dicho por decir?, ¿Quizás se refiere a que le gusta cómo amiga?. Estaba confundida, pero tambiénsentía esperanzas. Levantó la vista para mirar a su anfitrión. Éste se dio cuenta de que era observado y la miró, ella agachó inmediatamente la cabeza y se puso aún más roja. A él le pareció un gesto adorable, y si no fuese porque estaban los niños era probable que fuera otra buena oportunidad para dar un paso más hacia adelante. Tenía miedo a ser rechazado, pero por el nerviosismo que mostraba la muchacha era muy posible que eso no pasara.  
Acabaron de cenar y Lux les leyó un cuento. Los tres niños la escuchaban sentados en el sofá. Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ellos, Jarel y Wil se durmieron pues estaban exhaustos. Ike estaba a punto también. Darius observaba la paz de la escena desde la cocina. Si alguna vez le dieran la oportunidad de volver a nacer, si hubiera podido escoger otro camino, y en él la hubiera conocido, no la hubiera dejado escapar nunca. Hubiera formado una familia con ella. Si bien tendría que renunciar a su vida de guerrero, de buena gana la hubiera elegido a ella por encima de todo.

\- Los padres van a pesar que los hemos raptado- Le dijo éste.

Lux se sorprendió pues tenía razón. Era tan divertido estar con ellos que se había olvidado de que, efectivamente, los niños provenían de algún lugar.

\- He sido muy egoísta… deben de estar tremendamente preocupados- Se dirigió a Ike, intentando hablar bajito para no despertar a los otros dos- ¿Vivís lejos de aquí?- Preguntó

Éste negó con la cabeza.

\- A cinco minutos hay una casa azul, yo vivo en la parte de abajo y Jarel arriba, somos vecinos- Arrastraba un poco las palabras pues estaba muy cansado.

\- Vamos a llevarlos a casa- Le sugirió la chica a su anfitrión.

Éste asintió. Se agachó para coger al hermano mayor en cuello, pero éste se revolvió.

\- Yo quiero ir con Lux- Se encaprichó

El guerrero arqueó una ceja molesto. La chica le tocó el brazo y le sonrió. Él cedió a la paz de ella y cogió a los otros dos en cuello. Seguían durmiendo plácidamente. La muchacha cogió a Ike, el cual se acomodó en el pecho de la chica y se puso a dormir también. Otro gesto más del condenado niño que no le gustó nada a Darius. Notaba que el criajo se aprovechaba muy bien de su condición de criajo.  
El hombre trató de coger las llaves, pero a llevar a los dos niños le resultaba engorroso. La chica las cogió y se las metió a él en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Gracias-

\- Vaya, ¿ahora das las gracias?- Bromeó

Él la miró algo irritado.

\- Sólo es una broma Darius.- Lo miró- Yo sí que estoy agradecida, por el día que me has brindado hoy. No lo olvidaré nunca.- Su expresión irradiaba felicidad.

Darius la miró pensativo. Y al final respondió

\- La verdad es que los niños me producen molestia. En general, solo me parecen más trabajo que hacer. Pero últimamente todo lo que me parece molesto, contigo no me resulta tanto.-

Ella le sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es por qué te diviertes quizás?-

\- Bueno… tampoco es para tanto-

Ambos se rieron. El guerrero cerró la puerta como pudo y se pusieron en camino para llevar los niños a sus padres. El viento soplaba pero la noche era cálida. A menudo Lux levantaba la cabeza para observar las estrellas. Las nubes oscuras tapaban parte de la luna en ciertos momentos, pues el viento las desplazaba con rapidez. Estuvieron un rato callados. Disfrutaban de la paz y la tranquilidad del paseo. Los niños dormían profundamente y la ausencia de gente por la calle lo hacía todo más pacífico.

\- ¿Sabes por dónde queda la casa?- Le preguntó la muchacha con un tono de voz bajo para no despertar a las criaturas.

\- Creo que sí, o al menos es la única casa azul de la zona que conozco-

Al verle con los niños en brazos la chica no puedo evitar sentir ternura. Volvieron a surgir preguntas en su cabeza de cuando él era niño. ¿Por cuánto habría pasado?, ¿Cómo habría hecho para sobrevivir?, si bien en los reportes de Demacia había leído ciertas cosas, había ciertas lagunas que a la muchacha le gustaría preguntarle.

\- Oye Darius…- Comenzó

\- ¿Hmm?-

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

\- Puedes hacerla, otra cosa es que te responda- Se burló

La chica se quedó pensativa intentando plantear las cuestiones sin que su compañero se molestara.

\- ¿Tus padres viven en Noxus?-

El hombre la miró sorprendido. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar al frente

\- No sé dónde están- Respondió de manera seca.

Lux se debatió entre dejarlo estar o seguir con el hilo del asunto. Su curiosidad le llevó a ir más allá aun con las consecuencias que de ello pudiera derivar.

\- ¿No os lleváis bien?- Intentó sonar amable.

\- Oye, ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas?-

\- Conociendo cosas de ti podré entenderte mejor, no pretendo molestarte-

Darius se quedó un rato mirándola tratando de descifrar qué era lo que la mujer buscaba con esa información. Ella no le apartó la mirada, aunque a veces le costaba ya que a cada poco le daba vergüenza y se sonrosaba.

\- Entonces- Continuó el guerrero- También puedo entrometerme en tu vida como quiera ¿no?

Preguntó esto para callarla. Para hacerle comprender, que no había que adentrarse en los asuntos de los demás por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones pero para su sorpresa la chica no lo rechazó.

\- ¡Claro!- Le sonrió- Pregunta lo que quieras. Es lo justo ¿no?.-

\- ¿Le das información sobre ti a cualquier desconocido?.-

\- Tú no eres un desconocido Darius-

\- Soy de Noxus.-

\- Sí. Es obvio- Se rio- Pero confío en ti. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

El hombre se quedó pensativo. Había muchas cosas en lo referente a ella que quería saber, pero su ego no le permitió preguntarle.

\- ¿Cómo es aguantar al imbécil de tu hermano todos los días?- Trató de molestar

Ella se rio, y después puso una expresión de nostalgia.

\- Le echo muchísimo de menos- Se quedó pensativa- Pero él ha regresado a la mansión Crownguard hace tan solo un par de años, antes de eso yo vivía en la casa, pero él se marchó cuando yo tenía unos nueve años.- Sonrió nostálgica- El día que se marchó le odié mucho, recuerdo que me pasé mucho tiempo llorando. A partir de ese día le echaba la culpa de todo lo malo que me pasaba. Pero en verdad la culpa de que se fuera fue mía-

\- ¿Por qué una niña iba a tener la culpa de eso?- Preguntó Darius extrañado.

\- Porque soy una maga. Como mi bisabuelo.-

\- ¿Eso es motivo para irse?, ¿Acaso es contagioso?-  
Ella se rio de nuevo pero reflejaba tristeza en sus expresiones.

\- En Demacia, usar la magia sin permiso de la corona es un delito penado con la muerte. Ser mago en general es símbolo de deshonra en una familia.- Ella frunció un poco el ceño- Nuestra familia es de las más importantes allí, “los protectores de la corona”.- Sonrió de manera triste de nuevo- Mi hermano creció sano, superó las pruebas, es fuerte y es el honor de la familia. Pero cuando yo nací, supongo que fui todo lo contrario. Soy torpe, apenas puedo levantar la espada más liviana de la armería y con nueve años la magia despertó en mí. Para mí fue símbolo de algo bueno, pues por fin podría ayudar a mi familia a mantener el honor de otra manera que no fuese por la fuerza. Pero en lugar de eso, mis padres me aislaron, fui motivo de discusiones, de más presión para mi hermano. Si se sabía que yo era una maga probablemente Garen fuese expulsado de la infantería.- Respiró profundo- Ah… No quería aburrirte con mis dramas. A veces hablo demasiado.-

\- ¿Y por qué volvió?, a casa me refiero- Curioseó Darius.

\- Porque lo aceptó. Me aceptó-

\- Yo le hubiera dado una patada en el culo, ante un problema todo lo que hace es huir, menudo cobarde-  
Ella sonrió de nuevo.

\- Quizás tú lo veas de esa manera, pero es el único en mi familia que me acepta como soy, creo que aunque haya tardado ha sido muy valiente. Se debatió entre sus creencias, entre su patria y entre nuestra familia y al final me eligió a mí. Pienso que mi hermano es impresionante. Estos últimos años hemos sido muy cercanos y he sido muy feliz. Estoy orgullosa de que él sea mi hermano.-

\- A veces parece que no eres de este mundo- Comentó el guerrero incrédulo- Te conformas con algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, le perdonas y no solo eso sino que eres feliz con ello-

\- Entiendo entonces que tu hubieras actuado de otra manera- Sonrió

\- Les hubiera mandado a la mierda a todos- Empezó a irritarse

\- No todo es blanco o negro, Darius-

\- En este caso sí. ¿Alguien que traiciona mi lealtad, cuestiona lo que soy y me abandona?. No merece ni mi resentimiento-

\- Vaya… ¿no es acaso eso demasiado duro?-

\- Al final en esta vida, lo único seguro que tienes es a ti mismo. Tengo claro que no voy a permitir que nadie me cuestione por como soy-

\- Entiendo tu punto de vista, aun así, estaría bien que por esto que te he contado no juzgues a mi hermano de más-

\- Tranquila- Le espetó molesto- Ya tengo a tu hermano más que juzgado-

Ella se rio.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?, acaso he dicho algo…-

\- Porque me jode que hayas pasado por eso- La interrumpió algo malhumorado

\- Bueno, no les des importancia, todos al fin y al cabo tenemos un pasado. Entonces me gustaría preguntarte ¿no te llevas bien con tus padres?-

\- No es un tema del que me guste hablar- Le respondió secamente.

\- ¿Acaso lo has hablado alguna vez?-

Él la miró sorprendido. Pues había dado en el clavo. Muy dentro de su ser todo su pasado estaba enterrado para no volver a recordarlo jamás. A aun así a veces tenía pesadillas con todo lo acontecido. Pero se había decidido a seguir adelante, a no volver a mirar aquello por lo que había pasado o aquello que había hecho, pues lo pasado, pasado estaba.

\- Apenas los conozco- Resumió el guerrero- No hay mucho que contar-

\- Hmm- Se quedó pensativa la chica- ¿Recuerdas el color de los ojos de tu madre?

Él la miró extrañado.

\- Sí- Frunció el ceño

\- ¿De qué color eran?-

\- ¿Acaso importa?-

\- Es una pregunta simple…-

\- Creo que eran azules-

\- ¿Cómo los míos?-

\- Pues… no lo sé, eran más como los de mi hermano, un azul muy claro-

\- ¿Cómo el hielo?-

\- Supongo que sí. Oye esto es extraño, no entiendo por qué preguntas-

\- Trato de imaginarme como sería ella- Le sonrío

\- ¿Para qué?-

\- Porque si alguna vez veo una mujer como ella, y resulta que es tu madre, le daré las gracias por todo-

\- ¿Cómo dices?, ¿Gracias por qué?- Empezó a pensar que la muchacha se había vuelto majara-

\- Por haberte dado a luz. Ha sido un gran regalo por su parte. Me ha regalado el poder haberte conocido-

Lo miró con una sonrisa cálida. Después acarició el pelo del niño que llevaba en brazos y lo aupó suavemente para que estuviera más cómodo. El hombre se paró en seco tras escuchar esto. Ella dio unos pasos más y al ver que él no seguía se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó ella

\- No te puedes imaginar… la de veces que he deseado estar muerto a llevar una vida como la que tuve.- Miró a la chica de manera directa- Aun recuerdo esa sensación. Pero entonces llegas tú, me dices estás cosas, joder eres extraña, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?,

¿Cómo lo haces para decirme justo lo que más me alivia?, ¿Es acaso esta tu manera de jugar?, ¿Ves la debilidad de la gente?-

\- Ah…- Ella se quedó pensativa- Pero ¿no han sido tus circunstancias las que te han hecho fuerte? Yo no llamaría a esto debilidad ¿no crees?-

Él se quedó pensativo, suspiró, la miró y le sonrió.

\- Vamos. La casa está justo allí-

Ella asintió y retomaron el camino. Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos azul. Era muy parecida en estructura a la de Darius. La planta de arriba conectaba con el exterior por unas escaleras que conectaba la puerta del piso con la planta baja. El piso de abajo era exactamente igual que en la casa de su anfitrión. Había también una pequeña verja. Estaba cerrada. Fuera había un timbre así que llamaron. De la puerta principal salió una mujer con una expresión de preocupación mas cuando vio al guerrero, mostró terror. Llamó a su marido que al verla preocupada salió con ella. Él les abrió la verja, ella se ocultaba tras su cónyuge y miraba a los niños temerosa. Lux se dio cuenta de la sensación que Darius despertaba en ellos. Así que decidió hablar primero.

\- ¿Son los padres de los pequeños verdad?-

\- Sí, así es- contestó el padre de los hermanos

Acto seguido al ver a su comandante le hizo un gesto con la mano de manera cortés a modo de saludo. Era su superior y así lo hizo notar. El guerrero agachó un poco la cabeza en respuesta.

\- Lo siento mucho- Continuó la muchacha, los padres la miraron extrañados- Ellos vinieron a jugar, pero me estaba divirtiendo tanto con sus hijos que se me pasó el tiempo. Han debido estar tremendamente preocupados por mi falta de compresión y mi egoísmo- Le cedió a Ike a su padre que lo cogió con cuidado- Tienen ustedes unos hijos maravillosos. ¿Sabe? El pequeño Wil le admira mucho.- Les sonrió.

Los padres de los muchachos se relajaron por las palabras de la muchacha, aun así no bajaban la guardia por temor a su acompañante. Darius entregó a wil a su padre, éste lo cogió rápidamente desconfiando de su superior. Después entregó a Jarel a la madre de los hermanos, lo cogió tratando de mantener las distancias con el comandante. La chica sintió pena al ver esas escenas. Él los había cuidado muy bien, y aunque es verdad que a veces era brusco y el genio le podía, no lo veía digno de merecer ese trato.

\- Darius ha hecho la cena para todos, y lo hemos pasado en grande- La muchacha volvió a sonreír.  
El guerrero miró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, de manera desconcertada. Los padres se volvieron a poner nerviosos. Finalmente la madre habló.

\- Gracias por traerlos hasta aquí. Les tengo dicho que no molesten. Ayer Jarel llegó contando fantasías de niños sobre usted y está obsesionado con trabajar con usted, pero solo es un niño. Sentimos las molestias.- No miró ni una sola vez hacía el acompañante de Lux mientras hablaba.

\- Sí- Respondió el comandante.

\- No- Se interpuso la chica- No nos han molestado ¿verdad?- Le dio un codazo a su anfitrión, antes de que éste respondiese continuó- Darius los ha entrenado un poco en el combate y han sido súper obedientes. Sobretodo Jarel. Creo que ambos se llevan muy bien-

Los padres miraron incrédulos, pues no se creían del todo las palabras de la pequeña muchacha. ¿Cómo podía una de las personas más sanguinarias de Noxus llegar a comportarse de esa forma?.

\- Espero que algún día se vuelvan a pasar para jugar- Les invitó aun no siendo su casa- Ha sido genial. Son maravillosos.

\- Ah…- Respondió la madre aun sin creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo- Gracias señorita- Se quedó pensativa la miró- Oh, quizás esté casada, no pretendía…-

\- No estoy casada- Interrumpió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Los padres se despidieron de ellos. Jarel se despertó un poco y les despidió con una sonrisa y con la mano. Entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Lux y Darius se quedaron fuera, cuando la chica se volteó para mirarlo se encontró a un hombre malhumorado con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ya te has vuelto a molestar- Dijo ésta con un suspiro.

\- Me toca las narices que hables por mí.-

\- Claro, ¿pero acaso no he dicho lo que estabas pensando?-

\- ¿Qué demonios sabes tú lo que yo estoy pensando?-

\- Si no hubiera hablado yo te hubieras puesto así- Se juntó las cejas con las manos para fruncir el ceño, puso una expresión malhumorada de manera exagerada y trató de agravar su voz para que se asemejase a la de Darius- Tus criajos son muy molestos, bla bla bla, que no me toquen más las narices o les doy una patada en el culo. Espero no volver a repetirlo-  
El hombre se quedó mirando la escena extrañado. Acto seguido se rio un poco por la cara que la chica estaba poniendo. Lo más probable es que tuviera razón, a decir verdad habían pasado un rato divertido todos juntos. Pero probablemente hubiera actuado como la muchacha decía.

\- Eres una idiota- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en camino hacia su casa.

Ella sonrió y le siguió.

\- Les he cogido mucho cariño. Les voy a echar de menos- Inició ésta la conversación

\- Bueno…-

\- Es increíble ver a Jarel a tu lado. Siente una admiración absoluta. Creo que ha visto su camino gracias a ti-

\- Me admira porque no me conoce- Respondió el guerrero de manera seca.

\- Y aun así quiere llegar hasta donde estás tú-

\- Cuando vea por lo que hay pasar, se echará a un lado. Ve la piel de un guerrero, pero no sabe lo que hay en el interior. Es mejor dejarlo así. Que no vuelva y que viva con la fantasía.-

Ella lo miró con tristeza. Le tomó de la mano mientras seguían caminando. Él la miró extrañado mas no se soltó.

\- Creo que ni tú mismo sabes que hay en el interior- Le sonrió.

Éste no contestó. Siguieron su paseo, tomados de la mano perseguidos tan solo por el silencio absoluto de la noche. Darius fruncía el ceño pensativo, a veces se relajaba y volvía a tensarse cada cierto tiempo. La chica lo notó y no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-

Él la miró pensativo.

\- De algún modo parece que seguir y rendirse a esta paz está mal-

\- ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?-

\- Tú eres de Demacia y yo soy de Noxus-

\- Salta ese abismo. Sólo por hoy olvida eso.- Ella le sonrió

El guerrero apretó un poco la mano de la pequeña chica. Sólo por hoy, aunque sea cinco minutos quería dejarse llevar. Y así lo hizo. No hablaron durante el resto del camino. Sólo sentían el estar cerca el uno del otro.  
Llegaron a la casa. Era tarde así que subieron a sus habitaciones para dormir. Mañana ambos tendrían que estar listos para Swain.  
Siguieron tomados de la mano hasta que se separaron para ir cada uno a su cuarto. Antes de que ambos cerraran sus puertas. Lux habló.

\- Darius-

Esté la miró.

\- Cuando le dijiste a Jarel, que yo te gustaba…- Se sonrojó un poco- Ah…- Trataba de buscar las palabras- ¿Era verdad? Quiero decir, ¿A qué te referías con…  
El hombre la interrumpió caminando hacia ella. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos, se agachó y la besó. Fue breve pero cargado de sentimientos. Sentía como pedía que le correspondiese, sentía el dolor de él y a la vez la felicidad de estar así en ese momento. Cuando se separó de ella, ésta lo miró confusa y sorprendida a la vez.

\- Sólo por hoy- Le susurró Darius.- Acéptalo-

Pudo ver que él también se sentía como ella, la separación del mundo y a la vez el acercamiento casi necesario entre ellos. Lux le sonrió con tristeza. Él se volvió a agachar y la volvió a besar. Esta vez ella le correspondió al beso, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Fue dulce, cálido, cargado de deseos y de ternura, lleno de cariño y de afecto. Se separaron, Darius le dio un beso en la frente le acarició la mejilla y sin mediar palabra se volvió a su habitación. La muchacha se quedó un rato allí de pie, memorizando cada una de las sensaciones que acababa de vivir. Se tocó los labios de manera suave tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos e intentando sentirse menos culpable por sentirlos.


	14. Amor

Darius se despertó algo aturdido. Poco a poco se fue despejando. Sentía la realidad lejana mas con el pasar del tiempo empezó a recordar los hechos de la noche anterior. No tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, y recordando que en la habitación contigua se encontraba la mujer que siempre alborotaba sus pensamientos, le entró menos deseo aun pues no quería verla. No estaba enfadado, ni con ella ni consigo mismo, no sentía irritación ni pesar. Pero sí que se notaba frustrado, y cansado de la situación en general. Parecía que el mundo lo miraba y se burlaba de él. Haciéndose encontrar con una muchacha la cual no sólo era preciosa, pues para él cada una de sus facciones parecían estar hechas de pinceladas del artista más delicado que se precie, sino que además tenerla al lado le producía una sensación de paz que en su vida había sentido. Se encontraba a gusto consigo mismo y con ella, y como si de algo natural se tratase estar junto a ella era gratificante, era placentero y por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz. Pero entonces llegaba la bofetada de la realidad y lo despertaba. La mala broma del destino los había colocado en posiciones diferentes. La risa del mundo al verle sentir lo que sentía por ella le frustraba. Su corazón le decía que lo intentase con todas tus fuerzas. Darius nunca fue una persona que se rindiese porque sí. Es más, había ganado batallas prácticamente él solo, alentando los corazones de sus tropas que al verle luchar se sentían inmunes a todo gracias a su comandante. Cada herida de su cuerpo era una victoria y se enorgullecía de él mismo. O eso creía, hasta que la pequeña rubia de ojos inmersos en agua llegó a su vida. Y lo derrumbó todo. Su orgullo, su ganas de luchar, sus creencias…  
Fuera como fuese hoy se iría. No volvería verla y todo quedaría en un recuerdo lejano y bonito. Y eso era bueno. ¿Era bueno?. No, no lo era, eso le decía constantemente su corazón pero sus lógicos pensamientos trataban de callarlo. Volvería a su vida normal, volvería a ser el de antes. Sólo tenía que aguantar unas horas más.   
Se incorporó, se frotó un poco los ojos y miró por la ventana. Al igual que la mañana del día en que conoció a Lux el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el Sol brillaba con fuerza. El mismísimo día le recordaba a ella. Suspiró se rascó la nuca y miró el reloj. Eran las ocho. Se levantó con pesar de la cama. Salió de la habitación. Se fijó en la puerta del cuarto de la chica. Estaba abierta, lo cual quería decir que ya se había despertado. Se detuvo unos instantes, y se preparó para afrontarla. Esperaba que la muchacha no hubiera cambiado su actitud para con él. Lo que había pasado en la noche anterior para él quedaba como un recuerdo muy lejano.   
Llegó a la cocina y la encontró sentada a la mesa con un libro mientras desayunaba. También había unas tostadas y un café hecho. En cuanto lo vio entrar ella detuvo inmediatamente su lectura y lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
\- Buenos días- Le dijo animada  
Pero este no contestó. Miró para el desayuno algo desconcertado.   
\- Como es mi último día pensé en que sería buena idea hacerte el desayuno- Le resolvió ésta sus cuestiones- Siempre desayunas lo mismo pero, ¿quizás quieres otra cosa?-  
\- No.- Le dijo de manera seca  
Ella se sorprendió un poco por los ánimos del guerrero pero no le dio importancia. Le mostró un sobre, en él estaba escrito “Darius”.  
\- Lo vi cuando bajé a desayunar- Le informó la chica.  
Se lo entregó. El guerrero lo abrió sacó la nota de dentro y la leyó mientras masticaba el trozo de tostada que se había llevado a la boca. Decía así:  
Darius:   
Te informo de que la reunión de hoy será a las once en punto en la sala central del edificio del Alto Mando. Sé puntual. Espero con impaciencia a la diplomática de Demacia.   
Gracias por tu disponibilidad.  
S.   
El hombre frunció el ceño, metió la nota en el sobre de nuevo y siguió desayunando sin mediar palabra.  
La chica lo miró algo desconcertada.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó.  
\- A las once tenemos reunión- Le contestó sin mirarla  
\- Me refiero a si te ocurre algo a ti-   
Y de nuevo la muchacha había hecho pleno. El guerrero contuvo sus pensamientos de nuevo. Apretó la mandíbula y contestó.  
\- No-   
\- ¿Es porque me voy?   
Darius la miró con el ceño fruncido. Las preguntas de tanteo de la mujer comenzaban a irritarlo.  
\- No-   
\- ¿Es por lo que pasó ayer?- Siguió ella intentándolo  
\- Para ya- Le contestó de manera brusca  
\- Eres como un niño pequeño- Se rio ella  
Esto último molestó bastante al guerrero. Parecía que sólo a él le importaba todo. Parecía que sólo a él le afectaba la tesitura en la que se encontraba. Parecía que solo a él le costaba enfrentarse a ella. Y sin embargo la mujer estaba allí sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado. Volviendo a ser tan cálida como lo fue los anteriores días. ¿A caso se equivocaba? ¿Es que la chica no sentía nada por él?. Ayer todo parecía indicar lo contrario mas hoy las cosas se habían tornado oscuras. Se sentía diminuto en comparación con ella, además su corazón no paraba de darle punzadas en el pecho. Sus sentimientos eran una constante montaña rusa. Quería tomarla allí mismo, impedirle que se fuera, hacer que se quedara en Noxus aunque tuviera que pasar por lo imposible. Pero por otra parte quería que se fuera de una vez, pues el calor de la tensión que sufría y acelerarse constantemente lo estaban volviendo loco, anhelaba su tranquilidad anterior.   
Tras un esfuerzo enorme se contuvo el responderle, dejó su desayuno a la mitad recogió los platos y los dejó encima de la encimera. Esta reacción desconcertó por completo a Lux que aunque sabía que las cosas no iban bien por el motivo de la noche anterior aun no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su anfitrión. Era su último día y cuando dijo de ser su amiga se lo había dicho en serio. No quería que aquel incidente rompiese por completo su relación pues apreciaba a Darius y que saliese así como así de su vida le dolería. El hombre se dispuso a salir de la cocina, ella salió corriendo y lo detuvo en las escaleras cortándole el paso. Éste la miró irritado, suspiró, trató de apartarla con suavidad pero imponiéndose a ella, mas ésta no cedió.  
\- Aparta- Le dijo malhumorado.  
\- Estoy preocupada. ¿Por qué estás así?-   
\- Última vez que te lo pido-  
\- No lo entiendo- La cara de la chica empezó a enrojecerse de la frustración- Yo quiero que estés bien. Cuando dije que quería ser tu amiga lo decía en serio. Ayer todo iba bien y hoy…  
\- ¿De verdad fantaseas con lo de ser amigos? ¿Soy el único que ve la realidad que hay?- Interrumpió el hombre de mala manera  
\- Soy de Demacia-   
\- Sí-   
\- Todo lo reduces a eso-   
\- ¿Hay algo más que se pueda sacar de esa verdad?-   
\- Ayer no parecía importarte en absoluto-   
Esa afirmación le molestó de sobremanera. Clavó su oscura mirada en ella apretó los dientes y arremetió con el brazo para apartarla. La pequeña chica sabía de su movimiento y también sabía que si intentaba pararle por fuerza él la apartaría sin esfuerzo alguno así que conjuró un hechizo. El hombre al ver esto se detuvo en seco y a su alrededor brotó una jaula de luz. Miró sorprendido los barrotes de magia dorada, trató de acercarse pero el mero hecho de aproximarse le producía tener que apartarse por el calor que desprendía la jaula. Volvió a posar la mirada en la muchacha que lo miraba con preocupación.  
\- Deja la jaula así lo que queda de día, porque si la bajas te mato- Le amenazó éste.  
\- Sólo quiero hablar Darius- Le rogó ella   
\- Pero yo no quiero y aun así me obligas encerrándome en esta cosa- Todas sus palabras las lanzaba como puñales hacía ella  
\- Lo siento. Pero hoy me iré y no sé cuándo volveré a verte. Sólo quiero dejar este asunto claro-  
\- ¿Qué asunto?-   
\- Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Para mí es importante-   
\- He dicho que no quiero hablar-   
\- Vale pues entonces no hables sólo escucha por favor- Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida  
Se quedó un rato pensativa. Comenzó a hablar cuando pensó en las palabras adecuadas para describir todo lo que sentía.  
\- Yo…- Estaba algo nerviosa- Al principio, cuando te conocí me pareciste una persona peligrosa, alguien irascible incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Me parecías un borde, tus actos eran toscos y a menudo dejabas ver la poca paciencia que desprendes cuando de alguien se trata.-   
Cuando Darius escuchó esto se enfureció aún más pero no dijo palabra. La muchacha continuó.  
\- Pero a tu manera eres honesto. Te enfadas cuando algo te molesta aunque no digas qué ocurre ya dejas entrever que algo malo hay. Tu cara muestra sinceridad absoluta en toda ocasión y aunque te escudes en tu orgullo, no hace falta ser muy avispado para leerte. Confío en ti porque eres transparente y eso es algo que se ve poco en este mundo. Si vas a atacarme lo sabré porque irás de frente a hacerlo y no por la espalda. Tus actos dejan avisos de todo lo que vas a hacer.- Lo miró a los ojos- Y fue ahí, cuando comencé a leerte y a entenderte, que me empezaste a interesar, al principio no sabía que pensar acerca de lo que sentía. Eras nuevo para mí, pero a medida que veía tus expresiones, tus gestos, no sé exactamente cómo, me fuiste atrayendo más y más. Ayer… bueno yo me sorprendí mucho, sentí miedo, pero también fui feliz. Yo…-  
\- Suficiente- Interrumpió Darius- Quita esto-  
\- ¿Por qué no me dejas acabar?- La mujer lo miraba triste.  
\- Porque no quiero seguir escuchando. No quiero verme más atrapado de lo que estoy ya-   
La muchacha se acercó a la jaula. Alzó la vista y le sonrió de manera tierna.  
\- Yo también tengo miedo. Ya sé de sobra que tú eres de Noxus. Sé que mataste a gente, a mí gente. Sé que si le dijese a mi familia lo que te acabo de decir a ti me repudiarían toda la vida. Sé que si mi rey se enterase sería expulsada de Demacia sin miramientos. Pero…- Suspiró- No sé lo que va a pasar mañana o pasado mañana, sólo sé que hoy esto es lo que siento por ti, quiero seguir conociéndote más, quiero seguir sintiendo lo que siento, porque pienso que algo que está creciendo en mi interior de manera tan maravillosa no puede ser malo. Me da igual que sea o no aceptado, yo sé que esto es lo que soy. Y tú lo estás haciendo crecer. Hayas sido lo que hayas sido en el pasado o en tus batallas, conmigo eres sólo tú-  
Posó sus manos sobre la celda luminosa y dejó caer su cabeza sobre ella. Su magia no le hacía daño alguno.  
\- Yo… estoy dispuesta a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas- Dijo casi en un susurro.  
Darius la observó durante unos momentos. Era lo más bonito que le había regalado el destino. Allí estaba rindiéndose ante él. Las palabras de la chica le habían hecho extremadamente feliz. Sentir que ella sentía el mismo miedo que él le alivió. Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Si él hiciera lo mismo su vida se disiparía para siempre. Todo por cuanto luchó se quemaría por cruzarse con esa mujer.   
\- Quita los barrotes Lux- Le ordenó de manera brusca  
\- Si lo hago me vas a matar- Le contestó sin mirarlo   
\- Sí-   
Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de él. La observaba frunciendo el ceño de manera irritada. La chica conjuró para hacer caso a sus órdenes, se fue preparando para lo peor. Lo más probable es que él arremetiese contra ella. Suspiró antes de quitar la jaula por completo. Subió varios peldaños de las escaleras para posicionarse a una distancia segura de él. Cuando él se comportaba así era impredecible, y en estos momentos ella sabía que lo había molestado demasiado, tenía sus razones para estarlo pues no había sido la mejor de las maneras el encerrarlo en una jaula.   
Cuando acabó se quedó con los brazos y las palmas extendidas, en guardia por lo que seguía. El hombre se quedó un rato allí pensativo. Lentamente extendió un brazo y colocó una mano sobre la de la muchacha. Ella seguía atenta a lo sucedía por si acaso tenía que defenderse mas él no hizo ademán alguno de atacarla. Tiró de su mano con fuerza para acercarla a él, con un movimiento ágil la aupó rodeando con su otro brazo la cintura de la muchacha y la abrazó.   
Lux se quedó un rato sorprendida por la reacción, luego sonrió puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el abrazo de manera cálida.   
La volvió a posar en el suelo y le acarició la cabeza. La miró de manera triste  
\- Lo siento- Comenzó Darius prácticamente susurrando- Pero no puedo continuar así. No quiero que intentes nada Lux, déjalo estar. Cada uno tiene su vida-  
Se dispuso a irse escaleras arriba pero la chica lo frenó volviéndole a bloquear el paso.  
\- ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?-   
El guerrero se quedó pensativo ella continuó.  
\- ¿A Swain?-   
La muchacha no obtuvo respuesta. Él intentó zafarse de la pregunta intentando continuar su camino pero ella no hacía más que ponerse en medio. Le estaba empezando a resultar molesto y sus palabras empezaban a acumularse en su garganta dispuestas a ser dichas, pero él se contuvo como pudo. A pesar de que todo lo que le dijo la muchacha anteriormente le hacía feliz aun no tenía claro del todo que era lo que ella sentía por él. Atracción, es lo que había dicho ésta anteriormente, pero lo que él sentía por ella era mucho más que eso. No tenía la curiosidad para querer ser amigos, él no quería una amistad, no se conformaría con tan poco. Si empezaba a dar pasos hacía ella era para tomarlo todo y tomarlo todo sería perder su vida por completo. Así que era mejor no tomar nada. Darius no era una persona de medias tintas. Todo o nada era lo único que le servía.   
\- ¿Es por tu hermano?- Siguió tratando de averiguar la pequeña chica.  
Sin poder contenerse más le soltó parte de sus pensamientos.   
\- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda ver de ti, Lux. ¡Joder!, eres demasiado molesta-   
\- ¿De mí? No lo entiendo- Se quedó pensativa- Yo jamás te haría daño- Concluyó  
\- No me refiero a eso-   
\- ¿Entonces a qué?  
\- ¡No quiero hablar más del tema!  
Ella posó las manos sobre su pecho y después dejó caer su cabeza. Estaba totalmente desesperada. Era su última vez allí y no quería perderle bajo ninguna circunstancia. No sabía que más hacer. Él le acarició la cabeza de nuevo. Suspiró tratando de controlar sus sentimientos. Sin mirarle la chica habló de manera dulce. Era lo último que le diría, si su esfuerzo no daba frutos, lo dejaría estar.  
\- No sé qué te ocurre exactamente, pero yo quiero mostrarte que hay un camino en medio del rechazo y la aceptación. Sólo déjame enseñarte que nada malo va a ocurrir. No te pido que renuncies a tu vida Darius. Sólo confía en mí saldrá bien, no tienes que hacer esfuerzo alguno, sólo sé cómo siempre eres. No me mires como una demaciana mírame como Luxanna, la chica que va a ayudarte siempre que se lo pidas- Levantó su vista para mirarle y le sonrió de manera cálida   
\- Soy Comandante en Noxus, he llegado hasta aquí y estoy orgulloso de ello, esta es mi vida Lux. No quiero traicionar a mi patria. He hecho mi trabajo. Lo que ocurrió debemos dejarlo estar. Por tu bien y por el mío. Ha sido maravilloso estar a tu lado. Pero hoy te vas, lo que va a quedar será un recuerdo y nada más. No puedo arriesgar mi vida por esto.-  
\- Entonces no lo hagas- Le sonrió la chica- Déjame a mi protegerte- su cara irradiaba felicidad- Yo te protegeré no te preocupes. Protegeré tu vida con la mía. Si algo pasa yo me delataré nunca te ocurría nada.-   
\- Estás loca- Le dijo el guerrero negando con la cabeza  
\- Es sólo que no quiero perderte aunque hoy me tenga que ir-   
\- ¿Y cómo se supone que planeas mantener el contacto?  
A Lux se le iluminaron los ojos. Era un paso. Si preguntaba eso quizás fuera que iba a ceder.   
\- Por correspondencia. Además si al final la paz se lleva a término seguro que nos podremos ver. Quizás pueda venir a Noxus a visitarte- Soltó una risita  
\- Las cartas las pueden leer-   
\- Pero soy una maga. Eso déjamelo a mí-  
\- Es arriesgado- Afirmó él con convicción   
\- ¡Es emocionante!- Le respondió sonriendo   
Miró al techo pensativo. Todo su ser le decía que lo hiciese, que ella tenía razón. Tenía que lanzarse y arriesgarse para ganar. Su vida iba a cambiar dependiendo de la respuesta que daría en los próximos segundos.  
\- Está bien- Cedió el guerrero a favor de sus sentimientos   
Ella volvió a abrazarlo emocionada. Él suspiró. Acababa de tirarlo todo por la borda. Fuera como fuese ya había puesto un pie fuera.  
\- Pero he de advertirte- Continuó éste- Que acabas de entrar en mi terreno-   
Lux lo miró confusa. Trató de descifrar sus palabras pero no pudo.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Le preguntó  
\- Que lo que está en mi terreno es mío y de nadie más-   
Ella siguió buscándole el sentido. Pero no lo encontraba y antes de que pudiera preguntar él la interrumpió adelantándose a ella.   
\- Ve a prepararte. Nos tenemos que ir en una hora-   
Se quedó un rato de pie algo confusa pero hizo caso a las órdenes de su anfitrión. Se fue a darse una ducha. Sería la última en Noxus. Disfrutó de cada momento del agua caliente. Luego salió y mientras se secaba el pelo miraba todo lo que tenía alrededor. Quería recordar ese baño, su cuarto, esa casa. Estaba feliz de que las cosas con Darius hubieran acabado bien. Pero se sentía triste también por tener que partir. Quería memorizar cada rincón en sus recuerdos.   
Cuando acabó se fue a su cuarto. El dueño de la casa estaba en el suyo, suponía que estaba preparándose también. Entró, suspiró, hizo la maleta, no llevaba mucho así que no le llevó demasiado tiempo. Luego se puso un mono azul marino ajustado. Siempre se ponía la misma prenda cuando iba a ponerse la armadura, era muy cómoda y tener que llevar armadura a la muchacha le resultaba molesto. Sabía que era necesario pero el grosor de la misma le incapacitaba muchas veces para lanzar los conjuros con fluidez. Dejó la camiseta del noxiano sobre la cama doblada con cuidado. Luego la tocó y sonrió. Cogió las piezas de su armadura y se fue hacia la habitación de su anfitrión. Quería que le ayudase a ponérsela, ella era un desastre para esas cosas. En general odiaba tanto llevarla como ponérsela. Llamó a la puerta del cuarto del guerrero.  
\- ¿Qué?- Contestó éste a través de la puerta.  
\- ¿Puedo pasar?-   
\- Pero ¿Qué quieres?-   
\- Pues me gustaría que me ayudases a ponerme la armadura por favor- Rogó la muchacha   
\- Entra anda…- Contestó éste con un suspiro  
La chica abrió la puerta, dejó las piezas de metal sobre la cama y le sonrió. Darius la miró de arriba abajo. La única prenda que llevaba se le ajustaba demasiado al cuerpo. Dejaba entrever cada una de sus curvas. Parecía ir desnuda si no fuera porque ésta era de un color azul muy oscuro. El noxiano trató de tranquilizarse, estaba empezando a excitarse de nuevo. Suspiró y miró las piezas que la chica había traído.   
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con todo?- Preguntó extrañado   
\- Sí- Le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
Volvió a pensar que la muchacha lo estaba poniendo a prueba una vez más. Pero en cuanto la miraba se le quitaba esa teoría de la cabeza. Parecía un pajarillo metiéndose en la boca de un lobo. Miraba curiosa cada rincón de su habitación, parecía feliz y sobre todo parecía inocente.   
\- ¿Tú no necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó ella  
\- No-   
\- Te puedo ayudar con la coraza, tienes una herida en el pecho que se te puede abrir-   
\- Puedo solo-   
\- Déjame ayudarte con esa va- Rogó ésta  
La verdad es que la chica tenía razón. Si hacía algo brusco le herida causada por Vladimir se le abriría de nuevo. Sería un problema si pasara, así que al final cedió.   
\- Vale- Le respondió de manera seca.   
Primero él se puso la armadura. Empezó poniéndose las grebas y las musleras. La chica lo miraba atenta, intentando aprender los pasos para ponérsela correctamente. Éste se fijó en esto y mientras acababa de ajustarse sus musleras le preguntó.   
\- ¿Es que no sabes ponértela?-   
\- Es que es engorroso. Odio llevar esa cosa puesta-   
El hombre sonrió negando con la cabeza. Los magos eran raros. A él le enorgullecía lucir su armadura. Le hacía parecer más fuerte y más imponente si cabe. Cuando acabó le hizo un gesto a Lux para que le ayudase con la coraza.  
\- ¿Puedes sentarte en la cama?- Le pidió ella  
\- La armadura hay que ponérsela estando de pie- Le corrigió él   
\- Pero la coraza no hace falta, es que llego mejor si te sientas-   
El guerrero rodó los ojos chascó la lengua y obedeció a su huésped. Aun estando sentado en la cama era casi tan alto como ella. La chica le sonrió, cogió la coraza como pudo ya que pesaba mucho y era bastante grande. Se la colocó al guerrero alrededor del pecho, éste la sujetó mientras ella le ajustaba las correas de los lados.   
\- ¿Está muy apretada?- Preguntó la chica por miedo a hacerle daño  
\- No. Está floja ajústala más.-  
\- Si la ajusto más quizás te haga daño en la herida-   
\- Hazme caso maldita sea- Respondió el guerrero de manera brusca.  
Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no por el carácter de ella, se preocupaba por él y eso le gustaba, se sentía un poco protegido, sino porque tener a la chica tan cerca, vestida así le estaba haciendo perder su tranquilidad. La muchacha se puso en frente de él mirando la coraza, tiró un poco hacia abajo de ella para ver su ajuste y se acercó de nuevo para seguir ajustando las correas. El hombre podía sentir su olor y el calor de su cuerpo. Distante de toda sensatez y sin pensarlo puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la acercó para sí. Ella se quedó petrificada por el movimiento de él. Enrojeció y como si de electricidad se tratase, el tacto de sus manos la hizo ponerse excesivamente nerviosa. Sin mirarle salió de su estupefacción y habló.  
-¿D-D-Darius?-   
Éste no contestó. Hizo un hueco entre sus piernas para acercarla más, subió una mano por su espalda, tocándola de manera suave. Acarició su cabello. Lux dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle. Estaba totalmente roja. Esto hacía que el guerrero se sintiese confiado. Que la chica se sintiese nerviosa era un signo más de que ambos se atraían mutuamente. Él apoyó una mano en la pequeña cabeza de la chica he hizo que se agachara un poco para llegar a besarla. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la besó de manera impetuosa. Lo deseaba tanto. La deseaba tanto. No había vuelta atrás. Quería que fuese suya. Bajó las manos lentamente acariciando todo su cuerpo. Lux correspondía sus deseos como podía pues estaba sorprendida y excitada a la vez. Sus sentimientos fluían tratando de anteponerse los unos a los otros. Su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho mas aun así ciertos pensamientos lógicos le gritaban que parase.  
Darius posó las manos en las posaderas de la chica, con un movimiento ágil la cogió en cuello, se puso de pie y la apoyó contra la pared más cercana. Siguió besándola de manera apasionada, fue deslizándose hasta su cuello el cual besó de manera tierna.   
La chica estaba exhausta de placer pero quiso parar. Estaba asustada. Todo eso era demasiado nuevo para ella y si bien sabía lo que sentía por él no quería precipitarse y arrepentirse de lo que pudiera pasar.   
\- Darius… para- Le dijo de manera nerviosa casi en un susurro   
Pero éste no le hizo caso. Apenas la había escuchado pues estaba tan excitado que sólo tenía una cosa en mente.   
\- Para por favor- Volvió a rogarle  
Esta vez sí que la escuchó, alzó su vista y al ver la cara de circunstancias de la chica se molestó. La posó en el suelo y se llevó una mano a la frente. Apenas quería mirarla estaba molesto con ella, ¿Por qué narices tenía que cortarle de esa manera?, se sentía herido en el orgullo. Ella lo notó.   
\- Lo siento- Le dijo en voz baja.  
\- Ya.- Le contestó bruscamente él   
La chica le cogió del brazo para que la mirara.  
\- Lo siento de veras-   
\- No sé a qué juegas, no tengo paciencia para estas cosas-   
Ella lo miró triste y nerviosa. Su cara seguía enrojecida. Aunque él estaba molesto le seguía pareciendo preciosa, quizás fruto de su excitación o quizás porque siempre despertaba esos sentimientos en él.   
\- ¿T-T- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Le pidió con vergüenza   
\- ¿Qué?- Le espetó   
Ella se quedó pensativa tratando de buscar las palabras para hacer su pregunta. Su expresión de debate era constante. Darius perdió un poco lo estribos.  
\- ¿Qué cojones te pasa?  
\- Ah…- Respondió ella nerviosa- ¿Tú has tenido alguna relación con alguien?- Su cara se tornó roja como un tomate.   
\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó confuso  
\- Pues alguna relación sentimental. Pues… Pues como una novia…- Estaba tan nerviosa que sus palabras le salían de manera torpe.  
\- No- Respondió él  
Ella lo miró sorprendida. No se podía creer que nunca hubiera tenido una mujer. ¿Quizás él era igual que ella?. Lux nunca había tenido una relación antes y por lo que le había contestado parecía que su anfitrión tampoco.   
\- Yo creía que Mera era…-  
\- Me acostaba con ella. Pero nunca tuve una relación sentimental con esa mujer. Ni quiero. Está buena pero está chalada-   
La muchacha bajó la vista de nuevo algo decepcionada. Se había hecho ilusiones de que quizás en ese momento Darius estaba pasando por las tesituras que ella pasaba, pero si ya se había acostado con alguien suponía que no era el caso. Lo más probable es que él ya fuese más experimentado en tales asuntos, sin embargo ella era todo lo contrario. Quizás si se explicase y explicase sus temores podría hacerle ver el porqué de mandarle parar.   
\- Veras…- Dijo ella avergonzada- Yo nunca he tenido una relación con nadie- Agachó su mirada  
\- ¿Y qué?- Le preguntó su anfitrión de manera pasiva  
\- M-Me refiero a que nunca lo he hecho con nadie… ya sabes-   
Le dio un empujoncito en el brazo para que comprendiese de una vez. El guerrero se quedó sorprendido mirándola.   
\- No te creo- Concluyó éste sintiéndose víctima de sus juegos   
\- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?. Créeme Darius, me da mucha vergüenza hablar de esto.-  
\- ¿Pero cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto aún más sorprendido   
\- Veintitrés-   
\- ¡¿Y nunca has tenido sexo con nadie?!- Negó con la cabeza- Ojalá pudiera yo volver a esa edad joder- Soltó una risita, la chica se irritó un poco- Pero ¿nunca te ha gustado nadie?-   
\- Es que nunca he tenido tiempo para… bueno además mis padres me aíslan bastante y eso…-   
\- Los de Demacia están ciegos- Se burló   
\- Basta ya Darius, es un esfuerzo para mí contarte estas cosas…-  
\- Me refiero a que si yo viviera allí, madre mía- Se rio- De mí no te ibas a escapar por mucho que tus padres te vigilasen. No me puedo creer que ningún hombre de allí haya puesto el ojo en ti-   
\- Bueno… Al ser de la familia Crownguard mis padres eligen los candidatos y…-  
\- ¿Tienes previsto un matrimonio concertado?- Se irritó un poco el hombre  
\- No, nuestros padres no nos obligan a casarnos con quien ellos quieran, pero dan sugerencias de candidatos y si elegimos a alguno pues… digamos que hay un poco de presión para que elijamos al correcto-   
\- ¿Y ya has elegido a alguien?- Sus preguntas sonaban secas, imaginarse a Lux con otro hombre simplemente le hacía perder un poco los papeles  
\- Bueno…Hay un candidato que me gusta más que los demás. Supongo que ha sido al hombre que más me he acercado a parte de mi padre y mi hermano. Es muy amigo de Garen y eso hace que nos veamos más… pero a decir verdad no tenemos mucha relación tampoco.-   
\- ¿Y te gusta ese tío?- Preguntó de manera seca  
\- Pues no lo sé, no lo he pensado-   
\- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Te gusta o no?-   
\- Supongo que como pareja no me gusta. Apenas lo conozco Darius-   
Ambos se quedaron un rato callados. Fue un silencio incómodo que la chica intentó romper dando alguna que otra explicación sobre su pasado.   
\- Debido a la peligrosidad de ser maga en Demacia he estado aislada hasta no hace mucho. Mi vida en sociedad está un poco resentida gracias a esto, adoro conocer gente nueva pero también entiendo la preocupación de mis padres…-  
El guerrero la miraba expectante para que continuara con su explicación. La muchacha lo notó y volvió a ponerse nerviosa, no eran temas que fuesen fáciles de tratar, pero sentía que le debía una explicación.  
\- Lo que quiero decir es que si antes te paré fue por este motivo-  
\- ¿Por tus padres?- Preguntó extrañado  
\- No- Dijo ella en un suspiro- Porque nunca lo he hecho y… me da miedo-   
Al escuchar su explicación el noxiano empezó a relajarse. Anteriormente sentía que quizás la muchacha lo rechazaba porque no le gustaba pero no parecía ser el caso. Aun así no entendía los temores de ella.   
\- ¿Miedo a qué?-   
\- A muchas cosas- Trató de evitar dar explicaciones  
\- ¿A qué cosas?-   
\- ¿No puedes simplemente hacerte a la idea? Me da mucha vergüenza hablarte de ello-  
\- Joder. Es que eres complicada hasta para esto.- Se resintió él- ¿A qué coño se le puede tener miedo? es algo que es natural y encima te da placer. No hay nada de peligroso en tener sexo con una persona.-   
La chica miró hacia el suelo, suspiró y trató de sacar fuerzas para explicarse. De todas maneras tarde o temprano tendría que salir el tema. Enfrentó sus temores como pudo.  
\- Para empezar tengo miedo a que me duela-   
\- No duele- Le informó éste- Todo lo contrario-   
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, no eres una mujer-   
\- He estado con algunas y no las he oído quejarse nunca-   
\- Según tengo entendido la primera vez de una mujer duele-   
El guerrero iba a responder pero se contuvo. Sí, lo había escuchado él también. Respecto a la primera vez de una mujer la verdad que no tenía mucha idea. Hubo un pequeño silencio. Ella se entrelazó las manos nerviosa, estaba dando lo mejor de sí misma por sincerarse con él. Darius lo notó, suspiró y le acarició la cabeza como si de un niño se tratase. Lux alzó la vista y le sonrió de manera cálida, cuando el noxiano le acariciaba de esa manera se tranquilizaba pues notaba como implícitamente le daba ánimos con ese gesto. Finalmente él habló.  
\- Lo importante es que tú estés bien. Quiero decir, yo no te haría daño- Dijo de manera torpe.  
Ella le volvió a sonreír y le tomó la mano entre las suyas.   
\- A lo siguiente que tengo miedo- Dijo de manera decidida- Es a que yo no te guste. No tengo experiencia, y además ya sólo comparada con Mera, ella es… es…- Titubeó- Cuando la vi me pareció tan bonita, yo no soy tan guapa. Me siento muy insegura. Ah… Lo siento.-   
Darius se sentó en la cama. Suspiró y se tocó el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo podía ser que esa mujer no tuviera idea?. Miedo a que no le gustase. Era tan ridículo. Desde el primer momento que la vio se fijó en ella. Aquella vez sentada, esperando pacientemente a que él llegase para reunirse, recordaba cada palabra que ella le había dicho, recordaba la primera sonrisa que le dedicó. Como había estirado una de sus finas manos para indicarle dónde estaba sala. Sus ojos, su nariz pecosa, su boca de muñeca, su piel de porcelana. Nunca había luchado una batalla contra ella, aunque su ego le impedía rendirse, la verdad era que en aquel lugar y en aquella hora él ya había perdido.   
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas segura conmigo?- Dijo él casi en un susurro   
Ella se quedó pensativa mirándole. El noxiano continuó.  
\- He renunciado a todo sentido de mi vida por ti Lux. ¿Crees que habría cedido por cualquier persona?- Le miró suplicante- Entonces dime sin rodeos qué quieres de mí-   
\- Yo…yo…- Respondió ella insegura.  
\- Porque yo no me quiero conformar sólo con esto. Quiero todo Lux-   
La chica lo miró sorprendida tragó saliva y le sonrió. Se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro entre sus pequeñas manos. Apoyó su frente en la de él y cerró sus ojos. Estaba tan feliz. Pudo notar como los sentimientos del guerrero llegaban hasta ella.   
\- Yo también…quiero ver todo de ti- Le respondió ella  
Él posó su mano en la de ella. Se sentía correspondido. Su corazón le iba a salir del pecho. Se sentía liviano como si de estar en una nube se tratase. ¿Así se sentía cuando uno estaba enamorado de otra persona? ¿Estaba él enamorado?. Sea como fuere, de lejos hoy era el día más feliz de su vida.   
\- Pero ¿Podemos ir despacio?- Rompió ella el momento preguntándole algo preocupada por temor a la negativa de éste.  
El guerrero la miró confuso.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?-  
\- Pues… yo aún no estoy preparada para… ya sabes y me gustaría conocerte y dejar que las cosas fluyan de manera natural-  
\- No haría nada que tú no quisieras Lux-   
Ella le volvió a sonreír y lo abrazó de forma efusiva. Estaba muy emocionada y estaba tremendamente feliz. Era una despedida, pero se iba con el mejor de los sentimientos. Sería duro, pero todo esto lo hacía muchísimo más ameno. Habían aclarado sus corazones.   
\- ¿Puedo besarte?- Le preguntó él.  
La chica se puso algo nerviosa y enrojeció de nuevo. Él sonrió ante la inocencia de ésta. Ella asintió con la cabeza hecha un manojo de nervios. El noxiano posó una mano en su cabeza y la besó de manera suave mas con el tiempo la situación volvió a caldearse. Él volvió a posar sus manos en la cadera de la chica. Ésta reaccionó tensándose, el guerrero lo notó. Sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.   
\- Vale, vale- Dijo éste- Ya paro.-   
Lux se tocó los mofletes pues los notaba extremadamente calientes, trató de tranquilizar su nerviosismo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su anfitrión.  
\- Deberíamos continuar con nuestras armaduras- Sugirió ella.  
El guerrero asintió. Tardaron un tiempo en colocarse sus respectivos equipamientos, de vez en cuando Darius le daba alguna que otra explicación de cómo hacer más ameno el llevar armadura o de cómo se ponían ciertas partes de la misma. Cuando estuvieron listos cogieron sus bártulos y bajaron a la sala de estar. Ella le dedicó una última mirada a aquella casa, se sentía nostálgica por abandonarla pero también se sentía feliz por los sentimientos que la acompañaban. Él se aseguró de que todo estaba cerrado y cuando acabó tomó las llaves de la mesilla, le hizo un gesto a Lux con la cabeza para que fuese saliendo de la casa, cogió su hacha y se la cargó al hombro. Antes de que la muchacha pudiera abrir la puerta para salir el noxiano se lo impidió haciendo fuerza con su mano libre sobre ella. Se agachó para quedarse a la altura de la chica. La miró durante unos instantes y la volvió a besar. Cuando se separaron Darius acarició la cara de la pequeña mujer y recorrió con la mirada cada centímetro de su rostro. Quería recordar el tono exacto del azul de sus ojos, cada peca, el color rosado de sus labios.   
Quizás fuese la última vez que la vería, quizás el destino no los volvería a juntar nunca más, quizás aquel beso fuese el último que le daría


	15. Juramento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!. Antes de nada advertir que este capítulo no trata sobre un DariusxLux tan evidente. La trama se complica y aunque podéis saltároslo es importante para la historia. Yo diría que casi crucial. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo redactarlo y sinceramente recomiendo leerlo. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, aunque para mi haya sido más díficil hacerlo. Tened en cuenta que, cambio de personajes y por tanto de personalidades.  
> Un abrazo enorme y espero que os guste :3.

Vislumbraba las murallas imponentes desde la lejanía. Blancas, brillantes, perfectamente construidas para repeler a sus enemigos. En unos minutos llegaría a su destino. Estaba cansada del viaje pero no lo hacía notar, tenía demasiados problemas con los que lidiar, un simple viaje no acabaría con ella. El día estaba despejado y la suave brisa le revolvía su larga y espesa melena pelirroja.  
Se detuvo unos instantes, resopló se apartó el pelo de la cara y recolocó la mochila en su espalda. Sabía que estaba siendo espiada, pero no mostró ademán alguno de descubrirle. En ello consistía este tipo de ventajas, en saber más que tu enemigo. Lo curioso era, que su perseguidor no era un humano, ni un yordle, era nada más y nada menos que el cuervo de Swain. Nada nuevo para Katarina, la cual sabía que ese viejo tenía intenciones para todos los componentes noxianos.  
Las grandes puertas de la muralla se abrieron para ella y un joven soldado la esperaba impaciente. Como la mujer suponía, los demacianos no dejaban cabos sueltos, lo tenían todo perfectamente planeado. Primero sería el joven que con suma delicadeza le ofrecería ser acompañante de ella para guiarla hasta el edificio del consejo, allí otro soldado la guiaría, con suma cortesía por supuesto, a la sala donde le estaría esperando el embajador. Ah… con toda sinceridad odiaba Demacia, odiaba a aquel tipo de gente, pretenciosos, perfeccionistas, arrogantes y sobre todo, ¿Cómo lo diría?, sí… sobre todo con esa especie de brillantez que les caracterizaba.  
\- Es usted la señorita Du Couteau ¿verdad?-  
El chico le hizo un reverencia ella respondió con un sonrisa confiada, pues eso era algo que a ella le sobraba, la confianza. Las personas temían ante una persona confiada, ¿Por qué? Bueno… cuando no tienes el control de la situación y parece que tu adversario sí que lo tiene ¿Qué sentirías?, esa era exactamente la filosofía de la astuta mujer.  
\- Katarina- Le dijo ésta de manera calmada dedicándole una sonrisa pícara  
El pobre chaval se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo. Hacía poco que había salido de sus entrenamientos en la infantería, listo para ser un buen soldado, estaba orgulloso de ello, pero en el cuartel militar nunca le habían enseñado a lidiar con una mujer que por armas llevaba dagas afiladas y un carácter que te enredaba como si de una telaraña se tratase. La mujer era atractiva, no había hombre allí presente que no notase eso, pero además su actitud altanera y sus ojos pícaros parecían desnudar cada fragmento de tus pensamientos.  
\- Ah… Disculpe entonces, señorita Katarina, ¿Quiere que le lleve el equipaje?-  
Ella soltó una carcajada. Se recogió el pelo con ambas manos dejando su cuello al descubierto, se estiró un poco y dejó caer de nuevo su pelo de manera suave. El muchacho la miraba atónito y ella lo sabía.  
\- ¿Cómo te llamas niño?- Le preguntó sin cortesía alguna, algo que ofendería a la mayoría de los civiles de Demacia, pero proveniente de ella no causaba tal efecto.  
\- Gohan, señorita-  
\- Y… Dime Gohan ¿Qué edad tienes?-  
\- Veinte años señorita-  
\- Bien Gohan, si quieres seguir cumpliendo años ¿Qué tal si me dejas de tratar de usted y me llamas Katarina, a secas?-  
Los ojos del chico se pusieron como platos y asintió con la cabeza tragando saliva.  
\- Vale pues- Continuó ésta en un suspiro- Guíame ¿Para eso estas aquí no?-  
\- Ah… sí, es por aquí-  
Empezaron a caminar por las amplias y limpias calles de Demacia. La gente notaba la presencia de la mujer, destacaba entre la multitud, no sólo por sus ropajes, también por su manera de andar y por sus sonrisas altaneras y sobreactuadas. La muchacha no perdía detalle alguno. Ya había estado en Demacia antes, pero en territorio hostil debía de estar ojo avizor. Cansada de tanto andar detrás de aquel joven aminoró el paso mientras buscaba en su mochila. Sacó dos manzanas una se la quedó ella, la otra se la lanzó al chico que temeroso la cogió como si de una bomba se tratase. Katarina contuvo el reírse, estaba tan asustado que cualquier signo de más hacía que el chaval se pusiera en guardia.  
\- Buenos reflejos- Lo elogió ésta.  
Él se quedó mirando la manzana dudoso de qué hacer.  
\- Está envenenada- Le dijo ella mientras le metía un mordisco a la suya.  
El joven no captó la broma y hundió un poco las cejas. Estaba algo desconcertado.  
\- Es broma hombre- Le aclaró negando con la cabeza- Las manzanas de Noxus son las mejores de todo Valoran- Le volvió a dar otro mordisco a la manzana- Pero si no la quieres pásamela-  
\- Ah no, gracias señ…Katarina- Se quedó mirando la manzana de nuevo- La comeré después-  
Continuaron su camino hacia el edificio del consejo. Todo iba según había previsto la mujer, excepto el final de su trayecto. Pensaba que quien estaría esperando en la puerta del edificio sería otro soldado, pero se equivocó. El mismísimo Garen estaba allí esperando por ella junto con dos guardias más. Cuando la divisó en la lejanía comentó algo a sus guardaespaldas, éstos asintieron y entraron dentro. Acto seguido se acercó a ella y al soldado que la acompañaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Katarina y miró al muchacho.  
\- Buen trabajo- Le dijo al recién instruido soldado.  
El chico le hizo un saludo a su superior y se despidió de la mujer con una reverencia a la que ésta volvió a contestar con una sonrisa confiada.  
\- Que chico más servicial, se ha portado muy bien- Apostilló ella- Los instruís muy bien- Soltó una carcajada burlona.  
\- ¿Y tú te has portado bien con él?- Respondió siguiéndole la burla Garen  
\- ¿Acaso lo dudas?-  
El guerrero negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Se alegraba de que ella estuviera allí. Las circunstancias entre las naciones no iban demasiado bien, lo que hacía que ellos apenas pudieran verse, ni oficialmente y menos extraoficialmente. Pero el destino los había vuelto a juntar, y volver a verla le hacía sinceramente feliz.  
Katarina por su parte no estaba muy segura de su visita allí. Las diferencias entre los nobles del propio Noxus la tenían en el punto de mira, un paso en falso y caería con todo el equipo. Necesitaba jugar y necesitaba mover ficha para ganar. Su cabeza necesitaba estar despejada, debía ser lista, pero no sólo más lista que Garen o que Jarvan III, necesitaba ser más lista que su propio superior, Swain. No estaba en Demacia para permitirse ser feliz, aunque su General la había mandado allí para ponerla a prueba, cosa que sabía, ella podía intentar encontrar una vía de escape de aquella estratagema, con un poco de suerte sacaría provecho. Si no puedes encontrar el final de laberinto, ábrete paso tumbando las paredes.  
El hombre la guio por los pasillos del basto edificio. El suelo estaba cubierto en parte por una gran alfombra azul y dorada, la piedra gris de las paredes estaba perfectamente pulidas, en ocasiones una pequeña lámpara dorada de pared la adornaba, en los descansillos de los pasillos pendía una gran lámpara de la cual colgaban pequeños cristalitos. Perfección, era la palabra que le venía en mente a la mujer cuando veía aquellas galerías.  
Llegaron a la sala. Garen le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara delante, pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir si quiera la gran puerta de la estancia una voz les detuvo.  
\- ¡Garen!-  
Éste miro, y Katarina hizo lo mismo. Una pequeña yordle azulada con unas grandes coletas y un martillo enorme se acercaba a toda velocidad. Miro al guerrero totalmente emocionada y de su piel azulada surgieron pequeños coloretes en sus mofletes. Luego posó su mirada en la mujer y la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Apretó los labios y como si no estuviera allí la ignoró completamente.  
\- Ahora no puedo ayudarte Poppy, creo que ya habíamos hablado…- Le dijo Garen tratando de frenar su entusiasmo.  
\- No, no, ya lo sé- Le interrumpió la pequeña criatura- ¿Me das un autógrafo?-  
Katarina contuvo el reírse, no se podía creer que el hombre de su lado despertase tales pasiones en los corazones de los yordles, mas la pequeñita mujer volvió a mirarla de manera malhumorada, mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Ya me has pedido dos ¿Qué has hecho con ellos?-  
\- Es que ese tipo de ahí- Dijo señalando a un hombre que estaba detrás ellos- Me va a ayudar a buscar al héroe, pero no se cree mi historia, y con esto puedo demostrar que digo la verdad-  
Garen suspiró y se agachó para quedar a menos distancia de la criatura allí presente. Ella le dio un papel y un marcador. Éste con unos movimientos ligeros le firmó el pequeño papel. La yordle sonrió de felicidad mostrando sus pequeños colmillos, miró a la persona de detrás y le guiñó un ojo en señal de haberlo conseguido. El guerrero le acarició las coletas despeinándola un poco y le sonrió de manera amable, Poppy lo miró con admiración absoluta, sus mofletes volvieron a tornarse rojos, abrazó el papel y volvió a sonreír.  
\- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!-  
\- De nada, y ahora si nos disculpas tenemos asuntos que atender-  
Ambos entraron en la estancia, seguidos de la mirada de la criatura, que no dejaba de analizar de mala manera a Katarina. Ésta antes de perderse de la vista de la yordle cogió el brazo de Garen y le sacó la lengua de manera graciosa. Poppy miró confusa y acto seguido se cabreó, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la puerta de la sala ya se había cerrado.  
El guerrero había visto el gesto y negó con la cabeza. Se soltó del agarre de la mujer.  
\- Ha sido muy infantil- Le reprochó  
\- Ha empezado ella- Dijo de manera orgullosa.- Además odio a los yordles-  
Él ladeó la cabeza y se rio incrédulo.  
En la estancia había una mesa redonda de madera tallada. Habían esculpido el escudo de Demacia en los bordes de la misma. La mesa reposaba sobre una alfombra azul y dorada, con bordados florales. Las sillas eran acolchadas con un respaldo excesivamente grande de madera también tallada. Los mismos guardias que esperaban con Garen a la entrada les esperaban ahora en la sala. El guerrero separó una silla de la mesa e indicó con un gesto a la mujer para que se sentara, ésta arqueó una ceja y se sentó de mala gana.  
\- Creo que sabes muy bien que odio las cortesías-  
El hombre soltó una carcajada afable.  
\- Lo sé muy bien, pero aquí tengo que hacer mi trabajo “madame”- Había puesto un tono burlón en la última palabra simplemente para fastidiarla un poco.  
Ella lo notó y se rio. Adoraba a ese hombre. Sí, un demaciano, pero para ella mucho más. El destino los había vinculado de una manera sorpresiva. Lo que empezó con una batalla y una rivalidad había acabado entramándose mucho más. Ella había quedado marcada por él y él había quedado enredado por ella. Sus vidas estaban cruzadas y ambos sabían secretos el uno del otro lo que hacía que su relación fuese aún mucho más interesante. Había temporadas que estaban meses sin escribirse, ni hablarse, pero aun así su vínculo no decaía. Por alguna razón Katarina confiaba en él mucho más que en cualquier noxiano.  
\- Bien- Comenzó Garen tras sentarse- Estos dos soldados van a ser testigos de lo que pase hoy en esta sala ¿Estás de acuerdo?-  
\- ¿Si no lo estoy cambiaria las cosas?-  
\- Claro, en Demacia todo humano o criatura tienen sus derechos, si no quieres tendremos que llevar el caso ante un tribunal, puedes negarte si quieres-  
\- Como sea, me da igual que sean testigos o no, acabemos rápido con esto-  
\- Firma tu conformidad entonces-  
La mujer cogió el papel que el guerrero le tendía y firmó que daba su consentimiento para que toda la parafernalia fuese vista y oída por aquellos dos soldados.  
Acto seguido Garen acercó unos papeles que ya estaban provistos encima de la mesa y se los tendió. Aquello ya era el acuerdo. Katarina hizo como que lo leía por encima y sacó los suyos de su equipaje. Se los tendió a él. El hombre los miró detenidamente. Ella sabía de sobra que él los miraría con detenimiento, sonrió al haber acertado. A mitad del acuerdo se detuvo sorprendido. Había una nota escueta superpuesta a la hoja principal parecía ser escrita por la mujer que tenía en frente. Decía así:  
Invéntate una excusa y no firmes el acuerdo. Retrásalo.  
Reúnete conmigo en el “Rincón del Rey” a las doce en punto.  
Si no apareces a esa hora no te esperaré.  
Si había algo que Garen odiaba era mentir. Miró sorprendido a Katarina, que lanzó una mirada de entendimiento. Sí, había sido ella no había duda. ¿Cómo iba a inventar nada?, tenía órdenes estrictas. No, no podía mentir, no a su Rey, ni a su patria. Al verse acorralado empezó a ponerse nervioso. La mujer lo notó. Malditos Demacianos, no se podía tener picardía con hombres tan bobos como ellos. Trató de ayudarle a salir del paso. Leyó detenidamente ambos acuerdos, no sabía cuál estaba mal redactado, pero a la hora de establecer fronteras en uno de ellos se habían equivocado por 10 metros. No era un problema legal, y menos por diez metros, aun así tenía que agarrarse a ese clavo ardiendo. Le señaló el número al guerrero, que la miró confuso. No quería hacerlo, la verdad que no quería hacer lo que ella le sugería, pero al final cayó en sus redes.  
\- Ah…- Dijo él nervioso- Sí, sí, parece que está mal redactado-  
Se lo mostró de manera fugaz a los soldados, para que apenas pudieran ver, y aclaró.  
\- Necesitamos ver a qué se refieren concretamente con esto, está claro que uno de los dos documentos está mal escrito. Iré personalmente a hablar con Jarvan III-  
Sus soldados asintieron algo desconcertados, pero si Garen lo decía, sería porque era verdad.  
\- Retrasaremos el pacto hasta que consiga hablar con él-  
Katarina resopló de manera fingida. Y actuó como que estaba disconforme con la situación.  
El guerrero recogió ambos acuerdos y los metió en carpetas separadas de manera cuidadosa. Sus hombres no apartaban la vista de ellos, su superior estaba orgulloso, tenían una misión importante allí aunque no tuviera nada que ver con batallar, pero a la par desearía que fueran más tontos, con dos hombres tan vigilantes era probable que algo saliese mal, y si así fuera el caso él estaría en un buen problema. Esperaba que Katarina supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Se dirigió directamente a ellos.  
\- Esta tarde estaré ocupado, ¿puede alguno de vosotros dos concertarme un encuentro con Su Majestad?-  
\- Por supuesto señor- Le dijo uno agachando la cabeza.  
Garen asintió.  
\- Entonces sin más dilación, terminaremos aquí la reunión y cuando tenga noticias de mi Rey os mandaré una notificación-  
Los soldados asintieron y se despidieron de su superior con un saludo formal. Garen los imitó. El guerrero esperó a que Katarina se levantase de la mesa para ponerse a la par de ella y salir juntos de la sala. Mientras salían de la estancia él se inclinó un poco para susurrarle.  
\- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo-  
\- Aquí no- Lo calló ésta.  
Ambos se separaron nada más salir de la sala. Ella se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y con una mirada inquisitiva pero fugaz. Garen la captó al vuelo y la miró de manera severa mientras le hacía una reverencia de despedida. Qué acaba de pasar en esa reunión era algo que ni él sabía, qué narices había hecho poniendo su suerte en las manos de una noxiana, se llevó una mano a su cabeza y la hundió en su pelo. Poco a poco recuperó su compostura y se tranquilizó. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tendría que tener cuidado a partir de ahora. Estaba claro que Katarina había venido a Demacia por algo más que por un simple acuerdo. Puso una mueca de contrariedad, debería de haberlo visto venir.

Katarina salió del edificio a toda prisa. Sabía que tenía una habitación en la posada llamada “Rincón del Rey” pero Swain le había dispuesto una estancia diferente en otra posada. No sucedería como él lo había previsto y la astuta mujer lo tenía claro.  
Se dirigió a una zona mercantil a toda prisa intentando fusionarse con el cúmulo de gente. Sabía que el cuervo de su General la seguía en la lejanía sin perder detalle de lo que hacía. Debía de despistar a ese engorroso animal. Para ello se paseó durante un buen rato entre los puestos del mercado tratando de analizar bien la zona. La luz del día lo hacía todo más complicado pero no imposible, para ella al menos no. Pasado un tiempo en la plaza central empezó un espectáculo. Unos músicos se dispusieron a tocar por caridad de la gente, no perdió oportunidad en cuanto vio como las personas se congregaban alrededor de ellos. Agilizó el paso, pero no demasiado como para levantar sospechas. Pasó al lado de una mujer anciana y sin que se diera cuenta Katarina le quitó el pañuelo negro que llevaba alrededor de sus hombros. Ésta no notó como su pertenencia era robada y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.  
La noxiana se entremezcló entre más y más gente, a veces miraba de reojo para cerciorarse cuan perdido estaba ese dichoso animal. Con un movimiento ágil se tapó su cabellera roja con el pañuelo robado. Ante esto el cuervo se despistó, pues la tonalidad del cabello de la chica era algo clave para diferenciarla entre aquella multitud. Buscó desesperado como pudo entre la muchedumbre a la mujer. Tenía órdenes rigurosas de Swain. Mandó sin perder la concentración un mensaje a su amo sobre la forma en la que ella se había perdido ante su vista. <> había recibido como respuesta de aquel al que servía. Pero no había manera, no había ni rastro de aquella astuta muchacha.  
Alzó su cabeza para cerciorarse de que aquella alimaña voladora no la vigilaba. En efecto había logrado despistarla. Se metió entre callejuelas escondidas hasta llegar finalmente a la posada donde se hospedaría. Estaba muy cansada, el viaje la había agotado, pero la reunión y la fuga la habían dejado demasiado exhausta. Como fuere estaba contenta, lo había logrado. <> Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, aun así no debía confiarse. Las cosas estaban saliendo muy a lo esperado, y un paso en falso podría fastidiarlo todo. Volvió a recomponerse para entrar en la posada. No era un establecimiento muy lujoso, la mujer se podría haber permitido algo mucho mejor, pero no quería algo mejor, quería algo eficaz, y ese lugar lo era. Era un sitio de montaraces, de errantes y borrachos, un lugar apartado del centro de la cuidad donde las personas marginales disfrutaban de la compañía nocturna que la posada les brindaba. Pues la posada constaba de un anfitrión que atendía la barra del bar y muchas mujeres, todas muy jóvenes, algunas excesivamente jóvenes. Dudosa era la edad de esas muchachas para hacer lo que hacían en su trabajo. En el fondo de su corazón Katarina se apiadó de ellas, pero ignoró el asunto apartándolo de su cabeza. No tenía tiempo para tales cosas, quería llegar a su habitación cuanto antes y darse una ducha.  
Se acercó al voluminoso hombre que atendía la barra. Éste la miró por debajo de las cejas de manera poco discreta. Recorrió toda su silueta con los ojos y se lamió los labios. Ante ese gesto la mujer se contuvo las ganas de arrancarle los ojos, pero se relajó como pudo, no había llegado tan lejos para causarse problemas así misma por poca capacidad de autocontrol. Le sonrió de forma fingida, el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa dejando entrever que le faltaban varias piezas dentarias.  
\- ¿Vienes a por un puesto de trabajo, cariño?- Le preguntó éste con un tono tan meloso que a la mujer le volvieron a entrar ganas de arrancarle los ojos, la lengua y muchas otras cosas…  
\- La verdad es que no- Le sonrió conteniéndose la ira- Tengo una habitación aquí reservada a nombre de Vanisha-  
\- Oh, sí, recuerdo ese precioso nombre, antes de que vinieras ya sabía yo que serías una preciosa mujer-  
La chica se mordió el labio y le dedicó una risita de vergüenza fingida. Odiaba con todo su ser las galanterías, y odiaba con todo su ser a los hombres como ese tipo.  
Se giró un poco para mirar la actividad que se desarrollaba en la posada. Al ser de día no había mucha gente, era muy probable que cuando cayera la noche se llenase de gente indeseable. Aun así ya había algún que otro borracho de los cuales las muchachas que allí trabajaban intentaban hacerse cargo. Volvió a sentir lástima por ellas, no sólo por los maleantes que allí tendrían que aguantar, si no por el imbécil que ocupaba la barra del bar.  
Cuando acabó de analizar la zona se giró para fijarse en el anfitrión que le ofrecía la llave. Le cogió el reverso de la mano con sus toscas manos y le posó la llave en la palma. Katarina contuvo la sensación de asco y acto seguido envolvió la llave con su mano.  
\- Una de las mejores habitaciones por ser una muchacha tan bella-  
A la mujer se le hinchó una vena en el cuello, su paciencia estaba llegando demasiado al límite con aquel ser. Se deshizo del agarre del hombre de manera brusca, trató de calmarse y le miró tan naturalmente como pudo.  
\- Gracias- Le costó decirle  
De manera rauda se metió por un pasillo trasero que tenía la posada. Al final del mismo había unas escaleras que llevaban a otro pasillo, las puertas de las habitaciones estaban dispuestas a lo largo del alargado y tosco corredor.  
La chica miró el número de su llave y se fue fijando en los números de las puertas. Cuando llegó a la suya la abrió, dejó sus bártulos encima de una silla y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba tan cansada que aunque esa cama dejaba mucho que desear le parecía estar en el mismísimo cielo.  
La habitación no era nada del otro mundo. Tenía una cama excesivamente blanda, con unas cobijas que parecían ser florales pero estaban muy desgastadas para saberlo con exactitud. El único armario que había era algo pequeño y la madera estaba deslustrada y vieja. Había también una pequeña mesa redonda de cristal cuyos bordes tenían muescas de golpes varios que había recibido y dos sillas que al igual que el armario estaban deslustradas y viejas.  
Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño a darse una ducha. Si bien la habitación era pequeña el baño lo era aún más, y tenía aspecto de estar poco ventilado por las diversas humedades que decoraban las blancas paredes y el techo.  
Quizás había elegido la posada menos exuberante de Demacia, pero allí estaría segura. Cada persona de ese lugar iría a lo suyo, no se fijarían en ella ni en los asuntos que la traían a la zona y probablemente tampoco en Garen, si es que el demaciano se dignaba a responder a su llamada.  
Cuando acabó de ducharse, se secó su largo cabello con una toalla, se puso unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados y una camisa suelta de una tela fina y blanca. Ésta ajustaba en sus hombros y en sus codos lo que le daba una forma un tanto acolchada. Acto seguido sacó unas notas de su mochila y se puso a leerlas.  
Aquellos apuntes fueron tomados por Talon. Cuando el padre de Katarina había desaparecido éste se obsesionó de sobremanera con encontrarle. Se pasó meses vagando de un lugar a otro siguiendo la pista de su progenitor. A la muchacha le hubiera gustado acompañarlo, pero el apellido Du Couteau estaba ya bastante mancillado, fue una época dura para ellos, y si la chica no hubiera mantenido el semblante entre aquel nido de cuervos hubiera perdido los ojos. Depositó mucha confianza en Talon ya que sabía que quería encontrarlo tanto como ella. Pero lamentablemente volvió con las manos vacías y con un montón de notas de un lugar al que nunca pudo adentrarse para seguirle la pista a aquel hombre perdido.  
Sin embargo ahora la muchacha podía tener su oportunidad de reanudar esa búsqueda. Era arriesgado pues aún seguía bajo la presión del resto de la nobleza, pero una vez más no sería imposible, no para ella. Necesitaba a su padre más que nunca en estos momentos, sabía que Swain tramaba algo, y era algo gordo, si bien no pudo encontrar todas las pistas para delatarle ya que el viejo cuervo sabía muy bien como cubrirse las espaldas, tenía la certeza de que éste sólo quería la paz en Jonia únicamente para adentrarse en ella a sus anchas. Algo había en Jonia que lo llamaba a sacrificar a sus soldados y a sellar la paz con Demacia.  
Fugazmente pasaron las horas y la noche cayó. Era la hora, Katarina no tenía fe en ningún Dios, magia o cualquier cosa sobrenatural que se precie, pero en ese momento rezaba a quién estuviese escuchando en ese momento para que Garen apareciese. Necesitaba la ayuda de aquel guerrero más que nunca. La verdad era que a pesar de su semblante bobalicón de demaciano, Garen no era estúpido ni mucho menos, y eso hacía que éste muy a su pesar, pudiera rechazar la ayuda que ella tan desesperadamente necesitaba.  
Guardó algunas dagas en sus botas, y se puso un cinturón también de cuero donde escondió un par más. Se acicaló un poco y se quedó mirándose al espejo. Esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien, necesitaba hacerlo muy bien, aunque para ello tuviera que recurrir a la seducción o a la manipulación lo haría. No era estúpida, sabía muy bien qué era lo que Garen pensaba cuando la miraba, sabía muy bien lo que despertaba en los hombres cuando la miraban. Pero se sentía algo afligida por tener que recurrir a tales argucias con este guerrero en concreto. Utilizarle como un objeto no era algo a lo que hubiera recurrido si no fuese porque no tenía más remedio. Pero tenía que ser así, su patria, su apellido, todo cuanto conocía estaba en peligro y si tenía que sacrificarle a él para ganar lo haría sin dudar.  
Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al bar de la posada. Como ya había previsto, durante la noche aquello se había llenado de patanes borrachos o marginados. Las chicas tenían tantos clientes que no daban abasto, además tenían que aguantar como se propasaban con ellas como querían. Katarina no quiso seguir mirando, se centró en una mesa que había en una esquina. Se sentó a la misma, aun no la habían limpiado de su anterior cliente el cual parecía ser que había bebido varios whiskys.  
Al poco llegó una jovencita de pelo castaño y facciones delicadas. Ésta al ver que su cliente era una mujer no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero supuso que a la noxiana le gustaban las mujeres así que actuó como si de un hombre se tratase. Se inclinó para dejar entrever su escote descaradamente y le sonrió de manera dulce.  
\- ¿Qué te sirvo amor?-  
Katarina le siguió la corriente.  
\- ¿Cuántos años tienes preciosa?- Le dijo acercándose a ella  
\- Diecinueve- Puso una silla al lado de la pelirroja y se sentó mostrándose aún más.  
\- ¿Sí?- le sonrió ésta. – Verás… eres muy guapa, y viéndote pensé que tendrías menos edad, tú ya me entiendes- Le mostró una mirada pícara- Me gustan muy jóvenes, pero sabiendo que tienes diecinueve pues…  
La trabajadora se contuvo una mueca de asco, lo que daba pie clarísimamente a que era forzada a hacer lo que hacía. Se acercó aún más a la noxiana y prácticamente le susurró.  
\- Tengo catorce años…-  
La mujer se apiadó de ella. Suspiró tratando de contener la ira y la impotencia que le daban tales situaciones. Sabía de sobra que ese tipo de lugares existen y existirán siempre, pero estar tan de cerca en uno en el que las trabajadoras eran niñas le parecía cuanto menos vomitivo.  
\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó  
\- Lana- Le contestó la chica cesando su coqueteo y temiendo un poco a su huésped  
\- Lana…- Se desató un saquito de monedas del cinturón, le cogió la mano y se lo puso sobre la palma- Si me prometes que te irás y no volverás a trabajar en un lugar como este, es tuyo-  
La muchacha abrió el saco de monedas y puso los ojos como platos. Era una suma de dinero importante, y con ella podría vivir bien durante un tiempo, quizás hasta tener una oportunidad para despuntar.  
\- ¿P- P-Por qué?- Le dijo la joven atónita  
\- ¿Por qué?- repitió- Porque eres joven, porque eres una mujer que no ha tenido opción a elegir, quizás porque me has pillado con la guardia baja, eres verdaderamente preciosa y verte como te expones de esa manera me ha hecho enternecerme… la verdad no lo sé-  
\- ¿Es… es… es usted quizás un ángel?-  
Katarina soltó una carcajada burlona. Le envolvió la mano con la que sujetaba el saquito de monedas a la par que lo envolvía también a él con sus dos manos y se acercó más aún a ella mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
\- He matado a chicas como tú a millares, he visto como su vida se les escapaba por un corte limpio en su garganta. He matado a mujeres y hombres con familias. Nunca he dado tregua a mis cacerías humanas, aquel al que quiero muerto muere sin opción alguna. Mi alma se acerca más a la de un ángel caído, cariño.-  
La pequeña la miraba espantada mientras se hundía en sus ojos verdes.  
\- Y ahora vete, vete antes de que me arrepienta- Continuó la noxiana- Busca un futuro si es que aún somos capaces de hacer alguno-  
Ésta obedeció sintiéndose afortunada por haberse encontrado con ella, pero también extremadamente asustada, pues no sabía del todo si la realidad era que aquella noche se había encontrado con el mismísimo demonio el cual había tomado su alma por un saquito de monedas.

Garen entró al local y lo examinó detenidamente con una expresión desencajada. No era lo que esperaba, no era en absoluto lo que tenía en mente al aceptar acudir allí. Se quedó un rato quieto tratando de buscar rápidamente con la mirada a Katarina. Una chica esbelta de cabellos azabache le cortó la búsqueda llamando su atención. Ésta se acercó a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fuera de toda cortesía la muchacha se agarró a su brazo y le preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué le ordeno para tomar, mi señor?-  
Garen, el cual no estaba acostumbrado para nada a ese tipo de locales y menos aún a ese tipo de acercamientos, trató de zafarse de forma educada de su agarre. Intentó mostrarle una sonrisa y mantener la compostura.  
\- Verá, sólo estoy aquí de paso, busco a una mujer, de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes, alta, de complexión delgada, ¿La habrá visto por aquí quizás?-  
La chica se sorprendió ante los modales del hombre. Probablemente fuese la primera vez que alguien la trataba como si de una persona se tratase y no mercancía. Se puso seria por primera vez, pues sentía que ella también debía de tratar al guerrero como él la trataba a ella y le ayudó a buscar. Al poco tiempo señaló a una esquina remota de la sala.  
\- ¿Será aquella señorita de allí?- Le dijo  
El hombre se giró para mirar a donde señalaba y con una sonrisa amable le respondió.  
\- Así es, muchas gracias-  
Le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza en señal de despedida y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, la misma muchacha sorprendida por los modales del hombre, le cogió del brazo para pararle.  
\- ¿C-Cuál es su nombre caballero?, si no es mucha indiscreción preguntar-  
Éste le sonrió.  
\- Garen- Respondió  
A la mujer se le pusieron los ojos como platos. No podía ser verdad lo que oía.  
\- ¿Garen? ¿D-De la casa Crownguard?-  
El hombre no respondió, con suma delicadeza le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para irse.  
Se sentó a la mesa y miró con el ceño fruncido a Katarina, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Levantando pasiones nada más asomarte a la puerta?-  
\- ¿No es de eso a lo que se dedica este, lugar, local o lo que sea que es?- Contestó algo malhumorado.  
\- No es mi estilo tampoco.-  
\- ¿Y por qué aquí? ¿Necesitas dinero para algo más?, yo te puedo pagar un alojamiento en otra posada. Las hay mil veces mejores. Este sitio debe de rozar lo ilegal.- Esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo y mirando a sus alrededores.  
\- Porque aquí estoy fuera de toda atención. Nadie buscaría aquí.-  
\- ¿Buscar qué?-  
\- A nosotros.-  
Katarina se levantó e invitó a Garen a que la imitase. Ella caminaba delante de él abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta la barra. El guerrero la seguía sin quitar ojo a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tenía ganas de actuar de servicio, llamar a sus hombres y cerrar el local. Llegaron a la barra del bar, y el hombre corpulento que la atendía acudió presto hacía Katarina.  
\- Señorita Vanisha, que bien que se haya dejado ver por aquí. ¿necesitas algo amor?-  
\- ¿Vanisha?- Le preguntó el guerrero en un tono de voz bajo.  
La mujer le dio un golpe en la pierna con el talón sin mirarle. El hombre se quejó un poco y la miró sorprendido.  
\- Voy a subir a mi habitación. ¿Podrías subirme una cerveza…?- Se giró para mirar a su acompañante- ¿Tú qué quieres de beber?-  
\- No quiero nada ahora mismo-  
\- Que sean dos cervezas- Aclaró la muchacha al camarero.  
\- Como desees preciosa. ¿Qué cerveza quieres? Hay rubias…, rojas, negras…  
\- Para mí una roja, a él ponle una rubia, creo que le pega más- Guiñó el ojo al voluminoso mozo que la atendía.  
El camarero le sonrió de manera bobalicona y asintió.  
Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la muchacha. Garen se mantenía en guardia en todo momento, analizando cada una de las cosas que lo rodeaban, empezaba a fiarse poco, no sólo del lugar, de su acompañante también. La chica abrió la puerta con algo de fuerza pues en ocasiones ésta se atascaba. Lo invitó a entrar. El guerrero alzó las cejas mientras miraba la desastrosa habitación.  
\- Te diría que tu pusieses cómodo, pero odio las cortesías, además vista tu cara creo que sobran las palabras- La muchacha soltó una carcajada burlona y se sentó en una de las sillas de madera.  
El hombre la imitó y se sentó aún expectante con el ceño fruncido. Con toda su sinceridad la miró a los ojos y habló.  
\- Debe de haber una buena explicación sobre lo de esta mañana y sobre el hecho de hospedarte en una casa de maleantes.- Su tono era serio, y cargado de responsabilidades.  
No quería ser maleducado con ella pero pensar en todo lo que estaba en juego le hacía crisparse un poco.  
\- Hay muchas cosas que debo contarte, es verdad. Si estamos aquí es porque no he tenido otra opción, es de los mejores lugares en Demacia para pasar desapercibido-  
\- ¿Hay muchas cosas?, ¿Acaso no tuviste tiempo?, te escribí muchas cartas, no me respondiste a ninguna-  
\- Vaya, ¿Es esto un reproche?- Preguntó la noxiana con media sonrisa.  
\- No me escribes, pasan meses sin saber de ti. Cuando tuve la noticia de que venías a Demacia pensé, bueno, al fin podré saber qué tal está, pero distante de todo eso, llegas para que mienta a mi Rey. Debí haberlo sabido, que cuando apareces es porque algo quieres.-  
Ante las palabras de su invitado Katarina se puso tensa, no le gustaba el hilo de la conversación y suponía que contestar con ironía no haría más que cabrearle aún más.  
\- No tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado- Respondió a las acusaciones del demaciano- Ni porqué he venido y acudido a ti-  
\- No, no tengo ni idea, porque no es como si me contases las cosas-  
Ambos tenían la vista clavada el uno en el otro. Las palabras de Garen se clavaban en el torso de Katarina que se protegía como podía. La muchacha empezó a molestarse un poco con el hombre que tenía en frente.  
\- ¿Podemos dejar el apartado de que no te respondía a las putas cartas de lado?-  
\- ¿Y ya está?, ¿así sin más?- Contestó el guerrero con una expresión de incredulidad  
\- ¡Y que narices quieres te diga, no, no te respondí, pase de hacerlo ¿vale?, había cosas que requerían mi atención!-  
\- ¡En siete meses. ¿no has tenido tiempo?!-  
La mujer dio un golpe en la mesa. Había perdido toda paciencia, y si bien era cierto que ella no lo hizo bien al haberle ignorado, su manera de ser era así, cuando estaba en apuros tendía a refugiarse en sí misma, e ignorar a todos los demás. Porque aparte de su padre, el cual ya no estaba ahí para ella, ¿A quién más le iba importar su bienestar?  
\- ¿Por qué cojones es para ti eso tan importante, estoy aquí ahora no?-  
El hombre se levantó dando un golpe. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa y la miró con una expresión de dolor y decepción a la vez.  
\- ¡Estaba preocupado por ti, no te puedes hacer a la idea!- Bajó su mirada a la mesa de cristal que tenía debajo- De mandarnos correspondencia de seguido, pasaste a nada de nada, no sé, una nota que me dijese, estoy bien no te preocupes, o algo, simplemente algo, para saber que estas viva.- Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse de nuevo- Oye yo ya sé… que eres una mujer de pocas ataduras, sé que no te gusta dar explicaciones de qué o haces o porqué lo haces, pero… Dioses Katarina, creí… me puse en lo peor, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido.-  
La muchacha se sorprendió ante las palabras del guerrero. Y aunque su orgullo no cedía no pudo evitar sentirse algo más culpable. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a que se preocupasen por ella. Examinó el rostro de su invitado y dándose por vencida respecto al asunto cedió.  
\- Garen… yo…-  
Llamaron a la puerta. Una muchacha abrió lentamente, era la chica que había atendido a Garen anteriormente.  
\- ¡Las cervezas ya están aquí!- Dijo con alegría.  
Alegría que despareció instantáneamente cuando se fijó en la cara de sus dos huéspedes. Colocó rápidamente las bebidas en la mesa y se quedó expectante a que el guerrero aprobase su entrada. El hombre dándose cuenta de ello, le sonrió e inclinando la cabeza nuevamente la despachó.  
\- Gracias señorita-  
\- No hay de qué- Le respondió ella saliendo de la estancia cerrando la puerta a su paso.-  
\- Le gustas y mucho- Sentenció Katarina  
El hombre se rio. Y negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Qué edad tendrá, diecisiete?- Preguntó éste  
\- Yo creo que quince-  
\- Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ellas, sinceramente creo que podría venir otro día con un inspector, si hablo con ciertas autoridades creo que podría hasta cerrar el local-  
\- Si lo haces, hazlo cuando yo me haya ido de aquí. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahora-  
\- Cielos, que egoísta eres-  
\- Tendrás tiempo de actuar como un justiciero más adelante, si será por delincuencia-  
\- ¿No te preocupan ni lo más mínimo esas muchachas?- Preguntó de manera incrédula  
\- Sí, ¿Y qué?, estar simplemente preocupada no arregla nada, tengo cosas que hacer-  
El hombre volvió a sentarse en la silla, y se acomodó un poco. Sabiendo que ese tema de conversación no iba a llegar a ninguna parte se enfocó en saber el porqué de su reunión  
\- Te escucho- Le dijo a la muchacha sentada al frente.  
Ella suspiró y trató de recapitular, intentando no saltarse nada para poder contárselo todo. Necesitaba su ayuda como fuese y todo dependía de la conversación que justo en ese instante iban a comenzar.  
\- Swain, quiere la paz para beneficio propio no porque sea algo que necesitemos- Directa al asunto en cuestión, miró hacía el guerrero.  
\- Bueno, creo que eso lo sabemos todos- Respondió éste sin sorpresa alguna  
\- No, no sabéis nada. Hay algo en Jonia o alguien que él quiere. Lleva tiempo planeando su entrada allí. Para qué, aún no lo sé, pero tengo datos suficientes para saber que es una amenaza, no sólo para Noxus, para todo Valoran.-  
\- Las acusaciones que haces son graves, ¿Qué pruebas tienes?-  
Katarina bajó su cabeza y suspiró.  
\- No muchas, sabe cubrirse las espaldas, estoy segura que aunque ahora mismo no nos escucha, sabe de sobra que estoy hablando contigo. Ese hombre es… poderoso y busca aún más poder-  
\- Sin pruebas, no sé qué esperas que haga-  
\- Empezaré por el principio-  
La chica sacó unos papeles, apartó las cervezas y los puso sobre la mesa. Parecían ser pactos entre nobles noxianos y Swain.  
\- La casa Hertz, toda la familia fue asesinada a manos de Darius, por traición y rebelión, esta es su sentencia- Continuó la mujer explicando- Léela si quieres, pero no hay prueba alguna de tales acusaciones, sólo se sostienen por testimonios de otras casas nobles, casas que casualmente antes no apoyaban a Swain, pero ahora sí-  
Garen alcanzó las hojas y se puso a leer.  
\- Es… turbio sí, pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar…?-  
\- La casa Lando. Nobles desde hace años y… en fin, buenos amigos de mi familia. Juraron lealtad a Swain cuando éste se alzó como General. Tenían un ejército a su disposición el cual pasó a ser del viejo cuervo cuando hicieron el juramento. En la última guerra contra Demacia este ejército “desapareció”, y la familia entera fue asesinada por traición y por desertar. Murieron a manos de Draven una vez fueron sentenciados. Y con la baja o “desaparición” de tal número de hombres Noxus quedó coja, retirándose de la guerra, dejando de luchar contra Demacia por Jonia.-  
\- Esto último ya lo sabía, Katarina, al menos a grandes rasgos, esta deserción fue bastante conocida por todo Valoran-  
La mujer le pasó una última hoja. Mientras el guerrero leía ella siguió informándole.  
\- Tal y como leerás ahí. Fue él, el mismo Swain, quien ordenó la marcha de los soldados de la casa Lando hacia Zaun, con el pretexto de que habría un ataque seguro por parte de Piltover y Demacia. Para ayudar a su nación amiga.-  
\- Eso es absurdo, Piltover nunca entró en la contienda-  
\- Obedecieron la orden, Garen,, y Zaun se encargó de que esos soldados no viesen más la luz-  
\- ¿Estás diciendo que aniquiló a su propio ejército?, no tiene sentido ¿para qué?, y ¿por qué esos nobles no se defendieron mostrando este documento?-  
\- Toma la sentencia de los Lando.- Le pasó la hoja- Nunca presentaron esto porque Swain se encargó de que la copia del pacto que ellos tenían desapareciese. Como tú bien has dicho, él alegó que tal estrategia de combate sería absurda y que sabía de sobra que Piltover se había abstenido de participar en la guerra. Además el Concilio de Zaun se posicionó de su parte alegando que los soldados no habían entrado siquiera en la ciudad.-  
\- Por la luz, esto es… es…- La miró- ¿De dónde sacaste tú entonces este documento?-  
\- Lo robé-  
\- Podrías presentarlo, desmontar la teoría de la deserción de los soldados y hacer ver que la familia Lando fue inocente-  
\- ¿De qué me serviría a mí eso?-  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿no has dicho que esa familia era amiga de la tuya?, limpiarías su nombre y levantarías sospechas sobre Swain-  
\- No. Lo único que haría sería mostrar mis intenciones, y acabar con el mismo destino que estas dos casas de nobles. Tiene mucho poder político y yo ahora mismo estoy…sola- Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente- Me olvidé de mencionar el detalle de que, ambas casas fueron las únicas amigas de la familia Du Couteau. Hertz mostró su apoyo vehemente hacía mi familia nada más se alzó Swain con el mando. Así le fue… Y Lando, aunque más listos, se sabía de su afilición con mi familia. Siguieron el mismo destino.-  
\- Y si tanto poder tiene ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada en contra tuyo todavía?-  
\- Porque no puede. La casa Du Couteau, tiene siglos de tradición, no puede hacerla desaparecer del mapa así porque sí. La gente sospecharía, Noxus es inestable políticamente y Swain necesita el apoyo del pueblo también. Aunque trata de hacerlo, sé que está buscando una sola excusa para matarme.-  
\- Entonces… él ahora mismo no tiene resistencia alguna, los nobles, todos están a su merced-  
Katarina asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Aun así. Sigo sin entender. ¿Para qué querría causar bajas en su propio ejército?-  
\- Quiso debilitarnos, para que cuando expusiese su idea de hacer un pacto de paz con Demacia, ésta fuera bien recibida. Ninguno nos mostramos de acuerdo con tal pacto, pero sabiendo de las bajas de nuestro ejército, cedimos. Todo el consejo-  
\- ¿Estabas allí? –  
\- Así es-  
\- ¿Pero si tenía un ejército mayor, no hubiera sido mejor haber tomado Jonia? Habría ganado la guerra contra Demacia-  
\- No quiere ganar guerras Garen, quiere entrar en Jonia y ya está. Si hubiera ganado, se habría tenido que enfrentar a todo el concilio Joniano, que además al haber instado a la guerra segurísimamente se hubieran negado a aceptar a Swain como alguien que pueda tener cualquier tipo de poder en Jonia. Con la paz estáis todos contentos y eso es lo que él quiere. Es mucho más rápido. Una vez hecha la paz podrá entrar y salir a sus anchas de la isla y sobre todo estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en ella. Es eficaz y su imagen se limpiaría.-  
\- ¿Qué es lo que hay en Jonia tan importante para él?-  
\- No lo sé-  
\- Es decir, esto último que has dicho, es sólo una conjetura tuya-  
\- Joder, no es una conjetura creo que te he mostrado pruebas suficientes de que ha debilitado Noxus a propósito y de que está acabando con todos aquellos que cree una amenaza. Los allegados a la familia Du Couteau-  
\- No Katarina. Me has mostrado pruebas de problemas civiles en Noxus, pero nada que suponga una amenaza más allá de ello. De esto último que me has dicho no tienes prueba alguna contra Swain-  
\- ¿Crees que arriesgaría el cuello a venir aquí a verte por nada?-  
\- Te seré claro. Creo que ansías el puesto como General del Alto Mando. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-  
\- ¿Qué?- A la mujer se le pusieron los ojos como platos, miró al guerrero directamente a los ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer que sospechara tal cosa, ni siquiera lo había pensado.- No, no es eso lo que ansío. Garen quiero vivir, nada más, no quiero que mi hogar sea destruido.-  
El hombre la examinó, parecían palabras sinceras. Recorrió a la muchacha con la vista. Su cabello, sus ojos, la forma en la que iba vestida, estaba todo dispuesto para atraerle y lo sabía, y aun así él no podía frenar el sentirse atraído. Se levantó de la silla, se rascó la nuca pensativo y empezó a dar vueltecitas por la pequeña habitación. Efectivamente sus sentimientos no paraban de gritarle que la ayudase, pero no podía dejarse llevar por ellos tan fácilmente. Trató de razonar, ser lógico, si lo que su acompañante decía era verdad había muchas cosas en juego. Pero ¿Y si era mentira? Volvió a fijarse en la mujer, la cual miraba al frente pensativa. Las tensiones civiles en Noxus eran evidentes, si de algo estaba seguro es que ella estaba arriesgando demasiado al hablar con él.  
\- Bien, supongamos que te creo.- Continuó el guerrero con el debate.- ¿Quieres que notifique todo esto a Jarvan?-  
\- Ni de coña- Le espetó la muchacha incrédula  
\- Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?-  
\- Que me des paso a Piltover. La mujer que custodia esa ciudad, es la tía más jodida de burlar que he visto en años.-  
\- Caitlyn-  
\- Esa. Maldita nacionalista- Dijo la muchacha soltando un bufido de frustración.  
\- Caitlyn ha sufrido mucho por parte de Noxus, sólo trata de mantener su país a salvo-  
\- Me da lo mismo. Quiero entrar. A ti te conoce, eres un conocido Comandante de Demacia ¿Quién te diría que no?-  
\- Ella lo haría-  
\- Mira. No quiero nada de su amado lugar, sólo quiero encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de mi padre o sobre su muerte, si es que está muerto. Si consigo encontrar a mi padre, llevarlo de vuelta a Noxus cambiaría completamente la política interna pues aún disponemos de mucho apoyo por parte del pueblo y del ejército. Mi padre es una persona querida en Noxus. Si por el contrario encuentro pruebas de su muerte, está claro que de una manera u otra podré envolver a Swain en el asunto, pues ha sido él quien ha hecho que mi padre desapareciese sin más.-  
Garen la miró ceñudo y pensativo, debatiéndose internamente. Ella continuó persuadiéndole.  
\- Sólo necesito diez días. Ni uno más. Es entrar en Piltover, buscar lo que necesito y regresar, firmar la paz y nada más. No pondría a Demacia en peligro. Y me ayudarías a salvar miles de vidas que aún están en juego. Valoran entera está en juego- Se acercó a Garen, le cogió del brazo para llamar su atención hacia ella- Créeme, si hubiera tenido otra alternativa, no hubiera acudido a ti. Pero no puedo recurrir a nadie más para adentrarme en esa región.-  
\- No te veo haciendo el papel de justiciera. Salvando vidas. ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado nadie?-  
\- Tú me importas. Mi hogar me importa.-  
El hombre la miró sorprendido, se sonrojó un poco y aparto la mirada. Ella sonrió triunfal, el coqueteo también serviría para sus fines. Él se soltó de su agarre y volvió a sentarse. Se pasó una mano por la frente y resopló.  
\- ¿Qué le digo a Jarvan sobre el tratado de paz? No puedo mentirle sin más para irme contigo a Piltover-  
\- Dile la verdad. Que sospechas de mí, y de Swain. Que quieres cerciorarte de mis intenciones y que sólo te llevará algo de tiempo. Mejor prevenir que curar.-  
\- Esa es una verdad a medias. Cielos, no me puedo creer que me esté involucrando en todo esto-  
Katarina le cogió de la mano y le miró seriamente.  
\- Estás haciendo lo correcto. Te lo aseguro. Es normal que sospeches de mí, es cierto que no soy buena persona, ni una justiciera. Pero te aseguro que con el tiempo verás que tengo razón. Te lo prometo.-  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que encontrarás algo sobre tu padre en esa tierra?-  
\- Porque un buen amigo mío le siguió la pista durante mucho tiempo. Hasta Piltover, donde nunca se pudo adentrar pues él también es noxiano. Lo intentó pero sin resultados.-  
\- Si tú te quedas aquí. ¿Qué hará Swain al respecto?, mi hermana está en Noxus-  
La mujer soltó su mano y le miró con el ceño fruncido. La conversación se turbaría en ese momento.  
\- No.- Sentenció el guerrero- No voy a dejar a mi hermana diez días más en ese lugar. Lo siento Katarina pero por ese umbral no voy a pasar-  
\- ¿Qué?, no le pasará absolutamente nada, sin tu hermana Swain no podrá entrar en Jonia. La quiere viva, allí está segura.-  
El demaciano se levantó para irse. Mas la mujer lo detuvo.  
\- Garen, por favor, te lo suplico, si dejamos que esto suceda, no habrá más hermana, ni hermanos, ni Demacia, ni Noxus. Te lo suplico. Sólo diez días. Sólo eso.-  
El guerrero jamás había visto a la chica tan desesperada por conseguir algo. Su actitud siempre era altanera, engreída y orgullosa, pero allí estaba, prácticamente suplicando de rodillas que la ayudase. Este gesto le instó a pensar que quizás la muchacha decía la verdad, pero aun así, su hermana era demasiado valiosa como para dejarla en peligro sólo por conjeturas suyas.  
\- Ya me he culpado lo suficiente por no ir yo en lugar de Lux, y ahora me pides que la deje allí más tiempo. Ciudad de asesinos, maleantes, contrabandistas.- Miró a la mujer con reproche- He recibido una carta suya, y dice que se hospeda con Darius.- Ante esta afirmación la chica se sorpendió-. Sí, con Darius- Volvió a afirmar él- Cada día que pasa rezo para que ese hombre no le haga nada, y aunque ella asegura estar bien, ese… ese… asesino lunático, ¿Quién sabe qué podría hacerle?- Negó con la cabeza- No puedo Kat, mi hermana es mi tesoro más preciado-  
“Kat”, así la llamaba en contadas ocasiones desde que eran lo suficientemente cercanos para ello. A la muchacha le gustó que su nombre saliera de manera tan afectuosa de los labios de él. Ella se puso de puntillas y le acarició el rostro, él cerró los ojos un instante para sentir la caricia, interiorizándola. Katarina le sonrió de forma tierna.  
\- Lo entiendo.- Se quedó pensativa- A pesar de que comparto tu misma opinión sobre Darius, creo que él no ha podido cuidar mal de ella, pues es lo más leal a Swain que he visto, y si Swain la quiere viva ella vivirá.- Se pausó un rato para pensar- Pero puedo hacer que Talon cuide de ella-  
\- ¿Talon?-  
\- Sí, el amigo que te mencioné anteriormente. Sé a quién acudir aquí para enviar una carta de manera urgente. Le haré saber que busco a mi padre y que Luxanna es importante para la misión, que la debe de proteger. Talon desea encontrar a mi padre tanto como yo, no desobedecerá.-  
\- Si sois amigos ¿Swain no sospechará de esto?-  
\- Swain no tiene ni idea de mi amistad con él. Ni tampoco de su afiliación a la familia Du Couteau. Digamos que Talon es una persona que…no deja rastro. Ha trabajado para el General anteriormente y siempre ha quedado satisfecho. No sospechará de él.-  
Garen se quedó pensativo durante un momento, hasta que varios cabos en su cabeza empezaron a atarse.  
\- ¿Ha sido tu amigo quién robo el pacto de la familia Lando o has sido tú?-  
Katarina le sonrió, satisfecha de la audacia de su invitado.  
\- Ha sido él.-  
El hombre alzó su vista al frente pensando en todo lo que iba a poner en juego si cedía. Pero sobre todo pensando en su amada hermana. Volver a escudarse detrás de ella, dejarla allí para una misión de infiltración. Al final quien estaba siempre en peligro era Luxanna. Bajó la vista hacia Katarina y negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
\- Mi hermana…-  
La mujer le tomó de las manos y apretó con fuerza y fijó sus ojos verdes en los de él.  
\- Entiendo, de verdad, lo que la familia significa, sé lo mucho que quieres a tu hermana, y ella me importa, porque también me importas tú. Te doy mi palabra, te aseguro, Garen, que Talon cuidará encarecidamente de ella.- Se pausó para mostrarle una ligera sonrisa- Ha robado ese pacto sin ser descubierto ¿no?, tiene recursos y es bueno, muy bueno en lo suyo.-  
El guerrero se soltó del agarre de la mujer. Abrió la puerta para salir y antes de traspasar el umbral sin girarse añadió.  
\- Diez días. Ni uno más. Aunque no encuentres nada regresarás a Demacia antes de ese tiempo y firmarás el tratado de paz.-  
\- Te lo prometo- Afirmó ella seriamente.  
El demaciano se giró antes de partir para mirar a la mujer a los ojos con una expresión severa y profunda, hundiendo sus cejas, sus ojos parecían tener un ligero brillo de odio.  
\- Y yo te prometo, que si algo le pasa a mi hermana, reduciré tu hogar a cenizas, aunque sea lo último que haga.-  
Ella mostró una sonrisa confiada, alzó sus cejas y ladeó un poco su cabeza.  
\- No esperaba menos de ti, Garen Crownguard.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo ya volvemos a enfocarnos en Darius y Lux, no os preocupéis.  
> Con mucho amor <3  
> Yhoshi!!


	16. Desconfianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo a todos!!. Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero empezar dando las gracias, saber que leo todos los comentarios y mensajes privados que me enviáis. Me encanta todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo, sois una comunidad increíble y me daís mucho ánimo para seguir con esta pequeña pero ambiciosa historia.  
> Espero que os guste este capítulo pues me hace increíblemente feliz que lo disfrutéis.  
> Muchas gracias de todo corazón <333.

[<http://oi63.tinypic.com/2u3v1w8.jpg>]

(Autor de la imagen desconocido)

* * *

 

Golpeaba con su bastón el suelo lo más rápido posible. Ya iba demasiado justo de tiempo y odiaba la impuntualidad. Aceleraba el paso todo lo rápido que sus envejecidas piernas le permitían. Llegó al edificio del Alto Mando más tarde de lo esperado. Saludó a la recepcionista, ésta le mandó firmar un papel de entrada con cortesía como de costumbre. Firmó a toda prisa y se dirigió a su despacho. Fuera de él lo esperaban en silencio LeBlanc y Vladimir. Éste último fue a saludarle con entusiasmo.  
\- Da gusto volver a tenerte entre las murallas de Noxus- Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.  
\- Gracias Vladimir. Disculpa mis bastos modales de buena mañana, pero el tiempo apremia.- Miró a LeBlanc que lo examinaba en silencio.- Si eres tan amable pasa a mi despacho no nos tomará mucho tiempo.- Le dijo el viejo cuervo a la mujer mientras abría la puerta de su estancia laboral. Volvió a dirigirse al rubio.- Serán cinco minutos, luego te daré lugar a ti. Disculpa de nuevo por esta desorganización.- Le sonrió de manera amable.  
Vladimir asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa a su General mientras los veía desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta.  
Swain llegó a su mesa, posó los documentos con los que había cargado durante todo el trayecto sobre ella y apoyó su bastón en el borde de la misma. Se sostuvo de pie apoyándose ligeramente en el escritorio y miró a LeBlanc apretando los labios con una mirada severa y profunda. La mujer aún en silencio y de pie lo analizaba meticulosamente.  
\- Te dije que lo de Marcus nos iba a traer problemas-  
La mujer lo miró desconcertada.  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él ahora en todo esto?-  
\- Katarina ha retrasado la firma del tratado de la paz. Asegura informarme a carta por día de todo lo que va pasando. Dice que hay problemas en Demacia, no se fían. Que solo necesitará unos días más, pero que está prácticamente segura de que todo saldrá bien.-  
La versada dama empezó a caminar a lo ancho de la sala, se mordió el labio y se acarició la sien de manera pensativa.  
\- ¿Crees que miente?- Preguntó al hombre que seguía apoyado en su escritorio.  
\- No, no creo que mienta. Afirmo que lo hace.-  
\- No encontrará rastro alguno de Marcus por Demacia.-  
\- Quizás no encuentre eso, quizás encuentre mucho más, como un apoyo entre las filas de esa lejana tierra.-  
La mujer resopló y rodó los ojos.  
\- No encontrará nada en Demacia, ese hombre no la ayudará-  
\- ¿Tan segura estás de ello?-  
\- ¿Y si la ayuda, qué? Ninguno de los dos puede hacer absolutamente nada. Tenemos que centrarnos en seguir con lo que acordamos.-  
El General cogió de nuevo su bastón y caminó hacia la mujer, una vez estuvo a la par ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Aunque la dama era esbelta, el hombre le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura. Su porte era fuerte y en ocasiones daba sensación de una persona protectora, gentil y cálida, pero en muchas otras era intimidante y casi… malvado. Sus hombros eran anchos y a pesar de su edad mostraba una figura imponente.  
\- Tomaste una decisión tú sola, pese a que te dije que no lo hicieras, que Marcus era importante aquí, y que pronto me ocuparía de él-  
La mujer se llevó una mano a la cadera y lo miró con furia.  
\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer para despejar tu camino, nada más-  
\- Tenía planes para todo eso-  
\- Pues te los he ahorrado. A veces hay que agilizar el trámite en ciertos asuntos.-  
\- Si encuentran prueba alguna del rastro de Marcus, no te protegeré, LeBlanc-  
Ella exhaló con una carcajada siniestra.  
\- No van a encontrar nada. Absolutamente nada. No necesito tu protección, necesito que te apresures con el pacto y entrar en Jonia de una maldita vez. Pero si lo deseas puedo ir, e intentar pararle los pies…-  
\- No. Si tú me aseguras que todo irá bien respecto a Marcus no hay problema. Déjala que busque a un fantasma, estará entretenida mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de entrar en Jonia.-  
La dama asintió, y al notar el silencio procedente del General se dispuso a irse sin mediar palabra. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta siquiera Swain habló.  
\- La próxima vez que quieras tomar una decisión como esa, debes consultarme a mí primero. Soy yo el General de Noxus, y por lo tanto del Alto Mando y no tú.-  
Ella se giró lentamente y con una sonrisa respondió al ataque.  
\- Hasta donde yo sé, nuestra relación es de cooperación y no de subordinación. Admiro tu poder, General del Alto mando. Pero no subestimes el de la Rosa Negra.-  
Acto seguido abandonó la sala, dejando la puerta abierta para el siguiente invitado.  
Vladimir se quedó en el umbral de la entrada esperando a que su superior le diese paso. Swain se tocó el puente de la nariz, recuperó la tranquilidad y con un suspiro miró hacia su compañero.  
\- Siento la tardanza- Señaló con la mano hacia una silla y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento.  
\- ¿Un día duro?- Le preguntó el joven mientras tomaba asiento.  
\- No te imaginas. Y aún me queda reunirme con el Alto Mando, la diplomática y Darius…- Se sentó y se masajeó la sien.- Como sea- Sacó una carta y la puso encima del escritorio- Hablemos sobre la carta que recibí de tu parte. La he leído varias veces y no dejo de sorprenderme cada vez que lo hago.-  
El rubio se puso serio y carraspeó un poco antes de ponerse a explicar lo acontecido.  
\- Antes de irte a Jonia me explicaste todo lo que tenía que hacer como tu suplente. Luego nos despedimos. Al siguiente día por la mañana recibí una carta, sinceramente no se me ocurrió que fuese de otra persona pues tenía tu misma letra. En ella me convocabas para una reunión de buena mañana, según ello antes de marcharte. Bien.- Hizo una pausa para pensar cómo explicarlo todo.- Yo acudí como era de esperar, pues obedecí tus órdenes a la perfección. Allí me esperabas puntual, como siempre, y me explicaste que no vendría Garen, que sería otra diplomática y que la conformidad con Darius no se llevaría a cabo, por diversos problemas, no me diste una explicación detallada del asunto. Más tarde me entregaste unas notas para contactar con unos asesinos, me dijiste que ya estaba todo bajo control y que simplemente tenía que contratarles y decirles que venía de tu parte. Esos asesinos me entregarían a Luxanna, yo debía mantenerla a salvo hasta que tú volvieras a aparecer.-  
Levantó la mirada hacia el viejo cuervo, el cual miraba al horizonte con el ceño fruncido pensativo. Vladimir siguió con la explicación.  
\- He de decir, que, si bien nunca quise meterme en tus planes, en ese momento, mandar unos asesinos tras la muchacha me parecía excesivo, así que opté por intentar que viniera pacíficamente conmigo. Pero…- resopló- como sabrás, apareció el factor Darius, y me impidió que me la llevase-  
Swain levantó la mirada para encontrase con los ojos del joven que tenía en frente. Sabía de sobra que éste no se intentó llevar a la muchacha por su propia seguridad ni tampoco por seguir órdenes. Probablemente fuera para sus propias ideas psicópatas hasta que como bien le mandó la persona que se hacía pasar por él fuera a buscarla.  
El General se cubrió la boca pensativo. Tratando de verle el sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Como bien habrás podido observar debido a mi respuesta a tu carta, yo no tenía ni idea de lo acontecido. Me escribiste también que tenías pruebas de lo que había pasado, también guardas la carta que supuestamente esa mañana te mandé ¿no es así?-  
El rubio asintió y mientras sacaba la nota siguió hablando.  
\- No es que te llame mentiroso ni nada por el estilo Swain, pero yo también soy un mago, puedo detectar cuando un hechizo se está usando y la verdad, todo lo que había allí, eras tú.-  
\- Y yo no es que te llame mentiroso Vladimir, pero hasta dónde yo sé, yo soy Swain y no recuerdo reunión alguna contigo esa mañana, es más tengo dos testigos que pueden decir que he estado con ellos.- Replicó el General  
\- Supongo que son Urgot y Sion-  
El viejo cuervo asintió. El joven puso todas las notas sobre la mesa. Su superior empezó a examinarlas detenidamente. Todo apuntaba a que eran suyas, su letra, cursiva y grande. Los trazos iniciales de las mayúsculas comenzaban en espiral, tal y como él lo hacía. Tras todo lo que estaba pasando parecía haber una gran mente pensante.  
Dobló la carta la puso sobre la mesa y puso sus palmas sobre ella. El rubio miraba expectante sin hacer ruido alguno. Swain comenzó a conjurar. El papel brilló y una especie de runas aparecieron reflejadas en él durante un instante. Luego abrió la hoja de papel. No obtuvo ningún resultado. Las mismas letras que antes había visto estaban ahí sin haberse producido cambio alguno. Puso una expresión de contrariedad y miró al vacío mientras pensaba en el siguiente paso. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. De manera nerviosa por su nuevo descubrimiento volvió a posar las manos sobre el papel previamente doblado y volvió a conjurar. Esta vez salió un brillo azulado de sus palmas. Cuando terminó cogió el papel y lo desdobló.  
Sonrió triunfal. Le enseñó la carta al muchacho que se sentaba en frente suyo. Éste alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Las letras habían desaparecido. Simplemente había un papel en blanco. Antes de que el joven preguntase su superior se adelantó a explicar.  
\- Es un hechizo de ilusión-  
Vladimir lo miró extrañado.  
\- ¿Sobre un papel? No he visto en mis años de mago, tal cosa, los hechizos de ilusión cursan sobre las personas. Pues lo que te hace ver la ilusión son tus sentidos. Esto no se sostiene.-  
Swain negó con la cabeza.  
\- Versados sobre la ilusión hacen muchas más cosas. Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, pero éste tipo de magos, modifican la esencia de un objeto para que lo percibas como ellos quieran. Son hechizos poderosos que suelen ser usados para que una gran masa de personas perciban lo mismo sin tanto esfuerzo. Pues cuando hay muchas personas tienes que conjurar la ilusión para cada una de ellas.-  
El rubio tomó la carta de las manos de su superior con delicadeza. Y la tocó inquisitivamente para intentar sentir el resquicio de magia que le quedaba.  
\- Es…increíble…- Logró decir absorto por su nuevo descubrimiento.  
\- Y es…peligroso. En la carta que me mandaste decías que tenías una prueba contundente de que decías la verdad-  
Vladimir se puso serio, mas su seriedad dio paso a una sonrisa siniestra.  
\- Eventualmente no tengo la costumbre de revelar mis truquitos a nadie. Pero como la situación lo requiere supongo que haré una excepción.-  
Acto seguido cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar unas palabras en susurros. La sala se tornó oscura, el viejo cuervo se sorprendió por la bajada de luminosidad, pero contuvo su emoción para fijarse en el joven. De la cabeza de éste empezaron a salir unos hilos que se tornaban blanquecinos durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que formaron una imagen. En blanco y negro se vio a sí mismo. Allí estaba el General en una reunión de buena mañana tal y como el rubio le había explicado anteriormente. Swain se fijó en los gestos de la persona que se hacía pasar por él. Analizó minuciosamente cada palabra, los movimientos de la cara cuando hablaba, todo… todo estaba imitado a la perfección. Si no fuera porque confiaba mucho en sí mismo casi hasta podía hacerle dudar, hacerle pensar que en verdad sí que llevó a cabo la reunión con Vladimir. Pero no era así, tenía dos testigos, y su conocimiento sobre la situación. Era un hombre viejo, pero no estaba tan senil como para no acordarse de qué había hecho y qué no.  
\- ¿Grabas las conversaciones?, ¿Qué clase de magia es…?- Preguntó el viejo cuervo  
\- Perdona si soy reacio a mostrarte cómo se hace, me gusta mantenerme reservado al respecto. Yo también he de guardarme las espaldas.- Interrumpió el joven- Antes de que me preguntes, lo hago por seguridad. La mía propia, pues sé de sobra qué clase de reputación me precede.-  
Ante estas afirmaciones Swain le sonrió. Vladimir era una persona sensata e inteligente, un mago muy capaz y preparado. Si no fuera por su afán psicópata que en ciertas ocasiones le hacían perder el control, y su manera de vanagloriarse por encima de los demás, hubiera sido el candidato perfecto para que lo sucediese como General del Alto Mando.  
El General se acarició la barbilla mientras pensaba.  
\- Está claro que la persona que ha hecho esto me conoce, pues puedo verme a mí claramente reflejado en el hombre de tu hechizo.- Hizo una pausa para recabar todo en su mente.- Es alguien que tiene conocimiento sobre las conversaciones del Alto Mando.-  
\- Lo mismo he pensado yo.- Apoyó el joven.- Deberías investigar a tus allegados nobles y a todos los componentes del Alto Mando.-  
\- De momento hay dos componentes descartados.-  
Vladimir lo miró confuso.  
\- Uno eres tú.- añadió el viejo cuervo- Y el otro es Darius.-  
\- ¿Darius señor?- Negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.  
\- Efectivamente, Darius ha demostrado una vez más que me es totalmente leal, como era de esperar, ha interferido en los planes de esa persona sin siquiera saberlo. Y nos ha librado de una catástrofe a todos.-  
El General hablaba del guerrero con convicción y de manera orgullosa, algo que en cierta manera molestaba al joven que tenía sentado en frente, pues para él Darius no era más que un orangután de dos metros con un enorme hacha. Como si de un circo se tratase. Él mismo se veía mucho más capaz que ese guerrero bruto y salvaje, y no se explicaba el porqué del afecto que tenía su superior hacía éste.  
\- Gracias por contarme todo esto, Vladimir, y como favor me gustaría pedirte discreción en el asunto.-  
\- Por supuesto General, no saldrá una palabra de mi boca.- Añadió con media sonrisa.  
Ambos se levantaron y se hicieron una reverencia en señal de despedida. Pero antes de abrir la puerta el joven preguntó.  
\- Tenías planeado que Luxanna se quedase más tiempo en Noxus. Yo mismo vi el pacto redactado por ti, el que portaba Darius, y estaba completamente modificado. Sin embargo, él no tenía ni idea de ello.-  
Su superior suspiró ante la audacia del rubio.  
\- Si hay algo que no me gusta de ese hombre es que no sabe mentir en lo absoluto. Si me estás preguntando si lo engañé para llevar a cabo mis planes. Así es, no me enorgullezco de ello, pero…-  
Vladimir ya había escuchado todo lo que quería oír. Con una sonrisa triunfal añadió interrumpiéndole.  
\- Pero hay cosas que han de hacerse para mayores fines.-

 

 

Caminaban a la par pero dejando suficiente distancia entre ellos. Su paso era relajado y casi parecía que estaban dando un paseo por placer, si no fuera porque ambos iban con una buena armadura de servicio. El hombre miraba al frente mientras cargaba su enorme hacha al hombro, y la pequeña muchacha canturreaba una cancioncilla de manera feliz. Él bajó la mirada, el Sol brillante de la mañana hacía que el cabello de la chica se tornase más dorado y brillante si cabe. Frunció el ceño al verla sonriendo mientras tarareaba con alegría.  
\- ¿Tan feliz te hace el irte de Noxus?- Le preguntó el guerrero de manera seca.  
Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía aún más.  
\- Te mentiría si te dijese que no echo de menos a mis padres y a mi hermano.- Hizo una pausa y se rio de manera nerviosa.- Pero estoy feliz por lo que ha pasado.- Se sonrojó y miró a Darius de manera tímida y fugaz.  
El Comandante se relajó un poco. Pues el pensar que ella estaba feliz porque se iba le molestaba un poco. Volvió a posar inquisitivamente sus ojos en ella, mientras la veía reír y sonrojarse. La gente que pasaba cerca de ellos la miraban con sorpresa, ya que simplemente veían una muchacha reírse sola, más de uno pensaría que estaba loca. Darius, al notar esto negó con la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa, se podía pasar días, quizás meses o años embobado mirándola, como su cara se tornaba rosada y sus ojos brillantes se entrecerraban con timidez para dar paso una sonrisa cálida y tierna.  
\- Estoy un poco nerviosa por conocer a Swain.- Se aventuró a decir la pequeña muchacha.- Hasta ahora sólo lo he visto en las fotos de los periódicos.-  
\- Hmmm.- El hombre hizo una pausa pensativo y tan sólo añadió.- Es un buen tío.-  
Lux sabía de la amistad que Darius tenía con su superior. No dudaba de éste pero aun así, aun así… algo le decía que no se fiase, su intuición prácticamente le gritaba que el versado cuervo tenía muchos trucos en la manga y que si ella descuidaba su perspicacia nada bueno pasaría. Pero la chiquilla no quería juzgar a nadie antes de tiempo, además también escuchó de su poder y su magia, quizás hasta tendrían tiempo para un buen debate del asunto. Con positividad volvió a esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- De todas maneras- Prosiguió el guerrero con un tono algo arisco.- Es muy posible que nos encontremos con más integrantes del Alto Mando. Así que no te alejes mucho de mí al llegar allí. Esos tíos son peligrosos.- Esto último lo tildó con algo de rencor.  
\- Supongo que también te refieres a Vladimir.- Comentó ella con amabilidad.  
\- Especialmente Vladimir.- El nombre salió de la boca del guerrero con un tono de desprecio.  
\- No te preocupes.- Le dijo la muchacha mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.  
El hombre le sonrió de vuelta ante la calidez que le caracterizaba, posó una mano de manera gentil en la cabeza de la chiquilla y le revolvió el pelo mientras ella se quejaba un poco ante este gesto.  
Llegaron a la entrada del basto edificio. Ella examinó la fachada exterior con incredulidad de nuevo. Le parecía una construcción muy bonita, y aunque era algo grotesca y fría tenía sus lados pintorescos.  
La recepcionista saludó a Darius algo temerosa y posó su mirada en la muchacha que lo acompañaba para dedicarle una tímida sonrisa. Lux se la devolvió de manera cálida.  
En el descansillo de la entrada había tres personas que saludaron al guerrero con un gesto cortés. Dos eran hombres y la restante era una mujer. Iban muy bien ataviados, conversaban animadamente y a menudo miraban de manera altanera hacia el resto de personas que nada que ver tenían con ellos. Los tres eran muy atractivos y esbeltos. La pequeña chica los miró hasta que desaparecieron por los pasillos, pues para ella parecían sacados de un cuento o una leyenda.  
Darius se fijó en esto y frunció el ceño mostrando su disconformidad ante la mirada atenta de Lux hacia ellos. Vuelta a la normalidad la muchacha miró al frente y soltó una risilla emotiva. Ante esto el hombre volvió a ponerse de mal humor.  
\- ¿Qué cojones mirabas?- Le espetó  
\- Pues a ellos.- Le respondió ella con amabilidad.  
\- Ya te avisé antes de que quedarse mirando de ese modo a la gente en Noxus puede ser peligroso.-  
Ella puso un gesto de sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Tienes razón. En el mercado me avisaste de ello. Lo siento- Dijo con una sonrisa- Pero es que me parecían muy atractivos, son como sacados de los cuentos, nunca había visto a nadie así.-  
Ante la explicación de la pequeña mujer Darius no hizo otra cosa sino que enfadarse más. ¿Le parecían atractivos?, ¿Qué cojones?, esos tipos no eran para nada atractivos. Empezó a analizarlos en su mente mientras se comparaba a sí mismo con ellos. Frenó sus pensamientos. ¿En serio se iba a enfadar por un comentario de ese tipo? ¿Es que estaba celoso?, ¿cómo podía ser que a su edad esas cosas aún lo perturbasen?. No podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones tan fácilmente, pero lo que acaba de pasar era una prueba más de que la muchacha que caminaba a su lado tenía el poder y el control sobre él, y sinceramente aunque dejarse llevar era muy atrayente, cuando no podía hacerlo era todo un incordio.  
La volvió a mirar de manera discreta, ella seguía tan feliz como lo había estado durante todo el camino. Apenas le había dado importancia al comentario que había hecho. Lux alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él y en seguida como por arte de magia supo leerle. Le sonrió de manera tierna y le dijo.  
\- Pero tú eres mil veces más atractivo que ellos.- Asintió para sí misma mientras se sonrojaba un poco y soltaba una pequeña risita  
El hombre apartó la mirada a toda prisa y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.  
\- Ha sido un buen intento para arreglar la situación-  
Ambos se rieron un poco para pasar a ponerse serios en cuanto llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de la sala donde se suponían que tenían la reunión con el General.  
El pasillo era largo y de basta piedra de un gris oscuro, no había ventanas así que todo estaba iluminado de manera artificial lo que lo hacía un poco tenue. Había una hilera de sillas a lo largo del mismo. Las sillas eran de madera muy bien tallada con un acolchado rojo, tenían pinta de ser muy cómodas.  
Al principio del corredor se hallaba sentado Vladimir quien en cuanto los vio llegar se apresuró a mostrarle una sonrisa a la chica. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca éste le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a lo que ella contestó con el mismo gesto.  
\- Espero que su estancia en Noxus haya sido de su agrado, señorita.-  
Los modales del rubio nunca dejaban de sorprenderla, pues aunque Lux le gustaba tratar de manera más cercana a la gente, siempre había admirado a aquellos que tenían unos modales pulcros e impecables. Para ella esto era elegante y admirable, ya que son sinónimo también de un duro trabajo por contenerse a sí mismo.  
\- Así es, señor, muchas gracias por preguntar. He tenido buen anfitrión.-  
Vladimir levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Darius quien lo miraba con desprecio, apretando un labio contra el otro dejando entrever lo poco grata que era su presencia para él. El rubio sonrió de manera pícara.  
\- No me cabe la menor duda, milady.-  
El guerrero posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, ella lo miró para encontrarse con un gesto de desaprobación que la instó a que siguiera su camino y dejase de hablar con el hombre allí sentado. A lo que ella hizo caso.  
Avanzaron un poco más y pasaron por delante de otro hombre. O quizás hombre-máquina, Lux se quedó un ratito mirándolo pues toda su estructura le parecía fascinante pero a la vez algo aterradora. Él al igual que ella, la examinó durante un tiempo minuciosamente para luego volver a sus pensamientos. Se ve que no estaba muy interesado en la demaciana allí presente.  
Se quedaron cerca de Viktor, pues fue el lugar que a Darius le parecía más adecuado para estar. Le ofreció asiento a Lux pero ésta lo denegó con un movimiento de cabeza, así que ambos se quedaron allí de pie esperando a que Swain apareciera.  
Al fondo del pasillo Urgot y Sion charlaban animadamente. Pronto Urgot se fijaría en los recién llegados, pero no hizo ademán alguno por comentarle a su amigo quién estaba allí. Aun así un rato más tarde Sion se fijó en ellos. Éste se volvió iracundo, como era de esperar. Empezó resoplar mientras examinaba a la muchacha con asco y odio. Su amigo trataba de distraerle en vano. La respiración de aquella mole de tres metros empezó a agitarse, hasta que no se contuvo más. Con paso firme se acercó a ellos de manera agresiva, su amigo lo trataba de retener sin resultado alguno. Cuando llegó hasta ellos bajó su mirada hacía la pequeña chica. Ella estaba asustada pero aun así le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Darius rodó los ojos ante el gesto de ésta.  
Sion se encorvó un poco para estar algo más a la altura de ella.  
\- Malditos demacianos si por mi fuera, si por mi fuera…-  
La muchacha no hizo ademán alguno de responderle, pues sentía que sea lo que fuere todo iba a perturbar a aquella criatura ya inestable. Pero parecía que aquella monstruosidad se enfurecía sola cada vez más.  
\- ¡La Corona de uno de tus amados reyes pende ahora en mi mandíbula, puedes decirle a tu Rey que lo mismo haré con la suya!- Se rio a carcajada limpia.  
Lux se echó un poco para atrás algo asustada, pero Darius le impidió el paso poniendo un mano en su espalda. Si la chica cedía ante el acaparamiento de territorio por parte de Sion la cosa se pondría peor. Aun así éste notó el miedo de la diminuta mujer, lo que le instó a seguir con su retahíla de insultos.  
\- ¡Pusilánime, endeble y enclenque! ¡Miremos todos a la puta diplomática de Demacia!- Volvió a reírse.- SI POR MI FUERA TE ARRANCARÍA LA CABEZA DEL CUERPO DE CUAJO.-  
Ante este último comentario Darius perdió su paciencia. Se adelantó un paso para ponerse en frente de él. A pesar de que el guerrero era muy alto y de complexión fuerte, al lado de la mole que tenía en frente parecía hasta pequeño.  
Ambos se miraron de manera despectiva. Sion se acercó un poco al guerrero y lo olfateó de manera cautelosa. Luego soltó una carcajada.  
\- ¡JA!. Hueles como ella. A mierda demaciana.-  
Urgot seguía tratando de contener los ánimos de su compañero. Darius apretó con resentimiento el mango de su hacha mientras hundía las cejas listo para entrar en combate. La mole allí presente siguió blasfemando.  
\- ¡De un plumazo descabezaría a dos demacianos!- Soltó con emoción sádica.  
\- No me toques los cojones, Sion, vuelve donde estabas, aquí no se te ha perdido nada.-  
\- Tiene razón.- Trató de calmar Urgot.- Acuérdate de lo que nos ha dicho Swain.-  
\- ¡BAH!. COBARDES, ¿QUEREÍS PACTO?- Se inclinó de nuevo para encontrarse con la mirada de Lux, ignorando por completo al guerrero que la acompañaba.- LE ARRANCAMOS LA CABEZA Y LA MANDAMOS A SU AMADO Y BENEVOLENTE REY.- Se rio poniéndose las manos en la panza.- ASÍ SABRÁN COMO PACTAMOS EN NOXUS.-  
Darius cubrió a la muchacha interponiéndose entre ella y aquella monstruosidad. Sion lo miró acercándose cada vez más al guerrero para resoplarle en la cara. Ese resoplido ya fue el colmo, la paciencia del hombre se vio desbordada, no sólo por tener que aguantar como insultaban abiertamente a Lux, también por la mofa y la burla hacia su persona. Aún no tenía ni idea para qué coño quería Swain a un engendro como él, carente de toda habilidad excepto la de destruir todo lo que toca.  
Cogió su hacha con ambas manos, la mole que tenía en frente se rio ante la emoción de un nuevo combate. Vladimir, como no, se divertía con la situación, si ambos se mataban allí sería ideal para él.  
Ambos combatientes estaban listos para cargar el uno contra el otro.  
Viktor se levantó interponiéndose entre ellos. Al levantarse hizo un ruido exagerado con los pies, se masajeó la sien de manera tranquila y acto seguido miró hacia Sion con furia. Poniendo en aquella mirada todos sus sentimientos de frustración hacia aquél que había destruido su paz y sus pensamientos de ese momento. Durante unos momentos ambos se quedaron quietos, pero la mole gigante volvió a tratar de romper su paz dando un paso adelante. Viktor dio un golpetazo con su bastón en el suelo, retando a Sion a que se atreviese a dar alguno más. Éste lo miró con la respiración agitada. Soltó un bufido de desprecio y se giró para hacerle caso a Urgot, el cual lo volvió a llevar al fondo de la sala tratando de calmarlo poco a poco.  
El hombre-máquina se dirigió a buscar otros asientos más cómodos distantes de los problemas que causaban esos dos. Cuando se cruzó con Darius prácticamente en un susurro le dijo con indiferencia.  
\- Él es una mole de carne, pero tú, ¿tú qué eres?-  
El guerrero lo miró, completamente ofendido. ¿Cómo que qué era?. Sus palabras habían sonado como si lo estuviera comparando a Sion. Lo dijo de una manera impasible, no para insultarlo si no para hacerle ver lo rápido que cae en las provocaciones de cualquiera. La intención de Viktor en ese momento estaba distante de ser una vejación para Darius. Y éste lo comprendió. Suspiró al ver que aquel hombre que ahora se alejaba para tomar asiento junto a Vladimir tenía razón.  
Lux tocó el brazo de su acompañante de manera suave. Éste la miró irritado y con el ceño fruncido. Ella le dedicó la más tierna de todas las sonrisas, posando sus preciosos ojos de azul intenso y brillante en los de él. El hombre no trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero con ese gesto se empezó a sentir mejor, más tranquilo y sobre todo en paz.  
Sion los miraba de nuevo desde la lejanía con asco y desprecio.  
Ante la mirada atenta de los allí presentes, el guerrero agarró el brazo de la pequeña chica y la puso delante suyo, para después posar su mano encima de su hombro. No fue un gesto tierno, más bien todo lo contrario, fue agresivo y casi doloroso para la chica que lo miró desconcertada ante la presión que Darius ejercía sobre su hombro.  
Vladimir con un tono malicioso inició una conversación con su nuevo compañero de asiento.  
\- Luce como si el gran hombretón se hubiera cambiado de bando “por un buen par de razones”.- Le dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el guerrero y la mujer que protegía.  
Viktor los miró con indiferencia, para luego volver su vista con pesadez hacia quien le hablaba. El mero hecho de contestar le producía hasta aburrimiento. Sabía de sobra que el rubio trataba de provocarle, de sembrar incertidumbre, y desconcierto. Pero para el hombre-máquina tales asuntos eran inferiores y una pérdida de un tiempo precioso.  
\- No.- Dijo con desinterés.- Luce como si estuviera marcando un territorio que es suyo. Retándonos a ver si somos capaces a interferir entre lo que él considera su misión. No creo que si estuviera flirteando con ella la agarrase con semejante fuerza. Hasta dónde tengo entendido a las féminas no les gusta ese tipo de acercamientos.-  
Vladimir arrugó la nariz ante la respuesta técnica de su compañero. Sabía que de allí no iba a sacar nada. Viktor no era una persona tan maleable como las demás. Tomarlo por sorpresa debía de ser todo un logro. Logro que no conseguiría.

El viejo cuervo se dejó ver por el pasillo donde estaban los demás esperándole. Iba con mucha prisa, maldiciendo para sí, por la falta de administración y la impuntualidad que desprendía el no haber organizado tan bien como él creía las cosas. Unos señores de cierta edad intercedieron en su camino mas éste los despachó con elegancia, no tenía tiempo para más vistas o reuniones de las que ya estaba abarcando. A pesar de que su paciencia se iba colmando cada vez más, hizo un esfuerzo por contentar a todos, manteniendo en todo momento su porte y su postura.  
Llegó donde estaban sentados Vladimir y Viktor a los que saludó con un gesto cortés que ellos devolvieron.  
Swain iba cargado con carpetas y folios los cuales meneaba en su brazo al compás de su velocidad de caminata.  
Cuando estuvo a la altura de Darius y Lux, se centró en la muchacha a la cual le mostró una sonrisa amable, casi hasta fraternal, ella nerviosa se la devolvió con rapidez. Miró hacia el guerrero el cual sostenía su hacha en una mano mientras que la otra la mantenía apoyada en el hombro de la chica.  
El General interrumpió su postura poniéndole sus documentos sobre el pecho del guerrero.  
\- Cárgalos anda.- Darius los cogió de mala gana, soltando un bufido de descontento. A continuación el viejo cuervo volvió a mirar a la chica a la cual tendió la mano.- Mucho gusto, al fin nos conocemos señorita.-  
Ella le estrechó con cuidado su fina mano y asintió con emoción.  
\- Encantada de conocerle.-  
\- Siento la impuntualidad, espero que sepa perdonar a este viejo, todos mis horarios, mis papeles, ¡todo!, está por hacer, que desastre, sí, ¡que desastre!-  
Ella se rio ante la forma tan gentil y a la vez indignada que él tuvo de decirlo. Aunque iba asustada ante la idea de conocer al superior de su anfitrión, temiendo sobre todo por lo que le habían contado de él, tenía que reconocer que a simple vista parecía un señor, de largos caminos andados y de una presencia amable, buena y vivaracha.  
\- Me temo, señorita, que he de hacerle esperar un poquito más. He de reunirme con el Alto Mando antes. No sé de qué manera puedo expresar lo irritado que estoy con tal situación.-  
\- No se preocupe de verdad.- Le contestó la tierna muchacha moviendo sus manos para indicarle que todo estaba bien.  
Acto seguido Swain le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a una de las puertas del largo pasillo, la abrió e instó a todos los presentes excepto a la demaciana a que pasaran. Darius frunció el ceño y antes de entrar en un tono bajo advirtió a su superior.  
\- No deberíamos dejarla sola. Creo que ya sabes por qué.- Miro a Sion apretando sus labios de manera iracunda.  
\- Ya veo. Ahora me ocupo de ello.-  
Antes de que el General entrase en la sala, fue a buscar un guarda a la entrada al cual ordenó que no se separase de la chica y que si había algún altercado por pequeño que fuera se lo hiciese saber. Una vez terminado con esto entró en la sala cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó la reunión.  
Todos se sentaron a la mesa, era rectangular y estaba encabezada por el líder de aquel grupo de reunión.  
\- Como habréis observado, hoy hay un miembro que no nos acompaña.-  
Todos lo miraron con atención mientras seguía con su comunicado.  
\- Hay ciertos problemas en Demacia que ha de resolver. Pero confío que en una semana todo estará resuelto. Tengo correspondencia de Katarina que me confirma esto.-  
El grupo se quedó en silencio. Y al final alguien inesperado quiso intervenir.  
\- Vas a dejar el futuro de Noxus, y con ello de Zaun, en un miembro de dudosa lealtad hacía su patria. Permíteme que te cuestione Swain.- Comenzó Viktor el debate.  
Vladimir asintió en señal de aprobación, y por una vez Darius estuvo de acuerdo con él, lo cual se vio por la nula objeción de su parte.  
\- Podéis dudar de su lealtad hacía a mí. ¿Pero hacía Noxus?, nunca se ha visto familia más devota a su patria, Katarina no hará nada que pueda perjudicarnos ni tampoco a Zaun, te lo puedo asegurar.-  
El zaunita puso un gesto de contrariedad y negó con la cabeza.  
\- Tenéis todo nuestro apoyo en vuestro pacto, y consecuente expansión, pero si hay indicios de traición y guerra inminente, Zaun no se involucrará. No nos benefician los conflictos.-  
El General iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Sion.  
\- ¡Pues que os den por el culo!- Bufó de manera agresiva.- Putos problemas con Zaun, putos problemas con Demacia. Putos pactos. ¡Matarlos a todos es lo que deberíamos hacer!-  
Swain miró a Sion con furia lo que hizo que éste se callase, o al menos en parte, pues seguía soltando bufidos de frustración de vez en cuando.  
Viktor no hizo ademán alguno de prestar atención al ser inferior que había interferido.  
\- Entiendo.- Complació el noxiano.- Que no queráis apoyarnos si eso es lo que sucede, por ello, no tengo problema alguno si lo hacéis si es que se dan esas circunstancias. Creo que con ello te demuestro cuan seguro estoy de que no va a suceder.-  
El zaunita se quedó pensativo, y asintió sin tener nada más que alegar. El viejo cuervo zanjó la reunión de manera rápida. Y despachó primero a Sion y a Urgot, los cuales parecían ocasionar más problemas de los debidos durante las reuniones e instó a Viktor a que prolongara su estancia por un tiempo en Noxus, pues necesitaba hablar con él.  
Cuando sólo quedaron Darius y Vladimir, el General cambió el hilo del debate.  
\- Sé que ha habido incidencias con Luxanna durante su estancia aquí. Por ello como superior, no, no sólo como superior, también como amigo, de todo corazón, te doy las gracias por haber intercedido, Darius.-  
El guerrero frunció el ceño, no sintiéndose alagado en absoluto por su confesión. Hundió las cejas y respondió.  
\- Entonces supongo que sabrás quién los ha enviado.- Miró al rubio con desprecio, el cual le devolvió la mirada sonriéndole de medio lado.  
\- Vladimir me ha contado sobre todo el incidente. Y créeme es muy extraño.-  
Dicho esto el viejo cuervo le relató al noxiano toda la reunión que anteriormente había tenido con Vladimir. A lo cual Darius tuvo, como era de esperar, algo que objetar.  
\- ¿Y le crees?- Preguntó con furia  
\- Hay pruebas evidentes, de ello. Además estoy muy seguro de que Vladimir es también un fuerte aliado nuestro.- Miró hacia él, quien asintió mostrándole a su superior una sonrisa cortés.  
\- Tuyo.- Apostilló el guerrero.- Es un mago, pudo haber falsificado todo.-  
El rubio iba a intervenir, pero Swain levantó una mano para callarlo.  
\- Yo también soy mago. Puedo saber cuándo algo es real y cuándo no.-  
El guerrero bufó desaprobando la situación, para pasar a quedarse pensativo mientras presionaba un labio contra otro conteniendo su enfado hacia la persona que compartía estancia con él.  
\- Como tú, tengo deseos y ansío la expansión de mi patria. Y no veo nadie mejor que Swain para hacerlo. Creo que debemos cooperar.- Le dijo Vladimir con una sonrisa.  
Darius exageró una sonrisa de cortesía fingida tratando de burlarse de sus maneras. Y le espetó a su superior.  
\- ¿También te contó como quería llevarse a Lux?, ¿te contó que trató de impedir que me entrometiese?, joder, tuve que enfadarme para que desistiera de su puta idea de loco.- Se giró hacia el perjudicado por la reunión- Porque eso es lo que eres un puto demente, esa muchacha hubiera terminado muerta.-  
\- ¿Lux?- Preguntó Swain desconcertado.  
El rubio mostró una sonrisa de picardía, era su momento de entrometerse para sembrar discordia entre ellos. El error del guerrero al nombrarla por su diminutivo le iba a costar caro.  
\- Oh, ¿no te has enterado?, parece que el comandante y la diplomática han forjado una muy buena relación de… “amistad”.- Informó al general el cual miró confuso hacía Darius.  
Éste se levantó de la silla de golpe, señaló a Vladimir y entrando en cólera le espetó.  
\- ¡No te atrevas a joderme, podrás joder a todo Noxus con tu puta falsa sonrisa y tus putos modales fingidos, pero a mí no. Tú no has hecho una puta mierda en lo que llevas aquí por nadie!- Golpeó la mesa encolerizándose cada vez más y se acercó a su contrincante.- Casi te rompo la cabeza una vez, fui compasivo, y eso no sucederá dos veces.-  
\- Basta.- Trató de frenar Swain.  
\- No pienso seguir con esto estando él presente.- Zanjó el guerrero.  
El sanguinario mago soltó una carcajada.  
\- Igual que un niñito pequeño.-  
\- Basta, Vladimir.- Llamó la atención el General.- Espérame fuera, por favor, hablaré contigo más tarde.-  
El rubio asintió e hizo una reverencia de despedida. A Darius le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y de la que se iba le susurró.  
\- Suerte.-  
El guerrero se contuvo el ir tras él, y romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo sin miramientos. Por su bien debía de mantener su compostura. Recordó las palabras de Viktor “¿Tú qué eres?”, era un hombre, quizás no un buen hombre, pero lo era. Era una persona capaz, una persona que se había dejado la piel por su patria, por su hogar, no iba a tirarlo todo por la borda ahora. Y entonces, de la nada, apareció en su mente la sonrisa de la pequeña mujer que lo esperaba fuera. Y recordó las palabras que le había dedicado esa misma mañana “A tu manera eres honesto…Tu cara muestra sinceridad absoluta… Confío en ti porque eres transparente”. Sí, con ella podía ser transparente, pero estaba claro que con el resto del mundo no podía ser así, y ahí radicaba su fallo. Confiaba en Swain, muchísimo, y había compartido mucho camino con él, pero ahora mismo tal y como estaban las cosas, su desconcierto era absoluto. Antiguamente ambos solían estar de acuerdo con el destino de Noxus, y si a Darius no le gustaba una persona en concreto por sus maneras o por intentar poner en peligro todo lo que habían construido se lo comunicaba a su superior quien normalmente le tomaba el consejo y actuaba en consecuencia. Pero esto había cambiado totalmente en los últimos meses y ahora, ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada. Y de nuevo por algún motivo sentía que su patria estaba en peligro, que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y él no se estaba enterando, lo de Vladimir simplemente era el principio.  
Lo más probable es que su honestidad lo llevase a la perdición, su sinceridad absoluta lo encerraría en un camino sin salida y su transparencia lo embarcaría en dirección a la muerte. Volvió a sentirse sólo, con sus espaldas antes cubiertas por un buen y poderoso General, sin embargo ahora completamente descubiertas. No era un político, era un guerrero y quizás un estratega también, pero sólo en el campo de batalla, lo que lo hacía perder ventaja frente a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. “Mera me dijo que no confiase en nadie, y eso haré”, recordó esas palabras de Lux y su mente voló hasta Mera. Empezó a relacionar todo lo que estaba pasando con su repentina aparición en la mente de la pequeña demaciana. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando en Noxus? Sea como fuere tenía que investigar y estar alerta más que nunca.  
También se sentía pesado, y quizás algo triste, pues aquel al que había considerado como un viejo amigo se estaba alejando demasiado como para confiar tan abiertamente en él, y no entendía las razones, aunque sentía que quizás un Darius transparente y honesto le preguntaría sobre la situación, el hombre de ahora quería callarse. Callarse y observar. Antaño, no le importaba matar, no le importaba cortar las cabezas de aquellas personas que osasen entrometerse en una política que él consideraba correcta para la expansión de su patria. Pero ahora, había una pequeña luz que brillaba en su corazón, sentía que debía protegerla y no dejar que nunca se apagase. Así que optó por ser listo y dejar que Swain comenzase la conversación. Éste se levantó para sentarse al lado de su subordinado.  
\- Sé de tus diferencias con Vladimir.-  
\- No son diferencias.- Interrumpió el guerrero.-  
\- Darius… por una vez deja que yo me ocupe de la situación, sin interrupciones.-  
\- Haz lo que quieras.- Le espetó  
Swain le puso una mano en el hombro y le habló casi de una manera fraternal.  
\- Me gustaría contar con tu apoyo.-  
El joven levantó la mirada, primero mirándole con furia, pero contuvo sus emociones. Debía, por una vez en su vida, tratar de ser más avispado que ese viejo. Miró al suelo tratando de fingir que en su interior nada había cambiado, luego le miró a los ojos y le dio unos golpecitos suaves al brazo de su superior el cual reposaba sobre su hombro.  
\- Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, Swain.-  
El viejo curvo lo escudriñó minuciosamente y pareció estar conforme con la respuesta pues le dedicó una sonrisa gentil y pasó al siguiente tema de conversación.  
\- Tengo malas noticias para la chica.- Empezó éste  
Darius lo miró confuso, el General continuó.  
\- Debido a la estancia prolongada de Katarina en Demacia, Luxanna ha de quedarse más tiempo aquí. Diez días para ser exactos. Luego su hermano vendrá a buscarla.-  
El guerrero puso un gesto de desaprobación absoluto. Es verdad que le hubiera gustado que ella se quedase más con él, pero lo que estaba sucediendo no estaba bien, y de nuevo volvió a sentir que todo estaba relacionado, pero también sintió que la chica volvía a estar expuesta al peligro.  
\- Swain, quieren algo de esa mujer, no se el qué, pero aquí no está segura.-  
\- Lo sé. Pero me he encargado de ello, hay un guarda que cuidará de ella.-  
Darius puso una cara de sorpresa.  
\- ¿No se va a quedar conmigo?-  
\- No. Te necesito con tus soldados, ya te has ausentado bastante.-  
\- En la vida me he tomado vacaciones ni nada por el estilo, no pasará nada por unos días más.-  
\- He dicho que no. Hay una persona apta para el trabajo.-  
\- ¿Acaso no te fías de mí?-  
\- No se trata de eso, amigo mío. Necesito a mi ejército puesto a punto para cualquier situación, ahora más que nunca.-  
El guerrero se echó hacía atrás en su silla, negando con la cabeza. Era una de las pocas veces que sentía miedo. Pero no miedo por él, sino por ella, más días en Noxus era una locura para esa chica.  
\- ¿Quién es ese tal guarda?-  
\- No lo conoces, se llama Talon.-  
El joven se tocó la frente, pensativo y preocupado. Trató de identificar ese nombre en su cabeza, pero como bien le había dicho su superior no lo había escuchado nunca. Tenía miles de preguntas, pero preguntar demasiado acerca de la seguridad de la chica, después de las provocaciones de Vladimir sería un error. En resumen, no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Y eso le jodía y mucho. Cuan fácil sería ahora mismo levantarse y empezar a cortar las cabezas de todos aquellos que veía inútiles y perjudiciales para él y para Noxus, como ya había hecho una vez. Pero en aquel tiempo, era más joven y sobre todo tenía menos que perder.  
Swain volvió a cambiar el tema de conversación.  
\- Me gustaría saber, qué pasó exactamente cuando los asesinos trataron de llevarse a la diplomática. ¿Estabas allí no?-  
\- No.- Respondió de manera seca Darius.- Ella sola mató a dos, y al restante lo hirió pero se escapó.- Suspiró preparándose para hablar de su error.- Verás… la dejé un tiempo sola, me diste una copia del pacto errónea, y todo estaba sin planificar…Así que no había planeado nada para mis soldados y tuve que ir…-  
\- Darius.- Interrumpió Swain- Eres un héroe de nuevo, has hecho muchísimo habiendo cuidado de ella, y significa mucho para mí y sobre todo para Noxus. No necesito que lamentes tus decisiones cuando yo no estaba aquí, estoy seguro de que querías obrar de la mejor de las maneras.-  
\- Nunca he sido un héroe, deja de repetirme siempre lo mismo.- Bufó el guerrero  
El viejo cuervo sonrió de medio lado de manera fraternal y le revolvió el pelo a su subordinado el cual se apartó de manera malhumorada.  
\- ¿Hay algo que me puedas decir de los asesinos que no sepa? Como alguna marca en su cara o cómo eran físicamente.-  
\- La chica los quemó hasta los huesos prácticamente.-  
\- Pero, ¿Ni un rastro de algo identificativo?-  
Entonces recordó que llevaba la moneda que había encontrado en uno de los cuerpos en su bolsillo, ésta pareció pesarle ahora que se había acordado de ella. La llevaba consigo desde que la encontró y tenía intenciones de enseñársela a su superior. Pero ya no. Ahora que todo estaba alborotado estaba seguro de su decisión de guardarse esa información para él mismo, al menos hasta que descubriese qué estaba pasando con Mera y con Lux. Salió de su ensimismamiento en segundos para mostrarse con una negativa convincente.  
\- No había nada.- Respondió con sequedad  
Swain frunció el ceño y aunque no estaba convencido de la respuesta de Darius pareció darla por válida, al menos de forma temporal.  
\- ¿Por qué me entregaste esa copia del pacto?- Preguntó el joven casi en un tono de acusación y la verdad no era para menos.  
\- Me equivoqué y te pido disculpas por ello.-  
Mentira. Resonó su propia voz en la cabeza del guerrero, pero no hizo acopio de mostrar tal aflicción así que únicamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.  
\- He de pedirte, si ya hemos acabado, que mandes a la señorita de Demacia pasar. ¿Serías tan amable?-  
El joven asintió con la cabeza y sin más dilación se levantó para llamar a la chica.  
Salió de la sala y se encontró a Lux, charlando con Vladimir, ambos parecían estar tranquilos. Ella a menudo le sonría, como siempre solía hacer y él, como no, devolvía las galanterías, pues eso se le daba muy bien.  
\- ¡Eh!.- La llamó Darius.  
La pequeña demaciana dio un bote en la silla del susto y lo miró sorprendida.  
\- Entra a ver a Swain, te está esperando.- Le dijo éste  
Ella se levantó como un resorte y empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa, esperaba que la reunión fuera bien. Era un pacto importante para ambas naciones y quería hacerlo todo de manera correcta. Cuando ambos estuvieron a la altura, antes de que ella entrara a la sala, el guerrero la tomó del brazo para pararla.  
Lux nunca había visto tal expresión en su cara y si bien no supo descifrarla sentía que una profunda tristeza afligía el corazón del muchacho. Los ojos negros de éste la envolvieron con profundo quebranto y en un susurro le dijo.  
\- Sé inteligente. Ten cuidado.-  
Acto seguido sin esperar respuesta de ella la soltó y se dirigió a las sillas para sentarse a una distancia prudencial de Vladimir. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó.  
La chica entró en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hizo una reverencia a aquél que la recibía el cual respondió del mismo modo y le ofreció asiento.  
\- Vuelvo a pedirle disculpas por hacerla esperar tanto.- Comenzó el viejo cuervo  
\- Oh, no se merecen, de verdad, mi señor.-  
\- Sé que usted proviene de una alta familia de altos modales, ¿sería demasiada indiscreción por mi parte pedir que nos tuteásemos? Siento que se hace más cómodo así.- Le dedicó una sonrisa gentil  
\- Pienso lo mismo, gracias.- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de manera cálida  
\- Bien, iba a explicar la situación, pero tengo una carta de tu hermano aquí mismo, para ti. ¿Prefieres leerla?  
Ella abrió los ojos con emoción y sorpresa, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y asintió varías veces de manera feliz. Swain le entregó la carta sin dilación y ella ávidamente se puso a leer.  
Mi más preciada hermana:  
Espero que me perdones pues mis palabras en esta carta no serán para darte las buenas nuevas que me gustaría darte.  
Una vez más por Demacia, vas a tener que ser paciente y alargar tu estancia en Noxus. Pero no te preocupes, el tiempo pasa rápido y rezo todos los días porque se haga cada vez más fugaz hasta el día que pueda ir a buscarte, al fin, y traerte conmigo a nuestra blanca nación. Sé que mientras lees esto tu corazón se va a sentir pesado y tus emociones querrán desbordarse, por eso, lo siento Lux. Siento haberte pedido que fueras tú en esta misión en lugar de haber ido yo, como se había previsto. Siento que estés pasando por todo esto. Te debo más de una disculpa y ansío con ganas volver a verte para hablar contigo y hacerlo apropiadamente.  
El pacto se llevará acabo estoy seguro, sólo hace falta un poco más de tiempo, pero parece que hay algunas complicaciones aquí, que podremos resolver cuanto antes.  
En tu carta me pedías que no me preocupase por ti, pero sabes que eso no te lo puedo conceder, no sólo estoy preocupado, me aflige el no poder estar contigo. Sabes que eres lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida. Así que por favor sé fuerte, todo saldrá bien.  
Papá y mamá, están bien, ya sabes, discuten demasiado, como cualquier matrimonio de años imagino. Papá es un cabezota y mamá tiene muy mal carácter. Pero esto no es algo que no sepas ya. A las horas de discutir vuelven a estar juntos nuevamente.  
Y por mí no te preocupes, estoy bien, me faltas mucho tú por aquí rondando, incordiándome asiduamente y sonriendo con la luz que te caracteriza.  
Te pido que, a pesar de las circunstancias, sonrías como siempre haces.  
Porque eres mi luz. No lo olvides.  
Te quiere mucho.  
Garen.  
En cuanto acabó de leer miró a Swain, quien esperaba pacientemente a que acabase. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y contuvo sus lágrimas, no veía maduro ponerse a llorar delante del General del Alto mando, pero éste puedo leer, como si de un libro abierto se tratase, a la muchacha de manera muy fácil.  
En cierta manera se compadeció por ella, era tan joven e inocente y allí estaba, forzándose a no temblar con la carta sostenida en sus manos y tratando de mantener su compostura.  
\- ¿P-Puedo quedarme la carta?- Pudo al fin decir la muchacha.  
\- Me temo, que eso no va a poder ser, la necesito como prueba.- Le contestó el viejo cuervo más gentil que nunca.  
Ella asintió. Era lógico después de todo. Con desdicha se la entregó de nuevo al General. La expresión de la pequeña chica era triste y afligida y aunque trataba de dar su esfuerzo por mostrarse bien, estaba claro que al menos hoy no iba a ser posible, pues sus ojos húmedos predecían que de un momento a otro se iba a echar a llorar.  
Como el hombre había predicho sabía que la chica al leer la carta se sentiría mal, pero mintió al decirle que necesitaba la carta. Tenía otra oficial del propio Jarvan III. Pero sabía que dársela a la chica no le ayudaría a acercarse a ella y ahora que había conseguido su tristeza y por ende que bajase su guardia, era hora de actuar para acercarse a ella y consolarla en su aflicción.  
Se levantó de su silla, se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa fraternal.  
\- No te preocupes, muchacha, me encargaré de que no te falte de nada. Además hay un chico que te protegerá muy bien. Y bueno, Noxus puede ser un buen lugar para hacer algo de turismo, sé que es muy distinta a Demacia, pero tiene su encanto. ¿No crees?-  
Ella asintió con la cabeza aspirando fuerte por su nariz y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Él le dio un par de golpecitos suaves en su brazo.  
\- Puedes venir a mi casa algún día de estos. ¿Te gusta el té?-  
\- Sí, mucho.- Contestó sonriente mientras se frotaba la nariz, la cual estaba empezando a enrojecerse.  
\- De todos mis viajes siempre traigo té como recuerdo. ¡Me encanta el té!- Dijo el viejo de manera vivaracha.- Y acabo de regresar de Jonia. Allí el té debe de ser bendecido por los mismos Dioses. ¡Es el mejor!-  
Lux soltó una risilla y su pesadez se difuminó para volver a ser la misma chica brillante que había entrado en la sala.  
\- Entonces… ¿No será Darius quien…?-  
\- No.- interrumpió él.- Hay un chaval que trabaja muy bien de esto, no te preocupes por nada.-  
Ella trató de no volver a mostrarse triste. Pero la noticia de que tampoco iba a estar con el guerrero no le gustaba en absoluto, pues si algo bueno tenía quedarse en Noxus era poder estar más tiempo con él.  
\- ¿Cuántos días serán?.-  
\- Si todo va bien, diez días.- Le sonrió de forma fraternal.- Iré a visitarte si no te ocasiona mucha molestia.-  
\- Oh, sería un honor.- Ella le mostró una sonrisa cálida.  
\- Ves. Ya tienes un par de planes en tu lista de hacer en Noxus. Venir a mi casa y hacerme un hueco para mi visita.-  
La verdad era, que si bien había desconfiado al principio de ese hombre, ahora mismo se sentía algo más cercana a su hogar. Swain prácticamente le recordaba a su abuelo, quien ahora descansaba en paz y al cual echaba de menos. Había visto como el General, sin ser necesario, se había preocupado por ella e incluso animado. Era un hombre bueno, era gentil y muy amable, parecía que Darius no se equivocaba tanto como ella creía. Aun así esperaría a ver como se desenvolvían las cosas, pues sólo lo conocía desde hacía minutos.  
Él se levantó, tratando de simular torpeza, pues también había notado que Lux sería el tipo de chica que se compromete a ayudar a una persona débil. Caminó hacía su bastón de manera lenta. La chica se levantó rápidamente y fue a alcanzárselo por él.  
Swain sonrió de manera maliciosa para sí. No se había equivocado. Era fácil leer los movimientos de la pequeña demaciana.  
Agarró el bastón que la muchacha le tendió y le hizo gesto con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Ella lo imitó.  
\- Te acompañaré hasta la nueva casa, la cual compartirás con quien he destinado para protegerte.- Pausó para mirarla de forma gentil.- Tiene un bonito jardín y está a las afueras de Noxus. Es una zona ideal para pasear.-  
Ella le sonrió como agradecimiento para pasar a quedarse pensativa. Diez días allí y no podría ver a Darius. Preguntar por él sería seguramente una estupidez, no quería hacer notar su excesivo interés en la vida del guerrero. Así que optó por guardar silencio.  
Ambos salieron de la estancia, para reunirse con quienes esperaban en el pasillo. Darius posó la mirada en ella de manera fugaz y en cuanto vio sus ojos llorosos y su nariz rojiza frunció el ceño de manera malhumorada.  
Swain le hizo un gesto al guerrero y a Lux para que se adelantasen hacia la salida, ellos hicieron caso y caminaron a la par hasta ella. Apenas se miraban y el silencio incómodo decía absolutamente todo sobre lo que allí dentro se había hablado. No tenían opción a decirse a nada, tampoco a mostrarse afligidos el uno por el otro.  
El General y Vladimir los seguían a unos pocos pasos de distancia.  
\- Investigaré sobre este asunto y te mantendré informado.- Zanjó el viejo cuervo.  
El rubio se pasó la lengua por la comisura del labio y contestó en voz baja.  
\- ¿No has sentido nada cuando estabas con la chica, Swain?-  
El anciano lo miró sorprendido para gesticular una sonrisa maliciosa.  
\- Sí. Lo he sentido.-  
\- A menudo, me cuesta concentrarme cuando estoy con ella. Sus venas claman el poder de las naciones. Jamás he sentido algo así.-  
\- Se llama, querido amigo, magia primigenia.-  
Vladimir lo miró con sorpresa para luego posar sus ojos en la chica que tenía delante.  
No mediaron palabra hasta la salida del Alto Mando. Allí Vladimir se despidió con cortesía. Darius, quien no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, optó por no mostrar emoción alguna hacía la mujer que deseaba. Se despidió como siempre solía hacerlo, de manera seca y caminó unos pocos metros en dirección opuesta a ellos.  
Antes de irse la chica lo miró con pesadez y su tristeza era evidente. Estaba claro que la que más estaba sufriendo por ambas naciones era ella. El guerrero se sentía sumamente impotente ante el desarrollo de la situación. Éste se giró para echar un último vistazo a la pequeña mujer y a Swain el cual la acompañaba en su camino.  
Sintió que debía actuar como lo había hecho con Vladimir, ir tomarla del brazo y llevársela sin explicación alguna. Pero el General era el General y hacer tal cosa acabaría en la muerte de ambos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde? ¿Por qué importaba ahora tanto la muerte y la vida cuando nunca le importó en absoluto? Por un instante se sintió débil y carente de poder alguno. Y se empezó a dar cuenta que, lo que había construido únicamente parecía importarle a él mismo. No había señal alguna de que Noxus importase a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Swain, al menos ahora no. Se miró las manos. Cuanta gente había pasado por ellas, arrebatándoles la vida, para ahora volver al mismo punto en el que estaba cuando aquella pesadilla había empezado. No podía volver a repetirse la misma historia.  
Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba que las cosas se desarrollasen de forma pacífica.


	17. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más gracias por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo. Sois geniales de verdad, me animáis muchísimo a seguir ❤. Os estoy sumamente agradecida también por ayudarme a crear esta historia, porque sois vosotros/as los que me dáis la inspiración para seguir con ella. 
> 
> Os quiere mucho, muchísimo Yhoshi!!! ❤❤❤❤

 

 

 

Ambos caminaban bajo la cálida mañana soleada. Swain tenía muchos temas de conversación, era una persona muy versada y parecía también gustarle muchas cosas que a Lux le gustaban. Hablaron de autores favoritos, de relatos, de historiadores y leyendas prácticamente perdidas en el olvido que ellos daban vida a través de sus placenteras lecturas. Hablaron de piezas musicales, de obras de teatro e incluso de vestimenta galante. Era increíble lo fácil que era conversar con aquel instruido señor.

Llegada a la mitad del camino el General se cansó y fingió un poco de fatiga. Mostró un gesto amable y se disculpó con la pequeña chica que lo acompañaba.

-Discúlpame, siento interrumpir nuestra divertida conversación, pero he de pedir un poco de tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Estos huesos ya no son lo que eran.-  
-Oh, no hay problema. Sólo espero que no haya sido inconveniente el haberme acompañado, no quiero ser retraso de sus tareas.-

Él le sonrió con gentileza.

-Mis tareas pueden esperar un poquito, ¡yo también necesito disfrutar de la vida y me lo estoy pasando muy bien!- dijo de manera vivaracha a lo que Lux respondió con una risita.

Acto seguido la chica se acercó a él le hizo un reverencia con la cabeza a modo de permiso para ayudarle a lo que el hombre accedió imitándola. Ella le cogió por el brazo y sostuvo un poco del peso de Swain para ayudarle a caminar. Éste rio para sus adentros, estaba resultando ser tan sumamente fácil acercarse a ella…

-Jericho Swain.- Dijo de manera casi emotiva. La muchacha le miró desconcertada.- Así es como me llamo, aunque siempre me llaman Swain, pero mi gente más cercana me llama Jericho.-

Ella se sorprendió ante el gesto tan abierto del General y asintió mientras sus mofletes se sonrosaban.

-A mí mis amigos me llaman Lux.-

Justo cuanto terminó de decir la frase el viejo cuervo se quedó durante unos instantes pensativo. Tal y como Darius se había referido a ella, sin embargo se obligó a quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no le parecía que una amistad entre él y la demaciana fuera posible. ¿Darius? ¿El hombre que había descuartizado a miles de demacianos? ¿Aquél que había levantado su hacha contra hombres, mujeres y niños sin conciencia alguna y aquella chica? No, era completamente imposible.

Le lanzó una mirada gentil a su compañera y continuaron su camino. Ya cerca de su destino, trató con suma delicadeza de sonsacarle algún resquicio de información.

-Sé que no querrás recordar tu enfrentamiento con los asesinos que te atacaron, pero en respuesta a que estés más protegida me serviría cualquier dato que pudieras darme de ellos. Si encuentro a aquellos que han estado detrás de eso, tendrán un juicio justo, el cual, opino yo, que no se merecen.- Acabó con duras palabras lo que hizo que la chica se tomase muy en serio su petición.

-Pues…me gustaría ayudar en ello, de veras, pero iban tapados completamente, y cuando me atacaron todo pasó muy deprisa.- Puso una expresión triste.- Traté de ayudar a uno, pero Darius me obligó a parar… luego me desmayé por el veneno y lo último que recuerdo es a Darius llevándome en brazos…-

-Es muy buen hombre ¿Verdad?-

Preguntó el viejo cuervo de manera convincente pero no creyéndose sus propias palabras. Sin embargo para su sorpresa la chica asintió feliz de aquella pregunta retórica. ¿Era que simplemente no sabía nada o de verdad creía que ese hombre era alguien de buena personalidad? ¿Desde cuándo el guerrero no despertaba terror en aquellos que lo miraban? Sin embargo esa chica parecía ser distinta cuando se trataba de él.

-Me ayudó mucho en mi estancia aquí.- Continuó ésta.- También ha pagado a una chica para que pusiera protección en la casa hasta que volvieses de Jonia. Creo que tiene mucha devoción por su trabajo.- La muchacha sonrió al General el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Era sólo eso, y tenía que serlo. Trabajo.

Aunque quería seguir dialogando con su acompañante, pues sentía que podía seguir obteniendo información de ella, ya habían llegado prácticamente a su destino.

En la lejanía se divisaban unas pequeñas casas, distanciadas las unas de las otras por unos pocos metros. Todas eran iguales, al menos por fuera. Tenían un tejado en pico muy pronunciado, su estructura era prácticamente de madera la cual estaba pintada de un blanco, algo desgastado por el paso del tiempo. A Lux le recordaba a las pequeñas casas de aldeanos que poblaban las afueras de Demacia. En el piso de abajo había un pequeño saliente de cristal que iluminaba muy bien la casa. Y aunque tenían dos pisos eran de un tamaño considerablemente pequeño. Cada casa tenía una valla exterior de media altura e igualmente de madera pintada de blanco. Aunque Lux no podía ver la parte trasera de la casa, se intuía un jardín trasero, tal y como Swain le había dicho, el cual se accedía por un pequeño y estrecho caminito de césped.

Era un lugar apartado, que desembocaba en un parquecillo boscoso con un pequeño lago en el centro. La carretera parecía algo ajada y el pavimento estaba muy suelto en ciertas zonas. La verdad que era un lugar tranquilo y pacífico, y a la pequeña muchacha le entraron muchas ganas de entrar en el pequeño bosquecillo para poder explorarlo, pero parecía que eso tendría que esperar.

Apoyado en la valla se encontraba un hombre de figura esbelta y grácil, Lux podía intuir que era un hombre por la altura y por la anchura de sus hombros, pero no había nada más que le indicase que estaba en lo cierto con sus conjeturas, pues aquella figura iba tapada de la cabeza a los pies. Llevaba prendas oscuras algo entalladas a su cuerpo, el cual recubría con una gran capa negra. Tampoco pudo, al menos desde la distancia a la que estaba, divisar la cara, así que esperó un poco a llegar a donde estaba aquel hombre para poder fijarse mejor.

Talon se fijó en cómo aquella a la que tenía que custodiar caminaba sosteniendo el brazo del General para ayudarle. Entrecerró los ojos durante un instante y se dio cuenta en el momento que no sería más que una estrategia para camelar a la muchacha, Swain nunca necesitó ayuda alguna para caminar por sí mismo. Pero no le dio importancia, la política no le interesaba, cumpliría las peticiones de Katarina a la perfección y se desentendería del asunto. Mientras el viejo cuervo estuviera quitecito en aquellos diez días poco le importaba lo demás.

Cuando Swain y Lux llegaron a la altura de Talon el General se adelantó a hablar.

-Bueno, pues aquí estamos.- Sonrió a ambos de manera gentil, pero su sonrisa sólo fue devuelta por la muchacha.- Esta es Luxanna, Lux para los amigos ¿verdad?- añadió de manera vivaracha, a lo cual la chica respondió asintiendo con la cabeza de manera feliz.- Y este es Talon.-

Soltó su brazo del agarre de la muchacha para que ésta se acercase a tenderle la mano al joven que allí esperaba. Y lo hizo, con cuidado tendió su mano, el grácil chaval allí presente se quedó mirándola durante un rato y luego levantó su mirada hacia Swain, quién alzó las cejas en señal de que accediese a tenderle la mano. Talon estiró su mano enguantada y estrechó la cálida mano de la chica. Aunque no mostraba emoción alguna de agrado o de desagrado, la verdad era que no le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto el contacto físico con el resto de personas, pero había veces que tendría que aguantarse y saltarse su propia y escrupulosa norma.

Mientras se estrechaban la mano, Lux alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de él. Era una figura siniestra, apenas se podía imaginar la forma del chico, ni tampoco el aspecto de su cara, pues éste se mantenía completamente cubierto con una máscara que llegaba hasta el puente de su nariz y la capucha que llevaba puesta dejaba, de milagro, entrever sus ojos. Éstos llamaron mucho la atención de la pequeña demaciana, cuan espeluznante podía ser aquella persona, pero ¿cómo podía ser sin embargo que sus ojos llevasen la fuerza de la mismísima luz del Sol?. Notó como el chico rápidamente apartaba su mirada de la de ella, y la muchacha intuyó que él parecía no estar cómodo con la situación, así que para no molestar, se apartó un poquito dejando algo de distancia entre ellos.

Swain se despidió de la pequeña mujer, recordándole que le debía una visita para continuar con su conversación interrumpida por las circunstancias. Ella asintió de manera alegre. Esta vez el viejo cuervo en lugar de inclinarse para finalmente partir, le tocó la cabeza de manera fraternal y le sonrió. La verdad era que Lux estaba muy feliz de poder haberle conocido, y no tenía más que buenos pensamientos hacia el vivaracho General, se sentía incluso afortunada de haber podido intercambiar tales buenos momentos con él.

Acto seguido la muchacha se acercó al joven que allí veía la escena mostrando paciencia e indiferencia. O al menos eso creía ella, ya que los ropajes que lo tapaban hacían difícil intuir algo acerca de ese chico.

Éste cuando la vio lista para entrar en la casa, se giró para abrir la valla y entrar primero. A la puerta de la casa había dos guardias vigilantes, portaban una gran armadura, una espada y un gran y redondo escudo con el símbolo noxiano en el centro. En cuanto vieron que Talon y Lux iban a pasar se apartaron e hicieron un saludo con la cabeza, el chico no respondió a las formas, pero la muchacha sí, la cual los imitó de manera cortés.

La puerta era muy resistente, parecía ser de metal por la pesadez de la misma, y el basto metal estaba recubierto con madera pulida y brillante, lo que la hacía sólida y bonita a la vez.

El joven abrió las diversas cerraduras que tenía aquel portón y entraron en la casa. Éste no mediaba palabra con la chica, ni tampoco se molestaba en mirarla, si bien era cierto que tenía como trabajo cuidarla, más allá de eso tampoco estaba interesado en ella, ni en lo que portaba como parte de la política noxiana-demaciana. De hecho había cosas que había dejado a medias por hacerle el favor a Katarina,  lo cual le parecía un incordio tener que frenar sus planes por hacer  un trabajo tan vulgar como era el de ser un guardaespaldas.

Lux observó la pequeña casa posando con delicadeza su mirada sobre cada rincón. Aquel lugar era muchísimo más pequeño que su casa en Demacia, pero también era bastante más pequeño que la casa de Darius. Se sintió un poco claustrofóbica, pero se le pasó en cuanto pensó, con la positividad que le caracterizaba, que a su modo era acogedora.

La entrada era una salita y una cocina juntas, pues estaban ambas estancias pegadas la una a la otra separadas tan solo por un murillo que hacía de mesa de cocina. Ésta era muy pequeñita, rodeada de azulejos blanquecinos tenía lo imprescindible para vivir allí. Y la pequeña salita de estar sólo disponía de un par de sofás y unas pequeñas estanterías que contenían algunas carpetas y libretas llenas de folios. La pequeña chica se empezó a preguntar que guardarían allí de manera curiosa mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Había unas escaleras que subían al piso de arriba, pero antes de subir miró a Talon el cual la examinaba a ratos de manera curiosa y le preguntó.

-Disculpe… ¿puedo subir al piso de arriba?- Sus palabras sonaron con más temor de lo que ella había imaginado. La verdad era que el chico no le causaba mucha confianza y… por la luz, sólo había pasado una hora y ya echaba muchísimo de menos a Darius.  
-Esta no es mi casa.- Habló por fin su compañero. Su voz era tranquila, no podría decir que fuese grave, era más bien… neutra y a veces se rasgaba en según qué sílabas.

La manera de hablar de él le resultó sumamente extraña, pues no tildaba de emoción alguna sus palabras, lo que hacía difícil el saber si lo que decía era positivo o negativo.  Supuso que significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera, aunque no estaba segura, así que con la guardia aun alta hacia su compañero subió las escaleras.

Examinó el pequeño pasillo que desembocaba en tan sólo dos puertas. Una era un baño bastante pequeño, el cual disponía de lo imprescindible y la otra era una habitación. Entró en ella y dejó sus cosas encima de una de las camas, pues había dos lechos individuales ataviados de finas mantas separados únicamente por una mesilla de noche. Había una cómoda y un pequeño armario de una madera blanquecina perfectamente barnizada y pulida. De las puertas y cajones de éstos pendían doradas manillas con forma de aro. La estancia era bonita y luminosa, pero como todo lo que había en esa casa, no es que fuera muy grande.

Se fijó que al lado de la otra cama en el suelo de madera había apoyada una pequeña mochila oscura y comprendió. ¿Iban a dormir en la misma habitación? Swain ya le había dicho que compartiría casa con quién él había designado para protegerla, y no parecía que aquella morada tuviera más dormitorios.

Se giró para ir a preguntarle y en cuanto se dio la vuelta se encontró de frente con él. Los brazos del muchacho estaban cruzados, parecía que esperaba a que la chica allí presente se apartase, cosa que hizo de un salto pues se había asustado ante la sigilosa presencia del chico.

Él pasó hacía el final del dormitorio sin mediar palabra, cogió su pequeña mochila y se la cargó al hombro, luego procedió a salir de la estancia pero la muchacha lo detuvo tratando de coger su manga con algo de temor. No llegó a conseguirlo, la reacción de Talon fue fugaz, apartó su brazo antes de que Lux llegase si quiera a rozarlo y la miró sin emoción alguna.

-Ah…Perdón- Logró decir ella con nerviosismo.- Sólo quería preguntar si vamos a dormir los dos en este mismo cuarto.-

-Sí.- Afirmó sin más, ante lo cual la muchacha frunció un poco el ceño pensativa. Él escudriñó la expresión de ella y continuó.- Pero si eso te ocasiona algún problema dormiré en la sala de estar.-

Ella negó con la cabeza. No le parecía justo que él tuviera que dormir de manera incómoda por su culpa así que intentó negociar.

-No…no me siento cómoda durmiendo con… bueno…-

-No hay problema, dormiré abajo.- Interrumpió el chico

-Pero tampoco veo justo que tenga que ser usted el que deba de dormir en el sofá, así que si le parece bien, podríamos turnarnos.-

La verdad que la proposición de ella le había pillado por sorpresa, no sabía si le gustaba o le disgustaba. Él por supuesto prefería dormir en una cama, pero tampoco le importaba tener que dormir en otro sitio, pues había dormido en lugares húmedos y horribles y nunca se había quejado.

-Como quieras.- Dijo tan solo.

Y acto seguido se giró para bajar las escaleras e irse de la casa. La pequeña chica lo siguió cual patito chiquito seguía a su madre, y cuando le vio abrir la puerta para irse, de manera curiosa preguntó con sorpresa.

-¿Se va?-

-Sí.-

-¿A dónde?- Ante esa pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, el muchacho siguió abriendo la cerraduras de aquel portón. Ella continuó curioseando.- Hmm, ¿Tardará en volver?- Él la ignoraba por completo.- ¿Puedo, entonces, ir al parque que hay al final del camino?-

Ante la última pregunta Talon se giró la miró de manera severa y le contestó.

-Saldrás de la casa cuando yo esté contigo, mientras tanto te quedarás aquí. Si ocurre algún problema consulta a los guardias que hay aquí fuera. No tendrán problema en atenderte.- Aunque el tono del chico no era brusco, tampoco era amable y no podía averiguar si el mero hecho de estar con ella le perturbaba, le agradaba o simplemente le daba igual.

-Entonces- Volvió ella a requerir.- ¿Cuándo volverá?-  
-Pronto.- Dijo él saliendo de la vivienda dejándola a ella atrás cerrando la puerta.

La muchacha resopló y miró al interior de la pequeña morada. No parecía haber nada con qué entretenerse y aunque el chico se acababa de ir ya estaba empezando a aburrirse.

* * *

 

 

Darius llegó al mercado central de Noxus, al ser casi medio día había varios puestos que estaban cerrados. Era un mercado que abría avanzado el día, pero eso no le importó para acudir a él. No buscaba provisiones sino información.

Su imponente figura ataviada aun con su armadura se movía esquivando la gente que paseaba por las calles, hasta que llegó a la tienda de Mera. Antes de entrar se quedó un rato mirando el exterior y los alrededores de la tienda. Sólo había los pocos puestos de dudosa legalidad que siempre estaban allí y una mujer anciana pidiendo limosna en una esquina. El guerrero ya conocía a esa mujer pues siempre solía pedir en ese lugar.

Se acercó a la puerta de la tienda y se agachó un poco para escudriñar a través del cristal de la misma si había algo dentro que le indicase que allí había alguien, pero si ese era el caso no lo parecía en absoluto.

Trató de abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada. Llamó a la misma. No obtuvo respuesta. Frunció el ceño y resopló. En fin, si al final resultaba que todo estaba bien no tendría problema en pagarle a la dueña de la tienda, así que posicionó su codo de manera que la armadura que portaba lo cubriese del golpe, y golpeó el cristal que se quebró sin mucho esfuerzo por parte de Darius. Quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta para adentrarse en el establecimiento.

Miró analizando el interior por completo y su intuición empezó a decirle que aunque todo estaba en orden, algo iba mal. Se fijó en el mostrador de cristal donde se exponían piedras de diversos tamaños y colores. Sonrió para sus adentros, ya le había tocado pagar por aquel mostrador antes. La primera vez que lo hicieron, apoyó a Mera contra aquella superficie de manera tan brusca que el fino cristal rompió sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Suspiró, aquella tienda le traía muchos recuerdos, la verdad era que, la forma en la que ellos dos se empezaron a conocer el uno al otro era únicamente a través del sexo. Cada cual tenía sus perversiones y ambos cedían el uno por el otro. Mera fue especial, no había ataduras con ella, ni compromisos, algo que en su momento le gustó de sobremanera. Era bonita y salvaje, mientras ambos se complaciesen el uno al otro todo estaba bien. Y aquel establecimiento decía ser como ella era, extraño, su decoración era un poco espeluznante pero intrigante y no había orden alguno en la posición de las cosas, tal y como Mera deseaba así se quedaba.

Una punzada en su ser le despertó de sus recuerdos para instarle a investigar. Así que se dio un paseo por el local mirando las estanterías y recordando más momentos con ella.

La primera vez que se vieron fue en una posada cerca del mercado. El hombre festejaba con sus soldados y la chica ya le había echado el ojo, él lo sabía y no tardaron en juntarse para beber juntos. No intercambiaron muchas palabras, simplemente brindaban por tonterías y lo siguiente que recordaba era el estar con ella en la tienda.

A los pocos días él se volvió a dejar caer por aquella posada y aunque iba con la esperanza de encontrarla, algo le decía que era prácticamente imposible que en un momento concreto se volviesen a reunir con lo grande que era Noxus. Darius sabía dónde estaba la tienda de la chica pero era demasiado orgulloso para personarse allí y preguntarle al menos su nombre. Aun así, como por arte de magia, se volvieron a encontrar y ella le dijo lo mismo que él pensaba “ _Sólo vine para poder encontrarme contigo”_. No hicieron falta más palabras, volvieron a acostarse y esta vez ella lo invitó a pasarse por su local siempre que quisiera. Y así lo hizo.

Nunca se enamoraron el uno del otro y eso era… era…reconfortante y liviano. Pero a pesar de ello, Darius sentía un cariño especial por Mera, aunque sus sentimientos no eran de amor, sí que había vivido buenos momentos junto a ella y la sensación de que algo iba mal le hacía sentirse algo pesado y preocupado.

Al no ver nada en la parte delantera del local, pasó a su zona trasera, donde ambos también habían vivido muchos momentos juntos. Y ante lo que vio su expresión se quedó por completo desencajada.

Aquello era un completo desastre. Las cajas que guardaba allí estaban todas tiradas, había un escritorio y una silla volcados y un armario completamente ajado. Las paredes y el suelo estaban manchados de sangre. La escena era dantesca y estaba claro que pasara lo que pasase no había nada bueno en ello.

El guerrero se quedó completamente petrificado por unos instantes. Todo su ser le decía que aquella sangre era de Mera. Joder, si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso a Lux, quizás…quizás. Paró sus negativos pensamientos, no sabía si aquella sangre era de ella o  no, no podía decir con certeza si estaba muerta o viva. No sabía nada y precisamente por eso estaba allí.

Poniéndose en lo peor intentó colocarse de manera que las marcas de sangre cuadrasen con su posición para recrear de alguna manera la escena que allí se había vivido. Aunque sólo era una especie de simulacro no pasaba nada por intentarlo y eso hizo. Llegó a la conclusión de que eran varios asaltantes, se apoyó cerca de la mancha de sangre de la pared imaginándose en combate y luego se tumbó al  suelo. Así debió ser, ahí quién fuera había tumbado a su oponente. Darius se tumbó también para seguir analizando la escena. En el suelo el charco de sangre se abría dejando un gran hueco seco en el centro. Había sido un golpe en la cabeza, puso su cabeza en posición y miró hacía donde estaba el armario pues todo le indicaba que así había caído el cuerpo, y se fijó que había un pequeño papel debajo de éste. Inmediatamente lo cogió y leyó aquellas letras sangrientas _“Mátame”_. ¿Qué?, ¿qué demonios significaba eso?, ¿era un mensaje de Mera?, ¿se lo pedía a él?, ¿acaso ella esperaba que la fuera a buscar? Ese mensaje sólo lo desconcertó aún más.

Investigó por la sala pero no había nada que le esclareciese más el asunto. Aunque estuvo mucho tiempo allí encerrado buscando, por más que lo intentase no había ninguna pista.

Con resignación volvió a la parte delantera de la tienda y se encontró con la anciana que pedía asiduamente en la esquina cercana del local. El guerrero frunció el ceño y le dijo.

-No puedes estar aquí, está cerrado.-

La mujer posó sus ojos lechosos por el paso de los años en los oscuros ojos del muchacho sin contestar. Mantuvo su mirada unos instantes y luego miró la mano con la que Darius sostenía el papel ensangrentado que allí había encontrado. Señaló hacia él y lentamente movió sus labios. Al principio el hombre no escuchó nada, empezó a pensar que esa mujer estaba ya senil por su vejez y justo cuando le iba a hacer un gesto para que se fuera su voz sonó de manera débil.

-L-L-Lu- Lux- Luxanna.-

El guerrero abrió los ojos sorprendido se acercó a la anciana la cogió bruscamente por los hombros y le espetó.

-¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?-

Ésta lo miró sin expresión alguna y volvió a repetir.

-Luxanna.-

-¡Joder!.- Dijo Darius perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Respóndeme!, ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?

Los ojos de la mujer parecieron cambiar durante unos breves instantes y donde había una mirada blanquecina y llena de cataratas, se mostró un iris azul como el mismísimo hielo…azul… como los ojos de Mera. Con una fuerza increíble para la edad de aquella mujer le agarró un brazo y le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Mátame, Darius, mátame.-  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Mera?, ¿Qué cojones está pasando?-

Zarandeó un poco a la mujer y ésta pareció despertar de su trance, la mirada de la anciana se levantó con incredulidad y pánico hacia el hombre que la sujetaba. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a gritar.

-¡Piedad por favor, no me mate, por favor!-  
-¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?, ¿cómo sabes lo que había escrito en el papel?- Insistió el guerrero.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Qué papel?, no sé de qué me habla por favor, yo…no entiendo nada…-

Y el hombre comprendió y a la vez no comprendió nada. Decepcionado soltó a la mujer la cual trató de correr hacia la salida de la tienda tan rápido como sus envejecidos huesos podían.

Mera le había hablado, de alguna forma, era ella, pero qué hacer con lo poco que tenía…

Salió de la tienda dándole vueltas a lo que acaba de pasar. Se volvió a fijar en los puestos que había cercanos y pensó, con el desastre que había dentro del local, si de algún modo se habían llevado a la muchacha, tenían que haber hecho un estruendo increíble dada la violencia con la que aquella sala había quedado pintada.

Se acercó a los tenderetes y antes de llegar allí los hombres que los atendían pusieron un cartel haciendo referencia a que estaban cerrados. A Darius le dio igual, sabía que no despertaba buen sentimiento entre la gente, pero había venido en busca de pruebas y no pararía hasta llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Ey.- Le dijo a uno de los hombrecillos mercantes.

Éste no le respondió siguió a lo suyo tratando de alejarse del guerrero cuanto podía.

-Joder, te hablo a ti.- Le dijo poniéndole una mano encima del hombro

El vendedor se giró y ceñudo le dijo.

-Está cerrado.-  
-Me importa un bledo tu tienda.- Le espetó el comandante.- ¿qué ha pasado ahí?- Señaló al establecimiento de Mera.  
-No lo sé.-  
-Conoces a la dueña.- Afirmó el guerrero.  
-No.  
-No me toques los cojones, conoces a la dueña y sabes qué coño ha pasado ahí dentro.-  
-He dicho que no sé nada.-

Darius perdió la paciencia tenía ganas de aplastar a ese hombrecillo como un gusano bajo sus pies pero se contuvo. Antes de que pudiera volver a increparle, los otros dos hombres que estaban allí empezaron con algo de temor a defender a su amigo.

-En estos puestos hay turnos, no siempre estamos nosotros aquí.-

-¿Te crees que soy gilipollas? Tú me conoces a mí y yo os conozco a los tres, llevo tiempo viniendo a esa tienda como para saber que siempre estáis aquí.-

Visto que no dio resultado la intervención de ese último hombre, los tres se pusieron a la defensiva lo que le indicó al guerrero que sí que habían visto u oído algo. Uno de los hombres, el más mayor de ellos le respondió con rencor.

-Aunque supiéramos algo jamás responderemos ante el asesino de Noxus.-

Darius sonrió de medio lado y con un movimiento rápido cogió al hombre del cuello y lo alzó un poco dejándolo prácticamente apoyado sobre sus punteras. Éste se quejaba adolorido por el agarre tratando de soltarse. Los otros dos miraban totalmente temerosos. ¿Qué haría, lo mataba allí mismo?, ¿Y luego qué? Al final volvería a casa sin nada y con las manos llenas de sangre. Tragó saliva, empezó a pensar en Lux, en sus labios, en su sonrisa, en su mirada cálida y poco a poco comenzó a calmarse. Soltó el cuello del hombre y mirándolo despectivamente se giró para irse. Los amigos de éste lo ayudaron inmediatamente a recomponerse.

Darius no sabía qué narices estaba pasando, y el haber investigado aquella zona sólo lo había llevado a estar más confuso aún.

Esos hombres sabían algo y necesitaba que hablasen, pero estaba claro por cómo lo miraban que éstos sentían un profundo odio hacía él. No les culpaba, pues él mismo se consideraba un cabronazo. “ _El asesino de Noxus_ ”, se repitió a sí mismo, tenía que reconocer que aquél que había pronunciado esas palabras ante su presencia tenía agallas.

* * *

 

Vaya total y completo aburrimiento. En esa casa no había absolutamente nada que hacer. La pequeña chica rubia se había tumbado un poco en el sofá, acabó durmiéndose durante un par de horas, y aun no había rastro de su compañero de casa. “ _Pronto_ ”, le había dicho él antes de partir, ella empezaba a desanimarse, no parecía siquiera que fuera a regresar en el día.

Resopló molesta por la situación y se quedó otro rato más mirando el interior de la morada. Se acercó a las estanterías que contenían carpetas con folios, cogió las que estaban en la zona más baja del estante, se sentó al sofá y comenzó a leer.

Eran únicamente los nombres y apellidos de la gente que ya había estado antes en aquella vivienda. Como no tenía nada más que hacer comenzó a leerlos. Cuando había algún apellido o nombre extraño se paraba a analizarlo y si le hacía gracia soltaba una pequeña risilla.

Hizo lo mismo con varias carpetas hasta que tuvo que avanzar a un estante algo más alto. No llegaba muy bien a coger aquellos archivadores así que dio unos pequeños saltitos para cogerlos y con la torpeza que le caracterizaba lo único que consiguió fue que las carpetas cayesen al suelo abriéndose de par en par. Ella aun de puntillas suspiró ante el desorden que había provocado, alzó la mirada para ver si algún archivador más estaba pendiente de caer y justo cuando miró hacia arriba una baraja de naipes noxiana cayó golpeándole en la frente para después impactar contra el suelo.

Se quejó un poco del golpe mientras se reía por todo lo allí acontecido. Recogió los papeles y con cuidado trató de colocarlos de nuevo en los estantes. Después recogió la baraja de cartas, las sacó de su cartón y comenzó a mirarlas. Los naipes noxianos eran iguales a los demacianos, algunos símbolos centrales cambiaban pero por lo demás todo era igual. Tenían su número en la esquina superior derecha e inferior izquierda.

Contenta de su nuevo descubrimiento comenzó a jugar con ellos en solitario. Pero al rato comenzó a aburrirse de nuevo. Así que tuvo una idea. Además era una idea genial.

Se acercó a la puerta de la entrada e intentó abrirla sin resultado. Se fijó que había un colgador de llaves prácticamente al lado del portón. Con cuidado abrió el pequeño cajetín y vio un juego de llaves colgado. Sonrió triunfal ante le perspicacia que había tenido husmeando por ahí. Cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta con cautela.

Los dos guardias la vieron aparecer, se pusieron rígidos y le hicieron un saludo con la cabeza.

Uno de los guardias era rubio y alto y sus pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de la boca y ojos denotaban que era de mediana edad. El otro, de pelo castaño y rasgos redondos era algo más joven.

La muchacha dejó la puerta abierta, pasó a colocarse de un salto en frente de ellos y les enseñó la baraja con emoción.

-¿Os apetece jugar? Tiene que ser duro estar ahí de pie tantas horas.-

Ambos la miraron y luego se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa. El soldado de más edad le contestó.

-Estamos de servicio, señorita.-

-Oh, puede llamarme Lux.- Le sonrió de manera gentil y continuó.- Pero vuestro servicio consiste en vigilarme a mí ¿no es así?, y si estoy aquí delante jugando con vosotros, estáis haciendo las dos cosas a la vez. Jugáis conmigo y me vigiláis a la vez.- Soltó una risilla mientras apretaba la baraja entre sus manos.

Y así fue. No le había costado mucho convencerlos a ambos. Se sentaron en el suelo justo en el rellano de la puerta y comenzaron a jugar. Lux comenzó, mediante el juego, a saber cosas de ellos y ellos de Lux. El más joven se llamaba Milos, llevaba en el ejército alistado varios años, pero hacía ya tiempo que no escalaba puestos. Vivía con su hermano algo más mayor que él, el cual tenía una pastelería, ¡y a la demaciana le encantaban los pasteles!. El otro hombre se llamaba Lionel, estaba casado con, según él, el amor de su vida, tenía dos hijas una  de cuatro años y otra acaba de hacer los dieciocho meses hacía poco. Hablaba con orgullo de su esposa y de sus hijas y a menudo enseñaba unas pequeñas fotografías de ambas niñas que siempre llevaba con él. A Lux le encantaba escuchar a Lionel hablar de su familia, y le parecía que tenía unas hijas hermosas a las cuales algún día le gustaría visitar para conocerlas. Así se lo  hizo saber y él accedió por completo y con júbilo ante la proposición.

Se pasaron un par de horas, jugando y charlando animadamente. Hasta que llegó Talon al lugar. Como una sombra apareció de la nada y sin emotividad alguna increpó.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Los soldados se levantaron rápidamente y se pusieron firmes. No contestaron, sólo agacharon la cabeza y se quedaron petrificados, preparándose quizás para una represalia. Ante la nula respuesta recibida, el chico continuó.

-Teníais un trabajo que cumplir. Esto será notificado a Swain.-

No había rencor, ni enfado en sus palabras, pero los tres lo vieron como algo negativo. En cuanto terminó de hablar entró en la casa y Lux entró rápidamente detrás. Volvió a tratar de frenarle cogiendo el brazo del muchacho, pero éste volvió a esquivar su agarre.

-¡Es culpa mía!- Se apresuró a decir la muchacha.

Él cerró la puerta tras ella ignorándola por completo. La chica siguió rogándole.

-No le diga nada a Swain, por favor…Me aburría aquí sola y les convencí para jugar, no han hecho nada malo.-  
-Tú no tenías una responsabilidad, ellos sí, y así serán las consecuencias.- Dijo el chico con indiferencia.  
-Y si lo dice que les va a pasar. ¿Les despedirán?-  
-No lo sé.-  
-Uno de ellos tiene dos hijas pequeñas, una familia que cuidar. Por favor… ha sido culpa mía.-

Talon la miró. Y aunque no había expresión alguna en su rostro, sí que le parecía extraño que una demaciana se preocupara por dos soldados, no soldados cualesquiera, soldados noxianos. Qué ironías tenía la vida. Le habían hablado de ella como una muchacha inteligente, ¿pero lo era realmente?, comenzaba a dudarlo.

Lux vio que había captado su atención y presurosa comenzó a tratar de negociar algo bueno para todos.

-Le prometo que si no dice nada a Swain de lo acontecido no desobedeceré ninguna orden que provenga de usted. Me quedaré en la casa quietecita hasta que esté aquí.-

Esto sí que era gracioso, recurriendo, cómo no se esperaba otra cosa, a la diplomacia. Él alzó una ceja. Era la primera vez que la chica le veía poner una expresión diferente.

-¿Estás chantajeándome?- Su tonó de voz parecía un poco distinto también y si bien no distaba mucho del normal, parecía algo jocoso.

Ella miró a su alrededor, se masajeó las manos y al no tener salida respondió con culpabilidad.

-S-Sí.-

Talon se rio para sus adentros. Era cuanto menos interesante. No tanto lo que había presenciado con los soldados pero cómo se había desarrollado todo era, raro. Se podía haber inventado alguna excusa ante su pregunta, pero cual niño que habían cazado con las manos en la masa respondió con sinceridad.

Sin embargo el trato le beneficiaba más de lo esperado, y volviendo las tornas incluso más a su favor el chico cedió.

-No le diré nada si cumples lo que prometes.- Ella se alegró triunfal, pero el muchacho tenía más condiciones.- Tampoco me preguntarás más a dónde voy o cuanto tardaré o lo que sea que fuere respecto a mis asuntos personales.- La demaciana arrugó un poco la nariz poco convencida pero al final asintió con la cabeza. Talon continuó.- Y aunque parezca que no estoy aquí, te estoy vigilando chica, si no cumples tu parte, yo no cumpliré la mía.-

Lo último empezó a gustarle menos, pero aceptó las condiciones del joven. No quería que aquellos soldados, terminasen sin trabajo por su culpa, eran buenos hombres y se había divertido mucho charlando con ellos como para dejar que algo así sucediera, a pesar de que se aburría de sobremanera en una casa tan pequeña y encerrada prácticamente todo el día.

El chico echó un vistazo al interior de la vivienda, se fue a la cocina se hizo unos bocadillos y los metió a su mochila. Lux examinaba cada uno de sus movimientos ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. No sabía si hablar con él, o no hacerlo, tenía miedo de que si al final algo le molestaba haría que Swain se enterase del error de los soldados, así que decidió simplemente curiosear con la mirada.

Cuando el muchacho acabo lo que estaba haciendo volvió a ponerse la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Ella miró desanimada. Aunque el chico no era una buena compañía de diversión al menos no estaba sola.

-Hmmm- Comenzó Lux.- Verá es que me aburro mucho aquí sola. ¿Sería mucho pedir que cuando volviese ir a dar un paseo o algo…?

Él la miró y dada la expresión de la muchacha, le parecía tan dependiente como un perrillo al cual tuvieran que pasear. Le pareció problemático tener que estar anclado a ese trabajo y hacer de niñera a la vez.

-Me lo pensaré, cuando vuelva.- Decidió decirle de manera ambigua.

Ella asintió obediente y él volvió a partir sin más dilación.

El tiempo pasó tan lento que las horas, la casa y las emociones de Lux se le echaron encima. Nueve días más así, no sabía si aguantaría tanto tiempo. No era normal estar encerrado como si de una prisión se tratase, no pudiendo hacer nada ni decir nada al respecto. No era una prisionera, era una invitada para sellar la paz. En cuanto Talon volviese se lo diría, quizás dialogando con él se daría cuenta de que ella tenía también unas necesidades que saciar y no podía seguir así.

Pero Talon no aparecía por ninguna parte. La noche fue cayendo y sus tripas comenzaron a rugir dándole a entender que estaba retrasando demasiado la cena. Con pereza se levantó del sofá y miró por la cocina qué podría hacerse. La verdad que había muchos suministros. Pero qué más daba cuantos suministros hubiera, ella no sabía cocinar. Si Darius estuviera allí…había vivido a cuerpo de rey con él y ahora que el hambre apremiaba, aún lo echaba más de menos que antes. Suspiró tratando de decidir qué cenar, adecuándose a su nivel de habilidad con la cocina.

Al final terminó haciéndose unos sándwiches, aunque los había quemado un poco por debajo no habían salido tan mal para ser la primera vez que hacía algo en la cocina. Reservó un par para su compañero de casa, no sabía si iba a volver esa noche y si de hacerlo volvería hambriento, a pesar de que se había hecho algo por su cuenta. Los apartó en un platito y los tapó con un paño, quizás así conservasen un poco el calor. Luego escribió una pequeña notita: “ _Espero que te gusten. ¡Es la primera vez que hago la cena!_ ^_^”

Acabó de cenar, fregó su plato y miró el reloj de la cocina. Eran casi las doce y no había ni rastro del muchacho. Sin embargo ella empezó a estar algo soñolienta.

Habían decidido turnarse para dormir en la habitación, así que no sabía si dormir en el sofá o no. Al final se decantó por dormir en la sala de estar, si tardaba tanto en llegar a casa probablemente fuese porque el chico tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y cuando llegase era muy probable que estuviera cansado. Convencida de su decisión, subió a la habitación para coger una de las mantas de una de las camas y se bajó a la salita. Allí se tumbó en el sofá, se acomodó un poco y se tapó con la mantita. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

Talon llegó aproximadamente sobre las dos de la mañana. Llevaba todo el día fuera y estaba algo cansado, con descansar unas cuatro horas le sobraría para volver a estar activo por la mañana. Nunca necesitó dormir demasiado.

Entró en la casa con cautela, como no podía ser de otro modo. La vivienda estaba en silencio y sólo escuchaba de manera distante la relajada respiración de la muchacha. ¿Se había quedado dormida en el sofá?. Se acercó para mirarla y comprendió. No, no se había quedado dormida allí, había decidido dormir allí. Parecía ser que la chica cumplía lo que negociaba. Pero si él hubiera sido ella, hubiera decidido sin lugar a dudas dormir en la cama. Y algo en su mente encajó instantáneamente. Quizás ella estaba algo preocupada por él, sólo quizás… Volvió a lo suyo, no tenía por qué darle vueltas a algo tan banal.

Entró en la cocina para hacerse algo antes de irse a dormir y se encontró con lo que Lux había preparado. Cogió la nota la leyó y alzó la vista de nuevo hacia el sofá. Como un pensamiento fugaz, se acordó de Marcus. ¿Por qué tan de repente?.

Quitó el paño y vio los ya fríos sándwiches. Se notaba que la chica no era nada diestra cocinando, cogió uno, lo olió meticulosamente y le dio un pequeño mordisco. En verdad tenían un poco de regusto a quemado, pero al menos era comestible. Negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a acordarse de sus primeros momentos con el padre de Katarina. Marcus tenía también aquellos pequeños gestos de preocupación y a la vez, le dejaba volar sin ataduras, sin preguntas. Con él había encontrado un hogar, un sitio a dónde acudir siempre en momentos malos pero también en los momentos buenos.

Se sentó en el otro sofá y comenzó a examinar a la mujer que allí dormía profundamente. Se quitó su máscara de tela oscura y comenzó a comer su cena mientras la miraba. Era intrigante que el verla allí le rememorase a la persona que más admiraba. No conocía a esa muchacha de nada, y ella no le conocía  a él, y aun así…

Acabó de cenar, se incorporó en su asiento y le echó un último vistazo a su compañera. Ésta se removió un poquito en su sueño, y por ello un mechón de pelo acabó en su boca. Ella frunció un poco el ceño, pero siguió dormida plácidamente.

Talon se levantó, caminó hacia ella, se quitó uno de sus guantes, se inclinó un poco y le apartó el pelo de la cara, rozando la cálida piel de la chica con su movimiento. Y a pesar de su escrupulosa norma, no le disgustó. Ella le agarró su dedo índice mientras seguía presa del sueño. Aunque él se sobresaltó pensando ser descubierto se tranquilizó en cuanto vio que todo estaba bien.

-Hmmm- Dijo ella entre sueños.- La tartaleta de fresa con crema es la mejor de todas.- Terminó arrastrando las últimas palabras.

El chico contuvo el reírse. Empezaba a ser también divertido ver alguna de las facetas de esa mujer.

Se soltó del débil agarre de la muchacha y subió al dormitorio para bajarle alguna manta más. La tapó y antes de volver a subir a la habitación volvió a posar su mirada en ella. Quizás hacer de guardaespaldas al final resultase ser más interesante de lo que imaginaba…

 

 

 

 


	18. Diferente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy extremadamente pesada dejando mensajes al inicio de cada capítulo. Siento si os molesta este tipo de textos, pero se me hace muy ameno comunicarme con vosotros/as por aquí. Siento que cada vez hay más gente que se une a nuestro pequeñito clan del DariusxLux jajajaja <3.
> 
> Nota personal: Recuerdo cuando comencé a escribir esta historia y la publiqué por primera vez, me dije a mí misma, no sé porqué haces esto cuando a nadie le interesa tus "paranoias románticas videojueguiles", además escribo de manera muy mediocre en comparación con auténticas obras de arte que hay en la sección de fanfics. Rercuerdo los primeros comentarios que me hicistéis y que hizo que se me parara el corazón pensando "¡Ay Dios a alguien le gusto!". Nunca se me quitará esa emoción al leeros, porque leer que os gusta lo poquito que hago y que disfrutaís con ello me llena de alegría y hace mi día redondo. Muchas gracias mis chicos/as por ese pedacito de felicidad que me dais y espero que tengáis un día fantástico. ❤ ❤

LeBlanc apresuraba el paso por los túneles subterráneos de Noxus. La humedad y el olor estaban acabando con su paciencia mucho antes de lo esperado. La luminosidad era baja, sólo soportada por unas pocas antorchas de fuego azul, el cual siempre estaba encendido. Pero la poca luz no era un problema para ella, conocía Noxus como la palma de su mano, sabía de secretos y rincones que nadie se podría imaginar. Llegó a lo que parecía ser el final del trayecto, marcado por una pared de sólida piedra oscura.  
La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano murmuró unas palabras, y la piedra comenzó a ascender. Ella pasó sin perder tiempo, por fin se encontraba en la sala de la rosa negra. El muro de piedra volvió a cerrarse en cuanto ella pasó por su umbral.  
La sala estaba iluminada por las antorchas antes mencionadas. Era una estancia circular y amplia, a la derecha había una escalera también de sólida roca que ascendía a un piso abierto y sin vallas, únicamente decorado con estanterías que guardaban tomos muy muy antiguos… En medio de la estancia había distribuidas seis plataformas de piedra, algo más altas que un escalón y en medio de ellas había otra algo más baja.  
LeBlanc se colocó en la del medio, alzó la mano y las tenues antorchas se avivaron como si de una corriente de aire se tratase.

\- Estoy lista.- Dijo mientras se acicalaba y se enderezaba subida en su plataforma.

Y en los otros estrados empezaron a aparecer figuras holográficas, todas completamente encapuchadas con una túnica negruzca que daba tonos en plateado cuando ondeaba. Ninguno de los allí presentes podían ser reconocidos por cómo iban ataviados, sí se apreciaba que junto con LeBlanc había otra mujer y el resto eran hombres, pero nada más. La primera figura comenzó a hablar, el resto de figuras siguieron en cuanto les llegó su turno.

\- En la luz encontraremos sombra.  
\- En la sombra encontraremos luz.  
\- En el poder buscaremos la debilidad.  
\- Y en la debilidad buscaremos poder.  
\- El tiempo no será rival.  
\- Ni los infiernos, ni los cielos.  
\- Para que la Rosa Negra florezca.-

La versada mujer había finalizado el ritual. Bien, todos habían acudido a su llamada y eso le resultaba muy placentero. Miró a cada uno de los presentes y dio paso al inicio de su reunión.

\- Os he convocado porque necesito ayuda urgente, y ahora mismo Noxus vigila…-

\- ¿De qué se trata matrona?- Se interesó uno de los presentes.

\- Necesito a la diplomática de Demacia, Luxanna Crownguard, muerta, y no puedo encargarme del asunto personalmente.-

Los invitados se miraron los unos a los otros hasta que uno se decantó por curiosear.

\- ¿No era ella necesaria para nuestros planes?-

\- No preciso de que la paz entre Demacia y Noxus se lleve a cabo ya. Todo lo contrario, eso, nos es perjudicial.- Ante el desconcierto de los demás prosiguió con su explicación.- Dada las circunstancias, he tenido que cooperar con Swain proponiéndole la diplomacia, como consecuente la entrada en Jonia y la apertura del templo. Necesito que él se crea que nos necesita para sus planes o nos hará desaparecer. Pero el destino nos ha dado la oportunidad para deshacernos de él. Hace poco una chica se vinculó de forma natural a la pequeña de los Crowguard.- Los presentes hicieron una exclamación ahogada tratando de contener su emoción.- Así es.- Dijo la embaucadora.- Con esa mujer bajo mi poder, y os aseguro que está más que controlada, no necesitamos ningún otro espécimen de luz, y además si la chica fallece en Noxus, daremos más que problemas a nuestro amado General.- Sonrió de forma macabra e intuyó que las personas que se encontraban con ella hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¿Acaso Swain no se imagina nada sobre la chica?-

\- Tiene medidas de protección, creo que sí que está investigando, pero aún tenemos ventaja, además hay un asesino al cual no identifiqué, como guarda de la demaciana.-

\- ¿Qué hay de Du Couteau?, al parecer no está tan controlada como creíamos.- Preguntó la única mujer allí reunida aparte de LeBlanc.

\- Ah…-Contestó la embaucadora.- Mi pequeña Katarina…no os preocupéis de tales asuntos, ha sido lista yendo a buscar ayuda lejos de Noxus, pues con la desaparición de Marcus poco queda aquí para ella.- Se puso sería durante un momento y comenzó un dialogo prácticamente ella sola consigo misma.- Mi querido Marcus…cuán trágica la pérdida de un hombre tan noble como él, si tan sólo se pudiera haber evitado…- Su expresión se tornó, para sorpresa de los allí presentes, triste, pero pasó en unos instantes a estar bien y continuó.- En fin, qué se le va a hacer, el mundo es cruel.- Sonrió de manera sombría.

\- De todas maneras deberíamos tener cuidado, los Crownguard tienen mucha influencia…tan sólo un hilo suelto puede hacer que todo se desmorone…-

\- Bah.- Dijo LeBlanc con pereza.- Ese chaval, Warren, hmm, Gueren…-

\- Garen.- Le corrigió uno de los hombres allí reunidos.

\- Sí, ese. Sólo es un zoquete. Katarina está cortada por el mismo patrón que Marcus, seguro que lo ha convencido con sus, ya sabéis…artes poco convencionales…y ¿para qué?, todo lo que sabe hacer Warren es luchar, y es bueno, pero únicamente en lo suyo. Bah.- volvió a soltar de manera despectiva.- No hay mejor peón que un guerrero, pero para lo demás sólo son papanatas.-

\- Nos encargaremos presurosos de Luxanna Crownguard.-

\- No dejéis pistas, ni rastros de magia, ni de ningún tipo. Y cuidado con Swain.-  
Los reunidos hicieron una reverencia a modo de entendimiento.

\- Tenéis nueve días.-  
Concluyó la embaucadora la reunión.

* * *

 

 

 

Talon despertó temprano, aún era de madrugada, aunque estaba sólo en la habitación decidió dormir de todas maneras con una sudadera ancha para taparse con su capucha. Guardaba con recelo su identidad, si bien no le importaba mucho que quizás la demaciana viese algo de su rostro, de quien no se fiaba era de los noxianos.  
Se levantó de manera ágil, movió su cuello para los lados tratando de colocar sus huesos, se fue al aseo se acicaló un poco y luego se vistió. No tenía ropajes de color alguno, aunque variaban, siempre eran oscuros pues era lo más cómodo para moverse en las sombras.

Bajó al primer piso con la máscara aun en la mano y en cuanto vio que Lux seguía dormida la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, todavía no la necesitaría lo cual era mejor pues quería desayunar algo antes de volver a partir.  
Le gustaba mucho desayunar fruta y visto que la casa estaba repleta de suministros no se cortó en darse el lujo de decidir cuál elegir, pues allí había de todo. Al final se decantó por dos melocotones y una manzana.  
Cuando empezó a comer la manzana se acordó de Katarina. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero a esa mujer le encantaban las manzanas. Y sus pensamientos volaron hasta su padre. En la carta que había recibido por parte de ella, decía que quizás había una nueva puerta para encontrar a Marcus, y aunque a Talon nunca le solía pasar, el mero hecho de pensar en que él volvería de nuevo a Noxus le daba un vuelco el corazón. Su obsesión por encontrarlo había finalizado en Piltover y con ello sus esperanzas por volver a verle algún día. Pero esa carta le había dado nuevas esperanzas y tenía más ganas que nunca de que Katarina regresase y le trajese buenas nuevas o siendo optimista… a Marcus.  
Cuando acabó de desayunar se puso la máscara y se acercó al sofá donde la pequeña demaciana descansaba. Examinó con detalle su cara mientras dormía y en su interés puramente curioso encontró que la chica tampoco era fea. No solía fijarse en el aspecto de las personas de ese modo, sí que trataba de recordar ciertas cosas de una persona cuando algo le interesaba para su propio beneficio, pero no distinguía a las mujeres por su belleza exterior. Sin embargo, sí que tenía que reconocer que la carita aniñada y fina de aquella mujer era armoniosa en todos los sentidos, pues parecía que todo lo que estaba dispuesto en su cara había sido colocado con suma delicadeza. Como si las finas piezas de un puzle encajasen sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

Ya se había cerciorado de que todo estaba bien, no necesitaba prolongar más su estancia en la vivienda, así que salió de ésta para llegar al edificio del Alto Mando lo antes posible. El muchacho se movía veloz y en aquellas partes del camino donde se acumulaba gente la esquivaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

De todas maneras la sede estaba en el centro de Noxus y la morada que compartía con su compañera se encontraba a las afueras, así que le llevó casi una hora llegar.  
Pero llegó al fin y al cabo. Entró presuroso al edificio, dirigiéndose directamente al despacho de Swain. Prácticamente como una sombra fugaz se coló sin hacer ruido alguno.

El General estaba allí con su cuervo mirando por el gran ventanal que se hallaba en su despacho y en cuanto se giró y vio una figura grácil allí quieta dio un bote del susto en su silla acolchada. Su pobre cuervo batió las alas en señal de sorpresa fortuita.

\- ¡Dioses!.- Exclamó Swain. Se puso una mano en el pecho a la altura del corazón y frunciendo el ceño añadió.- Maldita sea Talon, hay que llamar a las puertas, quítate ya esta manía de entrar así.-

El joven se rio para sus adentros, aunque el General no lo notó, pues no hacía expresión alguna. El hecho de ver sufrir al viejo cuervo aunque sólo fuera un poquito le parecía muy satisfactorio.

\- Necesito entrar en los archivos.- Contestó a sus represalias el chico.

\- ¿Para qué?- Preguntó ceñudo Swain.

\- Para investigar sobre Luxanna.-

\- Te he encargado protegerla, no investigarla.-

\- Si me dejas hacer bien mi trabajo, quizás pueda llevar esta misión encomendada a buen puerto.- Replicó Talon.

El General se quedó pensativo un rato, se mordió al labio inferior no sabiendo si aprobar o no lo que aquel intruso le pedía. Al final se levantó y fue a llamar a dos hombres, uno era un guerrero, por el aspecto fornido y bien entrenado que tenía, y el otro era un anciano el cual portaba muchas llaves. El joven ya conocía al anciano, aunque éste no lo conocía a él. Ya le había robado alguna que otra llave sin que se diera cuenta. El viejo cuervo se dirigió al señor de las llaves.

\- Ábrele la sala de los archivos y busca Luxanna Crownguard. Tiene que mirar cosas sobre ella.-

El anciano asintió. Acto seguido el General se dirigió al guerrero.

\- Tú entrarás con él, asegúrate de que todo queda en orden. ¿Entendido?.

Éste asintió y por último se dirigió a Talon.

\- Tienes media hora, luego mandaré cerrar la sala. Ah, y ya que estás aquí, han llegado un par de cartas de Demacia para la chica. Entrégaselas.-

El joven asintió cogiendo las cartas que le entregaba y salió tras los otros dos hombres que Swain había hecho llamar. Caminaron de manera lenta por los pasillos del Alto Mando ya que el anciano le costaba algo de trabajo moverse. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala éste la abrió con cuidado, sacó un palito lo prendió y comenzó en encender los farolillos que de la sala pendían. Cuando acabó miró la estancia, frunció el ceño al ver todos los archivadores ordenados sobre estantes, se rascó su canosa barbilla y se fue hacia un estrado que contenía un enorme libro. Lo abrió mientras murmuraba el nombre que quería buscar en él. En cuanto lo localizó hizo una expresión ahogada y con alegría se apresuró a mirar los números y las letras que caracterizaba cada estante. Lo que buscaba estaba en una estantería fuera de su alcance así que miró hacia los lados en busca de un taburete, pero Talon no teniendo mucha paciencia para los movimientos del viejo se apresuró a decir.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo alcance yo?- El muchacho no era tan alto como Darius, pero su altura era considerable igualmente y no le costaría mucho esfuerzo llegar a donde el anciano no llegaba.

\- Oh, sí, sí, gracias muchacho, es ese de ahí.- Dijo señalando a uno de los archivadores.

El joven se elevó un poco en sus punteras y alcanzó lo que el amo de llaves le pedía, se lo mostró con curiosidad a lo que el anciano asintió en señal de aprobación. Luego sacó su segundero de bolsillo y comenzó a contar el tiempo, sin quitarle ojo a su reloj añadió.

\- Contaré desde ahora, treinta minutos.-

Talon asintió y se fue hacia el fondo de la estancia donde había un par de escritorios sumamente pequeños, únicamente abarcaban el tamaño de un libro y poco más. Se sentó abrió el archivador y comenzó a investigar.  
Lo primero que vio fueron fotos, de Lux con sus padres, Lux con su hermano, Lux con su caballo… En fin, dada las expresiones de las fotografías parecía que la muchacha llevaba una vida feliz.  
Siguió pasando páginas leyendo de manera curiosa sobre la vida de la chica. Comenzó en su niñez, donde no había nada remarcable, pero lo siguiente que leyó fue cuando la chica ya tenía una cierta edad. Sobre su adolescencia no había ningún dato. Esto le pareció extraño. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás topándose con la mirada del guerrero que en silencio no dejaba de vigilarle. Volvió a lo suyo. Había leído que Demacia no era un buen lugar para los magos, sin embargo ella lo era y no había nada en los documentos que mostrase el porqué de su privilegio de ser maga y vivir en aquella tierra, no sólo eso sino que además había etapas de la vida de Lux sin datos. Revisó los papeles una y otra vez y se dio cuenta de que los folios estaban marcados por la presión de la escritura del papel superior, así sucedía con todos. Alzó una ceja y palpó con su mano enguantada los finos surcos. Rápidamente se fue a la parte del documento donde acababa su niñez y comenzó a fijarse en las letras marcadas, se fijó en el papel que le proseguía y comparó. Sonrió de medio lado. No cuadraban. Lo sabía. Quizás… más tarde tendría que pasarse por el despacho de Swain…  
Se levantó de la silla, el amo de llaves lo miró con desconcierto y añadió.

\- Aún le quedan diez minutos.-

\- Está bien.- Añadió Talon.- Ya he acabado.-

El anciano se cercioró de que todo estaba en orden y le dejó partir.  
Salió del edificio de forma presurosa, cavilando cómo entrar de nuevo en el despacho del viejo cuervo. Ya se había colado más veces, pero las medidas de seguridad de Noxus habían cambiado y tampoco quería arriesgarse a que lo descubriesen, aunque sabía que eso era muy poco posible, pues él era un profesional.  
El día se había descubierto y entre el ir y venir el tiempo había pasado deprisa. Las calles antes desprovistas de gente, ahora estaban más abarrotadas.  
Pasó por delante de una pastelería y en un vistazo fugaz se dio cuenta de que había pequeñas tartaletas de fresa. Frenó su rápido avance y se quedó un rato pensando. Bah, se dijo a sí mismo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? a él no le gustaban los dulces. A él no, pero a ella parecía que sí. Apretó su puño pensativo, para pasar a mirar si se había llevado algo de dinero. Tenía algunas monedas sueltas… Sólo eran un par de pasteles y a pesar de que a él no le gustaban comenzaron a hacérsele apetecibles.  
De manera rauda entró a comprar unas tartaletas de fresas y crema…

* * *

 

 

Notó el fino roce de una caricia sobre su mejilla. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía aún adormilado, respiró de manera profunda. La misma caricia pasó por su brazo, por su torso. Se giró para mirar de quién provenía tales afectos, hasta donde él recordaba se había acostado sólo.  
Unos cabellos blanquecinos y unos ojos azules como el hielo lo miraron de manera intensa. Darius se sorprendió.

\- M-Mera ¿Qué…?-

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la muchacha le puso su dedo índice en sus labios y le sonrió de manera pícara. Acto seguido en un grácil movimiento se subió encima del torso del guerrero que aún seguía tumbado en la cama. Éste la miró no saliendo aún de su sorpresa, y ella comenzó a hacer movimientos con su cadera. Iba vestida únicamente por una fina tela blanca que sólo cubría sus pechos de milagro, dejando al descubierto su vientre y sus brazos, otro tejido del mismo estilo cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo, llegando únicamente a tapar sólo parte de sus muslos.  
Darius volvió a abrir la boca para contestar a lo que allí estaba sucediendo, pero Mera de nuevo no le dejó, esta vez negando con la cabeza y haciéndole un gesto para que no hablase. Se acercó al guerrero inclinándose un poco para llegar hasta él y cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ella le tapó los ojos con sus manos, él extrañado por la situación trató rápidamente de quitar las manos de la muchacha. Lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo por su parte. Y lo primero que vio fue que, en lugar de la piel morena de Mera, encontró una piel tan blanca como la porcelana, el vientre de la nueva chica que estaba allí era decorado con alguna que otra pequeña peca… siguió alzando su mirada encontrándose unos pechos diferentes…unos hombros estrechos y finos con manchitas pecosas amarronadas y sobre éstos caía un pelo dorado como el oro más bonito y pulido de toda Runaterra. Los labios rosados que él tanto había grabado en su memoria, la nariz pequeña y pecosa que había memorizado y esos ojos… tan dulces, tan cálidos…tan…

\- Lux…- Dijo prácticamente en un susurro

Ella le sonrió de forma tierna mientras sus mofletes se sonrosaban. Le acarició una mejilla y acercándose al guerrero comenzó a besarle. Él le correspondió con anhelo, con deseo, no podía imaginarse el tener a aquella chica allí en su cama… vestida simplemente con unas finas telas… era… era… se estaba volviendo loco cada vez más… sus besos, sus caricias todo de ella lo llevaba a excitarse como nunca antes le había pasado. Se incorporó aún con la muchacha encima para sentarse al borde de la cama. Ella seguía besándolo con pasión y él pasó a acariciar el cuello de la pequeña chica con sus labios, saboreando el momento, dejando que fluya lento. La muchacha tomó las manos de Darius y las posó sobre su vientre, se miraron durante un instante de manera intensa, devorándose el uno al otro con la mirada. Lux comenzó a desplazar las manos del guerrero hacia arriba y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a sus pechos se inclinó para besar el cuello de él. Notaba como los finos labios de la chica le recorrían con calidez, como desprendían una especie de electricidad que le hacía estremecerse y volverse…loco. Miró al techo dejando que la chica siguiese embriagándolo con su magia y en su poca cordura dijo.

\- Si esto es un sueño haz que no me despierte nunca.-

Ella lo miró, le sonrió de forma pícara y le respondió al oído.

\- Cuidado con lo que deseas…-

La voz no era como la de Lux y cuando él frunció el ceño intrigado la habitación se tornó oscura impidiéndole ver nada…

\- Lux.- Llamó al no notar la calidez de la muchacha cerca suyo.

Repentinamente la luz volvió a la habitación y en el umbral de la puerta ella lo esperaba de pie. Lo miró y se mordió el labio, luego ladeó su cabeza y salió del cuarto.  
Darius la siguió rápidamente y vio como ella se metía en la habitación en la que ella se había hospedado cuando estaba con él. Luego cogió la camiseta que había dejado doblada sobre la cama la olió y la apretó contra su pecho. El guerrero seguía en la puerta mirándola sin saber cómo reaccionar a todo lo que estaba pasando allí.  
Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la camiseta empezó a incendiarse, ella no la soltaba y su piel blanca comenzó a quemarse. Él entró en pánico y se abalanzó sobre ella mientras la muchacha ardía sin expresión de dolor alguna.  
Los ojos de Lux comenzaron a tornarse negros y el negro fue expandiéndose por ellos hasta que los cubrió por completo y una débil voz sonó en la habitación.

\- Mátame…Darius….-

El noxiano despertó con un movimiento brusco. Se incorporó de manera violenta y agitada. Su respiración alterada no cesaba y no paraba de sudar a borbotones. Se levantó de la cama a toda prisa y se fue a la habitación contigua. Se quedó un rato mirando la camiseta que seguía allí, doblada e intacta, tal y como Lux la había dejado. Se acercó se puso de rodillas en el suelo, cogió la camiseta y la abrazó…tenía que ir a verla… si algo le pasara, esa muchacha no podía seguir en Noxus, debía marcharse cuanto antes.  
Tratando de recomponerse se fue a dar una ducha. Luego bajó a desayunar y se hizo como de costumbre, unas tostadas y un café.  
No había siquiera terminado de desayunar cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Con un ánimo de perros fue abrir. El sueño le había dejado consternado y no esperaba tener que tratar con nadie hasta más avanzado el día, pues hoy también tenía que ir a entrenar a sus soldados y de paso a sí mismo.  
Abrió la puerta de la entrada y no viendo a nadie delante bajó la mirada hacia el suelo donde esperaban alegres dos pequeños niños. Ike y Jarel le sonrieron y éste último fue el primero en hablar.

\- El otro día nos dejamos aquí las armas y bueno…-

El guerrero suspiró y alzó la ceja. No quería tratar con mocosos en ese instante, así que les daría sus dichos palos y los despacharía. Sin hablar se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa donde los habían dejado la última vez que habían estado allí. Los pequeños lo seguían en silencio y a menudo Ike curioseaba con la mirada buscando a Lux.  
Darius recogió los palos del suelo y se los entregó a Jarel.

\- ¿Algo más quereís?- Su tono fue brusco y los pequeños se miraron desconcertados.

\- N-No- Respondió el portador de las armas.

\- ¿Y Lux?- Preguntó Ike algo temeroso.

\- Ya no está aquí.-

\- ¿Os habéis peleado?- Curioseó

\- No.-

\- ¿Y dónde está?, me gustaría verla…-

\- Mira, largaos, no me molestéis más, no tengo tiempo.-

Jarel tocó el hombro de su amigo, pero su amigo empezó a poner pucheros, tratando de contenerse el ponerse a llorar. Sólo quería ver a la chica y las respuestas del hombre le parecieron muy crueles, ¿y si ya no la volvía a ver? El guerrero suspiró, no pudiendo sino sentirse culpable por su forma de ser con los chiquillos. No habían hecho nada malo y aun así él pagaba su frustración con ellos. Se puso de cuclillas y posó sus manos en los hombros del niño disgustado. Éste lo miró con tristeza.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a verla ahora?-

El niño rubio asintió repetidamente con la cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de manera pícara. Darius miró al suelo, pensativo y se convenció. Él también quería ir a verla y ¿por qué no podría?, sabía de sobra donde estaban las casas en las que se custodiaba la gente. Podía ir cuando quisiera ¿qué le impedía ir allí?, su cobardía, el miedo a ser descubierto, el miedo a represalias, el miedo a… a la mierda todo. Ahora mismo sólo quería verla y nada más y eso es lo que haría.

\- Venga.- Concluyó el hombre mientras se levantaba.- Vamos ir a verla.-

* * *

 

 

Lux se despertó algo adolorida, los sofás no eran incómodos pero tampoco eran como una cama. Se frotó un poco los ojos y miró las mantas que tenía sobre sí. Al ver que no sólo estaba la que ella había cogido sonrió.  
Se levantó y se estiró un poco la espalda, el haber dormido allí le había dejado algún que otro dolorcillo y no quería empezar el día con la espalda así.  
Subió al piso de arriba y se fijó en que su compañero no estaba. Qué raro…ironizó, como de costumbre. Resopló y bajó a desayunar, había un periódico encima de la mesa así que se puso a leerlo mientras se tomaba unas tostadas y un café. Aunque ella no era muy dada a hacerse ese desayuno el tomarse eso le hacía de alguna manera sentirse algo más cercana a Darius. Cuanto lo echaba de menos… si tan sólo pudiera verle aunque fuesen diez segundos. Y cuanto más tiempo se pasaba allí encerrada más pensaba en él y más triste se ponía. Era tan cruel como encerrar un pajarillo en una jaula de oro…

Se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, esa actitud no la llevaría a nada. De alguna manera u otra Talon al final aparecería por la casa y hablaría con él de lo que pensaba y si las cosas se tornaban a malas por parte de él, recurriría a lo que fuese para no seguir como hasta ahora. Asintió para sí misma frunciendo el ceño, como riñéndose a sí misma. ¡A veces había que imponerse y esta sería una de esas veces!.  
Terminó de desayunar, lavó la cubertería y se fue a la salita, como no tenía nada que hacer volvió a coger uno de los archivadores y se puso a leer nombres de nuevo. Pasó un tiempo y ya se estaba aburriendo demasiado, su agobio era supino, cuánto más aguantaría así…

Se levantó, entrelazó una mano con la otra y volvió a estirar su espalda pues se sentía sumamente agarrotada y estar encerrada todo el día no es que la ayudase.  
De pronto sintió como unas manos se deslizaban por sus brazos, ella miró hacia arriba sorprendida y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros y unos rasgos sumamente agradables y reconocibles.

\- ¡Darius!.- Soltó con emoción.

El hombre le sonrió con gentileza, ella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo con muchísima fuerza. No se podía creer que estuviera allí, no quería soltarle nunca, había sido como un regalo de los cielos que esta mañana se sintiera tan mal y ahora él llegase de improviso. Él trató de alejarla guardando la compostura y le avisó.

\- Nos pueden ver Lux, quizás deberíamos tener cuidado.-

\- ¿Quién?- Preguntó ella.

\- Pues el tío ese que te protege ¿dónde está?-

\- Oh…nunca está- Dijo ella sin darle importancia

El guerrero la miró ceñudo.

\- ¿Cómo que nunca está?-

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder de detrás de Darius salieron los dos niños. El rubio, más rápidamente, se adelantó para abrazar a la chica. Ésta cogió al niño en brazos con sorpresa y lo abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabeza con ternura. Jarel se acercó algo más tímidamente y le tocó la pierna a la demaciana para llamar su atención. Ella posó a Ike y se puso de cuclillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño a lo que el rubio respondió con un pequeño puchero.

\- ¿Y Wil?- Preguntó Lux curiosa.

\- Está malito.- respondió Ike.

\- Oh…-Dijo ella mostrando una expresión triste.- Tienes que cuidarle muy bien ¿vale?.- La criatura asintió.- Vosotros ¿cómo estáis?-

\- Darius nos ha traído para verte.- Respondió Jarel orgulloso del gesto de su mentor.

\- ¿Por qué no exploráis un poco la casa?.- Sugirió el guerrero queriendo quedarse únicamente con la muchacha.- Necesitamos hablar cosas.-

Los niños se miraron y aunque Jarel estaba dispuesto a aceptar la orden de su maestro, Ike puso un gesto de contrariedad. Pero fue convencido por su amigo quien lo arrastró escaleras arriba antes de que comenzase a protestar.  
Una vez estuvieron solos el noxiano volvió a fruncir el ceño y volvió a insistir.

\- Respóndeme a lo que te pregunté.- Dijo de manera brusca.

\- Pues… es tal como te he dicho. No sé… se va de la casa varias horas, luego vuelve para irse… y así.-

\- Menudo cabrón.- Espetó el guerrero de manera brusca.

\- Darius, por favor, no pasa nada…-

\- ¿No pasa nada?.- Replicó de manera ruda.- Estás en peligro, se supone que ese tío te tiene que vigilar.-

\- Me defiendo bien sola, además hay guardias a la entrada, no te preocupes.- Ella le sonrió.

\- No te das cuenta hasta qué punto la situación es peligrosa.-

Acto seguido se sentaron en el sofá y él le relató lo que había visto en la tienda de Mera y cómo había soñado con ambas chicas, relacionándolo todo con los bruscos que cambios que parecía que Noxus estaba viviendo.  
La muchacha se quedó un tiempo pensativa después de escuchar al noxiano. Tratando de recordar sus clases de magia y hechicería, tratando de recordar a qué se debe el que Mera haya contactado con Darius de esa manera y cómo le había pedido que la matase. Pero nada tenía sentido. Nada.

\- Lo que sabemos seguro es que está viva.- Añadió la demaciana

\- ¿Cómo lo sabemos?, no he encontrado pista alguna de que eso fuese así.-

\- Porque para llegar hasta ti ha usado magia. Magia con la anciana, magia para entrar en tu subconsciente y hacerte ver lo que has visto.-

El guerrero asintió viendo que la chica tenía razón. La muchacha continuó.

\- De todas maneras hablaré con Talon. Necesitaba hablar con él igualmente así que de paso le reclamaré más atención a su labor.-

\- ¿No le irás a contar nada de esto?- Preguntó con un tono casi malhumorado el guerrero.

\- No, claro que no. No te preocupes Darius. Estaré bien, te lo prometo.-

La chica le dedicó una de sus gentiles y cálidas sonrisas y el hombre comenzó a sentirse en paz de nuevo. Como si no existiese Noxus, ni Demacia, como si en el mundo no hubiera peligro, ni preocupaciones… solo él y ella y nada más. Con una expresión triste llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, la cual cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre la del guerrero tratando de interiorizar aquella sensación que el noxiano le regalaba.  
Talon iba a entrar en la casa, pero viendo que el interior parecía más animado de lo normal decidió no entrar por la puerta. Entró por la parte trasera de la vivienda y sin ser descubierto, vio que había dos niños jugando en su dormitorio. ¿Qué hacían dos críos allí?, sin alertarlos pasó sigilosamente hasta llegar a la escalera donde de manera paciente observó cómo Darius y Lux hablaban. No los entendía muy bien así que se acercó al borde de la escalera y espió.

\- Si te pierdo…- Dijo el guerrero de manera quebrada.

\- Eso no pasará, llevaré a cabo este tratado y cuando Noxus y Demacia sean naciones amigas podré visitarte cuanto quiera.- Añadió la chica de manera positiva y alegre.

Ella se acercó a él y sonrosándose un poco posó su frente en la del noxiano. Ambos cerraron los ojos para sentir sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, para sentir lo que sentía el uno por el otro.  
Darius tomó el mentón de la chica para que ésta no bajase aun la mirada y lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para notar sus respiraciones en un susurro le dijo.

\- Eres… tan preciosa…-

Ella se sonrojó aún más y sonrió de manera avergonzada, él rompió con la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Cuanto se echaban de menos no era sabido por nadie excepto por ellos mismos.

Talon se sorprendió al ver la escena, miró hacia los lados sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Nada solía sorprenderle pero esto era… era… inesperado. ¿Por qué?, es decir, ¿Darius?, era un hombre detestable, una máquina humana hecha únicamente para matar. Darius había ayudado a la ascensión de Swain y por ende a la desaparición de Marcus. Darius era tan dictador como lo era el General. Darius tenía sus manos bañadas en sangre y ahora con esas mismas manos tocaba a la muchacha que con inocencia absoluta se entregaba de esa manera a él. ¿Y qué?, ¿qué le importaba a él? Recordó los pequeños gestos que había tenido con él y encajó que quizás ese hombre simplemente se estaba aprovechando de ella para sus propios fines, como buen peón del viejo cuervo que era. De alguna manera, no quería que esa muchacha fuera enredada por ellos dos. De alguna manera a ella no…  
Bajó las escaleras haciendo ruido para que lo sintieran. Ellos recuperaron su postura en instantes. La chica lo miró roja como un tomate, Talon que lo había visto todo rio para sus adentros ante su expresión. La pareja no comenzó a hablar así que comenzó él.

\- Los niños y tú.- Dijo mirando al guerrero.- Debéis iros.

\- ¿E-Estaba aquí todo el tiempo?- Preguntó la chica.

\- No. Acabo de llegar.- Mintió

\- ¿Por dónde…?-

Antes de que Lux acabase de preguntar Darius la interrumpió y malhumorado le dijo al muchacho.

\- Me iré cuando me dé la gana y los críos igual.-

\- Debéis iros ya. Sin autorización de Swain nadie debería entrar en esta casa.-

\- Pero bien que sí se puede salir de ella, pues no parece que estés aquí muy a menudo.- Desafió el comandante. Talon miró a la chica quién puso una expresión de culpabilidad.

\- Mis asuntos son míos.- Añadió sin emoción alguna.

\- No te jode.- Replicó el guerrero.- Los míos son míos también, capullo.-

\- Oye Darius… por favor.- Trató de calmar la chica.

\- Cuando traigas una autorización de Swain os dejaré estar aquí cuanto queráis mientras tanto os tenéis que marchar. No quiero llamar a los guardias a ser posible.-

El guerrero iba a replicar pero la chica le dio un golpe en el brazo para que aguantara el tipo.

\- Déjales aunque sea quince minutos más...- Rogó la muchacha.

\- Tenías un pacto conmigo, chica.- Y aunque el tono de él no era brusco, ni desagradable, notó la amenaza implícita.

Ella calló al instante al escucharle decir eso. Pero el comandante no hizo otra cosa que enfadarse más.

\- ¿Qué cojones significa eso?-

\- Darius…- Comenzó Lux.- Necesito que hagas caso y os vayáis, lo siento, es mejor para todos, de verdad.-

\- ¿Qué?, joder, es que te juro, te juro…- Conteniendo su ira miró la expresión de tristeza de la demaciana y le espetó al chico.- Traeré la puta orden de Swain y te la vas a tragar, gilipollas.-

Si a Talon le había atemorizado o le había ofendido de alguna manera sus palabras no lo hacía notar, pues seguía allí tan impasible como siempre.  
Los niños miraban la discusión desde lo alto de la escalera preocupados. Lux les hizo un gesto para que bajasen y ellos obedecieron. Ésta se agachó para despedirse de ellos y de manera brusca, tanto las criaturas, como el desamparado adulto se marcharon de la casa, recibiendo como recompensa tan sólo el ruidoso portazo de aquél que cuidaba la muchacha.  
Los tres se quedaron un rato allí quietos, hasta que Ike harto por lo que estaba pasando comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
El guerrero rodó los ojos. Ya tardaba en ponerse a llorar uno de los mocosos. Jarel lo trataba de consolar. Darius se agachó y de manera rápida lo cogió en cuello, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amigo y comenzaron su camino a casa.  
Cuanto más se alejaban de la vivienda en la que se hospedaba Lux más fuerte lloraba Ike. Hasta que el noxiano cansado le dijo.

\- Puedes seguir llorando hasta que se te salga un pulmón, poco vas a cambiar con eso.-

El niño aún con pucheros lo miró y lloroso le contestó.

\- Quiero que ella me oiga. ¿Y si nunca más la vuelvo a ver?-

\- Claro que la volverás a ver. Sólo necesito una autorización de mi jefe y ya está.-

\- ¿Y puedes conseguir la automicinación?- Dijo de manera mocosa la criatura.

\- Pues claro.-

Ike sonrió aun con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y le dio un abrazo al guerrero. Éste trató de apartarlo.

\- Que me vas a llenar de mocos, joder.- Le espetó

Pero el niño seguía feliz por la noticia y no le importó. Acto seguido lo bajó al suelo, visto que ya era feliz, no necesitaba llevarlo más. Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta que Jarel lo rompió.

\- Ese tío es un gilipollas.-

\- Sí que lo es.- Confirmó Darius

\- Y un toca cojones, joder.- Siguió el amigo de la criatura.

\- Cuando consiga la puta orden…-

Y antes de acabar la frase se dio cuenta de que eran niños los que estaban hablando. Suspiró, la había cagado. ¿Cómo podía ser que los criajos fuesen tan inteligentes para según qué cosas? Apenas habían estado con él y ya se les había pegado su mala manera de hablar. Se rascó la nunca mientras resoplaba de manera exhausta. ¿Alguna vez había querido tener hijos?, porque si ese era el caso visto lo que estaba viviendo comenzaba a cambiar de opinión. Frenó su caminata y los frenó a ellos. Se puso de cuclillas para estar más a la altura de los chiquillos, pero aun así Darius les sacaba unos cuantos centímetros, y tan calmado como podía estar en aquella situación les trató de convencer.

\- A ver… a ver. No podéis hablar así.-

\- ¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Jarel contrariado.

\- Porque no. Hasta que no seáis mayores de edad, no podéis.-

\- Mi hermana tiene quince años y lo hace a veces.- continuó la criatura.

\- Pues eso está mal. No se debe hablar así.- Respondió el guerrero acabándosele la paciencia.

\- Y tú lo haces mucho también.- Recriminó Ike.

\- ¡Porque yo estoy mal de la puta cabeza!- Dijo el noxiano perdiendo ya los estribos.

Los críos se asustaron un poco y se miraron entre ellos con desconcierto.

\- Pero…- Trató de seguir Ike.

\- ¡Nada de peros!- Interrumpió el guerrero.- Si me entero de que volvéis a hablar así, ni volvéis a ver a Lux, ni os entreno más, ni, ¡no sé!, ¡os quedáis castigados a todo!, ¿entendido?-

Los niños asintieron varias veces con la cabeza, sabiendo de esa manera que ni una palabrota más…al menos delante de aquél hombre que con tanta ligereza los castigaba. El guerrero se levantó y continuó con el camino. Las criaturas se acercaron a él. Ike estiró su pequeño bracito y cogió la amplia mano de Darius, éste se quedó un rato con el ceño fruncido, aunque no era nada malo, joder, eran críos…pero de cierto modo su visión de las circunstancias cambió y poco a poco mostró una sonrisa discreta. La verdad era que, estaba empezando a cogerles cariño a esos mocosos. Jarel al ver que la reacción del hombre era buena cuando su amigo hizo eso, lo imitó.  
Y los tres de la mano continuaron su trayecto a casa.

* * *

 

 

Talon y Lux se quedaron un rato mirándose. Él la analizaba, como siempre, sin mostrar emoción alguna y ella le miraba a él de manera malhumorada.

\- ¿Era necesario echarles así?- Preguntó ella.

\- Era innecesario que viniesen.- Respondió él.

\- Me gustaría hablar con usted, si tiene el tiempo.- Reclamó la chica aun seria.

\- Habla pues.-

Ella se fue a la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas altas que había allí. El hombre se quedó de pie mirándola con curiosidad.

\- No puedo seguir encerrada en esta casa, sin salir, sin nada. Parezco una prisionera y no lo soy.- Hizo una pausa, miró sus ojos dorados y continuó algo temerosa.- Además…creo que la seguridad que ofrece es poca, para la cantidad de cosas que pueden pasar.-

Talon alzó una ceja y preguntó acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Cuestionas mi trabajo acaso?-

\- N-No es eso lo que he querido decir…-

\- Bien.- Respondió él con indiferencia, se acercó más a ella y le puso una pequeña bolsita delante, encima de la mesa.- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy entonces?-

La muchacha se sorprendió miró la bolsita y luego lo miró a él en señal de aprobación para curiosear. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ella abrió inmediatamente la bolsa encontrándose con los pasteles. Hacía un tiempo que tenía ganas de comer unos de fresa. Sonrió con alegría. La comida siempre significa alegría, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, una buena forma de comprar el voto de Lux sería mediante pastelitos. Ella entrelazó sus manos y botó un poco en la silla. Él la miraba divertido.

\- ¿Son para mí?- Preguntó de manera inocente la chica.

Talon asintió con la cabeza. Ella sacó una pequeña tartaleta tratando de no desfigurarla en el proceso. La miró con deseo y le metió un buen bocado. Cielos, que ganas tenía de una tartaleta de fresa. Trató de comer lentamente para poder saborear con ímpetu los pequeños pastelitos. El muchacho la miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras ella comía feliz. Cuando la muchacha por fin acabó, se había dejado la boca nevada de crema y azúcar glasé, le sonrió y le dijo.

\- Estaban muy ricos, gracias.- Le entregó la bolsita donde aún quedaba un pastelito.- Debería probarlos.-

Él negó con la cabeza sin coger la bolsa de pasteles. Se acercó a la chica aun sentada y le pasó un dedo por comisura de la boca manchada de crema. Luego apartó un poco su máscara y lamió su propio dedo manchado ahora por la crema de la tartaleta. Ella se sorprendió ante el gesto y se sonrojó un poco. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de él. Se quedaron un rato sin decir palabra, al final él puso distancia entre ambos.  
\- Me vale con eso.- Dijo con indiferencia.

Lux apretó la bolsita entre sus manos algo nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo tomarse tal acercamiento. Presa de la sorpresa, empezó a hipar. Se tapó la boca con las manos rápidamente. El muchacho consciente de la situación contuvo el reírse. Había hecho eso porque él lo había querido, consciente de que quizás la reacción de la mujer hubiera sido distinta pero, como esperaba, la chica no era brusca con nadie, ni siquiera con aquellos que rompían su espacio personal, más que ideal para que aquél gran guerrero pudiera hacer con ella lo que quisiera. ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas a ese asunto?. Él solo tenía que custodiarla durante diez días y ya está. Mientras ella saliese con vida de Noxus no tenía que preocuparse de nada más. Su única y entera preocupación debía ser Katarina y Marcus. De todas maneras ya había echado a Darius de la casa y esperaba que no tratase de conseguir la orden por parte de Swain, pero si así lo hacía al menos estaría ocupado algún día más.

Tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de la política interna de su nación se dio cuenta de que, a él no le gustaba el dulce, pero la crema que había probado de la mejilla de la muchacha estaba realmente buena. Volvió a posar sus ojos en ella, la cual empezó a comerse el último pastel, algo sonrojada y tratando de parar su hipo. El noxiano recorrió con su mirada el cabello, el rostro de la mujer, bajando por sus hombros, llegando hasta su pecho y deslizándose por su vientre. Basta. Se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo él perdía el control de esa manera?, no, las cosas no funcionaban así, él tenía el control sobre todas las cosas y sobre todo, él tenía el control sobre sí mismo. La escena de la chica con Darius lo había pillado de sorpresa, debía de ser eso por lo que él estaba actuando raro. Sólo necesitaba un tiempo para digerirlo, nada más.

\- Me gustaría ir a dar un paseo por el pequeño parque que hay al final del camino.- Dijo la demaciana mientras acaba de comer su último pastelito, sacando de sus pensamientos al joven.  
Éste asintió y le respondió.

\- Después de comer podremos ir, si así lo deseas.-

Ella asintió muchas veces de manera feliz. Tenía muchísimas ganas de salir de aquella dichosa casa de una vez.

\- Tengo un par de cartas para ti. De Demacia.-

Se las entregó a la pequeña chica que rápidamente las cogió y las abrió con premura. Una de ellas era un cheque, fue lo que ella le había pedido a sus padres, por los desastres producidos en la casa de Darius, esperaba poder dárselo pronto, aún se sentía culpable por aquello. La otra carta era de su madre y decía así.

Mi querida y preciosa hija:

Tenía muchas ganas de escribirte y aprovechando que te tenemos que enviar el cheque lo hago.

Mi pequeño lucero, te echo de menos, además me siento muy sola en casa. Tu padre siempre está con papeleo, o reunido, o con Jarvan. Sé que es nuestro Rey, y sé que le debemos mucho, pero a veces me dan ganas de decirle, ¡devuélveme a mi marido!.  
Y Garen, siempre con sus soldados o entrenándose. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, hace nada eráis chiquillos, jugando y correteando por la casa y ahora los dos habéis volado del nido. No creo que una madre pueda acostumbrase a esto. Con Garen me había resultado más fácil, desde tan pequeño ya era muy independiente, pero sobre todo, te tenía a ti para consolar el vacío que él me dejaba, pero ahora… ahora…

Mi tierna y dulce niña, te quiero mucho, y mamá quiere que te cuides, tápate bien por las noches, ya empieza a refrescar y a venir el mal tiempo y come bien. Siempre has sido muy glotona, pero no quiero que eso cambie en Noxus. Papá dice que la comida de allí es mucho peor que en Demacia, aunque no creo que eso sea problema para ti, nunca has tenido mucho problema a la hora de comer. También me ha dicho que allí los hombres y las mujeres son muy salvajes, que es toda una proeza de fuerza estar allí. Eres lista y sé que siempre lees los consejos y aprendes rápido, pero olvida lo que te dice papá de controlarte, y de controlar tu magia. Si piensas que algo malo va a suceder, no te controles en absoluto (no le digas a él que te he dicho esto o se enfadará). Lo único que quiero es que vuelvas sana y salva, no te prives en hacer lo que tengas que hacer para ello.

Mi hermosa chica, eres fuerte, eres la luz más bonita de Runaterra, házselo ver a todos.

Creo y confió en ti. Te quiere mucho.

Mamá.

Acabó de leer, dobló la carta de nuevo y la presionó sobre su pecho feliz. Las palabras de su madre la habían reconfortado mucho, sobre todo ese último párrafo. Sí, iba a demostrar a todos su valía. Todo lo estaba haciendo por su amada tierra y antes que maga o mujer, era persona y no una cualquiera, una demaciana.  
Avanzado el día tanto Talon como Lux se dispusieron a hacerse la comida. Ambos se hicieron platos sencillos pues ninguno de los dos tenía mucha destreza en la cocina. Cuando acabaron la muchacha pensaba comer con él, pero no fue el caso. El chico receloso por mostrarle su cara se fue al dormitorio a comer y ella se quedó en la cocina. No entendía muy bien la actitud del muchacho, pues no es como si ella le fuera hacer algo malo, pero tampoco le impidió irse si es lo que él deseaba.

Llegada a la mitad de la tarde, el noxiano avisó a la chica para salir a dar tan ansiado paseo. Lux se apresuró a estar a su lado de manera veloz y en instantes ambos se encontraban ya de camino al bosquecillo. Tardaron un tiempo en llegar, pues aunque no estaba muy lejos, sí que había algo de distancia entre la casa y el lugar al que se dirigían.  
La muchacha empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber cogido alguna chaquetilla para ponérsela sobre los hombros, pues iba vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, aunque no iba del todo desabrigada, sí que empezaba a notar que a medida que bajaba el Sol, se alzaba una ligera brisilla que enfriaba un poco el ambiente.  
Parte del camino lo hicieron en silencio, pero al final, como no, Lux tuvo que curiosear como era propio de ella. Y tal como se habían desarrollado las cosas no era para menos.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?.- Intentó sonar cortés.

El hombre que caminaba a su lado asintió.

\- Hmmm-Se quedó un rato pensativa.- No le tiene mucho aprecio a Darius ¿verdad?-

Talon bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la de la chica. Y durante unos instantes creyó hundirse en ese mar azul precioso. Pero con el autocontrol que le caracterizaba volvió a mirar al frente y contestó.

\- ¿Debería tenerle aprecio acaso?- Sus palabras eran impasibles.

\- Lo que quiero decir es, no es como si fuera un rival ni nada por el estilo…-

Él rio para sus adentros. Oh, si tuviera la oportunidad de cortarle la cabeza a ese hombre y al cuervo que lo respaldaba, no lo haría de manera rápida, lo haría lento…para que sufriera el dolor que sintió él cuando le arrebataron a la persona más preciada. Sin embargo inexpresivo como siempre respondió.

\- No, sólo cumplí órdenes, nada más.-

\- No creo que una visita, no sé… no creo que perjudique para nada su trabajo.-

El chico volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿Y si por un casual siguieron a Darius y a esos niños y ahora saben dónde estás escondida?- La muchacha frunció el ceño pensativa.- ¿Y si ahora son los niños los que están en peligro?-  
Lux puso cara de sorpresa y se tapó la boca con una mano.

\- Dioses igual tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.-

\- No creo que les pase nada, pero igual a ti sí. Visto que es a ti a quién esos asesinos han venido a buscar.-

\- ¿Lo sabía?-

\- Estoy al corriente de todo, chica.-

Zanjaron la conversación ahí, caminaron otro ratito callados, minutos en los cuales ella se dedicó a pensar sobre lo que el chico le había dicho. Ella y Darius habían sido muy egoístas al haber involucrado a los pequeños niños también en el asunto, pero Talon pareció verlo venir. Era un hombre inteligente no había duda de ello.  
Cuando llegaron al pequeño bosque, ella se empeñó en ir al lago, pues le parecía una zona preciosa y ya que estaba casi atardeciendo quiso poder disfrutar el cálido y pacífico ambiente.  
La zona era preciosa, el lago estaba totalmente rodeado de árboles frondosos y pajarillos que piaban anunciando la caída del día. El agua estaba totalmente en calma. Lux llegó al borde del lago y agarrándose a la hierba se miró a sí misma en el reflejo del líquido elemento. Luego miró hacia Talon con entusiasmo, el cual se acercó y asintió indiferente al nuevo descubrimiento de ella. Apreció como el Sol se reflejaba en el agua y suspiró profundamente.

\- Qué zona tan preciosa.- Dijo ella de manera emotiva.

Se quitó sus zapatos y sentada justo al borde del lago metió sus pies en el agua, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de que estaba en la orilla era profundo, debía de cubrirle a ella entera. Volvió a mirar hacia su compañero y le hizo un gesto para que se uniera.

\- Está algo fresquita.- Dijo feliz.- Pero se está muy bien.- Meneó sus piernas para salpicar un poco.

Él negó con la cabeza. Buh, qué aburrido era, pensó ella. Nunca quería nada, ni quería pastelito, ni quería meterse en el agua, ¿Cuándo se divertía?, estar impasible ante todos los gestos de la vida, tenía que ser duro y soporífero.  
Ella le miró de una manera pícara a lo que el muchacho frunció el ceño por su expresión. Y con rapidez Lux metió un brazo el agua y lo salpicó. Él se tapó lo esencial, pero lo que no pudo taparse acabó empapado. La miró, y esta vez había dejado su indiferencia de lado.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso.-

Y la traviesa chica no metió sólo un brazo, metió los dos y salpicó con más ganas aún. El muchacho preparado para ello, esquivó todo lo que pudo pero volvió a mojarse algo más.

\- Bien.- Dijo recomponiendo su postura.- Nos vamos.-

Ella puso un gesto malhumorado y le dijo desafiante.

\- Era sólo una broma, no quiero irme.-

\- Vamos.- Le volvió a repetir.

\- No.-

Él se acercó a ella y con un movimiento rápido la agarró del brazo y trató de hacer que se pusiera de pie. La situación le estaba fastidiando de sobremanera y aunque no lo hacía notar, ¿cómo se podía ser tan criaja?. Ella se resistía a él como podía. En un último intento de imponerse sobre el chico lo empujó con fuerza. Pero al estar medio sentada perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al vacío. Talon, consciente de manera rápida de lo que iba a pasar, trató de sujetarla, tratando de que no se cayera al agua, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer con la patosa chica sujeta por el brazo.  
El tranquilo lago, ondeaba ahora por el movimiento de los muchachos bajo su lecho.  
Lux nadó hacía la superficie a toda prisa, fue inesperado y el sentir el frío líquido tocando su piel le hacía estremecerse pues estaba francamente fría ahora que se había metido de lleno en él. Nadó rápidamente hasta la orilla y agarrándose a la hierba se aupó con fuerza, y salió de las frías aguas. Se hizo un nudo con la parte baja de la camiseta para escurrirla y miró a sus alrededores, sorprendida de que el muchacho no estaba volvió a posar la mirada de manera preocupada en el lago.

\- ¿Talon?.- Llamó.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Se acercó al borde para fijarse más y mucho más asustada volvió a llamar.

\- ¡Talon!.-

\- ¿Qué?.-

La voz provino de detrás de ella. La chica se sobresaltó, se giró rápidamente para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Y lo estaba, muy empapado, pero estaba bien al fin y al cabo. Suspiró aliviada.

\- Creí que le había pasado algo.- Dijo ella aún afligida.

\- Oh.- Contestó él de manera irónica.- Estabas preocupada por mí, gracias.-

Él entrecerró los ojos, y la miró de manera casi felina. Entonces todo sucedió muy deprisa. La muchacha notó como en unos instantes, el muchacho dio un paso hacia ella, y en un movimiento fugaz, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer y la empujó al lago del nuevo.

\- Ah…- Consiguió decir tan sólo.

Y su piel volvió a notar el agua que se volvía cada vez más helada. Volvió a nadar con premura hacia la superficie. Y desde allí miró al joven, el cual parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación. Lux, algo malhumorada por su gesto, se acercó a nado hasta la orilla. No había sido culpa suya el haberse caído. Y en cuanto puso las manos en tierra Talon se acercó a ella se puso de cuclillas le tomó de las manos y la alzó un poco, dejando medio cuerpo de la chica fuera del agua. La miró casi desafiante, nunca había visto tal expresión él, ella lo miró de manera desconcertada.

\- Y me ha pasado algo.- Se burlaba el chico.- Me has tirado al lago.-

Lux puso los ojos como platos al ver lo que se le volvía a venir, a él se le entrecerraron los ojos, señal de que maliciosamente se reía. Y acto seguido volvió a arrojar a la chica dentro.  
Volvió a salir a la superficie y a intentar salirse de las aguas, pero no había manera. El noxiano siempre le cortaba el paso y la volvía a arrojar dentro sin piedad alguna.

\- Y-Ya basta.- Dijo malhumorada y tiritando.

\- Quizás cuando me canse…- Dijo él con indiferencia.

\- Empezó usted q-q-queriendo marcharse.-

\- Conservas los modales hasta metida en agua helada.- Se volvió a burlar.

\- ¡Conservo los modales p-por no insultarte!- Perdió la compostura la chica.

Talon se lo estaba pasando de miedo. Le importaba un bledo en ese momento la seguridad de la chica, lo había desobedecido, tirado al agua y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias. Si algo le gustaba al chico era tener el control de la manera que fuese.  
Trató de nuevo salir, pero una vez más no lo conseguía. Así que, con la ingeniosa idea de deshacerse de él, pretendió salir y cuando el muchacho iba a cogerle por las muñecas de nuevo, ella en un movimiento rápido lo agarró y trató de tirarle al agua. Pero fue en vano, no contaba con el poco apoyo que tenía al no hacer pie y él pudo esquivar sus intenciones de manera fácil. La miró alzando una ceja al ver que se había librado de su intento.

\- Vaya.- Dijo impasible.- Ahora ya sí que no vas a salir.-

\- P-Por favor.- trató la mujer a la desesperada.- Estoy helada.-

\- Por favor ¿qué?-

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- Sigue, hay algo que debes de decir ¿no es así?- Se impuso a ella el joven.

\- Ah…- Se quedó pensativa.- No te voy a volver a salpicar…-

Ya ni se molestaba en tratarle de usted, estaba tan casada de mantenerse a flote y tan helada que lo único que quería era simplemente salir del lago. El muchacho se dio cuenta de ello y rio para sus adentros, triunfal.

\- No.- Le dijo él.- No es eso lo que me tienes que decir, chica.-

\- Hmmm.- Se quedó pensativa y prosiguió.- N-No te volveré a desobedecer.-

Él entrecerró los ojos, Lux supuso que sonreía, acto seguido le tendió la mano, ella se acercó temblorosa, desconfiando de los propósitos del noxiano, pero al final le dio la mano. Hizo fuerza para sacarla del lago.  
Una vez fuera ella se tapaba con los brazos y se frotaba para darse calor, había estado demasiado tiempo metida y le estaba pasando factura. Al examinarla Talon se dio cuenta, de manera muy rápida, que por la humedad la camiseta de la pequeña chica transparentaba, dejándole ver la ropa interior de ésta. Desvió su mirada, pues centrarse demasiado en eso le haría perder el dominio de sí mismo, y lo sabía, pero únicamente por el hecho de que lo que vio esa mañana lo había confundido. O eso se decía para sus adentros.

\- Vamos.- Le dijo impasible.

Ella asintió y tomaron rumbo de nuevo a la casa. Ya era prácticamente de noche y la brisa que soplaba no les ayudaba mucho a mantener el calor. Él notaba como la pequeña mujer de su lado temblaba, bajó su mirada para fijarse en ella. Le pasaba por desobedecerle. Le pasaba por curiosa y por metomentodo. Pero algo en su ser se apiadó de ella. Hizo un hueco en su capa y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se metiese bajo su brazo. Ella lo miró confusa no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

\- Está mojada, pero te bloqueará la brisa.- Le resolvió las dudas el joven.

Lux, no soportaba más el frío así que le hizo caso. Se juntó a él, quién la tapó con parte de su capa, poniendo una mano en su hombro, atrayéndola para sí y envolviéndola un poco con ella.  
La mujer era delgada y pequeña, así que no hizo falta dejar mucho espacio para ella. No le disgustaba. Y ahora se daba cuenta más que antes, a pesar de que odiaba el contacto físico con otras personas, con la chica que caminaba a su lado, era completamente diferente. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué le recordaba en ciertas ocasiones también a Marcus?.

\- Parezco un pollito.- Interrumpió la pequeña demaciana los pensamientos del noxiano.

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño. Ella continuó.

\- Yo soy un pollito y tú la mamá del pollito, es como si me tuvieras bajo un ala.- Soltó una risilla.

Talon no dijo nada. Volvió a sus pensamientos anteriores. _“¿Por qué pasaba eso?”._ Empezaba a aceptar la realidad del porqué con ella era diferente.  
Llegaron a la casa, él le soltó el hombro y ella volvió a tratar de cubrirse con los brazos. Aunque no es que la capa abrigase mucho y menos mojada sí que estaba algo más cálida y aun así el calor corporal del chico le hacía sentir algo mejor.  
El muchacho la recorrió con la mirada durante unos instantes. No pudiendo hacer otra cosa que sentirse atraído hacia ella. Era un hombre, y él también tenía instintos y necesidades, pero hasta ahora le había sido sumamente sencillo refrenarlos. Toda su vida había vivido bajo un continuo control sobre sus propias emociones y sobre sus propios actos. Pero esa chica parecía tener algo distinto, algo que despertaba la curiosidad en él, tanto como para investigar sobre su pasado y querer llegar a saber todo sobre ella.  
Sí, quizás cuando él se satisfaga a sí mismo mediante la información que necesitaba su interés por ella y por tanto sus extraños pensamientos cesarían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos me preguntáis si habrá más de Garen por Katarina. Es una pareja que a mí también me encanta ❤ , y sí habrá más a lo largo de la historia de ambos dos, tanto juntos como en solitario, pues son en lo que mi historia refiere personajes secundarios e importantes para la trama. Pero de todas maneras no será tan eventual como Darius y Lux que son mis principales. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. No odiéis mucho a Talon por fis, estoy segura de que él os quiere mucho jajajaja. Un abrazo enorme.
> 
> Yhoshi ❤


	19. Vínculo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holita hermosas/os!!. Hoy os traigo un 2x1 jajajaja.   
> Al final me pasé escribiendo así que he dividido lo que iba a ser un capítulo inicial en dos. Creo que además de ser menos engorroso de leer, es mejor así porque no sé, me pega más que pase en dos secuencias distintas.   
> Espero que como siempre que os guste mucho, y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por leerme y apoyarme. Os quiero muuuucho <333.  
> Ojalá tengáis un día maravilloso. Un fuerte abrazo.  
> Vuestra Yhoshi!!!!

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba sentada en una gran piedra redondeada y rodeada de hojas amarillentas. Alzó la vista, divisó altos y finos troncos de árboles de hoja caduca, las cuales, con el viento amenazaban con caerse de un momento a otro. Sintió algo en su cabeza así que alzó su mano para ver qué se posaba con tanta delicadeza sobre ella. Un sombrero. Se lo quitó para mirarlo, era de paja con un lacito azul oscuro alrededor. Se miró a sí misma, llevaba puesto un vestido del mismo color que el lazo, sólo ajustaba en su pecho, y el resto caía con vuelo, haciéndolo cómodo y ligero. Las mangas eran de un color azulado que transparentaba, siendo de una tela tan fina que el aire la surcaba como quería.

Notó las hojas bajo sus pies y supo que iba descalza. Miró a los alrededores de nuevo, mientras el Sol le acariciaba su delicada piel haciéndola más brillante aun si cabe. Pero lo árboles eran celosos y con su altura sólo dejaban traspasar unos cuantos rayitos de calidez.

Avanzó unos pasos, no estando segura de qué hacer. Entonces la divisó. Otra chica se encontraba a lo lejos. Su piel morena, era cubierta por un vestido de tirantes blanco y suelto, que ondeaba con el caprichoso viento. Portaba un sombrero idéntico al de Lux, con la única distinción de que el lazo que lo rodeaba era blanco.

La demaciana le sonrió y levantó una mano para saludarla con entusiasmo. La chica le respondió al gesto y cuando la rubia se había acercado lo suficiente a ella, continuó caminando entre las hojas, los árboles y los rayos del Sol.

\- ¡Mera!.- Llamó la pequeña muchacha rubia al ver que no la esperaba.

Ésta se giró para sonreírle y seguir andando.

El ambiente era placentero y pacífico, el olor del bosque, el aire frio que respiraba renovándola por completo le hacían sentir una serenidad absoluta.

\- Hay, cosas que necesito saber, por favor.- Trató de convencer Lux a la morena mujer que tenía delante.

Pero no se detuvo, volvió a mirarla para hacerle un gesto con la cabeza de manera amable y seguir andando.

Pasearon durante un tiempo, la noxiana delante y la otra chica tras ella. Hasta que Mera se detuvo, pues ya no había más camino, sólo un abismo precedido por un gran precipicio de sólida y afilada roca que se dejaba caer por él hasta donde la vista no alcanzaba a ver.

Lux se puso a la par de su acompañante. Y sorprendida miró hacia abajo, quitando su vista rápidamente al ver aquel vacío que se extendía bajo sus pies.

Mera entrelazó una mano con la de la chica rubia que sorprendida la miraba y señaló al abismo. La demaciana la miró con confusión, tratando de comprender qué sucedía, entonces la chica morena apretó su mano y tiró un poco de ella para posicionarse más al borde del precipicio. La pequeña mujer negó con la cabeza.

\- No quiero saltar.- Dijo con firmeza.

Mera ladeó la cabeza, le sonrió y volvió a tirar de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasara si lo hago?- Preguntó a la chica de sus sueños.

No obtuvo respuesta, parecía que aquella mujer era incapaz de hablar. Lux frunció el ceño y con tristeza le preguntó.

\- ¿Me odias?, ¿Es eso?, ¿Quieres que yo muera?, ¿Acaso te causo algún tipo de sufrimiento por lo que ha pasado entre nosotras?-

Su acompañante se sorprendió ante tales preguntas, para pasar a entrecerrar los ojos y regalarle a la muchacha que tenía en frente una sonrisa fraternal y tierna. Su piel tostada se sonrojó un poco a la altura de las mejillas. Acarició la suave y fina piel de porcelana de aquella a la cual se había vinculado y lentamente se acercó a ella. Lux, trató de ver en aquellos ojos de cristal qué era lo que la muchacha quería decirle y Mera, con ternura le dejó traspasar todos aquellos umbrales que ella misma guardaba. Se acercó a la demaciana y la besó.

Y en el beso pudo sentir como ella la amaba, tal y como uno se ama y se quiere a sí mismo, tal y como uno no puede negar el dolor y a la vez el placer su existencia, como su vínculo se hacía más fuerte con lo que ambas sentían y ahora unidas por el fino tacto de sus labios. Era confuso, pues Lux nunca sintió tales sentimientos como esos, tal como sentir que otra persona es igual que tú, si bien no en lo físico, no en lo psicológico sí de forma mágica. Era extraño y precioso y con ello pudo sentir que sus preguntas no tenían sentido. Mera la amaba, se amaba y amaba aquel vínculo que había crecido entre ambas, pues como si de un cordón umbilical se tratase, estaban unidas mágicamente.

La mujer de cabellos blancos se separó de ella y la miró con intensidad, queriendo resolver todas las dudas que se pasaban por la mente de la pequeña chica que tenía en frente y acto seguido señaló de nuevo al vacío y le sonrió.

\- No quiero saltar.- Volvió a afirmar Lux de manera severa.- Te voy a buscar, te encontraré y arreglaré lo que sea que está pasando, sólo tienes que darme alguna pista. Mera, ahora más que nunca te necesito. ¿Quién te está haciendo esto?-

La noxiana se sorprendió ante la seguridad de su compañera, se quedó pensativa y como si le costase un mundo entero mover los labios, abrió su boca de manera lenta para pronunciar una débil palabra.

\- Noxus.-

¿Noxus?. Eso era muy ambiguo, ¿Swain?, ¿qué significa Noxus?, ¿toda una nación haciendo esto?...

-¿Swain?- Volvió a insistir la pequeña muchacha

Mera negó con la cabeza y algo exhausta respondió de nuevo.

-N-Noxus.-

Lux no conseguía entenderla, por más que pensaba menos sentido tenía todo, lo que Darius le había contado, lo que había visto en la tienda de la chica que tenía en frente y ahora lo que ella misma le estaba diciendo.

-¿Puedo confiar en Darius?.- Se sorprendió la demaciana preguntándole tal cosa. Y en el momento que dijo tales palabras se sintió mal, pues él se había arriesgado a todo por ella y aun así en su interior había resquicios de desconfianza.

Mera asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió de manera gentil. Después se llevó las manos al corazón y con una expresión de dolor cayó de rodillas. Poco a poco la escena se fue turbando y el bosque, el abismo y la mujer de cabellos de nieve se tornaron difusos. Se estaba yendo, la conexión entre ellas se debilitaba.

-Mera, rápido, dime qué tengo que hacer. ¡rápido!.-

-¡Rómpelo!.- Le contestó la mujer

Y antes de desaparecer en destellos le cogió de la falda del vestido con fuerza y volvió a gritarle.

-¡RÓMPELO!.- Y en la oscuridad la voz de la noxiana se repetía una y otra vez rebotando en las paredes de tinieblas como si de eco se tratase, volviéndose cada vez más lejano.

* * *

 

 

 

Talon notó como unos pequeños gritos venían de la habitación de arriba. Sin hacer ruido alguno cogió unas dagas y se las metió en el bolsillo delantero de su ancha sudadera. De manera ágil y sin perder tiempo subió escaleras arriba temiéndose lo peor. Quizás sí que habían seguido a Darius hasta la casa y ahora sabían dónde estaban. Quizás habían entrado en la casa. Fuera quien fuese, estaba muerto, pues no haría prisioneros.

Entró en la habitación sosteniendo las dagas con un movimiento tan fugaz que simplemente pareció que sólo se había filtrado algo de viento. Y aún en las sombras, únicamente vio a la muchacha, dormida y sola y nada más. Bajó sus dagas guardándoselas en la sudadera de nuevo, tratando de bajar su guardia.

Lux murmuraba en sueños y se revolvía poniendo una expresión de angustia que hizo que el corazón del noxiano se encogiese. Lentamente se acercó hasta el borde de su cama. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, dormir simplemente era dormir, todo el mundo tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando y perturbar su sueño podía ser incluso peor que no hacer nada. Decidió marcharse pero no lo llevó a cabo. En cuanto la muchacha comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, sudando y murmurando cada vez más angustiada fue incapaz de dejarla. Se sentó al borde de la cama y le tocó un hombro con delicadeza para no sobresaltarla mucho.

\- Chica- La llamó con un tono de voz más bajo del normal.

Ella se revolvió y por sus mejillas empezaron a recorrer lágrimas de agonía. El joven frunció el ceño, fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba soñando tenía que ser perturbador para llevarse las emociones de aquella mujer tan al extremo. Volvió a tocar su hombro y con más fuerza trató de despertarla.

Ella se incorporó de repente, abrió los ojos los cuales brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y desencajada comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!. ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!.-

Y acto seguido se abrazó al muchacho con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsolada. Talon se sobresaltó por el movimiento repentino y brusco de ella. Alzó sus brazos y tocó el suave y rubio pelo de la demaciana. Tan cerca era imposible no evitar embriagarse del olor a rosas y jazmines que tan delicadamente la chica desprendía. Apoyó una mejilla en la cabeza de ella y dejándose llevar la acercó para sí con más fuerza. Perdió. Sí, perdió ante las rosas y jazmines. Perdió ante la luz. Perdió ante Demacia. Perdió ante sí mismo. Perdió definitivamente. Su muralla creada desde que era pequeño de autocontrol era mentira. Y a pesar de que debería de estar enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan descuidado, por no hacer caso a sus propias experiencias y caminar sobre seguro como siempre había hecho, no le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto. Si su autocontrol era una mentira con esa muchacha, si sus creencias eran mentira, entonces no necesitaba nada de eso.

\- Ah…-Dijo ella algo confusa.- ¿Talon?.-

Y el hombre salió de su ensimismamiento. Ella trató de separarse de él pero éste no la dejó.

-¿Sucede algo?.- Siguió la muchacha.

\- Sí.- Dijo él recomponiendo su compostura y con ello su habitual manera de pensar.

\- ¿Y si me sueltas?.-

\- No- Dijo impasible.- En mi sudadera, en el bolsillo hay una máscara, cógela y dámela.-

Ella algo temblorosa bajó la mano por el pecho del joven, tratando de notar el bolsillo del cual él hablaba. La situación era un poco incómoda. No tenía apenas confianza con él y aunque así fuera, no era una persona de ofrecer tales acercamientos a la ligera. Se sonrojó y dio gracias a que el chico no la estaba viendo. Cuando notó el bolsillo trató de meter la mano y al notar las dagas se sobresaltó.

\- ¿L-Llevas cuchillos?.-

\- Dagas.- Puntualizó el noxiano con indiferencia.

Y aunque aguantaba el porte inexpresivo, lo cierto era que el acercamiento y el tacto de su fina mano sobre él era…placentero. Finalmente la chica sacó la tela que trataba de buscar y se la tendió a él, quien con una mano se la puso de manera rápida y acto seguido soltó a la chica. Ella respiró aliviada al zafarse del agarre del muchacho, notando que estaba excesivamente acalorada se llevó las manos a los mofletes, tratando de ocultar su rojez.

\- ¿Por qué me abrazabas?.- Trató de saber ella.

\- Me abrazaste tú a mí.- Inquirió él con pasividad.

\- ¿Ah?. L-Lo siento.- Se llevó una mano a la frente y se agarró su rubia cabellera.- He tenido un mal sueño.-

El joven se levantó no queriendo seguir envolviéndose en los asuntos de ella. Ni revolver más su cabeza de lo que ya estaba revuelta, pero ella lo detuvo agarrando su dedo índice como el primer día había hecho.

\- ¿Te ocultas de mí porque piensas que te voy a hacer daño?-

\- No me oculto de ti. Protejo lo único que tengo.-

\- ¿El qué?.- Curioseó ella confusa.

\- Mi identidad.-

Ella se quedó pensativa. ¿Lo único que te tiene?. ¿Era realmente así?. Alzó su mirada para sonreírle de manera cálida y le contestó.

\- Siento si te desperté con mi mal sueño. Y gracias por dejar que te abrazase y ser paciente, no pretendía molestar.-

\- No hay de qué.- Respondió impasible.

\- Una persona con los ojos del color del Sol en una mañana cálida y despejada no podía ser mala persona.- Se rio un poco de manera tierna.

\- ¿Juzgas a una persona por eso?- Dijo él casi en tono jocoso.

\- Los ojos son el espejo del alma. Es curioso que sea lo único que no cubras y lo que más parece identificarte.-

Sin mediar palabra, él se acercó a ella, puso una rodilla sobre la cama donde la mujer seguía sentada y la miró directamente a los ojos. Y distante de ser una expresión amable o buena, tornó sus ojos de una crueldad profunda, de una miseria y un dolor intenso. De quebranto y muerte. Sus ojos cálidos y a la vez hermosos, se volvieron cargantes y pesados y la intensidad del amarillo de éstos era asfixiante a la vez. Talon había vivido poco, y para su corta edad, había sobrevivido solo en las calles de Noxus, burlando a la muerte una y otra vez, aprendiendo de esconderse y presenciar muertes cometía las suyas propias. Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor de tener un padre una vez, de tenerlo de admirarlo de quererle y de que te lo arrebatasen. De que no importara nada, que la vida de las personas seguía a pesar de esto, pero la suya quedó estancada en el mismo momento en el que aquel hombre se había ido. De que la duda lo estaba matando poco a poco, no saber si estaba vivo o muerto era horrible y la incertidumbre lo apresaba en la más oscura de las miserias. Su hogar, su maldito hogar en el cual se había hecho un hueco, después de ser un niño perdido, está totalmente destruido. Swain, sí Swain y Darius y Sion y Urgot y todos aquellos a los cuales tenía en su lista caerían. Tiempo al tiempo.

Se separó de ella  y para su sorpresa, pues no pretendía agradar a la chica para nada, ella le sonrió mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Aquella mirada tan cargada de sentimientos y tan intensamente sufrida la había dejado triste, pero alegre a la vez. Triste por aquellas cuales fueran las pérdidas de Talon, y alegre porque la brillantez de su mirada no se había perdido y eso significa que aún tenía algo por lo que vivir. Con la empatía que le caracterizaba comprendió, si no todo parte de lo que el muchacho quiso trasmitirle de esa manera y con la voz algo rota por su pequeño llanto le dijo.

\- Son hermosos. Gracias por mostrarme esa parte de ti.-

Él se levantó por completo, confundido. ¿Qué era esa mujer?. ¿Era humana acaso?, era una maga e igual podía leerle el pensamiento o algo así. Qué sabía él que hacían los magos, había tantos, con tantas habilidades. Su corazón comenzó a sentirse vacío ¿por qué? ¿Qué más quería escuchar por parte de ella?. Todo, quería saber todo de ella, quería escuchar más cosas como la que recientemente le había brindado. Tratando de refrenarse cortó el contacto visual e indiferente como siempre era, salió de la habitación.

* * *

 

 

 

Avanzada la mañana Lux y Talon habían salido al jardín seguidos de los guardias que los miraban jugar una partida de cartas. Era extraño ver al chico tan cercano a ella, pero aquella muchacha era tan simpática y tan brillante que no les pareció algo inusual que al final ambos empezaran a llevarse bien. En silencio miraban como se desarrollaba la partida, hasta que el joven teniendo asuntos que hacer advirtió a la pequeña demaciana que se iba dentro de la casa a escribir una carta para un familiar. Ella quiso quedarse un tiempo en el jardín y él no tuvo objeción. La muchacha se acercó para hablar con los soldados que firmes la escucharon.

\- No he tenido tiempo de pediros disculpas.-

Ambos guerreros la miraron algo extrañados y ella continuó.

\- Talon no le ha dicho nada a Swain sobre lo que pasó el primer día en la puerta. Y no lo hará. Podéis estar tranquilos. Siento haberos hecho pasar el mal trago.-

Milos negando con la cabeza fue el primero en hablar.

\- El muchacho llevaba razón, nosotros tampoco hemos cumplido bien nuestro trabajo.-

\- De todas maneras te estamos muy agradecidos.- Continuó Lionel tratando de tapar el ímpetu honorable de su compañero.- Realmente no sé qué sería de mí sin este trabajo.-

La chica les sonrió de manera fraternal y se colocó cerca de ellos. No podrían jugar a las cartas, ni moverse de allí pero al menos podrían hablar. Y así lo hicieron, se pusieron al día con sus propias anécdotas y se contaron cuán preocupados estaban en verdad por las represarías de sus superiores, las cuales al final no llegarían a término. Hablaron durante un tiempo hasta que un olor extraño llegó hasta Lux quien confusa comenzó a olfatear como si buscase algo de manera perruna. Ellos la miraron extrañados y ante la confusión de éstos ella les aclaró.

\- No sé si soy yo, pero algo huele raro.-

Volvió a olfatear descaradamente y los soldados la siguieron en su labor. Milos muy acertado sugirió.

\- A mí me huele como cuando queman hojas en el campo.-

\- Sí, es verdad.- Confirmó su compañero.

Se miraron extrañados unos a otros pero no le dieron importancia, ya que estando cerca de prados y praderas los dueños de las mismas siempre las limpiaban con fuego. Pasaron unos minutos y empezaron a darse cuenta de que el olor a quemado era cada vez mayor. Lux se giró sorprendida y fue entonces cuando contempló a través de la ventana de la casa que se estaba quemando. Desconcertada advirtió a los soldados los cuales la trataron de poner a salvo sacándola del jardín a toda prisa hacia la zona frontal exterior de la casa. Cuando estuvieron a salvo Milos le dijo a Lionel que se fuera a buscar ayuda y él se quedaba con la chica, éste acepto de inmediato y fue advertir de lo sucedido. Fue entonces cuando Lux recordó. Talon estaba dentro. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quiso adentrar en la casa pero Milos la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Le dijo alzando algo la voz.

\- ¡Talon está dentro!.-

Milos la miró con sorpresa dándose cuenta de que la chica tenía razón pero aun así no la soltaba de su agarre.

\- Es entera de madera, se derrumbará en momentos.-

\- No te preocupes.-

Le dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa tierna. Acto seguido se soltó y se adentró en la casa dejando al soldado atónito ante la valentía de la mujer.

La, ahora horrible, casa desprendía un calor insoportable. Recordó que sus pertenencias estaban todas dentro. La carta de su madre, el cheque para Darius, pero eso no importaba en absoluto, Talon estaba allí y tenía que ponerlo a salvo. Rezó para que el muchacho aún estuviera bien.

No podía arrimarse ni un centímetro al fuego pues éste abrasaba con sólo mirarlo. Entonces conjuró un escudo transparente que la rodeó bloqueando el fugaz latigazo de las llamas. Pero aun así no podía pasar más allá de la entrada de la casa pues el escudo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquear el calor. Y recordó las palabras de su madre. Recordó cómo decía que usase toda su magia. Era una situación de vida o muerte, sino para ella sí que lo era para el chico que allí seguía encerrado. No se contuvo, sin conjurar dejó que su magia absorbiese el calor de la llama y su pelo, sus ojos, su piel centelleó. Los magos de luz eran capaces de absorber las energías del ambiente, incluido la magia de aquellos magos que los rodeaban. Pero esto era un arma de doble filo, si bien te hacía poderoso, también te hacía inestable e impredecible, pues en esas circunstancias Lux no era capaz de controlar la cantidad de energía absorbida ni la expulsada. Tenía que concentrarse. La vida de ese chico dependía de ello. Sumamente acalorada y sudorosa, pensó, y recordó a Darius y a su hermano y sus padres que la tranquilizaron para llevar con control la situación. Su padre siempre le decía que nunca usase esas dotes que ella en su temprana juventud había adquirido. Le advirtió varias veces de cómo un mago se consumía por ello.

No importaba. Ahora eso no le importaba, sólo quería llegar al chico, protegerle e irse. Y lo conseguiría. Porque su magia no la controlaba a ella, ella controlaba su magia.

Soltó un grito de dolor, pues el calor de la llama ya no acariciaba su cuerpo, al haber interiorizado el calor para disiparlas, notaba como ahora éstas estaban dentro de ella. Mantuvo el escudo y miró hacia delante.

\- ¡T-Talon.!-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

* * *

 

 

 

El joven divisó desde la lejanía como la casa ardía. Echó a correr tan veloz cómo pudo y en cuanto vio a Milos en la entrada se sintió algo más aliviado, pero su bienestar no duraría mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Y la chica?.- Le preguntó en cuanto estaba a punto de llegar a él.

El soldado se asustó, pues nunca sentía al muchacho llegar, sus pasos siempre estaban impregnados de sombras. En cuanto lo vio puso los ojos como platos al darse cuenta del tremendo error de la situación y no saliendo de su sorpresa le contestó.

\- E-E-En la casa. Pensábamos que estaba dentro y se adentró a buscarle.-

¿Qué?. ¿En serio?. ¿Qué persona hacía semejante estupidez?. Si él estuviera dentro se habría salido con premura de la casa. No se quedaría viendo llegar el incendio. ¿Cómo se le ocurre entrar a buscar a una persona como él a la casa?. Y algo en su mente volvió a encajar. Como el mecanismo de un reloj que poco a poco parecía ir arreglándose. No dijo nada más.

Ante la mirada del soldado se adentró en la casa. Se cubrió más aún con su capa para tratar de zafarse de las llamas y de lo que estas desprendían. Como un felino se movió con gracia entre las pocas sombras que aún quedaban en la casa. Pero aun así, era humano y el fuego le quemaba y aquella casa estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Si no la encontraba pronto… tendría que abandonar ese lugar… no, no podía ser así. Tenía que encontrarla.

\- ¡Chica!.-

La voz del muchacho fue música celestial para la mujer que se encontraba allí dentro. Desde el piso de arriba lo llamó.

\- ¡Talon!. ¿Dónde estás?.- Se asomó por las escaleras aún manteniendo su escudo en alto.

Lo encontró al final de la escalera y dioses cuanto se alegraba de ver que estuviera vivo. Bajó por las escaleras a toda prisa para reunirse con él, cuando el techo comenzó a ceder y a derrumbarse. Ella viéndose en el apuro de ser aplastada por los escombros, saltó y el chico la cogió en brazos, dándose la vuelta con un movimiento fugaz, pero los escombros avivaron la llama que tenían más próxima y de un latigazo azotó la espalda de Talon, quien de un grito de dolor cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se había herido con muchas cosas antes, pero herirse con una llama viva era lo más doloroso que jamás había sentido. Notaba como su carne se disolvía con el fuego de ésta quien presurosa se mostraba ansiosa por devorarle entero.

La demaciana alzó su escudo haciendo que el chico se relajase e impidiendo que la llama avanzara. La respiración del muchacho era agitada y dolorosa. Ella se levantó y trató de ayudarle a levantarse. Pero Talon avanzaba con dificultad. Su capa y su camiseta habían perecido bajo el fuego y la piel de su espalda brillaba dejando entrever la carne interna de la misma. Era una herida horrible y moverse lo hacía más insoportable.

\- S-Se va a derrumbar.- Dijo el chico con dificultad.

\- Vamos, podremos salir de aquí, sólo apóyate en mí.-

\- Chica…- Respiró tratando de ocultar su dolor.- Se va a derrumbar con nosotros dentro. Vete ya.-

Ella se quedó mirándole y él la miró a ella sosteniéndose en su hombro. No, no iba a ser el final. Y volvió a recordar las palabras de su madre. Sabía que su cuerpo no resistiría volver a ser como era ella antes de que su maestro pudiese poner remedio a su poco autocontrol con la magia. Si cedía, si cedía ante su poder, su vida se acortaría, parte de ella se consumiría. Sabía que lo que su padre le decía era verdad.

Debía de salvarse. Y debía de salvar al chico fuera como fuese. Por él y por Demacia también.

Con una mirada severa y madura puso los brazos de él alrededor de su cuello para que se sujetase en equilibrio mientras ella se concentraba. Él la miró extrañado y cuando iba a hablar vio que el bastón de la mujer aparecía ante ellos.

\- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto el chico adolorido.

\- Sacarnos de este infierno.-

 Habló ella y su voz, por algún motivo sonó diferente, como si varias voces se hubieran unido en una sola. Como si un eco reverberase en sí misma. Entonces la chica posó el bastón en el suelo. Miró hacia el techo y se concentró. Se concentró en absorber el calor, las llamas, el fuego, se concentró en ellos y la luz salió del suelo. Como si de un camino celestial se tratase se expandió bajo sus pies. Talon, quieto y apoyado en ella por su dolor, miraba con asombro el espectáculo que ante él tenía lugar. Si bien conocía magos, nunca en su corta vida había visto algo igual.

La casa emitió un gruñido, de alerta, gruñido que advertía que sus débiles estructuras ya no podían soportarlo más y comenzó a derrumbarse. El chico trató de cubrirse, no pudiendo moverse demasiado por su gran quemadura. Pero no le hizo falta. La chica extendió los brazos y alrededor de ellos comenzó a brotar luz, luz y viento que se mezclaban haciendo un escudo perfecto del cual los escombros huían despavoridos. La luz ascendió hacia el cielo como si de un entre claro en las nubes se tratase. El cabello de la chica se movía de manera salvaje ante las energías absorbidas y a menudo ponía una expresión de dolor por tener que interiorizar todo ese calor que la casa devorada por el fuego contenía.

Era la primera vez que Talon sentía miedo, a parte de la vez en que Marcus había desaparecido. Y la chica como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos lo miró. Y los ojos azules de ella desprendían una luz blanquecina opacando el mar que de costumbre se encontraba en ellos. Y con una sonrisa gentil le tranquilizó.

\- No te preocupes.- Mientras el viento ascendía junto con la luz, revolviendo sus ropajes, su pelo y sus palabras.- No te ocurrirá nada.-

Y la columna de aire y luz se hizo más y más ancha mientras Lux emitía algún gemido de pesadez por el esfuerzo hecho. Volvió a mirar al cielo y cerró sus ojos, para volver a abrirlos con determinación. Lo que no se derrumbaba de la casa, trataba desintegrarlo, envolviéndolo con su luz y  haciendo que poco a poco desapareciese.

Sólo quedaba algún resquicio de madera encendido. La chica respiró profundamente y algo mareada, se apoyó en su bastón, que si bien ahora no hacía de soporte mágico, sí que le ayudaba en el plano físico.

Teniendo que soportar el peso de Talon se zarandeó con peligro a caer al suelo, pero el chico trató como pudo de sujetarla.

\- Lo…lo siento.- Arrastraba ella las palabras.- Eres tú el herido y tienes que soportar mi peso.-

\- Eres…- Pero antes de terminar su frase se calló.

¿Qué estaba a punto de decir?. Hermosa. Sí, eso es lo que le parecía. ¿Qué clase de hermosa criatura de los cielos habían puesto ante él?. Cuando la vio con sus ojos encendidos por la luz que la envolvía le pareció lo más precioso que había visto en su vida.

Trató de aclarar su mente de sus pensamientos, pues ese instante no era el momento. Y apoyándose el uno en el otro salieron de la casa. Milos corrió en auxilio de ambos y trató de ayudarlos como pudo, pero no sabía a quién ayudar antes.

\- N-Necesita asistencia médica.- Dijo la muchacha haciendo que el soldado concentrase su atención él.

No tardaron en llevarlos a ambos a un centro médico, donde atendieron al hombre de manera presurosa, el cual aunque se dejaba curar la espalda, no cedía ni un ápice a la petición de los médicos de quitarse más ropajes para mirar si todo lo demás estaba bien, y mucho menos su cara. Así que ante la cabezonería de éste simplemente trataron de sanarle la engorrosa herida que tenía en su espalda.

Lux por su parte denegaba asistencia médica alguna, ella estaba bien, aunque se dormía de pie exhausta del esfuerzo hecho, pero aun así seguía junto a Talon, el cual seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna sentado en una camilla mientras los médicos manipulaban su herida, y se sorprendían ante la voluntad que tenía el muchacho al no mostrar dolor alguno cuando lo hacían.

Cuando acabaron de ponerle unas gasas especiales y un ungüento salieron de la sala dejándolos solos por un momento. Ella trataba de ser fuerte y no dormirse pero las fuerzas le flaqueaban así que fue hasta la camilla donde estaba sentado Talon y se apoyó tratando de mantenerse de pie. Sus ojos se entrecerraban y al chico le pareció sumamente tierno contemplarla en ese estado.

\- Chica- Le dijo él sacando a Lux de su somnolencia. Ésta le prestó atención y el muchacho continuó.- Ayer vi como tú y Darius os besabais.-

Ella puso una expresión de sorpresa, no pudiendo, no sabiendo, no encontrando palabras para responderle ante tal afirmación. Él por su parte no sabía por qué había dicho eso. ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál era el plan ahora por haber dicho semejante estupidez?. Una vez más su autocontrol con ella había fallado. ¿Y para qué?. ¿Qué necesidad había de decirle tal cosa?. Lo supo muy bien. Quería al guerrero lejos de ella. Pero tan impasible como siempre era le mantuvo la mirada, no mostrando otra cosa más que indiferencia ante la situación que el mismo había provocado.

Antes de que Lux pudiera si quiera abrir los labios, para tratar, quizás de solventar algo de ello, entraron los médicos y volvieron a atender al chico. Ella no quiso quedarse más en esa estancia así que algo aturdida y cansada salió de la misma. Se sentó en una silla en la sala de espera y se llevó una mano a la frente. No quería que Darius estuviera en peligro por lo que el chico le acababa de decir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para mi seguidor Mr. Pichu. No te preocupes en el siguiente ya llega tu gran y glorioso Draaaaaaaven. Intentaré hacerlo bien, tú sabes no puedo hacerlo mal si es una petición de un seguidor de primera fila y trabajar bajo presión se me da bien >:D. <33


	20. Conflicto

Llegó hasta el edificio del Alto Mando. Sus zancadas firmes y su porte fuerte y alto hacían que la gente se apartase de él y sobre todo que mantuvieran su vista lejos de donde él paseaba. Siempre causaba terror en la gente, si bien había muchos otros que lo apoyaban como guerrero y como comandante, otros tantos lo odiaban a muerte, A él no le importaba en lo absoluto. Es más, así estaba bien. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para sacar a Noxus de la miseria. Para alejarla de los corruptos sin escrúpulos que la llevaban a la perdición y con ello mataban a la gente de hambre y de enfermedades. Dividiendo a familias enteras y sembrado el odio y el dolor. La nación ahora había avanzado y eso se notaba en todo, de cómo era antes a cómo es ahora había un trecho muy grande. Un trecho que él y Swain juntos habían creado. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, y aunque aún hacían falta más cambios en muchas cosas, tenía la seguridad de que él viviría para ver alzarse a una Noxus gloriosa, victoriosa y sobre todo poderosa.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el despacho de Swain y un muchacho amable trató de ocultar su miedo hacia aquella persona que varias veces había visto ya visitar al General y le informó.

\- Disculpe señor, el General está fuera, ha surgido algo de urgencia, puede esperarle si quiere pero no sé cuánto tardará.-

Darius se giró sin mediar palabra frunciendo el ceño ante el incordio que le provocaba el tener que esperar y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas.

El hombre que le había informado siguió con sus tareas deseando que llegase Swain de una vez para perder de vista al guerrero pues de vez en cuando levantaba su vista hacia él y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaban se ponía sumamente nervioso. Una vez ese hombre entró en la salas del Alto Mando y empezó a descabezar a aquellos que él mismo consideraba indignos, ¿Y si le da por volver a hacerlo?. Trataba no pensar mucho en el asunto, centrándose cuanto podía en sus tareas.

Había pasado casi cerca de dos horas y el comandante se estaba comenzando a cansar de tener que esperar tanto. Se levantó y se dirigió al hombre informador.

\- ¿Se puede saber cuál ha sido ese maldito asunto de urgencia?- Le espetó

\- N-No lo sé señor, no me han comunicado nada.- Trató de controlar su tono nervioso pero ver a aquella figura de casi dos metros de alto y cuadrado como si de un armario se tratase no le facilitaba ese cometido.

De un gruñido volvió a sentarse de nuevo. Pero antes de que éste se acomodase si quiera, Swain llegó a toda prisa, se quitó el abrigo que llevaba y se lo dio al hombre que allí había advertido a Darius. Acto seguido miró al guerrero frunció el ceño y le dijo.

\- No esperaba verte por aquí hoy.-

\- Ya lo veo, llevo dos malditas horas aquí esperando.-

El General le sonrió de manera gentil y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrase en su despacho. Allí su cuervo apoyado en un soporte dorado lo recibió con un graznido simpático. Swain le acarició la cabecita al plumoso pájaro y luego fue hasta su asiento y se sentó, haciéndole un gesto al comandante para que lo imitase. Éste lo imitó y frente a frente, Darius, directo como siempre era, de malhumor como era característico de él empezó de manera brusca.

\- Quiero una orden firmada de que me dejas ir a visitar a la chica de Demacia.-

Y aunque su superior era Swain, parecía en ese instante, por tales exigencias que allí mandaba Darius. El viejo cuervo ladeó la cabeza y con una sonrisa algo jocosa le respondió.

\- Qué casualidad. Acabo de llegar de verla ahora mismo. Parece que ha habido un incendio en la casa.-

El guerrero trató de no mostrar aflicción alguna, trató de guardarse las preguntas para no exponerse, ni exponer a la mujer, pero en cuanto su superior acabó de hablar, su corazón pareció ser apretado por una gruesa mano, dejándolo ahogado y adolorido. El General supo leer la expresión del muchacho, si algo sabía bien del hombre que tenía en frente es que no sabía mentir. Continuó con sus explicaciones ante el silencio de éste.

\- Me han informado de que ha sido provocado. Pero no ha habido consecuencias graves. La chica está bien. La hemos trasladado a las casas de custodia del centro de Noxus. -

Darius suspiró aliviado al enterarse de eso. Ella estaba bien y era lo único que importaba.

\- ¿Por qué quieres esa orden?- Inquirió Swain.

\- Para verla.-

\- Oh, bueno…me supongo que para verla, pero ¿qué asunto lo requiere?-

\- Económicos, no mucho más.- Trató de intentar justificarse el guerrero.

\- ¿Te debe dinero?-

\- Sí.-

\- ¿Y has esperado dos horas aquí porque te debe dinero?-

\- Sí.-

El General entrecerró los ojos, y apretó sus labios. Que poco se creía las cosas. Qué manera tenían de torcerse las cosas. Pero necesitaba a Darius de su parte. Lo necesitaba porque sin él su ejército se iría al traste, y lo que no le gustaba nada era que su marioneta parecía ahora más que nunca tratar de soltar su cuerdas. Era mejor contentarle. ¿Qué podría necesitar de esa chica más que el deseo de querer acostarse con ella y poco más?. La demaciana era una mujer de principios, los cuales Darius no cumplía. Se acercó un folió en blanco y comenzó a escribir con trazos elegantes y delicados. Cuando acabó lo firmó y lo selló. Luego lo enrolló con cuidado y mediante una cinta lo ató. Pero antes de dárselo al guerrero se lo acercó hacia su pecho y pensativo se levantó de su silla y dio un paseo por la sala ante la atenta mirada del muchacho que seguía sentado.

\- He percibido muchas cosas de Luxanna.- Comenzó el viejo cuervo y el comandante frunció el ceño empezando a gustarle bien poco lo que creía que se le iba a venir encima en ese instante.- Es una muchacha joven, es muy inteligente, muy versada, con buen semblante, educada y tierna.-

\- ¿Qué me estas insinuando, Swain?.- Le espetó el guerrero algo molesto.

\- Como superior es mi deber advertirte, y como amigo es mi deber aconsejarte, siempre mirando por tu bienestar.-

\- No te preocupes, yo estoy de puta madre.- Volvió a decirle de manera brusca.

\- En mi experiencia, y créeme que los años a mis espaldas son demasiados, siempre he visto que hay dos cosas que derrumban imperios.- El viejo cuervo se pausó mientras veía como Darius apretaba su puño, tratando de colmarse de paciencia.- Una de ella son las palabras. ¿sabes ese dicho de las palabras se las lleva el viento?. Bien. Pues ese dicho es cierto. Se las lleva, a otras tierras a otra gente, a otros oídos que atentos las escuchan y las aprovechan.- Volvió a hacer una pausa.- Y la otra son las mujeres. ¿Qué haríamos nosotros sin ellas?, desde la doncella más dulce hasta la guerrera más fornida y fiera, todas ellas son hermosas, y… peligrosas. Detrás de un buen hombre siempre hay una buena mujer.-

El comandante miró a su superior casi entrando en furia y a sus sermones le respondió.

-¿Cuándo te he fallado yo?.- Le preguntó casi acusando.

\- Nunca.-

\- ¿Cuándo te he traicionado yo?- Siguió con sus preguntas acusadoras

\- Nunca.-

\- ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?.-

\- Nunca.- Pausó.- Hasta dónde yo sé.-

\- Me he dejado, mi vida, mi piel, todo en esta puta nación.-

\- Lo sé muy bien Darius.-

\- ¿Y me insinúas que voy a dejar que caiga porque hay una mujer, que según tú, me interesa?-

\- Sólo te aconsejo.-

\- Pues déjame aconsejarte que dejes de dar consejos.-

\- Siento haberte ofendido tanto, mis intenciones no eran esas para nada.-

\- Pues sinceramente pienso, que sabías muy bien que me iba a ofender. ¿Y qué pasa con tu puta fachada de viejo débil?. En serio Swain, ambos lo sabemos. ¿Por qué a ti de entre todos los que podía haber elegido?. ¿Crees que te elegí para hacer teatro?-

\- La política no funciona cortando cabezas.-

\- Funciona haciendo el paripé y contentando a todos los inútiles nobles.-

\- Desgraciadamente esto es así.-

\- Empiezo a pensar que quizás Du Couteau era el único de ellos que merecía la pena aquí.-

Ante tal afirmación Swain se enfadó durante instantes, pero siendo paciente como siempre era se recompuso y continuó, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

\- Yo también fui joven una vez. Yo también quise una vez dejarlo todo por una bella dama que me cautivó. ¿pero sabes que hice?- El guerrero no contestó, entornó los ojos esperando su respuesta.- Llegar hasta donde estoy ahora.-

\- ¿Vas a entregarme la orden o por el contrario he de irme sin ella?- Zanjó el guerrero malhumorado.

El viejo cuervo se la entregó. Darius se levantó de manera brusca y sin hacer ademán alguno de despedirse salió del despecho de su superior, cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que parecía que la iba tirar abajo.

Swain negó con la cabeza. La juventud de hoy en día no tenía modales, ya no existían caballeros y damiselas como en su época. Lo que le había dicho de aquella dama a su compañero era verdad. Una vez se enamoró. Una vez había pasado por la prueba más dura de su vida. Y había ganado. Sonrió triunfal. Se acercó al ventanal y lo abrió dejando que el aire revolviese un poco los papeles que tenía esparcidos por la mesa del despacho.

\- Beatrice, querida, acércate, quiero hablar contigo.-

Su cuervo voló hasta su escritorio y se posó delicadamente en él. Dando saltitos y respetando rigurosamente los papeles de su amo se acercó hasta él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo miró con entusiasmo. Siempre era bueno tener la atención de su dueño. El General le sonrió de manera tierna y puso el brazo en ángulo recto para que el cuervo se posara en él, cosa que hizo de manera presurosa y después con pequeños saltitos ascendió hasta llegar a su hombro.

\- Hemos quedado solos en esta contienda al parecer.-

Beatrice emitió un graznido de reproche seguido de uno de confusión.

\- Oh, ¿crees que alguna vez me he fiado de LeBlanc?. Cuan hermosa e intrigante es esa mujer. Ya no tengo edad para pensar en esas cosas.- El hombre soltó un carcajada.- Pero algo me dice que detrás de todo este caos, ella tiene alguna cuerda sujeta.-

El cuervo volvió a emitir otro graznido suave.

\- Darius está tan pendiente de confirmar como los demás y Vladimir… Vladimir es una caso aparte.-

El pequeño animal se acercó más a su amo y rozó su plumosa cabecita contra su mejilla. Swain le acarició de manera suave mientras sonreía.

\- Sé que siempre te tendré a ti, querida mía.- Pausó y pensativo le informó.- Quiero que en cuanto la demaciana se vaya de Noxus la sigas y me informes de cada movimiento. Yo me encargaré de Darius aquí. Sólo espero que mis sospechas no se confirmen. Pero, quiero que tengas cuidado, y que si los Crownguard te detectan te marches inmediatamente.- Volvió a acariciarla de nuevo.- A ti no te puedo perder nunca.-

* * *

 

 

 

Darius apretaba tanto la orden que su superior le había dado que parecía estar a punto de desintegrarla. Cuando fue consciente de ello, aflojó el agarre, pues la necesitaba. Estaba empezando a estar muy harto. Muy harto de las pruebas de Swain, de sus constantes exámenes y sermones. Y estaba seguro de que poco a poco su superior quería seguir sus movimientos como fuera. Estaba claro que por algún motivo que el propio comandante desconocía el viejo cuervo desconfiaba de él muchísimo más de lo que se había imaginado. Joder… hasta lo había considerado amigo, había matado por él, había rechazado miles de propuestas de otra gente por él. Y de pronto su mente voló hasta el día de la primera reunión, antes de que Lux llegara. De su encontronazo con Katarina y de las palabras que ésta le había regalado. Ambos estaban marcados por Noxus. Ambos.

Actuar allí sería mucho más fácil si la pequeña chica demaciana no estuviera en esa nación, hasta entonces Darius no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Con el asunto de Mera estaba atascado. Los únicos que quizás podrían esclarecer las cosas de lo que había pasado en aquella tienda eran los tipos que lo habían llamado asesino. No sacaría nada de ellos. No cuando el odio hacia su persona era tan grande como era de esperar. El guerrero siempre tuvo muy mal provenir con la gente. Incluso cuando era pequeño casi nunca podía obtener nada de los adultos que lo único que hacían era mirarlo con desprecio. El único que siempre llegaba con unas cuantas monedas prácticamente todos los días era Draven. Su hermano… no podía confiar en nadie, pero su hermano quizás lo ayudaría. Pero joder, que pereza tener que contarle acerca de absolutamente todo y tendría que omitir la información de Lux. E involucrarle en tal situación era peligroso también. Prefería no hacerlo, pero al contrario que a él, toda la población adoraba a Draven, después de que Darius diese el golpe de estado, su hermano se creó una vida propia, ejecutando sentencias de importantes magistrados y haciendo de ellas todo un espectáculo. La gente odia a los criminales y Draven era una especie de justiciero para ellos.

No perdía nada por intentarlo, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él, quizás era hora ya de hacerle una visita.

Llegó hasta la nueva casa donde ahora Lux se hospedaba. Había más soldados de los que antes custodiaban la vivienda. Era algo bueno así estaría mejor protegida. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella y ver cómo estaba de verdad.

Llamó a la puerta y después de un tiempo, que a él le pareció eterno, Talon le abrió. Como siempre el chico llevaba esa estúpida máscara que le cubría prácticamente todo el rostro. ¿Tan feo era?, Darius sonrió de medio lado ante su propia pregunta, para pasar a ponerse serio y de un golpe brusco le estampó la orden contra el pecho.

\- Y como ya te había dicho te la haría tragar, pero si al menos has hecho bien tu trabajo seré más benevolente contigo.- Le dijo el guerrero refiriéndose al incendio.

El misterioso noxiano vio oportunidad para responderle tratando aunque fuera mínimamente de hacer que el hombre que tenía delante se importunase.

\- Ha sido ella la única que ha evitado que ese incendio nos tragase. No yo.- Le dijo sin hacer ademán de expresión alguna.

El guerrero frunció el ceño mientras esperaba a que Talon desplegase la orden y la leyese. Luego posó sus ojos dorados en él. ¿De verdad Swain había cedido ante tal petición sin sospechar nada?. Cada cosa que veía por parte de esos dos más le instaba a pensar que estaban usando a Lux como querían.

\- No es buen momento para venir. Está dormida debido al esfuerzo hecho.-

\- No hay problema.- Contestó Darius de manera jocosa entrando a la vivienda.- Esperaré aquí mientras me ofreces un café.-

El chico enmascarado rio para sus adentros. Así estaban las cosas eh. Bien. Él también podría entrar al juego y salir cuando quisiera.

La casa actual era algo más grande que la anterior y al menos para alegría de Lux había algunas estanterías en la sala de estar que ofrecían buenas novelas. Además tenía dos habitaciones completamente separadas lo cual siempre era un alivio. Aunque igualmente estaba prevista de dos pisos tampoco era excesivamente grande. Era muy parecida la anterior con la ya contada excepción del segundo cuarto.

El guerrero posó su mirada en los estantes con libros y su gesto duro y frío se volvió algo más cálido que de costumbre, algo en lo que su compañero se había fijado. Casi en voz baja murmuró.

\- Me alegro de que esta casa tenga libros para ella.-

Talon no dijo nada, a pesar de su autocontrol el cual ante ese hombre llevaba a rajatabla lo cierto era que ante su presencia se estaba molestando muchísimo. No parando de recordar la escena que había visto de ambos. Trató de sacársela de su mente, e impasible seguir con sus cosas. Se fue hacia el sofá donde había dejado un libro a medio empezar, si bien el joven tampoco era sumamente dado a la lectura, sí que disfrutaba en ocasiones de los libros. Le encantaban aquellos que narraban la vida de otra gente y se imaginaba a sí mismo llevando esas vidas, una manera de evadirse de la suya propia.

Darius aun de pie miró hacia las escaleras, supuso que la chica estaba arriba y no queriendo seguir mezclándose con el chaval que estaba en la casa se dispuso a subir para ver a su chica. Siendo frenado por el joven noxiano.

\- Está dormida.- Le volvió a repetir éste sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

\- Ya te escuché la primera vez.- Le respondió el guerrero perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Pues no lo parece.-

¿Quién cojones se creía que era el maldito mocoso bastardo ese?. Le estaba empezando a tocar las narices. Como si en algún momento le hubiera importado Lux, era ridículo, la mayoría del tiempo no estaba con ella, o al menos eso le había dicho la chica. Sin hacerle caso siguió subiendo los peldaños encontrándose de nuevo con él arriba. ¿Qué…?, pero si hace un momento estaba abajo. Miró al sofá desde el peldaño más alto, para cerciorarse que no había dos muchachos gemelos. Y efectivamente no los había. La velocidad de movimiento de aquel chaval lo hizo ponerse en guardia. Quién fuera que fuese empezaba a verlo como una amenaza real. El enmascarado entrecerró los ojos y le dijo.

\- No quiero que la molesten.- Y aunque su tono no era brusco ni amable, a Darius se le acabó la paciencia.

\- Vaya, ahora sí te importa- Le espetó de manera burlona.

\- Así es.- Le dijo impasible.- Ahora sí me importa.- Y distante de su tono neutral de costumbre, remarcó ese sí, haciendo al guerrero molestarse aún más.

Éste frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, comenzando a malhumorarse mucho. ¿Qué narices significa a eso?. Miró a Talon directamente los ojos y la oscuridad trató de tragar el Sol que en ellos anidaba, pero al chico no le importó en absoluto la mirada acusadora y cruel del guerrero. Y fue entonces cuando Darius empezaba a sospechar que ese chaval tenía otras intenciones para la chica que en su habitación reposaba. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, ¿qué podía hacer?, tenía ganas de reventarle la cabeza contra uno de los peldaños de la escalera. No sólo por celos, sino por la amenaza implícita con la que parecía cargar cada una de sus palabras. Estaba empezando a odiar a ese tal guardaespaldas que salido de la nada parecía querer interponerse entre ellos como fuese. ¿Por qué un tipo como él haría eso?, y la respuesta fue fácil para el comandante. Lux era preciosa, pero no sólo por fuera, por dentro también era brillante e inteligente y de repente todas las inseguridades comenzaron a asaltarle y lo único que tenía para combatirlas era el orgullo propio.

No quería saber nada más con ese chico. No iba a caer en provocaciones como las de Vladimir, le había dado la puta orden, tenía que acatar las normas de Swain y punto. Estiró un brazo para mover al chico de su posición y poder pasar, pero el chaval se mostró inamovible. Darius mordió su propia lengua y de medio lado sonrió de manera cruel. Se había acabado. Su maldita paciencia se había colmado y le encantaba que eso fuera así, un pretexto más para saltarse sus propias barreras.

\- Apártate del puto medio. No te lo voy a repetir otra vez.-

Talon alzó su cabeza, cruzó sus brazos y tal cual estaba así se quedó. Entonces el guerrero en un rápido movimiento lo cogió del cuello y a pesar de que el chaval estaba un peldaño por encima de él estaban prácticamente a la misma altura. Para sorpresa del comandante éste no trató de zafarse de su agarre, miró hacia abajo y vio como el chico tenía la punta de una daga rozando su vientre. Alzó una ceja y habló apretando los dientes.

\- Antes de que puedas siquiera llegar a rasparme te partiré el cuello.-

\- Podemos probar.- Lo incitó Talon de manera seria.

¿Quién se tomaba tantas molestias en proteger a alguien de ese modo?. ¿Qué y quién cojones era ese tío?. ¿Qué cojones quería de Lux?. No podía entender nada, estaba deseoso de ver a la muchacha para que le diera explicaciones, pero si ahora le partía el cuello no tendría más problemas con ese gilipollas.

La pequeña demaciana abrió la puerta lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos cansada. Su pelo estaba totalmente alborotado. Llevaba puesto un camisón de una tela fina y lisa azul celeste con ciertos estampados florales blancos. Y aún descalza se paró en el umbral de la puerta y miró a los dos alborotadores con sorpresa.

\- ¿S-Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?.- Dijo ella malhumorada ante la situación.

\- Ha empezado el imbécil este.- Se apresuró Darius a decir.

Talon no dijo nada siguió en la misma posición. La chica se acercó a ellos y poniendo fuerza en el brazo del guerrero trato de intentar soltar su agarre, visto que era imposible mover a aquel gigantesco hombre, le dio golpecitos y le dijo.

\- ¡Que lo sueltes ya!- Luego miró al chaval enmascarado.- ¡Y tú para también!. Por la luz. ¡Voy a llamar a Lionel y a Milos!. ¡Ya basta!.-

Ante las amenazas de la mujer se separaron con recelo. Ella los miró ceñuda y enfadada, sus mejillas se sonrosaban por la rabia y de mala manera les espetó.

\- Os podíais haber hecho daño. Parecéis niños con armas. Jolines, ¡qué inmadurez!.-

\- Yo sólo quería hablar contigo. Pero aquí el cretino este no me dejó.- Comenzó acusando el guerrero.

\- Estabas dormida. Te iba a molestar.-

\- No la iba a molestar, imbécil.-

La chica no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante tal infantil escena.

\- Os parecéis a Ike y a Jarel cuando discuten.-

Los dos hombres la miraron a la vez, si bien Darius la miraba totalmente crispado, Talon, como siempre, se mostraba indiferente ante el comentario hecho por ella. El comandante volvió a posar su mirada ceñuda en el joven que seguía mirando a Lux mientras ésta se reía por la situación. Y comenzó a entender muchas cosas. Aunque aquel hombre iba tapado de la cabeza a los pies sólo con mirar sus ojos pudo entender. Así es como él mismo la miraba. Así es como él se quedaba embobado mientras ella reía. Y algo en su pecho lo hizo sentir sumamente pesado. Algo lo hizo sentir triste y a la vez acomplejado.

\- Quiero hablar contigo. A solas.- Le dijo el guerrero a la chica la cual asintió.

Y ante este requerimiento el otro joven no pareció tener nada que objetar. No, a lo que Lux quería no se interponía. Era de esperar. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la pareja hacia el cuarto de ella. Y de la que el guerrero pasaba, Talon trató de ocupar el máximo espacio posible, únicamente para importunarle, pero lejos de hacerlo, Darius chocó un hombro con él. Y ambos se miraron de manera despectiva hasta que el comandante desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación de ella. El joven se quedó un rato allí quieto, recapitulando qué había pasado y comenzó a sentirse tremendamente estúpido. Nunca, en toda su vida había perdido los papeles de esa manera, si hubiera matado a aquel gigantesco hombre la hubiera liado mucho, y le hubiera hecho un flaco favor a Katarina.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, Lux se sentó en la cama mientras observaba al guerrero quien nervioso se movía por la habitación, hasta que se detuvo ante la ventana que iluminaba aquella habitación y se quedó mirando por ella. Estaba muy enfadado, y la chica no quería perturbarle más, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar la visita de aquél al que adoraba en estar en silencio, así que gateó por encima de la cama para sentarse al otro extremo, más cerca de donde él estaba, se incorporó un poco y de manera suave tiró un poco del pantalón del guerrero para que éste le prestara atención. Cosa que hizo. La miró ceñudo y sus labios se apretaban el uno contra el otro como si la vida dependiese de ello.

\- ¿Te gustaría sentarte y hablar de lo que ha pasado?.- Le dijo ella de manera amable.

\- Quiero estar de pie.- Le espetó.

\- Vale como quieras. Pero vamos a hablar.- Le sonrió de forma cálida.

Él prestó atención en su sonrisa. Cuan hermosa era, es increíble que sólo el mirarla hiciese que parte de su enfado se disipase. Pero no, estaba vez las cosas no eran así, estaba muy muy cabreado y seguiría estándolo porque sí y ya está.

\- ¿Haces eso con todos los chicos de Noxus?.- Pero lejos de ser una pregunta era casi una acusación.

\- ¿E-El qué?.- Preguntó ella algo desconcertada y también temerosa ante el tono de él.

\- Bah, déjalo, no sé ni para qué he venido.- Su orgullo sangraba lentamente.

Ella se levantó de la cama se puso junto a él y poniéndose sería le dijo.

\- Trato de comprender qué te pasa, Darius.-

\- Tú, me pasas. Tú. Y que estoy mal de la puta cabeza por haberme metido en líos semejantes. ¿Sabes cuán sencilla era mi vida antes de que aparecieses?.-

\- Nos involucramos los dos. No creo que sea justo que me estás diciendo esto. Yo… si tú no te ves con fuerzas para seguir con ello lo entendería. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.-

Sus palabras sonaban tristes y el guerrero volvió a sentirse como una mierda. Volvía a pagar todo con ella. Y la iba a perder. La iba a perder porque era una chica que tenía cualidades y aspiraba a algo mejor. Con tan solo pocos días más en Noxus ya le había salido otro candidato.

Darius se sentó en la cama. Con su cabeza exhausta de tanto pensar, se llevó una mano a su pelo y se lo agarró con fuerza. La chica se metió entre sus piernas quedando prácticamente a la altura de él, y le cogió la mano con la que éste se había agarrado el pelo. Entrelazó sus finas manos alrededor de la de él y le sonrió con tristeza y a la vez con ternura. El guerrero recorrió sus facciones con la mirada. Sus mejillas, sus labios, sus ojos, transmitiéndole una serenidad absoluta. La quería a ella, sólo a ella y a nadie más. Pero ¿Por qué ella lo había elegido a él?.

\- Eres una mujer cruel y sin corazón.- Le dijo éste con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?. ¿He hecho algo que te molestase?.- Trató de comprender ella.

\- Ser como eres. Volverme loco. Cuando te conocí pensé que los ángeles te habían dado esa apariencia y tu carácter lo habían formado los mismos Dioses, pero ahora que lo pienso, está claro que eres obra de un Demonio que me la tiene jurada.-

Lux se sorprendió un poco ante lo que el muchacho dijo, luego se sonrojó y soltó una risilla.

\- Te vuelves loco tú solo. No entiendo qué me quieres decir.-

\- Quiero que te alejes del guardaespaldas ese.-

\- Eso es un poco difícil, vivimos en la misma casa.-

\- ¡Es que joder, puto Swain!.- Se cabreó el guerrero sobresaltando a la chica.

\- ¿Pero cuál es tu diferencia con ese chico?. No habéis mediado palabra, es más no es que sea un hombre muy hablador…-

\- ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?.-

La chica se puso pensativa. ¿Darse cuenta de qué?. Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía comprender al enfadado hombre que estaba en frente de ella. Pero al no saber que pensar miró a Darius y negó con la cabeza. A él le pareció hasta tierno ver como se confundía sola. Con suma delicadeza le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo puso tras la oreja. Era tan rudo en tantas ocasiones y cuando de ella se trataba tenía tanto cuidado. La muchacha adoraba esos gestos de él.

\- Le gustas.- Le dijo el guerrero tan seriamente que la chica pensó que el propio Talon se lo había confirmado.

\- ¿Te-Te lo ha dicho él?.- Preguntó ella enrojeciéndose y con sorpresa.

\- Pues claro.- Se burló el hombre.- Mientras tomábamos un té y unas pastas hablamos de cotilleos y amoríos y esas cosas.- La chica frunció el ceño al ver que se estaba burlando de ella.- Y deja de sonrojarte, te sonrojas sólo cuando estás conmigo, no cuando te hablo de él.-

\- Eres muy celoso.-

\- Es tu culpa.-

\- No, es tuya propia por no confiar en mí.- Comenzó a enfadarse ella.

\- Confío en ti.-

\- ¿Qué problema tienes entonces?.-

\- Él.-

\- Ese chico no ha dicho absolutamente nada sobre lo que tú afirmas. Si apenas ha mediado palabra conmigo. ¿Cómo le voy a gustar?.-

\- No hace falta que hable para verlo.-

\- Te estás equivocando.-

\- ¿No has notado acercamiento por parte de él en lo absoluto?-

Y de pronto Lux pensó en lo que el chico le había dicho en el hospital, se quedó pensativa un rato. A Darius le pareció suficiente para saber que él llevaba razón.

\- Lo sabía.- Continuó éste.

\- No es así.-

\- ¿Ah no?, ¿y cómo es?.-

\- Hasta que no te calmes no te voy a contar nada. Acusas a todas las direcciones por tus propias frustraciones. Y en serio, entiendo que estés frustrado, pero tienes que escuchar antes de comenzar a enfadarte. -

\- Pfft- Dijo tan sólo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y durante un tiempo se miraron de manera malhumorada. Como era de esperar a la chica se le pasó su enfado bastante rápido, pero Darius, como si de un chiquillo se tratase seguía tan mosqueado como había entrado.

Ella se sentó junto a él en la cama y le cogió un brazo, se lo estiró y comenzó a acariciarle suave con la punta de sus dedos a lo largo del mismo. Él la miraba mientras lo hacía. Y poco a poco comenzó a centrarse sólo en su caricia, a veces levantaba la vista para encontrarse la cara feliz de ella y luego volvía a mirar como su mano se paseaba por el brazo.

Alzó su mano para acariciar la suave mejilla de la muchacha, y cuando ella lo miró en un movimiento fugaz él acercó sus labios a los suyos. Ella se sorprendió al no haberlo visto venir. El hombre se separó de ella, clavó sus oscuros ojos en los azules de ésta y volvió a besarla. Como fuego que requería su precio al consumir todo con su llama la inundó con sus besos. Ella seguía sorprendida por el repentino cambio de él. Trató de separarse un poco.

\- Darius ¿por qué?...-

\- Porque me gustas.- Le dijo mientras la miraba con intensidad.

Ella se sonrojó mientras trataba de desviar su mirada del guerrero y cuando éste volvió a acercarse para continuar con sus besos, ella puso una mano en su pecho frenándolo. Él le quitó la mano y la atrajo para sí.

\- E-Escucha tenemos que tener cuidado.- Le advirtió ella.

-¿De qué?.- Preguntó el hombre ceñudo.

\- T-Talon sí que me dijo algo hoy…y bueno no te enfades.-

\- Ya estoy enfadado.- Le espetó

\- Dijo que nos vio ayer, ya sabes en la otra casa.-

Darius se levantó de la cama y fue a salir de la habitación de manera impulsiva y brusca pero la chica lo detuvo.

\- Sólo te perjudicaría más.- Le advirtió ella.

\- Si lo mato se acaba el problema.-

\- No quiero que hagas tales cosas. Cálmate por favor. No le ha dicho nada a Swain, no creo que lo haga.-

\- ¿Te ha ofrecido otro pacto para mantener su boca cerrada?-

\- Eso no es así, y ese pacto lo has malentendido.-

\- Ilústrame entonces.- Le espetó

\- El primer día con él estuvo todo el día fuera, y me aburría mucho, así que salí a jugar a las cartas con los guardias. Él nos pilló y yo le dije que no le desobedecería si no decía nada sobre Milos y Lionel.-

\- Mira, no hagas más pactos, no quiero que hables con él, ni que te arrimes a él en la medida de lo posible.-

\- No voy a hacer eso.- Le respondió ella. Y antes de que él pudiera responder le dijo.- Tienes que aprender a controlarte, si confías en mí entonces hazlo. No creo que sea el caso, pero si es tal y como dices y le gusto ¿Qué más da?, a mí me gustas tú, Darius. Y al igual que tú yo también me estoy arriesgando para estar contigo. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?-

El hombre se quedó perplejo ante la perspicacia de la chica. Tenía razón. Ella estaba atada tanto como él lo estaba. Y él había actuado de forma extremadamente impulsiva. Para ser ella la joven de los dos parecía que en mentalidad era a la inversa. Él volvió a sentarse a la cama y suspiró.

\- Me da miedo.- Dijo el sincerándose tanto que a la mujer le pareció como un niño grande.- que te guste más él que yo.-

Lux le pareció tan tierno que no sabía si abrazarle o comerle a besos o qué hacer. Visto así parecía tan desamparado que lo único que quiso era protegerle. Se acercó a la cama se puso de rodillas en ella y lo abrazó con fuerza, él le rodeó un brazo con el suyo y se quedó quieto y pensativo. La chica puso la punta de sus dedos bajo la barbilla del guerrero y lo hizo mirarla.

\- Me gustas tú Darius. Y me gusta todo de ti, todo cuanto llevo visto, eso me gusta, no creo que tenga palabras suficientes, ni que tampoco haya ninguna con significado para describir lo que siento. Te quiero a ti por cómo me haces sentir, porque cuando te veo bruto y rudo, incluso a veces insensible con otra gente aún me pregunto cómo lo haces para ser tan tierno y delicado conmigo, me siento como un tesoro atrapado entre tus manos y al que solo tú puedes cuidar. Y cuando te enojas y a veces me haces enojar, me encanta. Me encanta tu expresión cuando frunces el ceño molesto o cuando algo no es la alternativa que tú quieres. Me encanta como me tocas con cuidado, como si fuese algo que pudieras romper. Adoro la oscuridad y la fiereza de tus ojos. Tu semblante e incluso cuando caminas y veo tu espalda al andar. Adoro abrazarte, y…- Se sonrojó un poco.- Adoro que me beses.- Suspiró.- Puede que no sean las mejores razones que hayas escuchado para enamorarte de alguien pero… son mis razones.-

\- Entiendo entonces ¿Qué estas enamorada de mí?.- Le preguntó él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- N-No haría todo lo que hago si no fuese así.- Contestó ella sonrojándose.

\- Ese tío no tiene nada que hacer entonces.- Se rio el guerrero.

Lux le dio una palmada en el pecho y se rio. Y ambos se rieron juntos. Entrelazaron sus manos y aun sentados en la cama ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Durante un tiempo se quedaron así disfrutando de su compañía y de la serenidad del ambiente.

\- He soñado con Mera esta noche.- Rompió el silencio la muchacha. Darius no contestó y la chica continuó.- Me pidió que rompiese algo pero aún no sé a qué se refería. Y no puedo sacar algo en claro del sueño.-

\- ¿Te hizo daño?.-

\- No, no nada de eso. Creo que algo o alguien la retiene, y es por ello por lo que no puede hablar en el sueño. Porque algo le impide mantener la conexión con nosotros.-

\- Creo que le voy a pedir ayuda a mi hermano con el asunto.-

Ella le miró sorprendida y él le mantuvo la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?- Le dijo impasible.

\- N-No es nada. ¿Tu hermano es Draven no es así?.-

\- Conocido en Demacia al parecer.-

\- No es que tengáis buena reputación ninguno de los dos allí.-

\- No confías en él.- Afirmó el guerrero.

\- No, no me trasmite confianza.- Se sinceró ella de manera severa.

\- Bueno pues ahora ya sabes cómo me siento yo acerca de tu hermano.-

\- ¿Qué?. Garen es totalmente diferente.-

\- Ya, como es tu hermano es totalmente diferente.-

\- No planteo una disputa por nuestros hermanos…-

\- Draven nos puede ayudar en esto o al menos eso creo.-

\- No lo sé…Mera dijo que no confiásemos en nadie… ya sé que es tu hermano, y respeto que quieras pedirle ayuda, si así lo deseas adelante, pero mencionarle sobre mí…-

\- No soy tan estúpido, el detalle de que estamos juntos lo voy a omitir.-

La chica suspiró aliviada, pero algo triste también, ya que era el hermano de Darius le hubiera gustado tener buena relación él.

\- Oye….- Volvió a comenzar ella.- Si toda la paz en Demacia y Noxus se lleva a cabo y quién sabe, las cosas se vuelven favorables para nosotros y… no sé, con el tiempo ¿crees que tu hermano me aceptaría?.-

Darius la miró ceñudo y luego se quedó pensativo, ladeó la cabeza y le contestó.

\- ¿Crees que tu hermano me aceptaría a mí?.-

\- Pues…creo que nos mataría a ambos.- Soltó una risilla.

\- Bueno creo que entonces ambos podrían unirse para matarnos.-

Los dos comenzaron a reírse.

Charlaron de muchas más cosas, y Darius le interrogó por el incendio y la escuchó sin quitar su atención de ella. Llegaron a la conclusión que alguien quería a la chica muerta y que el incendio no era una casualidad. Lo cierto es que el guerrero se fiaba bien poco de todo el mundo, pero visto lo seguro que estaba de que a Talon le gustaba su chica, no creía que éste la desprotegiese en esas circunstancias. Y un ejemplo claro era el cómo él se había metido en una casa en llamas para sacarla de allí. En cierto modo estaba agradecido con él por eso. Pero nada más, su simpatía hacia el muchacho acababa ahí.

El guerrero tuvo que marcharse y Lux le acompañó hasta la entrada de la vivienda. Ella se despidió de manera alegre, pero a Darius no le bastó con eso. Se agachó para llegar hasta ella y tomándola por su barbilla la hizo ponerse de puntillas para besarla ante la atenta mirada del guardaespaldas. Qué más daba ya, si ya lo sabía. En cuanto se separaron el comandante le sonrió de manera burlona y se fue. Que sí, que había sido infantil y todo eso, pero que bien se sentía después de haber hecho tal cosa.

Lux se quedó algo sorprendida y cuando el guerrero se perdió ante el umbral de la puerta se quedó un tiempo con ella abierta. Talon empujó su mano para cerrarla y cuando la muchacha alzó la vista para mirarle y salir de su ensimismamiento creyó notar cierta mirada de rabia en los ojos del joven. Pero serían imaginaciones suyas, el chico nunca solía mostrar expresión alguna.

 


	21. Iniciativa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy os traigo un mini capítulo, puesto que es sumamente cortito. Me ha gustado mucho el nombre que al final le he puesto como título. Creo que va a ser un punto crucial para el inicio de muchas cosas que más adelante se verán. Ya vamos diecinueve episodios escritos, es increíble lo grande que se hace esto. Muchas gracias por comentar y por seguirme y espero que tengáis un día fantástico.
> 
> PD: A mi seguidor Mr. Pichu, este cap te lo dedico a ti, espero de todo corazón que te guste, y espero haber acertado con tu personaje favorito. Un abrazo <3.

La mañana se levantó cubierta, aunque no parecía que supusiera lluvia aún, quizás a lo largo del día las grises nubes se decantasen por aliviar su pesada carga. Hacía frío y se notaba poco a poco que una nueva estación más gélida estaba por llegar. El viento aullaba amenazante por ayudar más bien poco a conservar las altas temperaturas.

Darius se levantó algo aturdido, aunque se fiaba de su chica le había costado un montón conciliar el sueño pensando en la variedad de situaciones que se pueden desarrollar en una casa cuando un hombre y una mujer están solos. También se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás Talon la forzase a hacer algo que la muchacha no quería, pero lo descartó de inmediato. Ella no era un pequeña ovejita desamparada, a lo largo de su estancia en Noxus había demostrado más de una vez de ser una mujer de recursos y buena en lo suyo, aunque el guerrero no entendiese muy bien cómo funcionaba la magia.

Comenzó sus rituales de todas las mañanas, se duchó, desayunó y se preparó para salir a ver a Draven. No sabía si su hermano estaría aun despierto así que esperó un rato haciendo tareas de la casa, no quería hacer viajes en balde y tampoco quería perturbar a su pariente.

Al final se puso una chaqueta de cuero negro, recogió las llaves de la mesilla de donde siempre las dejaba y salió de su vivienda cerrando tras de sí.

El viento lo despeinaba ferozmente no importándole en lo absoluto si molestaba a aquél que rozaba sin miramientos. El guerrero se abrochó la cremallera de su abrigo y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras andaba. Se fijó como las hojas caducas de los árboles más próximos caían sin contenerse de manera alguna. Era bonito ver como el aire las revolvía de manera juguetona.

El hombre miró hacia su izquierda, fijándose que estaba cerca de la casa azul de aquellos mocosos a los que había cogido cariño. La madre de Ike y Wilder estaba fuera rastrillando aquellas hojas que sin permiso se habían posado en su patio. En cuanto vio al guerrero apretó su utensilio de trabajo contra sí misma y con signos de miedo alzó la mirada para saludarle educadamente y con una voz tan baja que el muchacho ni siquiera llegó a oír. Darius trató de responder sin alzar su tono, sin fruncir su ceño, sin ser... como él habitualmente era. La mujer lo miró con sorpresa ante la no brusca reacción de éste y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que dejó de divisarle.

A pocos minutos llegó a la casa de su hermano. La casa de Draven era bastante más grande que la de él. Tenía un servicio propio, el cual se ocupaba de cocinar para él, de limpiar para él y todos aquellos labores domésticos que a él tanta pereza le daba hacer. La vivienda constaba de dos pisos el de arriba era de piedra de colores amarronados mientras que la parte de abajo constaba de unos ladrillos blanquecinos. Se dividía en tres secciones dos delanteras y una trasera, la cual era de un techo más bajo que sus gemelas. Tenía una gran terraza también asfaltada en la parte de atrás la cual en ese momento cubría con un toldo. Y por supuesto no podía faltar una piscina con su respectivo y separado jacuzzi. La parte frontal constaba de una valla de ladrillo y un portón metálico que en ese mismo instante estaba abierto. Daba paso a un caminito de ladrillo que llegaba hasta la puerta la cual estaba precedida por unas escaleras de tres peldaños.

Darius llamó a la puerta y esperó, deseando que su hermano estuviera disponible, era urgente que ayudase con todo el asunto de Mera antes de que Lux se marchase y no quería poner más dilación. Pasó un tiempo y el guerrero se temió que Draven no estuviera en casa, pero justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para irse escuchó la puerta abrir.

\- Iba a pasar de ti pues estoy ocupado y Draven tiene una agenda, deberías de pedir número como los demás.-

El hombre allí de pie iba únicamente ataviado con unos calzoncillos negros ajustados y le sonreía de manera irónica desde el umbral de la puerta.

Darius alzó sus cejas y negó con la cabeza. A partir de ahora debía de armarse de paciencia. No se llevaba mal con su hermano, pero no es que la relación fuese algo fresco y simple, cada cual tenía su vida, y había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que habían hablado.

\- He de hablar contigo.- Le dijo seriamente el guerrero.

\- Ya, ¿Y qué quieres?.- Le contestó su hermano apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Darius lo apartó del medio de malas maneras y entró en la casa de su pariente, el cual al ver el gesto chascó la lengua y rodó los ojos e irónicamente le dijo.

\- Claro... como si estuvieras en tu casa hermanito...-

La entrada de la vivienda era directamente un gran salón de techo alto, lleno de estanterías con dos sofás enormes de piel, parecían sumamente cómodos. Estaba tremendamente iluminado, de la pared colgaban diversos cuadros de retratos del propietario de la casa, de sus trofeos, de recortes de periódicos sobre entrevistas que le habían hecho, toda la estancia estaba sumamente cargada de él mismo. Y cuando había algún hueco en la pared por pequeño que fuere ahí colgaba un espejo, los había de todas las formas y tamaños. Al guerrero le parecía una casa con una decoración hortera y horrenda, pero le daba igual, no estaba allí para admirar la manera de decorar de su hermano.

Había dos chicas, una morena y la otra pelirroja, que desnudas esperaban en el sofá de la estancia. Darius al verlas allí miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano quien alzó los hombros y con una sonrisa de medio lado le dijo.

\- Ya te dije, estoy ocupado.-

Ellas alzaron la vista para ver qué sucedía y luego se sonrieron la una a la otra y se acercaron para rodear a su anfitrión. El comandante trataba de no mirar, pero a veces no se cortaba en echar un vistazo rápido, ambas eran muy guapas y verlas en cueros no ayudaba mucho tampoco a refrenarse. La chica morena era menos tímida que la otra y se alejó de su anfitrión para centrarse en Darius, agarró su brazo y con una sonrisa dijo mientras miraba a su compañera.

\- Ahora hay más para las dos.-

El guerrero no dijo nada se separó de la muchacha y miró a su hermano de manera malhumorada, queriendo hacerle entender que debía arreglar la situación y hablar con él. Pero distante de complacerle cogió la cara de la muchacha pelirroja y se la enseñó orgulloso a su pariente, con una sonrisa le dijo.

\- ¿No se parece mucho a la zorrita de Du Couteau?. Dioses, como me pone esa tía.-

\- Largaos.- Espetó el guerrero a las dos muchachas la cuales se sobresaltaron un poco.

\- Vaya, al parecer es cierto lo que dicen de tu hermano eh.- Respondió en tono jocoso la morena yendo de nuevo hacia el regazo de Draven.

Éste volvió a alzar sus hombros mientras alzaba sus cejas y se alagó.

\- Algunos tenemos la suerte de nacer con los rasgos buenos.-

Las muchachas se rieron de manera coqueta y el comandante perdiendo ya su poca paciencia les dijo.

\- Un minuto tenéis para vestiros y salir. Empiezo a contar desde ahora. No hacerlo y os saco yo por la fuerza. Vosotras veréis.- Su tono era muy amenazante y las chicas miraron al guerrero asustadas para luego posar su vista en Draven.

\- Esta no es tu casa.- Las defendió él.

\- Cuarenta y cinco segundos y restando.- Dijo Darius chascándose los dedos de la mano.

Las mujeres decidieron hacer caso. No querían meterse en problemas con una persona tan conflictiva como era aquel noxiano. Se vistieron de manera rápida y se apresuraron a salir de la casa, pero antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta la chica morena con resentimiento en sus ojos le recriminó.

\- Eres tan cabrón como te pintan "Mano de Noxus".-

El hombre bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la fiereza de la chica, la cual cogió por su larga melena y con una sonrisa cruel le respondió.

\- Cero.-

Prácticamente arrastrándola la sacó de la casa. Luego se sacudió las manos y miró a su hermano quien sonriendo le dijo.

\- Eres un capullo. Pero un auténtico capullo.-

\- Bien. Empecemos a hablar entonces.-

\- ¿Y si te vas a la mierda?. Me has jodido la fiesta que tenía para hoy.-

\- Hay miles de putas dispuestas a complacerte, poco te llevará volver a montarla.-

\- Esas dos no eran putas, eran guerreras, y las quería para más días, sobre todo a la pelirroja.-

\- ¿Ah sí?. ¿De qué escuadrón?.-

\- Bah, qué más da, tienen buen culo.-

El guerrero rodó los ojos y suspiró tratando de llenarse de paciencia, cerró por instantes los ojos y se tocó el puente de la nariz, para pasar a mirar a su hermano de manera seria.

\- He venido porque es realmente importante.- Le espetó.

\- Me la suda tres cojones tus asuntos importantes. Únicamente vienes para eso.-

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir al piso de arriba de la casa. Darius trató de detenerlo.

\- ¿A dónde narices vas?.-

\- A darme una ducha.- Le dijo con pereza.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?.-

\- Puedes largarte o puedes esperar cómodamente en mi sofá de piel.- Le dijo el ejecutor de manera jocosa.- Ya sabes lo que dicen, lo bueno se hace esperar.- Y antes de continuar subiendo le guiñó un ojo a su cabreado hermano.

El comandante tuvo que hacer caso a las peticiones de Draven. Esperó de manera muy poco paciente, dando vueltas por la sala, a veces incluso leyendo los recortes de periódicos que tenía su hermano sobre sí mismo. No sabía con certeza cuanto tardó en bajar éste de darse la ducha pero había sido demasiado para lo que una ducha refiere para las personas normales.

El ejecutor bajó con el pelo húmedo y un albornoz puesto, se fue a la cocina y se destapó una botella de cerveza. Luego se quedó apoyado en la encimera y siguió disfrutando de su buena vida. Darius se acercó a él y se apoyó contra la pared. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes hasta que el menor de los dos rompió el silencio posando su botella y diciendo.

\- Si son asuntos confidenciales de Noxus te puedes ir yendo, no quiero saber nada.-

\- Hay cosas que están ahí aunque no las miremos, nos afecta a todos Draven.-

\- Pff.- Resopló para pasar a poner una expresión jocosa.- A mí me va bien.-

\- Hasta que todo lo que hay nos estalle en la cara y dejará de irte tan bien.-

El ejecutor soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Y cómo será tal explosión? ¿Será gloriosa? ¿Será hermosa?, ¿Subirá mi fama con tal espectáculo?.-

Darius se acercó tremendamente enfadado y le espetó.

\- Deja de quedarte conmigo. Te estoy hablando completamente en serio.-

\- Y yo también.- Le contestó su hermano poniéndose serio y cruzando su gélida mirada con los fieros ojos del guerrero.

\- Que te den por el culo.- Respondió a ello el comandante.

\- No. Que te den por el culo a ti.-

\- ¡Bah!.- Dijeron los dos al unísono, demostrando tener ciertas cosas en común.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose desafiantes no se sabe ni cuánto tiempo. El orgullo del uno debía de estar por encima del otro. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo con su vida?, pensó en un atisbo de coherencia para sí mismo el comandante. Al final se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se pasó una mano por la frente, resoplando de manera frustrada. Draven ladeó la cabeza, no era muy propio de su hermano verse tan hundido y preocupado como lo estaba viendo, y en cierta manera eso le gustaba. Darius, el perfecto y sanguinario guerrero a punto de desplomarse en su cocina, sonrió triunfal, las torres caen y cuando lo hacen, emiten un ruido espantoso. Pero pasó a ponerse serio, era su hermano, era parte de su vida y aunque llegaba a veces a querer matarlo con sus propias manos, comprendía muy bien su carácter y su forma de ser. Le dio un sorbo la cerveza y se acercó a la mesa donde Darius estaba sentado para imitarle y tomar asiento.

\- Estas bien jodido ¿eh?.- Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una sonrisa sardónica.

\- En otras circunstancias me hubiera arrancando un brazo antes de venir a pedirte ayuda a ti o de confirmarte que estoy jodido, pero supongo que si ahora lo hiciese, perdería mi brazo y la razón en ello.-

\- Ja.- Se rio triunfal.- Draven siempre gana.-

El guerrero bufó sin contestar a las provocaciones.

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza?.- Le ofreció el anfitrión.

\- Estaría bien.-

El ejecutor se levantó de la silla para coger una botella se la tendió a su hermano quien con los dientes la abrió sin mucho esfuerzo. Ambos se quedaron bebiendo de sus respectivas bebidas en silencio durante un rato hasta que por fin el mayor de los dos habló.

\- Quizás no haya sido buena idea el venir e involucrarte.-

\- No te hagas de rogar.- Le contestó el menor con un tono jocoso.- El drama sólo me gusta cuando yo lo hago.-

\- Pues te seré claro.- Le dijo de manera directa.- No me fio de Swain.-

\- Hay que joderse.- Exhaló Draven con una carcajada.- Ni sé cuántas veces te lo advertí y ni puto caso me has hecho.-

\- Me equivoqué. Ya lo estoy viendo.-

\- No, no te equivocaste. Te equivocas cuando en lugar de comprar una cerveza tostada, te das cuenta de que es rubia y sabe a rayos. Te equivocas cuando vas tan sumamente borracho que creíste acostarte con una tía buena y te levantas con un ser de las profundidades del océano más oscuro de Runaterra. Lo tuyo roza la estupidez del humano más tonto del continente.-

\- ¿Puedes parar de una puta vez?, ya lo capto.- Le dijo el comandante apretando los dientes de la frustración.

\- No y no, puto no. Joder.- Dijo el menor mordiéndose el labio inferior entrando en cólera también.- En tu puta vida me has hecho caso. ¿Para qué?, ¿Por qué hacer caso al hermano enfermo o enclenque, ah?. El hermano que ni puta idea tiene de nada. Y ahora vienes a decirme que quieres ayuda con algo que ya se veía venir desde hace tiempo. YO, te advertí mirando por tu bien, ¿qué recibí?, absoluta mierda por tu parte. Que te jodan Darius, que te jodan pero bien.-

\- Supongo que estarás disfrutando de verme así entonces.-

El ejecutor levantó la mirada y apretó los dientes con furia.

\- Debería, debería de echarte a patadas y reírme más de lo que estoy haciendo en tu puta cara. Pero supongo que soy masoquista o supongo que el hecho de que seas mi hermano me basta para no poder hacerlo como debiera. Supongo que soy tan débil como siempre has imaginado.- Se rio negando con la cabeza.

\- Nunca te creí débil, Draven.-

\- No seas falso, no me vengas con esas.-

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad.-

\- Y una mierda.-

\- Sobrevivimos gracias a ti.-

El menor soltó una carcajada mientras comenzaba a juguetear con su botella.

\- Siempre.- Continuó Darius.- Se te ha dado mejor tratar con las personas. Yo nunca he sabido llevarlo.- Su hermano lo miró alzando una ceja.- Eras tú el que siempre llegaba con monedas, eras tú con el que simpatizaban, y tú siempre venías y me las dabas a mí para que yo te las guardase.- El guerrero sonrió un poco al recordar aquellos lejanos tiempos.- Te adaptabas a cualquier tipo de persona, sabías decir lo que querían escuchar, recibías muchas cosas por parte de la gente de Noxus. A veces temía que no volvieras conmigo, yo no tenía nada y tú te podías ir con cualquier familia que pudiera mantenerte.-

\- Eras mi hermano, mi familia y la persona que me cuidaba desinteresadamente. Viviendo en esta mierda de nación a la cual tú tanto veneras te das cuenta de que eso no abunda.-

\- Quería un hogar para los dos, Draven.-

\- Te sacrificaste. Y ahora estás muerto para medio país, te han usado como han querido y yo tuve que verlo. Tuve que ver como al final el que abandonó el barco fuiste tú.-

\- Nunca pretendí que las cosas se tornasen así.-

\- Pero así se tornaron.-

\- Respeto tu decisión entonces, entiendo que no quieras ayudarme.- Dijo el guerrero mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Yo no he dicho tal cosa.- Contestó su hermano con una mirada tan gélida que hizo que Darius se inmovilizase ipso facto.- Te quiero ayudar. Todo lo que sea joder a ese vejestorio me da placer. Además el muy hijo de puta se lleva una parte de las ganancias de mi espectáculo ¿Te lo puedes creer?, me dice que contribuyo al erario público. Una puta mierda me importa a mí los putos fondos públicos.-

El hermano mayor se sentó de nuevo en la silla y de manera severa le dijo a su pariente.

\- Ayudarme puede suponer poner en riesgo todo cuanto conoces ahora. ¿Estás seguro de ello?.-

Draven sonrió mostrando cada uno de sus blancos dientes.

\- Sí, salgamos a jugar.-

 


	22. Regalo de Dioses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!. Esta vez traigo un capítulo un poco diferente, uno de los pocos que son de Garen y Katarina. Tengo mucho cariño en particular por Katarina, no sé por qué pero cuanto más escribo sobre ella más me gusta, y más me gusta como se va a desarrollando el personaje. Espero que os guste y de nuevo muchas gracias por comentar y por el apoyo dado. Tened un buen día y ya sabéis que Yhoshi os quiere mucho <3.
> 
> Edit: Hola a todos de nuevo, quiero poner un edit a estas notas porque no sé, siento que debo escribir algo al respecto y aunque la historia no tiene nada que ver con lo que voy a comentar ahora me gustaría que la gente supiera si por algún casual se dejan caer para leer mi fanfic.
> 
> Vivo en una pequeña ciudad del norte de España. Es una ciudad preciosa y aunque amo muchos países extranjeros, amo también mi país y en concreto mi tierra. Hoy me he levantado a las 8:35 de la mañana y he visto el cielo llorando fuego. Sí, eso es lo que visto un cielo del color del fuego. Pero no del color del fuego del Sol o del color del fuego de los amaneceres. Era el color de la guerra, en mismo tono grisáceo y anaranjado de las brasas.
> 
> Está muriendo, así es, la Tierra ya de por sí se muere, pero no por su propia naturaleza, sino por la nuestra propia, ser humano destructor y aniquilador. Matas a los árboles, los animales, matas lo precioso de nuestros bosques y lagos. Y te odio. Seas quien seas, estás haciendo mucho mal. Y seas quien seas, que sepas que eres estúpido, eres estúpido porque crees que ganas. Crees que con esto que haces, prendiendo más y más focos ardientes, luchas por algo o revindicas algo, y no, lo único que haces es destruirte más a ti mismo, al igual que nos estas destruyendo a todos.
> 
> Para. Reflexiona. Protesta si tienes que hacerlo. Pero deja de destruir el Mundo en el que vives. Mi padre es bombero y puedo decir que lo vivo de cerca. Y que cada vez que él sale a hacer su trabajo a mi madre y a mí se nos encoje un poquito el corazón por la preocupación que nos aflige el saber que algo malo pueda suceder.
> 
> A Todos los que habéis leído este pequeño fragmento de resentimiento os doy las gracias y me gustaría que si por algún casual jugáis con fuego, por favor no lo hagáis, es un elemento peligroso. Y recordad el sabio dicho popular: Quien juega con fuego...
> 
> https://www.lavozdeasturias.es/noticia/asturias/2017/10/15/sube-18-numero-fuegos-asturias/00031508091095728222656.htm
> 
> http://www.20minutos.es/noticia/3160651/0/ochenta-fuegos-queman-galicia-mientras-xunta-habla-intencionalidad/

[Regalo de Dioses](https://images.8tracks.com/cover/i/000/528/876/Untitled-1-1427.png?rect=0,0,500,500&q=98&fm=jpg&fit=max)

 

Era muy temprano, y pronto le tocaría partir, pero antes necesitaba visitar a su Rey. Entró en la gran mansión Escudo de Luz. A pesar de que Garen ya provenía de una familia noble, la casa de Jarvan nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Y no por las riquezas o la grandeza de la misma, sino por lo años y años de historia que tenía y las cosas que custodiaba con tanto anhelo. Los registros de épocas pasadas se guardaban en la zona más protegida de Demacia, la mansión Escudo de Luz.

Un mayordomo, que ya sabía de la visita del guerrero, lo esperaba paciente a la entrada del enorme y gran pasillo que ante él se desplegaba. Caminaron por varios minutos, hasta llegar a una pequeña salita, o al menos pequeña, si era comparada con el resto de estancias de aquella enorme casa. Había una chimenea la cual se había encendido hacía poco, y dos sillones unipersonales, pero lo suficientemente anchos para que cupieran dos personas en ellos. En medio de éstos había una mesita que hacía las veces de mini bar de una madera muy bien tallada y barnizada. El suelo de la estancia era envuelto por una alfombra muy esponjosa de cálidos colores grises, y el techo estaba pintando a modo de cielo, con símbolos religiosos de diversos Dioses, a los que Garen tanto veneraba.

Jarvan III se encontraba azuzando un poco el fuego para evitar que se extinguiese y en cuanto el joven llegó a la estancia se alegró muchísimo. Dejando colgados los útiles de la chimenea se volvió para recibir a su visita. El guerrero le hizo una reverencia a lo que Jarvan respondió con un apretón de manos y un buen abrazo.

-¿Qué tal estás muchacho?.- Le preguntó de manera alegre dándole palmadas en un hombro.

-Ah, bien, bien, bueno a punto de partir, creo que ya lo sabes.-

-Vamos, vamos, siéntate.- Le incitó de manera vivaz. Garen sonrió divertido al verle aún en zapatillas y de manera tan fraternal.- Si hay algo que se me da fatal, y que siempre se me requiere como líder y político, es madrugar.- Dijo ya sentado y bostezando.

-Siento haber venido tan temprano, pero partiré en una hora.-

-Lo sé, lo sé muy bien muchacho.-

-He de investigar en Piltover, creo que mis soldados te han informado.-

-Así es.- Le respondió centrándose ya en el asunto de manera seria.

-No creo que haya problemas con el tratado de paz que está por venir, por ello, no entiendo esta visita, aunque siempre acudiré raudo siempre que me llames, me tienes un poco desconcertado.-

El Rey le sonrió de manera fraternal. Se acarició su barbilla en la cual empezaba a brotar ya una barba de pocos días y respondió.

-Mis Crownguards favoritos van a estar fuera al mismo tiempo.- Suspiró.- Tengo cariño a los hijos de varias casas nobles, pero no son los hijos de éstas los que se están involucrando con Noxus.-

-Entiendo la preocupación, pero sinceramente creo que las cosas están bajo control.-

-Y ahí reside, mi joven y prodigioso guerrero, la inexperiencia por edad de la que no careces. Nunca hay nada bajo control cuando se trata de Noxus. Nunca.-

-Ah…lo que quería decir es…-

Pero antes de terminar Jarvan le cortó con un gesto con la mano y se levantó para pedir algo a su sirviente, pero antes de que éste partiese con la orden de su amo, el Rey se volteó para preguntarle a su invitado.

-¿Has desayunado?-

-Ah, no, aún no.-

Acto seguido le pidió a su sirviente que le trajese el desayuno a los dos. Éste de manera rauda reverenció y se fue a buscar lo que le habían pedido. Jarvan volvió a sentarse de nuevo y prosiguió con su debate.

-Quien está en Demacia es Du Couteau, así estoy informado.-

-Sí, así es.-

-Bien…Mira Garen, si una cosa he aprendido bajo mi mandato de manera clara es que en los asuntos de la familia Du Couteau es mejor no meterse.-

Antes de que el guerrero pudiera responder, pues le había sorprendido tales palabras por parte de su superior, llegó el sirviente con el servicio que se le había pedido, y en cuanto terminó de servirles, se despidió de manera cortés y se fue dejándolos solos de nuevo. Jarvan tomó una taza de té negro con leche, sopló un poco, le dio un sorbo y continuó frunciendo el ceño por la temperatura de su bebida.

-Marcus Du Couteau es, en efecto un gran hombre, no así respeto a sus hijas.- Volvió a beber.- Si bien creo ver resquicios de la influencia de sus padre en ellas, la honestidad de éste no la heredaron.-

-Les ha tocado vivir tiempos difíciles a ambas. No defiendo sus actos, pero quizás pueda llegar a entender parte de sus caracteres.-

-Es increíble como os parecéis tú y tu hermana a vuestra madre. La empatía, la benevolencia que caracteriza a la casa Crownguard la ha dado ella y os la ha pasado a vosotros, es precioso ver como habéis crecido con esto, pero sólo espero que no os mate si os hace dudar.- Mordió una de las pastas que allí reposaban.- ¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo tu padre se enamoró de tu madre?-

-Pues…- Garen sonrió confuso, no sabiendo si quería escuchar tal historia.- No. Y bueno, nuestro padre no es muy dado a abrirse cuando de sentimientos se trata.-

-Tu padre tiene un corazón protegido por denso hielo, voluntad férrea y determinación.- Soltó una carcajada.- Poco le sirvieron tales cosas contra tu madre. Ella provenía de una familia, que si bien ahora tienen suficientes bienes, antes no era el caso. Eran artesanos en su inmensa mayoría y aunque no eran pobres no se les consideraba siquiera para desposarles con casta noble. Paseaba conmigo por las calles de Demacia cuando la vio a ella repartiendo folletos de la apertura de su nueva tienda. Era una mujer preciosa, y divertida y se movía con alegría entre la gente, todo hay que decirlo. Pero para tu padre fue más que eso. Recuerdo que se quedó un tiempo mirándola y yo me mofé de él, bah, éramos chavales, tú sabes. Entonces sin haber escuchado mis mofas me miró y me dijo, “ _voy a casarme con ella_.”. Pensé que bromeaba, no sé, nunca se permitió tales cosas entre los nobles. Pero no fue así, retó a su padre, tu abuelo, en un duelo.-

-Y lo ganó.- Finalizó Garen pues su abuelo le había contado algo de eso.

-Así es, y lo retó a que si ganaba no habría restricciones, la elegiría a ella. Cuando todo acabó tu abuelo le dijo _“Ni sabes cómo se llama, ni siquiera sabes si te dirá que sí, mocoso lunático”_ y él le contestó, _“es imposible que me diga que no, pues es así como lo siento”_. Pocas personas he visto, en mi larga vida, tan cabezonas como tu padre. Si algo quiere, lo consigue. Y eso sucedió con tu madre también. Tal y como él predijo aceptó casarse con él. Aunque, a mi parecer, para ella siempre fue más duro, pues tu familia trató de encubrir todo el pasado de ella, en fin… la sociedad a veces es así.-

Jarvan sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos, luego miró a su joven huésped y pasó el tema de conversación inicial.

-Lo que quería decirte, muchacho, es que necesito que regreses, que sigas liderando la Vanguardia y necesito que una vez vuelvas dejes de inmiscuirte en los asuntos de Du Couteau, no te llevarán a nada.-

-Señor…- Comenzó Garen.- ¿Sabes de la desaparición de Marcus?.-

El Rey lo miró ceñudo.

-Sí, sé de su desaparición, y no quiero ser pesimista, los Dioses me libren de juzgar algo en lo que no tengo potestad alguna, pero mi intuición me dice que ese hombre está ya en el seno de la Luz.-

-¿No crees que Swain tiene que ver?.-

-Ese hombre.- Empezó su superior con rencor.- Es pústula en este mundo. Siempre tiene algo que ver en todo mal que se precie.-

-Y sin embargo ¿Quieres la paz?.-

Jarvan se levantó de su cómodo sillón y dijo mientras se acercaba al fuego.

-Mi hijo.- Suspiró.- Casi lo pierdo a manos de ese demonio y su siervo. Y el mismo día que concordé firmar la paz vi la fiereza y el desafío en sus ojos. No estaba de acuerdo y lo entiendo. Pero dime Garen ¿Cuántos civiles he de sacrificar para satisfacer la sed de venganza?, ¿Cuántas familias voy a romper si no pacto con este hombre?, ya no sólo aquí, en Jonia también. ¿Me rebelo con fiereza como hizo mi padre?, ¿y luego qué?, sangre y pobreza y empezar de cero una y otra vez. No, no se verá tal cosa en mi mandato. Estoy cansado Garen, cansado de muertos, cansado de venganza y de ira. Si yo he de sacrificarme, tragarme mis principios y valores para detener la masacre que desde hace eones continua lo haré. Pero ello ha de parar durante mi reinado. Lo tengo claro.-

El brillo de los ojos de su Rey era intenso en ese mismo momento y el guerrero tras escuchar aquello se sintió muy orgulloso de pertenecer a Demacia.

-Creo, señor, que la benevolencia de la que me has hablado antes, no proviene tanto de mi madre como de ti. He de estar agradecido contigo.-

Jarvan lo miró sonriendo se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo.

* * *

 

 

 

Las sólidas puertas de la muralla de Demacia estaban abiertas. Un joven ensillaba dos caballos, uno de porte orgulloso, era marrón claro con alguna que otra manchita blanca en su lomo, el otro era negro con un porte más noble y doméstico mostraba con gozo una manchita en forma de rombo entre sus ojos.

El chico tenía el pelo castaño claro, el cual con el reflejo del Sol se tornaba en ocasiones dorado, mechones de su pelo ondulado tocaban su frente cuando se movía de manera brusca. Aunque no era tan joven como para no tener barba, no parecía haber resquicios de ella en la piel bronceada de su rostro. Sus ojos del color de la miel miraban con honestidad y en ese mismo momento con esfuerzo, pues era muy temprano en la mañana y tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba listo.

La mujer llegó la primera, a decir verdad al chaval no le daban buena espina nada que tuviera que ver con noxianos así que haciendo uso de sus buenos modales le hizo una reverencia a la muchacha en cuanto se acercó a él y siguió a lo suyo. Acariciando de manera tierna y ensillando a aquellos majestuosos animales.

Katarina le contestó al gesto con una sonrisa de medio lado. A pesar de la cicatriz que partía desde detrás de la base de su oreja hasta casi la mitad de su cuello, era un chico realmente guapo, bueno, no es que le gustase mucho su porte noble y de hombre bienhallado, pero si fuera noxiano no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Se adelantó de manera coqueta hacia donde él estaba, siendo frenada a cierta distancia por el bufido del caballo marrón. Ésta lo miró con desprecio.

-Vaya mala bestia ¿no?, no le he hecho nada.-

El hombre se incorporó mejor y con una sonrisa gentil le respondió.

-No os conoce milady, suele ser muy desconfiado con los forasteros.-

Aquellos ojos del color de la miel la estaban derritiendo por dentro, cuán joven era ese chico y de cuántas maneras podría pervertirle, sonrió de manera confiada ante tal pensamiento, llamándose a sí misma mala mujer, porque eso es lo que ella era.

-¿Es esa la bestia que me cargará?, no parece que se lleve muy bien conmigo.-

-¿Sabe?, quizás si trata de comprenderle, os hagáis cercanos.-

-¿Qué hay que comprender de un animal?.-

-Es desconfiado porque le han fallado muchas veces- Pausó para acariciar a lo que con él era un manso animal.- Su vida ha estado llena de baches.- Se agachó para señalar una enorme herida pasada a la altura de su estómago.- Pero no se rindió, quiere vivir. Y ahora es un caballo, sano y orgulloso.-

Katarina miró al caballo, cuan familiar le resultaba esa historia. Suspiró y trató, con suavidad, de acariciarlo, el cual se apartó de su mano de manera fugaz soltando un bufido de desprecio. Ceñuda la mujer se puso delante del animal.

-No eres el único que ha tenido una mierda de vida ¿sabes?- Comenzó a hablarle de manera rencorosa ante la expresión de sorpresa del joven. Se llevó las manos a la cintura de manera enfadada.- A mí tú tampoco me gustas, así que vamos a acabar con el trabajo y a llevarnos bien, no me hagas hacer cecina durante el viaje. ¿Entendido?.-

El caballo pareció entenderle pues bufó de manera despectiva y se acercó al chico que allí presenciaba tal espectáculo. Éste no quería reírse por no ofender a la mujer que ya parecía de sobra ofendida, únicamente sonrió un poco dejando ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes y negó con la cabeza. A la muchacha ese gesto le recordó a Garen, quien de la nada hizo acto de presencia. Fatigado llegó a la puerta de la muralla.

-Disculpa, al final me he pasado más tiempo de lo debido hablando con Jarvan.-

-El caballo marrón ese, ¿lo vas a llevar tú no?- Dijo algo ofendida ella.

-Ah no, el mío es el negro, se llama Arandor.- Se acercó a su corcel y le acarició de manera cariñosa.

-¿Y cómo narices se llama el otro?.-

-Vie- Le respondió el joven de ojos marrones.

-¿Cómo voy a montar a esa cosa si no me puede ni ver?.-

-Señorita, no se preocupe es muy obediente.-

Katarina se cruzó de brazos mientras paseaba alrededor del caballo inspeccionándolo, el cual parecía que también hacía lo mismo con ella. Ambos hombres comenzaron a cargar los suministros y cuando ya estaban listos para partir, Garen trató de ayudar a la noxiana la cual se negó, pues ella sabía montar y con desconfianza se subió al corcel. Éste no hizo ademán alguno de molestarse ante tal cosa, pero en cuanto ella le dio un par de palmaditas a modo de recompensa bufó de nuevo, dejando clara su posición con ella.

Ambos guerreros se despidieron y el más joven trató de darle la mano a su superior de manera cortés, pero Garen con una sonrisa lo empujó hacia sí y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te voy a echar de menos, Elián.- Le dijo de manera cariñosa.

-Aguardo tu llegada con impaciencia. Y, sé que lo harás, pero ten cuidado.-

Ambos se separaron, el comandante montó a su corcel y con una mano en alto le dijo antes de partir.

-Antes de que te des cuenta, ya te he traído a Lux.- Soltó una carcajada afable.

Elián se sonrojó de manera inocente y le hizo un gesto a su superior y también mejor amigo para que cerrase la boca. Katarina los miró ceñuda y mientras cabalgaban hacia la salida de la blanca nación le dijo con picardía.

-¿Es cosa mía o le gusta tu hermana?.-

Garen se llevó una mano a la panza y se rio en señal de afirmación.

-¿Y te da igual?.- Continuó la noxiana con sorpresa.

-No, no me da igual, para mí sería un honor si desposara a mi hermana. Es uno de los mejores hombres que hay en este mundo.-

-Debería de ser ella quien elija.-

-Y será ella quien lo haga. Pero si el destino los juntase, sería muy feliz.-

-¿Garen el alcahuete?.-

El hombre se rio ante la picardía de la mujer.

-No necesito hacer de puente entre ellos dos, si mi hermana es lista sabrá valorar lo que ese muchacho es.-

-Y está bueno.- Afirmó la muchacha asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¿Qué le ha pasado en su cuello?.- Quiso curiosear.

El guerrero la miró ceñudo, puso una expresión de nostalgia y al final satisfizo la curiosidad de ella.

-Cuando fuimos en misión de urgencia para rescatar a Jarvan de Urgot y Swain, el cuervo del General le hizo eso.- Katarina lo miró con sorpresa y expectación, pues no imaginaba que esa alimaña fuera tan peligrosa.- Creí que había sacrificado a un amigo para salvar a otro. En mis brazos su herida abierta comenzó a sangrar a borbotones, pensé que aquel día lo había perdido. Al final los médicos pudieron estabilizarle, no por mucho tiempo, su herida se infectó, y pronto se convirtió en infección general. Su fiebre no cesaba…recomendaron a su familia que se preparasen para lo peor.-

-¿Lo superó sin secuelas?.-

-Mi hermana le curó.- Le contestó Garen con una sonrisa.- Ella usando su magia absorbió parte de la infección y la interiorizó, estuvo enferma muchos días y él con ella, pero al ser mitad de la carga ambos se recuperaron. Mi padre estuvo muy enfadado de la decisión que Lux había tomado, pero a ella le dio igual, sin conocer a Elián dio parte de sí misma por él, mi hermana es un tesoro y creo que él podrá cuidar de ella como se merece.-

-¿Se enamoró de ella por eso?.-

-Bueno… no es que me hable mucho del asunto. Nunca hemos profundizado en el tema. Es decir, al fin y al cabo es la hermana de su superior, no es… cómodo para tratar.-

-Luxanna es guapa, no la conozco personalmente, pero vista en fotografías es una chica… hmmm.- Se quedó pensativa de manera pícara.

-¿Qué significa eso?.- Pregunto el guerrero ceñudo.

-Yo no le diría que no a tu hermana, dejémoslo así.- La mujer soltó una carcajada. A lo que Garen respondió como de costumbre negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

* * *

 

 

 

Tardarían en llegar a Piltover tres días a caballo si se movían de prisa por los senderos y caminos, pero no podían tampoco fatigar a aquellos magníficos corceles que tanta carga llevaban. Decidieron tomar un camino más largo pero más seguro a la vez, acercándose bastante a la nación enemiga del guerrero, Noxus. Si bien es cierto que no le gustaba tener que pasar el umbral donde la legislación demaciana ya no abarcaba, Noxus ahora más que antaño vigilaba con recelo sus caminos y en cierta manera los hacía seguros, pues disponían guardias a lo largo de éstos. Decidieron así mismo bordear el Pantano de los Aullidos, nada bueno ni de provecho se podía sacar de semejante zona para ellos, y el poco tiempo que ahorrarían cruzándolo quizás les costase la vida.

Cabalgaron sin mediar mucha palabra, la verdad que viajar era cansado y a lomos de un caballo lo era aún más. Únicamente paraban para comer y dejar beber a los caballos para continuar con su viaje. En cuanto el Sol comenzó a bajar, Garen sacó un mapa, el cual tenía hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era joven aprovechaba sus viajes para marcar en aquel mapa las posadas que iba visitando, y en la parte blanca del papel apuntaba ciertas notas referentes a los establecimientos. Parecía una tontería, pero después de haber llevado tantas misiones a cabo, comenzó a saber mucho de establecimientos buenos en los que hospedarse y más de una vez le habían salvado de pasarse la noche a la intemperie. Acercó su caballo al de Katarina, la cual tenía una rivalidad clara con su corcel, pues a veces la veía hablar sola con él y discutir de vez en cuando. A Garen ambos le parecían los seres más orgullosos que había visto jamás y la verdad que eran un tanto cómicos, pero también eran hermosos. Ella era fiera y dominante y el caballo lo era a la par, la figura esbelta y el porte altanero de ambos reflejaba una presencia majestuosa.

Le mostró su mapa tratando de sujetar las riendas a la vez y le señaló un punto marcado.

-El Sol se va a poner. He estado en esta posada y aunque es humilde el servicio es bueno, y tienen establos para los caballos, será buen lugar para pasar la noche.-

Katarina lo miró ceñuda y algo cabreada, sino con él con la situación en general, pues tenía unas ganas inmensas de deshacerse de Vie.

-Faltará aún media hora para que el Sol baje del todo, si estiramos un poco más el tiempo haríamos más camino.-

-Estirar el tiempo nos puede llevar a ser asaltados. Nuestros caballos son lentos por la carga que transportan y por ella también somos blanco de cualquiera. Veo mejor opción descansar. Además así los caballos tienen un respiro, lo que queda de tarde y la noche entera.-

La mujer asintió mientras comenzaba a sentirse más liviana de su enfado. Escuchar la voz profunda y grave de Garen la hacía relajarse y aunque en lo último que había dicho se había abstraído le fue suficiente para darle la razón, además estaba cansada, la opción del guerrero era también lo más sensato.

Llegaron a la posada y dejaron a los caballos en el bebedero de delante, junto a otros corceles de distinto dueño. No era un lugar grande, pero era caliente y hospitalario. En seguida una mujer algo corpulenta y de longeva edad se acercó a ellos para preguntarles amablemente si requerían de sus servicios. Los acompañó hasta la barra donde de manera simpática les tomó nota de lo que pedían.

-Entonces muchachos. ¿Quieren una habitación para los dos o por separado?.-

-Una para los dos.- Dijo la noxiana.

-Por separado.- Dijo el demaciano a la par que Katarina.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados el uno al otro, y la anfitriona contuvo el reírse. Ya había tratado muchas veces con parejas de ese estilo.

-Una para los dos.-

-Por separado.-

Volvieron a repetir al unísono y ambos se miraron de nuevo ceñudos. Pero esta vez la dueña del lugar intervino.

-Tenemos habitaciones con camas separadas si así lo desean. Les sale más económico y son más espaciosas.-

-Sí, esa está bien.- Se adelantó a decir la mujer con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

Garen suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la frente mientras rezaba para sus adentros por paciencia.

-¿Necesitan pensión completa, sólo desayuno?.-

-Sólo desayuno y cena, por favor.- Intervino esta vez el guerrero.- Y también necesitamos establo para dos caballos.-

-Muy bien.- Dijo ella mientras se colocaba las gafas que llevaba para escribir, las cuales volvieron de nuevo a deslizarse por el puente de su nariz. Se giró para coger una de las llaves que allí tenía colocada y se la tendió a Katarina.- El desayuno comienza a las ocho de la mañana y finaliza a las once. La cena tendrán que pagarla a parte en nuestro comedor. ¿Cuántas noches se quedarán?.-

-Sólo esta noche.-

-Me gusta esta posada.- Dijo la noxiana mientras le daba con el codo a su compañero de manera pícara.

Él le hizo un gesto de que parase ya el juego que se traía entre manos de una vez y la chica, como era de esperar se burló de él imitándole con gracia.

Acto seguido con la llave en la mano ambos salieron para descargar a los corceles de su pesada carga y meterlo todo en la habitación. Garen trató de llevar parte de la carga de su compañera pero ésta le denegó la ayuda, cargando sus propias cosas a los hombros y haciendo ella misma su propio esfuerzo por lo suyo. El hombre la miró con una ceja levantada mientras analizaba cómo diantres una muchacha tan delgada podía cargar el doble de su peso. Pero pudo, y sin dificultad, pues más de una vez se mostró ágil y fuerte ante él y había sido estúpido por su parte subestimarla. Era preciosa, todo en ella lo era y si bien tales pensamientos no eran propios de él se alegraba de tenerlos, porque aunque en Demacia buscar una mujer delicada a la cual proteger con anhelo era el prototipo de matrimonio a él le gustaba Katarina. Si bien no dudaría en protegerla cuando hiciera falta, él sabía muy bien que ella lo hacía bien sola, que era independiente e inteligente y eso a él le encantaba. Le encantaba que fuese mal educada y picotera en ciertos sentidos y era sumamente divertida.

Llegaron a la habitación donde posaron sus cosas sin deshacer los petates, pues al día siguiente partirían. La habitación como la anfitriona les dijo era espaciosa, tenía dos armarios de madera blanca, uno para cada uno. Había un escritorio de cristal con folios en blanco y plumas para escribir por si lo necesitaban y en un lateral había un jarrón con unos cuantos girasoles. Las camas individuales eran separadas por una mesilla de noche sobre la cual había unos vasos y una botella de agua de cristal. Una única ventana bastante grande hacía la estancia luminosa y más bonita de lo que era, porque si bien era rústica tenía su encanto.

Garen avisó a la mujer de que bajaría a pagar el adelanto en ese momento, ella le notificó que se iba a dar una ducha y así lo hicieron.

Cuando Katarina salió de la ducha el guerrero ya estaba en la habitación. Sentado en el escritorio miraba con recelo ciertos documentos que portaba consigo.

Ella enrollada en la toalla se acercó a él de manera sigilosa y cuando éste se dio cuenta de las gotitas de agua que se deslizaban sobre su hombro debido al pelo mojado de la mujer se sobresaltó y la miró, sonrojándose en el acto al verla así. A la chica le pareció tierno y sobre todo divertido. Se acercó aún más, él con sinceridad tuvo algo que objetar, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo le dijo.

-¿Podrías vestirte?, la situación así es incómoda.-

-¿Ah sí?, ¿es incómoda por qué?.-

Él se levantó de su silla y de manera severa le contestó.

-No voy a jugar a esto. Cuando pediste la habitación conjunta ya te estaba viendo venir.-

-Eso es bueno, significa que estás preparado.- Le sonrió de manera pícara.

-En serio, basta ya.-

Ella se acercó a él y por primera vez se puso seria.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó aquella vez?.-

-No he dicho eso.-

-Respóndeme.-

-Sabes la respuesta, Kat.-

-No, ¡No me llames Kat!- Dijo enfadada, pues estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y eso no le gustaba, parecía siempre pasarle con aquel hombre. Él la miró con quebranto sin decir nada.- Siempre… piensas que juego contigo.-

-Tú misma me lo has dicho a veces.-

-Porque soy una mentirosa, deberías saberlo.-

-No saber nada es lo que está a la orden del día contigo.-

Ella le tomó de la manga de su camiseta con suavidad y posó su frente en su hombro, mientras miles de gotitas de agua se deslizaban por el brazo del muchacho.

-Si te cuento todo, pierdo y pierdes, si no te cuento nada pierdo yo pero tú ganas.-

-Todo esto lo sabes sin probar a haberlo hecho. ¿Sabes?, no te entiendo en absoluto. Ahora dices que lo haces por mí. Es igual a aquella vez, estuve dispuesto a dejar muchas cosas por ti y me dijiste que siguiera con mi vida. Ahora que es así y tras sietes meses sin saber de ti vuelves y tratas de nuevo de enredarme ¿para qué, Kat?. Ya has obtenido lo que querías de mí.

Katarina levantó su mirada y lo fulminó con ella. No, no había obtenido todo lo que quería de él, porque si así fuera, si así fuera…era imposible, ella era noxiana y el demaciano. Y hacía ya tiempo que había quemado todas sus esperanzas. Aunque quería decirle todo lo que estaba pensando, su herido orgullo no quería retrotraerse, quería seguir al pie del cañón.

-Tienes razón.- Le dijo ella apartándose de su lado.- Seguir con nuestras vidas es lo mejor para ambos y cuando te lo dije aquella vez fue lo más sensato. Quería y quiero lo mejor para ti. Porque aunque pienses que soy una mujer de pocos principios, sin honor y un largo etcétera, que lo soy, también me preocupo por ti.-

Garen la agarró del brazo antes de que ella pudiera voltearse para irse, ella lo miró desconcertada.

-Si no pongo rumbo en mi cabeza me pierdo contigo. Lo sabes y te aprovechas, eres… eres… Dioses Katarina, me preguntas que si me arrepiento ¿sabes cuán dolorosa es esa pregunta? Pues sé que es lo que nunca más tendré. No quiero ser tu juego. No quiero que me respondas con orgullo y fachadas. Tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti.-

Ella se alzó un poco y acarició la mejilla del guerrero.

-Cuando vuelva a Noxus, no sé si podré volver a verte, o al menos sé que no de esta manera… por eso yo sólo quería… compartir momentos contigo.-

Y si bien al demaciano le encantaba la mujer altanera y orgullosa, cuando era él quien conseguía desmontar su muralla le encantaba aún más. Se sentó encima de una de las camas e instó a la chica a que lo imitase, cosa que hizo. Él la miró de manera dulce y le acarició su pelo del color de la llama viva. Con una expresión afable le preguntó.

-¿Confías en mí?.-

Ella lo miró apretando su mandíbula, sin contestar. Garen movió su mano para acariciar la cicatriz que la mejilla de la muchacha portaba y ella sin apartarse dejó que su afecto la  inundara. Él sonrió.

-Sí, confías en mí, pero tu ego nunca te va a permitir decírmelo.-

Ella exhaló una carcajada mientras posaba su fina mano en la de él.

-No te voy a pedir que me cuentes los problemas civiles de Noxus, o lo que sea que planeen, pues soy de Demacia y no dudaría en usar esa información en contra de tu nación si así lo creyera necesario.-

-Lo sé.- Le dijo ella mirándolo seriamente.

-Pero como amigo, te puedo ayudar a transportar aquella carga que tanto te aflige, que tanto te perturba, y quizás pueda hacer algo más que tratar de concertarte la visita a Piltover.-

-No puedes hacer nada más…- Ella ladeó la cabeza y él se mantuvo en silencio un rato y justo cuando se iba a levantar pues no vio salida por ese camino, ella lo frenó sujetándole del brazo.- Estoy…muy sola Garen. Quiero decir, he perdido. Me enfada, me molesta, lo odio y es jodidamente horrible no poder matar a todos aquellos que me están haciendo esto. Es tan…tan frustrante, me siento impotente ante la situación que vivo cada día en Noxus. Mi madre muere, mi hermana se va, mi padre desaparece. Viva únicamente por mi apellido. Caminar por una cuerda floja. Si no encuentro nada en Piltover estoy acabada…-

-Si concertamos la paz podrás quedarte en Jonia, allí es posible que estés más a salvo.-

Ella soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lloverán asesinos por mi cuello.-

-¿Y si abandonas Noxus?, hay sitios en los que te puedes quedar, yo podría ayudarte en lo económico no me importaría.-

-¿Desertar?.-

-Ya lo hicieron más veces miembros de tu nación.-

-No quiero desertar Garen, quiero recuperar lo que es mío, quiero ver renacer mi hogar, quiero honrar las memorias de mi familia.-

-¿Y estás dispuesta a morir por ello?.-

-No voy a morir por ello, voy a hacerlo, voy a conseguir la cabeza de ese viejo asqueroso.-

-Kat…-

-¿No me crees capaz?.-

-No es eso…- Él la miró con tristeza.- No quiero que te pase nada malo.-

A la muchacha le encantaba ver a aquel hombre tan grande lleno de ternura y afecto. Y no se lo pensó dos veces, en un movimiento ágil se puso de rodillas encima de la cama, posó una mano en la mejilla de Garen y lo hizo mirarla. Ella fijó sus ojos verdes en los ojos azules de él durante unos instantes y lo besó. El muchacho se sobresaltó y de manera fugaz la apartó, pero ella volvió a tratar de besarle y al no poder por parte de él, comenzó a besarle el cuello y a mordisquearle suavemente la oreja. Él estaba sumamente enrojecido, su corazón latía sin compás alguno y su cabeza comenzaba a perder las riendas de su postura. Con muchísima fuerza de voluntad volvió a tratar de apartarla y cuando finalmente lo consiguió, avergonzado posó sus ojos en ella. Y fue el mayor error que pudo cometer, la mujer de su vida, vestida únicamente por una toalla blanca, de cabellos del fuego y la mirada de un gato, lo miraba con deseo, lo miraba provocándolo, lo miraba únicamente a él. Y no pudo contenerse más, con un impulso esta vez fue él quien se acercó y comenzaron a besarse. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus finos y cálidos brazos y se sentó encima de él. Garen la atraía para sí mismo. Y aunque su cabeza le gritaba que estaba perdiendo, él la ignoraba por completo. La quería, quería a esa mujer con todo su ser. Y ella tenía razón, si esa fuera la última vez que la viera quería pasar momentos con ella, porque aunque lo de ellos era imposible, aunque él sería por siempre fiel a su patria y a su Vanguardia, no se arrepentía de sus sentimientos. Hay gente que jamás ha sentido lo que él siente, estar enamorado de una mujer tan bella como era Katarina era una bendición de los mismísimos Dioses, y si al menos le habían dejado disfrutar de esa sensación por unos únicos instantes, era mucho más de lo que él podía esperar. Y la amaba, cuánto la amaba, desde la primera vez que la vio, desde la primera vez que luchó contra ella, desde la primera vez que le habló, desde la primera vez él se había quedado prendado de ella.

Ella de manera impulsiva trataba de quitarle la camiseta no dejando de besarle mientras lo hacía, él levantó los brazos para hacerle el trabajo más fácil y cuando ésta lo consiguió cesó de besarle para mirarle, paseando su mirada por el torso del guerrero, comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, para seguir bajando por su torso. Luego volvió a besarle con fiereza y él le respondía de la misma manera. Hizo fuerza sobre los hombros de Garen para tumbarlo sobre la cama, él se dejó caer con ella aún encima. Ésta se desanudó la toalla, dejándola que se deslizara por su piel hasta su cintura. Él la miró mientras tragaba saliva. No podía estar más excitado, y aunque no era la primera vez que la había visto así, no se cansaba de esa escena. Echaba de menos ver su busto desnudo, la cogió por los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla, para sentir ambos torsos desnudos el uno contra el otro y luego comenzó a besarla deslizando una mano por su hombro para acariciar uno de sus pechos. Dioses, era un sueño estar así, era preciosa y perfecta y la quería para siempre entre sus brazos. De manera fugaz se dio la vuelta dejándola a ella debajo de él. Katarina lo miraba de manera coqueta y sensual y volvió a estrecharle entre sus brazos para besarle. Comenzó a morderle un poco los labios mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón. Y cuando volvió a levantar su mirada y lo vio tan enrojecido y avergonzado por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, le sonrió de forma tierna se acercó a su oído y le dijo con picardía en un susurro.

-Me gustas.-

Él la miró sorprendido y ella se quitó la toalla de una vez por todas, para dar el primer paso ante la timidez que parecía mostrar aquel hombre. Casi por impulso acercó una mano para tocar el cuerpo de la mujer pero se contuvo durante unos instantes. Ella sabía cómo era Garen, y si bien no carecía de hombría, veía en aquellos actos, formas inseguras de él y eran preciosas. Pues notaba el miedo por su parte a hacer algo malo. Qué tonto era, daba igual todo lo mal que él lo pudiera hacer, el hecho de estar encamado con una persona como Garen era para ella un momento especial, y en esa noche quería mostrárselo. Envolvió la mano del guerrero entre las suyas y la acercó a su rostro mientras se miraban, comenzó a deslizarla por su mejilla y cuando la tuvo a la altura de los labios le dio un tierno beso. Luego la deslizó por su hombro, por su pecho, por su vientre hasta que llegó a su zona íntima. Él comenzó a acariciarle, mientras ella trataba de quitarle los pantalones al ver al muchacho más relajado con la situación.

Estando ambos desnudos ella tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a besarle de manera intensa, la luz tenue del ocultamiento por parte del Sol lo hacía también más fácil para el guerrero. Ella lo apartó hacia un lado para volver a ponerse encima, y su pelo, ahora algo más seco, tocaba el torso del guerrero cuando ella se acercaba para besarle. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara y cuando se separaron y se miraron unos instantes le dijo.

-Eres…preciosa.-

Ella sonrió y de manera pícara le dijo.

-Y aún no he empezado.-

Ambos se rieron un poco. Él comenzó a sentirse mucho más a gusto y natural en ese acto, decidió entrelazar sus manos con las de Katarina. Y después de unos últimos besos comenzaron a hacer el amor.

* * *

 

 

 

LeBlanc caminaba malhumorada y con rapidez por los túneles de Noxus. Estaba tan sumamente enojada que tenía ganas de lanzar un buen conjuro y hacer desaparecer la ciudad de una vez por todas. Pero no podía, la necesitaba tanto como Noxus a ella.

Llegó a la sala de La Rosa Negra y marcando el paso con sus tacones en la basta piedra de manera iracunda se colocó en la plataforma central de la estancia. Las antorchas se encendieron de manera viva y las figuras holográficas encapuchadas comenzaron a aparecer en el resto de estrados.

-En la luz encontraremos sombra.

-En la sombra encontraremos luz.

-Cerrad el pico. ¡Callaos de una vez!.- Interrumpió la cruel mujer de manera frustrada.

-Matrona, es nuestro ritual por seguridad.-

-¿Seguridad?, ¿Me vas a hablar tú de seguridad?.-

Al instante todos los invitados se quedaron callados mirando a la mujer que presidía la sala tratando de ocultar el temor a represalias. Ella continuó tan cabreada como había entrado.

-Me va a decir alguno, ¿Qué ha sido lo que habéis hecho?.-

Ninguno contestó al principio hasta que una de las figuras se inclinó para proceder a hablar.

-Matrona, tratamos de usar una vía no mágica para que Swain no pudiera detectarnos, se nos…- Carraspeó.- ocurrió provocar un incendio, ello destruye pruebas y arrasa a su paso. Aunque descubrieran que fue provocado tampoco importaba con el objetivo muerto como nos mandaste.-

-¡Inútiles!. ¿Cómo controlas el incendio sin magia?.- No obtuvo respuesta de los presentes. Suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente.- Estoy rodeada de patanes. Estúpidos. ¿Teníais días para hacerlo y se os ocurre UN MALDITO INCENDIO?.-

-Matrona sin magia...-

-CÁLLATE.- Los invitados volvieron a guardar silencio.- Han reforzado la seguridad, han frustrado todo. TODO. QUIERO ESA MALDITA DEMACIANA MUERTA. ¿Cómo diantres se supone que lo haremos ahora que está en el centro de Noxus rodeada de soldados y con barrera mágica?.-

-¿La están protegiendo con hechizos?.-

-¿Pero tú te crees que Swain es estúpido como vosotros?.-

Resopló con frustración, dándole cada vez más rabia el pensar que sus secuaces habían perdido una oportunidad de oro. La única chica invitada habló.

-Matrona- Dijo con voz dulce.- No contábamos con la presencia de tal asesino del cual desconocemos la identidad, pues cuando actuamos él no estaba en la casa, nos dimos cuenta de que suele abandonar la casa con asiduidad. Pensamos que ella quedaría entre los escombros pero su magia es más poderosa de lo que imaginábamos. Y tiene razón no hemos sabido valorar las circunstancias.-

LeBlanc rio de manera siniestra.

-¿Sabíais o no que la muchacha porta magia primigenia?.-

-Ah…sí mi señora.-

-¿Entonces qué narices era lo que no imaginabais?-

-Le repito, si me permite, que el factor del guardaespaldas fue importante…quizás si supiéramos como apartarle de en medio fuera más fácil.-

-Bah, hombres sin inteligencia, músculo puro, es lo más fácil de controlar…- Y antes de acabar la oración se quedó mirando al frente pensativa. Una mueca de felicidad oscura comenzó a reflejarse en su rostro. Dio media vuelta y alzo una mano para que las figuras se largasen.- No hagáis nada, si una quiere trabajo bien hecho tendrá que hacerlo ella misma.-

-Matrona, usar la magia es peligroso.-

Ella no respondió se volteó ligeramente y se llevó el dedo índice a la sien mientras se daba toquecitos y sonreía. Iba a ser fácil, muy fácil. Ya casi podía notar la vida de Lux escapando por su último aliento.

 

 


	23. Verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo, mi curso recien comienza y ya ando de exámenes, lo que me hace escribir más lento.   
> Como siempre espero que la trama que se va desarrollando os guste, y también espero que tengáis un día fantástico. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme de nuevo.  
> He hecho un dibujo de Elián (aunque me gusta dibujar no soy una fenómena en ello), es un poco cómo yo me lo imagino, pero claro está que las historias son para volar en la imaginación de cada uno. Si lo quereís ver os dejo aquí el enlace: http://oi64.tinypic.com/r90v1i.jpg  
> Os quiere mucho, vuestra Yhoshi <33.

La noche tapaba con su amplia capa la enorme ciudad dejando a su paso oscuridad y sombras. Únicamente había iluminación suficiente en aquellas zonas principales donde, a pesar de la hora, había movimiento del gentilicio. Pero a Talon no le interesaban esas zonas, atravesando de tejado en tejado, recorrió de manera presurosa toda la inmensa capital hasta llegar a donde él justamente quería. Saltó con facilidad la muralla que con recelo vigilaba el edificio del Alto Mando y de manera tan sigilosa que no llamó la atención de nadie en absoluto. Era un profesional y cada paso que daba lo tenía calculado y cada movimiento que hacía lo había pensado y cada situación que se desarrollaba ya la había imaginado. Estaba siendo muy fácil, hasta ahora, adentrarse en las periferias de tal edificio. Pero ahora debía centrarse en entrar en el despacho de Swain. Ya lo había hecho un vez y sabía de sobra donde se ubicaba esa sala, así que para no perder tiempo, escaló de manera fugaz por los salientes de roca que adornaban, y allí donde no había salientes usaba una especie de engancho que con sigilo acertaba al reborde más próximo y continuaba con su labor. Una vez estuvo cerca del ventanal del puesto de trabajo del General lo abrió con unas ganzúas sin tener que esforzarse mucho, pero antes de entrar esperó. Esperó porque se temía que algo pasaría, pero al ver que todo se colmaba de tranquilidad, sacó de su mochila una pequeña piedra redondeada  y la hizo girar con suavidad por el suelo de la sala. Ninguna alarma había saltado, y esto se debía a que probablemente todas ellas debían de estar ligada a la puerta de entrada. El asesino sonrió triunfal mientras recorría aún sin entrar en el despacho, la sala con la mirada. El cuervo de Swain estaba dormido en su zona, con el pecho inflado y la cabeza metida entre sus plumas hacía pequeños ruiditos de respiración adormilada.

Dejó el ventanal abierto por aquellos percances que pudieran suceder, no se esperaba al cuervo allí y ahora más que nunca necesitaba ser extremadamente sigiloso. Con suavidad apoyó un pie en el suelo del despacho y esperó a cualquier mala reacción por parte de la situación. Pero nada. Bien. Estaba saliendo todo a pedir de boca. Ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar los archivos de Luxanna. Buscó rápidamente por las estanterías de la sala una y otra vez, pero no encontraba nada. El General tenía todo ordenado con suma delicadeza alfabéticamente pero llegada a la letra “L”, no encontró nada, probó también por la “C” y nada. Con resignación rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba rápidamente.

Encontrar los pactos de los Lando le había resultado mucho más fácil que lo que había venido a buscar ahora, pero ¿por qué?, y dio con la respuesta. Era más que probable que él guardase la información respecto a Luxanna con recelo dados los signos de que alguien la perseguía, y estaba claro, dado que había dejado a su cuervo custodiando su despacho. Ese mágico animal podría detectar muchas cosas, pero no a Talon, pues él y las sombras siempre eran uno solo.

Con pericia se acercó a una estantería y sin hacer prácticamente ruido posó una oreja en ella y rasgó un poco con su uña enguantada para notar si la madera estaba hueca en alguna zona. Pero todo parecía ser normal. Se acercó a la mesa del despacho, movió la silla y con flexibilidad se metió en el hueco que ésta dejaba. Repitió los mismos pasos, pero esta vez sí que hubo un sonido distinto. Paró en seco y se cercioró de que había escuchado bien. Y lo había hecho, ya sólo quedaba encontrar la cerradura, o lo que fuera que abriese ese cajón. Justo en la esquina de la mesa en un saliente había una pequeña esfera negra, que sin fijarse bien parecía un tornillo de la propia mesa. Talon con cuidado lo presionó y una vez más volvió a cerciorarse de que ninguna alarma saltaba. El botón había hecho que una zona debajo de la mesa se abriera dejando un hueco para una llave. El noxiano se puso manos a la obra con sus ganzúas, no sin antes vigilar que el cuervo dormía plácidamente. Una vez hecho esto usó sus herramientas abriendo sin dificultad el secreto cajón. Pero en cuanto lo abrió un dardo envenenado salió disparado directo a su hombro clavándose en él. Puso una expresión de dolor pero no hizo ningún ruido. Se arrancó el dardo de su cuerpo y lo miró con recelo. Se llevó la punta a la boca apartándose un poco la máscara la lamió. Tratando de saber qué veneno era por el regusto que dejaba en sus papilas gustativas. Era un experto en venenos y estaba al tanto de todo respecto a ellos. Cuando ya creía saber de qué veneno se trataba, su mano derecha comenzó a temblarle, su cuerpo estaba empezando a no obedecerle. Era un veneno de corto tiempo de acción y paralizante. En cuanto lo identificó abrió su capa con dificultad, pues su mano derecha no dejaba de temblarle de manera exagerada, y en una especie de bolsillo oculto cogió un pequeño tubito, le quitó el tapón de corcho con los dientes y se lo bebió rápidamente.

El temblor de su mano comenzó a remitir lo que hizo que el noxiano suspirase tratando de despejar la tensión que acababa de vivir. Solía tenerlo todo bajo control pero jugar con venenos no solía traer buenos augurios.

Cogió los papeles del cajón y también el cartucho del dardo y los dejó sobre la mesa. Con confianza absoluta se sentó en el sillón de Swain, fijó su mirada en la mascota de éste una vez más, entrecerró los ojos con gusto por su trabajo bien hecho y comenzó a leer las notas escritas de propia mano del General.

_“ Luxanna Crownguard. Adolescencia, desconocida. Maga primigenia, característica o componente principal, Luz. Garen Crownguard ¿mago?. Cierta absorción de la energía natural. ¿Incendio absorber llamas?”._

El papel parecía carecer de sentido ante todas las anotaciones que el viejo cuervo parecía haber hecho con prisa, pero Talon estaba seguro que de algún modo todo lo escrito estaba vinculado aunque él no lo comprendía. Se fijó en que hablaba del incendio y volvió a leer ese trozo. Él sí había estado con ella aquella vez y a decir verdad nunca en su vida había visto una magia como aquella, él no era un mago pero pudo sentir que aquella energía estaba imbuida de un poder mucho más allá de su entendimiento. Siguió leyendo detenidamente.

_“No hay signos de descontrol. Incendio no causado por ella misma. Mago maestro: Anad Vadin. Demaciano. Conjurador maestro, controlador de vínculos, experto en catálisis mágica. ¿Bloqueos?. ¿Está vinculada?¿…?.”_

El noxiano no entendía nada de las notas escritas. Así que cogió un folio y una pluma y comenzó a escribir a toda prisa una copia para él mismo. A diferencia de la letra de Swain, la letra del joven era excesivamente inclinada, con trazos muy juntos y casi ininteligibles. Se podría decir que no era una letra que pudiera leer cualquiera, pero al muchacho tampoco le importaba, escribía a grandes velocidades sin fijar su vista en el papel sobre el que escribía y ello era todo un logro.

Cuando acabó dobló con cuidado y sin hacer ruido el papel y se lo guardó en su pequeña mochila. Después volvió a meter los papeles en el cajón secreto y activó de nuevo la trampa, limpió minuciosamente el dardo colocándolo todo en su sitio sin dejar rastro alguno de su paso por aquella estancia.

Se posó en el borde de la ventana la cerró con cuidado y con las ganzúas se aseguró de que la cerradura quedaba como estaba antes de encontrarla.

Tenía en mente irse, pero entonces recordó que en aquel edificio había una habitación con archivos de todo tipo y dado su desconcierto ante las notas de Swain quizás si echaba un vistazo ello le aclararía las cosas. Era arriesgado, ya había pasado por bastante hoy y lo más seguro era volver otro día. Pero la impulsividad por conocer el pasado y lo que aquella muchacha desentrañaba le llevó a ser temerario, algo que él nunca había sido.

Se adentró sin mucha dificultad en la sala archivo de la zona, al estar muy poco iluminada sacó un palito que frotó contra su brazo primero y comenzó a dar una luz blanquecina tenue. Miró a sus alrededores. Sacó el papel que previamente guardó y buscó lo primero que le desconcertó de todas aquellas notas. “ _Vínculo_ ”. Buscando entre libros y libros encontró algo que lo sacó de dudas.

_“Vínculo mágico: Se conoce con este término al enlace entre dos magos, surgiendo entre ellos una conexión que les hace comunicarse entre ellos de manera física y espiritual, compartiendo emociones y sentimientos. Hay dos clases; Vínculo artificial: Creado previo concierto entre ambos magos, aunque se puede hacer entre más no es recomendable. Vínculo natural: Pocos datos acerca de este tipo de unión. Esta conexión es escasa entre humanos, puede aparecer debido a un desequilibrio entre magias. Se dice que a través de este enlace ambos magos pueden compartir sus variantes mágicas. El vínculo no desaparece a no ser que uno de los magos lo rompa. Una vez roto, irreforjable.”_

Cuando acabó buscó _“Magia primigenia”_

_“Aquella magia madre o magia de creación, se dice que la magia de Luz y de Sombra fueron las primeras energías en aparecer en el universo, dado a  sus grandes luchas por prevalecer una sobre otra crearon  los mundos que lo conforman y dejaron a su paso rastro de su especial esencia en Runaterra, donde hay varias criaturas y humanos que han sido tocados por estas magias primigenias portándolas de manera inestable. A estos magos o portadores de esencia madre, se les llaman los malditos”._

Una vez acabó de leer ese párrafo el joven alzó su vista. Comenzando a encajar en su mente todo el puzle que hace unos minutos no tenía sentido. Quizás eso era la respuesta de por qué Demacia había dejado a esa muchacha con vida siendo completamente contrarios a la magia. Swain estaba siendo receloso con ella, pero ¿era simplemente porque aquellos asesinos la querían muerta? ¿Y si esos asesinos la querían muerta es porque eran simplemente rebeldes o sabrían todo acerca de ella?. En cualquier caso estaba claro que la misión simple que tenía encomendada iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Y lo que más le molestaba es que, pese a haber investigado, seguía bastante desconcertado y su curiosidad distante de menguar solo quería engullir más información. Sólo una cosa más, sólo quería buscar si había algún archivo oculto más sobre Luxanna y se marcharía. Buscó por orden alfabético la letra “L”, llegó con facilidad al nombre de Luxanna, pero en cuanto sacó el libro de su casillero, una alarma comenzó a sonar. Las luces se encendieron de manera viva y las puertas se atrancaron. <<¡Mierda!>>, se dijo al haber liado tal situación. No había salida, y las ventanas comenzaban a ser cubiertas por una gran placa de metal que comenzaba a sellarlas. Comenzó a sentir el bullicio de los guardias. Aquella ratonera estaba hecha para atrapar un ratón, pero él era un felino, con un pensamiento ágil y más ruidoso de lo que a él le gustaría arrojó una silla para romper el cristal de una de las ventanas del basto edificio y antes de que la gran placa de metal lograse sellarla por completo se precipitó al vacío por ella. Posicionó sus brazos sobre su cara para taparla de aquellos cristales irregulares que amenazaban con cortarle sin piedad, y una vez en el aire, sacó con un movimiento ágil su gancho y trató como pudo de engancharse en un saliente. Lo consiguió, quedándose colgado a varios metros del suelo. Miró hacia abajo, sintiendo el corte del aire por una flecha fugaz de uno de los soldados de aquel edificio. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas. Entrecerró los ojos y aun con el gancho atado corrió sobre la pared, se impulsó y volvió a arrojarse al vacío cayendo directamente sobre el soldado desconcertado que lo había perdido de vista. Un compañero suyo al oír la muerte del guardia se giró rápidamente para ver qué sucedía, pero antes de ver ni siquiera el cuerpo de su vecino caer, un puñal se clavó sobre su garganta haciendo que su vista se nublase para siempre.

Talon miró a los lados rápidamente para cerciorarse de que no había nada más que lo perturbarse, y fusionándose con la sombras saltó el umbral del edificio y salió rápidamente a las bastas calles de Noxus. Hacía ya tiempo que no había sentido tanta adrenalina y aunque todo había salido bastante más desastroso de lo que había imaginado, al final tenía lo que quería. Había dejado el libro sobre la información de la chica fuera de su sitio, pero tampoco importaba, pues era imposible que cualquier sospecha se cerniera sobre él. Lo más posible es que Swain pensara que habían sido aquellos que iban tras ella. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un intenso dolor que provenía de su muslo. Miró para ver qué sucedía. Un buen trozo de cristal penetraba su pierna sin miramientos. Hizo un gesto despreciando su mala suerte, no podía sacarlo ahora, esperaría a llegar a casa. Se examinó con más detenimiento la pierna. No era nada grave, pero debía de curarlo antes de que le causase una infección.

* * *

 

 

 

Lux despertó de su profundo sueño al escuchar un pequeño ruido dentro de la casa, giró un poco su cabeza para mirar el reloj. Frunciendo el ceño comprobó que era muy temprano aún, las cinco de la mañana y la noche aún se cernía sobre ella, aún podía dormir unas cuantas horas más. Pero el ruido que la había despertado volvió a sonar de nuevo. Siendo tan tarde y sabiendo lo peligroso que parecía ser Noxus, cogió su bastón con cautela y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de su habitación con la guardia alta y su bastón más alto aún por si tenía que usarlo a modo de porra.

Miró a los alrededores pero no vio nada y tampoco parecía escuchar nada. Entonces bajó la vista al suelo fijándose en pequeñas gotitas de sangre. Se asustó al verlas, con respiración agitada las siguió, llevaban directamente a la habitación de su compañero. Y sin llamar si quiera a la puerta la abrió con cautela. Al notar la presencia de una sombra que se movía fugaz levantó sin pensarlo dos veces su escudo mientras entraba de manera ruidosa al cuarto.

-¡Sal seas quien seas, estás rodeado de guardias!.- Dijo de manera firme la demaciana.

La figura encapuchada apareció ante ella, levantó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos. Aquella mirada felina y dorada era inconfundible. Con un suspiro bajó la guardia de inmediato.

-Cielos, Talon, creí…-

-¿Seas quien seas estás rodeado de guardias?.- Dijo él de manera burlona.

Ella resopló ante su insolencia.

-No pretendía molestarte, vi sangre en el pasillo y sentí ruidos ¿qué ha pasado?.-

-Nada-

Lux frunció el ceño ante la poca información en la respuesta del muchacho. Se fijó en su pierna, de manera presurosa encendió la luz y vio como la sangre se deslizaba por ella. Sorprendida lo miró y él ante las pocas ganas de explicarle nada rodó los ojos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera de su habitación.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo ella sin hacer caso a su gesto.

-No es necesario.- Dijo él de manera indiferente.

Pero ella no hizo caso, fue al baño a coger material para desinfectarle la herida y volvió a su habitación. Él la frenó antes de que hiciera nada.

-No es necesario, chica.-

Y ella como si supiera leer los pensamientos del joven le sonrió y le dijo.

-No hace falta que me digas qué ha pasado si no quieres, pero por tu bien déjame tratarla.-

Talon la examinó con la mirada sin estar muy seguro. Al final acabó aceptando, dadas las circunstancias necesitaba curarse, y si ella no iba a preguntar nada, no tenía de qué recelarse. Él se sentó en la cama y ella se puso de rodillas en el suelo, dejando el botecito de esterilizante a su lado. Examinó con cuidado la herida y al ver al trozo de cristal clavado, alzó su mirada confusa queriendo preguntarle. Él le devolvió la mirada acallando sus expectativas de respuestas.

-He de sacarte el cristal.- Le informó ella.

-Lo sé.-

-Igual te duele un poco, pero puedo cerrar tu herida con magia.-

-¿Sanará más rápido?.-

-Sí, pero duele.-

-Hazlo-

Ella asintió. Siendo una herida pequeña no debía de tener mucho problema y aunque no le iba a curar del todo al menos pararía de sangrar. Arrancó el cristal con cuidado tratando de hacerle el menos daño posible a su guardaespaldas. Luego puso una gasa sobre la herida y con ella en su mano cerró los ojos y comenzó a conjurar. El pelo de la muchacha comenzó a flotar y su rostro comenzó a brillar de manera débil. El muchacho posó la mirada sobre ella, analizando cada uno de sus gestos al invocar la magia sobre la que él hacía momentos había leído. Sentía como una energía renovada pero dolorosa invadía su cuerpo, aun así no se quejó en absoluto. Quería probar qué era esa magia y en ese momento es lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Así que eso era la magia primigenia?. Y ella era “la maldita”. Qué irónico. Rio para sus adentros, hace un día la había creído una criatura de los cielos y aquel libro la tachaba de condenada. No le importaría vivir maldito toda la vida si fuera con ella. Su pensamiento fugaz le hizo hablar casi por impulsividad súbita.

-¿Conoces a ese hombre?.- Le preguntó de manera impasible.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle de manera confusa.

-¿Qué hombre?.-

-Darius.-

-Confío en él.- Afirmó la pequeña chica con inocencia.

-No te he preguntado eso.-

Ella se quedó pensativa un rato, recordando al hombre que tanto amaba, con una sonrisa le respondió.

-Sí.-

-¿Sí? ¿Por lo que te ha contado él o por lo que has investigado?.-

-Aunque he leído cosas sobre él en Demacia, lo conozco por cómo se comporta conmigo.-

Talon alzó una ceja creyéndola absolutamente estúpida y sobre todo manipulada por aquel al que tanto admiraba.

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué lo llaman “El Carnicero”?.-

Ella se apenó un poco al escuchar ese apodo, ladeó la cabeza.

-P-Por el golpe de estado que dio en Noxus.- Dijo algo insegura.

-No dio un golpe de estado, fue un genocidio.- Y aunque las palabras del noxiano salían con impasividad absoluta, hablar de Darius le costaba mucho resentimiento por su parte.

-Él hizo lo que creyó correcto, aquellos hombres eran corruptos.-

-¿Y sus familias lo eran?, ¿Los niños?, ¿Las esposas?, ¿Aquellas embarazadas también?.-

Lux abrió los ojos de par en par horrorizada. Tragó saliva mientras su mente comenzaba a acuchillarla con pensamientos nefastos.

-N-No fue así.-

-¿No?.-

-Yo leí que despojó del poder a los nobles corruptos. Limpió el Alto mando de títulos nobiliarios por apellidos de malhechores.-

-Y efectivamente eso fue lo que hizo. Limpiar apellidos.-

Ella comenzó a pensar. Los hijos de aquellos nobles también llevaban su apellido. Cuadrando las cosas su respiración comenzó a agitarse, su pulso comenzó a temblar. Al noxiano no le hizo ninguna gracia verla en ese estado, pero alguien tendría que quitarle la venda de los ojos. Ese hombre no era ningún buen amante y esa mujer se merecía regresar a Demacia para vivir feliz sin que ningún noxiano la hiriese o la enredase como aquel hombre lo estaba haciendo. Talon no era ningún justiciero y poco le importaba todo lo que no tenía que ver con Katarina o Marcus, pero esa chica… esa chica, no lo merecía. Ella alzó la vista con una mirada de determinación y ceñuda respondió como si lo considerase un ataque.

-N-No sé por qué debería de creerte cuando es evidente que por vuestra pelea de ayer no le guardas favor alguno.-

El noxiano entrecerró los ojos y sonrió triunfal, qué fácil era sacarla de donde ella creía estar a salvo, refugiada en sus propios pensamientos sobre Darius lo achacaría todo de falso solo por reafirmar que la mano de Noxus era el hombre que ella pensaba que era.

-Mañana podemos ir a la biblioteca central de Noxus si quieres. Allí hay periódicos, libros sobre historia, de todo acerca de ello. No me creas a mí si no quieres, cree en los hechos.-

Ella suspiró y miró hacia un lado no sabiendo si aquella propuesta era adecuada. Apretó el botecito de esterilizante entre sus manos y algo apenada asintió sin estar convencida.

-Déjame a mí seguir con esto. Ve a descansar, mañana te queda un día largo entonces.-

Lux se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación se dio la vuelta y mirándolo con sus humedecidos ojos del océano más precioso de Runaterra le preguntó a su compañero.

-¿P- Por qué te tomas la molestia en decirme?-

-Supongo que porque te debo una.- Le contestó el noxiano con indiferencia mientras se desinfectaba su herida.

* * *

 

 

 

Ya había pasado el mediodía, y el cielo que se había levantado cubierto se había abierto un poco dejando pasar entre claros soleados en ciertas partes de su amplio imperio celestial.

El mercado de Noxus se encontraba con poco bullicio, la gente no solía comprar a esas horas. Draven no tenía mucha idea de moverse por esos lares, así que siguió las indicaciones que su hermano le había dado para llegar a los puestos de aquellos tres idiotas que se negaban a hablar. Darius insistió mucho en acompañarle pero tras previa discusión y retahíla de insultos dicha por ambas partes al final terminó por ceder a favor del hermano menor.

Llegó a una especie de pequeño cruce, se detuvo para observar sus alrededores y se rascó un poco la cabeza recordando las indicaciones. Antes de reanudar su marcha fue detenido por una muchacha de unos doce años.  Extremadamente nerviosa y enrojedida saltaba de emoción mientras trataba de atraer la atención del noxiano.

-¿E-E-Es usted D-D-Draven?-

Él le dedicó una fantástica sonrisa mostrando cada uno de sus dientes.

-El mismo preciosa.- Le dijo de manera totalmente ególatra.

Ella le tendió un pequeño papel y un marcador y sin parar de dar pequeños saltitos de emoción se los tendió.

-P-P-Puede darme un autógrafo. Soy completamente fan de sus espectáculos, mi madre me dejó ir a uno hace dos meses, pero no conseguí llegar hasta usted para tenerlo. Es usted un héroe, y…-

-Vale, vale.- La interrumpió él teniendo suficientes cumplidos en su mano provenientes de esa niña.- Date la vuelta, así me puedo apoyar en ti.-

Ella asintió y de manera presurosa le dejó su espalada a modo de apoyo.

-¿Qué dedicación quieres?.- Dijo él complaciente.

-¿Para Annah de su amado Draven?.- Preguntó ella esperándose una negativa.

-Los deseos de mis musas serán complacidos.- Le dijo confiado el noxiano.

Fue algo difícil darle el autógrafo, pues escribir en una espalda de una niña que no paraba de moverse por la emoción era un todo un reto. Cuando acabó le dio el papel y el marcador. Ella lo cogió tratando de manera descarada tocar las manos de Draven al hacerlo, él sonrió ante tal gesto, luego se lo llevó al pecho y dio un bailoteo triunfal.

-¡Gracias, gracias!.-

-¡Annah!.- Llamó una muchacha algo más mayor desde la lejanía que por apariencia debía de ser su hermana. Cuando estuvo a la par de ellos, ésta hizo una reverencia al hombre al que su pariente había perturbado y le dijo.- Disculpe, no lo molestará más es toda un diablillo, dejé de vigilar unos instantes.- Hablaba con dificultad por el esfuerzo hecho tras haber corrido detrás de su hermana.

Draven miró a lo que ya era una mujer de arriba abajo y más seductor esta vez alzó una ceja y le dijo.

-Si quieres un autógrafo también, no tengo problema. Hay para todas.- Sonrió triunfal.

La mayor lo miró algo desconcertada pero la pequeña de manera presurosa saltó de nuevo.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí quiere.-

Le tendió de nuevo el marcador y un papel. Pero esta vez el noxiano puso una mano encima del hombro de la hermana mayor y con suavidad le hizo darse la vuelta. Usó, para desgracia de la pequeña la espalda de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-

-A-Amie.- Contestó ella algo avergonzada al notar las manos del ejecutor en su espalda.

Esta vez no pidió opinión sobre la dedicatoria, escribió con trazo elegante y curvo y cuando acabó le dio el papel a Amie y el marcador a Annah.

Acto seguido les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sonriente se dio la vuelta para proseguir con su camino.

-A ver, a ver que te ha escrito.- Le pidió la menor a su hermana dando saltitos.

Ambas miraron el papel, la pequeña puso un puchero al ver una dirección escrita que no conocía, pero la mayor se quedó petrificada y sumamente enrojecida levantó la vista para mira al hombre que ahora se alejaba de ellas. Éste se giró ligeramente al notar como Amie lo observaba, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a sonreír a la avergonzada mujer.

Prosiguió con su camino, le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo con aquella muchacha, y esperaba con acierto que lo fuera visitar algún día. Viendo la actitud de ella se convencería a sí misma de que se pasaría sólo para curiosear, sólo para tomar un café y conocerle, que fácil caería en sus redes si como él imaginaba llevase a cabo aquellos pasos.

Se quitó esos pensamientos placenteros de la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en lo que había ido a hacer. Llegó a la calle donde estaba la tienda de Mera y aquellos tres puestos de dudosa legalidad.

Se acercó a los hombres los cuales se tensaron al ver al hermano de la mano de Noxus allí de pie sonriente. Se temían que ambos estuvieran compinchados así que subiendo su guardia se pusieron en pie para enfrentarle si hacía falta. Draven no era idiota, ya se había informado bien por parte de su hermano y venía sabiendo que su fama no serviría de ayuda en esos momentos si no jugaba bien sus cartas. Los saludó con movimiento de su mano y sonriendo ampliamente trató de traspasar los umbrales de aquellos tres hombres.

-¿Qué tal os va?.-

-Supongo que no vienes a mirar nada, primero llega un hermano y luego llega el otro.- Le retó de primera instancia el más mayor de los tres.

-Lo sé. He de pediros disculpas por lo que sea que haya hecho ese sanguinario hombre, sé también que llegó exigiendo respuestas de un asunto que no le concernía. Pero mi hermano como ya sabéis hace mucho que se vendió a la política noxiana.-

Los muchachos se miraron desconcertados al no ver agresividad por parte de Draven, y al ver también una opinión que ellos creían coherente acerca de ese asesino sin escrúpulos. Conocían al ejecutor, y sabían de su fama mucho mejor aventurada que la de su hermano, y parecía que aquella fama tenía razón.

-Vengo también.- Comenzó sacando unas entradas de primera fila de su espectáculo más próximo.- A daros esto y a deciros que si necesitáis cualquier cosa podéis decirme, todo cuanto os dé es poco, en agradecimiento por no haberle dicho nada en lo absoluto respecto a Mera.-

Ellos cogieron las entradas felices y se miraron con ilusión. Uno de ellos comenzó a hablar.

-Sabíamos que ese hombre no tramaba nada bueno y nos enfrentamos a él.-

Era la parte de llegar al drama, ya casi se los tenía ganados, un poco de pena y tristeza acabaría bastando para saber lo que quería.

-Mi hermano vino aquí para saber datos acerca de esa chica porque era la mujer que a mí me gustaba.- Fingió una mueca de tristeza y comenzó su actuación.- Quería comprometerme con ella, ya sabéis, formar una familia sentar la cabeza todas esas cosas aburridas que llegada a una edad de repente te gusta hacer. Pero en cuanto Darius se enteró que esa mujer estaba conmigo no paró hasta destruir lo que teníamos.- Hizo una pausa dramática.- Así que aún no sé qué ha pasado con ella, la estoy buscando de manera desesperada pero sé que mi hermano está detrás de todo esto.-

Los hombres se miraron los unos a los otros algo apenados. El mayor habló poniéndose en el lugar del noxiano.

-Nuestras familias también fueron destruidas gracias a él.-

-Es incapaz de ver feliz a nadie.- Contestó Draven con enfado fingido.

-Pero…- Se acopló el otro a la conversación.- Nosotros vimos como esa mujer y Darius pasaban mucho tiempo juntos… quiero decir…-

-Lo sé.- Se pasó la mano por la frente y se mordió el labio con tristeza.- Hace poco me enteré de que la tenía amenazada y le obligaba a hacer cualquier cosa. Pero Mera es una mujer preciosa y buena y por protegerme le complacía pensando en que estaba en peligro. ¿Cómo se puede ser así?. Desde pequeños siempre se comportaba igual…-

-Menudo cabrón.- Soltó uno de los muchachos mientras los otros asentían con convicción.

-En fin…- Terminó con un suspiro el ejecutor.- Gracias de nuevo, llevo noches sin dormir buscándola y sé que al menos hay gente buena que me pone las cosas fáciles.-

Pero justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para proseguir con su camino el hombre más mayor lo detuvo. Draven sonrió con malicia antes de girarse y volver a ponerse a actuar.

-Has debido de pasar por un infierno con ese hombre por hermano muchacho. Y no quiero que como la mía, tu felicidad sea destruida. Aunque no tengo nada que ofrecerte, sólo puedo contarte lo que sé sobre el día de su desaparición.-

-Si sois tan amables eso me daría muchas pistas para seguir buscando a mi amada, por favor.-

-Lo poco que sabemos es que aquella noche la muchacha estaba en su tienda como de costumbre. Unos hombres encapuchados entraron y una mujer con una larga capa oscura que daba tonos plateados. Era de noche y no nos fijamos muy bien, tampoco le dimos mucha importancia. Pero entonces se escuchó un fuerte estruendo dentro de la tienda.- Los hombres asintieron con emoción mientras el otro explicaba.- Y luego la luz comenzó a vibrar hasta que se apagó y sonó una especie de ruido de explosión muy raro.-

-Sí, yo tengo la sospecha de que era mágico o algo así, pues tu prometida solía usar mucho esas artes.- Se interpuso otro muchacho.

-El caso es que al final esos tipos encapuchados sacaron lo que parecía ser un cuerpo de allí, yo creo que era ella…- Trato de decirlo de la mejor manera posible al creer que realmente Draven tenía sentimientos por ella.

El noxiano cogió las manos del hombre que narraba entre la suyas y con drama le dijo.

-Muchas gracias, oh de verdad, no sabéis cuanto me habéis ayudado con esto.-

-Espero que la encuentres y que seas tú quien al final ejecute a tu hermano.-

Draven hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, despidiéndose de ellos y asegurándoles que podían contar con él para cualquier cosa, se fue. Cuando ya los había perdido de vista, se limpió las manos a su vestimenta, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y en voz alta se dijo a sí mismo.

-Tío, qué bueno soy.-

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Talon y Lux acabaron de comer ambos se sentaron plácidamente en la sala de estar a leer algún libro. En silencio se hacían compañía el uno al otro y la verdad era que tener la compañía del noxiano al lado no le aportaba mucho a la pequeña demaciana, pues no se le sentía siquiera respirar. Sus concentraciones fueron impedidas por el sonido del timbre de la casa. El joven fue a abrir la gran puerta de la casa. Swain se encontraba en el descansillo y con una sonrisa vivaracha lo saludó. Talon se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al General observándole cautelosamente.

-¡Buenas tardes Lux!.- Saludó de manera vivaracha.

Ella se levantó feliz y le tendió la mano para saludarle con al menos un poco de cortesía. Él sostuvo la mano de la pequeña entre la suyas y continuó.

-Espero que no tengas planes para hoy.-

-Ah…- Dijo alzando la vista para mirar a su compañero el cual la miró impasible.- No, no hay nada que fuera a hacer.-

-Pues si te parece bien podemos ir a dar una vuelta al área comercial de Noxus. He podido coger algo de dinero para suplir las pérdidas del incendio y una de esas pérdidas ha sido tu equipaje señorita.-

Lux negó un poco con la cabeza y negando también con las manos contestó.

-No es necesario, quiero decir, me encantaría dar un paseo contigo, pero no es necesario que compre nada, apenas llevaba cosas encima, no quiero que se invierta el dinero en una mala causa.-

-Bien- Dijo el viejo cuervo no haciendo caso a sus alegaciones.- La ropa que hay allí te va a encantar. Además ha sido responsabilidad de Noxus por no haber cuidado bien de ti. Considéralo un regalo.- Le sonrió de manera fraternal.

Ella algo avergonzada por el motivo del paseo le sonrió de vuelta con ternura. Salieron de la casa con premura y antes de cerrar la puerta Swain se quedó mirando para el joven allí parado que con cautela los veía irse.

-¿No nos acompañas?.-

El muchacho alzó sus hombros en señal de desconcierto.

-Eres el guardaespaldas debes hacer tu trabajo.- Dijo su superior de manera vivaz.- Venga, venga.- Los instó a que abandonasen la casa con prisa.

Recorrieron lentamente las calles de Noxus mientras Lux y el General hablaban de manera alegre sobre todos los temas que se les ocurría compartir. Talon caminaba de brazos cruzados junto a la chica abstrayéndose en sus pensamientos y observando de manera felina su alrededor, pues detestaba caminar por las zonas donde el bullicio de gente se cernía.

Visitaron varias tiendas y en muchas de ellas el viejo cuervo aconsejaba a la chica acerca de su ropa. A la pequeña mujer le parecía un momento precioso con alguien que le recordaba muchísimo a su abuelo y aunque era egoísta el pensar en querer ser mimada de esa manera lo cierto era que le gustaba mucho que de alguna manera la cuidasen así.

Llegaron a un edificio de madera de un porte más antiguo. Su escaparate lleno de vestidos de gala estaba completamente impoluto y brillante dejando mostrar lo majestuosos que eran aquellos vestidos. Swain abrió la puerta y Lux aún sorprendida por la calidad de la tienda miraba con emoción mientras sus mejillas se encendían. La tienda por dentro no dejaba habla. Era enorme y espaciosa con aún más vestidos de los que la chica se podía imaginar. Se notaba en lujo en la calidad de la madera de las paredes y la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo iluminando toda la sala con un brillo espectacular.

-Es uno de los mejores modistas de Noxus.- Le explicó el viejo cuervo a la demaciana.- Como regalo personal, por tus molestas y por mis grandes intenciones de firmar la paz quiero que elijas el que más te guste y si todo llega a término espero poder celebrar en Jonia una gran fiesta que muestre nuestro gran paso hacia una nación mejor. Juntos, con Demacia.-

Ella le sonrió emocionada y luego soltó una risilla nerviosa. Estaba muy contenta pero no por el vestido, por las afirmaciones de tan importante señor. Ella creía en la paz y la quería ver más pronto que tarde, que bueno que ambos quisieran lo mismo.

Un hombre de mediana edad muy delgado y con bigote extremadamente cuidado salió de una de las salas interiores de la tienda, en cuanto vio al General se acercó con premura haciéndole una reverencia cortés.

-No pensé tenerte por aquí viejo amigo.- Le dijo a Swain.

Éste le sonrió y mostrando a la chica le dijo.

-Venimos a un vestido para ella.-

El dueño de la tienda la miró de arriba abajo con emoción, pues le encantaba su trabajo. Ella se sonrojó un poco y trato de poner sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo para que no molestasen. Talon los miraba a cierta distancia sin decir palabra pero sumamente vigilante a lo que sucedía.

-Déjame ver.- Dijo el propietario cogiéndole una mano y haciendo que la chica diera una vuelta sobre sí misma.- Tus ojos destacan mucho sobre todo el lienzo blanco de tu piel. Tan bonita como un hada de los bosques.-

Ella miró al suelo sonrojada por la atención captada de los presentes. El dependiente se quedó pensativo un rato y luego preguntó a ambos.

-¿Qué tipo de vestido sería?.-

-¿Cómo te gustaría?.- Preguntó Swain a la demaciana.

-Ah…yo, no lo sé, no tenía pensado nada.-

-¿Es para una celebración?.-

-Sí.- Respondió el viejo cuervo.

-¡Pues tengo muchos que te quedarían genial!. Sólo imaginarte en ellos ya me parece una magnífica obra de arte.-

De forma presurosa sacó de primeras tres vestidos que él consideraba los mejores para la chica uno blanco, uno dorado y otro rojo. Con cuidado los sacó del envoltorio que los protegía y los descolgó de la percha. Primero llegó con el blanco, lo posó primeramente sobre el cuerpo de la chica para ver desde una inicial perspectiva como quedaría, asintió conforme y le dijo.

-¿Por qué no pasas al vestuario y te lo pruebas?.-

Swain la empujó un poco para que accediera y ella con el vestido se metió en un pequeño hueco rodeado de telas para que nadie pudiera verla. Cuando acabó llamó al dependiente que con unas pequeñas pinzas ajustó el vestido allí donde lo necesitaba, tratando de asentarlo mejor al cuerpo de la muchacha. Salió para ver la opinión de aquel que la invitaba y algo enrojecida lo miró por aprobación. El viejo cuervo charlaba mientras esperaba con Talon, sobre temas de trabajo más que otra cosa, tratando de informarse mejor sobre el incendio pasado. Pero en cuanto Lux salió ambos posaron su mirada en ella. El viejo cuervo fue el primero en hablar.

-Te queda maravilloso.- Dijo con gracia. Se giró para dirigirse al joven.- ¿Tú qué opinas?.-

Talon posó sus ojos dorados sobre ella analizando de manera pasiva la figura de la mujer con ese vestido. Tragó saliva, aunque su máscara y sus ropajes le encubrían sus pensamientos volaron demasiado alto. Lo cierto es que estaba preciosa. La fina tela blanca se ajustaba a su pecho para luego dejarse caer con armonía. Sus hombros descubiertos y totalmente pecosos eran únicamente tapados por una fina tela transparente con un ribete plateado. Una pequeña cinta plateada encajaba debajo de su pecho ajustándose demasiado bien y dejándose descender por el vuelo de la falda del vestido.

-¿Talon?.- Le sacó el General de sus placenteros pensamientos.

-Creo que parece una novia.- Trató de sonar tranquilo y desde hacía mucho tiempo algo tan natural para él como la impasividad le costó demasiado.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Confirmó Swain.- Aunque es muy bonito, yo creo que sería mejor algo más de noche, de celebración y de festejo más común.-

-Entiendo- Dijo el dependiente. Le tendió el vestido rojo a la chica para que se lo probase.- Este creo que va a ser más adecuado para la ocasión.-

Ella se lo probó de manera rápida, como antes el dueño de la tienda le ayudó a ajustarlo y volvió a mostrarse ante ambos hombres. Swain volvió a decirle lo bonita que estaba pero Talon tuvo de manera crítica algo que objetar.

-Es muy exuberante para ella.- Dijo sin pensárselo dos veces, pues aquel vestido mostraba demasiado y su color lo hacía aún más provocativo si cabe.

-Tiene razón.- Confirmó el viejo cuervo.

El dependiente probó suerte esta vez con el dorado. Y cuando la chica salió del probador el noxiano levantó una ceja poco convencido.

-No me gusta ese color.-

Swain soltó una carcajada ante el buen gusto de quien menos se esperaba y asintió para darle la razón.

-¿Por qué no eliges uno para ella?.-

Talon lo miró y luego pasó una mirada rápida por la tienda. Se paseó un poco para encontrar algo bueno ante la mirada atenta del dependiente que si bien era gran amigo del General, ese muchacho le gustaba más bien poco por la manera en que se vestía. Llegó hasta un vestido azul oscuro, trató de cogerlo pero antes de que pudiera el dueño de la tienda intervino.

-¡Con cuidado!, yo lo hago por favor.-

El joven dejó que aquel hombre hiciera su trabajo. Sacó el vestido y lo enseñó. Era azul marino, de cuello en palabra de honor ajustaba en la cintura donde la falda caía lisa hasta los pies. El centro del vestido daba visos en un azul más claro y pequeñas cintas de perlitas plateadas decoraban la zona de los hombros y del pecho. Era perfecto, no hacía falta que la mujer se lo probase pues sabía de sobra que le iba a quedar bien, no obstante no tenía objeción en que lo hiciera, quería, aunque fuera por una vez, verla en el vestido que él había elegido para ella.

Lux se lo probó y salió algo avergonzada del vestuario. Talon sonrió aunque era imposible de ver tal expresión debido a su máscara. Estaba preciosa, era preciosa y al menos había tenido la oportunidad de verla así. Swain aplaudió de manera vivaracha.

-Me gusta muchísimo.- Dijo satisfecho.

-Tienes buen gusto hay que reconocerlo.- Dijo el dependiente.

-¿Cómo supiste que era este?, yo necesito siempre a un modista a mi cargo para estas cosas.- Preguntó el viejo cuervo.

Y aunque el joven no quería responder a semejante pregunta sin pensárselo dos veces contestó.

-Porque el vestido es igual que sus ojos.-

Los otros dos hombres se fijaron y asintieron ante tal buena observación. Cuando todo estuvo listo el General pagó la prenda y salieron de la tienda. Luego éste se despidió de ellos teniendo asuntos de los que ocuparse se inclinó y de manera cortés le dijo a la muchacha.

-He de irme ya, tengo que ocuparme de ciertas cosas en el Alto Mando, pues parece ser que ha habido un intento de hurto.- Comentó.

Lux miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué han robado?.-

-Que sepamos nada, pero han asesinado a dos guardias y ha habido varios desastres. No te preocupes muchacha, nada que no pueda arreglar.-

-Pobres hombres…-

-Noxus es siempre así, alistarte en el ejército es correr mucho riesgo, espero poder darles una ceremonia de entierro como se merecen.-

Swain volvió a cogerle a la chica de la mano y se despidió sin más dilación. La chica cargó las bolsas con ropa y se dispuso a irse también. Talon se acercó a ella y le ayudó a cargar algunas. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Estamos a tiempo de pasar por la biblioteca, no queda lejos de aquí.- Sugirió.

Lux se quedó pensativa, sin estar muy convencida de qué hacer. Quería saber y a la vez quería no hacerlo pues su intuición le decía que lo que iba a leer no era bueno. Pero era una muchacha versada y no quería ser para nada ignorante. Aunque no tachaba a Talon de mentiroso quizás hubiera una explicación y un razonamiento para algo tan cruento como aquella batalla civil vivida en Noxus. Con determinación lo miró y segura de sí misma y de su amor por Darius contestó.

-Sí, vamos.-

La biblioteca central de Noxus era inmensa y algo lúgubre también pues su piedra mostraba humedades aquí y allá, dándole un aspecto algo fantasmagórico. Las cristaleras de colores apagados aportaban mucho también a aquel tenue aspecto. Sin embargo a la chica le parecía preciosa, quizás por lo antigua que parecía o quizás por lo diferente que era a los edificios demacianos que ella tanto conocía. Por la gran puerta de madera se adentraron en ella viendo que no había mucha gente que la poblase de manera curiosa. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar donde estaba el bibliotecario al cual preguntaron para dejar a su cargo las cosas durante un ratito. Éste accedió de mala gana y les dejó pasar.

El noxiano lideraba el camino sabiendo exactamente a dónde ir, pues se conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano y mucho más se conocía la sección a donde se dirigían, él mismo se había pasado tardes y noches enteras allí estudiando aquellos libros de historia, tratando sin resultado imaginarse a dónde había ido a parar Marcus. Llegaron a la zona clave, el joven alzó su mano para coger un gran libro de su casillero, lo posó sobre la mesa y luego se fue a los archivos, allí cogió varios periódicos de fechas pasadas y los dispuso todos en hilera para que la chica los examinara. Cuando acabó de sacar todo lo necesario, movió una silla y con un gesto le indicó a la muchacha que se sentase y comenzase a leer. Ella hizo caso, y en el orden que él había dispuesto comenzó a leer los documentos. Analizándolos poro a poco para no pasar nada por alto. Talon lo había dispuesto de manera que la chica se enterase del porqué de aquel “golpe de estado” dejándole una breve introducción a ello. Contaba como Noxus era sumamente precaria, llena de contrabandistas y malhechores. Su economía funcionaba prácticamente en negro y la política dinástica de aquel entonces solo aventuraba a más dolor, muerte y corrupción. Llegó a la parte que a ella más le interesaba. De manera cuidadosa comenzó a leer los periódicos dispuestos por fechas. Darius había entrado al ejército muy joven y de manera rauda había escalado puestos gracias a sus habilidades en combate y sus estrategias en batalla. Fue en mitad del camino cuando conoció a Swain y con ardientes deseos de una Noxus mejor quiso acabar con el sistema dinástico impuesto. Llegó a la parte de las familias asesinadas a manos de él y de su ejército, y para espanto de la chica era detallado incluso con fotografías de las familias y de la masacre que se había hecho con ellas. Llegó a un punto que temblorosa y completamente fuera de sí dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y con voz quebrada dijo.

-N-No quiero seguir leyendo más.-

El noxiano que estaba de pie al lado de ella se inclinó por encima de su cabeza y le aproximó el siguiente periódico.

-Sigue- Le dijo sin emoción alguna.

Ella alzó su cabeza enfadada, llena de emociones negativas, quería al hombre protagonista de aquellos infortunios.  Sus sentimientos chocaban contra los pensamientos cuerdos de la mujer, como si las olas azotasen con ímpetu una escabrosa costa. Y  sus constantes quiebros de moral por Darius estaban empezando a hacer mella en ella y más ahora que sabía todo lo que Talon le había mostrado.

-H-He dicho que no quiero leer más. ¿Por qué haces esto?.-

Él bajó su mirada para encontrarse con los fieros ojos de ella. El rechazo a la información que le había tendido sería el primer paso por parte de ella. La miró sin expresión alguna y de manera neutral le preguntó.

-Entonces dime. ¿Conoces a ese hombre?.-

Ella creyó que se burlaba. Creyó que aquel hombre que tenía al lado la tomaba por imbécil, y quizás lo fuera. Nunca se había portado mal con él y sin embargo él parecía ponerla a prueba una y otra vez. Furiosa, por la situación, furiosa con él por haberle mostrado aquella información, furiosa consigo misma por amar a quien no debiera comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de frustración, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. De golpe se levantó de su asiento.

-Quizás haya sido él quien haya cometido esas atrocidades, pero tú no distas de ser peor que Darius.-

El noxiano entrecerró los ojos al recibir tal ataque. Pero sin molestarse le respondió.

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario. Sin embargo yo no me vendo haciendo ver lo que no soy.-

-Tú…tú ¡tú no te haces ver siquiera!.-

Él no quiso atender a sus protestas y visto que ya había hecho suficiente por ella cerró el libro y los periódicos y comenzó a guardarlos ignorándola por completo. Algo que molestó a la chica de sobremanera.

-Eres sumamente cruel. Pero no debo extrañarme por ello, ya en los primeros días te desentendías de todo, pasaste de ignorarme a hacerme daño. Con qué avidez quisiste mostrarme estas facetas de Darius. Supongo que disfrutas en silencio bajo esa máscara del sufrimiento de las personas.-

Ella se giró contrariada para irse mientras notaba como sus mejillas se encendían más y más y si bien no era propio de ella perder los papeles de esa manera la situación allí vivida la estaba superando por completo, y a la par la estaba destrozando por dentro.

Él la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca, tirando de ella para que se aproximase a su cuerpo. Y estando prácticamente pegados en un tono que distaba de la impasividad que Talon solía mostrar le respondió.

-No negaré que en muchas ocasiones disfruto del sufrimiento ajeno.- Clavó sus ojos dorados en los ojos llorosos de ella.- Pero tú estás lejos de proporcionarme satisfacción mediante tu sufrimiento. Puedes culparme a mí si así lo deseas de los males que hoy has descubierto. Sea como sea y hagas lo que hagas, la verdad no se puede cambiar.-

Ella apretó sus puños malhumorada y en cuanto analizó las palabras del chico, su rabia comenzó a disiparse dejando paso a la tristeza que de manera rápida comenzó a asolarle sin misericordia. Relajó su cuerpo y suspiró mientras miles de gotitas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

-Y-Yo…- Comenzó ella con la respiración algo agitada.- Yo sé, yo ya sé que lo que dicen esos textos es verdad, que esta es la verdad.- Aspiró de manera fuerte por la nariz y miró directamente hacia el noxiano alzando su cabeza ligeramente.- Pero aun así yo le quiero. ¿S-Soy una mala mujer?.-

Las murallas de Talon cayeron todas en conjunto en cuanto la vio derrumbarse por el amor que profesaba hacia el guerrero. Sin el control que le caracterizaba, hundió una mano en su pelo, se agachó un poco y la abrazó con fuerza. La abrazó mientras ella lloraba desconsolada por lo que había descubierto. Cada una de las lágrimas que ella derramaba le hacía sentirse más y más pesado consigo mismo. Pero sólo sería durante un tiempo, el peor trabajo ya estaba hecho. Ella había descubierto el devastado pasado de Darius. Y ambos en aquella lúgubre biblioteca sintieron como la verdad era digna de buscar, pero en cuanto la encontrabas lo cierto era que, la verdad duele.


	24. Despedida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras escribía este capítulo no he parado de escuchar esta canción de Kaleo, llamada "Way Down we go", sinceramente creo que eso se refleja en esta parte de la historia. Espero que os guste. Os dejo el enlace por aquí.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_erH5iU06K0  
> Otra cosa que me ha hecho mucha gracia y que no tiene nada que ver con la historia es este gif (https://78.media.tumblr.com/67066136b02b89aea44d1be4482bb7b5/tumblr_ntmy65NpNR1qjvfeko1_400.gif). No puedo parar de verlo jajajaja. Creo que Draven y Darius son los mejores hermanos, me lo paso genial escribiendo sobre ellos, tengo ganas de ponerme manos a la obra y escribir mucho .   
> Y como ya sabeís os deseo un día genial y un feliz Halloween y os quiero mucho mucho <3- Yhoshi

La versada matrona se ocultaba en su morada. Protegida por un cúmulo de hechizos más antiguos que ella misma incluso, apartada de toda humanidad, vivía en el subsuelo de Noxus, donde nada ni nadie podía encontrarla y mucho menos rastrearla. Era su lugar de culto, su lugar de operaciones y su lugar de descanso en ocasiones, aunque poco le hacía falta descansar. Conocía más caminos secretos por esa ciudad de los que cualquier humano o criatura se pudiera imaginar, y no sólo de Noxus, también de Runaterra. Sólo ella sabía cuán vieja era, y eso, era algo que jamás diría a nadie, pues su máscara de mujer joven y bonita le funcionaba demasiado bien.

Concentrada en su propio plan para destruir la paz concertada por Swain, se tumbó en un sillón de felpa roja, apoyó su cabeza sobre un mullido y caro cojín de visos rojizos y se puso un antifaz para que la luz no la perturbase. Su mente se imaginó a Luxanna, y hasta ella partió en un viaje mágico y fugaz, adentrándose en su mente. Fue más fácil de lo que creía pues pensaba que por el hecho de ser maga sabría defenderse de ese tipo de hechizos o al menos detectarlos. Pero aquella mujer era muy joven e inexperta y no había rastro de defensa alguna. Aunque eran juegos mentales no se debían de subestimar, pues en los recuerdos de las personas estaba contada su historia, y LeBlanc estaba dispuesta a conocer a aquel hombre enmascarado que tanto se ocultaba de la multitud mediante la demaciana.

Sin oposición alguna rastreó y rastreó en cada recoveco de la mente de Lux, encontró imágenes en los recuerdos de la muchacha de momentos afectuosos con Darius, confusa pensó que quizás fuera un plan de Swain ya que el comandante era la marioneta del General, o por el contrario como buen hombre que era, le parecía bonita y quería llevar a cabo con ella actos sexuales. <<Bah, hombres, qué simples son>>, se dijo. Pero no había ni un solo momento en el que Talon se hubiera dejado ver ante la pequeña mujer. Fastidiada dio un golpe seco con la palma de la mano en el sofá y se quitó el antifaz de mala gana. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan receloso con su propia imagen?, maldito mocoso meticuloso. Si tuviera el tiempo libre necesario sólo por venganza le hubiera gustado jugar un poco con él y acto seguido darle una muerte certera.

Haciendo repaso de todo lo que había visto en la mente de la joven cayó en la cuenta de que en una ocasión ese tal guardaespaldas la había abrazado de manera afectuosa. Pero sin embargo nada de quitarse su maldita máscara. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, ¿Podría ser que aquel muchacho estuviera interesado en aquella mujer?, volvió a recordar tal escena vivida desde los ojos de Lux y con malicia sonrió. Debía de asegurarse de sus movimientos antes de cometer cualquier error, como ya habían hecho sus secuaces antes. Resopló con molestia al recordar la tan terrible idea del incendio.

\- Patanes.- Se dijo para sí misma en voz alta.

Se levantó y se acicaló un poco la vestimenta. De manera altanera se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de aquel subterráneo lugar, se sacó una llave del bolsillo interior de su capa y abrió una pequeña sala.

Mera se encontraba allí sentada en una esquina en el suelo lo más apartada posible de la entrada, con una venda en los ojos, encadenada de pies y manos. En cuanto escuchó abrirse la puerta se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gimió un poco al sentir el acercamiento de la cruel mujer que la tenía encerrada.

Ésta se arrodilló a su lado, le puso una mano en la frente y se concentró. Le transmitió los pensamientos que había visto de la demaciana. Acto seguido le destapó los ojos, Mera los entrecerró tratando de adecuarse a la luz y con furia y rencor clavó su mirada en ella.

-¿Quién es el tipo que te acabo de mostrar?.- Le preguntó LeBlanc

-No lo sé.-

-Si no me lo dices yo misma me tomaré la molestia en mirar.-

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres, un tipo cubierto de la cabeza a los pies, ¿Qué esperas que te diga?. No sé quién es y aunque busques en mi cabeza no encontrarás nada.- Respondió la mujer de cabellos de nieve con desafío.

LeBlanc posó sus ojos de oro en la mujer que tenía en frente. No merecía la pena perder el tiempo con ella, un tiempo valiosísimo, pues se quedaba sin él para acabar con la demaciana. Le volvió a tapar los ojos con la venda y se levantó para salir de la estancia pero antes le hizo una advertencia.

-Deja de intentar traspasar las barreras mágicas puestas, sólo me das más trabajo y no conseguirás otra cosa que desgastarte.-

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa.-

La matrona soltó una carcajada.

-Morirá pronto, guárdate los esfuerzos y concéntrate en tu propio dolor muchacha, Luxanna ya está mis redes.-

Tiempo más tarde, la embaucadora salió de su sepultada morada para espiar. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se dedicaba a tales asuntos, los cuales consideraba de gente común y corriente. Y ahora le tocaba a ella hacer ese tipo de trabajo. Camuflada con su propio hechizo llegó hasta la vivienda en la que se hospedaba la demaciana y su guardaespaldas y antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta se dio cuenta de que Swain estaba con ellos. Pudo sentir su esencia, su magia fluctuando, y sobre todo protegiendo aquella casa con barreras protectoras muy potentes. Con un gruñido de desesperación prefirió dejar distancia entre su posición y la de ellos, vigilando de manera muy muy cuidadosa al viejo cuervo. Los siguió por las tiendas de la zona comercial de Noxus con paciencia. Pero su virtud ya se le estaba acabando, si algo tenía que reconocer LeBlanc es que a pesar de que no carecía de muchas otras cosas, sí que cojeaba cuando de paciencia se trataba, y aunque con los años este defecto lo había superado un poco, no había llegado ni muchos a paliarlo por completo. Cuando todas sus esperanzas de sacar algo en claro se estaban yendo, vio como Swain se despedía de ellos para dejarlos solos. Entonces los jóvenes se dijeron algo y se encaminaron  hacia la biblioteca.

No fue difícil ahora que el General ya no estaba con ellos poder seguirles más de cerca, ya que el muchacho no era un mago y ella aunque lo era, tenía pinta de tener demasiada inexperiencia para detectar su fantástico y genial hechizo. Porque no era por ser ególatra, pero tenía que reconocer que muchos de sus hechizos eran obras maestras de su magnífica y elocuente creación.

Llegó el momento en que vio la acalorada discusión entre ellos y posterior abrazo y momento cercano vivido. Se fijó con detalle en la expresión de Talon, en su mirada hacia ella, en sus movimientos impulsivos. Sí…qué fácil, los Dioses se lo estaban poniendo tan, tan, sencillo. No le hizo falta ver nada más. Sabía exactamente, dadas las situaciones y las expresiones de ese chico, lo que tenía que hacer para quitarle la máscara de una vez por todas.

* * *

 

 

 

-Señor…señor…Draven.- La mujer suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco, y con el palo de la mopa le dio unos suaves toquecitos en el pecho.- ¡Draven!.-

El noxiano se revolvió en su cama y frunció el entrecejo negándose a abrir los ojos. Y con ellos aún cerrados habló con voz de resaca.

-Joder, ¿qué hora es?.-

-Son las once y media de la mañana, señor.-

El ejecutor dejó sus ojos entreabiertos y la miró de mala manera.

-Es temprano ¿para qué coño me despiertas?.-

-¿Qué le tengo dicho de las palabras mal sonantes?. Y ayer me dijo que le despertase a esta hora.-

\- Bah- Dijo él dándose la vuelta y tapándose más con las mantas.- Cancela lo que sea que tenga para hoy, no tengo ganas de levantarme.-

-Señor, ayer dijo que diría eso y que tenía que insistir.-

Draven se incorporó de manera brusca mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Tú sabes a qué hora llegué yo ayer?.-

-Sí señor, a las seis y cuarto de la mañana.-

-Cancela todo.-

-Dijo algo de tener que ir a comer con su hermano.-

El muchacho suspiró y miró al techo.

-Mierda, se me había olvidado.-

-¡Las palabras!.-

-Que sí, que sí, mamá.-

-Venga, arriba.-

Celia era una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años, correcta, amable y pulcra. Llevaba ya varios años al servicio del noxiano y éste nunca le encontró ni un solo defecto. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, lo único malo era que no se podía decir palabrotas delante de ella, pues la ponían de muy mal humor. Draven tenía varias personas al servicio, pero quien se encargaba de organizar todo y a todos siempre era Celia, y en cierta manera siempre había sido como la madre que nunca había tenido. Además la mujer daba los mejores consejos, aunque de nada servían pues el ejecutor siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana.

-¡Espera, espera, no abras!.-

Pero antes de que acabase siquiera la frase la mujer abrió con alegría la persiana dejando pasar los cálidos rayos del Sol. Se sacudió las manos y le sonrió de manera amable. El hombre se puso una mano en la frente tratando de bloquear la luz que le hacía que la cabeza le doliese mucho más.

-Venga, vaya a darse una ducha, huele fatal. No entiendo qué es lo que bebe por ahí, siempre llega hecho polvo.-

-Eh- Dijo el hombre mientras se olía.- No huelo tan mal.-

-¡A la ducha!.-

-Que sí, que sí.-

Se levantó de la cama y se rascó un poco la nuca mientras trataba de estirar todos sus huesos. Hizo caso a su sirvienta y se dio una ducha rápida y reconfortante, pero la cabeza le dolía como si en ella hubiera mil personas dando martillazos. La noche anterior había bebido demasiado, ya no se acordaba ni de qué ni por qué. Había sido invitado a una fiesta, pues era invitado a muchas y pocas se perdía, pero la de ayer la debía de haber evitado, teniendo que “madrugar” al siguiente día. Bajó a la cocina, había un hombre haciéndole el desayuno. Era un hombre de avanzada edad, de pelo canoso y bigote espeso. Era delgado pero ágil y sus habilidades en la cocina eran exquisitas.

Draven se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se llevó de nuevo la mano a la sien. El cocinero lo miró y negó mientras sonreía. Le sirvió una infusión y un zumo de naranja.

-Buenos días, señor.-

El noxiano lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué narices es eso?.- Dijo señalando la taza con la infusión.

-Manzanilla, señor, aliviará el dolor de cabeza. Ahora le sirvo lo demás.-

El muchacho olió la infusión sin estar muy convencido, le dio un sorbo y arrugó la nariz.

-Sabe fatal, joder.-

-Bueno, puede decidir entre beberla o el dolor de cabeza.-

-Hasta para el desayuno hay que elegir en esta puta vida.-

-¡Las palabras, ya van tres veces hoy, Draven!.- Le gritó Celia desde el piso de arriba.

El hombre suspiró y miró a su cocinero quien se reía de manera divertida y bajando un poco la voz se quejó.

-Esa mujer conserva el oído demasiado bien.-

Desayunó de mala gana mientras hablaba con el señor que atendía feliz sus peticiones gastronómicas. El servicio solía estar durante tres días por semana y a veces en alguna mañana suelta o en ocasiones especiales cuando el noxiano los llamaba. Lo trataban bien, muy bien, pero también era porque a pesar de la joven edad, Draven, sabía leer de manera avispada a las personas y sólo contrataba a aquellas que le parecían honestas.

Su hermano no se equivocaba al pensar que él podría ayudarle con su misión de sonsacar información a cualquiera, pues ya desde pequeñito tenía cierto don para atraer a la gente hacía su seno. Era fácil montar un buen espectáculo para que te quisieran y siempre se esforzaba en contentar a aquellos de los que quería algo. Así era esa endiablada y horrible ciudad en la que vivía. Darius era imbécil, no era nada nuevo. Desde pequeño quería conquistar el corazón de Noxus, pero no de los noxianos, no, siempre quiso mucho más que todo eso, sus ansias eran de verla alzarse por completo de manera poderosa. Diantres qué estúpido era, pero si algo había que destacar de ese hombre, es que era noxiano hasta en el interior de su alma.

Cuando terminó de prepararse, se volvió a mirar en el espejo para apreciar cuán guapo estaba. Se acicaló un poco más por si  acaso, y partió hacia la casa de su hermano. Vivían muy cerca, pero no se solían visitar muy a menudo. Su servicio era perfecto, pero tenía ganas de volver a comer con Darius, como en los viejos tiempos. Su hermano tuvo que aprender a cocinar con lo poco que tenían y a base de repetición desde tan niño había que reconocer que sus platos al final se convirtieron en auténticas delicias. En cierta forma estaba alegre de poder ayudarle con algo de su vida, pues el mayor siempre había sido muy reservado con su vida personal, y con Draven no era una excepción ya que siempre lo trataba de apartar de sus planes.

Cuando llegó a la casa del comandante llamó a la puerta y esperó. El anfitrión lo invitó a pasar, tenía mala cara, se notaba que sus sueños parecían ser a menudo perturbados. Estaba empezando a sospechar que esa mujer a la que buscaban era alguien mucho más importante para él de lo que le había contado.

Ya lo había preparado todo sobre la mesa, así que el menor se quitó el abrigo lo dejó en el sofá y se fueron directamente a la cocina a empezar con su comida.

-Ya casi ni me acordaba de tu casa.- Comenzó el ejecutor.

-No seas exagerado, no hace tanto de la última vez que viniste.- Le contestó su hermano.

Draven examinó su cara, si algo era obvio en Darius era el hecho de que no sabía mentir, de que su cara reflejaba exactamente la situación en la que estaba. Y el rostro ojeroso y pesado del mayor era tan evidente que no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al respecto.

-Joder, como se nota que esa tía te tiene loco.-

El comandante miró a su hermano sorprendido, malinterpretando las palabras y pensando que se refería a Lux. Cuando el ejecutor vio su cara sonrió de manera sardónica.

-He dado en el puto clavo.-

-No soy dado a fijarme en chicas de Demacia.- Trató de ocultar.

-¿Demacia?. ¿Pero la tía de la tienda no era noxiana?.-

-Ah, te refieres a Mera. Sí, bueno…me preocupa.-

Draven le dio un toque con el codo mientras sonreía.

-Bueno pues aquí está el héroe para salvarte el culo.- Hizo una pausa demasiado larga.

-Deja de pavonearte y suelta lo que te han dicho de una vez.-

-Joder, que manera de romper el momento. En fin. Como tú dijiste seguí tus indicaciones por el mercado. Y entonces vino una cría a pedirme un autógrafo, pero joder, luego apareció la hermana, madre de Dioses cómo estaba la muchacha. No tenía muchas tetas, pero bah, estaba bien buena y le di mi…-

-¿Quieres decirme sin putos rodeos lo que me interesa saber?- Interrumpió Darius pasándose con fuerza una mano por la mejilla de forma desesperada.

-Eso estoy haciendo.-

-Me estás relatando todo tu puto día, me interesa bien poco cómo estaba esa tía.-

-Eres un borde de mierda. Para una cosa buena que he sacado de ir al puto mercado ese.- Puso una expresión quejosa y comenzó a comer malhumorado.

Darius rodó los ojos y resopló maldiciéndose a sí mismo por pensar que involucrar a su hermano era buena idea.

-¡Está bien!. Venga cuéntame tu maldito ligue del mercado.- Dijo mientras hacía un gesto de pesadez con sus manos.

Al hermano menor se le encendió una sonrisa y comenzó.

-Vale, pues empiezo de nuevo…-

Tardó unos treinta minutos en describir a la chica, lo que había hecho, lo seguro que estaba de que iría a verle y demás cosas que al comandante le parecía banales y que escuchaba mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano de manera aburrida. Draven llegó a la parte importante, comenzó a relatar todo lo que aquellos hombres le habían contado, y muy orgulloso de sí mismo relató lo fácil que fue engañarlos.

Darius se quedó pensativo unos instantes mientras jugueteaba con su cubierto. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los gélidos ojos de su hermano y malhumorado le dijo.

-Vamos, que no tenemos una mierda.- Resopló.- Tardas media hora en contarme todo esto para que no haya nada de nada.-

-Joder, mira que eres estúpido.-

-Relájate un poco, no estoy de humor.-

-Nunca estás de humor.- Draven se acicaló su bigote y comenzó con porte de listillo.- Yo no tengo ni puta idea de magos y cosas así, sólo leí un poco por ahí, pero a ver…si hubo un hechizo o magia o algo así ¿no se supone que dejan rastro esas cosas?.-

-Sí ¿y qué?, sólo se rastrean entre magos, ¿eres un mago y yo no lo sabía?.-

-No, no soy un mago, zoquete, pero piensa un poco, la chica de Demacia si lo era ¿no?. Dijiste que te está ayudando. Aunque, en fin, preferiría no involucrar a esa clase de gente.-

Darius lo miró sorprendido encajando las cosas. Era verdad, la muchacha podía ayudarle, y si ella rastreaba y encontraban a Mera, sería…sería…Sonrió triunfal mientras asentía. El menor al verle la expresión se pasó la mano por el pelo y de manera egocéntrica le dijo.

-Es que joder, admítelo, soy muy bueno.-

-Simplemente has hecho lo que te he pedido.-

Draven lo miró y alzó sus cejas y sus hombros, bah, poco más iba a sacar de ese hombre. Él mismo sabía que era bueno, no necesitaba que su hermano le dijera nada. Continuó comiendo en silencio.

-Pero… gracias.- Le dijo el guerrero.

El menor miró a su hermano sorprendido, y sonrió feliz mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tenía la impresión de que Darius en estos últimos meses había cambiado mucho, y lo cierto era que esos cambios no le desagradaban.

Decidieron ir después de comer a hacer una visita a Lux y de paso a su guardaespaldas. Aquel al que el comandante tenía tanto aprecio…algo le decía que por algún motivo ese hombre la tenía tomada con él, y no entendía muy bien por qué, además estaba su fijación por la muchacha. Si de algo estaba seguro, aunque Lux dijese que era un tonto por pensar así, es que ese chico tenía mucho más interés de lo normal por ella. Arrugó la nariz y presionó sus labios con rabia, el mero hecho de pensarlo le hacía volverse un paranoico impulsivo. Debía calmarse, pues sabía después de la conversación que tuvieron, que la chica le quería, quizás no tanto como él a ella, pero ambos se amaban y estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

 

 

 

Talon y Lux habían pasado la mañana y la tarde en silencio. Ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, la situación en parte se tornaba incómoda cuando compartían cuarto o sala, así que cada uno iba a lo suyo y ya estaba. Pero la demaciana no se sentía a gusto consigo misma. En cierto modo se sentía culpable por todas las cosas que le había dicho al muchacho ayer. Notaba que él únicamente se había preocupado por ella sin merecérselo siquiera y ella le había tachado de mala persona, de cruel…Suspiró y se mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba. No había dormido nada bien esa noche. Quería a Darius tanto, tantísimo, pero todo lo que había leído, todo lo que había visto era un horror. Para querer a una persona había que aceptar todo de ella y eso lo sabía, pero Lux estaba distante de aceptar ese cruento pasado del guerrero. Quería encontrar una explicación, quería entenderle, comprenderle, ¿pero qué había que comprender de la muerte? Matar era matar. Sí, pero quizás más allá de eso, quizás, solo quizás él podría aclararle el porqué de lo que había leído. No obstante, cada vez que lo pensaba le entraban unas ganas de llorar inmensas, quería forzarse a sí misma a aceptarle, porque tan doloroso era aceptar su pasado como no hacerlo y acabar con el amor que se profesaban. Si hacía lo primero, sentiría repudio hacia sí misma, hacia sus valores, hacia todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora, pero si hacía lo segundo…sólo de pensarlo su corazón se tornaba pesado, lleno de vacío y tristeza.

Bajó a la sala de estar. Allí estaba su guardaespaldas continuando la novela que ya había empezado hacía un tiempo. Le gustaba que él compartiese el placer por la lectura. Sonrió, tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de Darius al menos un poco. Se sentó a su lado, cogió un cojín y lo abrazó con algo de fuerza. Miró a su acompañante un rato, tratando de buscar palabras para iniciar una conversación. Él al sentirse observado dejó su lectura para mirarla y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron éste se levantó, tratando de evitar el momento incómodo de nuevo. Ella lo frenó cogiendo su dedo índice mientras apretaba con su otra mano el cojín comenzó.

-¿Podemos hablar?.-

Él la examinó durante un rato y sin decir nada se volvió a sentar cruzando sus brazos.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa.-

-Está todo bien.- Dijo él indiferente.

-Ayer te dije cosas muy feas.-

-Nada que no fuera verdad.- Miró a la muchacha directamente a los ojos.- Escucha chica, porque sólo te diré una vez, las cosas de Noxus deberías de dejárselas a los noxianos.-

-No te entiendo.- Le respondió algo confusa.

-No me debes nada, no te debo nada ni debemos nada a nadie. Aquí no vale el honor, la causa o las disculpas. Tú no perteneces a estos lares y mezclarte en ellos sólo te causará problemas. Tienes una vida que vivir. En Demacia.-

-¿No me dejas disculparme entonces?, es como si fuera, no se…no soy digna por no ser noxiana.-

-Puedes hacerlo, puedes pensar que aquí las cosas funcionan como en tu nación, pero no es así. Y para mí, eres mucho más digna que cualquier noxiano. Pero eso no sirve de nada.-

Ella se quedó pensativa. Tratando de entender por dónde había tomado rumbo la conversación que habían iniciado. Hasta que una duda surgió en su cabeza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.-

\- Adelante-

-He notado… como si Darius para ti fuera una persona muy poco grata.- Se pausó para mirarlo.- Yo…tras lo de ayer, quiero hablar con él, pero me gustaría que todo lo que sabes no fuera a parar a oídos de Swain.-

-No le contaría nada a Swain, no tengo porqué meterme en la vida de los demás, sois mayores para hacer lo que os plazca. Pero si me lo pides tú, con más razón no diré nada.-

Lux lo miró con desconcierto para pasar a sonreírle con dulzura. Él se quedó mirándola, dejando que su paz lo inundase y aunque tuvo ganas de sonreír con ella, no lo hizo.

-¿Darius te ha hecho algo en el pasado?.- Trató de curiosear la muchacha.

El noxiano la miró entrecerrando sus ojos y con indiferencia se levantó y le dijo.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, chica.-

Ella lo  siguió con la mirada mientras éste subía las escaleras. Tenía el muy acertado presentimiento de que aunque el chico no mostraba emoción alguna ante la pregunta, había cierto resentimiento hacia el guerrero que tanto amaba.

* * *

 

 

 

Draven y Darius caminaron en silencio hasta el centro de Noxus. El guerrero se abstraía en sus pensamientos mientras el ejecutor se fijaba en las tiendas y sobre todo en las mujeres que de vez en cuando pasaban a su lado. Era una situación un tanto extraña, pues mientras el comandante el cual estaba a la izquierda despertaba ciertas miradas de asombro y terror, el hombre de su derecha, despertaba miradas de admiración y júbilo.

-La Demaciana esa, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?.- Inició conversación el menor.

-Luxanna, y nunca te dije como se llamaba.-

-Como sea, ¿es igual de fea que todas las de Demacia?.-

-¿Qué cojones dices, de dónde sacas eso?.-

-Es un hecho. Las tías de Noxus son fogosas, salvajes y bonitas. Las de Demacia parecen viejas todas, tienen pinta de ser extremadamente frígidas. ¿Y los peinados que llevan y las ropas?, joder…eso te corta todo el rollo…-

-No parece una vieja.- Le respondió Darius con un suspiro.

-¿Y ya está, esa es tu descripción?.-

-No seas pesado. La vas a ver ahora.-

Llegaron a la casa, los soldados con respeto saludaron al guerrero y de paso a su hermano también, quien les respondió saludando como si de un pase de modelos se tratase. Llamaron a la puerta y  esperaron a que abrieran. Como el comandante se había imaginado, quien abrió fue Talon, apretó un poco sus labios y frunció el ceño tratando de refrenar sus impulsos hacia aquel hombre. Draven notó la tensión entre ambos hombres y tratando de disiparla fue el primero en hablar.

-Hey, ¿Qué hay?, buscamos a la chica de Demacia.-

El asesino posó los ojos en el menor de los dos. Lo examinó con detenimiento y cuando acabó le respondió.

-Sólo puede pasar Darius, la orden que tengo es únicamente para él.-

-¿Había que pedir de eso para venir?- Preguntó Draven confuso.

-No, simplemente es que el guardaespaldas este es un capullo, tú espera aquí ahora salimos.-

Acto seguido se abrió paso hacia el interior de la casa apartando de mala manera a Talon. El ejecutor silbó mientras alzaba sus cejas al ver las maneras en las que se trataban esos dos. Quizás fuera mejor no meterse, no tenía ni idea de la razón, pero se notaba a la legua que las malas vibraciones estaban en el ambiente.

Lux se levantó del sofá en cuanto vio al guerrero entrar. Feliz se puso a la par de él, pero éste la detuvo.

-Está mi hermano fuera esperando.-

Ella se puso seria de inmediato. No hacían falta más explicaciones por parte de él. Guardó su compostura.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo al mercado.- Le dijo el noxiano.

\- No- Se interpuso Talon.

Darius miró al guardaespaldas mientras apretaba la mandíbula y haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad lo ignoró para seguir hablando con Lux.

-Ya sabes por qué te pido que vengas. He descubierto algo.-

La chica se sorprendió para pasar a poner una expresión de alegría, eso eran buenas noticias. Pasó a mirar a su guardaespaldas.

-He de hablar contigo.- Le dijo.

Darius la frenó tomándola del brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra.-

-Confía en mí.-

El hombre la soltó y malhumorado los vio dirigirse al piso de arriba para hablar. Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánta paciencia guardaba en el cuerpo.

Ya en el piso de arriba Lux se masajeó las manos y con una expresión de determinación comenzó.

-Tengo que ir.- Le pidió.

\- No- Volvió a repetir Talon cruzándose de brazos.

-En serio, es importante. No habrá peligro alguno. Darius es un buen guerrero y todos conocemos la fama de su hermano.-

-Oh, todos conocemos la fama de ambos. He dicho que no, chica.-

Se dio media vuelta para zanjar la conversación, pero la muchacha le volvió a coger del dedo índice con fuerza.

-¿Y si te dijera que vengas tú también?…es decir, seguirías haciendo tu trabajo.-

-Antes te dije que podíais hacer lo que quisierais con vuestra vida. Pero no voy a dejar que me involucres en ello.-

Ella pasó a estrechar la mano del noxiano entre las suyas y con una dulce mirada le suplicó.

-Es muy, muy importante, y tiene mucho que ver conmigo. Sólo una hora, Talon, por favor.-

Él miró su fino rostro, examinó la forma de su cara, aquellos ojos suplicantes y brillantes, y aquellas pequeñas pecas. Con un movimiento, soltó la mano que ella estrechaba entre las suyas y entrelazó esa mano con la de ella. La chica se sonrojó un poco. Él le apretó con fuerza y atrayéndola para sí le dijo.

-Una hora. Y si veo algo raro. Nos vamos.-

-¡Acepto!.- Dijo ella animada.

Bajó totalmente feliz y dando saltitos comunicó su triunfo al guerrero.

-Puedo ir, pero él tiene que venir con nosotros.-

-¿Qué?, no.-

-Darius o eso o nada. Por Mera, por favor.-

\- Joder- Dijo éste en un suspiro.

Salió de la casa malhumorado para reunirse con su hermano. Talon y Lux salieron detrás. Draven miró a la chica de arriba abajo y alzó las cejas sorprendido. No se la había imaginado así para nada. Se rascó un poco la sien y dijo.

-Pues parece que no todas las chicas de Demacia son iguales.-

Darius chascó la lengua y le dio un golpe en el brazo. El menor lo miró de manera quejosa. Lux se adelantó y le tendió la mano de manera algo avergonzada.

-Me llamo Luxanna. Un gusto en conocerle.- Le dijo con la cortesía que le caracterizaba.

El ejecutor le tendió la mano divertido y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo.

-Draven. Y seguro que te dará más gusto conocerme más a fondo.-

Ella se sorprendió ante el comentario mientras él la miraba de forma coqueta. Darius lo cogió del cuello y le hizo darse la vuelta.

-Acaba aquí con el numerito.- Le amenazó el guerrero.

-Joder- Respondió su hermano tratando de zafarse del agarre.- Que sólo me estaba presentando.-

-Con esta chica no, Draven.- Le dijo el comandante de manera seria mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El menor se quedó sorprendido ante tal mirada y asintió mientras fruncía el ceño. Su hermano nunca se había metido en lo que a sus ligues se refiere y esa excepción le había desconcertado bastante.

Los cuatro partieron hacia la tienda de Mera. Era un ambiente incómodo, los dos hermanos iban delante, juntos, y los dos restantes iban detrás. El guerrero a menudo apretaba la mandíbula cuando los veía de reojo juntos. Y se frustraba cada vez más cuando notaba como Talon no se separaba ni un metro de ella. Demasiado a pecho se tomaba ese tío su trabajo.

Cuando llegaron, Darius abrió la puerta con un pequeño empujón y les hizo un gesto a los demás para que pasaran. Pero al guardaespaldas lo detuvo poniéndose en medio.

-Esto es confidencial.- Le dijo de manera ruda.

-Si ella entra yo entro y si me he de ir, se viene conmigo.-

El guerrero sonrió con rabia mientras negaba con la cabeza. Dispuesto una vez más a darle una paliza a ese maldito gilipollas. Pero antes de que actuara siquiera Lux se interpuso.

-No dirá nada. De verdad, lo que tenemos aquí es más importante que esta disputa.-

-No confío en él.- Le espetó el guerrero a la muchacha.

-Yo sí.- Le replicó ella.

Y tanto Talon como Darius la miraron sorprendidos. El primero no se creía que la muchacha depositase tal sensación sobre él y al segundo aquel comentario le había sentado como una puñalada por la espalda.

-Déjale pasar y tratemos de salvar a Mera. Ella es quien importa.-

Con un bufido se apartó de en medio. Dentro de la tienda los hermanos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos con un tono bajo sin que los otros dos se enterasen. Excluyendo al guardaespaldas acogieron a la muchacha en su charla. Los tres reunidos algo más apartados debatieron sobre el asunto de Mera.

-Lo que me dijeron esos tipos es que sonó un ruido como si de un hechizo se tratase. No me dijeron más. Poco sé yo sobre magos y magia y esas cosas raras.- Dijo el menor

-¿Puedes rastrearlo?.- Preguntó el guerrero.

Ella se quedó un rato pensativa. Y asintió con la cabeza sin estar muy convencida.

-Pero tengo cierto problema.- Ante el silencio por parte de los hermanos explicó.- Yo, digamos que soy muy novata a la hora de canalizar mi magia. Es decir, me cuesta concentrar pequeñas dosis de magia y para el rastreo es lo que hace falta.-

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?.- Le preguntó el ejecutor pensativo.

-Bueno, hay una manera. Yo ahora trataré de rastrear, pero la magia que está en el ambiente se meterá en mí-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Esta vez preguntó el guerrero.

-A ver cómo lo explico. Yo tiendo a absorber la magia del ambiente ¿vale?, bueno pues esto no es una excepción. Lo que ahora voy a rastrear es esa magia y para ello he de absorberla porque así es como funciono.-

-¿Y dónde está el problema?- siguió preguntando Darius.

-Que dado que mi cuerpo es como un recipiente de magia, cuando se llena y no puede más, tiende a expulsarla. No sé cómo será ese rastreo o el conjuro que Mera utilizó, así que puedo aguantar tanto tiempo dependiendo de esos factores. Pero si algo va mal, si veis que no soy capaz de controlarme, necesito que me saquéis del trance ¿vale?.-

-Lux…-Comenzó el guerrero.- ¿Es esto peligroso para ti?.-

Ella le sonrió de manera cálida y negó con la cabeza. Era tan tierno cuando se preocupaba así por ella que le había costado muchísimo el aguantarse darle un abrazo. Pero allí delante de todos no se podía. Por su parte Draven se dio cuenta de la manera en  que su hermano tuvo de nombrarla. No le dio tanta importancia. Si se había quedado con él un tiempo quizás habían cogido confianza.

Ante la mirada de los tres la chica se arrodilló en el suelo y puso las manos sobre sus muslos. Miró el interior de la sala mientras suspiraba.

-Allá vamos Mera.-

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel vínculo que compartía con la noxiana. Quería sentir la magia de ella, que la inundase, que llegase hasta ella. La electricidad de los impulsos nerviosos comenzó a hacerse notar por sus venas. Lo había conseguido, sentía latente cómo la magia de Mera se hacía cada vez más y más patente en aquella sala. Entonces escuchó la voz de la mujer en su cabeza, recitaba ¿el qué?, prestó más atención con todos sus sentidos excepto con el de la vista. Y el vínculo no sólo le mostró qué había conjurado la mujer, le mostró además sus pensamientos, la situación que había vivido en la noche que había sido raptada. La noxiana lo sabía, sabía que venían a por ella. Sabía también quién era Lux, y acongojada y desesperada trató de conjurar algo para sí misma. Se vio a sí misma como Mera, como trataba desesperada y de forma rápida de hechizarse.

A la demaciana le estaba costando muchísimo controlar la tensión pues rememorar el recuerdo de aquella noche de manera tan real, con todas las emociones a flor de piel le era casi hasta doloroso. Con los ojos aún cerrados movió la cabeza hacia un lado de manera brusca, mientras su respiración se agitaba. Los tres hombres la miraron sorprendidos. Talon que estaba cruzado de brazos y algo más alejado se acercó por temor a algún mal para la muchacha. Entonces por las mejillas de Lux comenzaron a resbalar pequeñas gotitas. El joven se acordó de la vez que ella había despertado soñando con algo que tanto le había afectado. Se adelantó un paso y con determinación dijo.

-Hay que despertarla.-

-Espera, espera.- Se interpuso Draven.- Estará bien, lo tiene controlado.-

-No lo tiene controlado.- Respondió el guardaespaldas.- Su magia es inestable.-

Los hermanos cruzaron una mirada ante la información que parecía tener el chico y sin pensárselo dos veces Darius le cuestionó.

-¿Qué sabes tú de su magia?.-

\- Bastante- Le respondió con indiferencia su adversario.- Hay que despertarla.- Insistió y se acercó a ella para arrodillarse en frente.

-Ya lo hago yo.- Le apartó el guerrero de mala gana y pasó a ocupar la posición de Talon.

El ejecutor no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba muy confuso por la forma de ser de su hermano respecto a esos dos, por el caso de Mera y la magia de Lux y también por la tensión que parecía haber en el ambiente. Había muchas cosas que su hermano no le había explicado, y en aquella sala todo parecía salir a relucir.

Darius posó sus manos con delicadeza en la cara de la muchacha y le dio pequeños toquecitos suaves para que saliera de su trance. Pero ésta seguía murmurando en voz muy baja palabras sin sentido mientras su respiración se entrecortaba. Al ver que no surtía efecto posó sus manos en los hombros de ella y la zarandeó un poco. Pero nada.

-Déjame a mí.- Trató de interponerse el enmascarado.

-Que no, joder. Ya te he dicho que lo hago yo.-

-No está funcionando.-

-¿Y qué propones que le dé, una bofetada?.-

-Si es lo necesario para despertarla entonces hazlo. Si su magia se descontrola podemos tener un problema grave.-

-No pienso pegarle.- Le espetó el comandante.

Talon rodó los ojos y lo empujó de forma brusca. Ocupó parte de su lugar y agarrando a Lux por los hombros la zarandeó con mucha más fuerza. El guerrero al ver los bruscos movimientos trató de frenarle.

-¿Qué cojones?, le vas a hacer daño.-

-Vamos chica, despierta.- Se dirigió el guardaespaldas a la muchacha ignorando el comentario del noxiano.

Y tras el último zarandeo la pequeña mujer abrió los ojos de manera súbita y sin sostenerse se dejó caer hacia atrás. Talon la abrazó de manera fugaz antes de que la chica impactara contra el suelo. Darius apretó la mandíbula en cuanto vio la escena y tratando de morderse la lengua se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse. En cuanto la chica intentó incorporarse el guerrero fue el primero que trató de ayudarla haciendo que la muchacha se zafase del agarre del otro joven. Ella como de costumbre le sonrió y tratando de adecuarse a la luz de la zona le comentó sus hallazgos.

-Ya sé qué trataba de hacer Mera antes de que la capturasen. Ahora todo encaja. Cuando me dijo que rompiese algo, se refería al vínculo que nos une. Me buscan a mí a través de ella al parecer. Me advertía.-

-Joder- Respondió el guerrero.- No creí que Mera fuera a…-

-Es una bellísima persona.- Le interrumpió Lux con tristeza.- Y debemos salvarla. Pero antes tengo que hacer lo que ella me pide. No pueden saber sobre nosotros a través de ese enlace.-

-¿Vas a hacerlo ahora?.-

-No puedo. El esfuerzo que me ha requerido el rastrear esto me ha dejado muy exhausta.-

-¿Cuándo lo harás entonces?.-

-Mañana. Cuanto antes mejor. Estamos empezando a tener ventaja.-

-¿No nos convendría más mantener ese enlace activo?.- Preguntó muy acertado Draven.- Si eres capaz de contactar con ella quizás nos ayude más así.-

-No, yo no soy capaz de contactar con ella de manera plena, tampoco ella conmigo. Quién sea el mago que la está reteniendo es sabio y es poderoso. No nos deja comunicarnos a través. Sin embargo él o ella sí que puede usarlo para su beneficio. Hay que romperlo.-

-Mañana puedo ir a ayudarte si quieres.- Le dijo Darius.

Ella negó con la cabeza y posó los ojos en Talon indicándole lo que iba a hacer. Luego volvió a mirar al comandante y armándose de valor por fin dio el paso a pedirle.

-Necesito a hablar contigo a solas.-

El hombre frunció el ceño. No le gustó nada el tono tan serio de la chica y algo le decía que todo iba a teñirse de pesadez si aceptaba tal petición. No obstante aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos se fueron a la trastienda. Lux al principio se quedó un poco impactada por el desorden y la sangre seca que había en aquella sala. Volvió a rememorar a Mera y se alegró triunfal al saber que poco a poco se estaba acercando a ella. La sala se le estaba empezando a quedar pequeña, quizás fuera porque no sabía qué decir exactamente o fuese porque allí estando ambos de pie, tanto el tamaño del guerrero como su expresión fría ayudaban a que el ambiente se tensase aún más. La muchacha alzó su mirada con quebranto y en cuanto posó los ojos en los de él, éste como por una conexión implícita entre ellos supo inmediatamente que algo malo pasaba, y que algo tenía que ver con él. Adoptó una expresión de resentimiento y apretó su ancha mandíbula, la cual se endureció ante la mirada de la demaciana. Ella comenzó algo temblorosa.

-Necesito preguntarte algo.-

Y a pesar de que sus ojos se tornaron tristes era endiabladamente hermosa. Incluso con aquel rostro de aflicción él la deseaba más que nunca. Pero frenó sus puros instintos y volvió a centrarse en el asunto. Malhumorado por la situación, incluso sin haber empezado, respondió.

-Tengo la sensación de que ya sabes la respuesta a lo que me vas a preguntar.-

-Verás…- Dijo ella tratando de buscar palabras.- Yo…ayer, bueno, digamos que encontré información sobre ti.-

Él soltó una carcajada maliciosa.

-“Encontraste” ¿Eh?. Ahora me investigas.-

-No era mi intención. Pero sí, así fue.-

-¿Y por qué no me preguntas a mí en lugar de investigarme?.-

-¿Me hubieras respondido de haberte preguntado?.-

-Probablemente no. Pero tú misma has dicho que quieres dejar que las cosas fluyan. ¿Vale para ti, pero no para mí?.-

-No tiene nada que ver a lo que yo me refería cuando lo dije.-

-Estás siendo tremendamente injusta.-

Ella suspiró, su voz empezó a romperse poco a poco. No era como tenía planeado hablarlo. Pero a decir verdad él tenía derecho a estar cabreado por el motivo expuesto. Aun así, necesitaba, aunque se enfadase, preguntarle por ello. Tenía razón, estaba siendo tremendamente injusta. Pidió perdón para sus adentros y siguió a pesar de que su corazón le dictaba que lo dejase estar.

-Lo que encontré fue…-

-Sea lo que sea.- Interrumpió el guerrero.- Es verdad.-

-¿Todo lo que dicen sobre ti es verdad?.-

-Prácticamente todo.-

Lux tragó saliva y lo miró de nuevo, pero esta vez había cierto espanto y rechazo en su mirada. Esa mirada estaba matándolo por dentro. Ella no, ella no podía ser una más, una persona asustadiza de él. Otra vez lo puto mismo. Otra vez su pasado atormentándole. Apretó los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos prácticamente blancos.

-Maté a miles de millares. Eso es un hecho. De Demacia, de Noxus… de muchos sitios. Y lo hice porque debía. Y si tuviera que volver al pasado una y otra vez, una y otra vez volvería a matarles.- Le espetó.

Ella tragó aire, aún más espantada y se pasó una mano por la frente tratando de calmarse. Cortó el contacto visual con él para mirar al suelo. Él se acercó a ella para tratar con suavidad de cogerle del mentón para que lo mirase. Pero ella en una reacción involuntaria se apartó hacia atrás. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Él se rio hundiendo sus cejas y con frialdad le dijo.

-Así están las cosas ¿eh?.-

-L-Lo siento.- Respondió ella no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-No me jodas. No entiendo nada, pasas de estar feliz conmigo, a esto. ¿A qué estás jugando?, tú misma dijiste que tenías información sobre mí en Demacia, me dijiste tantas cosas y ¿ahora me temes?.-

-Sabía muchas cosas tienes razón. Y-Yo entendía que hubieras matado en las guerras, pues nunca se puede encontrar una explicación para tales trincheras. Entendía que allí es mata o mueres. ¿Pero en el golpe de estado? ¿Por qué Darius?.-

-No tengo por qué explicarte nada. Pero hice lo que tenía que hacer.-

-¿Con los niños también?- Y esta vez ella alzó un poco más la voz.

-Con los putos niños también.- Le espetó subiendo su tono al igual que ella.

-¿Cómo, cómo puedes decir eso?. Ha de tener una explicación.-

-Mira muchachita.- Comenzó él de manera cruel.- Para empezar no soy un príncipe demaciano, un caballero templario o mierdas de esas varias.-

-Darius para.- Trató de pedir la chica.

-Para seguir, no te atrevas a juzgarme, a cuestionarme tan a la ligera. Me estas jodiendo y mucho. Y por último por cada crío que vivía entre colchones de plumas cientos de pobres noxianos se morían.-

-Los niños jamás tendrán la culpa de nada.-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero esos mocosos estaban en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado. ¿Sabes que cojones pasaría si los hubiera dejado todos vivos?.-

Ella lo miró desconcertada y con las mejillas rojizas del acaloramiento por la discusión que estaban teniendo.

-Que en cuanto crecieran se convertirían en la lacra noble que eran sus padres. Pidiendo títulos por el mero hecho de portar un apellido. ¿Sabes lo que hacían esas familias?, todas ellas. TODAS, metían a sus putos críos llegados a la mayoría de edad en la política noxiana y otro lastre más que sólo vivía para robar y para las fiestas. Mientras las familias, la gente se moría de hambre.-

-De todos los que mataste estoy segura de que no todos eran así, pero al igual que a los demás les diste juicio.-

\- Efectivamente- Le dijo éste mientras sonreía.

Lux se enervó ante tal expresión y comentario, apretó sus puños y con rabia lo miró desafiante.

-Por tu regla de tres, tú eres la misma lacra que tus padres.- Atacó de mala manera.

En cuanto el noxiano procesó el ataque, puso una expresión burlona y arremetió contra ella, agarrándola del cuello de forma brusca y estampándola contra la pared.

-Vuelve a hacer otro comentario más así y te vas despidiendo.-

Ella se quedó un rato mirando a la nada. ¿Era eso lo que quería?, que tonta había sido al pensar que aquella conversación iba a salir bien. Esta vez su rabia se centró en sí misma. Se estaba sintiendo una mala persona.  Con aquel ataque que le había propinado con esas palabras crueles, ya no se reconocía a sí misma, había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que había pisado aquella tierra. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del guerrero. Ella le sonrió de manera melancólica y de manera suave puso una mano sobre la mano que el guerrero tenía en su cuello.

-Te quiero Darius.- Le dijo para sorpresa del hombre.- Te quiero tantísimo que me duele hasta el respirar. Pero no puedo, no puedo…-

Él aflojó un poco el agarre mientras notaba como su corazón sangraba lentamente.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido. De haber visto todo lo que me has mostrado.- Siguió ella.- Pero aunque mi corazón me grita que me quede contigo, que jamás me separe de ti, mi mente me apuñala día y noche. ¿Cómo puede ser que las mismas manos que hicieron todas esas atrocidades puedan ser así cuando es conmigo?. No puedo…yo sólo.- Se llevó una mano a la sien de manera temblorosa.- Amarte significa aceptar todo de ti. Pero soy incapaz de aceptar ese pasado.-

Darius la soltó por completo. Se alejó de ella. Si él hubiera sido de Demacia o ella de Noxus. Si tan sólo él hubiera vivido otra vida. Si tan sólo la hubiera conocido antes. Si tan sólo…pero las cosas eran como eran. Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sólo había deseado una cosa en toda su vida a parte del alzamiento de Noxus. A ella. Pero ambas eran incompatibles. Su alma de guerrero, su porte orgulloso salió a flote en cuanto comenzó a cuestionarse a sí mismo. Lo que había hecho en su vida, era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Ninguna mujer o persona le iba a cuestionar ese aspecto de su vida. Y si su glorioso pasado era tachado de oscuro de esa manera él debía de imponerse.

-Jamás pediré perdón por lo que hice en el pasado. Si no puedes aceptarlo entonces entiendo que vas a formar parte de él.-

Ella lo miró mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Se mordió el labio para esforzarse en contenerlas y dejando que su mente dominara su corazón asintió con pesadumbre.

-Pero me gustaría pedirte algo.- Le dijo él moderando el tono.

-Claro, lo que quieras.- Contestó ella mientras le sonreía con tristeza.

-No me tengas miedo.-

Lux lo miró de la manera más tierna posible. Dioses, cómo amaba a ese hombre. Tanto su forma de ser como físicamente, ¿por qué tuvo que haber curioseado aquella información?. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

-No te tengo miedo.- Le contestó ella de manera suave.

Él le sonrió y posando una mano sobre su cabeza le revolvió el pelo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo de Mera…- Comenzó la muchacha.

-Continuaremos con ello.- Le interrumpió el guerrero

-Gracias, Darius.-

El comandante estiró una mano y tocó la fina mejilla de la chica con delicadeza. Paseó su mirada por aquel rostro que tanto deseaba. Y volviendo a guardarlo en su memoria como lo había hecho la última vez se acercó a ella. La amaba tanto, pero también se quería a sí mismo y sus prioridades debían de ser las mismas de siempre. Se hundió por última vez en aquellos ojos de océano, en aquellos ojos de cielo infinito y de paz perfecta, aquellas dos esferas brillantes que tan abiertamente lo acogían en su seno, y guiado por su propio impulso se agachó para darle un último beso. Pero en cuanto ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca él recuperó su compostura y deteniéndose la miró con determinación y le dijo.

-Adiós, Lux.-

Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y salió de la trastienda con paso ligero. Mostraba su furia, su dolor y su resentimiento con cada una de sus zancadas. Ni siquiera miró a Talon mientras se iba. No tenía fuerzas ni para enfrentarse a él, no tenía fuerzas… Su pecho dolía, su mente dolía, su alma dolía. Draven salió tras él despidiéndose con un gesto del enmascarado.

-¡Darius!.- Dijo él mientras trataba de ponerse a la par de su pariente.

Pero éste ignoraba a su hermano por completo, la propia existencia le empezaba a ser pesada. Nunca en su vida le había dolido tanto el dejar algo atrás. Ella forma parte del pasado, se repetía una y otra vez para tratar de afrontarlo, pero no podía. No quería. Se detuvo en seco y su hermano chocó contra él.

-¡Joder!.- Le dijo quejoso.- ¿Se puede saber que cojones te pasa?.-

El mayor se giró para mirarlo.

-Tú conoces muchos bares, necesito echar un trago. Llévame a uno.-

-¿Qué?.- Le preguntó sumamente confundido el menor.

-Bueno pues voy yo solo.-

-Está bien, está bien. Conozco uno cerca de aquí. ¿Pero no es un poco pronto para beber?.-

-A ti te gustan las fiestas. ¿Qué pasa, no puedes salir con tu hermano?.-

-Vale, vale. Vayamos a echar un trago.- Le dijo Draven algo confuso.

* * *

 

 

 

Lux se quedó un rato quieta recapitulando qué acababa de perder. Se sentía tan pesada. Mirando a la nada con los ojos bien abiertos se tocó sus labios, donde un momento antes había sentido la respiración de aquel hombre. No era capaz de moverse. Abstraída en sí misma se quedó allí de pie hasta que Talon vista la tardanza de la mujer se adentró en la sala para llamarla.

-Chica- La llamó sin que ella le hiciera caso. Posó un mano sobre su hombro.- Luxanna.-

Y ante el sonido de su nombre saliendo de los labios de éste alzó la mirada confusa.

-¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó él.

-Ah…sí, sí.- Le respondió ella forzando una sonrisa.- Estoy bien. Sí. Estoy bien.- Se repetía.

Aunque el muchacho no mostró ninguna expresión se entristeció al verla así. Se notaba claramente que la brillantez y la luz que le caracterizaba se habían esfumado por completo. Estaba claro que habían discutido, por la salida acelerada del guerrero y la forma de estar de la chica, supuso que nada bueno había ocurrido allí. O mejor dicho, nada bueno para Darius. Si al final éste desaparecía de la vida de la mujer sería un logro más a conseguir, pues aunque ahora a la pequeña demaciana le doliera estaba muy seguro de que era lo mejor para ella. Con un tono de voz algo más amable de lo usual, pues Talon siempre tenía aquella voz neutral y rasgada de la cual no se podía predecir nada, le habló.

-Venga, vamos a casa.-

-Sí, vamos a casa.- Le dijo la chica respondiendo a su amabilidad con una sonrisa melancólica.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto. Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y en su dolor. No lloraba, ni se quejaba ni mostraba ninguna expresión. Sólo miraba al vacío de manera seria. Una suave pero gélida brisa le hizo tener un escalofrío, se tapó un poco con los brazos y siguió a los suyo. El joven la rodeó con su brazo y le tocó su hombro para atraerla hacia él y taparla un poco con su capa. Como aquella vez cuando volvían del lago.

\- Gracias- Le dijo ella volviendo a mostrar aquella triste sonrisa.

-¿Tú eres el pollito y yo la mamá del pollito?.- Repitió aquellas palabras que ella le había brindado una vez.

La chica levantó su mirada y sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad al ver que se acordaba de lo sucedido aquella vez.

-Gracias por todo, de verdad.-

Él negó con la cabeza. Y al verle entrecerrar los ojos de forma tierna Lux supuso que bajo aquella máscara le sonría.

-Dolerá.- Respondió.- Pero el tiempo es una gran cura.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo me llevará?.- Le preguntó ella mientras sus ojos se humedecían por el amor que en ese instante estaba sufriendo.

-Pues… eso depende de la persona. Pero estoy seguro de que no mucho. Una mujer como tú encontrará a alguien pronto.-

Ella asintió mientras reprimía sus lágrimas con esfuerzo. Él se imaginó a sí mismo con ella, y a pesar de que todo lo que le había mostrado había sido por su bien, a pesar de que únicamente lo había hecho para desvincularla de cualquier noxiano que la pudiera dañar, él, a pesar de ser de Noxus se permitió en sus pensamientos poder estar con ella.

* * *

 

 

 

Los dos hermanos se habían ido a un bar cercano, por el cual Draven solía parar, pues tenía ciertos ligues aquí y allá que podía encontrar en ese garito. No era un bar muy lujoso, pero el ambiente era cálido y la bebida era de calidad. Aunque los precios eran algo caros. El hombre que atendía la barra era joven y ya conocía al ejecutor de sobra de sus idas y venidas.

Ambos estaban sentados en los taburetes altos de la barra. Se habían resguardado en una esquina y aunque ambos aguantaban bien el alcohol, Darius estaba ya demasiado ebrio como para pensar. Bebía mucho más rápido que su hermano y mucho más, parecía que necesitase ese momento para él mismo con ansia. No era ni media noche y borracho como una cuba siguió pidiendo más. Levantó su brazo con el vaso en la mano y cuando el camarero se acercó le tendió el vaso.

-Ponme otra.- Le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Lo mismo, señor?.-

-Sí.-

El mozo le sirvió como le había pedido y de un trago se lo bebió ante la sorpresa de quien le atendía.

-¿No tienes algo más fuerte?.- Inquirió Darius.

-Ya has bebido bastante.- Le dijo Draven mientras tapaba la boca del vaso

-¿Eso te dices a ti mismo, cuando s-s-sales?- Le replicó a su hermano equivocándose al pronunciar todas las palabras.

-Hasta yo tengo un puto límite.- El guerrero no hizo caso a su pariente y volvió a levantar su copa para pedir más. Draven volvió a frenarle.- ¿Se puede saber qué cojones ha pasado en esa habitación para que tú estés así?.-

-Sólo me apetece beber, no me arruines la fiesta.-

-Se ve que lo estás pasando en grande.- Se burló el menor.

-Que te jodan.-

-El único jodido que veo aquí es a ti.-

El guerrero lo miró con enfado, pero su expresión se tornó pesada por el efecto del alcohol y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Tienes razón.- Logró decir mientras jugaba con los hielos de su vaso.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la muchacha de Demacia?-

-Esa… esa… es…-

Se quedó un rato abstraído hasta que posó su copa con fuerza y espetó.

-Es una mala bruja, jamás te mezcles con demacianos.-

Draven alzó sus cejas con sorpresa. Apoyó un codo en la barra y se dispuso a trabajar para sonsacar información.

-¿Te has “mezclado” con ella?.- Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Pero aunque su pregunta no iba con la intención de obtener una respuesta clara, lo fue. Darius alzó su mirada para mirar directamente a su hermano y con dolor lo fulminó con la mirada, no habló siquiera, pero en aquellos ojos oscuros pudo ver la transparencia que el guerrero siempre tenía. El menor dejó su tono burlón para ponerse serio. Cuanto más miraba a su hermano más encajaba las cosas. Y por primera vez Draven estaba siendo coherente. Acercó su taburete al de su hermano y acorralándolo prácticamente le dijo con un tono seco.

-No me jodas. Dime que no es lo que pienso.-

El mayor no respondió, volvió a mostrarle la respuesta con la mirada, para luego pasar a juguetear con los hielos de su copa. El menor le paró el jueguecito.

-Te podían haber colgado por traición.-

-Ya lo sé-

-Joder, Darius.-

El guerrero alzó los hombros no dándole importancia al comentario de su hermano. Éste continuó.

-Si será por tías, podías haber estado con cualquiera.-

-No quiero a cualquiera.-

-Quítatelo de la cabeza.-

-Como sea ya se acabó.-

-Y esperemos que no se vaya de la lengua ¿no es así?. ¿Te das cuenta del peligro que supone esa tía?.-

-No dirá nada, ella se pondría en peligro también.-

-Nunca has sido tan descuidado. Joder, es que puto loco, ¿cómo se te ocurre?.- Suspiró.- Está buena, tiene buen culo, pero de ahí a esto…-

-No hables así de ella.-

-¿Así cómo?. ¿La verdad?, te has calentado con esa tipa y ahora estás en un puto lío.

-Draven, basta.-

-Además ¿qué edad tiene?, parece más pequeña que yo.-

-Veintitrés.-

-Increíble. Encima te gustan las niñas.-

Darius se puso en pie para enfrentarle, pero en cuanto se incorporó se tambaleó cayéndose hacia atrás. Su hermano lo sujetó con dificultad pues el guerrero era algo más alto y sobre todo más fornido que él.

-Vamos a casa anda.- Le dijo el menor.

-Quiero seguir aquí.-

-Mañana te levantarás hecho más mierda de lo que ya estabas. Por una vez en tu vida hazme caso. Te llevo a casa, descansa, tómate un día libre. Y vuelve a tu vida.-

El comandante se trató de incorporar y tambaleándose trató de sacar la cartera. Su vista no enfocaba y todo le daba vueltas, así que sacar el dinero era mucho más difícil.

-Ya pago yo.- Le dijo Draven colocándose a la vista del camarero para que lo viera.

-Eres un egocéntrico y muchas veces eres un capullo.- Le dijo el mayor. El ejecutor lo miró ceñudo.- Pero… eres un buen hermano.-

El menor sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No te creas que por decirme eso no me lo vas a devolver.- Le dijo en un tono burlón.

El guerrero se rio y le contestó.

-Mañana no me voy a acordar.-

-Ya te lo recordaré.- Le contestó.- Mañana deberíamos hablar de muchas cosas.-

Zanjó Draven con una mirada helada. Pues temía que su hermano tuviera un gran problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se me ha hecho ultramegahiperlargo. Y aunque he sido yo quien lo ha escrito me siento fatal por haceros esto y a mí misma, me ha dado mucha pena tener que romper con todo, pero así lo requiere la historia. Espero que no os enfadéis mucho conmigo :(. Yo también me he quedado con un sabor un poco agridulce.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo mis chicos/as, por esas visitas, por esas lecturas y espero que aunque sólo haya sido un poquito os haya evadido un poco y os lo hayáis pasado bien leyéndola. Un enorme abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!. <33


	25. Búsqueda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen día mis chicos/as. Es noviembre ya y se me acercan los exámenes peligrosamente. Parece que el tiempo me vuela, me pongo a escribir sólo media hora, o eso es lo que me digo, pero luego estoy unas tres horas y cuando levanto la cabeza para mirar el reloj mi cara es esta. T____T  
> Voy a cambiar el capítulo inicial, es decir, el que se llama "Aviso", tengo planeado hacer varias cosas con esta historia y una de ellas es dividirla en partes. Llevo ya en documento Word unas 280 páginas escritas, vamos que estoy escribiendo prácticamente una novela jajaja. Quiero dividirla en unas tres o cuatro partes, y aviso que la primera está a punto de finalizar. Pero no os preocupéis no será engorroso, no abriré otra obra nueva para continuar esta. Lo haré dentro de la misma obra, sólo que cuando acabe esta parte habrá un capítulo que úncamente ponga Parte II. Nada más mis buenos/as lectores. También estaba pensando hacer un sumario para cada parte, pero eso ya lo meditaré más adelante, ahora mismo me queda un mes para empezar mis examenes finales y ya vuelvo a estar con café en vena y muy estresada. Por ello aviso, que lo más probable es que actualice cada semana/ diez días, pero si por lo que sea tardase más escribiría un mensaje con los motivos. A veces una no saca tiempo para todo, lo siento :(.
> 
> Y ya con algo más de alegría os digo que no se por qué, Selena Gómez no es que me guste mucho, pero esta canción en concreto "Wolves" me gusta mucho como descripción de Katarina. Sobre todo cuando llega a estar con Garen. En fin que pareja más bonita <3.
> 
> Oh, y como esta capítulo no contiene Draven y además tengo muchos lectores que aman el DravenxSona cuando he encontrado esto me he acordado muchísimo de vosotros/as.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/b03cc17abaca2829c47571fb473e503b/tumblr_o17x13Z6st1uvs66yo1_500.jpg  
> Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo por pasaros y leerme, y como siempre os digo. Tened buen día, un abrazo vuestra Yhoshi <33.  
> Hey there for all my english readers. I speak english a little bit so i can understand your comments, and your opinions. I notice that there are some of you that understand english better than spanish so i will try to let some notes for you too. Because you all are part of this proyect too and i am really happy that people who have problems to undestand spanish are doing their best for read my story. Thank you all, and thank you so much for the support.

 

Notaba ligeramente el peso de las finas sábanas y de las cálidas mantas. Frunció el ceño con los ojos aún cerrados. Se dio la vuelta en aquella ancha cama de matrimonio y estiró un brazo para trata de abrazar a su compañero de cama. Pero para sorpresa de ella no notó nada. Dejó caer su brazo con pesadez adormilada y se forzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos. A pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada la habitación no estaba a oscuras como ella imaginaba. En un rincón del cuarto había una pequeña zona iluminada. Katarina agudizó su oído para sentir lo que Garen hacía. Pero cual ente silencioso lo único que llegó a escuchar fue el suave repiqueteo de la lluvia que caía de manera débil. Se incorporó y se estiró un poco. Al día siguiente llegarían ya a Piltover, no entendía qué era aquello a lo que el guerrero le estaba dedicando tiempo cuando debía de estar durmiendo para el largo día que les esperaba mañana. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de manera somnolienta y bostezó mientras sus ojos se humedecían por tal acto. Se levantó finalmente de la cama y tanteando medio a oscuras encontró su fina blusa y se la puso sobre su torso desnudo, pues únicamente iba ataviada con la parte inferior de su ropa interior.

Caminado con suaves pasos se acercó a él. Éste estaba de rodillas en un rincón de aquella sala, iluminado únicamente con una vela que se encontraba en frente de él y ataviado al igual que la muchacha únicamente por la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las palmas de las manos unidas entre sí. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y pasó ligeramente un dedo por su hombro para pasar a darle un tierno beso. Él sonrió manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la misma posición. Visto que no parecía que Garen le fuera a hacer caso, posó su barbilla en el hombro de él y con un tono aburrido le preguntó.

-¿Qué haces?.-

-Rezo- Le dijo él en un tono tranquilo.

-Ah, ¿Y qué se supone que haces cuando rezas?.-

Él volvió a sonreír de manera cálida.

-Pues…depende, a veces pides cosas, a veces hablas con los Dioses y les dices cómo van las cosas, a veces les cuentas qué has hecho mal y les pides consejo.-

-¿Y ahora qué les dices?.-

-Les pido cosas.-

-¿Cosas como ser mucho más rico? O quizás ¿Ser mucho más fuerte?, ¡Oh!, ¡Ya sé!, ¡Ganar a la hermosa y mejor mujer del mundo, Katarina, en combate!, ¿verdad?.-

El guerrero soltó una carcajada afable y pasó de estar de rodillas a sentarse en el suelo mientras posaba sus ojos en ella de manera divertida

-Les pido que por favor protejan a mi hermana, que cuiden de mis padres…- El muchacho estiró su brazo para acariciar un mechón de pelo de la chica que tenía a su lado.- Cuando no estabas a mi lado les pedía que por favor te mantuvieran a salvo, les pedía que te alejaran de los problemas… les pedía volver a verte.-

Ella quiso abrazarlo, quiso besarle de nuevo más y más, quiso quererle más de lo que ya le quería. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa con aquellos felinos ojos verdes.

-¿Y te hacen caso?.- Preguntó ella algo burlona.

-Bueno, ¿estás aquí no es así?.-

-Seguro que a mí no me harían caso.- Contestó resoplando.

-¿Quieres probar?.-

-Verás…no tengo a quién rezar, pues no creo en nada de eso…-

-Eso no es verdad. Todo el mundo cree, aunque hay algunos que se resistan a aceptarlo.-

-Yo no creo. Sé bien lo que te digo. Tú destino siempre lo decidirás tú.-

-Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo combatías contra mí? Cuando te viste en peligro, ¿qué pensabas?.-

Ella lo miró sorprendida, él prosiguió.

-Pensabas, por favor dame más fuerza, por favor déjame ser más veloz, por favor tengo que tener suerte, por favor no puedo fallar.- Se detuvo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.- ¿Hacia quién van esas súplicas cuando algo va mal?.-

-Pues…a nadie en concreto.-

-Sin embargo las piensas, es decir, las haces.-

-Supongo que es humano.-

-Es porque quieres ser oída. Y te escuchan Kat.-

 Ella se quedó algo pensativa.

-No es que me crea tus argumentos.- Comenzó con porte orgulloso.- Pero bueno por probar...-

Katarina se posicionó de rodillas y juntó sus palmas. Pero después se lo pensó mejor, se metió entre el hueco de las piernas de Garen y se colocó de rodillas. Alzó su vista y le dijo.

-Vamos a hacerlo juntos. Quiero hacerlo bien y pedirles que mi padre regrese a casa.-

El guerrero le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y deslizó sus manos por los hombros de la muchacha para llegar a sus manos y estrecharlas en forma de rezo entre las suyas. Y allí ambos con los ojos cerrados, mientras Garen rodeaba a Katarina con sus piernas y únicamente iluminados por la tenue luz de una sola vela, rezaron.

* * *

 

 

 

Al día siguiente se levantaron bien temprano por la mañana. Aún no había amanecido. Garen fue el primero en darse una ducha rápida, cuando salió del baño lo dejó libre para su acompañante y le notificó que iría a pedir el desayuno para que lo subieran a la habitación, pues antes de partir a Piltover quería hablar con ella y la hora del desayuno le parecía perfecta para tal reunión.

Para cuando la muchacha salió de la ducha ya estaba todo servido y el hombre se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras la esperaba. Ella se sentó a la mesa aún con la toalla de ducha enrollada y lo miró con expresión burlona.

-Tardas muchísimo en ducharte.- Se quejó el guerrero.

Ella resopló sin hacerle caso y se puso a decidir qué comer de todos los alimentos que había sobre la mesa. Se decantó por un pequeño pastelito de manzana.

Garen se fijó como el pelo del color del fuego de la muchacha dejaba caer millones de gotitas de agua.

-Tienes el pelo muy largo.- Inquirió.

-Y eso te gusta.- Dijo con la boca llena la pícara mujer.

El hombre sonrió mientras posaba el periódico en otra silla y al igual que ella empezó a elegir qué desayunar. Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio mientras disfrutaban de sus desayunos, hasta que Garen por fin comenzó con su charla, pues era él quien más necesitaba hablar.

-Hoy llegaremos a Piltover.-

-Lo sé.-

-Y no me has dicho absolutamente nada sobre las pistas que tienes para encontrar a tu padre.-

-¿Debería?.-

-Dado que te estoy ayudando, sería buena manera de compensar.-

Ella sonrió de manera confiada, le dio un mordisco a otro pastelito y le preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?.-

-Según tú, tu amigo le siguió la pista hasta la ciudad progreso. Podrías empezar diciéndome qué fue lo que convenció a tu amigo de que tu padre estaba allí.-

-A Talon no le gusta que revele su información.-

-Bueno…él no está aquí.-

-Nah, sólo bromeaba.- Dijo ella indiferente.

-Katarina, te hablo en serio.-

-Qué aburrido eres cuando te pones así.- Resopló

Garen sonrió y haciendo acopio de sus maneras le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero te gusta.-

Ella soltó una carcajada. Y con una mirada felina le respondió.

-Me gusta.-

Él enrojeció ante la respuesta de ella. En esas disputas de coqueteo siempre terminaba ganando ella. Desvió su mirada y continuó.

-Vamos a seguir con el tema, por favor.- Pausó para recomponerse un poco.- Estaría bien que me dieses algo de información.-

-Pues a ver por dónde empiezo...- Se quedó pensativa un rato.- Mi padre desapareció de Noxus, Talon se obsesionó muchísimo con buscarle, así que empezó buscando donde lo vio por última vez, de ahí recopiló cierta información que le indicaba que Marcus se había ido de urgencia a Zaun. Se pasó meses investigando esa ciudad, él decía que allí fue donde más cerca estuvo de encontrarle. Mi padre buscaba, al parecer reunirse con una tal Andra Sharma. Era una mujer ilustre, gran científica al parecer, desarrolló un sistema de ventilado y de reciclaje de residuos muy novedoso, en fin, esas cosas no me interesaron en absoluto. El caso es que al final, se involucró en la política, craso error a mi parecer. Talon descubrió que mi padre y ella eran amigos, se conocían desde pequeños y ella se había hecho en su día muy amiga de mi madre también. Yo sin embargo jamás escuché hablar de ella, excepto cuando ascendió como política. Al parecer Marcus y ella se iban a reunir en Piltover, no sé qué asuntos querían debatir, tampoco sé por qué en esa ciudad y no en Zaun. Talon conjeturó que probablemente era por la seguridad de ambos, en Piltover, dada las restricciones que hay para entrar, era más que probable que pudieran hablar estando fuera de todo contacto de aquellos zaunitas espías.

-¿Si tu padre era Noxiano cómo entró?.-

-Se creó una identidad falsa. Con el sistema novedoso que hay en Piltover no se podía entrar a no ser que tuvieras una tarjeta de acceso. Mi padre falsificó la suya pagando mucho dinero en Zaun. Creo que eso ya no se puede hacer, pues la sheriff esa se enteró de las falsificaciones y aumentó aún más los dispositivos anti falsificación.- Suspiró y comenzó a juguetear con los cubiertos.- El nombre falso que se puso mi padre es Kirtán Ecopías. Talon dedujo inmediatamente que no había duda alguna de que ese era mi padre. Pues Kirtán lleva las letras que componen el nombre de Katarina y Ecopías, lleva las letras del nombre de mi hermana, Cassiopeia.-

Ante esta información Garen abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió mientras en su cabeza analizaba los tres nombres.

-Es increíble, ese chico es muy listo.-

-Es el mejor, no se le escapa una.- Respondió Katarina con una melancólica sonrisa, lo echaba de menos y ahora que hablaban de él empezaba a tenerle más en cuenta.- El caso es que, esa mujer, Andra, nunca llegó a Piltover. Mi padre salió de Zaun para irse a la ciudad del progreso y al día siguiente esa mujer aparecería muerta.-

-¿La mataron?.-

-Bueno, las autoridades lo zanjaron como un suicidio, pues se ahorcó.-

-Esa mujer le tendió una trampa a tu padre…- Trató de deducir Garen muy poco acertado.

-Nada de eso. Al final Talon tuvo que investigarla más a fondo, dado que nunca pudo adentrarse en Piltover, así que regresó a Zaun, y curioseando encontró que un investigador privado de allí, el cual tenía mucho renombre se llamaba Darshan Rhys, era muy amigo de Andra y parece ser que su muerte le afectó mucho. Había salido en varios periódicos diciendo que estaba convencido de que Andra no se suicidó, decía que era una mujer amable, próspera y vivía feliz. Así que investigó por su cuenta. Mi amigo encontró parte de esas investigaciones. Darshan se empeñó en contratar a alguien ajeno al proceso para que le hiciera una autopsia. No pudieron frenarlo, pues con sus documentos como investigador, y más allí en Zaun, lo que ese hombre pedía era legal. Descubrió que en su sangre había un líquido extraño. El hombre que él contrató para hacerle la autopsia le dijo que no era ningún veneno, pero no supo a qué achacar ese componente, aunque no era tóxico, no era nada que el cuerpo humano produjera por sí solo. Así que volvió a investigar él por su cuenta. Algo le hizo sospechar de Viktor, pues este hombre tenía una rivalidad clara con Andra, sobre todo por la moralidad que parecía mostrar esta mujer en cuanto de sus experimentos se trataba. Descubrió que Viktor, a menudo, hacía unas cápsulas que daba a aquella gente que voluntariamente quería someterse a sus experimentos. Estas cápsulas se ingieren por vía oral. El líquido que se encontró en la sangre de esa mujer es un compuesto que recubre unas moléculas, ese líquido hace de catalizador y además engaña al cuerpo para que no vomite la cápsula, es decir para que no la expulse. Lo que hacen esas moléculas es frenar los impulsos nerviosos.-

-¿Los qué?- Dijo Garen confuso.

-Impide que tu cuerpo te responda. Si quieres mover tu brazo, no podrás hacerlo, cosas así.-

-Es decir. No te puedes mover.-

Katarina asintió.

-La colgaron, simularon un suicidio.- Volvió a deducir el guerrero.

-Pero antes de que nada de esto saliera a la luz, Darshan apareció en su sofá muerto. Se había bebido un componente tóxico. Todo apuntaba…-

-Otro suicidio.- Interrumpió Garen.

-Sí, y esta vez no se pudo encontrar nada en la sangre que delatase a Viktor, pues el veneno que le hicieron tomar destruye ese componente. Ya lo tenían preparado. Dijeron que Darshan siempre estuvo interesado románticamente en Andra que su muerte le había deprimido. Hay algunos testigos que, como no, dicen que estaba muy obsesionado con investigar la muerte de la mujer. Incluso familiares de él dijeron que se había vuelto muy paranoico con el caso Andra. Lo taparon bien.-

Garen no respondió se quedó mirando a la nada durante momentos. Apretando su mandíbula y tratando de calmarse. Esas cosas le hacían conmoverse, aquella mujer y aquel hombre habían muerto y por la descripción que le había brindado Katarina parecían buenas personas, víctimas de un sistema corrupto. La noxiana captó al instante los pensamientos de su compañero.

-Debemos centrarnos en encontrar a mi padre.-

-No me puedo creer…- Clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella con rabia.- que no te afecte lo más mínimo.-

-No los conocía, Garen.-

-¿Y eso te vale como pretexto?.-

-Pues sí. Si he de ocuparme de cada persona que se involucra conmigo y muere, tendría para toda la vida.-

El guerrero no respondió, ceñudo continuó comiendo mientras cortaba todo contacto visual con la muchacha. Ella trató, como sabía, de calmar un poco el ambiente. Pues siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando ambos debatían sobre naciones.

-Vivir en otro lugar, con otra cultura, de otra manera, te hace ser como eres.-

-La culpa es soltera ¿no es así?. Es ajena, nunca tuya.-

-Garen, a veces, no vives, sobrevives y es en esas veces cuando la verdadera esencia de las personas se muestra. Noxus no será pacífica, no será como Demacia, no será segura, pero es verdadera.-

-No quiero seguir debatiendo el tema.- Zanjó el muchacho ofuscado. Pues a medida que pasaba el tiempo se frustraba aún más cuando la veía a ella defender las maneras noxianas.- ¿Por dónde comenzarás a buscar en Piltover?.-

-Tengo el nombre falso de mi padre. Tiene que haber registros allí. Si la sheriff me ayuda, podré saber dónde se hospedó y con suerte, saber qué le pasó.-

Garen asintió tratando de recomponerse, pues sus mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse y a enrojecerse debido a la rabia que le había entrado al saber de la muerte de Andra y de Darshan.

-Quería hablarte también.- Volvió a iniciar el demaciano mientras carraspeaba.- Bueno, de todo esto.-

-¿De qué?.- Dijo ella sin darle importancia.

-Bueno, pues de esto, de nosotros.-

-Oh, ¿hay un “nosotros?.-

-Katarina, por favor.- Suspiró él.

-Vale, vale… si me lo pides así.- Dijo ella de manera pícara.

-El caso es que, yo a veces me confundo contigo. Quiero decir, no entiendo muy bien de qué manera he de tomarme las cosas cuando estoy contigo.- Se sonrojó un poco y aunque aquel hombre tendría la fuerza para partir un enorme animal en dos, estando avergonzado de esa manera parecía tan inocente que incluso el corazón de aquella maliciosa mujer se derretía al verle.- Aunque estos tres días han sido maravillosos, pudiendo dejarme llevar por todo lo que sentía, creo que el consejo que me diste en su día de seguir con nuestras vidas es lo más acertado.-

-Y lo comparto, pero no sé por qué me comentas esto. Creo que entre nosotros las cosas están muy claras.-

-Durante estos últimos siete meses he pensado mucho. Y al final había llegado a la conclusión de que debo casarme. Tengo una candidata que parece que quiere comprometerse conmigo. Esto fue antes de que aparecieras por Demacia.-

-Oh- Dijo ella burlona.- ¿Y te he hecho cambiar de opinión?.-

-Eso es de lo que quería hablar…- Alzó su vista y posó su mirada en ella con determinación y severidad.- He podido amarte, sé que seguiré haciéndolo toda mi vida.- Ella lo miró sorprendida y él dudó, pero dándose ánimos a sí mismo en su interior continuó.- Incluso tus diferencias noxianas me encantan, es increíble que el líder de la Vanguardia esté diciendo esto, pero es así. Eres tan patriota... incluso ahora jugándote el cuello por ir a buscar lo que crees mejor para tu nación. Cielos Katarina, no me cansaré de ver nuevas facetas sobre ti y enamorarme más y más.- Garen sonrió con tristeza.- Pero tú tienes un deber, y yo tengo otro, y la decisión que he tomado antes de que tu llegaras seguirá siendo la misma. En nuestro último encuentro aprendí que no puedo esperarte. Sé que nunca me has pedido tal cosa, sé que mi resentimiento hacia ti en ese aspecto es injusto pues tú me incitaste claramente a que continuara con lo que debía a hacer. Y he de darte las gracias por ello. Se me ha hecho más fácil elegir el camino con las palabras que me brindaste aquella vez.-

Katarina entreabrió su boca, aun sorprendida ante la confesión de su acompañante. No eran nada, ella lo sabía de sobra aun así, en su corazón pequeñas punzadas le decían que aunque su orgullo se hería, le quería. La noticia de un compromiso con otra mujer, aunque debía de serle indiferente, no lo era. Ella quería amarle por siempre, despertarse con él como había hecho las dos noches pasadas. Quería quererle y eso era más de lo que se podía permitir. Al final había sido ella quien le había dicho de alejarse, pero fue ella la que se quedó estancada en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaron, y él ha sido quien había continuado. Guardó su dolor, como siempre hacía, guardo sus preguntas, como siempre hacia, guardó su tristeza, como siempre hacía, guardo incluso sus quejas. Sonrió de manera confiada. Y como si ello no le importase en lo absoluto respondió.

-Entiendo, yo también pienso que es mejor continuar con nuestras vidas, como en su día te dije.-

Él la miró tratando de analizarla. Desistió en el instante en el que notó como ella se volvía a camuflar en su velo de orgullo.

-Pero… esa chica, con quien te vas a comprometer ¿es buena chica?.- Le preguntó por primera vez algo tímida.

Garen sonrió con ternura al verla de ese modo.

-Sí, es muy buena chica.-

-Me alegro de que sea así, no lo querría de otra manera.- Dijo ella mientras jugueteaba con sus cubiertos y sonría cabizbaja de manera melancólica.

El guerrero tomó la mano con la que ella sostenía su cubierto y sin reprimirse sus emociones le dijo.

-Te quiero y siempre te voy a querer.-

Ella alzó la mirada con sorpresa, y en sus húmedos ojos verdes de gato nocturno, le sonrió.

-Lo sé.- Le dijo de manera confiada.

Garen se rio y ella rio con él al verle reír.

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando acabaron de desayunar recogieron todos sus petates y los colocaron en los caballos. Vie como de costumbre parecía mirar con cierto recelo a su jinete, y no se contenía el bufar cuando ésta le colocaba en mala posición el equipaje para que se lo acomodara más de acorde a sus exigencias. Katarina estaba hasta las narices de ese orgulloso corcel, pero de no obedecer a sus peticiones el caballo se paraba en seco y no continuaba.

La travesía hasta Piltover fue tranquila. El día era cálido y soleado y se notaba que llegaban a la ciudad del progreso precisamente por el clima, pues Piltover siempre tuvo fama de tener buen tiempo.

A un par de horas antes de llegar a su destino Katarina escuchó un ruido. Su corcel pareció notarlo también pues movió sus orejas de forma muy aguda. Ella le dio una suave palmada para confirmar que así había sido. Éste en lugar de bufar, movió su cabeza con cuidado hacia los lados. De manera veloz la muchacha se puso de pie en la silla de su caballo y saltó para agarrarse a la rama más cercana. Vie no se inmutó ante tal movimiento, pero Garen se sorprendió cuando giró su cabeza para mirarla y vio que ya no estaba. Frenó su caballo, momento en el cual frente a él se dejaron ver cinco hombres y dos mujeres totalmente tapados. Parecían contrabandistas, aquellas zonas tenían fama de ser un punto clave para asaltar comerciantes.

El guerrero los miró de manera altanera. Uno de los hombres enmascarados se adelantó al resto para hablar con él.

-¿De quién es el otro caballo?.-

-Mío.- Mintió él.

-Así que ¿viajando solo?.-

-Me basto por mi cuenta perfectamente.- Dijo imponente. A lo que su acompañante observando desde los árboles sonrió de manera pícara.

-¿Qué llevas en los petates?.-

-Provisiones para el viaje. Comida y ropa nada más.-

-Un viaje largo, si llevas cuatro para ti solo.-

-Bueno, soy un hombre grande. Como mucho.-

El contrabandista se rio, y los demás con él.

-¿Eres un poco gilipollas no?.- Sin esperar respuesta ante tal ataque por parte de Garen les hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que registraran sus cosas. Cuando el guerrero hizo ademán de bajarse del caballo uno de los hombres sacó un sable y se lo puso en el cuello.- Quitecito grandullón.- Le dijo de manera burlona, a lo que éste hizo caso.

Una de las chicas abrió uno de los amasijos que portaba Vie y sacó una camisa fina de color negro con bordados plateados. Sonriendo la desdobló y dijo para todos.

-¿Esto también es tuyo?. Parece que tienes un extraño gusto para vestir ¿eh?.-

Pero antes de que Garen pudiera pronunciar palabra como una llama fugaz apareció Katarina. Tiró tres dagas sin mucho esfuerzo. Una dio al hombre, que portaba el sable con el que amenazaba al guerrero, en la nuca, lo que hizo que se desplomara ipso facto. La siguiente dio a la chica que mostraba la camiseta burlona justo entre las cejas, y la siguiente dio al que parecía el cabecilla de ellos y el que más parecía hablar.

-Es mía, y agradecería que no me descolocaseis las cosas- Y con un tono de malicia consentida añadió.- Por fi.-

Los cuatro restantes sacaron sus armas y la rodearon inmediatamente. Ella les sonrió para pasar de negar con la cabeza de forma burlona.

-Porto conmigo, una veintena de dagas. Pero si atacáis os mataré sin usar ninguna. ¿Da qué pensar no?.-

-Hija de puta.- Soltó uno de ellos .

Y todo pasó tan extremadamente rápido que incluso a Garen le costó verlo. Ellos arremetieron con sus sables tratando de dar a la mujer que se encontraba en el centro. Ella de manera demasiado veloz incluso para ser percibida por el ojo humano, saltó y dio una voltereta en el aire mientras los cuatro se apuñalaban con sorpresa los unos a los otros, pues no se esperaban para nada que aquella chica fuera capaz de dar tremendo salto y sobre todo de manera tan rápida. Justo cuando quisieron detenerse ya era demasiado tarde. Cada compañero había apuñalado al otro y a su vez habían sido apuñalados. Ella posó sus pies en el suelo, se recompuso y sopló para apartarse un mechón de la cara. Los miró con desprecio.

-Fíjate en qué posición han muerto. Es hasta poético.- Se burló al verlos todos desplomados en el suelo con la cabezas juntas y el cuerpo apuntando hacia el exterior.

-No te burles de las muertes de otras personas.- Le reprendió el guerrero.

-Sí, sí. La moral, los Dioses, la Luz, bla, bla, bla.-

-Me gustaría que respetases a las personas y también a las creencias de las personas, al menos cuando yo estoy contigo.-

-De nada, por cierto.- Zanjó Katarina malhumorada por las reprimendas de Garen.

Ella se acercó a Vie, recogió su camiseta del suelo y la sacudió con fastidio tratando de limpiarla un poco. Justo cuando se iba a montar en el corcel, éste se arrodilló dejándole que se montase con más facilidad. La mujer se sorprendió ante el gesto de aquel orgulloso caballo. Antes de subirse lo acarició mientras le sonreía con ternura.

-Tú también has estado muy bien.- Le dijo.

Él meneó su hocico, en señal de entendimiento. Parecía que aquel animal sabía a quién deber lealtad y a quien no hacerlo. Y dada la fuerza, la destreza y la inteligencia que la mujer había mostrado, comenzó a ser más dócil con ella. Pero sólo un poco más dócil.

* * *

 

 

 

  Hacia el norte vislumbraban ya los grandes mecanismos de la ciudad del progreso. Era espectacular, las luces, los humos, el metal. Hacía de ella como si de un enorme barco mecánico se tratase.

Una gran alambrada metálica se alzaba rodeando no sólo el centro de la ciudad, sino, la nación entera. Cada ciertos metros había una entrada con su correspondiente control de seguridad. A las afueras de esa nación podías hospedarte sin problemas, pues había pequeños pueblecitos con posadas, que daban paso a un gran bosque desde el cual llegaban Garen y Katarina. No les hizo falta llegar a las periferias siquiera, pues a la entrada del primer pueblo que se encontraron había, para expectación de todos los pueblerinos, un regimiento de policías. Y encabezando el grupo se encontraba una mujer, la cual cargaba un gran rifle a su espalda. Su cabello lacio y oscuro ondeaba de vez en cuando con el viento y sus ojos azules miraban con intrepidez y severidad. En cuanto los vio desde la distancia se colocó el sombrero y pareció darles instrucciones al resto de componentes de su grupo. Entrecerró los ojos y pasó a hablar con la compañera que tenía al lado. Ésta era una gran mujer, y si bien Garen era alto, ella debía de ser más pequeña que él por muy poco. Miraba de manera divertida a todo lo que allí estaba pasando. Era demasiado extravagante y su pelo de color rosa y sus enormes guantes mecánicos no parecían ayudarle en reducir ese efecto que desprendía.

Cuando el demaciano y la noxiana estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ellos la sheriff les hizo un gesto de detención con la mano y desde cierta distancia les habló.

-Señora Katarina Du Couteau, y señor Garen Crownguard, si no me equivoco ¿verdad?.-

-Así es- respondió el guerrero.

-Antes de dejar que os acerquéis he de pedir que os sometáis a una inspección preliminar. No podemos permitir que vayan armados.-

Ambos compañeros cruzaron miradas y de nuevo, fue Garen quien respondió.

-Está bien. Lo entendemos.-

Caitlyn les dio la orden a dos compañeros suyos de que los registrasen en busca de armas, y a otros dos para que registrasen su equipaje. El primer policía, el cual registró al guerrero, solo regreso con la enorme espada que éste voluntariamente le había dado.

-Está limpio.- Le comentó a su superiora.

-Ya lo sabía.- Dijo ella en voz baja.- De quien no me fio es de la noxiana.-

Vi soltó una carcajada y moviendo sus manos para engrasar sus gigantescos guantes añadió.

-Esto va a ser divertido-

La sheriff se dirigió al demaciano.

-Señor. Puede acercarse si quiere.-

Garen accedió y se unió a las filas del escuadrón del cuerpo de seguridad. El segundo policía el cual se encargaba de registrar a Katarina llegó con varias dagas. Las depositó todas en una cesta y añadió.

-Creo que está todo.-

Al ver que el mismo procedimiento era igual para ella que para su acompañante la noxiana procedió a acercarse pero Caitlyn la detuvo.

-Quédese donde está, por favor.- Miró hacia Vi y le dijo.- Ve a mirar.-

Ésta explotó la pompa de chicle que estaba formando y le dijo.

-Sip, jefa.-

Se acercó a la noxiana. Y la miró por encima de las gafas oscuras de sol que llevaba puestas.

-Si tienes alguna cosilla por ahí escondida deberías de dármela ahora.- Le dijo en un tono burlón.

-Tu compañero ya me ha manoseado bastante, creo que poco se le ha podido escapar.-

La mujer de Piltover abrió y cerró sus enormes guantes.

-Pues imagina si lo hubiera hecho yo.-

-¿Eso vas a hacer?.- Le preguntó una orgullosa Katarina.

-Aunque me hubiera gustado muchísimo.- Le dijo la mujer mirándola de arriba abajo mientras masticaba su chicle con poco disimulo- Tengo otros procedimientos para saber si dices la verdad.-

Sacó un pequeño aparatito y lo puso en posición horizontal. Trató de encenderlo con sus manos, pero al verse impedida se lo acercó a la nariz, y lo activo con ella. La noxiana contuvo el soltar una carcajada ante tal gesto. Y Vi, que notó como reprimía la risa le soltó de manera altanera.

-Esta es una de mis muchas cualidades.-

Pasó el detector de metales por el cuerpo de la sospechosa mujer y cuando llegó a los pies comenzó a pitar. Katarina resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En las botas?, ¿en serio?, ¿qué clase de noxiana eres?, no había sitio más típico para esconder cuchillos.-

-Seguro que tu sabrías guardarlos mejor.-

-En su día yo los llevaba debajo de las tetas.- Le dijo mientras bajaba sus gafas y le guiñaba un ojo.- Ahí nadie se fija pues si el cuchillo es fino parece un sostén de aro. Ya sabes. Ahí lo llevas para la próxima.-

-¿Qué clase de policía eres?.-

Vi soltó una carcajada mientras volvía a abrir y cerrar sus enormes guantes.

-Venga anda, sácatelos tú, no me hagas tener que mirar con semejantes manoplas. Ya ha sido bastante pesado venir aquí a buscaros. Vamos a ahorrarnos el trabajillo.-

Katarina la miró de manera pícara. Estaba comenzando a caerle bastante bien esa mujer. No se imaginó que la policía de Piltover tuviera a gente tan audaz entre sus filas. Se descalzó y de manera obediente le entregó las dagas que llevaba escondidas. Pero antes de que volviera a calzarse la enorme mujer la frenó.

-Ey, ey.- Explotó de nuevo una pompa de chicle, y le hizo un gesto para que le tendiera una de sus botas. La noxiana hizo caso. Vi le dio un golpe seco en el talón de la bota y un filo asomó por la puntera.- Bingo. ¿ah?.- Dijo mirándola con picardía.

-Te las sabes todas.-

-Ni te imaginas todo lo que he visto trabajando aquí.-

-Sí, sí, y antes de trabajar aquí ¿qué hacías?.- Preguntó burlona Katarina.

-No quieras saberlo.- Dijo con una carcajada la agente.

Vi acompañó a la sospechosa mujer hasta donde estaba todo el regimiento de policías incluida Caitlyn quien mientras se acercaba la trataba de analizar sin disimulo con la mirada. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos la mujer de pelo rosa depositó las dagas restantes en la cesta y sonriente le dijo a su superior.

-Limpia.-

-¿Seguro?.- Preguntó su jefa.

-Puedo volver a inspeccionarla si quieres.- Comentó burlona.

-Yo me dejaría encantada.- Trató de coquetear Katarina.

Garen frunció el ceño ante tal comentario. Caitlyn no pareció reaccionar ante la elocuencia de su investigada y Vi le guiñó un ojo de manera burlona.

-No, está bien, vamos a continuar con esto. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para perder más el tiempo.- Dijo la sheriff de manera seria.

Movió la cabeza dando la orden a sus subordinados de que rodeasen y llevaran a los dos “invitados” sin que dieran problemas a la posada que tenían más cercana. Caitlyn había desalojado tal posada y pagado al dueño únicamente para tal reunión, cosa que le había fastidiado bastante. Nunca le gustó tener que involucrarse con noxianos pero la llegada también del líder de la Vanguardia le había incitado a tener que prepararlo todo para recibirles. No obstante daba igual que Demacia pidiera ayuda, lo primero para ella siempre sería Piltover.

Antes de seguir a su regimiento Caitlyn inspeccionó nuevamente el horizonte de dónde aquellos dos habían venido. Asegurándose que nadie más venía con ellos, tampoco algún espía o lo que fuera, pues estaba muy convencida de que habría sorpresas. Vi la llamó para que continuara andando, colocándose el sombrero le hizo caso.

-¿Qué rollo te traes con la noxiana?.-

Vi alzó una ceja y mostró cada uno de sus dientes en una sonrisa.

-¿Celosa Cait?.- Le dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para llegar a escuchar mejor la respuesta de su jefa.

-Recelosa más bien. Ten cuidado.- Le respondió de manera seria.

Llegaron a la posada. Ya habían dispuesto una gran mesa redonda en el centro de aquel salón el cual era habitado únicamente por el dueño del mismo. Éste los recibió con cortesía y con hospitalidad. Les dio unos aperitivos y les sirvió unas bebidas. El resto de policías esperaron fuera del local, el cual rodearon por seguridad. Vi cogió medio plato de aperitivos de la mesa y se los llevó a la boca, puso los pies sobre la mesa y se acomodó. La sheriff resopló ante la poca educación de su compañera.

-Vamos a terminar rápido con esto.- Comenzó.- Aunque mi respuesta creo que ya está predicha.-

-Gracias por dedicarnos su tiempo.- Trató de apaciguar el educado guerrero.

Caitlyn llevó su mirada hacia Garen y le sonrió con cortesía. Entrelazó una mano con la otra y preguntó.

-¿Qué tal está Pieter?.-

-Oh, bien, algo alterado por lo de la paz con Noxus.-

-Me he enterado. Y he dado por supuesto que vuestra llegada aquí tiene que ver con eso. He de decir que Piltover jamás abrirá rutas comerciales con Noxus.- Zanjó la policía.

-Sin embargo, sí que abrís puertas a Zaun.-

-Zaun es un caso completamente distinto. Lo que sale de allí muchas veces merece la pena.- Soltó la astuta mujer con un poco de tinte de rencor.

Katarina recibió el ataque, y aunque se molestó, no quiso discutir, su primera prioridad era entrar, saber qué ocurrió con su padre. Y estaba muy muy cerca de conseguirlo, no la iba a cagar ahora.

-No venimos aquí por la paz entre Noxus y Demacia.- Dijo de nuevo Garen. La sheriff escuchó con atención.- Queremos entrar porque necesitamos investigar un asunto sobre Marcus Du Couteau. No debemos quedarnos en su cuidad ni un día, sólo necesitamos un poco de ayuda.-

-Marcus es noxiano. No entran en la ciudad. Dudo de que esté aquí.-

-Aunque he de reconocer que tus medidas son buenas, tu seguridad no es infalible.-

Retó de nuevo la noxiana maldiciéndose a sí misma en el momento que la había desafiado. Garen le dio un pequeño golpe bajo la mesa para incitarle a que cerrara la boca. Pero para sorpresa de ambos Caitlyn no lo recibió como un ataque, sino que quiso investigar.

-Si hay un quiebre en mis medidas y sabéis cómo entrar de manera ilegal debéis decírmelo ahora.-

-Mi padre entró en Piltover hace tiempo, para aquel entonces no había el doble chip que habéis puesto en las tarjetas de identificación. El falsificó la suya en Zaun.-

-Es decir, reside aquí de manera ilegal, y eso tendrá consecuencias.-

-A decir verdad, no sé si reside aquí actualmente. Como he dicho hace tiempo que sé de esta información pero no he podido investigar hasta ahora. Podrás aplicarle todas las medidas penales que quieras, pero estaría bien encontrarle primero.-

-Vale, vale.- Dijo ella poniendo las palmas sobre la mesa.- A ver si lo he entendido bien, vienes únicamente para buscar a tu padre.-

-Sí.- Dijeron tanto el guerrero como la asesina al unísono.

La sheriff y la mujer que estaba con los pies encima de la mesa cruzaron miradas e instantáneamente rompieron a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó ante tal gesto la noxiana empezando a enfurecerse. ¡¿Qué narices es tan gracioso?!- Volvió a preguntar al ver que no dejaban de reírse.

Garen bajo la mesa le cogió de la mano, para tranquilizarla. Posó sus dulces ojos de océano sobre ella, y cuando ésta lo miró enfadada, pareció que instantáneamente algo en su interior se calmaba. No obstante, con el fuego interno que le caracterizaba la situación le estaba empezando a resultar mucho más que molesta. Caitlyn se limpió un poco las lágrimas de los ojos y tratando de contenerse comenzó.

-De todas las historias que nos han contado para querer entrar en Piltover, la tuya es la menos elaborada.-

Vi volvió a soltar un ruidito y comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Katarina llegó a su límite más temprano de lo esperado, dando un contundente golpe sobre la mesa y levantándose de repente le espetó.

-¡Me importa una mierda si te lo crees o no, o entro ahora bajo tu supervisión o te juro que no pararé hasta encontrar a mi padre!-

Las dos agentes se pusieron serías al ver el enfado de aquella mujer.

-Mire, yo no estaría aquí ayudándola si no estuviera convencido de que dice la verdad.- Trató de apaciguar Garen.

-Eso es lo que me extraña, que de entre todos los de Demacia seas tú quien viene. ¿Sabe la gente que estás aquí con ella?.-

-No todos. Sí mis superiores.-

-Ya veo, y ¿por qué tanto ímpetu en encontrar a ese hombre, es simplemente por qué es de la familia?, viniendo de una noxiana no me creo tal cosa.-

Katarina posó su mirada felina en la mirada severa de Caitlyn. Y respondió con un tinte de amargura y de rencor.

-Porque voy a acabar con Swain.-

Tras esas palabras, el guerrero la miró sorprendido, temiéndose que lo que acaba de hacer había sido un error. Vi bajó sus pies de la mesa, se incorporó y le dio un codazo a su compañera, quien miraba también sin palabras a la noxiana.

-Me gusta.- Comentó Vi.- Yo voto que la dejemos pasar.-

-Esto no es algo que se deba votar. Es ilegal, y yo protejo la ley y con ello mi nación.-

-La ley no abarca todos los casos, incluso la ley a veces puede ser injusta.-

La sheriff miró a Vi frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Conmigo hiciste una excepción.- Le dijo la gran mujer con una sonrisa.

Caitlyn se quedó un rato pensativa. Su instinto le decía una y otra vez que no se fiara, sin embargo el hijo de los Cronwguard estaba allí con ella, algo que la despistaba de sobremanera. Pues no había visto gente más apegada a la justicia que los demacianos. Se centró en él, pudo haber sido engañado completamente y dado que ambos eran jóvenes, todos sabían de qué manera podría haberle llenado de embustes.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan convencido de que lo que dice es verdad?.- Le preguntó al demaciano.

-Hay varias cosas subjetivas que me hacen estar convencido de ello. Pero supongo que esas cosas a usted no le valdrán.- Hizo una pausa.- No obstante tiene pruebas objetivas de ello también. Y por otra parte, dada la situación civil en Noxus, esta mujer se está jugando el cuello. ¿Sólo por un farol?. No lo creo.-

La sheriff se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

-Muéstrame esas supuestas pruebas objetivas.- Le dijo a la noxiana.

Comentaron todo lo que la chica le había dicho anteriormente a Garen. Trató, de una banal manera, de ocultar su odio hacia Swain. Aun así las dos policías escucharon con atención a todas las explicaciones y al menos Caitlyn no se dejó documento sin leer. Cuando acabó con la explicación la sheriff se quedó un rato pensativa. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla memorizando todo lo que había visto y le habían enseñado. Y aunque tenía sus sospechas había que reconocer que la historia tenía una base sólida.

-La ley es la ley.- Comenzó diciendo mientras Vi bufaba al volver a escucharle la misma cantinela.- Pero puedo ofreceros un trato el cual llevará mis condiciones y no habrá ni una mínima disputa sobre las mismas.-

Los invitados cruzaron miradas. Katarina asintió.

-Bueno, la cosa es que sigo sin fiarme del todo. Y hacer una excepción…- Resopló.- Hay una base de datos que se mantiene en una de las oficinas de extranjería, está bastante aislada de todo Piltover, pues la seguridad allí es extrema ya que contiene mucha información confidencial, sobre todo datos de personas. Puedo permitir que Garen entre conmigo a la sala donde está la base de datos, nadie más. Allí buscaré sobre ese nombre falso. Kirtán Ecopías. Si no encuentro nada, os iréis sin rechistar. Si resulta que encontramos datos de ese hombre, os ayudaré a investigar, pero mañana a primera hora de la mañana tengáis algo, o no, os iréis.-

-Gracias Caitlyn.- Le dijo el guerrero.

-Es más de lo que os merecéis.- Zanjó recogiendo los documentos y tendiéndoselos a la noxiana.

La sheriff les dio unas túnicas para que se las pusieran por encima, pues no quería que los reconocieran, no quería dejar ni rastro de su infracción a la ley. Sin dificultad los adentró en la ciudad del progreso. Únicamente pidió a Vi y uno de sus mejores compañeros de investigación, Mohan, que se quedaran, al resto, los mandó seguir con sus tareas rutinarias.

La ciudad en sí era impresionante y aunque ni Garen ni Katarina querían levantar sospechas ambos se sorprendían viendo toda aquella maquinaría moverse sin cesar. Los medios de transporte, los edificios, incluso las plantaciones allí parecían salidas de otro planeta. Era una ciudad segura, no cabía la mayor duda, y era insólita y preciosa. Un buen lugar dónde poder tener hijos y llevarlos a la escuela, verlos crecer sin guerras, sin conflictos. Mirando aquella ciudad parecía que el mundo estaba perfectamente. Parecía que nunca habían existido las guerras rúnicas, ni tampoco los conflictos y guerras recientes entre Noxus y Demacia.

Llegaron a un gran edificio, el cual se alzaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Siendo únicamente de puro cristal, era fortificado por una gran barrera que ondeaba azulada cuando el Sol reflejaba sus rayos en ella. Ésta parecía cubrir el edificio entero, arropándolo como si de una fina sábana se tratara. La estructura era angulosa y afilada, y en su cúspide parecían haber varias especies de antenas que encendían sus luces a modo de parpadeo constantemente.

Vi y Katarina junto con Mohan esperaron en el primer nivel del edificio. Garen y Caitlyn bajaron al sótano de éste para llegar a una gran sala, donde había una enorme máquina con una pantallita pequeña. Todo estaba conectado por cientos y cientos de cables que llegaban a parar a los brazos de la máquina de los cuales la sala estaba repleta.

La sheriff tocó con el dedo la pantalla y esta se encendió. Una carita sonriente apareció en la pantalla y con vocecilla de niña pequeña dijo.

-“Identificación por favor”.- Mostró un carita feliz.

Garen se rio ante esa máquina tan enorme y a la vez tan adorable. La mujer resopló.

-Le tengo dicho que las máquinas de oficina no deberían de llevar estas cosas, pero ni caso me hace.-

-¿Quién?.-

-Oh, una de mis programadoras. Le gustan los peluches, las florecillas, las nubes, y todo lo que tenga que ver con cosas de niños pequeños.-

-Y las máquinas.- Apostilló el guerrero.

-Y las máquinas.- Dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

Acto seguido Caitlyn escribió su identificación y su contraseña y entró sin problemas a la base de datos. La carita sonriente volvió a aparecer y dijo.

-“Bienvenido o bienvenida a la base de datos de Piltover. Sé muchísimas cosas, por ello tu búsqueda debería de ser muy aproximada. Así me facilitas el trabajo y tardaré menos. Si tienes nombre y apellidos de la persona que quieres buscar ¡Sería fantástico!. Así que, dígame, ¿Qué quiere que Flowey busque?.”-

-¿Flowey?¿En serio le ha puesto nombre a la máquina?. Diantres, hoy mismo he de hablar con ella.-

-Al menos tiene personalidad.-

La mujer escribió el nombre falso del padre de Katarina.

-“Bien”.- Dijo la máquina con su típica carita y su vocecilla aniñada.- “Buscando información sobre Kirtán-Ecopías. Espere unos momentos por favor, Flowey está buscando concienzudamente. Espero que Flowey obtenga un ascenso algún día”.-

-¿Pero qué?.- Dijo la mujer extrañada.

Garen no pudo contener su risa y comenzó a reír.

-¿Quiere que Flowey ponga alguna melodía mientras espera a que finalice mi búsqueda? ¡Me sé muchas canciones!.-

Apreció en la pantalla un “sí” y un “no”. La mujer instantáneamente presionó el “no”.

-Hubiera sido bueno saber qué tipo de canciones se sabía.- Dijo el guerrero.

Caitlyn lo fulminó con la mirada. Se notaba molesta, pues el trabajo poco oficial no le gustaba nada y aquella programadora iba a jugarse su trabajo. Si no fuera porque era muy buena no le pasaría ni una.

-Garen- Comenzó la severa mujer recomponiendo su compostura.- ¿Estás seguro de esto que estás haciendo?.-

-Lo estoy.-

-Esa mujer es hija de un Ex General. No te extrañe que esto sea para su propio beneficio. Creo que eres un buen hombre, y Demacia es una nación amiga. Únicamente te advierto por la seguridad de tus civiles.-

-Lo primero que yo pensé fue lo mismo que tú. Pero sinceramente ahora estoy muy seguro de lo que dice. Y también hago esto por Demacia. Mi nación va en camino de una paz con Noxus, no quiero ningún mal para mi gente. Si Swain tiene un plan oculto me gustaría saberlo.-

-Me pareció completamente descabellado cuando llegaron a mis oídos que Demacia había accedido a la paz. Sé que mi juicio quizás esté sesgado por la mala opinión que tengo de ellos. Sé que hay gente buena, como en todas partes, pero mi lema es alejarse de ellos, no mezclarse con ellos.-

-Quizás si Demacia da este paso y sale bien, te dé por cambiar de opinión.-

-Puede, cuando lo vea con mis propios ojos, sólo quizás, cambie mi manera de pensar. Hasta entonces, espero que Katarina sea la primera y última excepción que hago.-

La máquina comenzó a hablar con su aguda vocecilla.

-“Kirtán Ecopías. Número de identificación 45877021AMM. Tarjeta de…comerciante. Invalidada el día…¿Qué desea saber?”.-

Y en la pantalla salieron varías opciones. “Fecha de operación y expiración”, “Operaciones dentro de Piltover”, “Comprobar datos y ficheros”. La sheriff tocó la opción número dos.

-“Un momentito por favor. Flowey trata de trabajar deprisa. Espero que el servicio sea de su agrado”.-

Garen no podía evitar contenerse la risa cuando la máquina hablaba.

-“Operación realizada el día…entrada en Piltover; Operación realizada el día… uso de transporte público de …a…; Operación realizada el día 23 de Marzo, hospedaje en la posada “La Cantina Azul”. No hay más operaciones realizadas con la tarjeta 45877021AMM. ¿Desea que Flowey busque otra cosa?.”-

En la pantalla apareció un “sí” y un “no”. La mujer presionó lo segundo. El guerrero suspiró feliz al ver que sí había algo que buscar.

-“ Flowey le desea un buen y feliz día. Y no se olvide de sonreír”.- Apareció la carita sonriente de nuevo y la pantalla se apagó.

-Parece que ha habido premio.- Dijo ella ignorando por completo la endiablada máquina.

Comentaron la estupenda noticia a la noxiana quien para agrado de Garen le brillaron los ojos de manera feliz. Estaba tan, tan cerca que no pudo, aunque su orgullo la frenaba en parte, contener su emoción y entrelazarse una mano con la otra. Si volvía a ver a su padre, sólo de pensarlo el vello se le erizaba y su cara irradiaba una felicidad tan inocente que costaba incluso reconocer que fuera Katarina.

Aunque los dos estaban agotados por el viaje hecho y por las nuevas emociones, no decaían en energía. Tanto Caitlyn como Vi y Mohan, les guiaron hasta la posada que la base de datos les había mostrado. Se notaba que Katarina estaba mucho más cómoda siendo acompañada por Vi y Garen siendo acompañado por la sheriff. En cuanto entraron a la posada la gente que estaba en el salón de bar se quedaron mirando hacia la superior con culpabilidad, al final todos parecían haber hecho algo que quizás rozase lo ilegal ¿Había ido a buscarlos a ellos?. Siguieron con la mirada a todo el grupo de agentes y extranjeros. Caitlyn se colocó en la barra el camarero la atendió dudoso.

-¿Qué desea?.-

-Ver al dueño del local.-

-Oh, un momento voy a buscarle.-

El mozo se metió en la trastienda para ir a buscar su superior el cual salió a ver a la sheriff de manera desconcertada. Le tendió la mano a la mujer con educación, quien de buen grado se la estrechó.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?.-

-Estamos en proceso de investigación. Y hemos seguido la pista a nuestro investigado el cual se ha hospedado aquí el día veintitrés de marzo. A nombre de Kirtán Ecopías. ¿Tiene registros de ese mes?.-

-Sí, sí, claro, tengo registros de todos los meses de cada año, a buen recaudo. Nunca se sabe qué podría pasar. Pero agente, creo que la información que yo guardo es confidencial.-

-En efecto, lo es, pero ahora estamos hablando de una investigación policial.- Le enseñó su placa de policía. Garen y Katarina la miraron sorprendidos al ver que acogía en su seno tal búsqueda como investigación policial.- Si no quiere enseñarme los documentos ahora, procederé a una orden judicial y una posterior demanda por obstrucción a la justicia. Como usted desee.-

-Como quiera, si usted dice que es legal, no tengo por qué esconder nada. Pasen, pasen, los archivos están por aquí.-

Sacó una pequeña llave y abrió uno de los archivadores de la trastienda. Se puso unas gafas para ver de cerca y sacó un fichero.

-Veamos- Dijo el dueño mientras abría la carpeta.- Éste de aquí, sí, habitación 213, se hospedó aquí únicamente un día y pagó por adelantado.-

-¿No sabe nada más de él?, ¿A dónde ha ido o si ha comprado algo en concreto?, no sé cualquier dato es importante.-

-Me temo que no. Desalojó la habitación puntual. No hay ningún dato más en el fichero.-

-Y cuando limpiaron la habitación.- Esta vez fue Katarina con un tono algo desesperado quien habló.- ¿No había nada que se hubiera olvidado?.-

-No recuerdo ahora mismo. Pero déjeme mirar en la sala de objetos perdidos. Quizás sí que haya algo.-

El señor se fue hasta otra puerta cercana, sacó otra llave esta vez más grande y abrió la sala para rebuscar entre los objetos.

Salió con una fotografía algo resquebrajada y sucia. Se la tendió a la muchacha.

-Es lo único que tengo para esa habitación en esa fecha.-

Katarina la miró aguantando el porte, pues a medida que la analizaba con la mirada, más ganas tenía de llorar. En ella salía su madre, abrazando de manera afectuosa a unas sonrientes y pequeñas Katarina y Cassiopeia. No recordaba casi a su hermana con aquellos cabellos rubios que la caracterizaban, aquel pelo con el que ella había jugado millones de veces. Aquel cabello que trenzaba para su hermana. Pasó un dedo de manera delicada por encima de la foto.

Caitlyn tocó la mano de la mujer, y con ímpetu y fuerza, y sobre todo con prácticamente una soberbia policial le dijo.

-Lo voy a encontrar, aunque tenga que mirar debajo de cada piedra de este lugar. Nunca, se me ha escapado nada. Esto no va a ser diferente.-

No sabía muy bien por qué pero el desafío que le estaba suponiendo esta investigación le incitaba a mirar más allá, y estaba deseosa de saber qué había pasado en Piltover con ese hombre. Su ciudad era suya, y ninguna operación iba o venía sin que ella lo supiera. No iba a fracasar por primera vez con un noxiano.

Katarina la miró con sorpresa y asintió algo confusa. Garen sonrió y agradeció en sus adentros por haberse encontrado con aquella maravillosa sheriff. Vi soltó una carcajada y meneó sus guantes un poco. Esa era la Caitlyn que le gustaba. La mujer que con su empeño conseguía todo.

* * *

 

 

 

Swain esperaba a su invitado pacientemente sentado a la mesa de su gran salón. Sus sirvientes le habían servido un buen té, unas cuantas pastas y varios pastelitos. Viktor llegó puntual. Ni tarde, ni pronto justamente a la hora, como siempre hacía. Sus trabajadores lo saludaron con cortesía, le cogieron el abrigo y le indicaron dónde lo esperaba el General.

-Buenas tardes.- Le dijo éste en cuanto traspasó el umbral de la puerta de su salón.

-Buenas tardes.- Contestó el invitado de manera seca.

Se sentó a la mesa, presionó un botón en un lado de su mecánica máscara la cual hizo que secciones de ella comenzaran a replegarse hasta ver parte de sus facciones. La cara de Viktor tenía algunas cicatrices dónde él mismo se había hecho cirugía, pero seguía siendo una cara humana al fin y al cabo. El viejo cuervo se preguntó, cuántas partes de su cuerpo, a parte de una sección de su cara, conservaría aquel espécimen con piel. Le sirvió el té de manera cortés mientras le sonría de manera fraternal.

-Es tu favorito.-

-De Shurima.-

-Así es.-

-Es un buen recuerdo de esa zona.- Aspiró el olor de la infusión.- Aún puedo verme allí cuando bebo este té. Gracias.-

-Creo que ya sabes por qué te he hecho venir.-

-He traído los documentos, si quieres verlos tú mismo.-

-No, no me enseñes tus dibujos, esquemas y operaciones. No entendería nada de nada. Política, magia la que tú quieras. Ciencia, no gracias.-

Viktor esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Sus ojos desprovistos de pupilas y únicamente iluminados por un resplandor amarillento se posaron en su carpeta, se quedó abstraído en sus pensamientos durante un rato. Swain había tenido pocas ocasiones de verlo con aquella mecánica máscara replegada. Y aunque la cara de su invitado no era normal por las cicatrices, a parte de éstas, Viktor tenía un aire melancólico y triste. Ese hombre había sido, es, un genio, pero su inocencia respecto a sus experimentos lo hicieron caer en una profunda depresión, todos lo sabían. Sin embargo el hombre de hoy en día, causaba respeto, miedo incluso, a la gente que tenía alrededor, pero cuando se quitaba la máscara a Swain le causaba rechazo. No rechazo por sus heridas o por su expresión triste. Rechazo porque es un hombre que podía haberlo tenido todo y se había quedado sin nada. Ha sido y es un hombre como no se debe ser. Uno al que el mundo había humillado y maltratado y que en lugar de alzarse fuerte de nuevo, lo único que hizo fue modificarse a sí mismo, obsesionado con la perfección y un mundo mejor que él mismo deseaba cambiar. Pues en este mundo un hombre como aquel jamás encajaría. Viktor era diferente y pecaba de seguir siendo diferente. Daba igual cuantas veces intentara hacer algo, la sociedad lo volvería a machacar una y otra vez. Pero antes de que nadie se aprovechara de él, Swain sería el primero en hacerlo. Pues no había que subestimar los conocimientos de aquel hombre.  

-De los ciento veinte hombres que me has dado, he perdido diecinueve con mis experimentos. Pero tengo ciento uno a punto para ser puestos a prueba por primera vez. En general, me ha costado mucho más de lo que creía hacer que no gastaran toda la energía que requerían, pues me disteis muy pocos cristales. No puedo hacer nada únicamente con esquirlas, he tenido que juntarlas y eso es lo que ha supuesto la pérdida de esos soldados.-

-Tengo cien efectivos.- Dijo Swain

-Ciento uno.- Puntualizó su invitado.- De momento. Cuando haga la primera prueba quizás haya problemas, podríamos tener más bajas.-

-Viktor, sé sincero, ¿crees que saldrá bien?.-

-Todo está dispuesto para que salga bien. He probado con uno primero, y se mueve perfectamente, los mecanismos integrados le hace ser más rápido y es más fuerte que cualquier hombre. Tiene una memoria receptiva a la cual se le puede instalar un dispositivo que almacene cualquier estilo de lucha, el cual podrá dominar a la perfección. Instalé además propulsores en sus pies. El metal hace que únicamente puedan ser derribados con un misil.-

-Es increíble. Y ¿No tienen sentimientos, ya no recuerdan nada de lo que fueron en sus vidas?.-

-Como te dije en su día, no. Ya no son hombres Jericho, son únicamente máquinas de asedio.-

Swain sonrió con malicia. Se masajeó las manos y su alegría fue detenida por el zaunita.

-Pero, acordamos que yo hacía esto con el ejército de los Lando y en cuanto tuviéramos acceso al templo me darías los cristales que hubiera allí y en Jonia.-

-Pues claro, claro, no los necesito para nada. Y siempre cumplo lo que prometo.- Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa malévola.- Tú, mi querido amigo Viktor, has sido mi mejor inversión en esta contienda.-


	26. Engaños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He sido demasiado rápida escribiendo este capítulo. Quizás el que sea algo más corto también ayude jajaja. Cuanto menos tiempo tengo más me da por escribir. Sois los mejores, gracias por comentar y por seguirme. Es genial saber que os lo estáis pasando bien con mi historia.
> 
> Esta parte contiene sorpresas. Si es que a LeBlanc no se le puede dejar sola... Qué mujer más genial. La adoro como villana, creo que tiene mucha carisma.
> 
> No me enrollo más que siempre os dejo unas notas larguísimas, debéis de pensar que soy una pesada (Y lo soy un poco, lo siento :( ).  
> Espero que tengáis un día fantástico y como ya sabéis, os quiere un montonazo. Vuestra Yhoshi.

 Se revolvió en su cama tratando de despertarse, su cabeza dolía como si le fuera a estallar de un momento a otro, su estómago estaba revuelto, sentía frío a pesar de que estaba totalmente tapado con mantas y su boca estaba tan seca como el mismísimo desierto de Shurima. Se levantó muy lento y se sentó al borde de la cama, entrelazó sus manos y durante unos instantes comenzó pensar. Lo cual era lo peor que podía haber hecho, pues ya no sólo se sentía mal por sus dolencias físicas, al volver a rememorar lo que había pasado el día anterior su pecho comenzó a torturarle con punzadas internas. Se llevó la mano a la zona de su corazón y puso una expresión de dolor. Había devastado cientos de miles de personas, personas que ahora dónde quiera que estuvieran se estarían riendo de él, al final, obtuvieron su venganza. Sonrió de medio lado por tales pensamientos. Deberían agradecerle a Luxanna por joderle de esa manera, quizás al final los demonios que la llevaron hasta sus brazos fueron todas aquellas vidas que había arrebatado. Estaba bien. De una manera u otra se lo merecía. Y de una manera u otra ya había acabado. No era necesario que su cabeza la recordarse con cada cosa que se le pasaba por delante durante el resto de su existencia. No, no era necesario.

Se levantó decido a empezar su nuevo día. Joder, estaba totalmente destemplado, la borrachera de ayer le estaba pasando una factura demasiado cara. Necesitaba una ducha para recuperar su temperatura corporal. Hoy iría a entrenar sus hombres, iría a entrenarse a sí mismo también. Hoy, si hacía buen tiempo, quizás le apeteciese incluso jugar un poco al baloncesto. El recuerdo de ella con aquella expresión de felicidad mientras encestaba cuando él la aupaba inundó su mente. Se detuvo en seco en frente de la puerta de su baño. Posó su frente en la puerta mientras se agarraba del marco de la misma. Estaba siendo horrible, su puta vida a la mierda por una cría. Por una demaciana. Se merecía todo el repudio del mundo. Frenó sus pensamientos, nunca había sido una persona débil, menos por una mujer. Ya era pasado. No iba a ceder, ni ahora ni nunca. Levantó su apenada y azorada cabeza y sus ojos negros brillaron con furia. ¿Se lo merecía?, que les jodan a todos, ¿dolía?, le importaba una mierda, ¿había perdido?, mucho más había ganado con el problema que suponía aquella mujer en su vida.

Se acabó.

Terminó de darse la ducha se secó y se vistió. Bajó a desayunar y mientras se preparaba sus habituales tostadas con café, recordó el día que ella las había hecho para él. Quizás iba siendo hora de cambiar su típico desayuno. No. Él siempre había hecho lo mismo, no iba a cambiar ahora. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer en silencio. Aunque se sentía algo más vacío por dentro, la verdad era que volver a su vida normal también lo aliviaba. Nada había sido normal con la llegada de esa mujer, y ahora todo volvía a la rutina de siempre. Era algo bueno, su vida a su edad ya debería de estar más que asentada, ¿cómo se podía haber dejado llevar por ella y casi destrozarla por completo?. Había sido un completo gilipollas.

Sintió una puerta abrirse. Dejó el último mordisco de una tostada sobre el plato y se puso en guardia. Aún estaba el asunto de Mera, ¿quizás él no estaba tan a salvo como pensaba?. Se levantó de su silla tan sigiloso como pudo, pues era un hombre alto y fuerte y el sigilo no era lo suyo. Enfrentarse cara a cara en distancias cortas era lo que mejor se le daba. Se pasó un brazo por la boca para secarla y frunciendo el ceño subió las escaleras. Se encontró la puerta de una de las habitaciones abiertas. Entró en ella dispuesto a golpear lo que fuera que viese. Un sonido a su espalda lo hizo girarse de inmediato y coger al hombre que tenía detrás por el cuello con fuerza.

-Joder, ¿Pero qué te pasa, sigues borracho o qué?.- Le espetó Draven encolerizado por el agarre de su hermano.

-¿Pero qué?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esa manera?.-

Lo soltó inmediatamente, y se alejó un poco de él mientras se frotaba la sien, pues la cabeza le dolía demasiado.

-Ayer te dije que me iba a quedar aquí y te pareció bien. Pero eres un anfitrión de mierda.-

-¿Dormiste en esa habitación?.- Le dijo señalando al cuarto donde se había hospedado Lux anteriormente.

-Sí.-

Darius se quedó un rato ensimismado mirándola, frunció el ceño y Draven captó totalmente el ambiente.

-Ya decía yo que las sábanas olían demasiado bien.- Dijo de manera jocosa.

El mayor se dio la vuelta para bajar a la cocina y seguir con su desayuno ignorándolo por completo. Su hermano lo siguió. Se hizo algo también para empezar el día y se sentó a la mesa.

-Bueno ¿qué?.- Le dijo alzando una ceja mientras sonría de manera burlona.

-¿Qué?.- Le dijo el mayor de manera seca.

-¿Has pensado en cómo cerrarle la boca a la tía esa?.-

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Le dijo con resquemor para ver si así cerraba la bocaza de una vez.

-Vaya, vaya. El hacerse el tonto con tu hermano.-

Darius lo miró muy cabreado. No recordaba muy bien qué le había contado y qué no a aquel hombre. Recordaba que algo le había dicho, pero sus lagunas y el intentar recordarlas le hacía que la cabeza le doliera más y más.

-Draven, no te metas.- Le dijo con un tono seco e iracundo.

-Ayer me lo has contado todo.- Dijo el menor aprovechándose del estado del guerrero.

Éste lo miró con sorpresa y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras resoplaba abatido. No recordaba nada y el alcohol le había hecho ser un bocazas. Absolutamente genial.

-Bueno todo no.- Continuó el ejecutor.- Pero para eso estoy aquí ahora.- Sonrió de manera sardónica.

-En serio, cállate.-

-¿Te la has tirado?.- Comenzó a interrogarle su avispado hermano.

-¿Qué?.- Respondió el mayor con sombro.

-Vamos, que sí.-

-No-

-¿No?.-

-Que no, joder.-

-Perfecto, es algo que ya no puede decir contra ti.-

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?.-

-Trato de salvarte el culo.- Respondió el hermano posando su gélida e intrépida mirada sobre él. Su expresión burlona y jocosa se tornó muy seria.- Esto es lo que podemos hacer. Ahora está en misión por Demacia, pero podemos esperar a que salga de Noxus, mientras está de camino a su nación contratamos a un asesino. Uno bueno, me sé de muchos. Y que la maten.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Darius no creyéndose lo que oía.

-Nah, sí, tienes razón. Mejor dejar que llegue a Demacia, así será menos obvio que fue alguien de Noxus. Que se reúna con su Rey y esas mierdas y en cuanto todo se asiente. ¡Zas!, el asesino la mata.- Hizo un gesto con sus dedos de que todo estaba correcto y añadió.- Limpio y rápido.-

Darius siguió mirándolo con sorpresa. Suspiró. No le odiaba por tales cosas. La rabia que había sentido al escucharle hablar se disipó en cuanto, no sabiendo muy bien por qué, empatizó con él. Quizás ese fue uno de los muchos efectos que ella había dejado en él. Sonrió de medio lado. Llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de Draven y le revolvió el pelo. Como cuando eran niños. La cara del menor se tornó con la misma expresión que hacía años atrás, cuando él solía hacerle eso. Primero era sorpresa y luego se avergonzaba un poco para pasar a apartarle la mano.

-Todo va a estar bien.-

Los ojos de hielo del menor se entrecerraron, su boca se empequeñeció y comenzó a fruncir el ceño. El mayor continuó.

-Aunque después de todo me joda reconocerlo. Esa chica… es buena. No dirá nada a nadie porque no pretende hacer daño.-

-Por muy buena que sea es de Demacia. Lo usará en tu contra si lo ve necesario.-

-No dudo que usará en mi contra sus poderes, o sus dotes de lucha. Pero no eso. No la conoces Draven.-

-¿Tú sí?.-

-Bueno…un poco.-

-En serio, me estás sacando de quicio. Estás siendo estúpido, estás destruyéndolo todo. Estás destruyéndote a ti.-

-Mírame bien. ¿Qué parte de mí ves rota?.- Draven se sorprendió ante el ímpetu de su hermano.- No voy a flaquear ni ahora ni nunca. Lo que fue, fue. Estoy bien, de verdad, y todo va a ir bien.-

-Ayer estabas…-

-Soy humano también. Sí, ayer me tomó por sorpresa. Ayer me sumí en mí mismo. No va a volver a pasar.- Interrumpió el guerrero.

-¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a Swain?.-

-Noxus es mi prioridad, siempre lo fue. Seguiré con ello hasta el final. Si Swain no da la talla tendré que ponerle remedio.-

Draven esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver a su hermano recompuesto de nuevo. Jugueteó con su taza un rato y concluyó.

-Dime una cosa. Si ayer no hubiera pasado nada de eso con la demaciana. ¿Qué habrías hecho?, ¿seguirías con ella?.-

Sí, una voz clara sonó en su mente. Seguiría con ella hasta el fin del mundo si hubiera hecho falta. Pero su orgullo tapó la voz de su alma, su porte de guerrero aclamaba que no fuera tan débil como para rebajarse de ese modo. Clavó lo ojos en los de su hermano y con algo de resentimiento dijo.

-Antes o después pasaría a formar parte de mi pasado. No dejaría por nada del mundo que una mujer, y menos de Demacia, obstruyera mis planes con Noxus.-

* * *

 

 

Se acomodó en su sofá donde siempre llevaba a cabo sus operaciones. Pero no estaba cómoda, no para llevar de manera adecuada tal hechizo. Iba a requerir que su yo de esa sala, que su cuerpo, se quedara como un cascarón vacío. De forma casi compulsiva se aseguró de que todas las barreras de su guarida estaban activas, se aseguró de que Mera estaba donde debía estar y quietecita, por último se aseguró de que el resto de hechizos de protección estaban correctos y una vez terminado el ritual volvió a su sala de estar. La miró pensativa, al final acomodó unos cuantos cojines en el suelo y se puso de rodillas sobre ellos. Se acicaló de manera puntillista y suspiró. Debía de salir bien, debía de tenerlo todo bajo control.

Y no iba a fallar.

Cerró los ojos y vio como hilos e hilos de conexiones infinitas se juntaban unos con otros. Entró, como ya había hecho anteriormente, en la mente de Lux sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero esta vez no quería únicamente buscar información, esta vez necesitaba apagar a la chica y entrar ella. Necesitaba focalizar su magia y actuar en el momento justo. Y en cuanto lo vio claro, atacó. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, sus pupilas comenzaron a disiparse poco a poco hasta que sus ojos dorados se tornaron blancos. Desapareció sin dejar rastro de su cuerpo base, para llegar hasta la demaciana.

Lux estaba secando los platos y cubiertos que había usado para comer. Tarareaba de manera divertida una cancioncilla típica de Demacia. Talon, que anteriormente había fregado la cubertería se relajaba ahora con su lectura, y de vez en cuando sonreía al oírla tararear.

La muchacha apretó el plato que tenía en la mano. Se asfixiaba, ¿por qué?, comenzó a no oír nada, a no ver nada. Atontada miró hacia el suelo, que se tornaba oscuro por momentos.

-D-Darius…- Logró decir de manera muy desesperada y en susurro tan volátil que ni siquiera su compañero logró oír.

Soltó el plato que estalló en pedacitos contra el suelo, se apoyó en la encimera.

Talon al escuchar el estruendo se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Va todo bien?.- Preguntó receloso.

-Sí, todo va genial.- Respondió una LeBlanc encubierta.- Bah, se me ha resbalado.- Trató de disuadir.

El hombre frunció el ceño, pero en cuanto vio que todo iba con normalidad, volvió a sentarse al sofá para seguir leyendo.

La embaucadora miró su nuevo cuerpo. Movió una y otra vez sus muñecas mientras se miraba el reverso y las palmas de las manos. Podía moverse con gracia, con soltura. Sonrió, todo había salido a pedir de boca. Cogió una cuchara y la usó a modo de espejo mirándose en el maleado metal. Se la acercó más para estar más segura. Era Luxanna, era completamente ella. ¿Cómo podía ser una mujer tan astuta y perfecta?. Era evidente, los años de duro trabajo perfeccionando su magia no habían sido en balde. Se tocó, su ahora, pelo rubio, y con sus dedos lo peinó mientras mostraba una sonrisa pícara. Se miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos vaqueros, que aunque eran ajustados, para ella era demasiado juveniles y sobre todo extremadamente ordinarios. Su parte superior era cubierta por una camisa blanca que llevaba abrochada prácticamente hasta el cuello. Resopló frustrada. Qué gustos tan zafios y chabacanos. Así no ligaría nunca, ¿cómo se podía ser tan joven, tener un cuerpo tan nuevo y fresco y no aprovecharlo en absoluto?. La demaciana se arrepentiría cuando llegase a una edad y no pudiera hacer lo que no hizo de joven. Soltó una carcajada interna. Bueno, algo podría hacer con tal aspecto. Se revolvió un poco el pelo dándole algo más de volumen, se miró de nuevo en la cuchara. Así estaría bien. Pasó a desabrocharse un par de botones de su camisa, hasta su escote, y dobló un poco sus cuellos. Algo era algo.

Estiró su espalda y movió sus hombros con delicadeza. Tenía que reconocer que la muchacha, de la cual ahora era dueña de su cuerpo, era bonita, pero su belleza no era exótica o exuberante, era una chica que parecía vulnerable e inocente y supuso que, eso era lo que su compañero había visto en ella. <<Bah, hombres>>, volvió a pensar, <<son tan fáciles de controlar>>. En el rostro de Lux se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. Pasó a recomponerse, debía actuar como ella, no podía dejar ver que otra persona manejaba su cuerpo.

Pero tenía poco tiempo. Su aguante con el hechizo no duraría para siempre. Rapidez, inocencia, vulnerabilidad, algo de picardía también bastarían.

Se dirigió al sofá donde estaba sentado Talon y se sentó próxima a él. Lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo de manera meticulosa. Aunque lo odiaba por interferir en sus planes quizás fuera divertido jugar un poco con él. Bien, su embaucación iba a comenzar.

-¿Podemos jugar a algo?.- Comenzó ella con tono inocente.

Él levantó la vista de su lectura.

-No hay mucho en la casa para jugar.-

<<¿Tú crees?>>, pensó de manera maliciosa la versada mujer.

-Me sé un juego.- Siguió mientras se juntaba las palmas de las manos tratando de parecer Lux.- Es fácil. Se llama, verdad o atrevimiento. ¿Lo conoces?.-

-No- Dijo el muchacho prestándole atención.

-Oh, pues las normas son muy simples.- Sonrió tratando de imitar a la demaciana.- El juego va por turnos, a quien le toque el turno ha de preguntar algo al otro, y si no quiere responder, entonces, le mandará hacer un reto, puede ser cualquier cosa, lo que se te ocurra.-

Talon frunció el ceño ante la explicación, sin estar muy seguro de ello. Ella lo pudo notar, así que trató de paliarlo un poco.

-Podemos poner más reglas si así lo deseas.- Se quedó un poco pensativa, quería darse beneficios y no quitárselos.- Por ejemplo, podemos rechazar preguntas sobre nuestras naciones, porque bueno, son confidenciales, y también preguntas sobre nuestro pasado. ¿Qué te parece?.-

-No me convence.- Dijo éste con su típico tono indiferente.

-Venga va…por fi.- Trató de rogar ella.

Él suspiró mientras la miraba tratando de analizarla. Hasta ahora todo iba bien, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había cambios en Lux.

-Podemos probar un par de veces y si no te gusta, dejamos de jugar.- Sonrió mientras pensaba, <<pero seguro que te va a gustar>>.

-Probaré.-

-Bien, bien. ¿Empiezo yo?.-

\- Venga- Dijo él impasible.

La chica comenzó a pensar en una pregunta. No podía ser una pregunta demasiado picante o ardiente pues el chico se retiraría de manera inmediata. Era listo, no lo conocía pero lo sabía, sólo había que apreciar cuán receloso era con su imagen. Algo ligero para empezar a tentarle estaría bien.

-Ya sé.- Dijo animada.- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?.-

El hombre no pudo evitar posar la mirada en ella cuando escuchó la pregunta. Se detuvo en los dos botones desabrochados de su camisa e inmediatamente como una persona que teme volverse loca volvió a mirar al frente. LeBlanc lo notó. Se había apuntado un tanto. La pregunta era perfecta.

-¿He de responder a la pregunta?.-

-Bueno, si no quieres, puedo proponerte un reto.-

-Supongo que eso será peor.-

-¿No hay nada que te guste de mí?.- Preguntó con picardía inocente mientras lo miraba tentándolo.

Él no quería ni mirarla, pues en momentos tensos como ese su control con ella parecía esfumarse más pronto que tarde. Toda su vida había sido dueño de sí mismo y parecía que aquella muchacha le arrebata toda la cordura y control que él mismo depositaba sin esfuerzo alguno. ¿Acaso lo estaba tentando de alguna manera?. Como sea era una pregunta simple, con responderla bastaría.

-Tu personalidad, creo que es lo que más me gusta.-

-Pero, me refería a algo físico.- Dijo la mujer algo decepcionada.

Talon entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ya te he respondido a la pregunta. Me toca a mí seguir.-

Ella resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Había sido despistada y él lo había aprovechado bien. El noxiano la miró divertido.

-¿Quién es Mera?.- Trató de sonsacar información.

LeBlanc miró con sorpresa. Lo sabía. ¿Cómo narices se habría enterado ese muchacho de tal cosa?. Se relajó, bueno, habría que salir de ello como pudiera.

-Es una amiga mía.-

-Estás vinculada a ella.- Afirmó él.

La chica se mordió el labio, asintió tratando de ser reservada. Y tratando de cambiar de tema siguió.

-Vale, ahora yo.- Comenzó a pensar de manera divertida.- ¿Has soñado alguna vez conmigo?.-

Él la miró con sorpresa. Ella sonrió triunfal, a pesar de que ese muchacho era inteligente era muy joven como para perder contra él.

-No voy a responder a eso.- Afirmó.

-Bueno pues será reto entonces.- Sonrió mientras se entrelazaba las manos.- Tócame.-

-¿Qué?.- Dijo él tragando saliva.

-Vamos, que no es tan difícil.-

Ella cogió una de sus manos enguantadas y la llevó hasta su cuello descubierto. Él trataba de controlarse como podía, tensó su mano no sabiendo muy bien cómo había llegado a esa situación. Había accedido jugar por tratar de saber más sobre el asunto que tenía con Darius. Pero todo se había tornado…extraño y ella parecía querer tentarle una y otra vez. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella y tratar de saber qué sucedía, quizás fuera un error. La mujer lo miraba con deseo o al menos eso le parecía, pero no podía ser. Él sabía de sobra que esa chica hasta hacía unos minutos estaba muy afectada por haber perdido al guerrero de su lado. ¿Cómo podía ser?. Una esperanza peligrosa nació en su interior. ¿Se había fijado en él?. Para nada, era imposible.

Lux bajó su mano hasta su clavícula mientras lo miraba. Trató de seguir bajando pero él hizo fuerza para detenerla.

-Ya está bien, chica.-

-Pero no has cumplido mi reto.-

-Acabo de hacerlo.-

-Llevas guantes. No me has tocado en absoluto.-

Trató de quitarle el guante de su mano. Él la detuvo.

-Oye, ¿Qué te ocurre?.- Comenzó él pensando que quizás todo se debiera a que ella lo estaba pasando mal.

-Sólo es un juego.- Le sonrió feliz.

-Lo estás llevando muy al extremo ¿no crees?.-

-¿No te gustaría hacerlo?.-

Él se quedó sin palabras. Pausó un tiempo para volver a recuperar su control. Ella aprovechó para quitar su guante y posar la mano del chico sobre su piel. Con el poco control que le quedaba trató de recomponerse y quitarla pero ella con una pícara sonrisa no le dejó. ¿Por qué de entre todas las mujeres, ella? ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por qué tenía tantísimas ganas de dejarse llevar por sus tretas? ¿Por qué sus esperanzas crecían como una llama que lo devora todo a su paso?. Se había dicho que quería alejarla de todo noxiano y eso es lo que él era. Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de proceder a desearla como nunca antes había deseado algo.

Sin que ella hiciera fuerza sobre él para mantener su mano, la soltó y se quedó quieta mientras lo miraba con sus infinitos ojos azules. Él recorrió el cuello de ella con su mano, sintiendo su cálida y suave piel bajo ésta. Aquel cuello era tan fino y esbelto, tan grácil y precioso como lo era toda ella. Subió por su barbilla y acarició su mejilla. Posó sus intensos ojos dorados en los de ella. Ésta se acercó más a él, colocó su mano sobre la de él y aproximó su nívea y pecosa cara a la suya.

El muchacho sacó fuerzas para una última cosa con cordura.

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó.- No soy yo a quien quieres.-

Ella supuso que se refería a Darius, supuso que él sabía de su existencia en la vida amorosa de Lux, y supuso que lo único que tenía que hacer era darle una última esperanza.

-Eso…no es verdad.- Dijo tratando de ser inocente y a la vez sensual. Envolviéndolo con una mirada fogosa.

Talon comenzó a respirar agitadamente al escucharla decir tales palabras con ese tono. ¿Era eso la realidad?, su mente era un caos, jamás en toda su vida se había sentido como ahora. Y comenzaba a estar demasiado excitado como para pensar. Era increíble lo que esa mujer despertaba en él, ni en sus mejores deseos había soñado con tomarla y allí estaba. Ella frente a él. ¿Se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había hecho por ella y por eso…?.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella llevó sus dos manos hacia su cara. Las puso a la altura de sus mejillas sobre su máscara. LeBlanc estaba ansiosa, ya casi lo había conseguido, sólo… un poco… más cerca…

Cuando trato de quitársela éste la paró cogiéndole de las manos y separándolas de él. La mujer creyó que había fallado en cuanto vio la expresión ceñuda del muchacho. Éste podía perder el control sobre sí mismo, nunca sobre la situación, su obsesión por controlarlo todo salió flote. Ella no vio otra salida. No iba a fallar ahora.

Aun con las manos impedidas por él se acercó a su rostro y depositó un suave y tierno beso a la altura de su boca, sobre su máscara. Se separó para mirarle a los ojos. Él estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo moverse. Estaban solos en aquella casa y ella le había besado. El Sol y el cielo se mezclaron con una mirada de tal intensidad que incluso LeBlanc pudo sentir deseo por él. Sin pensárselo dos veces volvió a acercarse y volvió a besarle. Y con cada beso éste parecía perder más y más. Y ella se separó para volver a besarle. Y él esperaba cada beso con lujuria con pasión y esperaba más y más. Su agarre cedió y ella liberó una mano para bajarle la máscara a la altura de la barbilla. Su cara ya no estaba completamente cubierta por aquella máscara, su nariz y su boca se mostraron ante la embaucadora. Qué hombre tan joven y tan idiota por caer en sus tretas. Pero no le bastó con ver sólo eso, quería ver su cara completamente descubierta, quería arrancarle su capucha y verle entero. Y no perdía nada por intentar ir más allá. Esta vez se acercó al fino rostro de él, el cual era anguloso pero tenía también un toque aniñado, quizás fuera por la joven edad. Era atractivo y eso fue bueno para la mujer que aprovecharía además para divertirse con él. La chica llevó sus labios hasta los de él y cuando estuvieron tan cerca como para oírse respirar lo miró mientras lo besaba. Se unieron con sus miradas. Él instintivamente la rodeó con su brazo para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Sus emociones, sus sentimientos se desbordaban por igual, y le gustaba. Nunca le había gustado tanto ser tocado por una mujer, ni por nadie. Pero Lux era…era…

Era suya en ese momento. En ese momento él la tenía para sí. Y no la iba a soltar por nada del mundo. Su ansia en querer poseerla comenzó a brotar y dejando de lado todo lo que había sido hasta ahora, sólo hizo caso a su instinto más salvaje.

Sin delicadeza mordió sus labios, se deslizó por su cuello el cual besó con fiereza. Ella rio para sus adentros mientras se dejaba. Ese muchacho estaba siendo toda una caja de sorpresas, tanto tiempo sumido en el autocontrol que cuando lo perdía se mostraba su verdadero yo, su forma más salvaje y ruda. No era nada delicado con ella, no quería serlo. Su mente sólo le pedía dominarla. Comenzó a morder su cuello con brusquedad. La mujer gimió un poco y aunque dolía, el dolor era placentero. Bajó hasta su pecoso hombro y comenzó a dibujarle varias marcas con sus dientes. Al verse impedido por la blusa que la chica llevaba comenzó con ímpetu a quitársela tratando de desabrochársela botón por botón, pero no tenía paciencia para tales cosas. Rompió la camisa de la chica sin delicadeza.  Recorrió su busto con los ojos. La demaciana abrió la cremallera de la sudadera que él portaba, trató de llevar de nuevo las manos para quitarle la máscara por completo y también su capucha, pero él volvió a detenerla. Porque aunque su autocontrol había desaparecido, el único que llevaba las riendas en esa situación sería él. Y el único que podía dominar, sería él. Rodeó ambas manos de la muchacha con una sola mano y haciendo fuerza con la otra la hizo tumbarse en el sofá. Se bajó su máscara hasta su cuello, pues su protector de identidad, ahora le estaba molestando demasiado.

Mordió el vientre de la chica y recorrió con su lengua demasiados centímetros de su piel. Estaba tan fuera de sí mismo que ya ni le importaba ni le perturbaban sus preguntas. En su cabeza sólo había un pensamiento. Esa mujer era suya. Levantó el blanco sujetador de la chica para ver sus pechos. Aquellos pechos eran perfectos, níveos y con su pezón rosado, listos para él, para tomarlos. Perfectos en forma y tamaño para rodearlos con sus manos. No se esperaba que fueran así, pues la chica a menudo usaba vestimentas que al no ser ajustadas, parecía tener pechos más pequeños. Pero eran perfectos. Los masajeó con deseo mientras la escuchaba gemir, lo que le hacía estar más y más excitado. Llevó su boca a uno de sus pechos y lo mordió con brusquedad. Y una vez más a LeBlanc le dolió, pero no le disgustó, era un dolor placentero, un dolor que la llevaba a ratos a perder el control también a ella. Pero no estaba allí para acostarse con ese chico. Aunque hubiera sido muy interesante. Cuando volvió a recuperar la autonomía de sus manos, aprovechando que el chico mordía uno de sus pechos, llevó sus manos hasta la capucha del chico y se la bajó.

El pelo largo y oscuro del muchacho se mostró sin pudor alguno. Él volvió a agarrarle las manos a ella y esta vez llevó los brazos de la muchacha sobre la cabeza de ella para presionarle las manos contra el sofá. La miró desde su posición de superioridad. Estando directamente encima de ella. Él recorrió con lujuria todo su cuerpo. Ella analizó su cara por completo. Sin máscara, sin capucha, sin obstáculos. Para sorpresa del muchacho ella le mostró una sonrisa que nunca había visto en Lux. Sombría, maliciosa. Y con un tono de soberbia absoluta le dijo.

-Por fin nos conocemos. Talon.-

Él soltó sus muñecas y se incorporó de manera rauda. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar, Lux se desmayó y durante unos instantes el cuerpo de la muchacha pareció desprovisto de toda vida.

Su cabeza era un caos, su excitación parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Esa sonrisa, esa frase, ¿Con quién había hablado?. Fue encajando poco a poco las cosas. Desde que aquel plato rompió contra el suelo nada había sido normal. La chica lo había tentado una y otra vez. Sí. Pero era Lux, era ella.

La muchacha, aún tumbada, movió lentamente su cabeza. Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se los frotó para quitarse su azoramiento. Con el ceño fruncido se fue incorporando mientras deducía dónde estaba. Confusa miró a su compañero. Nunca había visto al noxiano sin máscara así que en un primer momento se asustó. Pero al percibir el dorado de sus ojos, en ese instante sorprendidos, intuyó que era él.

-¿E-Eres…Talon?.-

-Sí.- Dijo él recomponiendo su compostura.

-¿Qué…yo…estaba en la cocina…por qué?.- No conseguía terminar las frases.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la frente. Había sido un completo imbécil. Había sido descuidado. Se había dejado llevar, y se había dicho a sí mismo una y otra vez que no podía pensar en ella de manera romántica, y aun así, cayó. Cayó en lo que fuera que había pasado, pero estaba claro que la mujer con la que había estado, era Lux y no lo era a la vez.

-Es confuso para mí también.- Respondió éste.

Ella notó su hombro y su cuello caliente. Se llevó una mano hacía esa zona y cuando presionó con suavidad un dolor, parecido a cuando tenía un cardenal, pareció asolarle. Con expresión quejosa, trató de mirarse para ver qué tenía. Vio su torso aún desnudo y alzó súbitamente la mirada sorprendida mientras su cara se tornaba roja como un tomate. Se cubrió con sus brazos, no importándole lo más mínimo el ligero dolor que sentía en su cuello.

-¿T-T-Tú ha-has…?, Oh, Dioses.-

Intentó cubrirse con su camisa pero estaba rota. ¿Qué había pasado?.

-Talon…- Rogó ante su confusión mientras se cubría de manera desesperada con sus piernas y brazos.

Estaba tan avergonzada que comenzó a sentirse al borde del llanto.

Él se quitó su sudadera y se la puso por los hombros. Se cubrió con ella.

-No sé muy bien qué ha pasado.- Dijo él.

La realidad era que se había dejado engañar, como cuando a un niño le tienden un caramelo y éste se va con cualquiera. La realidad era que le habían tentado y él había accedido de buena gana a ser tentado. Cada minuto que pasaba más estúpido se sentía.

-Yo estoy segura de que estaba en la cocina. Entonces sentí…que moría, que me iba y ya no recuerdo nada más.-

Talon aprovechó la versión de la demaciana para hacerla suya. Estaba también tan avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera… no podía decirle la verdad. En su cabeza ya sonaba demasiado tonto como para verbalizarla. <<Viniste, te me pusiste delante y yo te…te…>> . Se pasó una mano por su frente y por su mejilla. Resopló un tanto desesperado.

-Yo…tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien.- Mintió él.

-¿Por qué estás sin tu máscara?.- Preguntó con su cara aún encendida por la situación.

-Porque tú me la quitaste.-

-Entonces…¿recuerdas algo?.-

-Cosas sueltas.- Volvió a mentir.

-Quizás entre ambos podamos encajar qué ha pasado.-

-Creo que sé que ha pasado.- Pausó para recomponerse un poco.- Aunque tengo lagunas, creo que en ocasiones yo estaba fuera de mí pues no recuerdo mucho. Lo último que recuerdo es a ti quitándome la capucha y yo desprovisto de mi máscara. Creo que estabas siendo controlada por alguien, y ese alguien quería saber mi identidad.-

-Cielos…- Dijo ella tratando de atar cabos.- Me siento completamente inútil, ¿qué clase de persona puede entrar en mi mente sin dificultad?. No sé de ningún mago que tenga ese dote, estoy más que segura que ni Swain podría hacer tal cosa. Es increíble y peligroso.-

-Estoy seguro de que no eras tú, chica.-

-Y yo también estoy segura de eso. Pues no recuerdo nada de los últimos minutos.- Ella pausó, pensativa.- ¿Pero para qué iban a querer saber tu identidad?.-

-No lo sé. ¿Pero qué otra cosa iba a querer si en cuanto la supo se disipó?.-

-Ya, tienes razón. Da mucho miedo. Quizás fuesen dos magos controlándonos. Lo que me da pie para pensar que quizás sean un grupo de personas.-

-No lo sé.- Volvió a repetir el noxiano al saber que le había mentido en cuanto a su control y la pista de que fueran dos estaba fundada en hechos falsos.

Ella se hundió más en la sudadera del chico, tratando de organizar su mente que en ese momento estaba como loca tratando de atar cabos. Infló un poco sus mejillas y miró hacia el sofá.

Al chico le parecía una mujer hermosa, y después de todo lo que había visto, y lo que había vivido parecía que controlarse era más difícil en ese momento. Sentía, aun en esa situación, el deseo de terminar con lo que había empezado. Movió un poco su mano para acariciar la suave piel de la chica, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino. Aunque la anhelaba, no podía. Su relación actual, lo que él tenía actualmente se iría probablemente al traste si ella conocía la verdad. Prefirió ahorrarse los problemas. El control era su especialidad, no debería de tener problemas para recomponerse. Pero es que era tan bonita, tan suave, tan dulce. Fue hermoso mientras duró. Pues aunque nadie más que él lo recordaba, hubo momentos que había sido suya. Ese pensamiento le dolió en su mente, ella no había sido en ningún momento ella. Nunca había querido entregarse. Nunca había tenido nada.

-No logro encontrar explicación de para qué el querer saber tu identidad.-

Posó sus aguamarinas en él. Le sonrió con complicidad y ternura, pues los dos estaban metidos en el mismo berenjenal.

-Puedo tratar de rastrear, si tú me dejas.-

-Ayer hubo que detenerte. No sé si será buena idea.-

-Saldrá bien. Será el mismo proceder. Ambos sabemos cómo actuar.- Volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa.

Echaba de menos esa actitud de ella. Aquellas miradas y sonrisas. Y ojalá lo que había pasado entre ellos, se volviera a repetir siendo ella tal y como en ese momento estaba siendo. Tal pensamiento se lo quitó de la cabeza de inmediato. Era idiota desear algo que nunca iba a tener.

-Sé que no te gusta. Pero he de estar en contacto contigo.-

Él frunció el ceño. Quizás en ese momento su mentira saliera a luz.

-¿Me vas a inspeccionar a mí?.-

-Sí. A mí misma no puedo y dado que a ti también te controló, puedo tratar de localizar qué clase de hechizo usó.-

Si se negaba parecería muy sospechoso por su parte. Dejó como primera y última vez que el destino decidiera su suerte. Asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Me…das la mano?.- Preguntó ella de manera tímida.

Y así es como hubiera actuado en ese momento y no como la chica pícara que lo había tentado una y otra vez. Y de nuevo volvió a sentirse completamente estúpido. Le tendió la mano y ella la rodeó entre las suyas con cuidado. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a intentar rastrear la magia. Pero por más que se concentraba no podía encontrar nada. Volvió a abrir los ojos exasperada.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no haya dejado rastro?.- Preguntó casi malhumorada.- ¿A qué clase de amenaza nos estamos enfrentando?. Todo esto es tan…extraño.-

No podía encontrar nada porque nada había. A Talon no le había pasado absolutamente nada. Pero no era algo que fuera a decir.

-Aunque tengo media idea de magia, no sé qué pensar.- Afirmó él tratando de disimular su mentira.

Ella se levantó del sofá.

-Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme y a tratar de pensar en todo. Sí sé algo te informaré.- Miró su vestimenta y algo apenada concluyó.- Me gustaba esta camisa.-

Él la detuvo incorporándose mejor en el sofá y cogiéndola de la mano.

-Lo siento.- Su disculpa era sincera. Lo sentía tanto por haber sido un estúpido como por todo lo que le había hecho. Quizás no lo sentía en el aspecto de que él disfrutó. Pero se sentía alguien despreciable. Cómo si encima con su mentira estuviera sacando provecho de todo. Y no era el caso.

-No te disculpes.- Le dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa.- No ha sido para nada culpa tuya. Ambos hemos sido víctima de algún conjuro.-

-Supongo que sí.- Dijo él con la indiferencia que le caracterizaba. Era mejor dejarlo estar.

* * *

 

 

 

El cuerpo de LeBlanc volvió a la vida. Sus ojos amarillos centellearon en aquel lustroso salón. Se levantó triunfal y se movió un poco para activar sus entumecidas articulaciones. Cuando estuvo lista por completo se fue hacia la sala dónde Mera reposaba. Necesitaba contar a alguien su triunfo y no tenía a nadie más. Aunque la compañía de la encerrada mujer era bastante pobre, le valía. Entró en la sala. La mujer de cabellos blancos se puso en guardia. Su captora le quitó la venda de los ojos y la miró de forma macabra.

-Adivina quién es tan lista, tan buena, tan genial como para ganar siempre.-

La cautiva no hizo ademán alguno de contestarle. Entrecerró sus ojos de cristal para dedicarle una mirada de resentimiento.

-¿No estás feliz?.- Continuó la embaucadora.- Mira, como triunfo quizás te traiga algo bueno para cenar. ¿Qué te parece? O ¡mejor!, cenamos juntas. Sí, sí, mejor, mejor, así te cuento cómo la maté. Cómo manipulé a su preciado guardaespaldas para matarla.- Soltó una carcajada maliciosa.- Ya casi puedo tocar la victoria con mis dedos. Y qué fácil ha sido. Aunque no sé de qué te extrañabas tratando de saltarte mis hechizos. Para mí todo es tan fácil.-

-Vendes la piel del oso antes de cazarla. Serás todo lo poderosa que quieras, pero careces de sabiduría y más si todo este tiempo lo único que has sabido hacer es aprovechar momentos de suerte.-

La muchacha que tenía encerrada era lista y poderosa también. La mujer sintió el ataque muy en el interior. Mordió su labio inferior. Le puso la venda de nuevo en los ojos. Poco iba a durar su enfado con su prisionera, pues en cuanto matase a Luxanna sería la primera en saber tal proeza y cuando viera su cara de aflicción, cielos…cómo iba a disfrutar. ¿Qué mujer era la más poderosa y astuta de toda Runaterra?. Sonrió dándose la respuesta a sí misma.

Necesitaba unas cuatro o cinco horas para volver a estar completa mágicamente. El tiempo que había pasado con Talon se había alargado y para atacar de manera directa y final necesitaba estar al cien por cien. Tenía ganas de contarle a los miembros de la rosa negra su logro. Pero lo haría en cuanto lo hubiera completado.

* * *

 

 

 

Durante prácticamente todo el día Lux estuvo metida en su habitación, a veces salía parecía que iba a hablar con su compañero, pero entonces lo miraba sorprendida, se sonrojaba y volvía a agachar la mirada. Su compañero sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado y que debía andar con cuidado. El cuello de la muchacha estaba lo suficientemente marcado como para recordárselo. Él trataba de leer, de ocuparse de otros asuntos, a veces quería salir de aquella pequeña casa, pero se había dicho a sí mismo de no dejarla sola y menos con todas las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando. Aun así el ambiente estaba cargado, y aunque él parecía llevarlo con normalidad por su porte exterior, por dentro se sentía muy parecido a ella.

Cada uno había cenado a distintas horas. Talon prefirió cenar en su horario habitual, que solía ser mucho más tarde que el de la chica. Luego se fue al salón buscó por las estanterías nuevos libros para leer. Pero en cuanto alzó su vista para buscar nuevas novelas, las cosas comenzaron a tornarse borrosas. Comenzó a asfixiarse. Se llevó una mano al cuello. Sus pensamientos recorrieron su mente de manera fugaz una y otra vez. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, recordó entonces que Lux, antes de que todo se volviera extraño le había dicho que sentía que se moría. Esa sensación… Ahora comenzaba saber por qué el mago o maga que estaba detrás de todo quería su identidad. Pasó a recordar cómo la mujer gemía cuando el depositaba sus bruscos besos en ella. Podía sentir todo lo que el cuerpo de Lux estaba sintiendo. No se iba a rendir. Con su vista nublada y sus sentidos obnubilados se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su sudadera. Tenía una idea. Sacó una daga de éste y preparándose para lo peor apretó la mandíbula. Se clavó la daga en la parte interna de su muslo. Tratando de no dañar la arteria pero sí diversas terminaciones nerviosas. Tanto él como LeBlanc soltaron un grito de agonía. El dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, metiéndose de manera profunda por su espina dorsal. El muchacho recuperó parte de su control. Trató de incorporarse un poco y cuando su vista volvía nublarse volvía a mover la daga para infringirse dolor. La embaucadora estaba desesperada. Odiaba a ese hombre con todo su ser. ¿Cómo podía ser?, ni siquiera era un mago y se estaba resistiendo mucho más que la demaciana. Siempre interfiriendo en sus malditos planes. Con furia trató de concentrarse en romper la voluntad del muchacho. Trató de ignorar el dolor que se infringía a sí mismo

Lux salió inmediatamente de su habitación para ver qué pasaba al oír el grito. Vio a Talon en el suelo. Corriendo llegó hasta él y cuando se fijó en el puñal incrustado en su muslo quiso ayudarle poniéndose de rodillas junto a él y tratando de curarle. Él la detuvo de manera brusca.

-¡No!.- Le dijo.- Llama…guardias.-

Ella supo inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando. Se levantó a toda prisa para llamar a los guardias, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta siquiera, de la pared brotaron dos cadenas doradas que de manera repentina rodearon a la muchacha por los brazos y por la cintura.

La pequeña mujer en cuanto se vio impedida trató de conjurar para llamar a su bastón. Unas cadenas más finas brotaron de la nada y rodearon su boca y nuca. Notó cómo la sangre brotaba de sus labios ante la presión que ejercían las delgadas cadenas sobre éstos.

-Oh, vamos…- Le dijo un reincorporado Talon de manera macabra.- Cállate. No llores, ni conjures, ni supliques…bueno sí, suplica un poco y quizás te mate más rápido.-

Lux observaba el entorno tratando de buscar una salida. Su respiración agitada, el sabor a hierro de la sangre, el miedo por el acercamiento del final…todo la hacía ponerse más y más nerviosa. El noxiano sonrió de manera siniestra. Se sacó otra daga del bolsillo y jugueteó con ella de manera divertida.

Había una oportunidad. Talon tuvo que haberla debilitado un poco al haberse resistido a tal control. Se concentró en las cadenas que la apresaban. Cadenas que en sí mismas eran magia. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su naturaleza se expandiera. Aquella que tanto odiaba su padre y tanto veneraba su madre. Dejó que la magia de LeBlanc la inundase. Su piel comenzó a centellear y las cadenas comenzaron a ceder.

El muchacho dio un paso atrás. Luxanna estaba absorbiendo la magia de la embaucadora y aunque ésta también era muy poderosa su energía se agotaba muchísimo más rápido si ella hacía tal cosa. Ojalá no existieran los malditos magos primigenios, ojalá no los necesitase para nada. Se tocó la frente con la mano, alzó la vista para mirarla de manera iracunda. Los ojos dorados de Talon se clavaron en ella con crueldad. Pero ése no era él y ella lo sabía. Tampoco quería hacerle daño. Las cadenas de su boca se disiparon y rápidamente conjuró su bastón que le dio el resto de soporte que necesitaba. El noxiano se abalanzó sobre ella para matarla de una vez por todas. La pequeña demaciana logró bloquear el golpe con un pequeño escudo. Se liberó de las débiles cadenas. Pues LeBlanc ya no podía mantenerlas y mantener el control sobre el chico. Un haz de luz surgió del suelo paralizando al hombre de pies y manos.

Lux se acercó a él con cautela. Le quitó la capucha y posó sus pequeñas manos en la sien del muchacho. De sus ojos azules comenzó a emanar una luz característica. Pura, brillante, hermosa.

La embaucadora comenzó a notar como sus fuerzas se iban debilitando. No…no podía ser…después de todo el esfuerzo hecho, se negaba a irse sin haberla matado. Nunca… nunca en su vida había perdido contra nadie. Levantó su vista con resentimiento y furia y antes de desaparecer del cuerpo del chico le dijo.

-Los magos…primigenios…sois una…maldición.-

Se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. Talon se desmayó por completo, ella lo sostuvo aún con su magia. Cuando el chico pareció despertar aún maniatado de pies y manos la miró con confusión para pasar a analizarla detenidamente. Ella le quitó las ataduras de luz y lo sostuvo con cuidado, pues a pesar de que éste había vuelto en sí, tenía una herida en el muslo. Él con el ceño fruncido posó una mano en su mejilla. La chica se sonrojó.

-¿Te he…hecho…?- Preguntó él no dejando de mirarla.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró feliz.

-Se acabó. Le he debilitado por un tiempo. Y es ahora cuando he de romper mi vínculo con Mera. Algo me dice que si lo hago los ataques cesarán. Pues es la advertencia que ella me ha dado.-

-Quizás sea precipitado. ¿Estás segura?-

-Sí. Más segura que nunca. Después de enfrentarme a él o a ella, lo tengo muy claro. Me siento muy... poderosa, Talon. Quizás sea porque he absorbido demasiada magia.-

-Te ayudaré si lo necesitas.- Dijo él.

-Necesitas curarte, debemos avisar a…-

-Estoy bien.- Interrumpió el muchacho.- Es algo profundo, pero no he cortado ninguna arteria, sé bien lo que me he hecho.-

-Te resististe mejor que yo.- Le dijo ella sonriéndole de manera cálida.

-No quería hacerte daño. Me resistí mejor por ti.-

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato al escuchar tales palabras. Él desvió la mirada al haberlas pronunciado. Debía apagar lo que fuera que se activase cuando de ella se trataba, pues parecía hacerle decir o hacer cosas que nunca haría. Y de nuevo se repitió que ella sería más feliz en Demacia que junto a cualquier noxiano.

-Te traeré vendas y esterilizante…- Le dijo ella avergonzada.

-Mira si hay también por la casa aguja e hilo.- volvió a ser tan indiferente como siempre.

-¿Qué?.- Le preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Te vas a suturar la herida tú solo?.-

-No pasa nada, lo he hecho millones de veces.-

-Puedo tratar de hacerlo con magia.-

-Resérvala para lo que vas a hacer ahora.-

La chica asintió y tragó saliva. Le parecía un poco peligroso que se lo hiciera él a sí mismo, hubiera preferido que se curase en un centro de salud u hospital.

Cuando acabó de buscar lo que él le pidió bajó de nuevo a la sala de estar. Pusieron alguna que otra toalla para no manchar de sangre los muebles y él procedió a sacarse la daga y a curarse la herida. A la chica le parecía increíble que a pesar de lo doloroso que debía ser tal cosa no hiciera ademán alguno de quejarse.

-Presiona fuerte aquí.- Le dijo él mientras sostenía una gasa sobre su herida.

Ella asintió algo asustada y preocupada e inmediatamente hizo lo que él le decía.

-¿No te hago daño verdad?.-

-Verdad- Dijo él mientras rompía un trozo de hilo con los dientes.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la preocupación de ella. Sonrió al verla así. Le dio un toquecito en la frente con el dedo índice y corazón. Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

-No me voy a morir. Sólo es un corte.- Le dijo tratando de calmar su inquietud.

Ella sonrió al verle sonreír.

-De alguna manera has sido envuelto en esto. Lo siento.-

-Es mi trabajo. Supongo.-

-¿Cuándo me vaya seguirás trabajando de esto?.-

-Nunca más. Creo que ha sido suficiente-

Ella soltó una risilla y negó con la cabeza. Pasó a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Miró pacientemente cómo él se cosía la herida de manera sorprendida. Si hubiera sido ella era muy probable que estuviera quejándose a cada punzada hecha. Luego lo ayudó a vendarse la herida y por último le tocó a ella trabajar en la parte difícil. Romper el vínculo con Mera.

Se acomodó en el sofá ante la atenta mirada de su compañero el cual sabía que tenía que sacarla del trance si algo pasaba.

Buscó su conexión con Mera una y otra vez. Notó como el bloqueo y las barreras no la dejaban pasar a través, pero también sintió cómo el debilitamiento del mago que había intercedido con ellos había hecho a las barreras flaquear. Con conjuración básica las saltó sin mucha dificultad. Y se encontró directamente con Mera en una sala oscura e iluminada únicamente por dos esferas luminosas que parecían revolotear al lado de ella.

La mujer se encontraba de espaldas a Lux, con los hombros relajados y el pelo alborotado.

-Lo has conseguido.- Dijo ésta dándose la vuelta y mirándola con ternura.

-Sí. He tenido mucha ayuda.-

-Rómpelo. No tenemos mucho tiempo.-

-Pero he de saber dónde estás, quién te controla.-

-¡No podemos!. Tienes que hacerlo ya. Cada segundo que pasa hay más posibilidades de que ella vuelva.-

-¿Es una mujer?.-

La noxiana se acercó a Lux con una sonrisa. La abrazó hundiendo las manos en su dorado cabello y conjuró un hechizo con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

-¡No, NO!. Espera por favor.- Le dijo la pequeña chica desesperada sin soltar su abrazo.

-Hemos ganado Luxanna.-

Fue lo último que le dijo mientras sonreía mostrando cada uno de sus blancos dientes y ponía su dedo índice y corazón en forma de V.

Desapareció de aquella oscura sala y la demaciana sintió cómo su otra parte desaparecía. Sentía cómo el vacío se solidificaba para desaparecer allá donde antes había algo. Sentía cómo algo que antes era suyo ya no estaba. Algo hermoso y único en la naturaleza. Destruido. Por sus mejillas comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

* * *

 

 

 

LeBlanc estaba tan débil que le costaba incluso moverse. Estaban tan hundida por la pérdida, tan desorientada, tan enrabietada. Después de estar un tiempo sentada en su sofá reunió las energías suficientes para incorporarse mejor. Esa muchacha le había absorbido prácticamente toda su magia. Se maldijo a sí misma. Había tenido la oportunidad de matarla simplemente arrojándole el cuchillo. ¿Por qué narices había esperado tanto tratando de juguetear con ella?. Había sido tan descuidada como sus secuaces o peor. Porque lo había hecho todo tan bien, tan perfecto… ¿cómo?, casi palpaba la victoria. Casi…

Notó como algo en su interior se revolvía debilitándola aún más. Sus alarmas saltaron sabiendo que alguien acababa de contactar con su prisionera. No podía ser. ¿Qué iban a hacer?.

-NO. ¡NO!.-

Gritó la versada mujer mientras se levantaba de su asiento para deslizarse apoyándose en la pared hasta la sala dónde estaba su cautiva. Con nerviosismo abrió la puerta.

Mera estaba sentada en su esquina de siempre. Su cabeza miraba al techo y se reía mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por debajo de su venda. Sólo se reía y se reía más y más.

La embaucadora clavó las uñas en la puerta. Había perdido. Sí. Pero aquella mujer, Luxanna, se iba a arrepentir de tal victoria. Se iba a arrepentir porque nadie jugaba con ella y salía intacto. Su cuerpo y su alma recordarían lo que es tentar a algo más poderoso de lo que ningún ser viviente imaginaría. La venganza… se sirve fría…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este capítulo es un claro ejemplo de que, cuando podáis ganar una ranked no hagáis el tonto en el Nexo enemigo y destruirlo en cuanto se os dé la oportunidad. O de lo contrarío obtendréis la derrota, tal y como le ha pasado a nuestra querida embaucadora.
> 
> Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme y espero que os haya gustado el capi. Nos vemos en el próximo!.


	27. Ocaso del Candor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos de nuevo!!!. Estos últimos días han sido bastante ajetreados, pero creo que he llegado a tiempo de subir el capi. Ya se acercan las pruebas finales chicos/as, estoy muy nerviosa :(. Por suerte os tengo a vosotros y a esta historia que tanto me gusta seguir. Muchas gracias a todos por pasaros, como siempre espero que la disfrutéis y espero que tengáis un día maravilloso. Y a todos aquellos/as que están como yo. Muchísimo ánimo, esforzaros mucho que todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa :3. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!.
> 
> Un fuerte abrazo Yhoshi <3.

Unas frías brisas movieron sus cabellos y enfriaron la pequeña y respingona nariz de la muchacha, la cual dormía plácidamente en su cama. Su nombre fue mencionado por una voz lejana y dulce que lo repetía una y otra vez. Ella abrió sus ojos con pesadumbre. Aunque el día anterior lo había pasado en la casa junto su compañero para poder descansar de los acontecimientos de hace dos días, seguía algo exhausta por el trabajo mágicamente hecho. Se incorporó de manera lenta. Vio como sus manos de una opacidad difusa se apoyaban encima de la cama y como su torso se levantaba dejando atrás un segundo torso, más opaco, más real, más vivo. La pequeña chica frunció el ceño mientras miraba su otro yo durmiendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Entonces recordó sus lecciones con su mago maestro. Ella dormía pero a la vez no lo hacía porque su subconsciente estaba despierto. Trabajaba por alguien que lo estaba despertando. Se levantó de la cama y su fino camisón parecía flotar como si fuera movido por una delicada y suave corriente, lo mismo hacía su pelo. No necesitó abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación y dejar a su yo dormida reposando sosegadamente.

-¿Quién llama?.- Preguntó Lux desde lo alto de la escalera al no reconocer la voz que repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

-Vaya…- Dijo una voz confiada.- Ha pasado muy poco tiempo y ya no me reconoces. Qué lástima, por lo general no suelo ser muy fácil de olvidar.-

Se mostró ante ella la figura de Mera. Pero la chica supo perfectamente que no era ella. Pudo encajar los suficientes cabos para saber que era aquella maga que había controlado a Talon y anteriormente a ella.

-Aquí no me puedes hacer nada.- Pues la muchacha había aprendido que la única zona a salvo de magia en el cerebro humano era el subconsciente.

-Oh, ya lo sé niña. Te sorprendería todas las cosas que sé sobre magia o…sobre ti.-

-¿Qué quieres?.-

-Quiero darte un regalo.-

-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué?.-

-¿Ha de haber un porqué?. Los regalos son las cosas estúpidas que unas personas dan a otras de manera altruista.-

-Pero no creo que seas muy altruista.-

-Pues no. No lo soy. Supongo que es un regalo por haber ganado.-

-Yo no he ganado, me has atacado, no he sido yo quien ha empezado esta disputa. No creo haberte hecho nada.-

Desapareció de su vista unos instantes para volver a aparecer y posicionarse cara a cara frente a ella.

-¿La quieres?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¿A Quién?.-

-A ella.- Dijo señalándose a sí misma.

-La quiero.- Dijo Lux sin rodeos.

Mera se alejó mientras soltaba una carcajada soberbia. Alzó una mano y la movió por el espacio de aire que había a su lado. Comenzó a dibujarse en una especie de neblina translúcida una especie de paisaje. Fue cobrando forma poco a poco. Era un bosque frondoso, sus árboles parecían ir perdiendo hojas con el paso de la estación otoñal y a lo lejos se divisaba un claro con un gran campo de crisantemos blancos el cual se iba degradando hasta llegar a un rosado en el centro, parecían dar una vida que no era propia de aquel envejecido y silencioso bosque. La imagen se centró en un gran árbol de tronco enorme. Quizás entre cuatro hombres no llegaran a rodearlo del todo. El árbol era extraordinario y precioso, como una reliquia que los Dioses habían dejado a merced de los humanos.

-Ella está ahí.- Le dijo la embaucadora.

-No hace falta que vaya para saber que es una trampa.- Dijo una confiada demaciana.

-Quién sabe.- Mera sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.- Quizás sí, quizás no deberías de ir. ¿Pero y si resulta que te digo la verdad?.-

-Por qué ibas a entregarme lo que yo quiero sin más. No tiene sentido.-

-¿Lo que tú quieres?.- Soltó una carcajada.- No, niña, sólo te entrego lo que ya no me sirve.-

-Me quieres muerta.- Volvió a enfrentarse Lux de nuevo.- Si voy será para que me des caza.-

-¿Caza?.- se rio de manera burlona.- Aunque eres una maga que ni siquiera debería de existir, no pensaría en ti como un animal, y por mi parte soy mucho más que un cazador. Esta labor forma parte de algo más grande. Pero respondiendo a tus dudas. No, no te quiero muerta.-

-Sigo sin creerte.-

-Haz lo que quieras pequeña demaciana. Pero recuerda que sólo tienes un día para pensártelo.- En el rostro de la mujer de cabellos de nieve se dibujó una media sonrisa cruel mientras desaparecía.- Que duermas bien, milady- Susurró.

Tras la aparición de la mujer en su cabeza no pudo pegar ojo. Se revolvió en su cama varias veces tratando de dormir un poco más, pues sólo había dormido cinco horas y al día siguiente era probable que acabase agotada. Decidió levantarse. Odiaba estar en la cama sin tener sueño y estaba algo ansiosa, quería contar las nuevas a su compañero y también quería ir a ver a Darius y decírselo. Sí, era muy probable que fuera una trampa, pero quería arriesgarse de todas maneras. Si al final conseguía el regreso de Mera antes de volver a Demacia sería más que feliz.

Bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar. Se encontró a Talon ya sentado a la mesa el cual levantó la vista unos segundos para volver a apartarla y centrarse en lo que estaba comiendo. La tensión entre ellos aún seguía siendo evidente y no es que Lux tratase mucho por solventarla, pues cada vez que se miraba las marcas de su cuello, o de su hombro, o de su vientre, o… se sentía muy avergonzada. Y mantenerle la mirada al noxiano significaba recordar que eso estaba ahí.

-Buenos días.- Dijo ella tratando de parecer al menos natural.

-Buenos días.- Contestó él con su indiferencia habitual.

Ella se hizo un tazón de leche caliente y optó también por unas galletas con alguna que otra pepita de chocolate. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a desayunar feliz. Pues, como siempre, si había comida de por medio Lux era feliz.

Talon no llevaba máscara, desde que la demaciana lo vio sin ella, éste optaba por no ponérsela. Se sentía muy cómodo sin ella y dado que ya no tenía nada que proteger, no tenía sentido llevarla. Pero seguía su costumbre de siempre cuando de los demás se trataba.

-Quiero ir a ver a Darius.- Comenzó ella antes de morder su deliciosa galleta.

-¿Para qué?.- Preguntó él con neutralidad.

-Sé dónde está Mera y quiero decírselo e ir a buscarla.-

El noxiano alzó una ceja ante la información. La chica no acababa de acostumbrase a verle sin máscara y menos a las expresiones tan infrecuentes que a veces hacía. A pesar de que la máscara ya no obstaculizaba su cara, a menudo su largo pelo lo hacía. El pelo del chico era bastante bonito. Largo, lacio, fino y de un castaño muy oscuro. Pegaba totalmente con su porte misterioso, pues ahora que la chica sabía cómo era completamente, lo veía menos siniestro, pero más intrigante si cabe. Era atractivo y joven. Cuando portaba aquella tela sobre su boca y nariz no pensaba que bajo ella se ocultaría un chico de más o menos su edad, pues aún recordaba aquella vez en su habitación cuando la había mirado tan intensamente. Talon había pasado por un infierno y había sobrevivido y sus heridas eran evidentes… pero no tanto su sufrimiento para alguien tan joven.

-Y lo sabes porqué...-

-Porque me lo ha dicho esa maga que nos ha controlado.-

-Es una trampa.-

-Lo sé.-

-Que lo sepas no lo hace menos trampa.-

-Quiero ir a hablar con Darius.- Volvió a insistir ella.

-¿Dónde está tu amiga?.-

-Ehmm- Se quedó pensativa y sonrió algo avergonzada.- Pues no lo sé.-

-Acabas de decirme que lo sabes.-

-Ella me mostró un bosque, pero no sé exactamente dónde es.-

-Hay varios bosques que rodean Noxus. Con pocos datos va a ser imposible encontrarla.-

-Había un gran árbol, enorme y de hoja caduca. También había un gran campo de crisantemos blancos. Era un sitio muy bonito…tranquilo. Aunque el claro parecía no pertenecer a ese sitio.-

El hombre frunció el ceño y presionó sus finos labios. La miró hundiendo las cejas.

-Porque ese claro no pertenecía a ese bosque. Sé dónde es.-

-¿Dónde es?.- Preguntó ella con emoción juntando sus palmas con alegría.

-Se llama El Ocaso del Candor.- Y aunque su tono seguía neutro la muchacha pudo notar cierto rencor en sus palabras.- Prácticamente todos los niños de familias nobles fueron ejecutados ahí.-

Lux miró con asombro, su respiración comenzó a agitarse al recordar las cosas que había investigado sobre Darius. Dudó si decir algo o no hacerlo, dudó entre si saber más o no hacerlo. Pero no tuvo que preguntar, Talon continuó hablando.

-Marcus Du Couteau plantó los crisantemos. Los cuidaba hasta que desapareció. Y a pesar de que ya no los cuida… siguen ahí. Es cuanto menos curioso.-

-¿Fue Darius quién…?-

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga?.- Interrumpió el muchacho. Ella tragó saliva y paró de tomar su desayuno. Lo apartó con quebranto mientras se quedaba pensativa mirando a la nada.- Visto el lugar que te ha mostrado esa mujer. Ahora sí que estoy seguro de que es una trampa.-

-Quiero verle de todas maneras.- Dijo ella con convicción triste.

-Chica… no te conviene.-

Ella posó directamente sus ojos marinos en los dorados de él y por primera vez en dos días fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Aunque se sentía avergonzada se tragó sus emociones y sin pedir permiso dijo.

-Voy a ir a verle.-

-Será para meterte en más problemas.-

-Entiendo tu preocupación y estoy realmente agradecida por ella. Si hay más problemas los solventaré. Sé que es tu trabajo y tu prioridad mantenerme a salvo para cumplir con tu orden. Pero yo también tengo cosas que cumplir.-

-¿Quién te ha mandado investigar y salvar a Mera?.-

-Mis principios.-

Talon entrecerró los ojos y suspiró con paciencia.

-Morirías por tus principios.-

-Lo haría.-

El chico se quedó mirándola de manera prudente. Para él, el honor, los principios, la moral, eran valores absurdos que hacían a una persona caer por el propio peso de ellos. Ella continuó insistiendo.

-¿Tu problema es que vaya a ver a Darius porque es Darius o que vaya a verle por lo de Mera?.-

Él no respondió. Sin expresividad alguna dejó de mirarla para terminar lo que estaba desayunando e ignorándola por completo se levantó para regresar de nuevo a su habitación. Ella se quedó allí totalmente sorprendida de ser ignorada de esa manera. Su cara empezó a incendiarse, sus nervios comenzaron a caldearse. Odiaba ser ignorada y sobre todo cuando había algo importante de por medio. Respiró hondo para no dejarse llevar por su enfado. El muchacho parecía hacer este tipo de cosas muy a menudo. No había dicho esas palabras con maldad alguna, él parecía habérselas tomado así. Y aunque no quería desobedecerle y mantener el último día de una convivencia pacífica no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados por el hecho de que él la ignorase o se negase a acompañarla. Cuando terminó de desayunar se quedó un ratito sentada a la mesa recordando el hermoso paisaje que la maga le había mostrado en su mente. Cuanto más lo rememoraba más bonito le parecía y ahora que sabía lo que Talon le había contado más intrigada estaba. Era una chica muy curiosa y más de una vez su curiosidad la condujo a meterse en grandes problemas. ¿Pero qué es la vida sin tales riegos?. Cesando su enfado sonrió para sí misma feliz. Estaba feliz también porque en lo más profundo de su corazón echaba tantísimo de menos a Darius que tenía que taparlo para no hacerlo notar. Había sido ella quien al final había desistido de seguir con lo que tenían planeado y siempre se decía una y otra vez que al final había sido lo mejor para los dos. Pero le quería y no había segundo que pasase que no recordase la delicadeza de él al acariciarla, la manera inquisitiva en la que posaba sus ojos en ella o la manera tan tierna de besarla. Se sentía demasiado especial cuando estaba con él, pues éste parecía guardar mucho afecto y cuando de ella se trataba era tan, tan cuidadoso…

Con un suspiro de tristeza frenó sus pensamientos por el guerrero.

Subió a darse una ducha y de paso despejarse un poco. Había dormido poco y notaba sus ojos pesados. Cuando acabó se secó y se fue a su cuarto para vestirse. Se puso unos vaqueros de tallaje alto y un jersey grueso de tela muy suave. Se sentía afortunada por las compras que había hecho con Swain y una de las compras que más le gustaba era ese jersey púrpura tan calentito. Se llevó las mangas a la cara y se la frotó contra ellas, pues eran tan suaves como un peluche.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de Talon. Se quedó un rato pensativa. Quizás fuera mejor desobedecerle sin más, irse de la casa y punto. Pero no era una chica con pocos modales y menos de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Aunque en su infancia siempre fue una gran escapista pues solía saltarse la academia para hacer pellas. La academia era demasiado aburrida para ella. Pero esto era diferente, al final estaba poniendo en juego el trabajo del chico y tampoco quería perjudicar a nadie.

Resopló mientras se colocaba bien el jersey y llamó a la puerta del cuarto del muchacho.

-Pasa- Dijo él, como de costumbre, impasible.

-Me he preparado ya para irme.- Le dijo mientras abría la puerta de manera lenta y se quedaba en el umbral de ésta.

Él estaba apoyado contra la pared mirando por la ventana de su habitación. No se giró para mirarla cuando ella pronunció esas palabras. Y una vez más pareció ignorarla por completo y no contestarle.

-Sólo quería avisarte.- Continuó ella zanjando la conversación y cerrando la puerta.

No llegó a cerrarla del todo pues él se interpuso de forma tan fugaz que la muchacha se quedó desconcertada al ver que algo obstaculizaba el camino del cierre de la puerta. El brazo de Talon estaba alzado y apoyado en el marco de la entrada. Miraba hacia abajo para encontrarse con los ojos de la chica. Hundió sus cejas y apretó sus labios. Al estar tan cerca de ella su voz sonó más cercana y profunda. Y fundiéndola con sus áureos ojos le preguntó con un poco de amargura.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Darius porque es Darius o quieres ir a verle por lo de Mera?.-

Ella entreabrió su boca sorprendida al ver que había utilizado su pregunta como arma arrojadiza. No dudó en contestar con sinceridad.

-Por ambas.- Sonrió tratando de quitar tensión al ambiente, pues notaba que la mañana no estaba empezando demasiado bien.- Puedo ir yo sola y volver, no debes de preocuparte, serán sólo un par de horas y estaré de vuelta.-

-No me preocupa tanto el que vayas por ti. Sé de sobra que puedes defenderte de tres hombres como Darius, pues he visto lo que puedes hacer.-

-Bien entonces.- Dijo ella feliz dándose la vuelta para continuar con su camino. Él la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

-Pero no quiero que vayas.- Mientras la chica fruncía el ceño poco convencida él continuó.- Ese lugar… es un lugar diferente de lo que suele haber por Noxus. Se dice que está condenado. Me he adentrado varias veces en él y créeme cuando te digo que no es un buen sitio.-

-¿Crees en ese tipo de cosas?.- Preguntó ella con extrañeza ya que no lo creía un hombre de pensamiento abstracto en cuanto a lo sobrenatural refiere.

-Creo en lo que veo.- Aclaró sin más.

-¿Y qué has visto allí?.-

Talon se quedó ensimismado durante unos instantes, acto seguido volvió a centrar la mirada en ella de manera serena. Soltó su agarre y se enderezó. Trató de pensar con frialdad, algo que no le sobraba cuando se trataba de ella. Había perdido toda ella en estos últimos días y había actuado, muy a su pesar, por impulso, a pesar de que no era nada impulsivo y de que caminar sobre seguro era su máxima prioridad. Pero si la dejaba ir a ver a Darius, sería más que probable que éste no quisiera ir a tal lugar, y menos para mostrar su pasado a la pequeña demaciana. Aquel claro era antinatural. Y Marcus le había dicho muchas veces que cuidaba esas flores para calmar a aquellas almas perdidas que ansiosas de venganza clamaban sangre. Pues todos los fallecidos eran noxianos y como tal su lema se mantenía hasta en la muerte. _La sangre se paga con sangre._ En cierto modo, la maga que hace dos días le había controlado ahora mismo le estaba haciendo un favor. Y no se iba a mentir. Le daba igual Mera y Darius, y cualquiera que no fuera Katarina o Marcus… pero parecía que dentro de ese reducido grupo de personas se había hecho un hueco Luxanna.

-Vamos a verle si así lo quieres.- Cambió el muchacho de opinión tras pensar en ello.

Ella se quedó mirándolo de manera sospechosa. Y aunque aquello le hacía dichosa, ese cambio repentino le empezó a oler a chamusquina.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene…?.-

-Podemos quedarnos si quieres.- Interrumpió él alzando una ceja.

-No, no. Vamos, sí.- Le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

El muchacho se preparó para salir. Se tapó de arriba abajo como de costumbre y no tardaron mucho en partir hacia la casa de Darius. Tardaron bastante en llegar a pesar de que habían salido temprano. Lux apenas sabía indicar el camino si no era desde el mercado central de Noxus, así que tuvieron que dar un rodeo hasta llegar al mercado y de ahí, ir a la casa del guerrero.

Por el camino no mediaron palabra, pero Talon estaba algo irritado por el hecho de tener que seguirla a ella por los caminos más transitados que había. De pequeño él era como ella, pero eso cambió pronto durante su niñez y la costumbre de andar por las sombras lo más alejado del gentilicio era algo básico para él y sobre todo le hacía sentirse más seguro. A parte también estaba el hecho de que, una muchacha que caminaba alegre, cabeza alta y sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto a un hombre completamente tapado de ojos ardientes pero siniestros llamaba demasiado la atención.

No tardaron en comenzar a seguirles dos grandes tipos que como el guardaespaldas de la muchacha iban tapados de la cabeza a los pies. El muchacho tenía fama entre los asesinos, siempre la tuvo. Y más de una vez fue amenazado de muerte si no se unía ellos, cosa que pagaban caro, pues lo único con lo que se encontraban esas bandas, eran con los cadáveres de sus secuaces en el fondo de una alcantarilla.

Alertar a la muchacha de lo que sucedía terminaría en desastre, mientras barajaba sus posibilidades Lux lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Anda!.- Dijo dando palmaditas deteniéndose en seco.- Esa mujer vende bombones. Quiero unos, voy a comprar.-

Antes de que Talon pudiera decir nada para detenerla ella se acercó a toda prisa a la mujer que tenía su puesto lleno de bomboneras de cristal con deliciosos caramelos y bombones. La vendedora la saludó amable, el noxiano comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y la demaciana parecía estar, como siempre, en su mundo.

-Estos de aquí.- Le dijo la dependienta.- Son una receta nueva y están riquísimos rellenos de praliné de avellana.-

-Lo sé.- Dijo ella mirando a su acompañante para sorpresa de éste que abrió sus ojos asombrado pues parecía que contestaba a la mujer que atendía.

Porque la muchacha ya se había fijado que desde hacía unos quince minutos unos hombres los seguían y aunque no fuera tan espabilada como él, no era ni mucho menos estúpida. Él pasó a entrecerrar los ojos, la chica pensó que le sonría así que le sonrió de vuelta a modo de entendimiento. Compró sus bombones y con educación se despidió de la vivaracha mujer que vendía. Y rápidamente tiró del brazo del hombre para que la siguiera hasta una esquina cercana la cual no tenía prácticamente tránsito de gente. Cuando se aseguró de que tenía unos segundos antes de que aquellos dos hombres los alcanzaran, conjuró mientras sostenía a Talon de los brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Dijo él con respiración agitada.

Y desaparecieron de un lugar para ser trasladados a otro. No fue muy lejos de dónde estaban, pero al menos serviría para que esos dos no los metieran en problemas. Tenían asuntos que solucionar ahora más importantes que el ocuparse de dos matones. El noxiano se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante con ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué…qué me has hecho?.- Dijo mientras miraba el suelo con espasmos por sus arcadas.

-Lo siento.- Dijo ella tratando de ayudarle.- Al haberlo hecho muy rápido y al ser para dos personas no me ha salido muy bien.-

-¿Qué, no te ha salido muy bien?.-

-Pues el conjuro. Quería trasladarnos más lejos pero no puedo, aunque sea conjuración básica soy muy torpe para canalizar la energía focalizada y es probable que te haya pasado parte de ella por eso te sientes así.-

Él quitó las manos de sus rodillas para colocarlas sobre un muro de piedra cercano. Al menos los había trasladado a un lugar sin gente. Trató de recomponerse poco a poco.   

-Avísame la próxima vez.- Le dijo de manera severa.

-¿Qué opción tenía?.- Preguntó ella de manera inocente.

-Trasladarnos a pocos metros de allí y ponerme en este estado no ha sido lo más inteligente, chica.-

-Lo siento..- Dijo ella algo apenada.- Pero mira toma.- Le tendió los bombones de manera feliz.- Para que recuperes azúcares y energía.- Soltó una pequeña risilla.

Y aunque a él no le gustaba el dulce no dudó en hacer suya la propia situación. Apoyándose en el muro se agachó un poco para llegar a la altura de ella.

-Me harías un favor si me lo das tú sin quitarme la máscara.-

Ella se sonrojó con sorpresa. Pero no se negó a la petición. Ya se sentía bastante culpable por haberle provocado tales nauseas al noxiano así que procedió a sacar un bombón de la pequeña bolsita y poniéndose de punteras hizo un huequito entre la parte baja de la máscara del chico y empujó el dulce con un dedo hacía su boca de manera suave. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa y por el temblor de sus dedos él pudo notarlo. Sonrió ante su inocencia.

-Es evidente que no te sientes cómoda conmigo.- Afirmó él con la indiferencia que le caracterizaba.

Ella entreabrió la boca con extrañeza. Tragó saliva y miró al suelo.

-No es así exactamente…-

-Son dos días conviviendo contigo viéndote la misma actitud.-

-No pretendía molestar.-

-Y no me molestas. Pero se te nota a la legua.-

-Tengo muy presente que no ha sido tu culpa... –

-Te sueles apartar de mí con frecuencia, no me mantienes la mirada, y cada dos por tres te tapas las marcas de tu cuello.- Ella se sonrojó al oírle decir eso y por impulso se llevó la palma de su mano a la zona.

-Es verdad que…bueno yo… es el hecho de pensar en cómo…- Su nerviosismo le impedía acabar sus frases.- Yo no recuerdo nada y ello lo hace más confuso si cabe.- Trató de zanjar.

-¿Cómo lo hice?.- Preguntó él con inexpresión- Con la boca…¿cómo si no?.-

Ella puso distancia entre ellos cuando lo escuchó decirlo. Totalmente enrojecida se llevó las manos a sus calientes mofletes y tratando de calmarse a ella misma y la situación le dijo.

-¿P-Podemos dejarlo aquí?. Tienes razón, no se me hace cómodo.-

-No se te hace cómodo porque no lo ves normal.- Dijo él comenzando a incorporarse por completo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¿Tú lo ves así?, ¿normal?. Ni siquiera éramos nosotros mismos.-

-Y por ello te debería de resultar indiferente, chica. Porque.- Pausó para decir algo que en su caso era completamente falso y que en su caso, le dolía que así hubiera sido.- No éramos nosotros mismos.-

Lux se quedó pensativa durante un tiempo, lo cierto era que el chico tenía razón. No era nada que ella hubiera hecho y de lo que después se hubiera arrepentido pues no había sido ella. Sonrió de manera tierna sintiéndose aliviada, sin embargo él sentía completamente lo contrario, pues parecía que su mentira y su consuelo, aunque la ayudaban a ella, a él le hacían sentirse algo desdichado. No le importó. Ver como sonreía aliviada era muy buena recompensa frente a su pesadez. El noxiano juntó su dedo índice y corazón y con ellos le dio un toque suave en la frente a la muchacha la cual cerró un poco los ojos con fuerza mientras sonreía.

-Gracias, Talon.-

* * *

 

 

 

Llegaron finalmente a la casa de Darius. Por el camino el muchacho ya se había recompuesto del todo, y es que ese tipo de conjuros repentinos no eran la especialidad de Lux, aunque no eran peligrosos para nadie podía ser que al final acabasen con ciertos efectos secundarios, como había pasado.

Antes de llamar a la puerta la muchacha se colocó mejor el jersey para que llegara a tapar su cuello y acto seguido llamó. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no lo había visto desde… y tenía miedo de sufrir de alguna manera u otra cierto rechazo por su parte. Aun así estaba preparada para aceptarlo. Su misión allí era por Mera. Nada más.

Darius abrió la puerta con brusquedad y en cuanto los vio miró hacia otro lado y bufó frunciendo el ceño. No los esperaba allí y la verdad era que no tenía ninguna gana de verlos, ni a él… ni a ella.

-¿Qué queréis?.- Espetó de manera fría.

-Han pasado muchas cosas.- Comenzó ella sonriéndole con calidez.- Necesito hablarte sobre Mera.-

-Empieza pues.- Le soltó con brusquedad.

Lux se estaba dando cuenta de que, incluso con ella, él comenzó a ser el que siempre era. Como las primeras veces que se había encontrado con él, dónde sólo salía a flote su orgullo y su porte duro y frío. No le importó, lo entendía y entendía su actitud.

-Quizás… ¿fuera mejor hablar dentro?, si no te importa.- Sugirió la muchacha con educación.

-Entra si te place. Pero él no va a entrar y si tú has de quedarte fuera también por ello, entonces supongo que no hay solución.- Lo último lo tildó de una manera jocosa.

-Serán sólo unos minutos.-

Le dijo ella a Talon el cual se cruzó de brazos y asintió sin réplica alguna. Lux entrelazó una mano con la otra y miró directamente al guerrero mientras se sonrosaba y le sonreía, él se hizo a un lado apartando su vista de ella para dejarla pasar y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

La demaciana se quedó mirando el interior de aquella casa que tanto echaba de menos y comenzó a recordar lo que habían vivido durante aquellos escasos pero intensos cuatro días. Sonrió con melancolía al posar la mirada en cada rincón. Él detuvo sus felices recuerdos.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?.- Le preguntó de manera ruda.

-Es solo que, muchos recuerdos… ya sabes.- Alzó su cabeza para mirarle mientras le sonreía. Luego se fijó en el nuevo sofá y señaló a las nuevas plantas.- Has comprado otras.- Afirmó ella.

Él alzó sus hombros con indiferencia ante la observación de la chica. Ella prosiguió.

-Aún no te he dado el dinero de lo que he roto. Mis padres enviaron un cheque, pero se quemó en el incendio y…-

-No necesito tu dinero.- Espetó él.

-Cuando regrese a Demacia, te enviaré uno de vuelta.-

-Haz lo que quieras.-

Ella suspiró por sus respuestas, por su forma de ser. Le dolía el hecho de que parecía que habían recorrido hacia atrás el poco camino que habían hecho juntos. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. No quiso en ningún momento hacerle daño sin embargo lo hizo, y que él fuera así con ella era algo que parecía recordárselo una y otra vez. Ante los ojos de Darius ella dejó de sonreír y pasó a dibujar una expresión triste en su cara. Él la quería y tenía miedo de que acercarse más fuera volver a caer en lo mismo. Necesitaba ponerse un freno a sí mismo ahora que ya… todo había acabado. No obstante no tenía deseo alguno de herirla y verla triste le hacía sentirse peor.

-¿Has desayunado?.- Le preguntó él.

-Ah… sí.-

-Te iba a ofrecer algo para comer mientras hablamos pero si ya…-

-Sí, sí, pero puedo hacer un segundo desayuno.- Le cortó ella emocionada.

Él la miro extrañado y pasó a dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se adentró en la cocina y ella le siguió y se sentó a la mesa.

-Para ser tan pequeña.-

-Como mucho.- Interrumpió ella de nuevo.

-Sí.- dijo el hombre sonriendo.- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Unas tostadas y un café.- No tuvo que pensárselo mucho.

El hombre comenzó a prepararle lo que había pedido mientras ella volvía a iniciar conversación, aunque fuera para romper el hielo.

-Estando en la otra casa eché mucho de menos tu comida.- Soltó una sonrisilla pícara.

-¿Qué has comido estando allí?.- Le preguntó él.

-Pues… Sándwiches y…- Se quedó pensativa y volvió a repetir.- más sándwiches.

El noxiano resopló con burla. Al final era como una niña pequeña a la que había que cuidar. Alimentarse a base de eso no podía ser bueno en absoluto.

-Cuando llegue a Demacia voy a tomar clases de cocina. Estoy empezando a valorar lo importante que es saber lo básico al menos.-

-Son las consecuencias de ser una niña mimada.- Se burló el hombre.

Le sirvió las tostadas y el café y le tendió unos pequeños boles con mantequilla y mermelada.

-Sabrás untar las tostadas tu sola ¿no?.- Le preguntó con una sonrisa jocosa.

-Oye, ya basta.- Le respondió ella fingiendo enfado inflando sus mofletes.

Él como gesto natural quiso llevar una mano al pelo de la chica y revolvérselo, como muchas otras veces había hecho. Pero se detuvo. No era la misma situación, ya no. Se sentó al lado de ella, mientras la veía glotonear de manera feliz. No podía evitar sentirse bien cuando estaban juntos, incluso aunque al final la realidad estaba ahí, ella era su serenidad, su paz, su evasión de la vida. Sólo faltaba un día para que se fuera, y después de ello, definitivamente… todo volvería a la normalidad.

Ella por su parte no podía evitar observar el porte intimidante de quien tenía sentado al lado. Tanto su altura como su complexión no menguaban ni siquiera cuando estaban sentados y aunque podía infundir terror la chica no pudo sino recordar aquellos momentos que pese a su porte dejaba entrever la calidez de su corazón. Le sonrió con los mofletes llenos. Estaba alegre. Como ya le había dicho a Talon, también había venido para ver al guerrero y ahora que lo tenía delante, se sentía contenta, pues lo echaba de menos y verle bien, le hacía sentirse jubilosa.

Tragó el bocado de tostada que se había llevado a la boca y sin dilación comenzó a explicar en resumidas cuentas y a grandes rasgos cómo había roto el vínculo con Mera y había hablado con ella por última vez, quiso seguir con la explicación de la aparición de LeBlanc en su subconsciente.

Él la escuchaba prestando atención a los detalles, frunciendo el ceño durante ciertas partes del relato. Pero llegado a un momento, cuando ella giró un poco su cabeza para mirarle directamente, se fijó que en su cuello había una pequeña marca. La muchacha no se dio cuenta de que él se había fijado así que continuó con su explicación. Sin embargo él no pudo ya prestar atención a nada más. Su pecho comenzó a irradiar cierto fulgor de rabia y presión. Tragó saliva y oprimió sus labios mientras controlaba su respiración agitada. No debía de importarle nada en absoluto. Esa muchacha no le debía nada, ni él a ella. Entonces ¿por qué sentía que quería destrozar todo lo que le rodeaba a puñetazos?. Detuvo sus impulsos con pensamientos más racionales. Podía ser cualquier cosa, ella le había explicado que detuvo a la maga que controlaba a Mera, pudo ser que en su encuentro resultara herida, y por ello la marca de su cuello. Sí podía ser eso.

Deslizó de nuevo la mirada hasta el cuello de Lux, y analizó con más detenimiento el amoratado cardenal. Aunque sólo veía parte de éste no pudo evadir la llegada de nuevos pensamientos de rabia y pesadumbre. Ella seguía hablando y hablando, pero hacía ya rato que él no escuchaba. Sus cinco sentidos sólo tenían en ese momento interés en una sola cosa.

Pero no se debían nada. Ella no estaba con él, lo que hubiera hecho con otra persona, de ser una marca sexual, no debía de importarle. Fue su última razón a la cual no hizo ni un ápice de caso.

Con impulsividad Darius estiró un brazo para llegar a tocar la cara de la chica. Ella calló en mitad de su relato al ver el gesto de éste. El hombre rodeó con su enorme mano la fina barbilla y mandíbula de la chica e hizo que girara la cara hacia un lado. Ella se sorprendió y él en cuanto vio por completo el moretón no le cabía la duda que por la posición y la forma era, como ya había esperado, hecho por alguien de manera sexual.

La soltó y miró hacia un lado sonriendo con malicia mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido extremadamente imbécil. Apoyó una mano en su rodilla mientras que cerraba el puño con la otra dejándose los nudillos completamente blancos. Mirar hacia ella sería perder los estribos, volverse más loco de lo que ya se estaba volviendo. Porque no sólo estaba celoso, es que se podía imaginar quién había sido el causante de aquella marca.

Ella se dio cuenta al instante de lo que estaba pasando. Se afligió al verle así, pero ello tenía una explicación lógica y estaba segura de que si se lo comentaba al final podían volver a retomar el curso de la explicación e ir a por Mera, juntos.

-No debes malentender…- Comenzó ella algo nerviosa.

-Lo que hagas con tu vida me importa una mierda.- Espetó.

La muchacha lo miró ceñuda pues no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para continuar él siguió con su impulsividad iracunda.

-He de reconocer que te ha salido de puta de madre.- Ella lo miró confusa. Él rio no creyéndose su inocencia.- Mientras estás conmigo me seduces y cuando pasas de manos seduces al siguiente ¿no es así?, bueno, pues felicidades, vas a salir ilesa con tu estrategia de Noxus. Sabes sobrevivir. No por cuenta propia eso está claro.- Atacó de manera cruel.

-Por favor…- Comenzó ella tratando de detenerle.- Entiendo… tu frustración, al final he sido yo quien te ha llevado a estar así. Lo siento. Porque pese a tus advertencias no pude contener mis sentimientos por ti y quise llevarlo más allá para que… al final desistiera por no poder aceptar… no quise hacerte daño.-

-¿Vas a intentar darme pena, me vas a decir ahora lo mucho que me quieres y lo mucho que me echabas de menos, mientras veo lo bien que te lo has pasado acostándote con otros?.- Soltó una carcajada siniestra.

-No me he acostado... –

-¿Con el enmascarado ese?. Porque no me cabe la menor duda de que al final ha sido con él.-

Ella enrojeció ante sus palabras, señal que él interpretó como afirmativa. Su juicio se nubló por completo ante el silencio de ella, y la rabia contenida por su parte. Su maldad no pudo evitar crecer en el interior y sentirse tan sumamente traicionado no le ayudó en absoluto. No estaban juntos, era verdad, no podía pedirle a ella que le guardase luto para toda la vida. No era eso lo que pedía tampoco. Pero tres días habían pasado, él apenas lograba recuperarse de lo que había sucedido y ella, ella… ¡joder!, le había dicho que lo quería, que a pesar de todo lo quería. ¿Eso tampoco era verdad?.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque eliges a unos sí y a otros no.- Dijo un Darius que ya había perdido por completo los estribos.- Me dices que quieres esperar, al menos podías haberte acostado conmigo también, lo hubiéramos pasado bien. Qué más daba uno más que uno menos. Algunas lo hacen por dinero, tú pareces hacerlo por protección.- Se burló insultándola.

Nada más terminó su cruel frase ella levantó la mano con tanta rapidez que incluso se extrañó a sí misma y de manera fugaz le dio una sonora bofetada al cruel guerrero que ahora la insultaba. Él no la vio venir, y menos de aquella muchacha pues nunca la había visto tan enfadada o frustrada como para reaccionar así. Siempre había sido amable, cariñosa y jamás había sido agresiva. Al menos con él. Lux se tocó la mano con la que había dado el golpe y la apretó con fuerza mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas de frustración e ira.

-Como ya he dicho.- Comenzó con un tono serio, pues era cierto que el noxiano se podía levantar y en ese mismo instante incluso desarmado, matarla. Pero no tenía miedo alguno de aquel ser que sólo descargaba sus inseguridades sobre ella una y otra vez.- No me he acostado con nadie. Como ya he dicho, entiendo tus frustraciones. Y sí, te quiero y no creo que eso cambie al menos en un corto plazo de tiempo, aunque a veces me lo pones difícil. Pues eres un impetuoso y no he venido aquí a que me insultes. No quieres continuar con ello, yo sí lo haré, porque no soy tan sumamente egoísta como para dejarme llevar por todo lo que me molesta, perder los estribos mientras hay una persona que te quiere explicar detenidamente las cosas y otra persona desaparecida que espera nuestra ayuda.- Se recompuso de su enfado, suspiró y se acicaló un poco y volviendo a sus modales se levantó de su asiento.- Gracias por el desayuno, y ahora si me disculpas, quiero ir a buscar a Mera y traerla de vuelta.-

Él la detuvo levantándose y bloqueando la salida de la cocina con su amplio cuerpo. Miró hacía abajo para encontrarse con la expresión molesta de ella. Se llevó una mano a la su parte derecha de la cara y la deslizó mientras resoplaba. Siempre, siempre hacía lo mismo, no sólo con ella, con todos. Con su hermano también, perdía los papeles de un momento a otro y sólo tiraba puñales para herir todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Estaba muy ofendida, podía entenderlo básicamente la había llamado puta, con todas sus letras una por una. La persona que en ese momento más quería siendo humillada por él mismo. Era incapaz de controlar la rabia que provenía del resto de personas que se fijasen en ella. Le había pasado con Mera una vez y ahora su obsesión con el muchacho que la protegía parecía ir más allá. Era increíble que en otros muchos aspectos él pudiera mantener el porte que debía, pues ya tenía una edad para dejarse de idioteces como esas, pero ella, para bien o para mal parecía volverlo loco.

Si pudiera volver atrás tan solo unos minutos y borrar todos los improperios que habían salido de su boca… las disculpas no eran su fuerte y aunque quería hacerle saber que no era eso lo que sentía, bajar su imponente barrera de orgullo y hacerlo estaba costándole el sufrimiento que no había padecido en años. Que complicado era todo, que complicada era ella y que complicado era él.

-Emmm- Comenzó tratando de aclararse la voz.- Aunque ha sonado mal, no quería pues… eso- Dijo él con torpeza.

-¿No querías qué?, ¿insultarme?.-

-No, es decir, sí.- Resopló tratando de calmarse.- Quiero decir que no, no quería insultarte, bueno sí quería, pero ahora ya no quiero.-

Lux entrecerró los ojos con fiereza y en cuanto vio la impericia del muchacho para disculparse una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a dibujarse.

-Yo no quería golpearte. Me sentí muy ofendida y por eso lo hice, pero es algo que sé que no debí hacer. Lo siento.-

-Está bien. Tu bofetada me despejó la mente.- Se rozó la mejilla afectada con las yemas de los dedos.- Y para ser tan flacucha pegas duro.- Dijo con burla.

-En Demacia nos entrenan bien.-

-Me gustaría…- Comenzó él tragándose las ínfulas y también los arrebatos de ira.- Saber cómo ha pasado lo de esa marca. ¿Alguien te hizo daño?.-

-Bueno sí y no. Pues yo apenas recuerdo nada. ¿podemos sentarnos?.- Sugirió ella.

Ambos se sentaron de nuevo y más relajados, él exhaló una bocanada de aire para preparar el enfrentamiento consigo mismo mientras escuchaba a la muchacha hablar. Y ésta en poco tiempo le explicó cómo los magos los habían controlado a ambos, cómo había sido muy peligroso pero a la vez habían salido victoriosos y cómo y para qué requerían la identidad de Talon, haciéndoles caer en tales argucias. Él escuchaba con atención y para su sorpresa el hablar con una persona honesta de manera pacífica sí que daba muy buen resultado, pues lejos de molestarse o enfadarse había muchos puntos que habían aclarado y esos tantos le habían hecho sentirse mucho mejor con ella y sobre todo consigo mismo. Sin embargo… había muchos puntos oscuros que no entendía, ya fuera por su escueto conocimiento sobre magia o porque simplemente no había entendido bien.

-Lo que no me cuadra.- Dijo él una vez ella había acabado de hablar.- es ¿para qué?...-

-¿Para qué, qué?.-

-No tiene sentido que si tan desesperados estaban por saber la identidad de ese tío, os controlasen a los dos, ¿para luego volver a controlarlo?.-

-A Talon al principio no lo controlaron del todo, pues él tiene ciertos recuerdos. Para mí todo el suceso es una laguna.-

-Sigue sin cuadrarme.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- No dudo de ti, pero… es raro, dices que querían su identidad, bien eso lo entiendo, y si lo han controlado al menos en parte ¿por qué no se pone frente a un espejo y se quita la máscara?, ¿para qué controlarte a ti y también hacer todo ese paripé?, gastan tiempo, recursos, cuando era algo muy simple.-

Ella no se había parado a pensar en ello, no lo había analizado siquiera. Había confiado en Talon todo este tiempo como para sospechar de su versión sin más, pero ahora que Darius lo mencionaba era verdad que era extraño… Se quedó pensativa un rato, no sabiendo ni qué decir ante tal confusión, pues pensaba tan rápido como podía. Era raro el hecho de que sin haber visto la imagen del sujeto hubieran acertado en lanzar un conjuro que lo controlase por completo, pero de ser cómo su guardaespaldas decía, el guerrero tenía razón, era tan fácil como ir a un espejo y desenmascararse.

-Yo… no me había parado a pensar…- Se sinceró ella llevándose una mano al pelo.

-No tiene buena pinta.- Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.- Que tu estuvieras controlada y él no, me encaja más. Si lo que querían era su identidad para controlarle a él y que te matara, es la versión que más parece ajustarse.-

-Pero, tampoco tiene sentido. ¿Para qué iba a mentir?, no lo entiendo.-

-¿No?, pues fíjate tú, yo eso lo entiendo perfectamente. Viene la tía que te gusta, se te pone delante y quiere follar contigo. Y pensando que es realmente ella, te sientes el tío con más dicha del lugar. Pero, ¡vaya!, resulta que soy imbécil y que me la colaron doblada, así que me aprovecho de la situación de ella y le digo que yo también soy una pobre víctima de los desalmados magos. Que morbosos esos magos, por cierto, controlando a dos personas y queriendo follar, en mi vida me he encontrado con todo tipo de fetiches y mira, este es nuevo.- Se burló.

-No tiene gracia.- Dijo ella aún confusa y empezando a enrojecerse por las toscas palabras del hombre.- Creo que, si bien es raro, debería de hablar con él y creo que, vuestra aversión mutua hace que pienses de esa manera también.-

-¿De qué manera?, ¿De una puta manera racional?.-

-Estas empeñado, desde el primer día que le viste con lo mismo.-

-Porque es verdad.-

-Si vieras nuestra convivencia día a día, verías que no es así.-

-Y ahora que lo mencionas me da hasta grima. Tiene pinta de ser el típico acosador que sólo observa desde las sombras. ¿Cuándo te duchas…?.-

-No, Darius, no es así en absoluto y como ya te dije en su día, apenas me habla, sólo lo necesario, nada más. Además te pediría, por favor, que dejases de burlarte, pues no me gusta esta situación.-

-Dime una cosa.- Dijo él ladeando la cabeza y entornando los ojos.- ¿Es esa la única marca que tienes?.-

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y de nuevo de manera instintiva se llevó la mano a la marca del cuello. Sus mofletes se encendieron como dos antorchas vivientes. Negó con la cabeza de manera avergonzada.

-Si te preguntase dónde ¿me lo dirías?.-

-¿Para qué quieres saber?.- Respondió ella sin mantenerle la mirada.

-Porque soy imbécil y porque sé que aunque me voy a enfadar muchísimo, la curiosidad me perturba demasiado y sólo necesito una excusa más para partirle la cara a ese desgraciado y me gustaría que me la dieras.-

-No quiero decirte entonces. No quiero problemas, quiero buscar a…-

-¿Aquí?.- Interrumpió señalando a la clavícula de la chica.

Lux miró con extrañeza, pero no contestó.

-¿En las piernas?.- Prosiguió preguntando él. Mas ella no hizo ademán alguno de darle una respuesta.- ¿En el vientre?.- Ella agachó la mirada tratando de no darle la solución, pero en cuanto él vio su gesto lo supo perfectamente, apretó su mandíbula, sus dientes rechinaron. Él llevó una mano hacia la cara de la mujer y la posó sobre ésta con delicadeza. Le hizo mirarle.- ¿Dónde más?, Luxanna.-

-N-No era… yo misma.-

-Y aunque parezca estúpido eso es lo que más me molesta. Que un desgraciado se aproveche así de la situación, que te toque sin pudor alguno, que… te marque de esa manera…- Suavizó el tono mientras pasaba sus dedos de manera delicada por el cuello de la muchacha.

Ella estiró su fino brazo hasta la mejilla del guerrero. Posó su delicada mano en ella y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Yo… estoy bien. Todo está bien. Y estoy segura de que en cuanto hable con él sabré de una vez por todas qué está pasando respecto a aquel día.- Su expresión se tornó a quebranto.- Pero necesito, Darius, que nos centremos en Mera, necesito que, antes de partir a Demacia cerciorarme de que está a salvo.-

-¿Es necesario que venga el infeliz ese?.-

-No puedo hacer otra cosa… a pesar de todo, me ha ayudado mucho y me ha protegido también.- El hombre volvió a oprimir su mandíbula.- Sé que no es lo que quieres oír pero, quizás nos ayude en su momento.-

-No es lo que quiero oír. Toda esta situación me resulta tan jodidamente molesta como una patada en los cojones. Pero supongo que Mera se merece que ceda por esta vez. Que me priorice en ella.-

-Gracias-

Le dijo Lux con su sonrisa cálida que durante unos instantes hizo que el guerrero se sintiera liviano, sin conflictos, en paz. Poco duraría tal estado. Su momento afectuoso con la pequeña demaciana se arrancaría de raíz en cuanto formuló la pregunta oportuna, obteniendo de ella la respuesta menos esperada.

-¿Dónde se supone que la encontraremos?.-

-La maga me mostró un paisaje de un bosque que le describí a Talon. Él supo reconocerlo con premura.- Pausó para centrar sus pupilas en las del guerrero.- Me dijo que se llamaba, El Ocaso del Candor.-

La expresión de Darius se tornó desencajada. Su piel pareció tornarse más pálida, sus párpados parecieron entrecerrarse con pesadez. La sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas, el corazón se le desbocaba con intensidad ante la calidez de su combustible. Por su espalda y su cuello comenzó a recorrerle un sudor frío. Su pecho y su mente desgarraron como si de un fino velo se tratase la enorme muralla que él había levantado sobre su pasado.

Lux quiso consolarle en su aflicción, con delicadeza trató de darle una suave caricia al hombre que allí parecía desfragmentarse por completo. Mas no le dejó. Sus ojos negros parecieron brillar con un fulgor de remordimiento, y la energía que antes parecía haber salido de él dejándolo completamente vulnerable volvió a entrar en su cuerpo pareciendo aplacar su debilidad más temida.

La chica se esperaba una negativa. Se esperaba, vista la reacción del hombre, que le dijera que fuera sola o que, no pisaría ese bosque ni en cientos de años. Pero para su sorpresa éste se levantó repentinamente de su asiento y con un tono frío y distante le dijo.

-Vayamos a buscar a Mera.-


	28. Ánimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capi me ha motivado mucho, no sé si el siguiente lo escribiré tan rápido como este. Ruego paciencia, hay muchísimas cosas que están por venir. No sé qué decir, creo que con este capítulo he disfrutado como una enana escribiéndolo. Y espero que vosotros disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho. Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y por vuestros comentarios y votos, sois geniales de verdad.
> 
> Os quiere mucho. Yhoshi <3.

Partieron hacia el claro sin dilación. El ambiente se había tornado pesado, desequilibrado. Darius no mostró expresión alguna al ver a Talon, el cual se incorporó a ellos posicionándose al lado de Lux quien le comentó que más adelante deberían de tener una conversación privada. Él se limitó a asentir, mirándola recelosamente por el desconcierto de lo que había pasado dentro de la casa del guerrero. Éste dirigía el camino. No soportaba ver a los otros dos juntos y se sabía perfectamente la ruta para llegar al Ocaso del Candor. Demasiadas víctimas le perturbaban día y noche sin cesar, víctimas que habían caído allí, por él, por su mano. No quería recordar, no quería pensar. Dispuso toda su atención en Mera y en el hecho de que, como los tres sabían, lo más probable es que fuera una trampa. La demaciana y su acompañante iban detrás de él. Ella lo miraba afligida mas su acompañante no sentía pena alguna por ese condenado ser. Los planes de Talon no habían salido del todo bien, pues se creía que Darius no iría con ellos hasta aquel bosque. Una vez más se equivocó.

-No deberíamos atravesar Noxus.- Dijo con su tono neutral de siempre el asesino.

-Trata de cerrar la puta boca.- Le espetó el guerrero, que aún seguía encolerizado por aquellas marcas en el cuello de su amada chica.

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó ella curiosa intentando calmar el ambiente.

El enmascarado no tomó en cuenta las palabras mal sonantes del comandante, el cual ni se había girado para dirigírselas, pero sí que posó sus áureos ojos en la mujer, y siendo racional contestó.

-Hay diversas razones, pero la primera sería no llamar la atención. Estaremos más seguros si nos desviamos y aunque tardemos más, me sé un camino que bordea hasta llegar al claro.-

-¿Te da miedo luchar?.- Preguntó de manera impulsiva Darius, sujetando con más fuerza el hacha que portaba al hombro.

-Me parece estúpido cuando se puede evitar.- Se unió a las provocaciones Talon.

La muchacha no sabía qué hacer, se veía envuelta entre las continuas disputas de aquellos dos hombres. Recordó, como siempre hacía cuando los veía juntos, a Jarel y a Ike cuando discutían. Soltó una risilla infantil cuando la imagen de los niños inundó su mente. El guerrero gruñó ante el gesto de la chica, el asesino se limitó a mirarla alzando una ceja.

-Es que… sois como los niños.- Contestó ella llevándose la mano a la boca y soltando de nuevo otra risilla.- Creo que la idea de Talon está bien.- Dijo pasando a ponerse seria.- Ya es bastante arriesgado ir, si atravesamos Noxus, quizás sea aún peor.-

-Lidera el camino pues.- Le dijo de manera brusca el guerrero al que infundió la idea.

El hombre se limitó a asentir y tomó otro camino diferente. Al final Lux iba detrás con Darius, eso lo hizo sentirse aliviado. Cuanto más distante estuviera aquel hombre de ella, mejor.

No hablaron durante el resto del trayecto. El asesino se limitaba a indicar la ruta y los otros dos estaban demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos. Lux sólo tenía en mente a Mera, pero la preocupación de Darius era muchísimo más grande. El porqué de aquel bosque en concreto era evidente. Aquella zona la conocía desde que era niño, jugó demasiadas veces allí con su hermano y fue su zona de reposo y relajación durante el tiempo que se entrenaba para ser mejor soldado. Sus recuerdos de aquel lugar eran idílicos hasta que llevó a dar muerte a todos aquellos inocentes que, según él, no merecían seguir en el mundo. Fueron tiempos crueles, fueron actos crueles, cometidos por personas crueles. No obtuvo buen descanso desde aquel insoportable día el cual enterró muy profundamente en su alma.

Cada vez que su pecho quería abrirse para expulsar su corazón y a la vez su dolor, miraba a la pequeña demaciana que caminaba a su lado preocupada por él. Ojalá, siempre. Ojalá siempre así, con ella, mirándola hasta el fin de sus días y nada más. El hombre pestañeó de manera lenta para pasar a mirar al frente. Despegar sus ojos de aquel cielo infinito que ella tenía en su rostro le costaba demasiado. La muchacha parecía protegerle con su sola presencia, y aunque ella no había aceptado su pasado, aun así, sentía que ella quería cuidarle, sobre todo cuando le dedicaba las tiernas sonrisas que hacía que su alma se sintiera menos pesada.

Llegaron a aquel precioso bosque. En cuanto los tres posaron un pie en su maleza, los enormes árboles parecieron saludarlos meneando sus brazos de forma brusca emitiendo el sonido rasgado que unas hojas hacían al chocarse con otras. El gélido viento les inundó las fosas nasales, purificándoles por dentro y advirtiéndoles también, de que pronto llegaría el invierno.

Los ojos de Darius brillaron con resentimiento mientras posaba su mirada en la vasta espesura. A pesar de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no iba allí, pues no había necesidad alguna, recordaba como si fuera la primera vez cada parte de aquella arboleda.

El viento sopló más fuerte, con más brusquedad y en ese momento más que saludarles parecía azotarles con fuerza. A pesar de que era de día la zona se tornó oscura y una espesa niebla comenzó a arremolinarse en torno a ellos, tocándolos con su pesada humedad funesta.

<<Darius>>, sonaron unas voces sin género, sin timbre, con eco. Y su nombre pareció rebotar de árbol en árbol. Los tres lo habían sentido. Se miraron los unos a los otros algo desconcertados.

-No es buena idea.- Rompió con el incómodo silencio Talon.- Deberíamos dejarlo aquí o hacerlo de otra manera.-

Lux tomó la iniciativa, dio varios pasos al frente, dejando ver que no iba a abandonar su búsqueda por aquella chica que tanto quería. Se giró para dedicarles una sonrisa a ambos.

-La luz es fuerte. Incluso ahora.- Dijo ella absorbiendo parte de la energía de aquel bosque lo que hizo que su tez brillase un poco.

Darius fue el primero en asentir ante su valentía. Junto a ella se sentía más fuerte si cabe. Reincorporó su hacha en su hombro y hundiendo las cejas siguió adelante. Talon los siguió con recelo, posando los ojos en cada rincón de aquel siniestro bosque. Aquello era más que una trampa y comenzaba a prepararse para tener que llevarse a la chica lejos de allí y escapar de aquel lugar maldito.

-Mera estaba cerca de ese claro de crisantemos. Había un enorme árbol.- Comenzó ella.

-Sé dónde es.- Afirmó el guerrero.

Caminaron durante un rato, hasta que en la lejanía la muchacha comenzó a divisar aquel majestuoso ser verdoso. Señaló con impaciencia hacia su dirección, mientras comenzaba a correr a trote y su pecho se impacientaba por volver a verla. Tanto Darius como Talon podían seguirla caminando a paso ligero, pues la zancada de éstos era mucho mayor que la de ella.

Las emociones de Lux comenzaban a desbordarse por momentos. Ya casi podía sentir como sería volver a hablar con ella. Por la luz, que ganas tenía de que le explicase más a fondo sobre calaveras de yordles o sobre aquellas piedras preciosas que tenía en el mostrador.

Poco a poco se iba divisando un fino cuerpo posado junto al tronco del árbol. La muchacha se inclinó para echar a correr a toda velocidad mas el guerrero la detuvo colocándole su enorme mano en el hombro. Sin embargo, fue el asesino quien pareciendo leer los pensamientos de su compañero habló.

-Puede ser una trampa.-

Darius se limitó a asentir, estando por una vez, de acuerdo con él. Se aproximaron de manera lenta. El guerrero tomó su hacha dispuesto a usarla si fuera necesario y el asesino llevó dos dagas a sus mangas para sacarlas si así lo necesitaba. La espesa neblina no parecía facilitarles el trabajo, la cual iba y venía cuando se le antojaba y en ese momento parecía querer interponerse entre ellos y su objetivo. Tapó a Mera sin pudor alguno dejando a unos muchachos algo confusos y recelosos de la situación.

Pero allí no ocurrió nada. A medida que avanzaban todo parecía ser completamente normal.

* * *

 

 

Por su parte LeBlanc observaba la escena a través de un hechizo ligado a las energías de la muchacha que inconsciente yacía bajo la sombra de aquel enorme árbol. Desde su guarida sonrió triunfal. Estaba claro que la demaciana no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de recuperarla. Qué pena…  aquella mujer de cabellos níveos sería la menor de sus preocupaciones. Sonrió de medio lado con malicia mientras contemplaba la neblina que ya se estaba formando. Sabía de sobra que los tres se estaban preguntando el porqué de aquel bosque. Por qué ese lugar. Muy pronto lo descubrirían. Nadie ni nada se enzarzaba con ella y salía ileso. Había fuerzas mucho mayores que la magia y el poder. Y ella… sabía cómo despertarlas.

Quería ver, sentir, cómo el alma de Luxanna se despedazaba poco a poco.

 

* * *

 

Lux fue la primera en llegar a Mera. Se arrodilló con premura para acariciar con cuidado su morena piel. Alzó la vista para mirar a Darius el cual con una especie de quebranto pareció entender lo que estaba pasando.

La muchacha arropó a su compañera tratando de sostenerla en brazos, pero ésta no parecía responder. Fijándose en su pecho alertó.

-Aún respira. Tenemos que…-

-N-No…- Sonó la voz quebrada de Mera.

Abrió sus ojos cristalinos lentamente y se posaron en la chica que la sostenía. Llevó con torpeza una mano hacia el rostro de la demaciana. Sonrió con dificultad.

-Es… venganza.- Arrastró las pesadas palabras no pudiendo articularlas de manera precisa.

Los tres se quedaron desconcertados al escucharla decir aquello. Tosió y su boca se llenó de sangre. Lux comenzó a pensar de manera desesperada en cómo curarla. La volvió a apoyar en el árbol y trató de conjurar para sanarla. Ella la detuvo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Te… quiero.- Le dijo tomando su mano.

Los ojos de la pequeña mujer anegaron en lágrimas. Darius posó su hacha en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a ellas.

-¿No puedes hacer nada?.- Le dijo de manera brusca a Lux mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mera.

-S-Sí.- Contestó ella enjugándose las lágrimas.

Trató con muchísima dificultad concentrarse para salvarla. Porque no podía ser de otro modo debía de vivir, mas Mera la volvió a detener.

-No…aquí, no uses… es tarde. Veneno.-

En cuanto Talon escuchó la última palabra se acercó a ella para ver su estado y cuando pudo comprobar sus dolencias negó con la cabeza.

-Hace débiles los tejidos de los pulmones haciendo que se encharquen de sangre.- Comunicó.

Los dos arrodillados lo miraron de manera preocupada.

-¿Puedes ayudarla?.- Le rogó Lux

Y aunque quería decirle que sí sólo por no verla con aquella expresión de dolor tuvo que negar con la cabeza.

Mera hizo un gesto para que Darius se acercara a ella. Él obedeció y mirándola con tristeza la acercó para sí mismo dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre su pecho. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Noxus…- Dijo en un susurro.- sacrificio… no te fíes de nadie. Noxus está… buscando.-

Y antes de terminar comenzó a toser bruscamente, su respiración sonó ahogada por la sangre que obstaculizaba sus tráqueas. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Lux mientras desfallecía en el regazo de Darius.

-Luxanna… es… protege…-

Y con su último aliento dejó caer su cabeza, su vista se nubló y sus pesados párpados se cerraron para dar fin a una hermosa y preciosa vida.

El guerrero la abrazó con amargura y hundiendo sus cejas apretó su mandíbula. No debió ser así, ¿por qué tantas molestias para ver más muerte?. Lo de Mera le dolía especialmente. Esa mujer era tan fuerte, tan invulnerable, tan independiente. Le dolía el hecho de que no la conocía. Haber visto todo lo que había hecho por la demaciana le había dejado con pesadez. En todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos había dejado atrás a una persona que, de haberla conocido en profundidad, hubiera sido maravilloso. Se encontraron en una época negra para él, llena de dolor y muerte y ella, aunque sólo con encuentros casuales, le había dejado evadirse, sin preguntas, sin sufrimiento. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para, después de aquello, acercarse a ella. Pero no lo hizo y ahora ella se había ido.

Miró hacia Lux la cual lloraba desconsoladamente aunque para él sus llantos sonaban lejanos. No paraba de repetir que lo sentía mientras los miraba a ambos, con su nariz mocosa y sus mofletes rojizos. ¿Por qué lo sentía?, todo lo que había pasado era una prueba más de que aquella bendición de mujer era capaz de sacar lo mejor de las personas. Lo mejor de ese mundo lleno de dolor, ruina y decadencia. Estiró su brazo libre para rodear el cuello de aquel ángel dorado y atrayéndola hacía sí le dio un beso en la frente y las abrazó a ambas.

Del cuerpo de Mera pareció brotar una neblina translúcida. Ambos se fijaron en ello y siguieron su desplazamiento con la mirada hasta los crisantemos, los cuales se revolvieron con furia dejando que el aire se llevase parte de sus pétalos. Darius posó el cuerpo de Mera junto al tronco del enorme árbol y cogiendo su hacha se puso en guardia. Talon lo imitó y Lux levantándose lentamente aún con las lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas miró extrañada hacia los campos florales.

De aquellas plantas pareció surgir una calígine tan pesada y oscura que tapó el mismísimo día que los alumbraba. En la oscuridad un brillo traslúcido pareció brotar de la nada dando forma a varias siluetas. Comenzaron a dibujar a un hombre y junto a él otro hombre más, y luego una mujer… Eran incontables los hombres y mujeres que parecían estar allí ocultos en las sombras, desvelándose únicamente por la blanquecina luz fantasmagórica que les hacía tener forma.

-¿Cómo te atreves?.- Desgarraron las voces, con un chillido atroz, la densa niebla que los cubría.- ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a venir aquí?.-

Los tres se quedaron congelados en el sitio. Ninguno era cobarde, pero lo que allí estaba ocurriendo no era para nada algo natural o mágico. Era un desgarro en el alma de la naturaleza.

* * *

 

 

-Que comience el espectáculo.-

 Dijo LeBlanc desde su guarida de manera maliciosa, mientras el hechizo se desvanecía debido a la pérdida de su prisionera. No necesitaba ver para saber lo que tendría lugar allí

-Espero que sufras bien. La maldita, entre los malditos debe estar.- Sonrió de manera siniestra entrecerrando sus ojos con audacia.

 

* * *

 

Las blanquecinas siluetas desaparecieron dejándoles a los tres en la más absoluta oscuridad. Un fulgor azulado resplandeció para, esta vez, dar forma a una sola figura. Un hombre, al que Darius supo reconocer muy bien a pesar de su terrible aspecto, se posó frente a ellos a cierta distancia del guerrero quien con suspicacia miraba a ese ser.

-Darius- Dijo la voz rota con amargura.

Chillidos lejanos surgieron de la nada, rebotando en los sólidos troncos de los árboles.

Aquella figura era espantosa. Sólo había pronunciado una palabra y su mandíbula parecía desencajarse cuando lo hacía. Su cadavérica cara estaba recubierta a trazos con piel, que colgante se movía cuando él lo hacía. Su pelo, fuerte y sano en el pasado eran hilos cenizos que se entremezclaban entre el tortuoso viento que los azotaba. Las cuencas de sus ojos lechosos estaban tan abiertas que parecían que éstos se iban a salir de ellas de un momento a otro. Sus dientes eran exageradamente grandes debido a la carencia de encías y labios.

El guerrero mantuvo el porte. Tratando de frenar sus escabrosos pensamientos y su terror, desafió con la mirada a la figura, quien al verle con aquella expresión comenzó a soltar unas carcajadas funestas acompañadas de otras voces que por la lejanía reverberaban tales risas.

La zona volvió a tornarse oscura por completo. Lux dio un paso atrás por el miedo a tales presencias, Talon con oído agudo escuchó cómo ella se movía y posando de manera delicada una mano sobre el brazo de ella la atrajo para sí. No se iba a mentir, él también estaba asustado, pero la protegería sin importar qué, y aunque todo lo que estaba pasando escapaba de su entendimiento, él siempre había sido un superviviente de Noxus, no iba a cambiar ahora. La muchacha acertó a coger la capa del muchacho la cual apretó con fuerza suspirando algo más tranquila al tenerle a él a su lado.

Darius sin embargo, no se movió ni un ápice. Mantuvo la tranquilidad tanto como podía.

En un extremadamente brillante destello, que prácticamente los dejó sin visión a los tres pues pasaron de la oscuridad a la luz de forma repentina, comenzaron a pasar de forma rápida y continua las caras de todos aquellos muertos que habían perecido a manos del guerrero. Sus caras pútridas a menudo agujereadas y carcomidas, con los ojos sin cuenca o lechosos, volaban alrededor de ellos mientras el cortante viento los fustigaba sin descanso. Tuvieron que inclinarse para no caer por la brusquedad de éste. El pelo y sus ropajes se revolvían con violencia.

Todo cesó de nuevo.

Y en la oscuridad tranquila una pequeña luz se prendió dando forma a una mujer embarazada. De estar viva debía de ser preciosa, pero ahora, su espesa melena alborotada era grisácea, su piel descompuesta por el paso del tiempo dejaba entrever demasiados huecos. Su vestimenta estaba desgastada por el paso de los años, aquel vestido descolorido debió de ser caro en su tiempo, pero ella lo portaba completamente deslustrado. Sus ojos mostraban cierto fulgor azulado a modo de iris velado el cual se posó primero en Talon y en Lux, para luego pasar a mirar a Darius con rabia.

La siniestra figura extendió los brazos y una densa niebla pareció taparla. La neblina comenzó a hacerse más y más fina, mostrando siluetas que se fueron tornando más y más lúcidas hasta que un Darius bien definido y una mujer embarazada con un niño pequeño en brazos, se encontraban cara a cara.

El guerrero supo bien qué era lo que iba a pasar pues recordaba cada resquicio de su pasado. Miró con pesar la escena que esa niebla comenzaba a dibujar.

La mujer de cabellos gruesos y ondulados, esbelta y hermosa miró con sus ojos claros a un más joven Darius. Echó a correr con su hijo a cuestas hasta que se topó con el final del pasillo de su casa. Se metió en una habitación y completamente desencajada cerró la puerta con su seguro. Lloraba desesperada, mientras buscaba una manera rápida de escapar de su terrible final. Su hijo la imitaba tratando de buscar algún consuelo en ella. Ésta trató de buscar algún escondite para el aterrado niño mientras le hacía acallar su llanto.

El guerrero, con una mirada intrépida y cruel, con su armadura completamente manchada de sangre de otras víctimas tiró, sin mucho esfuerzo, la puerta abajo dándole un golpe seco con su hombro. Sus soldados le seguían con la misma mirada que él tenía. La libertad de Noxus estaba cerca. Y eso era lo único que les importaba.

La muchacha se arrodilló suplicante. Suplicó por su bebé y aseguró que se irían de esa tierra si la dejaban viva. Pero Darius no habló. Con una expresión que Lux jamás había visto en él, feroz, casi inhumana con un brillo vil en su mirada alzó su enorme hacha sin dificultad y la bajó con fuerza cercenando el cuello de aquella mujer. La hendidura del hacha fue tan brutal como la escena en sí. La cabeza colgaba pendida de un hilo de piel, y su espina dorsal se rompió astillándose en la zona hendida. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones mientras el cuerpo ya sin vida caía hacia adelante.

El comandante ignoró por completo el cadáver caído, como si fuera parte de su rutina ver aquellas espantosas cosas y continuó hasta la cama de la habitación la cual levantó con una sola mano dejando al descubierto al chiquillo que allí se ocultaba. Éste tenía tanto miedo que no fue capaz ni de llorar, sus esfínteres cedieron ante su encuentro y paralizado lo único en lo que se fijó fue en los oscuros ojos del guerrero, el cual lo cogió por la parte trasera de la camiseta y se lo tendió a uno de sus soldados, quien se lo llevó fuera.

Ante tales imágenes Lux no fue capaz de reaccionar, quería apartar la vista de todo aquello pero no podía. Apretó más la capa de su compañero quien la arropó más con su brazo. No imaginaba que tales cosas despertarían en ese bosque y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haber cedido ante la propuesta de haber ido que ella le hizo.

La cadavérica mujer volvió a aparecer ante ellos y con resentimiento volvió a mirar al guerrero. Caminó alejándose de ellos entre los crisantemos y llegado a un punto, se paró en seco. Miró al suelo para pasar a mirar a Darius de nuevo.

-Aquí te llevaste…- Dijo el espectro con una voz sepulcral y aguda.- Te llevaste a mi vida… mi cielo… mi todo…-

Un hombre se unió a ella y con el mismo aspecto descompuesto se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Aquí te los llevaste.- Repitió él mirando al guerrero con una voz exageradamente grave.

Al instante más hombres y mujeres salieron de la nada para formar filas con aquella mujer y su hombre. Y posicionándose cada uno en hilera a lo largo del campo de crisantemos repitieron.

-Aquí te los llevaste.-

La neblina volvió a tomar lugar y esta vez mostró como el mismo Darius joven se encontraba en frente de dos niños gemelos. A su alrededor una hilera de pequeñas criaturas muertas a sus manos reposaban en aquella húmeda hierba de lo que en ese momento era un funesto bosque.

Sólo quedaban esos dos gemelos y una niña pequeña quien sujetando su peluche esperaba su turno aterrada.

Darius limpió un puñal de su anterior víctima con su roja capa, la cual aunque era de la misma tonalidad que la sangre apreciaba las manchas de aquel líquido madre que movía los cuerpos, ya muertos.

Se agachó para matar a los niños. Clavó el puñal en la nuca de uno y acto seguido pasó al otro. No tuvieron tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, el hombre sabía dónde clavar para matar y no fue difícil con aquellos paralizados críos. Ambos cayeron al suelo de espaldas. La cabeza de uno reposaba sobre el hombro del otro, parecía que dormían plácidamente.

El guerrero se levantó mientras volvía a limpiar su puñal en su capa. La siguiente, la última niña, lo miraba desconcertada apretando entre sus brazos un peluche de un ratoncillo con una naricilla divertida y respingona. Tendría unos seis o siete años. Su pulcro vestido estaba manchado con la sangre de sus víctimas compañeras. Su lacio y castaño pelo estaba trenzado con cuidado por su madre la cual había sido una muerte más que se sumaba a las espaldas del comandante. Darius apretó su mandíbula y con su porte frío e inescrutable tomó el puñal con fuerza.

-Señor.- Comenzó a articular las palabras la desconcertada niña.- ¿He hecho algo malo?.-

Él se arrodilló frente a ella y le tocó un hombro.

-No has hecho nada malo.-

Ella miró a los gemelos yacidos y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Duele?.-

-No dolerá nada.- Un mechón de su largo pelo cayó sobre la cara de la cría, el guerrero lo apartó dejando la cara de ésta al descubierto totalmente.- Volverás a ver a tu familia.- Dijo de manera fría.

-¿Puede venir Mr. Raphels?.- Le preguntó mientras alzaba a su peluche.

-Seguro que no se separará de ti.- Respondió él tratando de no echarse atrás con la ejecución.

La mano de su puñal comenzó a temblarle, su voluntad se quebraba y aunque en su mente tenía todo el horror vivido en Noxus desde que él era niño, no era suficiente contra esa pequeña niña que únicamente era víctima del tiempo, el lugar y las circunstancias. Lo sentía, lo sentía en el alma. Por todos ellos.

Extendió sus amplios brazos y la rodeó con ellos. No se merecía abrazarla, pero así lo había sentido. Tocó la pequeña cabecita de la infante y apartando su pelo clavó con rapidez el puñal en su nuca. La niña desfalleció en sus brazos. Él la posó con cuidado en la húmeda hierba. Le echó un último vistazo y se volvió hacia sus soldados para indicarles que los enterraran allí. Se fue tan rápido como pudo del lugar, no podía mostrar debilidad ante sus hombres, se contuvo su repulsión hacia sí mismo tanto como pudo. Pero las ganas de vomitar y las náuseas no cesaban. El olor a sangre de su armadura, de sus guanteletes, de su piel lo poseyó por completo. Se apoyó en un árbol cercano y comenzó a devolver lo poco que había comido. Se limpió con su brazo, sacándose la imagen de la niña de la cabeza y enterrándola al igual que estaban haciendo sus compañeros, en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, para no volver a verla. Nunca más.

La neblina cesó dejando ver únicamente en aquella absoluta oscuridad a los espectros quienes miraban a Darius con sus putrefactos ojos.

Lux no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar aterrada las escenas del horrendo pasado del guerrero. Su moral se quebraba con cada aspecto que aquellos seres parecían mostrar de él. Su mente la torturaba por haber sentido en algún momento algo por él. Pero aún así, y a pesar de todo no podía negar que, lo amaba. Lo amaba porque aquel sufrimiento había hecho tanta mella en él y ella podía notarlo. Porque ese hombre tuvo que vivir una vida cargada de tormentos y espantos y aunque fuera por un momento, deseaba que Darius pudiera encontrar la paz que se merecía.

Estaba aterrada, no sólo por lo antinatural de aquellos entes, también porque no quería seguir viendo más cosas en lo que al pasado del guerrero refería, no tanto por ella como por él. Verlo allí delante manteniendo el porte, pero con el hacha sujeta tan firmemente que pareciera que su mano la iba a atravesar de un momento a otro era, para ella, un indicio claro de que el dolor que estaba sintiendo debía de ser demasiado para que una única persona lo soportase. Quería ir, quería tenderle la mano y llevarlo lejos. Quería, por primera vez, llevarlo fuera de Noxus, abrazarle y vivir juntos, para siempre. Pero no podía, no podía dar un paso al frente siquiera, pues su cobardía no se lo permitía.

-¿Qué demonios queréis?.- Dijo con voz firme Darius a aquellos que lo trataban de amedrentar.

-¿Que qué queremos?.- Preguntaron todas las voces de nuevo con resentimiento.

Todos aquellos espectros abandonaron sus lugares para formar un corralillo, comenzando a rodear a las tres únicas figuras vivas del lugar. Tanto Talon como Lux miraron a su alrededor asustados. Darius se mantuvo en el sitio y el primer hombre que había aparecido ante él volvió a tomar el liderazgo de aquel mortuorio grupo.

-Queremos… todo.- La voz profunda y resonante se clavó en sus oídos como puñales.- queremos que vivas… para sufrir, que sufras para desear estar muerto, que la muerte no sea tu opción.- Soltó una carcajada maliciosa que fue coreada por el resto de entes que los rodeaban.

-Condenado...- Dijeron todos a la vez mientras el viento alzaba sus voces.

[[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DIOLp9WRLs]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DIOLp9WRLs)

Una luz brillante y hermosa se posó entre el espectro y Darius. Comenzó a formarse una diminuta figura, diminuta al menos para el enorme guerrero. Era una niña con una larga trenza despeinada y canosa, un vestido blanco carcomido y un peluche mohoso y dañado. El resto de espectros no debían de esperarla pues todos se sorprendieron ante la aparición de la chiquilla, la cual estaba de espaldas al guerrero.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Él retrocedió un paso atrás al ver a aquella que decoraba sus funestos recuerdos con semejante aspecto. Miraba, pero sin ver, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías, con la boca agrietada y la piel corroída.

Aunque trató de mantener su porte como había hecho con los demás entes, no se esperaba la aparición de la infante. La mano con la que portaba el hacha cedió ante la congoja de su dolor y dejó caer el arma al suelo. Tragó saliva tratando de no perder su humanidad. Creyendo verse vivo miró hacia Lux en busca de una respuesta ante todo lo que estaba pasando con su expresión completamente desencajada. Ella no le ayudó demasiado, pues lejos de hacerlo fue incapaz de sostener su mirada. Bajó su vista al suelo preparándose tanto como él a lo que estaba por venir.

Lejos de todo castigo la niña avanzó un par de pasos para tocar el muslo del guerrero con su pequeña y dañada mano, su voz resonó ante el silencio sepulcral.

-Yo te perdono.- Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

Darius la miró a la oscuridad de sus ojos sin cuencas con una súbita sorpresa. Pasó a estar sumamente confundido. La chiquilla le sonrió y aunque en su viveza podría haber sido una dulce sonrisa, en aquel estado distaba mucho de ser así. Repitió al ver el desconcierto del guerrero.

-Te perdono, Darius.-

Él posó una rodilla en la húmeda maleza arrodillándose ante ella.

-No… lo merezco.- Sonó su voz grave pero viva al menos.

-Pero yo sí lo merezco.- Respondió ella sonriéndole y ante la confusión del hombre continuó.- Cuando lo hiciste, cuando me mataste, estaba furiosa contigo. Me quitaste todo y ni siquiera lo supe. Quería, como todos ellos, verte sufrir… y eso me mantuvo aquí. No puedo pasar, Darius. No puedo.- Hizo una pausa con tristeza y su voz espectral y aguda volvió a sonar de nuevo.- Después te odié, porque además de haberme quitado la vida, me quitaste el poder seguir incluso en la muerte. Pero… luego ese dolor y esa rabia con el tiempo cesó. Cesó porque lo único que podía hacer al no poder ir con la luz era observarte. Y te observé. Y vi tus pensamientos, vi tu dolor y tu resentimiento. Vi como cada noche me pedías perdón y a todos los niños también. Vi como soñabas conmigo y lamentabas. Vi tu tormento, como te enfrentabas a tus decisiones pasadas y futuras. Vi… lo que mi familia le había hecho a Noxus, a otros niños, como yo. Y entonces comprendí… Todo cuanto me quitaste yo… te lo quité también. Formamos una cadena… y yo ya no quiero seguir más. Quiero pasar a abrazar a la luz. Yo y muchos otros queremos… descansar.-

Se inclinó un poco, dejando a su peluche en el suelo tomó al guerrero de una de sus manos. Ella únicamente pudo rodear su pulgar con su pequeña extremidad y respiró de manera profunda. Como sacándose su dolor al tocar a aquel que había dado fin a su existencia. La serenidad se reflejó en su descompuesto rostro. La luz que la rodeaba comenzó a hacerse más y más brillante y con un destello cegador la niña recuperó una espectral viveza. Su piel brillaba radiante. Abrió sus ya recompuestos ojos marrones, su pelo cenizo se tornó castaño y sano. Su vestido volvió a recuperar la pureza que una vez tuvo. Se agachó para recoger a su peluche el cual lucía muchísimo mejor cuidado que hacía unos segundos antes. Lo abrazó con una sonrisa y levantando la vista se fijó en Darius al cual sonrió de nuevo de manera tierna.

-Gracias…- Le dijo con una voz dulce.- Por haber venido. Por dejarme ir… con la luz.- Y sus últimas palabras sonaron de manera melodiosa mientras en un claro fulgor ella desaparecía lentamente.

Los dos gemelos a los cuales había matado antes que a aquella, ya liberada niña, aparecieron ante él a la vez, e imitándola posaron sus pequeñitas y corroídas manos en la de él. Lo miraron y repitieron al unísono.

-Yo te perdono.-

Y la luz brotó de ellos para darles el descanso que se merecían.

Uno tras otro, niño por niño iban apareciendo para tocar al guerrero y perdonar. Perdonar para avanzar…

Todos y cada uno abandonaron definitivamente aquel mundo al cual ya no pertenecían.

Lux se tapó la boca con las manos mientras contenía su emocional llanto, pues ver tal escena la conmovía tanto como a su compañero quien aunque impasible, reconocía que aquello era un acto de bondad y paz. De humanidad, algo que no abundaba en el mundo.

Una vez las criaturas cesaron, una familia tomó la atención mostrándose ante el guerrero. El cabecilla de lo que parecía ser una larga dinastía le tendió la mano para que el hombre arrodillado se pusiera de pie. Darius accedió y se incorporó, recuperando su hacha y sujetándola de manera firme. Miró al espectro. Aquel hombre tenía una canosa y frondosa pero débil barba, su aspecto al igual que los demás era cadavérico, pero su porte incluso en la muerte, era majestuoso. El guerrero no cedió esta vez como lo había hecho con los niños, pues con quien tenía delante las cosas eran muy diferentes. Con ellos no se atormentaba, sino que como con todos los nobles, se enorgullecía de haber segado todas aquellas inútiles vidas que, corrompían su estado y mataban de manera tanto directa como indirecta a su población, dejándola en la ruina.

Reconoció al instante a aquel ser, aunque muy desmejorado no tuvo ninguna duda de quién era.

Ghislain Hertz.

A su lado, una esbelta y fina mujer esperaba a que su marido hablase. Y a la izquierda de éste otra mujer, algo más joven que la primera miraba de manera serena a los tres vivos que allí esperaban su condena.

Ghislain posó la mirada en Talon quien lo miró sorprendido. Conocía bien a todos los amigos cercanos de Marcus y éste en concreto era conocido en todo Noxus por su honestidad y lealtad, cosa que Marcus valoraba mucho siendo aquellas virtudes las que los condenaron a una muerte eterna. El espectro sonrió orgulloso al asesino quien no tuvo forma de responder y únicamente se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza. Luego se centró en Darius al cual miró con sus velados ojos de manera severa.

-Los niños han sido, incluso en la muerte… más puros y sabios que nosotros…-

 **-** Hertz- Le detuvo otro hombre espectral con recelo.- No puedes.-

-Soy causante y responsable de mi propio destino.- Su voz profunda reverberó en los oídos de todos los presentes.- Y por desgracia, responsable de la muerte de toda mi familia.- Pausó para mirar altivamente.- No tiene sentido culpar de todos los errores a un solo hombre. Darius, mi familia y yo… te perdonamos.-

-Vuestra reputación en Noxus sigue intacta.- Aseveró el guerrero.- Y parecéis mantenerla en la muerte.-

-Leales y testarudos. Concienzudos y cabezones… ¿es buena esa reputación?.-

-No me pesa decir que de las mejores.-

-Entonces… hemos hecho algo bien… pero vosotros seguís haciéndolo bastante mal.-

-Moristeis a mis manos y nunca supe del todo el porqué.-

-Eso ya da igual.- Respondió Ghislain.- El pasado y nosotros ya no pertenecemos a este lugar… ya no. Pero nos gustaría pedirte un favor…- Miró a su mujer la cual asintió con una sonrisa. Y con fuerzas aunadas volvió a centrarse en el guerrero.- Marcus Du Couteau llegará a nuestra nación, tarde o temprano. Libéranos dándonos tu palabra de que, cuando llegue irás a verle al menos una vez.-

Darius los miró ceñudo cuestionándose aquel cometido que aquel hombre le había propuesto.

-No lo entiendo.- Les dijo aún con sospecha.

-No debes hacerlo. No todavía.- Le respondió el espectro.

-¿Acaso me lleváis a una trampa?-

-Recuerda- Pausó.- Se fiel a tu instinto. Tú mismo sabes… quién es Marcus.-

-Huyó.- Dijo con resentimiento Darius.- Y eso le quita toda credibilidad, huyó abandonando sus responsabilidades.-

-No es oro todo lo que reluce.-

El guerrero lo miró sorprendido y su respiración comenzó a agitarse en cuanto encajó poco a poco que quizás aquel ser tuviera razón. Sus sospechas con Swain parecían ir más allá ahora que todo estaba cambiando entre ambos. Pero, ellos eran una familia completamente leal a los Du Couteau. ¿Y si lo llevaban a una tortura?, tenían suficientes motivos para querer que sufriera. Su instinto le habló, otorgando la última palabra, pues si de algo se fiaba era de su intuición.

-Iré a verle una única vez.- Sentenció.

La luz brilló, como lo había hecho antes, inundando a aquellos seres por completo que se transformaron en unos luminosos entes. Aquel majestuoso hombre, con su porte recuperado le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Gracias- Le dijo mientras toda su familia se disipaba para avanzar como los niños habían hecho.

Al instante las luces cesaron. Aquellas enfurecidas ánimas parecieron irse cuando la familia Hertz lo había hecho. Pero no fue así. Otra vez el mismo hombre, junto con la mujer embarazada volvieron a aparecer con sus horrendos rostros descompuestos, se alzaron con el viento hasta posicionarse a una distancia superior a la del guerrero. Él los enfrentó con la mirada, lo que hizo que ellos se enfurecieran aún más.

-¡Eres una aberración para este mundo!- Chilló la mujer y su voz se hizo eco durante un breve periodo de tiempo.

  * \- Condenado- Volvió a repetir el hombre con más serenidad.



Y el resto de espectros se unieron a ellos formando una nube prácticamente blanquecina y grisácea.

-Sois vosotros los que no pertenecéis a este mundo.- Respondió Darius tan tranquilo como pudo.

-Sufrirás como nosotros lo hacemos.- Los entes se revolvieron.- Anclados para siempre.-

-Lo entiendo.- Se resignó el guerrero, aceptando su miedo y su destino.- ¿Qué queréis de mí de entonces?.-

-¿De ti?.- Estallaron a carcajadas.- Juzgarte como tú nos juzgaste a nosotros.-

-¡Juicio!.- Gritaron el resto de corrompidos seres con ira.

-Juzgadme pues.- Clavó su hacha en el suelo y se acercó un poco a ellos extendiendo los brazos en cruz.- haced lo que debéis.- Alzó su mirada altanera para confrontarles.

El líder de todos ellos descendió de las alturas para posicionarse cara a cara con el hombre. Miró hacia todos los crisantemos para volver a posar su juzgador semblante en el guerrero.

-Tú te has llevado nuestro futuro, y nosotros nos llevaremos el tuyo.-

Los gritos de aquellos condenados seres volvieron a resonar por todo el espacio.

-Jamás tendrás un futuro.- Sentenció el espectro.- Aquella mujer que elijas como acompañante en tu maldita vida, será incapaz de concebir. Aquellos niños que acojas bajo tu seno morirán entre desgracias. Nunca… serás portador de tu futuro.-

-¡Nunca!.- Corearon aquellas almas a su líder.

-Lo acepto.- Dijo Darius asintiendo con la cabeza de manera fría.

-No sois vosotros los que deben juzgar en este mundo. Avanzad si queréis o resignaros a quedaros para siempre. Pero sólo los Dioses tienen el poder que vosotros queréis mancillar.- Sonó una vocecilla lejana y asustada a las espaldas del guerrero.

Lux caminó hasta ellos y trató de tapar a Darius con su cuerpo posicionándose delante de él. Lo cual fue imposible pues el hombre era bastante más alto y fornido que la pequeña mujer que trataba de protegerle.

-Porto la luz en mi interior. Puedo enseñaros el camino… volveréis a estar en casa y descansaréis.-

-A pesar de que seas una bruja maldita no imaginas siquiera las fuerzas que hay a tu alrededor y no puedes controlar.- Le dijo iracundo el espectro.

-Estás maldita.- Corearon de nuevo las voces.

Ella no se amedrentó pero el hombre que estaba detrás suyo sí. No quería que a la pequeña chica le pasara nada y escuchar la palabra “maldita” de las bocas de aquellos entes lo hicieron sacar su instinto protector con ella. No debía de sufrir el mismo destino que él. Ella ya había visto demasiado y aun así estaba allí en guardia por él. Deslizó su mano para tocar el hombro de la muchacha. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que volviera con Talon, pero ella se negó.

-Soy mortal y es verdad, no sé nada acerca de tales fuerzas. Pero sí sé dos cosas seguras. ¡Los Dioses son los que juzgan y la luz nos protege!. A todos, incluso a vosotros en estos oscuros tiempos.-

Los espectros exhalaron unas sonoras carcajadas. Darius apartó a Lux temiendo que ella también fuera tocada por ellos y una vez más repitió.

-Acepto vuestro juicio. Condenadme ya o no hacerlo.-

-No puedes aceptar.- Dijo Lux mirándole con tristeza.- No son ellos quienes…-

-Has visto todo. ¿Me lo merezco, Luxanna?.-

Ella dudó antes de responder. Centró su azulada mirada en él y con serenidad y paz dijo.

-Ni yo, ni ellos, pueden decidirlo.-

-No es una gran condena de todas formas…- Apostilló el guerrero.- No me cuesta nada aceptarla.-

-¿Pero no podrás…?-

-¿Tener hijos?.- Sonrió con quebranto.- La única mujer con la que he deseado tener una familia ha visto mis martirios, los cuales no puede aceptar.-

Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a humedecerse. Él posó una mano en su cálida mejilla y la acarició con delicadeza. Acto seguido la apartó y enfrentándose a los espectros asintió.

Ellos asintieron ante él y se acercaron para tocarle. Súbitamente una luz verdosa y brillante pareció adueñarse del lugar. Darius cayó de rodillas en la hierba mientras cada espectro arrancaba un pedazo de su alma.

\- Condenado...- Repitieron antes de desaparecer por completo.

Y de nuevo el día volvió a iluminar la arboleda. Los crisantemos reposaban como si sólo hubiera sido una lejana pesadilla. El guerrero aún de rodillas se llevó una mano al pecho, únicamente para sentir que estaba vivo. No se sentía diferente más allá de su agitada respiración y de su vacío interno debido a la situación vivida.

Lux a su lado estaba tan desconcertada como él. Quería llorar por Mera, por él, pero el espanto y el miedo la dejaron prácticamente sin emociones. Se arrodilló al lado del guerrero y lo tomó de la mano comprobando lo helada que estaba. Aquel hombre había aceptado todo sin reparos, asumiendo su destino con valentía, volviendo a sufrir a manos de aquella nación que parecía querer hacerle daño una y otra vez. Incluso ella lo había abandonado a su suerte. No pudo hacer otra cosa que rodearle con sus finos brazos y respondiendo a la última pregunta que él le había hecho le dijo.

-No te lo mereces.-

Él posó su helada y enorme mano en la pequeña cabeza de ella. Rodeó su cuerpo con su mano libre y en un último resquicio de sentimiento le dijo.

-Quédate conmigo. Sólo en esta última noche.-

Ella lo miró sorprendida mientras sus preciosas aguamarinas se anegaban. Acarició el rostro de aquel atormentado hombre y asintió mientras sonreía.

Talon la levantó tomándola del brazo. Posó sus dorados y severos ojos en ella y de forma neutral le dijo.

-Tu trabajo ya terminó. Has encontrado a la mujer. Debemos regresar.-

-Voy a quedarme con él.- Respondió ella.

-Chica… no deberías…-

-Soy capaz de protegerla.- Interfirió Darius.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.- Apostilló Talon clavando sus ojos en el guerrero.

-No te preocupes, no me aprovecharé de ella de la manera en la que tú lo has hecho.- Espetó malhumorado el comandante.

El guardaespaldas frunció el ceño al escuchar tales palabras. Se fijó en Lux la cual no le sostuvo la mirada.

-Si no se queda conmigo será notificado a Swain. Es mi deber.-

Darius se levantó y llevando una mano hasta la mandíbula de la chica le hizo girar su cara. El guerrero miró con ira a su rival.

-Notifiquemos esto también de paso.-

Los tres se mantuvieron inmóviles en un silencio incómodo. Finalmente la mujer trató de apaciguar las cosas.

-Talon… a las siete de la mañana en punto, estaré en la casa de regreso. Sólo la noche, déjame poder llorar la pérdida de una persona muy querida para mí.-

El asesino dudó. Y si bien no quería que ella estuviera con aquel sanguinario ser, entendía que necesitaba un descanso después de todo lo que había pasado. Le dolía que no pudiera ser él quien la consolara en su aflicción.

-Que sea a las seis de la mañana. E iré yo a buscarte para llevarte de vuelta.-

  * -Gracias. De veras.- Le dijo mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.



Talon asintió con la cabeza y con malestar general salió de aquel siniestro bosque, para no tener que regresar en lo que le restaba de vida. Su cabeza daba vueltas a la aparición de Ghislain. Como éste había mandado a Darius ir a visitar a Marcus como última petición, ¿Por qué?. Necesitaba notificar todo lo que había pasado a Katarina. Pero también se animó al escuchar las palabras que aquel hombre había pronunciado. “Marcus volverá a Noxus tarde o temprano”. Volverá. Eso le hizo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreír con felicidad. Su padre, su persona más preciada regresaría, una vez más podría verle y cuando eso ocurriera no se separaría de él. Su esperanza inundó su corazón. Katarina llevaría a Marcus de vuelta a casa.

Lux se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte de Mera. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me gustaría… poder enterrarla.- Rogó ella.

-No podemos ir cargando con ella a Noxus, levantaría más que sospechas.-

-No quiero dejarla aquí.- Dijo la chica apenada.

-Y no lo haremos.- Respondió el guerrero cogiendo el cuerpo de la noxiana en brazos.

La llevó hacia los crisantemos y la dejó tumbada en medio de ellos con delicadeza. Él y Lux comenzaron a recoger las flores que rodeaban a la chica y las colocaron una por una alrededor de ella. Su bella cama de flores le hacía juego con su precioso y alborotado pelo níveo.

La chica recogió algunos crisantemos más, puso las manos de Mera encima de su inerte vientre y colocó las flores bajo ellas. La acicaló un poco, quitándole los pétalos que caían sobre su piel o su ropa y la peinó un poco con las manos. En aquel santuario propio, parecía que la mujer reposaba con serenidad y paz.

La demaciana le dio una última caricia a su ya templada mejilla.

-Se merecía mucho más.- Dijo con aquellos ojos de profundidad infinita húmedos.- Gracias por todo Mera. Por compartir todo conmigo, por enseñarme… gracias.-

El guerrero se agachó para ponerle una mano en el hombro a modo de aviso para partir. Ella asintió y se levantó echando el último vistazo a su amada chica.

-Yo también…- Pudo articular la pequeña mujer.- Te quiero, y siempre lo haré.-

Tras esto se dio la vuelta para no volver a mirar atrás. Tomó la mano de su compañero que con porte frío se la sostuvo, siendo en ese momento su pilar más regio. Caminaron juntos hasta la salida del bosque. Y sin apartar la vista del horizonte ella habló.

-Me gustaría… dormir contigo hoy.- Él bajó su mirada para mirar a aquella dolida mujer.- Quiero… curar mis heridas y las tuyas.- Ella alzó su vista y se sumergió en los ojos negros del hombre que en ese momento la sostenía por su mano.

Darius sonrió con quebranto y asintió con la cabeza dejándose llevar por la luz y la calidez que ella desprendía.

-Sanemos nuestras heridas…-


	29. Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me ha hecho larga la redacción de este capítulo, siento ir mucho más lenta, pero es que hay mucha acción y quiero escribirlo todo de golpe según surje en mi cabeza y no puedo jajajaja. A veces cuando voy en el bus se me ocurren cosas y tengo en ansia viva de escribir, por primera vez uso libreta de apuntes de ideas, cuando antes siempre lo mantenía en mi cabeza hasta que llegara a casa. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto muy rápido y me está gustando mucho.
> 
> No me enrollo más, muchísimas gracias como siempre a todos mis seguidores, a aquellos que me votan y comentan y ¿por qué no?, a todos aquellos que desde las sombras me leen. Gracias a todos y espero que disfutéis mucho el cap. Un besazo enorme <33\. Yhoshi~~.

 

Los tres policías junto con Katarina y Garen y el anfitrión subieron por las amplias y lustradas escaleras de madera hasta la habitación correcta. El dueño de la posada abrió con llave y empujando con una mano hizo que la puerta llegara a su tope. Les hizo un gesto cortés para que pasaran.

-Habitación 213.-

Caitlyn detuvo al resto de presentes antes de que atravesaran el umbral de la puerta. No quería sorpresas y vista su compañía y las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban el caso toda medida cautelar era poca. Con un ligero toque de cabeza advirtió a Mohan y a Vi de que retuvieran a ambos invitados y con sumo cuidado entró en la sala observando con sus audaces ojos azules absolutamente todo lo que había en aquel lugar. A Katarina no le gustó el gesto, podría ser su ciudad y su investigación, pero era su padre y si bien sabía de sobra que aquella mujer era buena haciendo su trabajo y así lo había demostrado, el hecho de que ella liderara el asunto respecto a él no le proporcionaba confianza. Sobre todo porque, tampoco quería que hurgasen en la vida de ella y de su padre si la cosa pintaba fea.

La sheriff se puso unos guantes de cuero marrones y comenzó a pasearse por la sala con su rifle a la espalda, su cabeza altiva y su mirada de sospecha. Investigó ante la atenta mirada de los presentes la sala con detenimiento, no dejándose ni la más mínima mota de polvo que había encima de aquellas estanterías. Se giró para hablar con el anfitrión que allí seguía presente de manera emocionada por el hecho de presenciar una investigación policial en primera persona.

-Y dice que desalojó la habitación de manera puntual.- Afirmó Caitlyn.

-Así es.-

-¿Lo viste salir de ella?.-

-¿Cómo dice?.- Trató él de descifrar la pregunta.

-Digo que, como entrada hay un registro, pero como salida ¿hay alguno?.-

-Bueno…simplemente se les desaloja y si han de pagar al irse se les toma el cobro…-

-Es decir, que no lo vio salir de la habitación.-

-Cuando mis empleados llegaron para hacer la habitación ni él ni su equipaje estarían, pues no tengo registro alguno de tal incidencia.-

\- Entiendo- Posó los ojos en la noxiana y alzó una ceja, ambas se miraron con suspicacia, se habían entendido muy bien. Era cuanto menos raro.

Sin embargo en aquel lugar no había nada de nada. Había pasado bastante tiempo como para encontrar pruebas claras o concluyentes que esclarecieran de alguna manera el hecho allí producido. Mandó al dueño de la posada que los dejasen solos, el obedeció siendo advertido de la confidencialidad del asunto. Mohan cerró la puerta tras de sí quedándose los cinco integrantes del grupo encerrados en aquel cuarto.

La sheriff sacó de su bolsillo una especie de cajita hexagonal metálica de base y superficie plana. La posó en el suelo y puso su dedo índice en una especie de detector de huellas blanco que había en el centro de la misma. La cajita vibró un poco y unas lucecillas blancas comenzaron a parpadear ininterrumpidamente. Todos se quedaron alrededor de aquel objeto mirando curiosos y abstraídos las luces fluctuar. Katarina estaba perdiendo la paciencia, parecían estar jugando a algo extraño o, por la apariencia de que lo había allí en el centro, a un juego típico de Piltover. Iba abrir la boca para pronunciar sus quejas pero fue detenida ipso facto por Caitlyn quien levantó una mano y movió su cabeza para acallarla.

Tanto Vi como Mohan sabían para qué era ese chisme, y pronto las dudas del demaciano y la noxiana se verían resueltas. Dándoles un susto, el aparto comenzó a encender una luz roja una y otra vez mientras un pitido ininterrumpido avisaba de algo que los extranjeros no sabían. Allí había un rastro de magia. Vi y Caitlyn intercambiaron miradas triunfales. La cajita, se abrió ligeramente y de ella comenzó a salir una fina tira de papel en el cual había dibujadas unas finas líneas que de vez en cuando ascendían formando parábolas. La sheriff se agachó para arrancar el papel y apagar el aparato que ya había cumplido su función y analizando las parábolas dijo.

-Es débil. Después de tantos meses es normal que lo sea. Este rastro concuerda aproximadamente con la fecha de alojamiento de tu padre.-

-¿Qué rastro?, ¿Para qué sirve eso?.- Pregunto de manera ansiosa Katarina.

-Es un rastreador artificial. Indica si hay rastro de magia y la claridad o debilidad de éste, es decir, cuánto tiempo lleva ahí el rastro.-

Con cara de fastidio Vi llamó la atención de su superior. Resopló para pasar a poner una voz quejosa.

-No me fastidies, tiene que venir Zurah. Diantres, quédate con Mohan entonces y te suplo en oficina.-

-No- Aseveró Caitlyn.- Ve a buscar a Zurah, este trabajo lo terminarás conmigo.-

-¿EN SERIO?.- Preguntó Vi con un gesto un tanto desesperado, extendiendo sus brazos y sus palmas para completar la queja. Bufó mientras salía del cuarto soltando maldiciones e improperios.

Todos los allí presentes no dijeron palabra, sorprendidos del cambio repentino en la actitud de la alta mujer que los había abandonado.

-¿Quién es Zurah?.- Rompió el silencio de manera curiosa, Garen

-Oh, es una maga científica la tenemos contratada a tiempo parcial.- Respondió la Sheriff analizando aún con la mirada la habitación por si se había pasado algo por alto.

-¿Se lleva mal con Vi?- Preguntó esta vez la noxiana

Caitlyn dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro. Y negó con la cabeza.

-El problema creo que es todo lo contrario.-

* * *

 

 

 

Maldita Caitlyn y maldita Zurah. Malditos demacianos y malditos noxianos. Maldita mierda de ciudad, años desviviéndote por ella y así te lo pagan. Maldito Marcus, ¿para qué desaparece el muy cretino?, para dar más trabajo a gente como ella. Bufó al sentir una pequeña piedra bajo su zapato. Dio un paso atrás y la vio allí parada, picuda y molesta, lista para tocar más las narices.

-Maldita piedra de mierda.- Dijo pateándola.

La piedrecilla voló hasta el poste de una farola cercano y rebotó para volver a posicionarse a los pies de aquella alta mujer.

-Encima vienes a por más.- Le dijo al inerte objeto.

Volvió a patearla y esta vez la piedra salió disparada hasta el tobillo de un señor cercano quien la miró ceñudo por haber sentido el golpe.

-Estos jóvenes… ya no respetan nada.- Blasfemó

Vi le hizo un gesto con su gran guante a modo disculpa y con las palabras del anciano tranquilizó un poco su impulsivo semblante.

Caminó por las amplias calles de Piltover hasta que llegó a un garaje. El portón de latón estaba completamente dibujado con grafitis de gatos negros bastante siniestros, pero a la vez… adorables, pues a menudo en sus cuellos portaban lacitos rojos o blancos. No quería llamar a la puerta y encontrarse con ella. Le resultaba del todo molesto, esa mujer, estaba del todo loca y sobre todo, obsesionada con ella. A todos les parecía una mujer adorable y buena, pero lo que respecta a Vi le parecía extremadamente molesta, y encima no era su tipo para nada.

Armándose de paciencia llamó a aquel enorme portón. Un ruido interno y lejano se escuchó, como el sonido de muchos objetos metálicos cayéndose y alguno que otro de cristal rompiéndose.

-¡Ouch!.- Escuchó dentro de lo que parecía ser una vivienda laboratorio.

Tardó un poco, pero la mujer que ella no deseaba ver, pues era extremadamente cansina, abrió la puerta de su extravagante casa.

La chica era muy bajita y en comparación con Vi eso destacaba un montón. Su tez era extremadamente pálida y por ello a menudo sus mofletes se dejaban ver rosados, al igual que la punta de su respingona y pequeña nariz. Sus labios blanquecinos estaban maquillados con labial rojo en la parte superior e inferior central con una línea ancha y vertical. Su flequillo, blanco con algunas mechas fucsia tapaba la mitad de su pequeña y pálida frente. El pelo lo llevaba por completo recogido en anchas rastas blancas con mechas de colores. No había ninguna igual, pues todas estaban teñidas de morado o verde fosforito o rojo o fucsia…

A menudo decoraba su alborotado pelo con una diadema de orejas de gato negro. En las puntas de las orejas había una lucecita que las iluminaba parpadeando de manera constante.

Iba ataviada con un vestido rojizo de falda y mangas esponjosas, los cuales formaban un perfecto vuelo haciendo que la delgada y diminuta mujer pareciera al menos algo más voluminosa, algo que no era. Sobre su vestido llevaba un delantal blanco a modo de sirvienta, no es que lo usase para ello, pero le encantaba decorarse los vestidos con ese tipo de delantales. Todo en ella daba sensación de inocencia y niñez. Hasta que te fijabas en sus botas que lejos de combinar con su indumentaria, eran del todo agresivas. Negras con un montón de pichos metálicos a su alrededor y una plataforma exagerada, aunque poco le ayudaba a Zurah tal plataforma, pues seguía siendo bastante bajita. Sus descubiertos brazos eran decorados por un montón de pulseras de cuero o metálicas o con pichos. Algunas rosas otras negras otras moradas… Y sus ojos… eran lo más extraño de ella. Uno tenía el iris de color blanco con su pupila central pequeña y negra y el otro tenía el iris mucho más ancho que el anterior y de color negro, no dejando distinguir en absoluto su pupila. Ambos eran protegidos por sus largas y blancas pestañas.

Alzó su cabeza fijándose en Vi con sus aumentados ojos, pues portaba unas gafas de montura metálica dorada y sus cristales aumentaban el tamaño de éstos de manera exagerada. Parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa para pasar a quitarse las lentes posicionándolas sobre su cabeza. Se sonrojó de manera muy descarada y puso una expresión dulce y coqueta a la vez, llevándose las palmas de las manos a sus mofletes y entrecerrando los ojos sonrió.

-No te esperaba por aquí.- Soltó una pequeña risilla y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.- Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera puesto más guapa.-

Vi alzó una ceja y resopló con fastidio. Sin ningún pudor por las confianzas la pequeña chica dio un saltito y acto seguido se abrazo a Vi de manera afectuosa. La policía trató de separarla como pudo de sí misma.

-Venga, te necesitamos para una investigación.-

-¡Investigación!.- Dijo ella emocionada.- ¡Yay!. Voy a recoger mi bolso y nos vamos.-

La mujer de grandes guantes asintió sin decir palabra y la otra chiquilla se metió rápidamente en la casa para recoger una pequeña mochilita que se cargó al hombro con gracia. Era decorada, como de costumbre, con siniestros gatitos negros y sus respectivos lazos de colores.

Partieron juntas de nuevo hacia la posada. Vi le explicó un poco por encima la situación en la que estaban y Zurah asentía muy atenta a su discurso. Era verdad que a la mujer policía le era molesta la presencia de la otra mujer, pero nunca subestimó sus conocimientos y sus dotes mágicas. Aunque su carácter era… raro y a la vez pesado para ella, siempre fue extremadamente útil en sus investigaciones y como rastreadora no había un mago que se le comparase, pues parecía ser que aquella mujer era capaz de meterse en las corrientes mágicas que se usaban para hacer un hechizo y así saber suficientes cosas sobre todo lo acontecido, algo que ahora mismo les iba a ser extremadamente útil. Otra habilidad de Zurah era el poder cambiar de forma, pues aunque con ciertos límites se podía convertir desde el guerrero más alto y fornido del lugar hasta en una pequeña ratilla curiosa y discreta.

Cuando Vi acabó de contarle todo lo acontecido, la pequeña muchacha cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Estás muy, muy, muy guapa.- Le dijo asintiendo para sí misma.

-Es mi uniforme oficial. Y ya me has visto miles de veces así.- Respondió la otra chica.

-Eso no quita de que seas guapa y estés guapa.- Soltó una risilla mientras se sonrojaba.

Si bien era verdad que a Vi le gustaba esa extravagancia que desprendía seguía sin ser su tipo pues prefería a las personas maduras, fuertes y totalmente independientes… como Caitlyn. Su fugaz pensamiento hizo que desviase la mirada, algo que la otra chica interpretó como señal positiva para poder acercase. Con sus pequeñas manitas tomó uno de los dedos del guante de Vi, y caminaron así hasta la llegada de la posada.

Se reunieron con los demás miembros del grupo quienes las esperaban impacientes. En cuanto la Sheriff vio el agarre de ambas sonrió a su preciada subordinada de medio lado, ella para responderle le hizo un gesto de burla, pues sabía de sobra que Caitlyn la estaba fastidiando un poco.

Zurah soltó su agarre para conocer primero a Garen al cual le tendió la mano de manera feliz y lo saludó durante varios minutos, pues los agarres de mano de Zurah solían durar bastante tiempo, ya que le encantaba subir y bajar el agarre como si de un juego se tratara. Luego pasó a Katarina y sin educación alguna dio una vuelta alrededor de ella examinándola de arriba abajo. Abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y dijo.

-Vaya… así son los noxianos.-

-Pues sí.- Dijo la asesina con molestia.- Somos personas humanas.-

La pequeña mujer soltó una risilla.

-Me gusta mucho tu pelo. ¿Es natural?.-

-Sí, es natural.-

-Parece como el fuego. Qué bonito.- Dijo ella paseando los ojos por el pelo de la noxiana.

Acto seguido se tocó una de sus blancas rastas y en ésta una mecha de la misma tonalidad de rojo que el pelo de Katarina comenzó a dibujarse. Zurah sonrió feliz ante su nuevo pelo. Pero los dos invitados se quedaron sorprendidos mirándola.

-Aquí alguien ha hecho un hechizo que necesitamos que rastrees.- Le informó la Sheriff

-Sí, ya lo sé. Lo puedo sentir.- Dijo no dejando de mirar con asombro a Katarina con su ojo blanco y su otro ojo oscuro.- Si consigo rastrearlo de manera eficaz quiero que Vi tenga una cita conmigo.- Sentenció de manera aniñada. Todos observaron el semblante enfadado de Vi.

-Ni de coña.-

-Vale- Dijo Caitlyn.

-Que no voy a ir a una cita con ella. Esa es mi vida personal no mi trabajo.-

-No me quieres nada de nada.- Zurah puso un puchero.

-Pues no, no te quiero. Creo que con esta ya van mil veces que te lo digo.-

-Es solo una cita. A los recreativos, por fi, por fi, por fi, por fi.-

-¿Podemos seguir con lo de mi padre?, no hay tiempo que perder.- Soltó la noxiana de manera frustrada.

-Yo no sigo si ella no me dice que sí.-

Diantres como detestaba a esa mocosa caprichosa e idiota pero a la vez tan inteligente para según qué cosas. Vi odiaba con todo su ser tener que trabajar con ella. No era mala chica, lo sabía, pero era tan cargante tener que pasar por ese tipo de cosas una y otra vez… Todos la miraron para su sorpresa. Chascó la lengua con enfado y contestó.

-Inicia al puto rastreo de una vez, iré a la maldita cita contigo.-

-¡Yay!.- Exclamó Zurah levantando sus manitas.

Se sentó en la cama de la habitación y descalzó sus enormes botas dejando ver sus altos y graciosos calcetines de rallas con gatitos negros.

-Necesito concentración.- Observó a cada integrante con sus extraños ojos y soltó una risilla de nuevo.- No debéis tocarme ¿vale?, mi conciencia ahora tomará otra posición y es posible que parezca que estoy mal, pero en realidad estoy bien.- Se rio y dio unas cuantas pataditas al aire con sus pies cubiertos únicamente con sus graciosos calcetines.

Era tan aniñada que parecía la más pequeña de todo aquel variopinto grupo, pero la realidad era que su edad era muy aproximada a la de Vi o Caitlyn.

Zurah cerró los ojos y sus espesas y blanquecinas pestañas se juntaron. Con su semblante sonriente dejó que su magia trabajase, siendo completamente controladora de su poder lo usó para meterse en aquellos resquicios de magia que algún mago se había dejado allí. Era una ilusión, pudo ver claro la naturaleza de tal hechizo desde que entró en la habitación. Aquella magia fluía en una única dirección. Hacia un hombre quien desprovisto de todo poder no se esperaba tal visita. Haciendo más uso de su poder se centró en el canalizado del hechizo. La mujer era experta en ese tipo de cosas. Usualmente, la magia iba en una única dirección, desde el mago portador que usaba su hechizo, hasta aquella persona u objeto que era víctima de él. Usando tal característica Zurah se deslizaba por los hilos de magia como quería, aunque hacerlo al revés e ir desde aquello afectado por el conjuro hasta su conjurador era posible pero bastante más difícil para ella, y peligroso también, pues el mago podría captarla y ello conllevaría a un enfrentamiento entre ambos, ya lo había hecho algunas veces y dado su poder y su entrenamiento y conocimiento en cuanto a flujo de magia se refiere, siempre había salido victoriosa.

Metiéndose en una especie de largos pasillos mágicos recorrió cada hilo de aquel rastro de magia. Llegó hasta la víctima del conjuro. Marcus. Para ella era accesible ver qué había ocurrido allí, pues se metió de lleno en la visión que la magia desprendía viéndolo todo a través de su portador, el señor Du Couteau. Precisamente por esto era tan buena como rastreadora. Se dio ánimos a sí misma al verse triunfal ante su tarea. La cita con Vi iba a ser muy buena.

Se vio a sí misma en el cuerpo de aquel individuo que no conocía de nada, pero que supuso que sería el hombre al que estaban buscando. Era extranjero, no tenía la menor duda, pues aunque no se veía la cara se vio cómo iba bastante cubierto, algo que era sospechoso, la gente que se cubría de la manera en que aquella persona lo hacía era para no dejarse ver. La noche se cernía siendo alumbrado por unas velas dispersas por la habitación. El hombre se encontraba leyendo algo sentado a la mesa de la estancia. Parecía el informe sobre unos soldados, Zurah trató, a través de los ojos de Marcus memorizar lo que ese documento contenía, era una muchacha más que inteligente y su memoria era ejemplar, pero no era lo mismo ver las cosas desde la vista de otro hombre aparentemente bastante más mayor que ella.

Un ruido lo hizo salir de su estado de concentración y de forma especialmente ágil se puso de pie. A la maga esto le pareció muy extraño, ese hombre parecía tener dotes para la lucha, se miró a sí mismo y metió unas dagas bajo sus ropajes de manera fugaz. Aunque el hombre lo hacía todo con soltura la mujer que debía de mirar a través de los ojos de Marcus, tanta velocidad llegaba a marearla en ocasiones. Dos siluetas irrumpieron en la habitación. Una muy alta y la otra algo más bajita, ataviados con una capa que no dejaba entrever sus formas ni sus caras. Pero algo era raro en la más alta, de su espalda parecía sobresalir un bulto bastante grande. Marcus se fijó en ese detalle y se apresuró a revelarlo.

\- Viktor- Sentenció.

Aquella figura se desveló bajando su capucha, pero la otra permanecía oculta y la mujer pudo sentir cómo el noxiano estaba confundido acerca de la identidad del compañero o compañera del tal Viktor.

Éste posó sus amarillentos ojos desprovistos de pupila en el hombre que tenía en frente. Aunque Marcus no lo sabía el hechizo hecho por aquel mago que había dejado rastro en aquella habitación ya había comenzado tiempo antes de que ellos irrumpieran en aquel cuarto pues Zurah sólo podía ver aquello que el conjuro había tocado y desde el momento en que lo había hecho. Llevaban siguiéndole la pista mucho tiempo…

-Debes acompañarme.- La voz robótica de aquel hombre- máquina sonó en aquella silenciosa sala.

-¿Cambiaría algo las cosas si lo hiciera?.- Desafió Marcus, la otra figura permanecía callada y oculta en su capa.

-Ahorrarías tiempo y probablemente… sufrimiento. Sería la mayor de las eficiencias.-

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Andra?- Su impasible y grave tono de voz desconcertaban a la maga de sobremanera.

-Su fatal destino hubiera sido evitado si no os hubierais entrometido en mis experimentos.- La imponente figura se tocó la sien algo frustrado.- Una y otra vez… siempre hay alguien que trata de destruir mis creaciones.-

-Has perdido la cordura mucho tiempo ha. Te creí renovado, te creí reinsertado cuando me enteré de tus hallazgos y de tu ayuda a Zaun como científico, sinceramente me alegré por ti.-

-Estoy completamente cuerdo.- Aseveró Viktor elevando su tono de voz.

-El mundo nunca cambiará como tú deseas, ni Swain ni nadie te dará lo que necesitas. Nadie es como tú Viktor, nadie lo será, no eres capaz de ver tu autenticidad, no lo eres…-

-El mundo necesita…- Comenzó el hombre-máquina con quebranto.

-Necesita el dolor y el sufrimiento tanto como la paz y la serenidad.-

Viktor recuperó su porte imponente y con un tono de resentimiento le respondió.

-Eso díselo a los que sufren.-

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta para irse asintiendo con la cabeza a la otra figura encapuchada.

-Si tú no vienes conmigo, habrá que llevarte entonces.-

-Viktor, no eres mala persona, no lo eres… no lo hagas, no pases por el umbral desde donde no podrás retroceder.-

-Es el primero de muchos pasos… hacia la gloriosa evolución.-

Se desvaneció sin dejar rastro y fue en ese momento en el que Marcus supo que estaba siendo víctima de un hechizo. Solos, en aquella estancia, el hombre se puso en guardia. Retrocedió apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas listo para atacar. Pero lo que tenía en frente era un mago y como tal podía estar a su merced completamente… pensaba tan rápido como podía. El mago por fin se desveló bajando su capucha y de ella salió un larga y espesa melena pelirroja. Katarina. Tanto su padre como Zurah se sorprendieron al verla allí, ¿qué narices significaba eso?.

El hombre no lo dudó dos veces arrojó sus dagas a lo que parecía ser su hija, sabiendo de sobra que era presa de su imaginación. La figura desapareció sin dejar rastro. Notó como una respiración le erizaba el vello del cuello. Se dio la vuelta de forma casi felina y atacó a su hija sin reparo alguno. La muchacha saltó y se impulsó desde la pared de forma casi tan grácil como la de su padre. Ambos se enzarzaron en un duelo de dagas  pintoresco. Katarina se agachó cuando el hombre le iba a dar un golpe en el costado raspándole con su daga en la pierna. Él retrocedió al notar el ligero dolor, pero determinado a no perder contra lo que fuera que estuviera luchando contempló en su mente todas las posibilidades. Podía retirarse si saltaba por la ventana, se había fijado que había un par de árboles cerca a los que se podría encaramar con un grácil salto. Aquella contra la que luchaba no era su hija, aunque probablemente había adoptado su forma lo que le confundía era el hecho de que luchaba igual que ella, ¿quién diantres era ese mago?, ¿cómo podía recrear de esa forma los movimientos de su amado vástago?. Saltó y en el aire tiró una cuchilla para que la mujer la esquivase, como él había predicho se apartaría hacia el lado que suponía, y adivinando sus movimientos lanzó un golpe fugaz hacia el estómago de la chica el cual no fue capaz de esquivar, pues ya había puesto demasiada atención en esquivar aquel cuchillo lanzado. Cayó sobre la cama y él se puso encima inmediatamente incapacitándola de piernas y brazos. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y su pulso era nervioso. No tenía ni idea de hacer desparecer conjuros, quiso quitarle aquel hechizo a aquella o aquel que tenía debajo en ese instante. Sacó una daga de su manga y se la puso al lado del cuello.

-Muéstrate.- Le dijo con determinación y con cautela.

En la cara de ella se reflejó una sonrisa maliciosa y siniestra. Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en una neblina negruzca y pesada. El hombre se echó para atrás al ver aquello. Se sentía confuso y en se momento incluso… con miedo. Notó de nuevo una presencia tras él. Se giró rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados.

Todo cuanto vio fueron las pupilas. Las pupilas de unos ojos amarillos y encendidos, unos ojos siniestros, maliciosos y astutos. Y lo último que escuchó fue un último tono burlón.

-¡BÚ!-

No pudo reaccionar más. Aquel mago lo atrapó por completo dejando el resto de su visión en negro, su oído sin escucha, su tacto gélido, su voz muda.

 Zurah supuso que aquel hombre había perdido el conocimiento, sin embargo, la influencia del hechizo aún reposaba sobre él pues podía notarlo aunque no podía hacer nada si aquel afectado era completamente anulado por éste como era el caso. Trató de repasar mentalmente las imágenes vividas y no pudo hacer otra cosa que relacionarlo con algún tipo de sugestión metal, aunque era confuso para ella también, pues nunca se había encontrado con un mago que fuera capaz de hacer tales cosas. Pero estaba claro que lo habían bloqueado mentalmente. Una gran pausa en negro que para la maga fue eterna fue lo que sucedió después. Abatida, pues no parecía que aquel hombre fuera a reaccionar, iba a dejar su rastreo, hasta que para su sorpresa, Marcus trataba por todos los medios revelarse ante tal bloqueo. Recuperó su lucidez durante unos instantes, y en su visión borrosa Zurah pudo distinguir que el suelo estaba recubierto por baldosas que eran indudablemente de Piltover. Escuchó en la lejanía olas, ¿el mar?, estaban cerca muy cerca… El hombre alzó con pesadez su vista tratando de diferenciar algo en la espesa oscuridad. La maga se fijó en un faro y calculó su posición, diantres estaba muy cerca de saber dónde lo estaban llevando. El mago encapuchado se volvió a acercar a él para darle un toque en la cabeza lo que hizo que Marcus volviera a su estado de trance. Pero antes de eso había divisado lo que parecía una boca de dos túneles, todo era difuso. Pero Zurah podía sacar la posición desde la distancia y posición a la que había visto el faro.

Salió de su estado mental y abrió los ojos lentamente. Sonrió a todos los presentes con dulzura y luego se dejó llevar por su triunfo riendo pícaramente. Se levantó algo mareada, pues llevaba tiempo sentada en la misma posición y había hecho bastante esfuerzo. Garen se acercó presuroso para ayudarla y ella le regaló una sonrisa, que si bien al hombre le parecía dulce, a la vez le parecía siniestra, sobre todo por aquellos dispares ojos que se la concedían.

-Sé a dónde han ido.- Afirmó. Luego miró a Vi y se sonrojó.- ¿A que lo he hecho bien?.-

La alta mujer de pelo rosa le regaló una sonrisa. Es verdad que era molesta… pero en lo suyo era buena… era la mejor y a veces ante esos gestos se hacía querer.

-Eres la ama del rastreo.- Le contestó.

-¡Yay!.- Dijo extendiendo sus manitas de nuevo a lo alto.

* * *

 

 

 

Mientras la siniestra y a la vez dulce maga iba guiando hacía la zona del faro de Piltover fue contándoles todo lo que había visto. Cómo en alguna clase de juego mental el mago había usado a Katarina para jugar con aquel padre desaparecido. Pero la mayor sorpresa para la noxiana fue cuando de sus labios salió el nombre de Viktor. Caitlyn la acompañó en su asombro. Ninguna de las dos se lo imaginaba involucrado en tales cosas, pero aun así la Sheriff no quiso involucrarse, ella tenía pactos comerciales con Zaun y mientras eso siguiera siendo así y éstos cumplieran sus pactos para con su ciudad, ella no tenía nada que opinar o hacer.

Pero para Katarina todo resultaba completamente diferente. Sí sabía de los cambios y depresiones constantes de Viktor, pero su padre siempre le había hablado de él como alguien a quien el mundo había tratado mal, y que aun así no tenía un oscuro corazón. Ella lo conocía en persona y si bien no intercambiaron muchas palabras, nunca fue descortés o grosero con ella, siempre le había hablado desde el respeto y parecían tenerse cierta estima el uno al otro. Le dolió. No por aquel hombre en sí, sino por su padre, le dolió porque su padre había confiado en él más de una vez y había sido traicionado de la manera más ruin. ¿Qué haría cuando regresara a Noxus?, ¿qué haría si se encontrase a Viktor de nuevo cara a cara?. Apretó los puños dándose cuenta de que aquel ajedrez ya estaba listo para ser usado, mover pieza o morir, necesitaba ser más inteligente que todos ellos. Posó sus ojos en el guerrero quien la miraba con preocupación, se sostuvo en su azulada mirada, se recompuso con su tierna sonrisa dedicada.

No iba a perder. Noxus no iba a caer, no mientras a ella le quedasen fuerzas para levantarse una y otra vez. Y había muchas cosas que no tenía… pero fuerzas… le sobraban.

Zurah se detuvo en seco, se puso sus gafas de montura ancha y metálica y presionó un pequeño botoncito que éstas tenían en su patilla. El aumento de aquellas lentes cambió haciéndose más pequeño y combinando aquellos delgados cristales con unas especies de proyecciones numéricas verdes fosforito. Se quedó un rato parada tratando de calcular. Pero la impaciencia de la noxiana se quebraba por momentos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.-

-Shh… shh…- Mandó callar la maga.- Que estoy tratando de calcular.-

Unos instantes que a Katarina le parecieron eternos pasaron de forma fugaz, hasta que la pequeña chica dio un paso atrás y haciendo un gesto en forma de marco con los dedos encuadró en su centro el faro. Chasqueó sus dedos y asintió dejando entre ver con una sonrisa sus pequeños colmillos.

-Es por allí.- Dijo señalando con su manita.

Continuaron su camino. Y no tardaron demasiado tiempo en ver la boca de los dos túneles que descendían al parecer de manera subterránea bajo el mar. Caitlyn no daba crédito a lo que veía, nunca se le fue notificado tales estructuras, y ya comenzaba a pensar que lo que allí había no podía ser nada bueno. Solicitó a Mohan que fuera a pedir refuerzos, el muchacho asintió y de inmediato partió a por lo que su jefa pedía. Pero no podía esperar a que los refuerzos llegaran para adentrarse. Aquellos túneles tenían unas barreras metálicas a modo de sallado que no dejaban atravesar el umbral. La Sheriff dio un paso al frente para tocarlas siendo al instante detenida por Zurah.

-Hay barreras mágicas.- Aseveró y parecía que esta vez su forma de ser aniñada despareció para dar lugar a una mujer desconocida para los presentes, más ruda y sobre todo más madura.- Hay un mago ahí dentro puedo sentirlo.-

-¿Él te puede sentir a ti?.-

-Sí, pero no aquí, yo lo puedo sentir a él dada mi variante mágica, dudo que esa persona tenga la misma virtud que yo tengo.- El tono serio de la pequeña muchacha y sus dispares ojos la estaban comenzando a hacer algo siniestra.

-¿Qué propones hacer?.- Trató de ver todas las opciones la jefa.

-Vi puede tumbar los barrotes en un momento. Yo puedo tratar de quitar las barreras, pero si lo hago es probable que el mago que las haya puesto se dé cuenta.-

-¿Nos adentramos, te ves preparada?.-

Posó sus ahora astutos ojos, en Garen e instantáneamente dibujo una sonrisa dulce en su cara para el caballero. Aun así, el hombre no podía hacer otra cosa que ver aquella sonrisa como un signo tierno, pero a la vez siniestro.

-Tú vendrás conmigo por el túnel de la izquierda.- Ordenó y antes de que su superior pidiera explicaciones dijo.- Tiene muñequeras, un cinto y unos sellos anti magia bajo la ropa.-

Todos se fijaron en el guerrero el cual la miró extrañado no sabiendo cómo narices se había dado cuenta de tal cosa cuando eso únicamente se podía saber si lanzaban algún conjuro contra él.

-No esperaba otra cosa de la ciudad anti magos.- Y esta vez algo de resquemor pareció teñir las palabras de la pequeña mujer.

-Yo iré con vosotros.- Sentenció Vi.- Es probable que me necesitéis si al final encontramos al mago.-

Caitlyn no tuvo objeción, aunque ir con la única noxiana del grupo no le hacía mucha gracia era mejor así. Ella misma podría encargarse de tenerla vigilada.

-¿Estarás bien Cait?.- Mostró un tono de preocupación la alta mujer hacia su superior lo que hizo que Zurah pusiera un puchero.

-Sí.- Posó su mirada en Katarina.- Además no dudo de que mi compañera va a ser un buen aliado esta vez.- Le tendió un par de dagas y ésta se las guardó presurosa bajo sus mangas mientras mostraba un sonrisa por haber recuperado sus preciados cuchillos.

La maga rebuscó en su pequeña mochila y sacó una especie de aparatitos pequeños y cuadrados. Le tendió uno a Caitlyn.

-Se enciende así.- Le explicó pulsando un botón lo que hizo que su pantallita se iluminara en verde.- Aquí te dice tus coordenadas ¿ves?, aquí las mías. Y si presionas este botón.- Lo pulsó.- Grabas una audio que será directamente enviado a mi dispositivo. Si vuelves a pulsar el botón, se para la grabación.- La Sheriff asintió escuchándola con mucha atención. Luego se giró para hablar con el guerrero de nuevo. -Estaría bien que le dejases una de esas cosas a Vi.- Él obedeció y se quitó uno de sus brazales para ponérselo a su compañera, luego se quitó el otro y se lo tendió a Zurah.- No, a mi no. Prefiero mantenerlos lejos.- Le dedicó una pícara sonrisilla.

Se puso manos a la obra y en poco tiempo comenzó a desactivar barreras mágicas. En cuanto terminó le hizo una señal a Vi. Ésta sonrió y cogiendo carrerilla se impulsó con sus guantes los cuales parecieron dale mucha más velocidad a su carrera y de un puñetazo tan sonoro como si de un trueno se tratara tumbó la primera valla metálica. Pasó al siguiente y con el mismo proceder hizo que la barrera metálica cediera sin resistencia alguna. Resopló para apartarse el flequillo de la cara y sonrió triunfal de nuevo. Por esas cosas le encantaba su trabajo.

Una corriente de aire hizo que sus ropajes se revolvieran y que sus pelos se despeinasen. Cada miembro del grupo se miró dándose la señal con la mirada de que estaban listos para lo que fuera que hubiera allí abajo.

Garen no bajaba su guardia ni un instante, aunque no rechazaba un combate, lo que se estaban jugando allí era completamente diferente. Rezó para que las cosas se tornaran de forma pacífica y sin percances encontraran a Marcus.

Katarina no podía contener la emoción, sus ansias por ver a su padre eran demasiadas y su esperanza se avivaba cada vez que daba un paso adelante por aquel vasto y oscuro túnel.

Caitlyn estaba sumamente confusa y a la vez enfadada por no haber visto aquellos túneles antes, ¿qué clase de maleantes podían estar allí? era algo que iba a averiguar muy pronto, y cada crimen no saldría impune.

Vi… Vi quería golpear, quería sentir de nuevo la adrenalina de una buena pelea y ¿un mago?, qué ganas tenía de patearle el culo ese mago.

Zurah por su parte no estaba muy segura de hacia dónde se adentraba pues sentía que algo malvado pero a la vez precioso se escondía en ese lugar, tenía la sensación de que si no se andaba con ojo, aquella persona que controlaba a Marcus podría controlarlos a todos.

* * *

 

 

 

Caitlyn y Katarina fueron las primeras que, tras un largo paseo, encontraron actividad en ese asolado túnel. Una luminosa antorcha parecía marcar el camino hacia un cúmulo de gente, los cuales parecían vivir allí de manera continuada. Todos se pusieron en guardia y en cuanto la policía vio sus posiciones no le cupo la mayor duda de que eran contrabandistas. Sus ojos azulados apuntaron como un rayo a cada uno de los presentes en aquel oscuro túnel. Serían unos doce hombres y otras tantas mujeres, no conocía a ninguno, así que memorizó por completo cada una de sus caras. Sacó su placa de policía y con tono severo les dijo.

-Quedan detenidos por la policía de Piltover. Entregad las armas y tumbaros al suelo uno por uno, muy lentamente.-

Aquellos moradores del lugar se miraron los unos a los otros y soltaron unas grandes y sonoras carcajadas. Lo que parecía ser el líder de ellos dio un paso al frente y con burla le dijo.

-La puta Sheriff de Piltover.- Volvieron a estallar en carcajadas de nuevo.

Katarina harta de las burlas se puso en guardia para proceder a degollarlos a todos. Pero Caitlyn la detuvo alzando su mano y en un tono de voz bajo le dijo.

-Aquí las cosas no se hacen así. La ley es la ley, ellos por muy delincuentes que sean, están protegidos por ella. Si no acceden a mis peticiones, será entonces cuando pasemos a la fuerza.-

-Se están riendo en nuestra cara.- Espetó furiosa la noxiana.

-Es lo que nos diferencia de ellos. Es lo que da el punto final a tales ritos animalescos. La justicia, el porte, el amparo que la protección nos brinda.- Sonrió con picardía hacia la pelirroja quien se calmó un poco aunque no bajó la guardia.

Caitlyn dio un paso al frente para situarse más cerca de lo que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

-Es el último aviso, depositen sus armas en el suelo dad un paso atrás y tumbaros boca abajo con las manos sobre la cabeza.-

El hombre soltó una risa burlona.

-Lo buena que estás en persona… ¿tienes suficientes esposas para todos?, ¿me llevaras a una celda y me castigarás?.- Sus compañeros se rieron de nuevo.

-Si os entregáis de manera voluntaria nadie sufrirá daño alguno.-

-Daño el que no sentirías si te esposo a una cama y te lo hago duro, zorra.-

Con un movimiento rápido la Sheriff sacó de su cinturón una cuerda con una bola a sus extremos, tiró no fallando ni por un milímetro del objetivo, los pies de aquel que burlón se paraba en frente de ella. Tiró del extremo opuesto, lo que hizo que la cuerda enredada a los pies del muchacho se tensara haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo hacia un lado. Trató de incorporarse como pudo, pero la mujer se aproximó rápidamente a su lado y con su bota marrón pisó el torso del hombre allí caído. Clavó sin premisa el tacón en su pecho y lo miró desde las alturas colocándose el sombrero.

-¿Quién hace duro a quién?.- Le preguntó mientras entrecerraba sus severos ojos azules en una sonrisa picaresca. Levantó su cabeza para desafiar al resto de presentes.- Nadie, repito, nadie tiene por qué salir herido si os entregáis.

Aquellos presentes no sólo no hicieron caso, sino que desenvainaron sus armas blancas y en el caso de alguno, desenfundaron, para Caitlyn, sus obsoletas armas de fuego.

-Muy bien entonces.- Dijo acabando con sus advertencias.

Y ante la sorpresiva mirada de los moradores una bomba de humo explotó de forma rápida dejándolos confusos. Un rayo rojo a modo de mira pareció brotar de entre las sombras para llegar a dañar el cuello de una mujer que desorientada cayó al suelo tras el impacto. Aquellos que portaban rifles comenzaron a disparar a la nada hasta que una sombra de largos cabellos rojos se posicionó tras ellos y con una macabra sonrisa clavó sus cuchillos en la nuca de todos aquellos que osaban siquiera apuntarle.

Hacían buen equipo, Caitlyn desde las distancias apuntaba y disparaba llevando su bala justo a donde ella quería. Normalmente a aquellos que con sus armas blancas trataban de herir a Katarina, a quien la Sheriff cubría las espaldas de manera muy eficiente. Por su lado la noxiana se movía como una estela fugaz de sombras, dejando ver como último recuerdo su ardiente pelo del color de la llama viva. Antes de que el humo se disipara ambas mujeres habían acabado con su tarea. El hombre aún enredado con la cuerda, seguía vivo, con su respiración agitada y completamente empapado por la poca contención de sus esfínteres. Katarina fue hacia él caminando con una mano en la cintura mientras que con la otra tiraba su cuchillo al aire el cual daba varias vueltas para regresar de nuevo a la mano de su adorada ama. El hombre cerró sus ojos aterrado por su final inminente.

-No- Dijo la mujer de Piltover.

-Sin prisioneros.- Aseveró la otra mujer.

-Esto no es Noxus.-

La pelirroja bufó con resentimiento. Caitlyn se arrodilló ante el muchacho.

-Te advertí, por mi parte no abría problema en proporcionaros una justicia en base a la leyes, sin daños, sin vejaciones.-

Él la miró frustrado y aterrado.

-¿Y qué más da?. Si no nos matas tú, lo hará otra persona.

-Te puedo asegurar protección.-

-No, no puedes, nadie puede.-

-A lo que tanto le temes jamás podrá atravesar por Piltover.-

Él se rio con tristeza.

-No tienes ni puta idea, maldita arrogante. Tu puta ciudad no es tuya, y poco faltará para que desde los eslabones más bajos se corrompa, para pasar a ser…-

-A ser ¿cómo?.-

-Me matarán.-

-Tú nombre, chico.-

-No puedo, no puedo me matarán, voy a morir.- Su semblante se ocultó en lágrimas.

-Ayúdame entonces. Te prometo protección absoluta, será imposible que te encuentren si cooperas.-

Él la miró y en sus claros ojos pudo ver un destello de esperanza para él.

-¿No me mataréis?.-

-En Piltover tenemos leyes, cada vida es valorada. Y si tú cooperas podremos salvar muchas.-

-No soy un puto héroe, no soy…-

-Joder- Espetó Katarina.- Menudo llorica, en serio, mátale de una puta vez.-

El hombre miró a la Sheriff con terror.

-Ella es noxiana, no sigue nuestro concepto de vida.- Le dedicó una fugaz mirada, si perdía su interrogatorio por su culpa se iba a enterar pero bien.

-¿Qué quieres saber?.-

-Para empezar, ¿a dónde llevan estos túneles?.-

* * *

 

 

Un sonido de interferencia y unos pitidos sonaron en el aparato de Zurah, mandó parar a sus dos altos acompañantes y alzando un poco su mano para que lo escucharan bien reprodujo la grabación.

_“Aquí Caitlyn. No hay nada en esta parte del túnel, Zaun está involucrado. Lo repito, Zaun está involucrado en todo esto. Tened cuidado, nosotras regresamos a la entrada”_

Los tres compañeros se miraron los unos a los otros sin habla.

-¿Qué diantres habrá querido decir con lo de Zaun?.- Preguntó Vi del todo confusa

-Pues entiendo que, estas estructuras son obras de ellos, ha dicho “está involucrado en todo esto”, creo que… vamos a tener una crisis política con Zaun.- Analizó una inteligente Zurah.

Caminaron durante un rato más, la luz dejaba de filtrarse entre los recovecos, así que la maga sacó un palito luminoso para cada integrante del grupo. Los frotaron contra sus ropajes y los prendieron haciendo que la estancia se iluminara con un tono verdoso y tenue.

Una voz femenina pareció inundar con eco el vasto túnel que no parecía tener fin. Su voz resonaba aquí y allá no teniendo una procedencia fija. Sus frases carecían de sentido para los allí presentes. <<¿Te mentiría yo?>>, repetía, <<¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad?>>. Garen fue el primero en detenerse al verse atrapado por lo desconocido.

-¿Estamos siendo víctimas de un hechizo?.- Pidió explicaciones a la única maga del lugar.

-No, lo que pasa que este lugar está lleno de magia volátil.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-

-Algunos magos dejan parte de su esencia en un lugar, para poder hacer operaciones más cómodamente desde otro sitio sin tener que desplazarse. Yo lo hago con mi experimentos, pero no suele ser recomendable, pues hacer este tipo de cosas te suele dejar exhausto.-

<<No quería esto para ti>>, repetía una y otra vez la voz, llegados a un punto. Ninguno de los tres se amedrentó. Escucharon unas suaves voces, como murmullos de personas. Zurah alzó la vista con terror.

-¡Está aquí!.-

-¿Quién?.- Preguntó Vi al ver su expresión

-El mago, el mago, Oh no puede ser, lo notaba mucho más lejos. ¡Saben que estamos aquí!, se ha teletransportado.-

La mujer más alta se engrasó los guantes abriendo y cerrado sus puños para comenzar a combatir.

-No puedo luchar desarmado.- Dijo Garen con frustración.

La maga le tendió un objeto, una especie de empuñadura metálica, pero carente de toda hoja. En el momento en el que él la agarró, la hoja salió, como por arte de magia, de la empuñadura y una espada, ancha, afilada y majestuosa se mostró ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, parecía incompleta pues los bordes del filo parecían tener un hueco que llegaba desde la empuñadura hasta el final, dejando sus filos ahuecados. Podría punzar con esa espada, pero no cortar. En el instante que su pensamiento llegó a término, una luz comenzó a extenderse desde la empuñadura, metiéndose por esos huecos los cuales rellenó con su luz de un azul tan intenso como sus propios ojos. Se sorprendió ante la novedosa arma, sabía de las armas Hextech, pero… no se podía imaginar empuñando una. Dio varias vueltas a su espada con una sola mano, porque si bien era tan ancha como su propio mandoble, pesaba la mitad, debía acostumbrarse a llevarla.

Zurah sonrió al verle entusiasmado con su nuevo juguete. Poco duró su felicidad, unos hombres al notar la presencia de aquellos intrusos se acercaron a ellos en guardia o más bien dispuestos a acabar con las vidas de todos ellos. No preguntaron siquiera para comenzar a abalanzarse sobre los tres intrusos.

La maga cambió de forma, de manera tan repentina que la casi veintena de hombres y mujeres allí en posición de combate abrieron sus bocas anonadados.

Vi era Vi, pero Zurah, en ese mismo momento también era Vi. La maga dio pequeños saltitos y sonrió con entusiasmo mientras se acostumbraba al uso de sus enormes guantes. Ya se había transformado en aquella mujer más de una vez y le encantaba, no sólo por el hecho de que la quería y su amor por ella la hacía ver como lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto, también porque la admiración absoluta que sentía por aquella alta muchacha hacía que sentirse en su cuerpo la renovara de muchas de las maneras. Vi tendió su puño enguantado y cerrado hacia Zurah y con una sonrisa pícara le hizo un gesto para que le chocase el suyo. Accedió al gesto y sin pensárselo dos veces ambas arremetieron contra aquellos integrantes de lo que parecía ser una escabrosa banda. Llovieron golpes por todas partes, patadas gritos y jadeos. Vi era diestra en combate y se acostumbraba demasiado bien a la adrenalina de la pelea. Pero la maga, aunque en otro cuerpo, no podía adoptar el modo de lucha de su compañera, y era bastante más torpe, aunque los mecanismos de los guantes lo hicieran todo más fácil de golpear. La lucha de Garen sin embargo, era mucho más elegante, prácticamente acostumbrado a su nueva espada, lanzaba unas estocadas perfectas y directas que normalmente eran letales para aquel que osara oponerse a él.

Pero aquellos hombres no estaban solos, al instante se unieron otra veintena más, y el mayor problema era que, la mayoría portaban armas de fuego. La alta mujer no se lo pensó dos veces y aunque le llovieron balas, paraba cada una de ellas con sus enormes guantes. Un dispositivo de su manopla saltó y su velocidad aumentó de manera desproporcionada, arrancando a tres hombres del suelo y alzándolos por los aires comenzó a golpearles de tal manera que cuando cayeron al suelo estaban tan sumamente desfigurados que no parecían ni humanos.

Una bala recorrió su tramo a una velocidad vertiginosa para impactar directamente en el cráneo de Zurah, su torpeza en combate no le permitía reaccionar como hubiera querido. Garen lanzó su espada con fuerza casi sobrehumana, la bala impactó directamente en la hoja de la espada haciéndola parpadear por instantes. El guerrero agarró al causante de tal disparo por el cuello, no tuvo opción, no podía soltarse del agarre de aquel enorme hombre que ahora lo azotaba contra la pared sin piedad y soltándole un vasto puñetazo en la sien, lo hizo quedar inconsciente. Un sonido fugaz lo hizo apartarse, pero no tan rápido como para esquivar otra bala próxima, ésta pasó rozando su vientre, haciendo que el hombre se encorvase ligeramente mientras sentía la quemadura de la bala rozar su desnuda e indefensa piel, la cual cedía ante la agresividad de la bala. Solo fue un roce, por suerte, no penetró como para causarle una herida de gravedad, pero no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la herida creyéndola peor por el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Una ráfaga de balas volvió a llover contra él, pensó cómo poder esquivarlas, su espada ya no era una opción pues la había arrojado lejos sin miramientos. Su lentitud le iba a costar la vida.

Zurah se posicionó cubriéndole completamente con su cuerpo y levantando sus enormes guantes creó un escudo donde impactaban las balas sin pudor alguno, dejándoles prácticamente sin escucha por los incesantes impactos.

-¡VI!.- Exclamó la maga pidiendo ayuda desesperada, pues no podía apartarse o ambos morirían allí, echó un vistazo por su rabillo del ojo al malherido guerrero.- ¡VI!.- Volvió a suplicar ayuda.

La policía hizo caso, llegó hasta ellos dos de manera rauda y se posicionó a la altura de Zurah para imitar su posición y crear tal escudo.

-¡¿Dónde cojones está el mago!?.- Espetó, entre el ruido de las armas, a su compañera.

-No lo sé, lo noto cerca, pero no sé por qué no lo veo.-

-Joder- Dijo su compañera al verse superada por el número de hombres.

La maga se transformó en ella misma de nuevo, Garen no podía acostumbrase a esas constantes transformaciones y a esos ojos dispares que ahora se posaban en él, uno blanco otro negro que lo miraban con preocupación. Se agachó para ver la herida del guerrero haciendo que su esponjosa falda tocase el suelo y sus orejillas de gato rozasen el brazo de su compañero. A pesar de que la situación era peligrosa se rio por el aspecto dulce y a la vez siniestro de aquella mujer. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Ocurre algo?.-

-Me… intrigas, es… sin ofender.- Se sonrojó un poco.

Ella soltó una risilla. Sabía que aquel demaciano no era un mal hombre, sin embargo, no le gustaban los demacianos. Su adorada magia era perseguida en aquel lugar como un vulgar zorro al cual había que cazar, odiaba eso, y pensar lo que allí hacían con los magos le hacía tener prejuicios con el muchacho que ahora mismo trataba de ayudar. No cabía duda que, él era igual que todos, había descubierto sus protecciones anti magia desde que lo había conocido, cuando accedió a tenderle la mano pudo sentir la bofetada de aquellas torturas con forma, a lo que los demacianos llamaban protección anti magia.

Sacó un ungüento de su mochilita de gatitos para curarle la herida. Levantó la camiseta del hombre para ver aquella quemadura en su vientre. Pero en cuanto levantó la vestimenta de Garen vio como la herida iba sanándose a una velocidad exagerada, nunca había visto algo así en un humano corriente, la herida recomponía sus tejidos dejando al final una única cicatriz con un poco de pústula. Zurah levantó la vista con sorpresa y Garen le devolvió la mirada tan sorprendido como ella. La maga no podía entenderlo, un humano no podía hacer eso, las únicas posibilidades que había de que aquello fuera así era… magia. Pero era imposible, aquel hombre no era un mago, pues no tenía esencia mágica alguna o ella lo habría notado, además él mismo portaba en su cuerpo sellos y protecciones anti magia. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿qué magia era capaz de por sí sola sanar una herida?, lo supo de inmediato, la magia de la luz. Pero no podía ser…

Ella iba a decir algo, pero él negó con la cabeza ligeramente, no quería que ella dijera absolutamente nada, vio las súplicas en sus ojos. Lo repudiaba, repudiaba su naturaleza, amaba su naturaleza, la volvía a repudiar y de nuevo volvía a amar. La lucha interna contra sí mismo que parecía llevar a cabo mentalmente ese hombre la azotó de sobremanera. No estaría sufriendo nada de eso si su nación dejara de renegar en contra de los magos. Zurah asintió respetando sus decisiones. Garen se maldijo a sí mismo, no podía perder el control como acababa de hacer, no sabía qué lo había invadido llevándolo a sanarse a sí mismo. Normalmente era muy pudoroso con lo que sus limitadas artes referían. No era un mago, pero él sabía de sobra que aunque no tenía en sí mismo lo que su hermana portaba, también había sido rozado por la luz, pues su cuerpo sanaba más rápido de lo normal y a veces, era capaz de sentenciar con un azote de luz que salía de su espada. Trataba con miedo, de no usar tales dones, o lo que para él eran maldiciones, pues tenía miedo de llegar a convertirse en lo que su hermana era. Frenó sus sentimientos, sintiéndose culpable por tachar a Lux como hacía con el resto de magos. La amaba, pero la magia lo abrumaba. Y él no era un mago. No, no lo era. Era el líder de la Vanguardia.

-¡¿Vais a ayudarme de una maldita vez, o tiene que encargarse de todo esta menda!?.- Gritó encolerizada Vi, tratando de no ceder ante las descargas de balas.

Zurah volvió a transformarse en Vi y con rapidez llegó a alcanzar la espada la cual tiró hacia el guerrero que la cogió en el aire sin mucho esfuerzo.

La lucha duró más de lo esperado, las únicas que podían protegerse de las balas eran las mujeres y a menudo una tenía que quedarse al lado del guerrero para que éste arremetiera contra sus enemigos mientras era protegido con el escudo que los guantes de ellas desprendían. De todas maneras el más eficaz y el más diestro en lucha era Garen, y si lo perdían a él, perderían estrepitosamente.

Acabaron uno por uno con los integrantes de aquel grupo. El demaciano pareció cerrar los ojos ante el desastre provocado por la lucha, rezando porque la luz los perdonara y avanzaran sin problemas. Zurah algo exhausta volvió a su forma original y Vi se miró la sangre de sus ropajes asqueada.

Avanzaron unos pocos pasos con cautela y encontraron lo que parecía ser el tope del túnel, lo que aquellos hombres estaban custodiando con tanto recelo. Una única puerta de mohosa madera estaba allí, sin defensa alguna lista para ser abierta. Vi iba a entrar, pero fue detenida por Garen, y entendió de inmediato que era mejor que aquel hombre, por sus protecciones fuera delante. Asintió y el demaciano abrió la puerta sin esfuerzo. La sala estaba iluminada por una única antocha, pero no le hizo falta más luz para reconocer a una figura de cabellos castaños, lisos y lacios que reposaba en una silla con la cabeza baja. Aquel hombre alzó su vista para encontrarse con la de Garen. Y éste con sentimientos de sorpresa pero a la vez de alegría llamó al que parecía estar allí prisionero.

-Marcus.-

 


	30. Padre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo la tardanza de este cap, apenas tengo un hueco para escribir con todo lo que tengo en la Universidad. Espero que tanto examen no me haya despistado y os guste este nuevo cap. De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por sus votos y sus comentarios. No pensaba cuando inicié esta historia que iba a llegar a tanto. Estoy muy emocionada, muchísimas gracias a todos de corazón.
> 
> Para aquellos que estén en exámenes como yo muchísima suerte a todos y mucho ánimo. ¡Podremos con todo! <33 Yhoshi.

-¡Garen!.- Llamó la pequeña maga aún a la entrada de la tenue sala.

Pero el demaciano no hizo caso alguno. Sabía que podía haber barreras mágicas y magia y más magia de vete tú a saber qué. Estaba cansado de tales artes. Odiaba esa esencia corruptora, que lo único que hacía era destrozar el mundo en el que vivía. Llegó hasta el prisionero que sentado únicamente fijaba sus ojos verdes en el guerrero, pero no hacía ademán alguno de moverse. El pelo de éste estaba demasiado revuelto y sus ropajes estaban sucios, no habían tomado cuidado de él en bastante tiempo y no parecía que él mismo pudiera brindárselos. No había ataduras en sus muñecas, brazos o piernas, pero aun así éste no se movía de su silla.

Garen se puso de cuclillas para estar más a la altura de aquel hombre que tenía en frente.

-Señor Du Couteau, soy Garen Crownguard, de Demacia, líder de la Vanguardía.-

El hombre con su mirada vacía siguió escrutando el rostro del demaciano sin decir palabra alguna. Luego miró al suelo y se quedó inmóvil con su mirada obnubilada hacia el infinito.

-Señor Du Couteau.- Insistió Garen.- Su hija le espera fuera, estará muy feliz por verle, lleva tiempo…- Cesó su comentario en el momento que se dio cuenta que aquel hombre no parecía siquiera escucharle.- Marcus, Noxus espera su llegada. Katarina le espera.- Intentó ser más escueto, más conciso.

El noxiano levantó de nuevo la vista y emitió sonidos gangosos, volvió a mirar al suelo y como lo había encontrado así se quedó.

El joven se giró buscando la respuesta en alguna de sus dos compañeras que con recelo se acercaban a él. Pero dado el desconcierto de ambas no puedo evitar seguir intentando algo. Posó sus manos en los hombros de Marcus y trató de alzar la voz para informarle.

-Le voy a llevar conmigo, señor… todo estará bien.- Hizo fuerza para levantarle de la silla pero daba igual de la manera que lo intentase era imposible levantar al noxiano de aquella silla. -¿Qué está pasando?.- Preguntó desconcertado a Zurah.

Vi trató de ayudar con su fuerza a su compañero, pero nada. Imposible. Aunque no había cadena alguna era imposible trasladar a aquel hombre del lugar.

-Está anclado.- Sentenció la maga.

-Eres sensata para ser tan débil.- Una voz masculina, siniestra y oscura resonó en la sala.

Los tres se pusieron en guardia. Del suelo pareció brotar un líquido negruzco parecido al petróleo que poco a poco se alzaba burbujeante dando forma a una figura encapuchada.

-Tu esencia es… diferente.- Comentó la pequeña chica.

El mago rio sin mostrar su cara.

-No soy yo quien tiene anclado a Marcus, chiquilla.-

-¿Hay más magos?.- Espetó Vi extrañada.

Zurah asintió con la cabeza pues ese parecía ser el caso, las esencias de aquella sala la estaban desconcertando muchísimo.

-El sabueso ha perdido su olfato… parece ser…- Desprestigió los poderes de la maga.

Vi dio un paso adelante y tratando de imitar el tono de voz del encapuchado dijo.

-Y al portero están a punto de darle una patada en el culo… parece ser...- Abrió y cerró sus puños con una sonrisa iracunda.

El mago alzó sus manos y una barrera azulada centelleante comenzó a rodear a Marcus, dejándolo prácticamente aislado en una burbuja. Luego puso sus brazos en cruz y unos rayos azulados comenzaron a salir de sus manos, a una velocidad vertiginosa comenzaron a chocar en el techo y en las paredes del túnel, e impactando en ellos rebotaban de nuevo en una dirección opuesta.

-Este es… mi terreno… - Dejó entrever su boca en la cual mostró una sonrisa burlona mientras todo se iluminaba en tonos azulados debido al impacto y rebote de los rayos en la sala.

Vi escupió al suelo tremendamente encolerizada. Un rayo iba a impactar de lleno contra ella, puso los guantes en posición y creando un escudo hizo que el destello de luz rebotase en dirección opuesta. Oprimió los puños y la mandíbula.

-Puto desgraciado.- Espetó mientras dejaba el peso sobre sus rodillas para iniciar su carrerilla.

Con sus enormes guantes por delante preparó un golpe tan certero que si impactaba contra el mago podría jurar que ni su propia madre lo iba a reconocer. Sin embargo, éste no se movió ni un ápice, levantó su mirada dejando ver su cara. Era humano, los tres presentes podrían jurarlo, pero ¿qué clase de humano?, su piel era azulada, carecía de vello facial alguno y de sus ojos brotaban unos rayos azulados que no parecía ni controlar. Mordió su labio con sus colmillos afilados y blancos. Levantó las palmas de las manos y sus ojos irradiaron más luz voltaica aún si cabe.

Una descarga comenzó a surgir de los guantes de Vi, hilos e hilos de electricidad comenzaron a recorrer sus mecánicas armas que ahora parecían atacarla a ella. Dejó caer las manos a sus lados mientras se frenaba en seco. El mago intensificó más su voltaje y la enorme mujer cayó de rodillas mientras daba un grito por las incesantes descargas que le recorrían el cuerpo.

-La arrogancia te está costando cara.- Aseveró aquel desconocido mago.

Garen intentó llegar hasta Vi con su espada en la mano bloqueando o esquivando los rayos que de un lugar a otro rebotaban amenazantes con darle a él si tardaba demasiado en reaccionar. En cuanto llegó a la mujer la abrazó. Era lo único que tenía, pues su idea de magia era escasa, únicamente lo vivido por su hermana, y la horrible experiencia de perder a su tío a costa de los magos. Con ira levantó la vista hacia aquel hombre desconocido mientras los rayos que asolaban a Vi cesaban por los protectores anti magia del demaciano. Garen se quitó el otro brazal y lo puso en la parte alta del brazo de la mujer.

-Tienes que quitarte los guantes.- Le dijo mientras trataba de quitárselos.

-No- Se resistió ella.

-Son inútiles ahora.-

Ella accedió y poco a poco se los quitó dejándolos a un lado. Aun así las descargas la habían dejado muy aturdida, por más que intentaba ponerse de pie no podía. Zurah se transformó en Garen y ocupando la posición del verdadero la cubrió con su cuerpo, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a un rincón de la sala.

-Zurah…- Dijo ella.- Estoy lista para luchar, estoy.-

La maga soltó una risilla que con el semblante del guerrero la hacía más divertida.

-Se te pasará el aturdimiento, y entonces estarás lista. De momento, mejor no correr riesgos.- Interrumpió mientras la protegía con su propio cuerpo.

El mago miró severamente al hombre que ahora tenía enfrente. Apretó los puños con una especie de recelo y tensión.

-Señor Garen Crownguard.- El respeto con el que se dirigió a él sorprendió a todos.- Ha sido involucrado en un juego en el que no debería de estar. Pero.- Pausó.- Soy misericordioso, por ello le insto a que abandone el lugar, y como consejo, evada las malas artes de la pequeña Du Couteau.-

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de quién se enfrenta a mí?- Preguntó con educación el guerrero.

-Me gusta mantener mi identidad apartada. No es buena decisión enfrentarse a algo que es más poderoso que usted.- Aseveró.- Pero si así lo desea.- Se puso en guardia.

Garen tomó su espada con fuerza, estaba nervioso. Los combates contra magos siempre suponían desventaja. Pero llevaba sellos que le podían dar cierta ventaja. Alzó su espada para darle la señal positiva a su contrincante de que el combate iba a empezar.

El guerrero arremetió contra el mago. No iba a atacar solo quería probarle y en su defensa estaba listo para echarse hacia atrás, pero aquel hombre era veloz y en el momento que lanzó una estocada, desapareció para situarse tras él. Posó una mano sobre el hombro del demaciano, y emitió una descarga eléctrica que hizo que el joven se tensara. Uno de los sellos instaurados en él se rompió y aunque por ello no sentía dolor, notó como éste se desgarraba. Dio la vuelta alzando la espada y con un giró fugaz cortó el aire y la piel del mago que no se esperaba esa rapidez. Éste se retiró algo malherido, había rozado su brazo con aquella espada y aunque el corte no era profundo pudo ver el claro desgarro en la capa de aquel hombre.

Furioso por el dolor de su brazo el mago levantó de nuevo sus manos y los rayos que invadían la sala comenzaron a ser más veloces y mucho más agresivos tratando de impactar todos contra Garen. Él los esquivaba como podía, pero la velocidad de aquellos haces de luz voltaica era demasiada. Agotó sus movimientos y por ello recibió un impacto directo de uno de los rayos, aturdido no pudo esquivar el otro que le seguía. Se apoyó sobre su espada y posó una rodilla en el suelo. Pero los rayos no cesaban, otro impactó contra él… y siguió otro y luego otro y luego otro. Sus sellos se resquebrajaban con cada impacto.

-¡Los demacianos creéis que sois inmunes, os creéis superiores a los magos por portar esos sellos!.-

El último sello anti magia de Garen rompió con un impacto atroz de uno de los rayos. El sonido de éste retumbó en todo el túnel haciendo que se moviera ligeramente dejando caer una fina capa de tierra.

-Hay magos que superan en edad toda la dinastía Escudo de Luz.-

De la tierra brotaron varios haces voltaicos que rodearon las piernas y los brazos del demaciano. La sensación de aquella electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo le hizo emitir un grito de dolor. Otro rayo atravesó su pecho lo que hizo que se tensase completamente, mientras sus venas se hinchaban y sus ojos se iluminaban más azules y llorosos por el voltaje. Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente y su cerebro trataba de estallar su cabeza. Cuánto dolía aquel sufrimiento voltaico no podía compararlo con nada.  Sus recuerdos volaron fugaces mientras aquel mago lo mataba por dentro. Lux y sus padres, su niñez, Elián, Jarvan y por último el amor de su vida… a ella no le iba a fallar, no a ella. Sus ojos verdes en la noche, su pelo de fuego rozaba su pecho, sus labios pronunciando su nombre a su oído…

Su último grito resonó con agonía en la sala, mientras los bíceps de sus brazos se abultaban de manera exagerada, su pecho se tensaba alzando su caja torácica, sus puños se apretaban haciendo difícil el recorrido sanguíneo por ellos. De su cuerpo salió un escudo de luz que lo envolvió entero haciendo que los rayos cesaran. Cayó al suelo y aún rodeado con el escudo cogió su espada de nuevo y se recompuso con dificultad. La aprisionó entre ambas manos y sintiendo sangre en su garganta, su respiración entrecortada y su cerebro palpitante, arremetió contra el mago.

Su estocada se clavó directamente en el suelo donde estaba el sorprendido mago, pues no se esperaba aquel escudo repentino, ni tampoco sabía a qué se debía. Éste desapareció de su posición para volver a aparecer un par de pasos más distante y con una mueca burlona negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya… fallaste…-

Apenas llegó su frase a término cuando un haz dorado en forma de espada cayó sobre él, solo tuvo unos instantes para ver la mirada iracunda del guerrero y sus ojos iluminados por una especie de luz dorada. Aquel haz atravesó su espalda no dejándole otra opción que retirarse del combate. Encogiéndose de manera siniestra comenzó a disolverse en aquella materia oscura y burbujeante con la que había aparecido en la sala. Dejando únicamente tras de sí los huecos que los rayos producto de su magia habían dejado en aquella mancillada sala.

El escudo voltaico que rodeaba a Marcus cesó. Y sus sorprendidas compañeras miraban hacia él atónitas.

-¿Eso lo hace la espada?.- Preguntó Vi desconcertada mientras miraba a sus guantes pensando en una nueva implementación.

Ni la maga ni el guerrero respondieron, sonrieron ante tal comentario. Ambos sabían lo que allí había sucedido y Zurah no iba a revelarle la información a su amiga, no era esa clase de persona. Se volvió a transformar en ella misma y tanto ella como su compañero trataron de ayudar a Vi a recomponerse. Una vez de pie, ésta le cogió la espada a Garen y analizándola con detenimiento le exigió a Zurah.

-En serio. Quiero que me digas cómo hiciste esta espada.-

Una vez parecía estar todo bajo control los tres trataron en vano de levantar de nuevo a Marcus de su silla. La maga intentó incluso varias conjuraciones básicas sin resultados efectivos. Aunque era de esperar, el mago que se había presentado ante ellos no era cualquier mago y el que estaba detrás de ese hombre tampoco lo era. Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza frustrada mientras arrugaba su nariz.

-Es evidente que esto no es conjuración.-

-¿No es qué?.- Preguntó Vi sin tener ni idea.

-Que no es magia básica, no es algo que cualquier mago pueda hacer. Esto es un hechizo más potente, supongo que de ahí la cantidad de magia volátil que hay por aquí suelta.-

Tanto Vi como Garen levantaron su cabeza hacia el techo curiosos tratando de percibir sin resultado lo que su compañera había afirmado que había en la sala. La maga soltó una risilla ante el inocente gesto de ambos.

-Puedo usar la conexión del hechizo con este hombre para saber al menos qué le retiene.-

-¿Supone peligro alguno?.- Preguntó el guerrero preocupado.

-Merece la pena intentarlo.- Ella empequeñeció los ojos en una sonrisa pícara.

Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Marcus y con la sonrisa aún en sus labios cerró sus dispares ojos, los cuales quedaron sellados tras sus pestañas. Tal y como había hecho antes con ese mismo hombre, volvió a usar su magia de afinidad natural. Dejó que los caminos se desplegaran ante ella, se dejó llevar por tal hechizo que lo asolaba. Pero esta vez tener que ir en dirección opuesta podía ser correr el riesgo de que el mago tras él se diera cuenta. No cedió, no tenía miedo. Si por lo que fuera viera que algo iba a ir mal solo tenía que deshacer el camino andado. Trataría de no traspasar las fronteras donde el hechizo podía llegar a ser más estable y controlarla a ella. Era un mero rastreo algo más excepcional de lo normal, nada más. Dio con la puerta indicada y en cuanto traspasó su umbral le siguió una larga caída. Jamás le había pasado algo como eso mientras se metía en las hebras que los hechizos dejaban con su esencia. La caída no parecía tener fin. Su ropa se sacudía violenta al igual que su pelo. Y de pronto... Frío.

Cerró los ojos al notar el gélido aliento de ¿qué?, ¿líquido?. Los volvió a abrir con dificultad, su visión borrosa se fue haciendo más nítida poco a poco. Con rapidez ansiosa miró a su alrededor. Estaba envuelta en agua ¿por qué?, ¿qué le ocurría?. Normalmente los caminos sólidos eran aquello que representaba los hilos de magia, pero ¿agua?. Su cuerpo parecía flotar, sin embargo, estaba sumergido, daba igual hacia dónde mirase, la negrura de lo que parecía ser una vasta profundidad parecía envolverla por completo. Aun así, podía respirar, como si de aire se tratara.

De pronto una luz pareció iluminar su desconcierto total. Una figura humana se empezó a divisar en la lejanía. Su pelo castaño y sus ojos verdes hicieron que lo reconociera casi de manera instantánea. Era él. Y todo pareció cobrar sentido, ¿estaba en su mente?, ¿era un hechizo mental?, todo indicaba que sí. Marcus la miró sorprendido, con una viveza que su figura humana en el exterior no tenía. No parecía esperarse a la pequeña mujer allí. Ella trató de caminar hacia él, pero el agua le impedía desplazarse rápido. Tirando más de su propia esencia mágica trató de hablar, pero únicamente burbujas salieron de su boca tan rápido como su aire era expulsado. Impedida por el líquido que la rodeaba se limitó a hacer señas. Extendió sus brazos y luego los replegó tratando de decirle a aquel hombre que se acercara. Él con su expresión de asombro negó con la cabeza, y le hizo otro gesto de vuelta con su brazo. ¿Quería que se fuese?, ¿Por qué?. Ella volvió a hacerle unos gestos indicando que quería ayudarle. Marcus volvió a decirle que se fuera. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?, ¿no quería ayuda?. De manera más desesperada le volvió a indicar que se fuera. Ese fue su último gesto antes de desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El escenario oscuro se tornó completamente iluminado de nuevo y los típicos caminos que ella conocía bien se desplegaron ante sus pies. Todo había cambiado por completo, sin agua, luminoso y ella de nuevo completamente sola. ¿Es que había perdido contacto con él?. De pronto una voz pareció responder sus preguntas. Era una voz femenina y si no fuera porque uno desde fuera se oye distinto, diría que casi exactamente igual a la suya propia.

-He estado… observándote.- Le dijo de manera melodiosa, casi en un canto.- Ven… conmigo.- La voz procedía de una zona más adentrada.- Aquí… estás a salvo. Déjame guiarte.-

-¿Q-Quién eres?.- Preguntó Zurah no sabiendo si confiar.

Una figura femenina se dejó ver de entre las sombras. Y esa figura era… ella misma. Le sonrió con calidez y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Ven…-

La maga dudó, si se adentraba más en aquel lugar podía ser que luego para salir se viera con problemas.

-¿Quién eres?.- Reiteró

-No lo ves… Yo… soy tú.-

¿Ella?, ¿qué quería decir?, ¿era su magia?, ¿su esencia?, todo era muy raro. La figura desapareció. Estaba claro que no podía ser un mago, pues no conocía de ninguno que pudiera dentro de un hilo de hechizo propio llegar a hacer un dominio de la magia tal como cambiar de aspecto y menos de esa manera.

-Déjame guiarte… sé lo que buscas.- Volvió a repetir.- Podemos liberarle.-

Esas últimas palabras fueron lo que convencieron a Zurah, sabía que había llegado para liberarle y se sentía muy cercana a sí misma. Podía ser su propia esencia, su propia magia que trataba encaminarla por aquellos caminos, pues su variante mágica era esa totalmente.

-No te veo.- Le dijo al ver que había desaparecido.

-Sabes por dónde ir… sígueme, mi voz, mis pisadas. Las tuyas.-

Y lo sabía, sabía gracias a lo que fuera que estaba pasando por dónde meterse exactamente y comenzó a confiar más y más en aquella voz, pues cada vez podía notar más cercano la finalización del hechizo, su tope. Podía notar que dentro de poco sabría de qué manera Marcus estaba anclado y por quién.

Pero antes de llegar a su meta la figura volvió a aparecérsele justo delante de ella a un par de centímetros de su cara con una sonrisa siniestra. Los dispares ojos de aquella que la guiaba se tornaron dorados, y aquellos ojos… ya los había visto antes.

-Oh, vaya.- Le dijo apartándose un paso atrás.- Me has descubierto.- Se llevó una mano a la frente y se hizo la sorprendida, burlándose completamente de Zurah.

La pequeña maga comenzó a respirar agitadamente en cuanto vio como aquella maga o mago le había tendido una trampa. Pero ¿Qué poder podía tener?, ¿de cuánta magnitud como para filtrarse en su propio hechizo e incluso mover así la forma básica del conjuro?, ¿Cómo podía ser?, jamás se había enfrentado a nada así.

-Antes de que te vuelvas loca tratando de analizar cómo ha podido suceder te adelanto que no es tan complicado.- Explicó su doble sin darle importancia.- El hechizo te ha llevado a adentrarte en la mente de mi adorado Marcus, pues ahí es dónde recae, y como buen perrito policía te has metido de lleno por tu curiosa nariz.- Soltó una carcajada y luego se peinó y se acicaló un poco.- Sabes lo que pasa, que la mente de Marcus es sólo mía… y ahora que estás aquí… ¿Puedo tomar prestada la tuya?.-

-No- Espetó Zurah casi con impulsividad. No era una respuesta para provocar era porque estaba tan asustada que fue automática. No era un no de que no pudiera, era un no de todo lo que se le había escapado por alto.- No, no, no.- Volvió a repetir buscando una manera de salir de aquel camino.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, estaba demasiado lejos de la fase del hechizo desde donde ella podía regresar a ser dueña de su cuerpo y salir a la superficie de nuevo. Aquel mago tenía razón ahora su mente era toda suya. Frenó en seco en el momento en el que vio a la mujer de nuevo ante ella con aquellos ojos dorados que parecían abrasarla con sus pupilas.

-No te voy a dejar escapar… estás corriendo en círculos. ¿Crees que puedes volver?.-

Zurah se volvió a dar la vuelta para comenzar a correr mientras el mago que la tenía en sus redes se reía y se reía.

-Igualita que un pequeño perrillo.- Se burló.- Adoro este sabor. A miedo, a horror, sabes que tu vida se acaba… corre, corre por ella pequeño perrito.-

-¿Por qué?. Si me vas a matar, ¿por qué no me dices el porqué de tenerle a él en ese estado?.-

-Oh, verás… porque puedo, porque quiero y porque él… es especial para mí.- Sonó un poco dramática y pasó a estirar las comisuras de su labios para dibujar una sórdida sonrisa.- Me gustaría jugar un poco más contigo… de veras.- Soltó una carcajada maliciosa.- Pero el trabajo se me acumula sobre los hombros.- Suspiró como si para ella fuera una tarea horrenda de hacer y elevó sus hombros en señal de desinterés.- Así que vamos a acabar con esto.-

Zurah notó un dolor punzante en la sien, se dobló un poco y se tocó la cabeza con las manos. No podía ser su final, no así. Unas cadenas brotaron de la nada para maniatarla de pies y manos y poco a poco la alzaron perdiendo todo contacto con la realidad. La pequeña maga se transformó en un búho y se libró de tales ataduras, descendió al suelo y volvió a transformarse en ella misma. No le dio tiempo a recomponerse cuando un dolor agudo le recorrió la parte baja de cabeza descendiendo por su espina dorsal. La estaba matando se estaba muriendo y lo sabía. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y tumbó su cuerpo de medio lado en posición fetal mientras gritaba por el dolor que inundaba su cabeza. Comenzó a transformarse de manera aleatoria. Un gato negro, en Vi, en Garen, en un búho gris de nuevo, en Caitlyn, en su padre, en su hermanastro, en un pequeño ratón…

Garen y Vi esperaban pacientemente a que aquella pequeña muchacha despertara de su trance, pero en lugar de eso Zurah comenzó a tener pequeños espasmos que se fueron haciendo más y más agresivos. Garen le sostuvo las manos para impedir que se golpeara con ellas víctima de aquellos violentos movimientos.

-¿Qué está pasando?.- Preguntó a su compañera, la cual no podía estar más desesperada por la vida de la pequeña maga.

-¡Zurah!- La bloqueó ayudando a su compañero con fuerza mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

-¿Qué está pasando?.- Repitió Garen su pregunta.

-Yo que narices sé. No está bien, no lo sé. Joder, no lo sé.- Pausó para pensar y dar con una buena solución.- Los brazales, los sellos anti magia pueden…-

-Bloquearan su magia también.- La detuvo el guerrero.- No ha regresado, no es buena idea.-

La maga detuvo sus espasmos y levantó de manera exagerada su caja torácica en un momento de inhalación casi antinatural. Y poco a poco su extremadamente blanca piel se fue tornando más rosada, pálida aún, pero de manera más natural, la raya dibujada en rojo de sus labios comenzó a desaparecer. Sus mechas se difuminaron lentamente y su pelo blanco comenzó a teñirse de castaño oscuro poco a poco.

-No puede ser.- Decía la mujer.- No, no, no.- La tomó en brazos mientras hundía la cabeza en su cuello.- Se está muriendo, se va, se va… no me hagas esto Zurah, joder.-

La retorcida mente del mago que torturaba su presa se detuvo en una fantástica idea. Y era que, el hecho de que, si Marcus regresara a Noxus… no era tan malo. Swain estaba ganando demasiados adeptos, y únicamente ella era capaz de dejar en libertad la mente de aquel hombre o seguir teniéndolo como un muñeco humano. La llegada de Du Couteau a su amada nación sólo portaba beneficios, el mayor de todos frenar la soberbia de aquel viejo cuervo, el cual tenía a todos los nobles y la mitad de Zaun comiendo de la palma de su mano. Prácticamente ya no necesitaría la ayuda de la rosa negra… pero si llega Marcus… una parte de su ejército lo apoyará y el pueblo… al pueblo solo hace falta darle una pequeña chispa de esperanza para quemar un bosque entero. Estaba a tiempo… a tiempo de dejar que el maravilloso destino actuara por sí solo dejando que la aventajara.

Vuela hermoso destino dorado… tan áureo como el color de los ojos de la bruja que sostenía en sus manos la decisión de dar juicio a un pequeño perrito.

Deshizo el anclaje con meras palabras en un idioma arcaico y perdido y dejó a la muchacha aún con secuelas de su abrasadora tortura mental allí tirada. Desapareció sin dejar rastro, al menos rastro físico aparente, pues a Zurah le quedó muy claro lo peligroso que era sumergirse en tales artes sin tener ni idea de a quién se enfrentaba. Se sintió débil, perdida y dolida. Comenzó a llorar mientras seguía en la posición fetal, y esta vez su cabeza dolía por las lágrimas que iba derramando. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto terror, ver la muerte tan de cerca. La muerte duele, duele mucho.

Balbuceó sin sentido, y la reacción fue rápidamente tomada por Vi, quien la alejó de sí misma y la miró con cara de preocupación. Incluso cuando se preocupaba tenía esa expresión de enfadada. La maga soltó una risilla débil al fijarse en ese gesto. Garen también la miraba casi abatido. Ambos estaban preocupados por ella y, quizás por la emoción de estar viva de nuevo y sentir semejante calidez, comenzó a llorar. Sus ojos ahora completamente negros, pues ese era su color natural de ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas, por toda la situación allí vivida. Alzó una mano para tocar el brazo de aquel hombre y sonreír, y luego tocó la mejilla de Vi, la cual ceñuda mostró un ligero enfado de preocupación de nuevo.

-Qué bonita eres.- Le dijo la maga no pudiendo reprimir lo que sentía por ella.

-Cállate. Sabes lo preocupada, sabes lo que, es decir, ¡¿Sabes?!. ¡Joder!.- Bufó.

Zurah soltó una risilla y se sonrojó un poco. Se movió en los brazos de Vi con pesadez, pues su cuerpo adolorido aún no le respondía bien.

-Creo que está… desanclado. Pero el mago… es poderoso. Lo controla.- Trató de explicar.

Cuando Garen escuchó eso inmediatamente se levantó para ayudar a Marcus a ponerse de pie, y lo hizo sin esfuerzo alguno, en la medida que él lo manejase, Marcus parecía responder a los movimientos con perfección. Aun así como bien había dicho Zurah, aquel hombre no miraba, ni hablaba, no parecía siquiera sentir, estaba completamente controlado, como si se tratara de un cascarón vacío.

* * *

 

 

\- Matrona- Una voz femenina y distante parecía llamar.- Matrona.- Trató de hacerse oír alzando un poco más el tono de voz.- Emilia…-

-Cállate. Sí, sí estoy bien, no me agobies.- Contestó LeBlanc.

Ésta se recompuso poco a poco, volviendo a la realidad y haciendo toma de su propio cuerpo. Sus ojos del color del astro Rey examinaron la sala con astucia de manera meticulosa. Se fijó en el cuerpo azulado tumbado a sus pies, desprovisto en ese momento de vida. Resopló, maldito imbécil, gastar un cuerpo en un combate contra un simple guerrero. Su secuaz era un completo inútil. Esperó que en la sala de la Rosa Negra todos los presentes de forma holográfica se reunieran, pues su lacayo, Asaaf, había perdido uno de sus cuerpos en el combate contra Garen y necesitaba poseer uno nuevo. No tardó mucho en ver su figura entre las capas holográficas.

-Asaaf- Su tono malhumorado reverberó en toda la sala.- Inútil, una tarea que te encomiendo y nada. Desde luego os estáis luciendo todos con vuestros trabajos.-

-P-Pero Matro…-

-Pero, pero, pero matrona, no fue culpa mía, pero, pero.- Trató de imitar a su subordinado con burla.- Cállate.- Le espetó.-Si no tienes nada bueno que aportar, cállate.-

-Ese hombre no es un guerrero cualquiera. Tiene algo… raro.-

-¿A qué te refieres?.-

-Un escudo salió de la nada, sin embargo no tenía esencia mágica alguna, jamás había visto algo así, y lo que me atravesó fue un haz de luz invocada por él. Es…-

-Ha sido tocado por la luz. Parece que la filiación Crownguard es propensa a tener este tipo de dones entre sus miembros.- Sonrió con malicia.- Con ellos acabó todo y parece que vamos a tener que volver a ligar lazos con esa familia.- Se acarició la sien trazando sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Marcus?, ¿con la rastreadora?.- Preguntó otro miembro.

-Oh… simplemente esa chiquilla llamó a mi puerta y yo la he invitado a pasar.-

-¿Ha muerto?.- Preguntó otro de los allí presentes con cautela.

-¿Te refieres a si la he matado?, ¿desde cuándo hago yo tales cosas?, respeto las vidas humanas. Sabes que LeBlanc me viene dado por ser lo más puro de este mundo ¿verdad?.- Ironizó.- Y como soy lo más puro del mundo, le he dado el favor de la vida a cambio de que me entregue a mi amado Marcus.-

-¿Entonces… él?.-

-Vendrá de nuevo, mi buen camarada, a su hogar, a Noxus.-

Los miembros de la Rosa Negra se miraron con asombro.

* * *

 

 

 

La luz de la entrada del túnel cegó a los tres por un instante. Vi cargaba a Zurah en sus brazos, la cual reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de aquella mujer de manera exhausta. Garen guiaba a Marcus posicionándole una mano alrededor de su cuello y agarrándole de la cintura trataba de moverle sin hacer movimientos bruscos debido al estado catatónico de éste.

Caitlyn parecía estar dando órdenes a toda una brigada de policías. No parecía de muy buen humor, pues aunque mantenía su porte a menudo resoplaba y se llevaba los dedos al puente de la nariz para meditar. Daba instrucciones también a Mohan, al cual le indicó que su confidente más preciado quedaría bajo su responsabilidad. En cuanto vio al grupo de tres aparecer abrió los ojos de par en par y se acercó a Vi con una preocupación latente en su rostro. Tragó saliva y quitándole la suciedad de la mejilla y de su traje le sonrió con ternura. Zurah levantó sus manitas molesta por lo que allí ocurría, ambas interrumpidas rieron e inmediatamente la sheriff posicionó su atención en la maga quien la informó de todo con dificultad y aseguró estar bien. Era extraño verla con una apariencia de persona normal. Vi se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y Caitlyn accedió sin preámbulo, ordenándole que después volviera a la oficina. También hizo llamar a políticos e hizo que la brigada policial tomase pruebas de absolutamente todo. Zaun iba a tener mucho por lo que responder y esperaba que todo tuviera una buena explicación.

Por su parte Katarina no pudo sino evitar emocionarse en cuanto vio a Garen con su padre. A paso ligero se acercó a ellos, y no le hizo falta estar demasiado aproximada para darse cuenta de la mirada sin vida de su padre. Algo iba a mal. Aunque el guerrero le comenzó a relatar el encuentro ella no le escuchaba, sus oídos parecían estar taponados y las voces lejanas que escuchaba únicamente las ignoraba. Delante de ella, después de tanto tiempo, después de creerle muerto, estaba ahí, su padre. Su adorado padre. Tocó sus gélidas mejillas y alzó la cara del hombre para que la mirase, comprobando que efectivamente algo iba mal.

Posó sus ojos felinos en los ojos de aquel de quien los había heredado. Su expresión no cambió ni un milímetro al verla.  Y recordó, todas las cosas, todos los momentos vividos con su adorado familiar. La primera vez que le enseñó a combatir con dagas, la primera vez que le compró unas únicas para ella, la primera vez que le contó la historia del porqué del nombre de su hermana y de ella, la primera vez… cada cosa que ella hacía, cada resquicio de su propia vida era gracias a su padre y ahora él… él… respiraba sin vivir, miraba sin ver, oía sin escuchar. Necesitaba ahora más que nunca sus instrucciones y sus consejos, igual que una pequeña niña mimada quería refugiarse en su seno, pero no podía.

Juntó su frente con la frente de aquel amado hombre y cerró los ojos, ni siquiera podía notar su calor, ni siquiera eso. Nunca le supuso un impedimento seguir adelante sola, nunca, y no sabía si era por toda la presión que Noxus ejercía sobre ella, o quizás porque el hombre que amaba ya tenía otra mujer, o quizás porque nunca tuvo ayuda por parte de nadie en el momento en que Marcus había desaparecido, ni siquiera Talon se había quedado junto a ella cuando más lo necesitaba. Se obsesionó tanto en buscar que abandonó por completo lo que tenía a su lado y Cassiopeia… su abandono hacia Shurima sin noticias de ella la quebró más, pues ella ya estaba quebrada debido a la muerte de su madre. Sola. Siempre estaba sola, siempre la dejaban sola.

Movió un poco su frente poniendo una mueca de dolor y rodeó el cuello de su padre mientras que, sin poder hacer uso de su innegable fuerza de voluntad, lloraba desconsolada, ahogándose con su propia y agitada respiración. No quería seguir así, dolía demasiado, más tiempo sola, más tiempo.

Garen quería ayudarla pero ¿cómo?, verla así le causaba pesadez y tristeza, siempre había sido una mujer pilar, inamovible, imparable, nunca la había visto flaquear, pero incluso ella tenía un límite y allí lo estaba demostrando. Por no querer agobiarla demasiado decidió estar a su lado, pero respetando su espacio personal.

Caitlyn sin embargo, se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a la noxiana, le dio ligeras palmaditas. Ella levantó su vista anegada en lágrimas y la posó sobre los ojos de la sheriff.

-Ya has hecho más de la mitad del camino, Du Couteau.- Le dijo la policía de manera severa.- Y lo más difícil lo has cumplido, eres una mujer infalible, no cedas ahora.-

No había condescendencia ni pena por parte de aquella mujer, ni siquiera se compadecía un poco por ella. Y… eso… le gustó a Katarina, la cual empequeñeció sus ojos en una sonrisa confiada y le tendió la mano. Caitlyn accedió de buena gana a estrechársela.

-A primera hora de la mañana nos iremos.- Le informó la noxiana.

-Más os vale.- Dijo la mujer de pelo lacio y castaño. Su compañera y Garen dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro.- Os acompañaremos hasta el pueblo de partida y os entregaremos las armas, a partir de ahí, decidís vosotros.-

Ambos asintieron.

* * *

 

 

 

Tras la dura jornada de la Sheriff, se ofreció a guiarles hasta una de las posadas donde pasarían la noche hasta la temprana mañana del día siguiente. Garen preguntó dónde enviar cartas de manera urgente, pues necesitaba comunicarse con el Rey Jarvan III para que desplegara medidas de seguridad al volver con Marcus, también le quería comunicar que tratarían de llegar a Demacia en la noche, para no levantar miradas curiosas y poner al señor Du Couteau fuera de todo peligro. Por su parte una callada Katarina no se separaba de su padre, a la cual parecía tranquilizarle mirarle para asegurarse que lo que estaba pasando allí era real.

Pidieron una habitación para Garen y otra para Katarina y su padre, con camas separadas pero en la misma estancia. La viveza de ella parecía difuminarse a medida que pasaba más tiempo con su progenitor, y su cómico tono de burla y su fuerza de lucha parecían debilitarse poco a poco. Antes de dormir pidieron algo para cenar, y cada uno cenó en sus respectivos cuartos. El guerrero quería consolarla en su aflicción pero por lo que conocía de ella sabía que agobiarla no era la manera, así que decidió darle un tiempo para que se recompusiera. Por su parte la noxiana podía sin problemas darle de comer a su padre, el cual hacía las cosas básicas él solo si se le brindaba un poco de ayuda. Parecía masticar perfectamente, aunque a veces había que racionarle más la comida, pues con bocados grandes parecía escupirlos o no tragarlos bien. Su porte, en ese estado, era como el de un bebé de dos años y la mujer no podía más que sentir como su corazón se encogía al verle así. Se lo imaginaba muerto, más de una vez imaginó su llegada a Piltover para tener que enterrar el cadáver de su padre, o quizás vivo, y regresar con él a casa, mientras le ponía al día de todo lo acontecido con Swain, y su astuto padre urdía un plan para volver a recomponer Noxus, para sacar a aquel malhechor de la política y a todos sus secuaces… pero lo que ella tenía delante era un muerto en vida… y eso no se lo había imaginado ni por asomo.

El guerrero llamó a la puerta de su estancia y ella con un tono de voz casi apático le dio pase. Su compañero la miró con quebranto mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, quería que supiera que él estaba allí para ella si algo necesitaba. Se sentó al lado de Katarina y miró a Marcus con curiosidad.

-Parece que puede masticar bien, eso es bueno, hubiéramos tenido un problema si fuera de otra manera.- Trató de al menos ver la parte positiva del asunto.

-Supongo que sí.- Le contestó ella sin mirarle.

-Tómatelo con calma ¿vale?.- Le dijo mientras le sonreía.- Cuando lleguemos a Demacia quizás podamos buscar a alguien que…-

-Déjalo.- Le cortó ella.- No seas condescendiente conmigo, no lo necesito. Firmaré la maldita paz y me iré con mi padre.-

-Kat… solo trato… quizás si lo ves desde otro punto de vista sea mejor, atormentarte no creo que sea…-

-No me digas, en serio Garen, no necesito y menos de ti, que me digas cómo he de tomarme las cosas, cuando no tienes ni idea de las circunstancias ni de nada.-

-Al menos está vivo, Katarina.-

-¿Vivo?. Mírale, si no se caga encima es un puto milagro.- Elevó ella su voz.- Qué fácil es ver las cosas protegido por las murallas blancas de Demacia ¿no?.-

-No entiendo por qué ahora te pones así, solo trataba…-

-Porque me toca las narices que vengas de tío positivo y héroe. ¿De qué vas Garen?, parece que me tomas el pelo, me miras como si fuera víctima de algo y me jode. Hicimos un pacto, mi firma por tu ayuda y ya está, no tengas la cara de venir ahora a decirme cómo he de afrontar la situación, porque no eres para nada el indicado.-

-Todos tenemos nuestros problemas, sólo trataba de empatizar contigo.-

-¿Qué putos problemas tienes tú, ah?.- Su tono se elevó una vez más.- En cuanto te mandan algo que hacer que no sea batallar te escudas detrás de alguien más, no tienes ni idea de lidiar con nada en esta vida más que con espadas.-

-Sinceramente no tendré en cuenta estas palabras porque creo que habla tu frustración.-

-¡¿Mi frustración!? O ¿la puta verdad?, pues Luxanna aún sigue en Noxus cumpliendo el papel que tú debiste cumplir.-

En cuanto Garen escuchó su último ataque entrecerró los ojos dolido. Entendía la rabia de la noxiana, pero lo último hizo que su alma se estremeciera, quizás porque en el fondo de su corazón, aunque fuera llevada por la ira, sabía que era verdad… que con el pretexto de que era una oportunidad para que Lux despuntase dejó que su padre hiciera los cambios necesarios para que su hermana fuera en su lugar, y aunque él se dijo que era una misión importante pero sencilla, sabía que había peligros pues él mismo se sentía nervioso a medida que el día para su partida hacia Noxus llegaba, el hecho de que esa tarea se encomendara a Lux le quitó un peso de encima y de nuevo… se escudó en ella. Se levantó de la silla con pesar y sonrió con tristeza a su compañera.

-Si me necesitas para lo que sea estoy en la habitación de al lado. Si quieres hablar más calmada no tendré problemas en recibirte a cualquier hora.-

Salió de la habitación sin obtener respuesta por parte de la mujer quien abatida, en cuanto cerró la puerta se llevó la mano a la frente y comenzó a llorar, mientras su padre la miraba con el vacío de sus verdes ojos.

* * *

 

 

 

Al día siguiente Caitlyn, Vi, Zurah y Mohan se despidieron de aquellos supuestos invitados. Les cedieron provisiones para el viaje y todos ellos se quedaron con la grata sensación de haberse conocido, había reticencias entre alguno de los miembros, pero en general, había sido una buena aventura y la Sheriff había descubierto nuevos quiebres en sus fronteras lo que le hizo estar agradecida con ellos, pues si ese acontecimiento no hubiera pasado, aún seguiría todo oculto.

Vie, siendo un caballo sumamente receloso, no lo fue tanto con el progenitor de su jinete, y como si pareciera entender a Katarina en su aflicción, a menudo le daba toquecitos con el morro a modo de carantoña, tratando de animarla un poco. Y lo conseguía, algo que parecía que Garen no hacía, pues la brecha que ya había entre ambos pareció abrirse más aún con todo lo acontecido.

Los días pasaban, se alojaron en dos buenas pasadas en su regreso a Demacia. La noxiana se pasaba el día con su padre, el cual no sufría mejoría alguna respecto a su estado. A veces se despejaba con su caballo, el cual pareció estrechar vínculos con ella. Llegó incluso a buscar pequeñas florecillas silvestres para ella, a la cual se las tendió de manera orgullosa. Ella las aceptó de buen agrado, las olió y luego se las tendió al caballo para que las oliera, no entendiendo su concepto, éste abrió su quijada para llevarse las flores a la boca y comérselas, lo que ocasionó una sonora carcajada de la mujer. Al menos había conseguido algo que en días nadie había conseguido, hacerla reír.

 Con el tiempo, Katarina, comprendió el error de su ataque al demaciano por su propia frustración y aunque quería de alguna manera arreglarlo, era demasiado orgullosa como para pedir disculpas. Hablaban lo justo, y se notaba que Garen no quería hacer nada más que la molestase. En cierta manera le resultaba adorable y tierno, y aquel hombre no se merecía tener que vivir aflicción por su culpa.

Cerca de la frontera de Demacia, la muchacha se atrevió a tratar de entablar conversación con él. La noche se cernía sobre ellos, y en una hora aproximadamente llegarían a dar con la amplia muralla blanca. Descabalgaron durante un rato para hacer camino a pie, pues tanto el corcel de Katarina como el de Garen iban más sobrecargados que cuando partieron, al llevar a una persona de más, tuvieron que redistribuir el equipaje y no querían llegar a lesionar a los caballos.

-Lo que te dije hace unas noches… no era algo que pensara realmente.- Comenzó ella.

Garen dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba el arenoso camino y se fijaba en alguna que otra piedra distribuida de manera aleatoria. Ambos sostenían las riendas de sus caballos para guiarles en el trayecto.

-Aunque creo que la rabia te consumió en ese día, tengo la sensación de que es algo que piensas.- Levantó su cabeza para fijar sus ojos azules en ella y con un tono de resentimiento siguió.- Y a decir verdad yo también pienso igual que tú, por lo tanto, está todo bien, no te culpo por decir la verdad.-

-Mis palabras fueron hirientes.-

-Fueron reales.-

-No lo fueron, joder. No me hagas pensar demasiado la disculpa, estoy tratando de retractarme. Cabezota.-

El hombre soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-En serio, todo está bien.-

-No eres una persona que anteponga su seguridad a la del resto, Garen. Te doy mi palabra de que lo que dije en ese día es todo lo contrario a lo que pienso.-

-En lo que refiere a mi hermana soy un cobarde. En lo que refiere a mi… lo que sea que tengo que hace que mis heridas sanen más rápido… no lo quiero, ¿sabes cuántas veces deseo en pecado que mi hermana porte toda la maldición de ser maga, que me libere a mí de lo que sea que tengo y se quede ella con ello?. La adoro, Katarina, es mi tesoro más preciado, pero le… tengo miedo. Y soy detestable.-

-Garen… ¿Conoces a tu hermana?.-

-¿Qué?.- Respondió él confuso.- Pues claro que la conozco.-

-No se suele tener miedo a lo que uno conoce, ¿sabes?. El miedo surge de lo desconocido. No sé de tu relación con ella, no dudo que, habláis sobre lo que sea, pero ¿alguna vez le has dejado expresar qué siente ella respecto a su magia?, ¿cómo se siente?, ¿has preguntado acerca de cómo la maneja o qué hace para instruirse?.-

El demaciano abrió los ojos sorprendido de que quizás aquella fuera la clave. Se había rehusado más de una vez a hablar con ella sobre esos temas, siendo tabú completamente dentro de la familia Crownguard. Ella nunca hablaba sobre ello, su hermana siempre cargó sola con todo sin decir palabra...

Katarina sonrió ante el gesto de su compañero y algo burlona le dijo.

-Eres un hermano florero.- Soltó una débil carcajada. Garen le siguió la broma.

-Estos días atrás que estabas calladita, estabas mucho más bonita.-

Ella le dio un golpe seco en el hombro mientras le sacaba la lengua con burla.

* * *

 

 

 

Un par de soldados abrieron las murallas que daban paso a Demacia. Ambos se adentraron en aquella pacífica y serena tierra. Otros dos soldados los acompañaron durante un tramo, hasta llegar a divisar un pequeño grupo de tres integrantes y unos cuantos guerreros que parecían ocuparse de custodiarlos. Uno de ellos sostenía un pendón con la azul bandera de su nación, la cual caía con pequeñas ondulaciones.

La noxiana reparó en ese detalle y rodó los ojos con pesadez. Con los demacianos siempre pasaba lo mismo, la discreción no era parte de su vocabulario. Identificó desde cierta lejanía al Rey Jarvan III, también a aquel hombre que parecía ser muy amigo de su compañero, Elián. Sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que se lo volvería a encontrar, pues el muchacho alegraba la vista a cualquiera, y después de todo lo vivido un poco de ese tipo de relax, no estaba nada mal. Pero se tensó en el momento en que reparó en otra figura algo más pequeña y femenina. Miró a Garen para preguntarle sobre ella, pero en cuanto vio a éste con el ceño fruncido mirándola lo supo. Era ella, la mujer de quien había hablado aquella mañana en la posada. Su pesar se hizo más notorio, no queriendo ni fijar los ojos en aquella muchacha. No le había hecho nada malo, era cierto, pero ¿por qué narices tenía recibirles ella?, no contaba con tener que conocerla y no era buen momento para tal cosa. Estaba claro que el demaciano notaba la tensión en Katarina e intentando no parecer nervioso se calmó a sí mismo mentalmente.

Jarvan se adelantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin tan siquiera mantener la compostura abrazó al líder de la Vanguardia de forma afectuosa. Tras su Rey, llegó Elián, el cual le tendió la mano con educación. Garen resopló y esta vez fue él quien atrapó a su amigo por el hombro y lo abrazó.

-Nunca rompes tus formas ¿eh?.- Le dijo burlón.

-Hay soldados delante.- El muchacho rio.- Van a tomar confianza si muestras estas maneras.-

Más tarde llegó aquella mujer la cual le mostró una amplia y dulce sonrisa tratando de no sonrojarse. Miró al suelo, no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar e imitando a Elián le tendió la mano, Garen se la estrechó y le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Elián me avisó de tu llegada y… bueno quería verte antes de que partieras de nuevo. Espero no ser demasiado descarada.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Para nada, Alina.- El demaciano le sonrió.- Tu visita es del todo grata.- Y aunque gustaba de la compañía de aquella mujer, lo que afirmó no era del todo cierto estando la noxiana por medio.

Katarina quería saltarse las formalidades, estaba claro que no podría hacerlo. No con demacianos. Ayudó a su padre a desmontar y a caminar, no separándose de él ni lo más mínimo. En esos momentos, aunque Marcus era prácticamente una persona sin vida, era su apoyo moral. Cuidaba de no mirar hacia donde Garen y aquella mujer se encontraban y fijó su vista en Jarvan el cual se dirigió a ella.

-Siento lo de su padre.- Le dijo manteniendo las distancias.

-Si lo sé, gracias.- Trató ella estar a la altura en modales aunque le fuera un fastidio.- Firmaré la paz inmediatamente si me lo permiten.-

-Oh, por supuesto, iremos al edificio del concilio inmediatamente.- Pausó mirando al señor Du Couteau con pesar, no le agradaba para nada verle así.- ¿Tienen ustedes lugar dónde alojarse?.-

-Sí, tenemos.-

-Pero sería mejor que no se hospedase en posadas.- Intervino esta vez Garen.- Marcus es bastante conocido y aunque no me guste reconocerlo, hasta en Demacia hay delincuencia.-

El Rey asintió muy serio. Pero Katarina negó.

-No os preocupéis yo misma puedo arreglármelas sola.- El líder de la Vanguardia la miró con pesar, tan orgullosa como siempre. Inclusive teniendo que sacrificar seguridad.

-El problema es que el hospedaje en la mansión Escudo de Luz, será más un perjuicio que una ayuda. Es probable que cause problemas entre ciertos nobles reticentes si se enteran de tal cosa.- Aseveró Jarvan.

-Me hospedo en una posada.- Afirmó la noxiana.

-La posada no es una opción.- Concluyó el líder de Demacia.

Imponía cuando su seriedad y su porte cobraban un tono más arisco, no queriendo conflictos Katarina suspiró sin negar sus premisas. Era verdad que si se quedaba en algún punto mejor custodiado sería un alivio para ella, mas no por ella sino por la seguridad de su padre.

-Se puede quedar en mi casa sin problemas.- Una voz femenina, dulce y melodiosa aclaró.- Puedo avisar ahora mismo a mi sirvienta personal para que arregle todo, estoy segura de que mis padres no tendrán problema, sólo será una noche.- Sonrió con ternura a la noxiana, la cual no devolvió la sonrisa, pues no quería relacionarse con aquella mujer y su deseo por odiarla era casi latente.

Alina era noble, no cabía duda, sus ropajes, sus modales, su porte y su sirvienta esperándola con el resto de soldados decían todo de ella. Era una muchacha de estatura media, pero aparentemente bastante delgada, de hecho, no se podía vislumbrar curva alguna en su cuerpo, y eso que llevaba un vestido que trataba de resarcir su pecho, del cual carecía. Sin embargo, de cara había que reconocer que era bonita. Piel pálida y ojos marrones y grandes acompañados por unas rizadas y largas pestañas y unas cejas algo espesas que resarcían su mirada inocente. Su nariz delgada en su puente, se dejaba ver un poco más ancha en su punta. Su pómulo izquierdo era decorado por un lunar casi pegado al puente de su nariz. Sus labios eran gruesos con un tinte rojizo natural, sobresaliendo un poco el superior sobre el inferior le daba aspecto de suavidad y esponjosidad, lo que hacía su cara más dulce aún si cabe. Éstos se afinaban un poco cuando sonreía tapando la mitad de sus blancos dientes superiores. Su pelo rubio oscuro era bastante ondulado y aunque llevaba un bonito recogido trenzado un par de mechones caían sobre su cara, mientras que el pelo peinado en trenza se encrespaba un poco dándole un aspecto más descuidado, pero haciéndola más linda y natural.

A medida que Katarina la analizaba su resentimiento hacia ella iba creciendo más y más. No le gustaban tales sentimientos, y comenzaba a pensar que cuanto más tiempo pasara con ella iba a ser peor. Negó con la cabeza para rechazar las amabilidades de la demaciana.

-Como ya he dicho puedo arreglármelas…-

-Insisto- Alina avanzó un paso y con total confianza tomó la mano de la noxiana.- Te prometo que no te faltará de nada y a tu padre tampoco.- Puso una expresión de sorpresa y añadió.- Oh, perdona, mi nombre es Alina, es un placer conocerte.-

* * *

 

 

 

Cómo había acabado enredada por aquella mujer era algo que ni ella misma sabía. Se iba a hospedar con la prometida del hombre con quien se había acostado no hacía ni cuatro días. Perfecto. Resopló para apartar un mechón de su cara. Ya había firmado los documentos con las solemnidades dispuestas. También envió una carta a Swain, pero no le notificó en absoluto el encuentro con su padre. No quería percances por el camino y sabía que el viejo cuervo no tendría reparo alguno en pagar por matarlos a ambos y taparlo como si todo hubiera sido un desafortunado incidente. Deseaba ver la cara de él cuando viera a Marcus. Sonrió con malicia.

Vie no se había separado de ella en todo el trayecto. E incluso para Elián, le fue imposible hacer que el caballo entrara en razón y volviera a los establos, así que por sugerencia de Alina le dijo de dejar de importunar al corcel ya que en su mansión había establo y podían hacerse cargo de él.

Aunque se centraba en alimentar su sentimiento de odio hacia la demaciana a medida que pasaba tiempo junto a ella, parecía fracasar en su misión. Era encantadora, era buena, era amable y de opiniones y gestos sinceros y sobre todo era extremadamente humilde como persona para ser noble. No le hizo pasar por las penurias de tener que conocer a sus padres cuando llegaron a aquella enorme mansión. Katarina estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, pero aquello era mucho más que eso. ¿Cuántos baños tendría ese lugar, cien?. No les fue difícil tener discreción en aquella noche, y más cuando Alina dio instrucciones a sus sirvientes más allegados para que mantuvieran por su orden la boca cerrada. Sus lacayos parecían adorarla, y a menudo la trataban con tanta cercanía que parecían familia.

-¿Prefieres que tu padre duerma contigo?.- Preguntó ella acertando completamente con los deseos de su huésped.

-Sí, gracias.- Le dijo ella de manera seca.

Alina le sonrió y la llevó a su habitación, la cual estaba pegada a la suya propia. Dos sirvientas dejaron el equipaje en la estancia y se fueron.

-¿Quieres que llame para preparar un baño?, ¿Qué quieres de cena?.-

-Ah… sí, gracias. Y no tengo hambre ahora mismo.- Respondió la noxiana.

-¿Puedo cepillarte el cabello después?.- Le preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa de emoción.

Katarina sonrió un poco al ver su inocente expresión. Pero negó con la cabeza desilusionando por completo a la muchacha.

-Es que… es bonito y fuerte y largo. ¿Cómo lo haces?, a mí se me rompe cuando trato de dejar que crezca.-

-No tienes buena herencia.- Se burló ella viendo su oportunidad.

Alina se mordió su labio inferior, sonrió con un dije de tristeza, le notificó que estaría en el cuarto de al lado y salió para llamar a su sirvienta para que le preparase un baño a su invitada.

La noxiana procedió a bañarse, se había sentido bien cuando la vio sonreír de ese modo, pero solo fue momentáneamente. Nunca había sido una persona empática, ni tampoco había tenido remordimientos por aquellos a los que no conocía de nada. No obstante había sido un poco imbécil con ella. Resopló quitándole importancia, aunque en su interior sintió un poco de lástima por ella. Pero sólo un poco.

Cuando entró en su cuarto envuelta en una toalla blanca de gran calidad se sorprendió al ver a su padre sentado en una acolchada silla mientras su anfitriona le cepillaba el húmedo cabello. El hombre no se movía, como era lo usual desde hacía días atrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Preguntó Katarina casi con brusquedad.

-Oh, he dicho que preparasen un baño para él también, he mandado buscar ropajes y ahora pues… le cepillaba el cabello. Es tan bonito como el tuyo, os parecéis mucho.- Sonrió con ternura.

La noxiana se acercó a ella con ligeras zancadas y le arrebató el cepillo de la mano. Alina miró con asombro y se entrelazó las manos con desconcierto.

-No tenías permiso para entrar aquí, y no te metas en todo. Es mi padre no un puto muñeco.- Le espetó

-Ah…- Tragó saliva intentando calmarse y se tocó las yemas de los dedos nerviosa.- No pretendía que pareciera de esa manera, yo sólo… lo siento.-

Bajó su mirada al suelo y salió de la habitación sintiéndose algo abatida. Su invitada sintió de nuevo lo que había sentido al bañarse. No entendía por qué, era la maldita comprometida de Garen, no tenía que sentir nada por ella y menos favor alguno. La detuvo antes de que saliera por el umbral de la puerta. Ni loca se iba a disculpar con aquella muchacha escuálida. Pero dejaría que tocara su amado pelo. Suficiente era que le daba tal privilegio.

-Puedes peinarme.- Prácticamente le ordenó como si fuera su doncella propia.

No obstante, Alina no tuvo objeción alguna, ni siquiera por las formas de decírselo. Sonrió de nuevo mientras se volvía a tocar las yemas de los dedos. Agradeciéndole que la dejase hacerlo. La noxiana rodó los ojos creyéndola un poco tonta.

Comenzó a peinarla con cuidado y delicadeza mientras hundía sus finos dedos en el cabello de su invitada. La trataba como si fuera alguien adorado para ella, no le tiraba ni siquiera cuando había ciertos enredones engorrosos. Era relajante ser cepillada de esa manera, y podía sentir el pesar de sus párpados por la tranquilidad del ambiente.

-¿Tu madre os espera en Noxus?.- Rompió con el silencio la anfitriona.

-Está muerta.- Respondió de manera seca la invitada.

-Oh, vaya, parece que no ando muy acertada contigo.- Sonrió tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

-Como sea, fue hace muchos años, no es incómodo para nada.-

-Tu padre es un hombre atractivo.- Le dijo pasados unos segundos, intentando ser amable.

-Ugh- Katarina puso una mueca de asco.- Eso sí que es incómodo, no deja de ser mi padre.-

Ambas rieron un poco. Alina acabó de cepillarle el pelo y dejó su peine encima del tocador. Sonrió y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para desear buenas noches la noxiana se adelantó con una afirmación que emocionó a la demaciana.

-Garen me habló de ti.-

-¿E-En serio?.- Se sonrojó un poco.

-Se ve que te gusta mucho.-

-Bueno… ¿tanto se nota?.- Alzó un poco sus cejas en una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mucho- Se burló un poco su invitada.

-Espero que él lo haya notado entonces.- Miró las yemas de sus dedos de manera risueña.

-Me dijo que eras muy buena chica.-

-Oye, ya basta.- Soltó una risita nerviosa.

Haciendo caso a sus órdenes Katarina dejó de hablarle del tema. Pero no pudiendo contenerse en su curiosidad Alina preguntó.

-Hmm… ¿te dijo algo más de mí?.- Trató de no sonar avergonzada, pero lo cierto era que no lo había conseguido para nada.

La noxiana tenía en su mano la situación, quizás pudiera decirle todo lo que había pasado, en su interior podía sentir el ardor de poder destruir algo que aquella mujer parecía haber construido con esfuerzo. Sólo una mala palabra, una información tergiversada y destrozaría para siempre a aquella noble inocente.

Pero no quería hacerlo. Garen tenía razón, era buena chica. Su parte más egoísta y despechada quería odiarla, pero ¿odiar qué exactamente?. La había tratado muy bien, y a su padre también, no podía ver malas intenciones en sus actos, y en eso ella era muy experta.

-No… la verdad no mencionó nada mas.-

Alina se decepcionó un poco, y Katarina sonrió al ver la trasparencia de sus emociones en su rostro. Sintió pesar con lo que había acabado de hacer, pero sintió que había hecho lo correcto. Ella no era una buena persona, pero tampoco era una persona de ese tipo. Después de todo lo que Garen había hecho por ella, terminar de la mejor de las maneras era el mejor camino y ahora que había conocido a quien sería su futura prometida se alegraba por él, y en cierto modo por ella. Aunque su corazón se lo había llevado para siempre, su vida no podía permitirse estancarse en él. Noxus la llamaba, lo que estaba aún por venir no entendía de sentimientos ni retrasos o dilaciones.

Conseguiría apartar del poder a Swain aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que Katarina se me está haciendo un personaje muy especial y disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre ella. A veces es un poco amor odio, pero con todo lo que está pasando me parece que el personaje se está desarrollando muy bien. De nuevo espero que os haya gustado, y estoy abierta a opiniones etc, si hay algo que no entiendan no dudéis en preguntar!!. Muchas gracias de nuevo <3.


	31. Pureza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen día mis chicos/as, hoy os traigo un cap algo cortito, pero para mí sumamente especial. La verdad que cuanto menos tiempo libre tengo para hacer cosas más ganas tengo de escribir. Creo que este capítulo es una prueba de ello. Me he evadido demasiado con él y justo hoy tengo mi primer examen final. Espero no suspender por estar escribiendo jajajaja. Un abrazo a todos/as y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por pasaros, ojalá os guste <33

 

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la salida del bosque. Pudiendo ser objeto de miradas curiosas, pues se estaban acercando al gentilicio al adentrarse más a la parte interna de Noxus, Lux, soltó su mano con nerviosismo, no queriendo molestar a su acompañante, pero tampoco quería que la gente reparase demasiado en ellos. Ya sabía de sobra que ella parecía llamar la atención en aquella nación, por sus costumbres y su forma de ser. No obstante, no llegó a soltar la mano de Darius cuando éste volvió a tomársela entrelazando sin consentimiento alguno sus gruesos y fortalecidos dedos entre los finos y delicados de ella. La pequeña chica alzó su mirada con sorpresa y por si acaso trató de aclarar.

-La gente podría…-

-Me da igual.- Espetó él hundiendo sus cejas.- Ahora mismo me importa una mierda lo que diga la gente.-

Su tono fue tan severo que la muchacha no osó cuestionarle, tampoco quería, pues ella iba más cómoda sintiéndole a su lado de esa forma.

Era mediodía y si bien la gente se fijaba curiosa en ellos, era más bien por el quebranto que parecían mostrar en sus rostros. Ambos eran transparentes en cuanto emociones se trataba y en ese momento no estaban poniendo esfuerzo alguno en disimularlo. Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento, ese último día sería únicamente para ellos dos.

Darius paró en una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos para comprar, no se esperaba la llegada de Talon y Lux ni tampoco que la chica fuera a quedarse con él, así que necesitó parar para repostar suministros y de paso, ya que estaba allí compró algunas cosas más para tener en los días posteriores. La muchacha reparó en una fruta que nunca había visto en Demacia, similares a las fresas pero completamente blancas, preguntó a su compañero por ellas y éste no habiéndolas probado nunca accedió a comprarlas para comerlas como postre siendo la primera vez para ambos.

La chica cogió un par de bolsas con ambas manos y Darius cargó con otras dos. Caminaron todo el trayecto en silencio hasta la casa. Una vez dentro de ésta ambos comenzaron a guardar las provisiones. Lux de manera astuta abrió la bolsita que contenía aquellas especiales fresas y limpiándola un poco se metió una a la boca de golpe para probarla. Cuando el hombre giró para mirarla la vio con las hojas verdes de la fresa en la mano, mientras movía su abultada mejilla para masticar aquel fruto. Quiso poner expresión de enfado pero era tan sumamente adorable que le pareció imposible. Se acercó a ella y le quitó la bolsa de las manos para posicionarla en un estante elevado. Ella lo miró con fastidio.

-Que sólo era una, no iba a comer más.- Se quejó mirando hacia el estante calculando su estatura para ver si podía llegar a él.

-Eran para el postre, glotona.-

Cuando acabaron de guardar las cosas, él comenzó a preparar la comida, ella lo ayudaba en ocasiones aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer pues sus dotes culinarias eran nulas. Se acercaba de vez en cuando al estante dónde Darius había colocado las fresas para ponerse de puntillas e intentar llegar a ellas sin que la viese. Era incapaz de llegar, así que con ánimo goloso, pues aquellas extrañas frutillas sabían demasiado bien, dio un pequeño saltito tratando de ser sigilosa. Cosa que no consiguió, pues el guerrero paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la miró alzando una ceja. Ella, pillada infraganti, se entrelazó las manos y sonrió.

-Te voy a echar de la cocina al final.- Se burló él.

-Es que están buenísimas. En Demacia no hay de esas cosas y es un sabor distinto.-

-¿Y no puedes esperar?, comeremos en diez minutos.-

-Vale, vale, perdón.- Se rindió ella.

Comieron juntos lo que Darius había preparado. Apenas mediaron palabra mientras comían y como era de costumbre él acabó más rápido que ella. Ésta consiguió su adorado postre en cuanto acabó y ambos se fueron al sofá a disfrutar de él.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio. Ella comía con disfrute mas a él no le dio más por el sabor de aquellos curiosos frutos.

Lux se detuvo de comer por un tiempo y con una de esas fresas blancas en la mano se quedó mirando al horizonte mientras la parte alta de sus cejas y su nariz se enrojecían y sus ojos se humedecían un poco. Darius la sacó de su trance en cuanto se fijó en su expresión, revolviéndole un poco el pelo hizo que ella lo mirara.

-No lo pienses demasiado.- Le dijo.

-Sólo me preguntaba si a ella le hubieran gustado estas frutas. Q-Quizás ya las conocía. Sabía sobre muchas cosas extrañas.- Volvió a mirar a la fruta con tristeza.

La muerte de Mera iba a hacer estragos en Lux como ésta siguiera fustigándose de ese modo, era algo que Darius pudo notar muy claramente. No estaba acostumbrada a la muerte ni al dolor que podría suponer el tener que dejar a un allegado de esa manera y más cuando para Mera no hubo ritual alguno de despedida.

La chica lo miró sosteniendo con firmeza la bolsita de las frutillas.

-¿Cómo has soportado el dolor…?- Comenzó ella tratando de no llorar.

Él suspiró ante la pregunta “¿Cómo?”, quizás esa cuestión no era la adecuada más bien sería “¿Cuánto tiempo lleva uno a acostumbrarse a él?”.

-Nunca desaparece, Lux. Es tu vivencia y tu existencia, simplemente lo asimilas.-

La muchacha se tocó parte de su cuello y parte de su clavícula con su mano, se mordió el labio para contenerse y volvió a mirar a la nada.

Y aunque Darius ya estaba acostumbrado a tales cosas, no era capaz de acostumbrarse a verla a ella de esa manera. No era un hombre que fuera muy dado a consolar a nadie y tampoco sabía de qué manera su pesar podría diluirse con cualquier acto que hiciera.

-Y… ¿Todo este tiempo…?- Comenzó ella de nuevo.

Él la interrumpió sabiendo bien lo que le iba a preguntar. Se levantó un poco su camiseta y le enseñó a Lux una pequeña cicatriz en su vientre. Ella lo miró atenta.

-Me la hicieron con una daga. He sido herido por espadas el doble de grandes y me han hecho heridas mayores. Pero esa en concreto fue de dolor insoportable, llegó a dañar mi estómago y eso fue lo que me ocasionó tal dolor. Ni siquiera la adrenalina del combate me hizo paliar la sensación de ser atravesado por la daga.- Se dio la vuelta y le enseñó la parte baja de la espalda, sin mirar se palpó una zona donde su piel estaba completamente replegada y de un color rosado pálido.

-¿U-Una quemadura?.- Preguntó ella extrañada por el mal aspecto de aquella amplia cicatriz.

Darius sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

-Un cabronazo de Zaun me la hizo con un arma química. En comparación con la anterior esta le da mil vueltas. La quemadura se me extendió hasta que el ácido dejó de abrasar mi piel. No había agua o líquido que lo detuviera, sólo la suerte de que de una vez parase. Pensé que me agujerearía entero. Y no creo que tenga palabras para describir lo que sentí en esos agónicos minutos en los que el ácido me hacía efecto.- Pausó para darse la vuelta de nuevo y mirarla a ella. Con suavidad acarició su mejilla y con el dedo pulgar recogió una lágrima que comenzaba a asomarse trazando la curvatura del párpado inferior del ojo de la muchacha.- Y de esas ninguna se compara al dolor del alma. Cuando te hieren de esa manera… no hay cicatriz, no hay cierre, no hay cura, no hay nada. La gente suele decir que el tiempo te cura y es mentira. El tiempo te lleva a aceptar tu dolor, y yo hace ya treinta años que he aceptado y me ha acostumbrado a él. Se puede decir que mi umbral es muchísimo más alto, supongo.-

-¿Treinta años?... Darius… eras-

-Tampoco entiende de edades. Llega un punto en el que, tu cuerpo no puede soportar más, da igual cuanto llores, da igual cuanto te martirices, simplemente un día, deja de doler y aunque está ahí… eres inmune.-

-¿No sientes nada por lo de Mera?.-

-Rabia quizás, por no haber podido conocerla, algo de lo que ya no tengo oportunidad. Pero no creo que me afecte tanto como te está afectando a ti.-

-El vínculo que tenía con ella me ha dejado un vacío que lo hace incluso más doloroso.- Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas las cuales fueron recogidas por su compañero una a una.- La quería, era especial, ese sentimiento, ese lazo era mío y ya… no está… nunca más.-

Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza mientras él la abrazaba. Se necesitaban más que nunca y ambos tuvieron la suerte de al menos en ese día estar juntos.

Durante el resto del día ella prefirió estar un rato sola en una de las habitaciones. Darius, sin embargo optó por adelantar tareas para su trabajo, ya que en ese día no había acudido y tampoco había avisado. No eran usuales sus ausencias y últimamente ya llevaba varias. No quería faltar porque lo cierto era que su profesión le encantaba y comenzaba a pensar que iba a perder forma debido al mal entrenamiento que estaba llevando, algo que no le gustaba nada. No dejaba hueco entre medias para pararse a pensar en lo sucedido esa misma mañana. No era tanto por el dolor de haber perdido una persona como por el hecho de todas las emociones sufridas en un corto periodo de tiempo. Había muchas causas. La primera y más importante era la obvia, la pérdida de Mera, que si bien no era una persona tan, tan importante en su vida si le había provocado rabia y tristeza el haberla perdido. Por otra parte estaba Lux y por supuesto, Talon. Y aunque ella le había comentado todo acerca de la vivencia contra aquel mago, sus sentimientos de querer partirle la cara a aquel hombre no cesaban, todo lo contrario, iba en aumento cuando se fijaba en las marcas que éste le había dejado en el cuello.

Rompió la punta del lápiz que estaba usando contra el papel en el que estaba escribiendo haciéndole un hueco. No fue adrede, tales pensamientos le llevaban a actuar así. Posó con frustración el lápiz en la mesa y se tocó la frente mientras resoplaba. Lo peor de todo era también el hecho de que ella lo había creído.

Aunque hacía un par de horas que ella se había ido a una de las habitaciones, quería verla en ese preciso momento en el que sus pensamientos llegaron a término. Quizás era egoísta por su parte, si ella necesitaba un tiempo debía, como mínimo, dejárselo, pero antepuso su propio deseo. Necesitaba volver a verla.

Llegó a su habitación y llamó a la puerta. Ella le dio pase con amabilidad. Él abrió la puerta encontrándosela sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana. Se acercó con suavidad y se sentó a su lado. La miró por un instante volviendo a sentirse miserable. Era increíble el hecho de que las emociones de ella lo movieran de tal modo. Si ella reía, él podría hacerlo sin motivo alguno, si ella lloraba a él le entraban unas ganas inmensas también, aunque no sintiera el dolor que ella parecía ostentar.

Ella giró su cara para mirarle, y se forzó a sonreír. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, siempre caía una lágrima por sus mejillas en cuanto parpadeaba. Mirar a Darius la hacía sentirse arropada, pero a la vez inestable, pues él le recordaba a Mera, estuvieron ligados una vez y parecía relacionarlos en su mente.

Se pasaron un rato en silencio sentados en el borde de la cama, mirando por la ventana. Al final él se acercó a ella y su voz grave pareció tranquilizarla un poco.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?.-

-No lo sé…- Dijo ella casi en un susurro ahogado.- Ya no sé ni qué hacer.-

-¿Respecto a qué?.-

-A todo… todo.- Bajó su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se llevó la palma de su mano a la altura de las cejas y se tapó los ojos para comenzar a llorar de nuevo con más fuerza.

-Aunque te pedí que te quedases conmigo, Lux, si esto supone para ti estar peor.- Pausó para pensar mejor lo que iba a concederle, quería ser más egoísta aún y no dejarla ir, pero no podía verla así.- Podemos volver a la otra casa. Solo tienes que pedirlo.-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Y con una voz más enronquecida por su llanto le explicó mejor.

-Quiero ver a mi hermano, le necesito mucho ahora mismo. Pero también me gustaría quedarme en Noxus, pensé que nunca diría esto, pero me faltan tantas cosas y todas son incompatibles entre sí.- Pausó para tratar de recomponerse, poniéndose seria y limpiándose las lágrimas miró con sus acuosos ojos a Darius. Él pudo sentir que la esencia aniñada de ella se difuminaba para dar paso a una mujer mucho más madura.- Quiero estar contigo, pero cada paso que doy para acercarme a ti parece hacerme más daño a mí. Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte nada, pero todo lo que hemos visto hoy, es insoportable, no me refiero sólo a Mera… es todo.-

Él frunció el ceño, aquellas palabras aunque verdaderas, era dolorosas.

-Soy el causante si no en todo, en gran parte de tu sufrimiento.- Aseveró.

-No… no era eso lo que quería decir.- Dijo ella apenada apartando su mirada.

El guerrero usó el dedo índice para hacerla alzar su cabeza y que lo mirara.

-Pero esa es la verdad.- Ella ladeó la cabeza dudosa. Él le sonrió con ternura afinando sus labios y mostrando parte de sus blancos dientes.- Pero tú también eres mi sufrimiento, pequeña.- Lux abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Los constantes debates por mis actos entre los que te debates no son peores a los míos. Desde que te conozco me he cuestionado toda mi vida cuando antes la creía completamente sólida.-

-¿Entonces…?.-

-Entonces estamos mano a mano.- Interrumpió él.

-¿Me-Me guardas rencor, Darius?.- Preguntó ella apenada.

-¿Me guardas rencor tú a mí?.-

-Por supuesto que no.-

-Pues ya sabes la respuesta.-

-Pero si te hago sufrir de esa manera…-

-Y con todo eso, aun así, eres de lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. Has descubierto de mí, partes que ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí.- Le revolvió el pelo un poco.- El otro día mi hermano vino con la voluntad de querer matarte.- La chica lo miró totalmente asustada.- No te preocupes, él es muy así, no te pasará nada, no le dejaría.-

-¿Me odia?.-

-Psé. No creo que Draven odie a nadie.- Soltó una pequeña carcajada.- Es sólo que me vio mal a mí y se preocupó. Si hubiera sucedido antes de haberte conocido, ambos hubiéramos terminado discutiendo y separándonos como de costumbre. Pero fui capaz de sentir su preocupación.-

-¿Antes no era así?.-

-Creo que me has vuelto un sentimental.-

Ella soltó una risilla, él se alegró al verla así, no sabía consolar pero al menos ella había sonreído.

-Tienes que agradecerle de mi parte, por ayudarnos. Fue muy valiente por su parte.-

-¿Valiente?, allá donde haya jaleo, él quiere estar. No creo que le haya supuesto mucho esfuerzo.- Él se rio negando con la cabeza.

Al final ambos se sintieron más livianos tras la conversación. Darius decidió dejarla otro rato sola, ella se lo agradeció. Volviendo de nuevo a sus tareas pasó el día, y la noche se fue cerniendo sobre ellos poco a poco.

Él comenzó a preparar la cena, cuando estuvo lista la llamó para cenar y comieron en silencio casi toda la cena. Ella le preguntó si mañana tendría que trabajar, él asintió, pues una vez la reunión en el Alto Mando finalizara debía volver al cuartel.

Antes de irse a dormir él tenía que finalizar algunas tareas, ella le esperó sentada a su lado con los pies descalzos subidos a la silla y abrazándose las piernas. Se estaba quedando dormida. Pasarse prácticamente todo el día llorando la había desgastado mucho, el dolor y el sufrimiento la dejaban agotada y sus ojos estaban empezando a picarle. Apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y echó una pequeña cabezadita mientras su anfitrión terminaba.

Cuando éste acabó, se giró para avisar a su sigilosa acompañante, pero verla adormilada le pareció tan tierno que le costó el hecho de tener que despertarla para irse a dormir. La sensación de que alguien estuviera esperando por él de ese modo se hacía tan cálida que no pudo sino alargarla más de lo debido.

Le tomó una de las manos para deshacer el lazo sobre sus piernas, y ella lo miró atolondrada. Se frotó un poco los ojos y le sonrió. Subieron las escaleras para irse a la habitación de Darius, ella se detuvo unos instantes, él entrelazó su mano con la de Lux.

-Si quieres dormir en otra habitación, no hay problema.- Le dijo.

-No… no es eso.- Ella sonrió.- Es que me acuerdo del día que vine por primera vez y me dijiste.- Se soltó la mano del agarre de él y con ambas se juntó las cejas exageradamente, puso cara de enfadada y agravó su voz.- “Esta es mi habitación no vas a entrar en ella”.-

El guerrero alzó una ceja con burla. Luego mostró una sonrisa.

-No te lo dije enfadado esa vez.-

-Sí que lo hiciste.-

-Eras muy molesta.-

-No es verdad, no me comporté nada mal, no te cuestioné nada de lo que me dijiste esa vez.-

-Eras molesta porque me desconcentrabas.- Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño algo irritada, pues en ese día no sólo no se había comportado mal, sino que él fue brusco con ella y había sido ella quien había dado el paso para arreglar las cosas. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Él supo leer su expresión.- No era por nada que hicieras, era por lo que eres.-

-¿De Demacia?.- Malentendió ella.

-De los cielos, Lux. Eres preciosa, estabas a mi lado, me tratabas bien, eras amable conmigo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?.-

-Pues… ser amable también ¿no?.-

-Es fácil para ti, aquí nadie suele ser así a cambio de nada.-

-Pues tu hermano fue amable conmigo, lo poco que hablé con él pienso que fue…-

-Fue amable porque lo más probable es que quisiera acostarse contigo. No porque él sea así de costumbre.- La interrumpió sintiéndose un poco celoso.

Ella enrojeció de repente y miró al suelo por tal descarada información. Darius abrió la puerta de su habitación y le dio pase. Ella entró algo avergonzada, pero aquella vergüenza se le fue al instante en cuanto vio la enorme cama. Estaba claro que aquel hombre no podría dormir en una cama de altura estándar. Lo miró con asombro, luego dio unos pequeños pasos de tanteo, por si acaso él la reñía como de costumbre o le dijera de no tocar nada, pero al no ser el caso, tomó un poco de carrerilla y se tiró de espaldas en ella. Fijó su vista en el techo unos instantes y ante la atenta mirada de él rodó un poco hacia un lado y hacia el otro, luego estiró sus extremidades de manera exagerada, estando completamente estirada no era capaz de abarcar aquel enorme lecho.

El guerrero la miró primero extrañado, luego sonrió un poco ante la actitud infantil de ella. Era feliz con muy poco, increíble para ser una niña mimada.

Lux se incorporó un poco y en broma le dijo.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy duermo yo aquí y tú te vas a otra habitación?.-

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido.

-Al final duermes en el sofá.-

Ella gateó por la cama hasta donde él estaba y se puso de rodillas a su lado. Fue un gesto inocente, pero no dejaba de ser la chica que a él le gustaba, y verla gatear de ese modo hacia él lo hizo con tan poco excitarse. Calmó tales pensamientos sintiéndose un pervertido total. Ella estaba allí porque le necesitaba, no iba a aprovecharse de ello.

-¿Puedes prestarme una camiseta?.- Le preguntó ella.

Era cierto, fue una decisión repentina y la muchacha no había portado consigo equipaje alguno. Darius se levantó, rebuscó por su armario y le entregó una de sus camisetas. Ella la abrazó con una sonrisa y le agradeció.

Fue a cambiarse a otra habitación. Regresó al poco ya cambiada, con aquella prenda que a él le quedaba en talla como camisón, era increíble que a aquella pequeña criatura le quedaran sus propias ropas mejor que a él, pues era preciosa y adorable. ¿Sería él el primero en prestarle su ropa como pijama?, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, tenía un hermano mayor que probablemente lo hubiera hecho antes, pero su hermano no contaba para él. Se alegró de tal pensamiento.

Cuando Lux entró en la habitación, Darius ya estaba metido en la cama, sin embargo las sábanas tapaban su cintura, no así su torso que estaba completamente desnudo. Enrojeció al verle así, tragó saliva y se acercó poco a poco al lado libre de la cama. Él notó su nerviosismo, se irritó un poco por la poca confianza que ella parecía depositar en él, pero prefirió calmar sus nervios, era imposible llegar a enfadarse por la inocencia de ella.

-Oye, no te voy a hacer nada, no es necesario que estés…-

-Y-Ya lo sé. Lo siento.- Lo interrumpió ella. Alzó su mirada, dejando ver sus mofletes completamente rojos.- E-Es que… ¿e- estás?.- No pudo terminar la frase, era demasiado para aquella pequeña mujer. No creyó encontrárselo de esa manera, ella siempre solía dormir en pijama.

Él sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-No estoy desnudo si es lo que te preocupa. Suelo dormir en ropa interior, ¿eso te molesta?.-

Lux mordió su labio volviendo a fijar la vista en el suelo avanzó hasta sentarse en el borde la cama. Su corazón estaba tan agitado que una palabra por parte de él parecía ser la clave para activar aquella bomba sin frenos. Cuando le dijo de dormir con él no había pensado en todo lo que conllevaba y tampoco le iba a pedir que cambiara sus costumbres. Él se levantó sin esperar su respuesta. Sacó otra camiseta del armario y se la puso.

-¿Vas a estar más tranquila así?.- Lo miró y asintió mientras su nerviosismo cesaba un poco, tampoco era habitual en ella dormir con un hombre con la parte inferior únicamente tapada por su ropa interior.- Menos mal, pensé que tendría que ponerme ropa de abrigo para dormir contigo.- Se burló él.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. El guerrero se rio ante su reacción. En cierto modo estaba siendo divertido. No se podía creer que con veintitrés años fuera tan sumamente ingenua.

Ambos se metieron en la cama, ella seguía algo nerviosa, él se giró para encontrar de frente la enrojecida cara de su compañera. Sería un mentiroso si negase que no había pensado mil cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer, pero la respetaba y respetaba sus decisiones. No le costó tanto trabajo poder estar a gusto con ella en su propio lecho, y sin hacer nada. Fue novedoso para él también, normalmente no llevaba a las mujeres allí para que durmieran.

Lux recorrió el anguloso rostro de aquel hombre con delicadeza, sus brillosos ojos parecían buscar más y más de aquello que tanto le atraía. Posaba su mirada en cada una de sus cicatrices, en sus labios, que si bien no eran gruesos, encajaban completamente en su definida cara, su recta y marcada nariz, y sobre todo sus oscuros ojos. Eran preciosos, prácticamente era incapaz de distinguir su pupila, pero al ser tan oscuros el reflejo de la luz se reflejaba tanto que eran… alzó una mano con delicadeza y la posó en la cicatriz que cruzaba desde su parte izquierda de la frente hasta su pómulo pasando por su ojo. Él cerró un poco su ojo izquierdo involuntariamente por el repentino gesto de ella.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?.- Su voz casi en un susurro fue melodía para él.

Sin embargo, éste se colocó recto y miró al techo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre su muñeca. Suspiró.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.- Trató de disuadir él.

-Sé que eres muy reservado respecto a tu pasado.-

-Lo poco que has conocido de él te han llevado a alejarte de mí, algo que ya sabía, y no creo que con el resto pase diferente.- No fue un ataque, pero quizás por su tono serio pareció más resentido de lo que realmente estaba.

-De todas formas…- Comenzó ella algo apenada.- Si tú supieras el mío, creo que también te hubieras alejado de mí. Aceptarme hubiera sido tan difícil por tu parte como por la mía.-

-¿Acaso eres una asesina de masas?.- Le preguntó el extrañado, no creyéndose que aquella mujer pudiera haber hecho nada malo.

-No todo lo malo es por lo que haces, a veces el problema eres simplemente tú mismo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Se volvió a girar de costado para mirarla mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y apoyaba su codo en la almohada.

-Tú no me has dicho nada de tu cicatriz, así que debería de hacer lo mismo contigo.- Ella le miró con picardía y arrugó su nariz burlona.- Pero supongo que aunque seas de Noxus y por ello no debería decirte nada, para mí eres simplemente Darius. Igual estoy siendo estúpida no lo sé.- El hombre estaba empezando a temerse que le dijera que había devastado una nación entera o algo así, pues la seriedad de ella se hacía notar demasiado.

Lux se incorporó y se lo pensó un poco, pero al final le dio la espalda. Avergonzada se levantó la parte de atrás de la camiseta. Él quiso recordar tal preciosa figura, tal preciosa piel de porcelana. Cómo le hubiera gustado poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, aquella piel le estaba pidiendo que la tocase a gritos, su blancura perfecta era demasiado atrayente. Pero algo le hizo salir de aquel trance. En la parte media de su espina dorsal, un círculo de su piel parecía estar amoratado, las pequeñas venitas que encontraba a su paso aquella tez de extraño color parecía hacerlas de un color oscuro, casi negruzco. Tragó saliva, tenía pinta de que aquello no era nada bueno, jamás había visto herida así, ¿era una herida?, ni eso sabía. Ella se volvió a bajar la camisera avergonzada y se giró para mirarle.

-Eso es lo que significa ser una maga de luz.-

-No sé qué es eso, ¿una herida?.-

-Son bloqueos. Para mi magia.-

Él alzó las cejas, sintiéndose desconcertado. Ella continuó al verle así.

-Mi variante mágica es una maldición, Darius. Me consume.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Has visto que puedo absorber otras magias, mi cuerpo las recibe y me llena, me hace poderosa, pero también me desgasta. No es normal que un mago pueda hacer tal cosa, únicamente los llamados magos primigenios. Como yo. Esos bloqueos tratan de controlar mi cuerpo haciendo que no pueda absorber una cantidad de magia tan grande como para desbordarme.-

-¿Qué pasaría si te desbordase?.-

-Que mi cuerpo la expulsaría en forma de luz, arrasando todo a su paso.- Ella tembló un poco al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Ya te ha pasado.- Afirmó él, ella asintió.- Mataste a gente con ello.- Volvió a afirmar, ella bajó la vista apenada, sus temblorosas manos fueron tomadas por el hombre que tenía a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te consume?.- Al instante ella lo miró con una profundidad tan pesada que temía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Quiere decir que me está matando con el tiempo.-

Él la soltó mirándola con sorpresa, se imaginaba cualquier cosa, cualquiera, sobre ella ¿pero esto?. Se llevó una mano a la frente, podía soportar que ella lo dejara, podía soportar no tener que hablar más con ella, podía soportar todo, todo menos eso. Perderla definitivamente, saber que ya no estaría nunca más. Funestos pensamientos recorrieron su cabeza, no acabando de creérselo.

-¿C-Cuánto tiempo?.- Preguntó él tan fuera de sí que le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

-Igual hubiera sido mejor haberme ido sin habértelo dicho…- Dijo ella con quebranto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?, Lux.-

-Pues no lo sé con exactitud, algunos se mueren a los treinta, otros a los veintiocho, el rango de edad oscila entre esas edades.-

-Joder Lux.- Se incorporó para sentarse al borde de la cama y meter la cabeza entre sus manos.

Ella se incorporó también no queriendo decirle nada más. Se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. Si se lo hubiera ocultado, sólo tenía que haber mantenido su boca cerrada un día más, su culpabilidad iba creciendo poco a poco. No sabía hacer otra que dañar a sus allegados, su familia había reaccionado igual que Darius, se merecía que ahora él se alejara de ella, tal y como todo el mundo hacía cuando se enteraban. Sólo quería sincerarse con él, no ocultarle las cosas, pues lo amaba, pero estaba claro que había sido un completo error. Volvieron a brotar las lágrimas, ella desesperada las limpiaba para detenerlas.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?.- Preguntó la muchacha armándose de valor.

Él se giró para poder mirarla, el cúmulo de emociones encontradas tras esa información era excesivo. En cierto modo ella tenía razón, hubiera sido mejor no haberse enterado, ahora que ya la había perdido, no era necesaria esa noticia. Por otra parte no quería que ella se fuera de allí, la quería a su lado para siempre, y más en ese momento. Si ella portaba tal maldición consigo ¿Por qué narices el destino no se lo pudo haber puesto más fácil?, bastaba con una sola cosa, no necesitaba que hubiera miles de por medio. Un vacío comenzó a asolarle en cuanto comenzó a pensar en cómo sería el día que recibiera la noticia. En diez años, quizás menos,” Luxanna Crownguard fallecida el día…”. Su pecho comenzó a agitarse al compás de su respiración. Estiró un brazo para agarrar el de la chica y con fuerza tiró de ella hacia él. La abrazó hundiendo una mano en su pelo y enterrando su pequeña cabecita en el hombro de él.

Lux se quedó algo impactada por la reacción y le costó un rato moverse. Él la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que era un poco laborioso poder respirar. Posó sus pequeñas manos a tientas, en su espalda, pues no tenía visión alguna por estar tan oprimida. Notó la agitada respiración de él, y de pronto sintió como sus hombros, sus brazos y su pecho temblaban un poco, casi espasmódicamente. ¿Estaba llorando?, su respiración era fuerte, pero con esos datos no era capaz de adivinar. Tiró de su camiseta para intentar apartarle mas él no le dejó.

-¿D-Darius?.-

Él no contestó siguió en esa posición. Tiempo en el que ella sentía como su pecho temblaba, aunque con el tiempo con menos brusquedad.

-Darius, lo siento, no debí… sólo te hago daño.-

El hombre se separó de ella, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, sus ojos también. Lux posó una mano en su mejilla notándola algo húmeda, definitivamente había llorado y eso la hacía sentirse desdichada. Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando fue frenada por él tomando la muñeca de aquella mano que rozaba con cariño su mejilla, la apartó de él, y con su mano libre rodeó su cabeza hundiéndola en su pelo. Se inclinó y la besó con ternura. Las lágrimas de ella hacían de aquel beso algo salado, y triste. Un beso tan diferente y pesado, como si de una despedida se tratara. Aquel beso amargo, salado y aciago le estaba doliendo demasiado. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, no les hizo falta mucho más para saber lo que cada uno pensaba.

-Mañana te irás.- Comenzó él con la voz algo ronca y triste.- y el momento que eso pase, ni tu ni yo vamos a mirar atrás.-

-¿Quieres olvidar?.-

-Quiero vivir sin estar contando los días para que dejes este mundo definitivamente.-

-Lo entiendo. Lo siento. No debí.-

-No, Lux, no es tu culpa. Pero no puedo cargar con ello, estando a expensas, no pudiendo estar a tu lado, e incluso pudiendo, la brecha es…-

-Tú eres de Noxus y yo de Demacia.-

-Siempre fue el punto de partida.- Ella miró hacia abajo apenada.- Pero aún continua siendo hoy, y quiero estar contigo hasta mañana. ¿Podría ser?.-

Ella asintió sonriéndole. Se volvieron a meter dentro de la cama, ella lo tomó de la mano. Antes de que Darius pudiera apagar la luz, ella le dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Al final no me vas a decir cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz.- Puso un puchero.

Él resopló y rodó los ojos.

-Es lo justo supongo.- Aseveró.- Me la hizo el primer tío al que maté. ¿Contenta?.-

-¿Qué edad tenías?.-

-Eres una cotilla.- Se burló él.- Y no recuerdo bien, quizás once o doce.-

Lux lo miró con tristeza y asombro. Abrió la boca para seguir preguntando pero él la detuvo.

¿No vas a parar hasta saber todo?.- Ella alzó sus hombros, tratando de retarle.- Era un cabrón que merecía estar muerto y yo lo maté, ya está. No hay mucho más que saber.-

-¿Por qué merecía morir?.-

-Por intentar violar a mi hermano. Porque éramos putos niños y ese hijo de puta…- Frenó su ira al recordar algo que había guardado en su pasado. Siempre que se acordaba de tal situación se enfurecía demasiado.

-Lo siento, afortunadamente tú estuviste allí para él.-

-No fue suficiente. Siempre quise apartar a mi hermano de la vileza de la gente, y aquel día fracasé. Él era un mocoso, apenas consciente de qué hacía y qué no, ¿cómo se puede ser tan cerdo como para querer violar a un niño?. La muerte que le di fue demasiado rápida.-

-¿Él iba armado?.-

-Sí, y yo no, y aun así pude con él. Bastardo asqueroso.-

-¿Draven se acuerda de lo sucedido?.-

-Nunca hemos hablado sobre ello. Pero supongo que sí, es endiabladamente inteligente, y aunque era muy pequeño, sobre otras muchas cosas sí hemos hablado y recuerda bien.-

-Si llegamos a firmar la paz, cuando tenga algún título nobiliario, me gustaría hacer un centro para los niños aquí. Me parece un lugar peligroso, a menudo me cuestiono cómo vosotros habéis sobrevivido. Sé que delincuencia hay en todos los sitios pero aquí…-

-Deja las cosas de Noxus a los noxianos.- Le dijo él revolviéndole un poco el pelo.

Lux lo miró extrañada al escuchar de nuevo esa frase.

-¿Es ese un lema noxiano o qué?.-

-No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?.-

-Talon me dijo lo mismo en su día.- Soltó una risilla.

-Creí que no hablabais.- Su ánimo celoso pareció brotar de nuevo.

-Apenas lo hacemos.-

-Oye… vamos a poner la regla de no mencionarle más.-

Ella se rio. Desplazó una mano hasta la mejilla de aquel hombre y le acarició.

  * Ahora que sé cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz, creo que me gusta más.-



Darius alzó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa.

-¿Me hace más atractivo?.- Su ego salió a relucir. Ella enrojeció un poco, pero asintió, pues era verdad.- Ya. A las tías os gustan estas cosas, no eres la primera que me lo dice.-

-Vamos a poner la regla de no hablar de esas tías.- Dijo ella imitándole, ya que no le gustaba ese tema.

Al guerrero le gustó que se celase, aunque fuera solo un poco. Sonrió de medio lado. Ella se acercó, quizás fuera por estar tan cercana a él, o porque esos pequeños celos la hicieron tomar iniciativa, quizás fuera porque en ese momento emocionalmente estaba algo inestable, pues en cuanto la noche pasara, y ella se fuera a Demacia, no volvería a ver un ellos dos juntos de nuevo. Rozó su respingona y pecosa nariz con la de él, y dejando que como un imán él la atrajese, depositó en sus labios un suave y tierno beso. Fue corto pero hermoso, lleno de dulzura y cargado de sentimientos. Él la miró sorprendido en cuanto se separaron, mas ella volvió a acercarse a él de nuevo, y volvió a besarle, tan lento, tan pausado, que el mundo pareció por un instante desaparecer. Él cedió ante su calidez y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras seguían besándose. Era tan pequeña entre ellos, que tenía miedo de poder perderla si no era delicado. Ella posó ambas manos en cada una de sus mejillas, y se volvió a separar de él mientras lo sonreía con melancolía, con quebranto y pesar, pero también con amor, con afecto y terneza.

Aquellos besos querían trasmitir todo, y lo habían conseguido, pues aunque en una situación así, él por costumbre solía excitarse, y más con aquella muchacha, lejos de ser así, el sentimiento fue tan puro, el amor que ella le profesaba era tan limpio e inmaculado, que se sintió como si en ella pudiera encontrar su hogar, su vida, su todo.

-Te quiero.- Fue la última de sus formas de expresar ese amor. No esperaba respuesta alguna a todo lo que había hecho, sólo esperaba que él lo hubiera recibido de la misma manera que ella lo sentía.

-Te quiero.- Respondió él sin embargo en un susurro, para su sorpresa.

Sonrieron y se volvieron abrazar. Él apagó la luz de aquella habitación y la arropó estrechándola entre sus brazos, ella se acurrucó en ellos y ambos se durmieron rápidamente. La sensación al estar juntos era tan pacífica y relajante, pues podían sentir su calor, podían sentir el quebranto y la tristeza tanto como la alegría y el júbilo.

Eran inmunes juntos. A todo, menos a ellos mismos.


	32. Llegada y partida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero decir que Felices Fiestas a todos/as!, espero que sea una época de alegría para todos vosotros/as :)
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me leen desde las sombras y por supuesto a aquellos que me siguen y me comentan, gracias, gracias y gracias, no me cansaré de decíroslo, todo esto contribuye mucho aunque penséis que es una tontería, pues de veras hace mucha ilusión.
> 
> Y ya como siempre, para finalizar, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo. Un fuerte abrazo a todos :))

Sintió una presión sobre su cintura que la hizo salir de su profundo sueño. Lo cierto era que no había dormido demasiado bien desde hacía ya bastantes noches. Desde los constantes ataques por parte de aquella maga su sueño a menudo era perturbado, sino era por ella, por Mera. Le costó demasiado abrir sus pesados párpados que le aclamaban volver al trance de nuevo. Pero sentía el peso de otro ser sobre ella y le estaba costando mantener su ritmo de respiración.

Llevó sus manos hasta aquello que la comprimía. El brazo de Darius estaba rodeándola y si bien no parecía ejercer presión alguna sobre ella el simple hecho de dejar su brazo cual peso muerto parecía ahogarla un poco. Se dio cuenta a medida que despertaba que parte del cuerpo del guerrero también estaba apoyado sobre su espalda y era esa situación la culpable de hacerla sentir tal opresión. Se revolvió tratando de alejarse un poco de él sin despertarle pues no quería perturbar a su compañero, el día anterior los había dejado exhaustos a los dos y no sería buena consideración hacer tal cosa. Sin embargo una vez consiguió con dificultad mover un poco su brazo, el noxiano se acercó más aún si cabe, apoyando más su peso sobre ella. Ésta suspiró no viendo otro remedio que terminar despertándolo. Movió como pudo sus hombros y tocó su brazo con suavidad.

-Darius- Llamó ella en un tono suave, tratando de no ser demasiado brusca, mas éste parecía estar demasiado cómodo en tal posición como para despertar.- ¿Darius?.- Volvió a repetir pero esta vez alzando un poco más su voz.

-¿Hmm?.- Respondió él adormilado.

-M-Me estás aplastando.- Dijo ella intentando de nuevo mover su brazo. Pero en cuanto lo apartó un poco él, volvió a subirlo hasta la zona de su vientre, la atrajo para sí y paseó sus labios y su nariz por sus hombros y por su cuello. Ella enrojeció al sentir la suave respiración de él, estremeciéndose ante el tacto y el calor.- O-Oye de verdad, me estás aplastando.- Volvió a repetir.

Estas últimas palabras parecieron sacar al guerrero de sus sueños. Dejó de ejercer presión con su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente la estaba aplastando. Era demasiado pequeña, ¿cómo se había metido prácticamente debajo de él?. Se desplazó un poco, y ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa que, estando de espaldas a él, éste no podía apreciar. Ella se movió un poco para colocarse mejor, pero al noxiano esto no pareció gustarle.

-No te alejes.- Le dijo al oído embriagándose con el olor de la muchacha.

Como si de una pequeña muñeca se tratara, éste la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, colocándola en la posición que a él le convenía. Pesaba tan poco, era tan pequeña, desprendía un calor tan excitante y olía tan bien… Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a bajar la mano por el lateral de la cintura de Lux, haciendo hincapié en cómo la camiseta cedía ante su presión tomando la curvatura pronunciada de la muchacha. Aunque con cara aniñada tenía un cuerpo bien esculpido. La camiseta no dejaba ver tal cosa, pero estaba claro lo que tenía bajo ella. Bajó más la mano notando la elevación de su cadera y con ello estaba empezando a perder el control que en la misma noche había parecido tener. Esa chica era perfecta, no sólo era preciosa, sus formas e incluso su estatura, todo de ella parecía llamarlo a que hiciera algo más allá de tocarla. Comenzó a excitarse y la excitación de la mañana tampoco le estaba ayudando a controlarse. Siguió bajando su mano para llegar al borde la camiseta de la chica, la cual subió un poco para descubrir su muslo. Era increíble que con su mano pudiera prácticamente rodearlo entero. La tez lisa, y cálida de la muchacha comenzaba a producirle placer con su solo tacto. ¿Por qué seguía alimentándose de ella si sabía que no podía hacer nada?. No quería perturbarla, sabía de sobra que por los pequeños escalofríos de ella, no se estaba sintiendo cómoda, es más, parecía que su nerviosismo la iba desbordar de un momento a otro. Pero era tan jodidamente difícil tener que refrenarse. Comenzó a imaginarse muchas más situaciones así con ella. Cómo sería su primer orgasmo, de qué manera ella podría gemir bajo sus brazos mientras le hacía el amor de manera lenta, embriagándose de su esencia. Quería sentir el tacto de su pecho desnudo contra el suyo. La temperatura corporal de Lux parecía ser más elevada de lo normal, durante toda la noche pudo notarlo, quizás fuera fruto de tal maldición que ella portaba, pero distante de parecerle tal cosa, lo hacía más atrayente aún si cabe.

-D-Da-Darius…- Rogó ella sacándolo de tal trance. Estaba claro que ella no estaba preparada y estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- Dijo él tratando de volver a su posición, apartando su mano y tratando de alejarse un poco, no quería tampoco que ella notara su excitación.

Ella se giró encontrándose de frente con la cara de él, en las sombras apreciaron las siluetas de sus facciones, y los pequeños destellos de brillo que sus ojos parecían mostrar. Sonrió ante la culpabilidad que él parecía mostrar al haber hecho tales actos.

-Yo… es sólo que…- Comenzó ella en susurro.

-Hemos hablado de ello Lux, lo sé.- Pausó para depositar un tierno beso en su frente, indicándole que no se sentía molesto.- Pero creo que no sabes todo lo que eres. Eres mucho más de lo que piensas. Mucho más.- Ella se sorprendió ante las palabras que le profesaba.- Ahora mismo, aquí en este preciso momento, estoy doblegado a tu merced. Me iría contigo a Demacia si tú me lo pidieras. Renunciaría a todo por ti. Hace unos días me maldije por esto. Me mentí y mentí a todos. La única verdad sólo tú la conoces. Me basta con que digas tales palabras para abandonar por cuanto luché.-

-No quiero que abandones tu vida por mí.- Él iba abrir la boca para responder pero ella selló sus labios con su suaves dedos.- El amor no consiste en tener que elegir, no consiste en tener que renunciar, no debería ser así. Lo intentamos una vez Darius. ¿Por cuánto tiempo cada uno sería feliz con la situación?. Es irreal lo que tu mente imagina. Las barreras que el mundo interpone son tan ciertas como lo que ambos sentimos. Si yo dejo Demacia o tú Noxus, nos dedicaríamos a huir, y los primeros meses de ventaja serían maravillosos, ¿Y después qué?. La culpa… tú por tu hermano, los Dioses sabrán qué le pasaría si te vas, y yo por el mío que tendría que debatirse entre cazarme como una huidiza liebre para poner fin a mi vida o dejar la Vanguardia.-

-¿Por qué entonces el mundo nos ha juntado, nos ha hecho sentir esto para después hacerlo imposible?.-

-¿Por qué lo dices con pesar?.- Ella rio y posó su suave mano en la mejilla del muchacho.- Sé que jamás podré sentir de nuevo lo que he sentido hacia a ti. Es maravilloso el haber podido disfrutar de ello. Los Dioses nos han dado un regalo en esta vida, y esta sensación tan perfecta y plena la guardo en mi corazón pues sé que me va a alumbrar en los momentos más oscuros.-

Él sonrió ante la ternura de ella. Precioso ángel del limbo prohibido. Atrapado en sus corrientes quería que su ambición la envolviera, y su egoísmo la corrompiera. Luz impoluta que quería aplacar con sus grandes manos tratando de interiorizarla y llevarla consigo.

Él no era como ella. No tenía en mente conformarse con lo que ella parecía hacerlo. Siempre fue un hombre de todo o nada. Si ella no se quedaba con él, necesitaba deshacerse de aquel sentimiento que sabía que de mala manera lo podía atormentar.

Y Lux lo sabía. Posó su frente en la del guerrero. No pasaría nada, ella recordaría por los dos. 

* * *

 

 

Ambos durmieron por un par de horas más, aunque no fueron suficientes horas de sueño, ni tampoco suficientes horas juntos, el deber les llamaba. En media hora Talon llegaría para buscar a Lux, la cual instó en saltarse el desayuno y quedarse un poco más en la cama junto a Darius. Éste no tuvo problema en aceptar su intercambio. Pudiendo disfrutar más de ella entre sus brazos. Parecía tan irreal, tan lejano el hecho de que en ese mismo día ella se iría para siempre.

Pero se iría, y con ella se irían sus sentimientos. Lo tenía claro. Su vida volvería a la normalidad, su convencimiento lo llevaría a desechar todo aquello que no era útil para su objetivo principal. El alzamiento de su preciada nación.

Finalmente la hora llegó. Su guardaespaldas esperaba paciente por ella. Lux se cercioró en acicalarse, dejar la camiseta doblada como la última vez y en echar un último vistazo a aquella casa, donde todo había empezado.

Una vez había acabado se quedó mirando para el guerrero, quien le devolvió la mirada confuso. Ninguno se terminaba de creer la partida. Ninguno imaginaba aquel día, y ninguno parecía estar preparado para despedirse.

Fue rápida, indolora en el momento. Ella le tendió la mano, él se la estrechó con más educación de la que creía tener. Con una sonrisa ella le dedicó unas últimas palabras.

-Gracias, por mostrarme todo cuanto me has enseñado. No lo olvidaré.-

Darius asintió con la cabeza de manera seria. No podía decir las mismas palabras. Él sí olvidaría.

Escuchó el cerrar de su puerta. Y tanto él como la casa quedaron sumidos en un funesto silencio. Cuánto tiempo se quedó allí de pie, no fue consciente de ello. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no había pasado ni media hora y ya la estaba buscando. No, no dolió en su momento, pero el tiempo pasaba y su corazón sangraba. Sacársela de la mente iba a ser demasiado difícil. En su cabeza todo le había resultado más sencillo. Porque lo era, mientras ella estuviera en Noxus, lo era.

* * *

 

 

 

Talon y Lux caminaron en silencio. Él estaba tan frío como de costumbre, ella sin embargo no mostraba la felicidad que le caracterizaba. Sabía de sobra que una nueva etapa comenzaría, su vida continuaba y necesitaba centrarse en eso. Cada paso que daba alejándose de esa casa más ganas tenía de darse la vuelta y echar a correr, para aceptar lo que él en la noche le había dicho. Irse ambos. Huir, dejarlo todo y estar juntos.

La muchacha no prestaba atención al camino y una mujer que caminaba directamente frente a ella pareció no tener la iniciativa para apartarse. Talon la tomó por el hombro apartándola en un movimiento fugaz, dejando que la mujer que había pasado por su lado los mirase con ira.

-Mira por donde caminas, chica.- Le advirtió.

-Sí, lo siento.- Dijo tratando de sonreír.

Él comenzaba a estar ansioso por saber sobre qué tenían que hablar el día anterior, pues fueron interrumpidos por los repentinos planes que acordaron, mas no dijo nada. Algo en su interior le decía que fuera lo que fuese no era nada bueno. Quizás si lo dejaba correr ella lo olvidara.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. En cuanto pisaron la casa de custodia, ella lo miró con severidad y temiéndose lo que venía le volvió a decir que tenía que hablar con él. La muchacha se sentó en una de las altas sillas de la cocina. Él sin embargo se mantuvo de pie a su lado, guardando el porte que le caracterizaba, sereno y distante. No sabiendo por dónde comenzar, decidió sincerarse con él.

-Talon… ¿me mentiste?.- Preguntó de manera abstracta.

Él se bajó la máscara hasta la barbilla y alzando una ceja respondió con otra cuestión.

-¿Respecto a qué?.-

Ella escudriñó su rostro ahora que estaba parcialmente descubierto. No era capaz de acostumbrarse a esa faceta de él que con tanta naturalidad parecía mostrar ante ella.

-Si me preguntas eso será que alguna vez sí que me mentiste.-

-Supongo que todo viene a raíz de hablar con Darius.- Su tono se mostró con un dije de resentimiento.

-No respecta a Darius, nos incumbe a nosotros dos.-

-Sé directa, no sé a qué te refieres.- Mintió él.

-Cuando esos magos nos controlaron… no tiene sentido que también lo hicieran en tu caso.-

-¿Y por qué no?.-

-Porque si fuera así, era tan fácil como desenmascararte frente un espejo, y sin embargo todo lo que pasó fue muy diferente…-

-Me acusas de mentiroso entonces.-

-No lo hago, quiero hablarlo y saber qué pasó.-

-Yo ya te he dicho lo que pasó.- Sostuvo su mentira.- No sé por qué actuaron así, pero así lo hicieron.-

-No tiene sentido que fuera como tú lo cuentas.-

-Tiene más sentido que fuera como lo contó Darius, que sin estar presente lo sabe todo.-

-Talon…-

Él se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada y con su brazo le cortó el paso por si de alguna manera ella trataba de levantarse. Se inclinó un poco para estar más a su altura y quemándola con sus ojos de fuego solar le dijo interrumpiéndola.

-Dime, Luxanna.- Sus nombre pareció salir de sus labios como si realmente fuera propiedad suya. Como si la chica que portaba tal reconocimiento no pudiera escapar de su jaula.- ¿Qué más te dijo ese hombre?.-

-Darius será todo lo que tú quieras, pero dista mucho de ser un mentiroso.-

Él emitió una exhalación burlona, algo que la desconcertó de sobremanera, no era nada habitual en él tales gestos.

-También lo conocías, también era un buen hombre, una persona que solo se dedicaba a guerrillear ¿no es así?.-

-Estás siendo cruel.- Clavó sus ojos en él con fiereza, no iba a flaquear.

-Y tú estás siendo manipulada. Creyéndote todas las promesas que te habrá hecho, mientras te arrincona, cuando finalmente te tenga en sus manos, no serás capaz de volver a atrás.-

-El único que me está arrinconando aquí eres tú, Talon.-

Él se inclinó un poco más mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el ataque propiciado por la muchacha. Mas distante de toda maldad llevó su enguantada mano la mejilla de aquella mujer, para posarla delicadamente en ella mientras ladeaba la cabeza y analizaba la sorpresa de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que ese hombre tiene que parece atraerte tanto como para desafiar tu nación?, ¿por qué todo te lo replanteas cuando él te lo dice?, ¿por qué cedes ante él tan abiertamente?.-

Lux sonrió mientras sus mofletes se sonrosaban ligeramente. No fue difícil responder a todo lo que él le preguntaba. No tardó ni un segundo en dar fin a las preguntas que el noxiano le formulaba.

-Porque lo amo.-

Él sonrió. Bajó la cabeza ensombreciendo sus ojos.

-Y por ello no atiendes a razones.- Se dijo casi para sí mismo.- Puedes creer lo que quieras chica. A él o a mí. Yo ya te he dicho lo que aquí ha pasado.-

El noxiano se dispuso a salir de la sala, pero fue frenado por ella, tomándolo como muchas otras veces había hecho, por su dedo índice. Él sonrió ante el gesto sintiéndose algo afligido pues la muchacha se iría en cuanto Swain llegara para buscarla.

-Al principio pensé que el resentimiento lo tenías hacia Darius. Pero dime Talon, ¿soy responsable de algún mal que te haya pasado?, ¿soy yo de quien recelas?.-

-Sí, eres el mayor de todos los males de mi vida.-

Ella se sorprendió ante su respuesta, pero antes de que fuera a responder él, en un movimiento fugaz posó una mano en la nuca de ella y atrayéndola hacía sí selló los rosados labios de aquella mujer con los suyos. No duró un instante pues ella se apartó en cuanto fue consciente de la situación.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar para quejarse. El noxiano rápidamente tomó un papel en blanco de una de las estanterías de aquella casa y anotó una extraña dirección sin número de bloque o vivienda. Le tendió el papel a ella quien lo miró no saliendo de su estupefacción.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, yo estaré para ti, Luxanna.-

Iba a salir de la vivienda pero de nuevo fue detenido por ella.

-¿A-A dónde vas?.-

-Swain llegará en poco tiempo.- Ella miró al suelo extremadamente confundida por todo lo que allí estaba pasando. Él le sonrió antes de volver a taparse con la máscara.- Estoy seguro de nos volveremos a ver, chica.- Posó su mano de nuevo en la mejilla de ella e hizo que alzase la vista. Miró directamente aquellos ojos de océano para tratar de hundirse en ellos por una última vez. Pues estaba seguro que recordaría durante mucho tiempo esa última mirada.

Como una brisa temprana, salió de la morada, no dejando tiempo siquiera a que ella se recompusiera.

* * *

 

 

 

No le dio tiempo a desayunar. Se había quedado tan impactada por la repentina huida de Talon que acto seguido de tal suceso se sentó en uno de los sofás con la cabeza llena de pensamientos confusos y el papel que él le había dado entre sus manos. Se pasó demasiado tiempo releyendo una y otra vez aquella extraña dirección, que por calle tenía únicamente un nombre corto. ¿A quién debía dirigirse para mandar una carta a tal destino?, tampoco debía de importarle mucho, en los tiempos venideros no iba a requerir de la presencia de aquel muchacho, ¿o sí?, lo cierto era que en ese preciso momento quería hablar con él de manera tranquila, pues la había dejado con demasiados interrogantes abiertos. Se sentía también algo molesta. No había visto venir el acercamiento por parte de aquel hombre que sin consentimiento alguno le había robado un beso.

No obstante sonrió. Sus vestimentas, su forma siniestra y a la vez misteriosa, recreaban el porte de un pícaro ladrón, uno demasiado diestro como para dejar escapar lo que estaba a su alcance.

Swain no tardó en llegar, quien con Milos y Lionel, acompañó a la muchacha hasta el edificio del Alto Mando. Como de costumbre hablaron sobre muchísimos temas. Ella se sentía muy cómoda con él, tanto como para interrogarle sobre Talon. Pocas respuestas obtuvo, pues parecía que éste era tan misterioso para su jefe como para ella misma. Decidió ser precavida y no preguntar sobre la dirección que el noxiano le había tendido.

Su confusa cabeza comenzó a evadirse pensando en que, en poco tiempo vería a su hermano. De nuevo, volvería con Garen. Aunque se sentía dichosa, dejar a Darius atrás le hacía aplacar tal alegría. Suspiró, no estaba siendo fácil.

Llegada al edificio, Swain le tendió unos documentos sobre los tratados de paz para que los firmase, ella los leyó detenidamente, memorizando el pacto y comparando por si algo difería entre lo que su Rey y el líder noxiano reclamaban.

El viejo cuervo esperó pacientemente a que ella acabara de leer. A veces la interrumpía, únicamente para halagarla sobre lo inteligente y versada que era, ella lo halagaba de vuelta, dejándole al General vía libre para hacerse un hueco en su cándido corazón.

Una vez echada la firma por parte de la demaciana, se reunieron con Vladimir, que haciendo uso de las galanterías los saludó a ambos. Notificó a su superior que todo estaba listo, y que ya había tenido noticias de que su hermano ya había traspasado las murallas de Noxus, con el debido control de seguridad hecho.

Se desplazaron los tres hasta la entrada del edificio, donde había más nobles de los que ella creía allí reunidos. Expectantes analizaban minuciosamente a la pequeña mujer que esperaba al lado del viejo cuervo y su subordinado, con quienes charlaba animadamente. La calidez que desprendía aquella mujer parecía encandilar a todos, pues viendo que era una persona que dejaba fuera los prejuicios en cuanto la vieron sonreír hacia el General, diversos nobles dieron el paso a presentarse con educación, algo que ella agradeció. Adoraba conocer gente, y le emocionaba que lo noxianos estuvieran tan animados por la paz como ella lo estaba.

Era verdad que tanto su padre como su hermano la habían advertido de las maldades de Noxus y sobre todo de los noxianos, mas… aquel ambiente era cómodo, era tierno… era nuevo para ella, pues estar tan bien acogida en otra cultura que no era la suya se sentía como el tener un doble hogar.

Bastó la inocente mirada de la muchacha para que Swain comprendiera lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquella pequeña mujer, era tan fácil de leer como el guerrero que tenía a su merced, ambos eran transparentes. Estiró su mano para posarla en la cabeza de la muchacha que tenía delante y le sonrió como si de una hija pequeña se tratara, empequeñeciendo sus ojos tras las finas arrugas que su marcado rostro portaba, hizo acopio de la sabiduría y el porte de su vejez, dándole a su aspecto un aire humilde y vivaracho. Ella lo miró con sorpresa para proceder a sonreírle de vuelta, acercándose a él estrechó el cuerpo del viejo cuervo entre sus brazos y lo abrazó.

Swain alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Vladimir, quien le sonrió de medio lado asintiendo con la cabeza. El trabajo bien hecho daba sus frutos, y en el caso de aquella chica había sido tan fácil…

Por el camino exterior central del edificio comenzaron a aparecer diversos soldados. Haciendo de muro con su cuerpo rodeaban lo que parecía ser un par de personas. No fue difícil para el General ver entre el cúmulo de gente la roja cabellera que tanto sobresalía de Katarina. A su lado caminaba un hombre alto y fornido. Sonrió, el día finalmente había llegado, sin embargo otra figura parecía caminar entre ellos.

Entrecerró los ojos agudizando su vista, y en cuanto le pareció divisar el pelo castaño, lacio y largo de un hombre tragó saliva. Dejando fuera todo el porte amable que parecía mostrar con la demaciana, se enderezó. Nunca lo solía hacer… pero esta vez comenzó a rezar para que no fuera quien él creía que era.

Esperó a que aquellos nuevos invitados a su nación avanzaran un poco más. Fue entonces cuando se temió lo peor. Los soldados que rodeaban tanto a Katarina como a Garen y a aquel otro hombre cuya identidad trataba de identificar eran más de los que solían desfilar para hacer escolta, y ello era porque un grupo del gentilicio caminaban detrás, provocando una pequeña revuelta, pues trataban de acercarse a ellos para conseguir llamar la atención de aquel desconocido hombre o incluso para llegar a tocarle. Más soldados del Alto Mando se unieron en la labor de detener la oleada de gente. Deteniéndoles los sacaron del recinto exterior, cerrando las altas vallas que lo rodeaban, estando éstas usualmente abiertas al público en los días laborables. Pero un último grito de un hombre hizo finalmente que a Swain le fuera difícil incluso el respirar. “¡Marcus, Marcus por favor!”. Buscó la confirmación de su subordinado mirando hacia un lado, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Vladimir.

No podía ser verdad. No podía. Ese hombre volvía y todo parecía irse al traste. No podía ser verdad, no podía. No podía.

Entonces recordó la reunión con LeBlanc, recordó el enfrentamiento verbal con aquella astuta mujer. Un fulgor rojizo de ira recorrió sus intrépidos y oscuros ojos. Apretó su mandíbula y cerró su puño, clavándose las garras aviarias que comenzaban a brotar de sus dedos en su propia palma. Aquella mujer, necesaria pero escalofriantemente manipuladora lo tenía donde quería.

Hizo acopio con dificultad de su paciencia y su control. Su posición ahora más que nunca era difícil, y ahora más que nunca debía de conservarla, no pudiendo perder los estribos. Pensó en Katarina también, estaba claro que supo dónde buscar. Supo saltarse sus medidas para burlar toda prueba que él había dispuesto para ella. Había ganado una batalla, no la guerra. Aún seguía siendo el General del Alto Mando, y así seguiría siendo.

En cuanto los tres recién llegados pusieron un pie en la entrada del edificio, los soldados se apartaron para dejar de hacer un muro con sus cuerpos y darles paso a que entraran en la estancia con cortesía. Garen les hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, no eran sus soldados pero estaban bien entrenados y la disciplina le gustaba.

Los ojos de Lux brillaron con emoción en cuanto vio la figura de su hermano sin obstáculos de por medio. Apretó sus labios para aguantar el llanto, no pudo sin embargo aguantar todo el revuelo de sentimientos que comenzaron a vibrar en su interior. Cual niña pequeña, se inclinó para coger carrerilla, y con rapidez corrió a lo largo de la entrada del edificio para llegar hasta su amado hermano. Éste en cuanto notó los ruidosos pasos de ella se giró para ver de dónde provenían tales estrépitos. Sonrió en cuanto vio a su hermana correr hacia él. Flexionó sus rodillas para recibirla entre sus brazos, y en cuanto ella llegó hasta él, pegó un pequeño brinco para encaramarse al torso de su hermano y pasar los brazos por su cuello. Él la cogió en el aire y con fuerza sostuvo la espalda de la muchacha para pasar a cargarla en brazos. Dio una vuelta con ella en aquella posición mientras ambos reían. La posó en el suelo, ella se estiró para volver a abrazarle, esta vez restregando su mejilla con la de su hermano, quien soltaba carcajadas de felicidad al verla bien y con la luz que la caracterizaba.

Garen se separó de su hermana, y posando las manos en las mejillas de su familiar hizo que lo mirara.

-Déjame que te vea bien.- Le dijo con ternura mientras la examinaba, mientras se cercioraba de que su hermana estaba completamente bien.

Su petición fue respondida con una sonrisa, y quieta dejó que su hermano paseara la vista por todo su rostro.

Acabado tan cálido saludo, el guerrero le presentó a Katarina, ella le dedicó una sonrisa confiada, pese a estar cansada por el viaje y por todo lo acontecido, no pudo sino sentir especial favor por la hermana de aquel hombre que tanto amaba. Le recordaba mucho a él, muchísimo, y en sus ojos pudo apreciar, la honestidad, la benevolencia, pero también la disciplina, el orden y la calidez que ambos parecían ostentar. Lux, haciendo uso de sus modales le hizo una reverencia a tal hermosa mujer. La impresión que le dejaba la noxiana era de una mujer brava e independiente, pero también fiera y regia, tal como era el fuego que parecía anidar en su cabello, representándola demasiado bien. También era cierto, que le causó algo de miedo y recelo, pues los ojos astutos y felinos de aquella mujer parecían analizarla con picardía.

La pequeña demaciana posó sus ojos en el hombre que Katarina tenía sujeto por la cintura. Aquel hombre parecía estar tan abstraído como para tener un vacío en su mirada que cualquiera podía notar. No queriendo ser descortés, se acercó para tenderle la mano también a él. Fue frenada por su hermano, quien tomándola de la cintura, hizo que se pusiera a su otro lado. Negó con la cabeza, en señal de que hacer tal cosa sería meter mucho la pata. Ella pareció entender y asintió con la cabeza echándole un último vistazo a un fuera de sí Marcus. Pasó a meterse bajo el brazo de su hermano y rodear con su brazo la cintura de éste. Él posó su mano en el hombro de ella y la atrajo para sí.

Así caminaron hasta llegar a la altura de Swain y Vladimir. Garen se adelantó para tenderles la mano a ambos, quienes con cortesía se la estrecharon de buena gana, mostrando ambos una sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando el General se dio cuenta de que Marcus parecía estar completamente sumergido en algún tipo de hechizo. No era capaz ni de caminar solo, sujetado en todo momento por su hija. Sonrió para sus adentros, al fin un poco de suerte al menos, mas su sonrisa pasó a la ira de nuevo en cuanto caviló el hecho de que aquel control era probablemente ejercido por LeBlanc. Esa maldita mujer se lo iba a poner muy difícil. No hacía falta concertar una reunión con ella para ver la amenaza implícita. Swain tenía poder político, Marcus también, el cual ahora estaba a merced de aquella embaucadora mujer. Los Dioses sabían cuánto la odiaba. Pero la admiraba también. Era increíble ver como cada pieza del tablero se movía cómo y cuándo ella quería. Incluso con él mismo quien tratando de evadir sus maquinaciones, ésta sabía aprovecharse y sacar partido de todo aquello. Además era hermosa, cuidada, pulcra con sus trabajos. Por ello, y más ahora que Du Couteau estaba allí completamente evadido de la realidad, no le cabía la menor duda de que ella estaba detrás de absolutamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Me alegro de tenerte de nuevo tras nuestras fronteras, Marcus.- Le dijo el viejo cuervo a aquel hombre que sin ver lo miraba.

Puso una expresión de sorpresa fingida. Expresión que ni Garen ni Katarina se creyeron, pues ambos sabían de sobra que el General sabía lo que sucedía con aquel hombre.

Fingiendo buscar respuesta miró a Katarina y ella resoplando tuvo que ser parte del entramado espectáculo que Swain estaba ofreciendo.

-No sé por qué esta así, desde que topé con él no ha reaccionado.- Sentenció mirándolo con sus ojos verdes de manera desafiante.

El General supo que con aquella mirada lo acusaba, qué tonta era al creer que únicamente él estaba detrás de todo aquello. Que lista se creía aquella pequeña noble noxiana, únicamente por haber ganado una batalla.

-Necesitaré explicaciones de todo lo que ha pasado.- Reclamó con amabilidad el viejo cuervo.

-Pero no ahora, ambos necesitamos descansar.- Contestó con frialdad la noxiana.

-Puedo hospedaros en la mansión central. Mi servicio será…-

-Volveremos a villa Du Couteau.- Interrumpió ella con recelo.- Mi padre seguro que querrá estar en su casa.-

-Como desees.- Sonrió Swain ante la respuesta de ella.

Pidió a varios soldados que acompañaran a ambos Du Couteau hasta su domicilio, también los obligó a permanecer custodiando aquella mansión. La explicación que dio a Katarina fue que Noxus era peligrosa, y por el bienestar y seguridad de su padre, necesitaba a aquellos soldados. Ella, cansada, no objetó nada, mas supo de sobra que aquellos soldados no estarían allí para vigilar lo que entrara en su casa, sino lo que saliera de ella.

Sin mucha cortesía pidió al viejo cuervo refuerzos para tapar a su padre de la muchedumbre que lo aclamaba. Las noticias volaron y rápidamente lo pocos que habían visto a Marcus habían extendido lo que para muchos eran buenas nuevas, no para otros que apoyaban fervientemente al viejo General.

Un par de soldados llegaron con su orgulloso corcel. Al final tuvo que llevarse a Vie de Demacia. Jarvan III no tuvo reparo en que lo hiciera, pues ese caballo no parecía obedecer a nadie que no fuera a ella y una bestia así no les servía para mucho. Era cierto que habían empezado con mal pie, pero Vie había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, parecía entender la aflicción de la muchacha, así como su propio orgullo y egocentrismo que ambos compartían. No se dejaba tocar por aquellos noxianos que de mal humor tiraban de sus riendas para que obedeciera. Katarina sonrió de medio lado al verlos lidiar con él.

La noxiana hizo un gesto con la mano al nervioso caballo para que se calmase, pero incluso con ella a veces no atendía a razones. Bufó y alzó la cabeza con desprecio, era evidente que no estaba a gusto allí y así lo hacía notar.

-Nos vamos a casa Vie.- Le dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

Las afectuosas palabras de ella parecieron calmarle de tal manera que ante la atenta mirada de los soldados se relajó, se acercó a la muchacha y le dio un suave toque con el morro. Uno de los soldados allí presentes rio con soberbia, creyéndose quizás un buen domador de caballos, le dio varias palmaditas en el trasero a aquella bestia. Lo que la hizo enfurecer de nuevo y ante la divertida mirada de la noxiana se giró para tomar al soldado del cabello con los dientes y tirarlo al suelo. Sus compañeros se rieron de él, y Vie bufó contentándose por el trabajo bien hecho.

Se agachó para que Katarina y su padre subieran a sus lomos sin dificultad, cosa que fue recompensada por la amable sonrisa de la mujer. Con una última mirada de desprecio por parte de Vie a aquel soldado que lo había acariciado partieron de aquel lugar para dirigirse de nuevo a casa.

Sí, a casa, con su padre. La mujer rodeaba con sus brazos a su familiar para llevar las riendas del caballo. Miró con quebranto el pelo, la espalda de aquel amado hombre. Al menos estaban en casa…

Debía de hablar con Talon, y esperaba poder encontrarle más pronto que tarde. Al final el muchacho había cumplido con su trabajo, Luxanna estaba sana y salva, pero no era la primera ni sería la última vez que después de tener noticias de aquel joven, éste desapareciera unas cuantas semanas o incluso meses. No se podía permitir perder tiempo, pero con las nuevas que parecían recorrer Noxus tenía la esperanza de que aquel chico la visitara para cerciorarse de que lo de Marcus era cierto.

* * *

 

 

 

Swain fue de lo más hospitalario con los dos invitados que se quedaron allí presentes. Indicó a Garen la entrada de una de las salas del Alto Mando, únicamente para mostrarle qué era lo que su hermana había firmado. Sin excepciones le enseñó cada uno de los documentos aunque éste no lo hubiera pedido. Fue de lo más cortés, tratando de mostrarse recto y leal, admiró la benevolencia de Jarvan III al darles la oportunidad de una redención. Y fingió sinceridad al mostrarse afectado por las bajas civiles que también Noxus había sufrido. Garen se parecía a su hermana, pero al a vez no lo hacía. Lux era más manejable y más fácil. Su inexperiencia y su optimismo la hacían mucho más vulnerable a las garras del viejo cuervo, sin embargo su hermano… su hermano no quería escuchar galanterías ni admiraciones. Tampoco quería ver falsas sonrisas ni ser guiado con palabrería. Garen quería ver disciplina, lealtad, compromiso y rectitud. Y así parecía mostrárselo el General, adaptándose como siempre hacía a la situación y haciendo ver de él lo que otros querían. Guardó su apariencia de viejo débil, pues Garen al igual que Darius, no parecía soportar la debilidad en un líder, pero al contrario que la Mano de Noxus, el demaciano no veía la fuerza únicamente en el modo de lucha, podía ostentarla cualquiera que fuera bueno en su campo. Y Swain era bueno en lo suyo… muy bueno.

Una vez visto todo, partieron sin dilación. El demaciano tenía muchas ganas de salir de aquel lugar. Aunque tuvo en cuenta el comportamiento del líder noxiano, no se fiaba ni un poco. Recordó aquellas palabras que su Rey le había dedicado un día, _“Swain es pústula para este mundo”_. Era verdad que hablando con él sus convicciones flaqueaban, pues era un hombre que tenía un carisma suficiente como para calmar a la bestia más inhumana. Pero no podía convencerle sólo con eso. Tenía muy presente la batalla vivida cuando habían hecho prisionero a Jarvan IV, tenía muy presente las imágenes de su mejor amigo desangrándose en sus brazos. Swain no era un buen hombre, y tras lo vivido con Katarina, todo lo que estaba sucediendo le era extremadamente turbio.

Partieron hacia Demacia en el mismo día. Al menos Lux ahora estaba con él. Por ahora era lo más importante, ambos regresaban a casa.

Ayudó a su hermana a subir a su blanco caballo y recordó la vez que había intentado ayudar a Katarina. Cuán diferente había sido esa vez, mas le gustaba la docilidad y la calidez de su pariente también.

Una vez listo cabalgaron en silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo. Había muchas cosas que debía de hablar con Lux, y aunque se había dicho a sí mismo de esperar a llegar a Demacia, no pudo contener sus emociones.

-Lux- Llamó mientras disponía su caballo más próximo al de ella. Ésta lo miró con una tierna sonrisa que él le devolvió con un dije de tristeza.- Lo siento. Por todo, lo siento de veras. Desde el principio tenía que haber acudido yo pero pensé que…-

-Garen- Interrumpió ella afinando más sus labios para mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Venir a Noxus es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida.- Pausó para mirar la crin de su corcel con melancolía, esa misma mañana había estado con Darius, aún podía sentir el calor al ser estrechada entre sus brazos. Recordó también a Jarel a Ike a Wilder, y aquel precioso día jugando con ellos, recordó a Lionel y a Milos, también recordó… el sombrío Talon y por último con hermosa apatía recordó a Mera…aquella preciosa mujer que le había hecho sentir algo nuevo, incierto para muchos había sido precioso y especial para ella... Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano.- He conocido a personas maravillosas, he visto también que Noxus es muy diferente a Demacia, pero… a la vez no lo es tanto. He visto que la gente lucha, y aunque algunos no luchan para fines nobles, otros… lo dan todo por su nación. No distan tanto de ti o de mí, pues nosotros también daríamos todo por nuestro hogar.-

El guerrero recordó a Katarina y sonrió mientras asentía.

-Aun así fue peligroso… yo de nuevo, convencido por padre quise lo mejor para ti, o eso pensaba pues cuando miro en mi interior veo la realidad del hecho. Lux, no dejé a padre que te eligiera a ti para que seas presentada en sociedad con honor, ni para que tu nombre se inscriba en los libros de historia, como la mujer que abrió una nueva etapa para Demacia.- La chica lo miró confusa.- Lo cierto es que no quería ser yo quien tuviera esa tarea. Porque simplemente no podía con ella. Sé que podría haberme negado y Jarvan no hubiera tomado represalias, pero no quería dar una negativa clara y ser tomado por cobarde. Venir a Noxus a dialogar con aquellas personas contra las que combatí… atender a razones y ver lo que me acabas de comentar… que quizás después de todo no somos tan diferentes… no quería saber eso, ni quiero. Estoy bien odiándoles, se me hace más fácil el pensar que si yo estoy de un bando, es porque mi bando es el bueno, y no el malo.-

-No creo que sea tan simple.- Contestó la muchacha con tristeza.

-No lo es, pero así quiero que sea en mi mente.-Garen sonrió a su hermana.- Sin embargo, vienes tú y te enfrentas sola con tu calidez a todo, sales ilesa, y la gente te adora… Lo que quiero decir es que haces que todo parezca tan… fácil. Acabas de salir de aquella nación, yo realmente pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo, quizás triste… o cansada, pero vienes corriendo y me recibes con la mejor de las sonrisas.- Agachó su mirada y suspiró.- No es la primera vez que pasa esto. La vez que regresé a la mansión Crownguard, a pesar de haber sido la más afectada… fuiste la primera en recibirme con los brazos abiertos.-

-Porque eres mi hermano, Garen. Te quiero y quiero poder protegerte, quiero estar ahí para ti.- Sonrió con ternura.- Además te conozco y eres un buen hombre. Tendrás tus cosas.- Soltó una risilla.- Pero como todos. Tus actos siempre son mirando por el beneficio de los demás. El día que regresaste a casa vi tu valentía. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.-

Garen se estiró un poco para sostener las riendas del corcel de Lux, a la par que detuvo el suyo. Ella lo miró sorprendida aun con las manos posadas sobre las riendas.

-Quiero descabalgar, sólo un minuto, quiero abrazarte de nuevo.- Le dijo él con seriedad.

Ella le mostró una amplia sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza de manera feliz.

* * *

 

 

 

-¿Quieres que os deje privacidad?.- Preguntó Vladimir a su superior con una sonrisa cortés.

-Nada se va a hablar aquí que no puedas escuchar, pues eres un buen allegado, Vladimir.- Éste miró con sorpresa a Swain y asintió sin levantarse de la silla colocada frente al escritorio del viejo cuervo.

LeBlanc sonrió con malicia. Le encantaba ver al General de ese modo. Ofuscado, perdiendo sus papeles, furioso… mostrando su verdadero porte y… su verdadero poder.

Ella se contorneó hasta llegar a la silla que estaba al lado del rubio y sonriéndole se sentó mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra de manera divertida. A Vladimir le encantaba sembrar discordia, le encantaba ver los rituales que en esa sala estaba presenciando, pero no le gustaba estar entre medias de una astuta mujer y de un cuervo y su presa. No eran buenas víctimas para uno de sus juegos y lo sabía. Prefirió no intermediar, ni para bien, ni para mal. Aquellos dos eran peligrosos y un despiste podía involucrarlo en aquella entramada guerra fría que ambos parecían disputar.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?.- Le dijo de mala manera Swain a la mujer que allí lo miraba sonriente.

-Ya lo has visto.- Le dijo de manera melodiosa ella.- ¿No estás contento?.- Se burló.

-Creí que éramos aliados, creía que Marcus estaba muerto.-

-Jamás te di tal información.-

-No me dejaste actuar al respecto, ¿para esto, LeBlanc?.-

Ella se levantó y caminó a lo largo de la sala. Luego se acercó a la mesa del despacho del viejo cuervo y se sentó en el borde de la misma al lado de él. Lo miró con una sonrisa, paseando sus dorados ojos por el rostro de aquel hombre quien la desafiaba también con la mirada. Ella abrió un poco la boca para mostrar sus blancos dientes en una nueva y maliciosa sonrisa.

-No hay mejor General que tú para Noxus.- Lo admiró mientras tomaba la barbilla de Swain y se acercaba peligrosamente a éste.- Eso no significa que se pueda jugar con la Rosa Negra.-

Él no se apartó. Mostró también un gesto de sórdida crueldad mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Así que Marcus… es para enfrentarte a mí.- Le dijo prácticamente en un susurro.

-¿Qué?.- Dijo ella apartándose y poniéndose una mano en el pecho negó.- Para nada.- Pero aunque la verdad era esa, también supo aplicarle otra función a la llegada de ese hombre a Noxus.- Tus allegados.- Se levantó para posicionarse tras la silla de Vladimir y apoyarse en el respaldo de ésta.- Son desleales.- Swain la miró con sorpresa.- Darius, ahora Vladimir… oh y ese científico loco, Viktor… ¿Quién más Jericho?. Si quieres cuento también a Urgot.- Carcajeó con malicia.- Todos poderosos, pero están contigo porque les ofreces lo que quieren y una vez eso cese… volarán.- Se inclinó mientras se posicionaba al lado del sanguinario mago, poniendo su cara a la altura de la de él.- ¿Cuántas víctimas te has cobrado este mes?.- Vladimir abrió los ojos y apretó sus labios sin responder.- Dime joven, cuando Swain no pueda darte más ¿A quién obedecerás?.-

-Nunca seré desleal a mi General si es eso lo que insinúas.- Trató de sonar sereno el rubio mas con aquella abrasadora mujer era difícil.

Ella resopló mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Y si te dijera que yo te podría ofrecer no sólo víctimas sino magos y magas? para que destripes… para que veas que su esencia se va al igual que su vida, para les oigas exhalar su último aliento mágico.-

El rubio tragó saliva, su instinto más psicópata quería irse con aquella endiablada mujer. Pero era listo, sabía lo que le convenía y sabía también que aquello era solo una prueba.

-Como ya he dicho, mi lealtad es de Swain.-

Ella aplaudió de manera graciosa.

-Muy muy bien.- Se rio con burla.- Buen chico, sí señor. Veremos cuanto duras.-

-Basta LeBlanc, no está aquí para que le des ese trato.- Sentenció Swain.

-En fin.- Dijo ella recomponiéndose.- Como iba diciendo, Marcus tiene aliados, verdaderos aliados. Y ahora son míos. El peligro que tenías por parte de los Du Couteau ya no existe. O al menos… no será tan peligroso.-

-¿Ahora te tengo a ti para cubrir ese sector?.- El viejo cuervo pausó, ella asintió mientras alzaba las cejas.- O mejor dicho ¿te tengo a ti para no hacerme con él?.-

La mujer se rio mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Si me disculpáis, he de irme, tengo asuntos que atender soy una mujer ocupada.- Dijo con soberbia.

Pero antes de salir guiñó un ojo al joven rubio que sonriendo trató de no mostrarse afectado por tal gesto.

Swain suspiró frustrado. Se tocó el puente de la nariz mientras apretaba sus ojos.

-Sigues siendo tú el que tiene el control en esta nación.- Trató de animar el rubio a su superior.

-El control superficial tal vez, lo que esta ciudad tiene por entrañas es completamente distinto.-

El joven lo miró con incertidumbre. El viejo cuervo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hay muchas cosas que esa mujer no espera, no obstante.- Pausó para entrelazar una mano con la otra y mirar su subordinado.- Tengo planeado atar a Draven al ejército noxiano.- Vladimir lo miró con sorpresa.- Y tengo también otro favor que pedirte.- El joven esperó expectante.- Me adentraré en las Tierras del Vudú en cuanto termine mis asuntos en Noxus, por ello necesito que por unos días me suplas de nuevo como General. Esta vez necesito que todo, absolutamente todo salga bien. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?, ten por seguro que serás recompensado.-

-Por supuesto.- El rubio sonrió al escuchar la noticia de su recompensa.- Pero ¿Qué te lleva a adentrarte en aquellas tierras malditas?, si puedo preguntar…-

-Planeo que la Orden Gris regrese a Noxus. De forma clandestina, eso está claro.-

Vladimir clavó sus uñas en los reposabrazos de su silla. La Orden Gris… magos cuyo único propósito era unificar dotes arcanas de la manera más oscura nunca antes vista.

-Swain… no sé si será buena idea…- Pues pensaba que aquello sería mucho más que crear un conflicto en Noxus. Aquellos magos podían invocar horrores que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado.

-No te preocupes, amigo mío. Lo tendré todo bajo control…-


	33. ~Epílogo~ {Nuevos horizontes}

La brisa movía el cabello de ambos. Padre e hija reposaban sentados en el banco columpio de madera que había tras la mansión. Cubiertos ambos por un pequeño saliente a modo de toldo, que los tapaba de la lluvia que en ese momento caía de manera rasa, incitada por el frío viento.

Ella dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de su familiar y miraba a la nada tal y como él hacía. Frente a ellos un árbol de ramas bajas se mecía dando melodía a los repiqueteos de la lluvia. Del árbol colgaba unas cuerdas atadas a un columpio, el cual se movía también por el mal temporal que parecía traer el día, o más bien la caída del día, pues ya se estaba haciendo de noche, pese a no ser una hora tardía.

Aquel lugar siempre fue el favorito de su padre. Aquel hombre se podía pasar horas y horas allí sentado mientras meditaba. Katarina siempre se burlaba de él, pues a menudo le recordaba que sentado en aquel lugar parecía un viejo desolado, pensando en sus viejas glorias. Qué irónico, deseaba aunque solo fuera por un momento poder verle de esa manera. Pensando en silencio. Mas todo lo que su padre le transmitía era… nada.

Aquel columpio que se balanceaba ante sus ojos la hacía caer en un trance. Un trance de recuerdos y aventuras que a menudo tenía con su hermana. Ese columpio una vez fue un barco, otra vez fue un artilugio mágico de Zaun, y en otros tiempos fue el reposo de las lágrimas de Cassiopeia por su primer amor… después fue el reposo de sus locuras estando ebria.

Su trance fue quebrado por unos sigilosos pasos, que para cualquiera no hubieran sido sinónimo de alerta pues eran prácticamente inapreciables. No para ella, quien también tenía la costumbre de caminar en sigilo, apartada de toda mirada curiosa.

Alzó la mirada y entre la llegada de la noche y la lluvia divisó en la lejanía una figura. Tragó saliva para contener sus funestas emociones y se puso de pie para recibirle. Sabía muy bien quien era, y se alegraba que después de todo hubiera venido. Se alegraba que las noticias se hubieran extendido rápido entre el gentío de Noxus.

Talon caminaba exhausto con la respiración entrecortada, su capa estaba empapada. Tenía toda la pinta de que se acababa de enterar de que Marcus estaba en casa, y en el momento de escuchar la nueva había salido corriendo para cerciorarse de la veracidad de la misma.

Cuando estuvo a la par de Katarina, la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella le sonrió para pasar a hacerle un gesto con la mano en dirección a su padre y bajar la mirada hasta él con quebranto.

El noxiano se bajó la máscara hasta la barbilla, se quitó la empapada capa para no mojar a aquel que tanto admiraba y aun sin tocarle se paró en frente de él y lo examinó con cautela.

Era evidente que algo no iba bien. Era evidente que había más problemas, ¿pero cuándo sería el día que no los hubiera?. Quería ser pesimista, quería sentir la tristeza de Katarina mas no pudo sentirla. Marcus, no estaba muerto. No lo estaba. Se puso de cuclillas para mirar la cara de aquel hombre y éste fijó su mirada vacía en él. Talon sonrió. Para sorpresa de la noxiana, fue una sonrisa pura, una sonrisa infantil y tierna. El noxiano estiró un brazo para colocar un mechón de pelo castaño de aquel amado hombre detrás de su oreja y le dio un par de toques en la rodilla antes de levantarse de nuevo y dirigirse a Katarina. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella y con severidad le dijo.

-Tienes mi lealtad, Katarina.- Y aunque su tono era neutro, aquellas cuatro palabras parecían estar cargadas de emociones.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para pasar a relajarse de nuevo y sonreírle con tristeza. Estirándose un poco tocó la mejilla del chico con delicadeza.

-No eres mi súbdito, Talon, ni mi esclavo, ni mi subordinado.- Él recorrió el rostro de ella con sus dorados ojos, analizándola con cautela.- Eres mi hermano.-

El noxiano entreabrió su boca, y la miró con un pesado quebranto. Sorprendido de tales palabras y más proviniendo de una mujer tan orgullosa como ella era. Se conocían bien, pero nunca le había dicho tales cosas. Ella tomó el rostro del muchacho haciéndolo mirar hacia Marcus

-Y él… es tu padre.-

Algo azorado miró de nuevo a la noxiana quien lo miraba algo decaída. La admiración que sentía por tal hombre había pasado también a ella. Cómo una mujer maltratada por su nación de la cual sus raíces pretendían ser borradas sobrevivía contra todo pronóstico, y no sólo eso, se permitía el poder desafiar al mando noxiano. La admiraba, y lo había llamado hermano. Siempre deseó serlo. Siempre deseó ser parte de ellos y ahora ella lo acogía abiertamente en su hogar.

-S-Somos.- Comenzó el con una voz algo enronquecida.- Una familia.-

-Y siempre estaré cuando me necesites, Talon. Siempre.-

Él sonrió. Siempre tendría un apoyo, en ella, y ella en él. Siempre tendría un hogar al cual volver, pese a no ser Marcus quien lo liderara. Katarina siempre estaría. Siempre.

* * *

  

 

Abrió la puerta del despacho del viejo cuervo con algo de delicadeza. Pasó los ojos por la plenitud del despacho y silbó mientras alzaba las cejas.

-Vaya lujo.- Dijo algo burlón al ver la zona de trabajo de Swain.

Éste parado de pie frente al ventanal se giró y mostró una fingida sonrisa.

-Ponte cómodo, Draven.- Le señaló a una de las sillas para que se sentase.

-No será difícil.- Dijo con gracia mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas y daba golpecitos en los reposabrazos mientras asentía por la calidad de los asientos.

-Tengo una buena propuesta para ti.- Dijo el General con amabilidad.

Draven mostró una sonrisa sardónica mas era completamente fingida. Desde que había recibido la nota de que Swain lo llamaba para una reunión privada todo comenzó a olerle a chamusquina. Y estaba completamente seguro de que si lo hacía llamar no era por sus, obviamente grandiosos, dotes. Si no por su hermano, y temía que de alguna manera u otra el General se hubiera enterado de su pequeño romance con la demaciana. Si así fuera la noticia que recibiera, estaría dispuesto a matar a aquella mujer con sus propias manos si hiciera falta. Su hermano no iba a caer por tal cosa, no iba a permitirlo. Pero la nueva que iba a recibir iba a ser completamente distinta.

-Quiero que comandes un escuadrón de mi ejército.-

Draven trató de no mostrar sorpresa, aun así, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Resopló mientras reía y negaba con la cabeza para disimular su asombro.

-Nunca llegué a la posición de mi hermano, no tengo sus dotes para la batalla.-

-Eres más que apto para tal trabajo.-

-Tengo un trabajo, y no es por ser descortés… pero me encanta.- Se apoyó en el respaldo con una mueca de desinterés en su rostro.

-Draven- El viejo cuervo fijó sus ojos en él y entrelazó sus manos frente a su rostro colocando su aguileña nariz sobre ellas.- El coliseo cerrará bajo mi orden. Muchas cosas van a cambiar, pues ahora Jonia será lo único que requiera atención en los tiempos venideros.-

El ejecutor lo miró con severidad. Viejo cabrón. Era lo más hijo de puta de ese asqueroso mundo. Tiene una propuesta, u obedeces o te quedas sin trabajo. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué, por qué ahora quería con tal desesperación que él se uniera a sus filas. Y de pronto todo encajó. Swain, quizás no supiera todo, pero sí que veía las flaquezas de Darius. Con Draven liderando parte del ejército del General, Darius estaría atado de pies y manos, pues revelarse contra Swain sería tener que enfrentarse a su hermano.

Los estaba enfrentando.

Chascó la lengua con fastidio. Su hermano además era un absoluto zoquete, decirle lo que allí estaba pasando sería exponerse más, pues no había manera alguna de que Darius pudiera ocultar la verdad, si algo era bien sabido es que aquel guerrero era transparente.

Aceptó la propuesta del viejo cuervo, pues ¿qué otra opción tenía?. Debía de esperar para ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Pero no tenía buena pinta. Si su hermano era tan importante para el General era porque lo necesitaría más adelante y si lo que se estaba firmando era la paz, ¿para qué querría aquel hombre su ejército de élite con tanta desesperación?.


	34. ¡La historia continua!

— **Gracias a todos** los que habéis seguido esta aventura y romance hasta el final de esta parte.

 

—Para aquellos que se planten aquí, espero que el camino recorrido os haya gustado y espero que mis emociones y sentimientos se hayan mostrado ante vosotros mediante el lápiz y el papel.

Siempre seréis bienvenidos si decidis continuar algún día.

 

 

—Los que deseen continuar os espero con Lux, Darius, Talon, Garen, Katarina y todos los demás en **Lux Aeterna {#2} |Corazón sin honor|**

**¡Un fuerte abrazo. Vuestra Yhoshi! <3**

****

 

 

///Dibujo creado por Yhoshiro///


End file.
